Rewriting Destiny
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU For Robert Chase and Gregory House destiny was already set for the two of them and it was worlds apart. But a chance meeting and an instant kindred connection forces both worlds to start to come together until destiny has rewritten a new family. But will others succeed in tearing them apart? CHAP 44 UP NOW!
1. Another Day in Paradise?

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 1 – Another Day in Paradise?**

**Summary:** **AU** For Robert Chase and Gregory House destiny was already set for the two of them and it was worlds apart. But a chance meeting and an instant kindred connection forces both worlds to start to come together until destiny has rewritten a new family. But will others succeed in tearing them apart?

**Disclaimer: ** House MD and its characters are not mine any of the OC's are mine (names taken from a random name generator) any resemblance to any of my readers is by pure coincidence.

**A/N: **We're back! Okay so we had a few ideas for another father/son House/Chase pairing story and in the end it came down to a game of writers roulette lol so that means the other ideas are on hold for now! This is a brand new AUverse and a bit of a different take on how our two faves meet but will still primarily focus on House/Chase in a father/son capacity (no slash) as well as lots of House/Wilson as in my other stories. I am not sure about a solid OC buddy for Chase like Bruno in the last story but you never know. I like him having a kindred friend his age so we'll see if Alice can come up with someone new and just as likeable. I won't give anything away about this except that much like my last three stories lots of angsty drama, tension, hurt/comfort and father/son bonding! So enjoy :)

* * *

_Don't use it all…it needs to last the entire week._

The young man looks down at the small tube of toothpaste in his hands and then up at his weary reflection. "You need sleep," he mutters to himself as he starts to brush his teeth. For a few seconds he closes his eyes and let's himself think about what it would be like to live in a…_normal home?_

His warm aquamarine eyes lift to the mirror a few inches from his face. But instead of looking at his own tired reflection he looks at the dimly lit area behind him and feels his heart sink. He finishes brushing his teeth and then turns off the small light and heads into the area that serves as his bedroom, kitchen and general living area. The area he's in has no windows except for a small one in the bathroom that he keeps covered so as to keep outsiders at bay. He hates the term homeless and when anyone asks he tells them he's in transition.

He keeps the amount of his possessions to a minimum, whatever will fit into a small suitcase. That suits him fine as it's easier to pack up in a moment's notice and move if the home he's, _squatting in_, for lack of a better term suddenly becomes occupied or on the rare occasions the landowners decide to up his usually meager rent. He would only last a few weeks at the most in each place until the place was rented out or sometimes a bit longer if the House was waiting to be condemned.

"Working two jobs is going to kill you," he whispers to himself as he looks the webpage on his laptop – his bank account; his meager bank account. He works full time at a local clinic and picks up shifts at Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital as a nursing aide in the pediatric department just to have a bit of extra money to put toward a working car and then his future goal of obtaining his permanent US Citizenship.

"Just a bit longer," he sighs as he turns off his computer and then climbs into his sleeping bag and then turns off the small lamp and tries to sink down into the darkness. But his mind is too agitated to fall asleep right away and he rolls onto his side and looks at the small slit of light coming in from the bathroom window a few meters away.

_'How was your day? Any interesting medical cases?'_

His lips twist upward into the dark as he thinks what it would be like to have someone in his life actually give a damn about him and his day; asking questions with genuine concern and not just to fill the time or hear their own voice. Much like his own family and part of the reason he left home – no one cared about him.

_'You leave and you'll be nothing without me!'_

His father's angry words resound in his head and his eyes squeeze shut as he tries to shift to his other side, wanting to close out the harsh words and pretend that his family life was normal. But it was far from normal and he had used literally every single cent he had to buy a plane ticket, board with only a small backpack of possessions and then try to find menial jobs for cash to save up money for his working visa's.

Sleep that night, like most is light and fitful; his mind always keeping one ear on the alert to hear if there would be any prowlers coming around or inside. He only has a small can of mace that he found in a back alley; not fancying himself much of a fighter it was his only means of self-defense. But that night he finally falls asleep with the dream of having a loving family one day.

The next morning he awakens with a stiff side, wishing he had enough money to blow on even a half hour massage, telling himself it would relax more than just his body. But that is one luxury he can't afford so pushes aside that thought and slowly stumbles out of bed. His simple and meager wardrobe consists of two pairs of dress pants, two dress shirts for the clinic and a pair of scrubs for the hospital; a few undershirts and a few other personal items complete the collection.

As always he packs everything into his small suitcase and gets it ready to take with him just in case he has to find a new place to live at the end of the day. Breakfast consists of a bar and a protein shake; his brain always jeering that he'll never put on any more weight if he doesn't eat a solid breakfast every morning.

But his money has to go for other more important things so once again his day with will start with a less than full stomach. After breakfast he heads outside, deposits his small trash bag into the back dumpster and heads for the bus stop. It's only a ten minute ride to the clinic this time and as soon as he arrives he heads into the staff room to see if there are any leftover goodies he can put into his angry stomach.

He eyes the two fresh muffins and then quickly reaches for one and eats it faster than even he had anticipated. The second he enjoys with a fresh cup of black coffee, sitting down this time to enjoy the morning paper and get caught upon the sports highlights that he had missed the night before due to his somewhat spotty internet connection.

He then flips to the medical news and looks at an article about the new head of Diagnostics at PPTH.

"Dr. House…sounds…scary," he whispers as he continues to scan the article about the new man in charge of what he thinks would be a very fascinating department to work for. But he puts that thought out of his head, telling himself that despite the fact he considers himself very intelligent and would make a great asset to a team like that, he'd have to open himself up to more personal inspection by a whole set of new strangers and he wasn't about to do that.

_Just stick to the routine you have right now…work until you can afford your naturalization and then…maybe move somewhere else and start fresh._

Upon leaving his hometown of Melbourne, Australia, he had overheard the name of a friend of his father here in New Jersey – Jordan Garden, the man who had helped him get his job at the clinic. He had stayed with the older man, enjoying a few months of some friendly, parental affection until Richard passed and then he was on his own – literally.

He told himself the loneliness would subside a few days after Richard's death but that was almost six months ago and the loneliness had only intensified. He looks again at the small note on his phone's calendar setting, a small reminder of the goal he's now working towards – his naturalization.

"Morning. You look like hell."

He offers a small smirk to his co-worker and then finishes his coffee and muffin, happy to see their clinic's administrator arrive with a small tray of fruit that he instantly pilfers a few pieces. After that he heads back into the staff room, puts a few more things into his locker along with his suitcase and then reaches for his white coat and stethoscope. He looks inside his locker, searching for something that is normally there on a daily basis. He also keeps a few personal items at work, but the object of his search is missing and his heart droops. _Where did I leave it? _

"Time to get the day started," he mutters with a heavy sigh, his mind hoping that the day is presented with exciting patients so that I'll keep him busy and not thinking about the sad evening routine that would await him once more.

"Okay, ready to go," he tells the clinics desk nurse.

"Okay," she looks at him with a kind smile and then turns to the sea of faces before her. "Mrs. Peters? Please come with me. Dr. Chase will see you now."

He looks up as the mother and her child enter.

The day would be routine and that would be okay. But somewhere in the back of his mind he was still hoping for something – an impossible dream.

Destiny was about to help him out with that.

XXXXXXXX

"Well that was…"

"The truth!" The angry male voice snaps in return as a sympathetic expression is offered by the man standing beside him. "What? You wanted me to sugar coat the truth?"

"That wouldn't be you but he just made an honest mistake," the lower tone tries to reason.

"He self-diagnosed himself on the internet and then tried to tell me he was right and I was wrong."

"Okay so saying you were wrong was…"

"A mistake and I told him so."

"You called him a moron," the softer voice sighs.

"He is."

"When do you start your new job?"

"Tomorrow. Head of diagnostics," the somewhat gruff voice replies curtly as the two men pause outside the large glass office, watching a hospital custodian carefully peeling away the coating from off the door to reveal the new name in charge.

"And you're whole team is assembled?"

"One spot open," the older man replies with a heavy sigh as he pulls away and slowly limps down the hall. The injury isn't fresh, it's something he's had longer than he'd care to admit but something that he just has to live with. He's never used his injury for pity but has also never opened up to anyone other than the man slowly walking beside him about his various battles with a few somewhat addictive pain killers and some serious bouts of depression.

His estrangement from his father and strained upbringing had forced him to retreat inward and create a very a hard outer shell around him that he had perfected with solitude and sarcasm. Everyone who'd get to know him would learn very fast to step back, steer clear or better yet – stay away for good. And he wanted that. All but the man on his right never pushed back, never wanted to get close or seek to find a way under the imperfect shield that he boasted was impenetrable. And those that did, failed the most important test – _he_ had to be the one to let them find the small path underneath the hard shell. And if they did ever manage to somehow get under that shield, they'd find a wealth of fatherly compassion just waiting to be unleashed – but only on the right person.

"So are you seriously looking for a new home?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"A whole House for…well you?"

"Don't you have patients to annoy?" The gruff voice snaps impatiently.

"Treat. I have patients to treat," the head oncologist replies with a small huff. "See you later."

The older man slowly makes his way toward his current office and then enters just as his phone goes off. He plucks the object and looks at it with a small scowl before dismissing the incoming message and then slumping down in his large leather office chair.

_'You're going to give in a new home all alone?'_

"Yes alone," he mutters as he pulls up a webpage and looks at the heritage home with a small frown. But as he continues to look at the home's offerings a bit longer, he starts to have second thoughts. _Maybe this isn't a good idea…what the hell will I do in a House all by myself?_

A few close friends and those who didn't know him that well had often asked why he wasn't married with a family but he'd merely dismiss that notion as silly sentimentality and that having a family was too time consuming. But there have been times, especially recently where he'd see various men his age with grown sons and how they'd laugh together, share a moment over a sports score or something else and a silent twang of jealousy would start to nag his inner core.

He'd try to silence the nagging voices and would never tell anyone, even his best friend that he'd sometimes sit and wonder what it'd be like to have a son…someone to come home to at the end of the day and talk about work, or life or just stupid things on TV.

"Family is for fools," he states with a sarcastic grimace as he clicks on the email button to cancel the appointment with the realtor that he had arranged a few days ago. _I don't need this…stick with your small, lonely apartment and be done with it._

But before he can cancel the appointment, someone appears at the entrance to his office and his plans instantly change.

"Dr. House that patient you discharged last night is back."

"Course he is," he sighs heavily as he pushes himself away from his desk and heads for the entrance to his office, grumbling under his breath and sending Dr. Taub scrambling in the opposite direction. He enters the emergency triage area and then heads toward a patient who is starting to make his life a professional misery. "What now?"

"Dr. House I think it's…"

"It's not lupus!" His voice bellows; a few professional brows looking in his direction but then turning away with a heavy, knowing sigh. He gestures to a nurse to take over and then heads back toward the area of the hospital that he would now call his professional home.

The end of the day arrives and it's finally time to head home. It's already dark but he's used to that. Instead of heading straight home, he heads toward a small deli to pick something up and then head home to have dinner – alone.

_'If you do get a whole home maybe you can get a tenant? Or a roommate? Or a renter? Or a dog! Someone to help at least give your home that lived in feel.'_

But the last thing he wants is just some detached stranger who gives him a few extra bucks a month just to fill a void he tries to downplay as nothing. A pet was out of the question.

"Hey dad! We won!"

"That's great Trent!"

House's mind once again feels a small pang of jealousy but this time it's coupled with something new – resentment. But when he turns to look at the father son meeting, he pauses. From the two very distinct ethnicities of the two adult men who call each other father and son, it was evident they aren't biologically connected. _Adopted? Probably…_

Before his resentment can blossom into something he doesn't want to explain to himself, he places his order and then shuffles down the line to wait. House takes his order and then heads back outside to his car and then to his quiet apartment. For a few split seconds, he wonders what it'll be like to call out _I'm home _and actually get a reply in return; even to an adopted son. A cheeky one would be better than the silence that greets him with open arms as he enters.

He turns on the TV to fill the void with mindless chatter and then heads toward the kitchen table to have his dinner. _What do I need a whole home for? This space is big enough for just me. It'll always be just me! _He finishes his dinner looking over a case file for work, eager to start his new role that promised to give him even more new case files to pour over at night and help fill the void others tell him another actual human being would do.

"Family is for fools," he tells himself once more; hoping to convince the little nagging voice inside his head that his lonely life was just enough for him and to drop the absolutely ridiculous notion that trying to find someone to fill a familial void was a worthwhile task. _It's not! I'm not lonely and I don't need anyone else in my life! _One day soon that little voice would get louder and start to be taken seriously.

House's fingers pick up a small little yellow duck that he had found in the staff room down by the pediatrics department. It was a silly little toy but as he looks at the happy little plastic face staring back at him, he can't help but smile back. _Stupid little toy, _he sighs as he puts the little ducky back down on the table and then pushes it away.

He finishes his case file, leans back in his chair and then looks back at the little ducky and picks it up and then finally turns it over. He looks at the two letters scrawled on the bottom with a black, permanent marker and purses his lips.

"R. C." House reads out loud. "Poor kid who lost this thing," he states once more as he places the ducky on the table and then slowly gets up to get ready for bed. He flips off the light; a small sliver from the street resting on the little ducky on the table. House gives the initials no more thought but destiny wasn't about to give up on the hidden dream the older man had about having someone in his life that he could call his own.

XXXXXXXX

Chase finishes up at the clinic and then slowly trudges into the staff locker room to change and go home; fatigue pulling at him faster than even he had expected. The thought of going home alone isn't that appealing so he tells himself that he'll just go to the hospital and see if maybe there's an extra shift he can pick up. _You're too tired to work through the night! _ His mind chastises as he locks up the clinic and then heads into the back alley.

He hears some shuffling and then turns to see a shadow lurking and some breath trails lingering in the cool night air; his mind now forcing him awake and urging him to pick up the pace. So instead of just dragging his small suitcase behind him, he grasps the handle and hurries his steps toward the main street; never liking to be the last one to close up when it was his turn as he always fears of being robbed or accosted for whatever drugs might be found on the premises.

On the way to PPTH, he picks up a small subway sandwich and hot coffee and then hops on the bus. On the ride there he thinks about putting in for some extras shifts on the weekend and then possibly seeing what he can find in the way of a permanent place to live. _You don't have enough yet to sustain a regular monthly rental status in a place that isn't a hole in the wall…just wait…_

And wait he'll have to. He heads for the basement entrance to PPTH and walks up to the staffing office, asking them if they need any pediatric aide shifts filled for that night.

"Want to cover off McLeary? He can only work a half shift."

"I'll take it," Chase readily volunteers as he turns and heads for the staff room, depositing his suitcase into his locker, changing into a set of dark Green scrubs and then sinking into a nearby chair for a few hours of rest before his phone alarm goes off and it's time to start his shift.

He likes working in the pediatric area but at the same time can't help but wonder what it would be like to be a part of the diagnostic team; always loving the challenge of trying to solve medical puzzles. But from what he read about Dr. House, he's sure he'd never even warrant a chance to interview so puts the thought out of his mind and tells himself a community job is better than nothing. The shift isn't that challenging tonight and that suits him fine as his mind is focused on trying to find the little object that he – misplaced? _Oh it was just a little silly ducky but…but I wish I could remember where I put it._

During his break, he grabs a leftover sandwich from the staff fridge as he heads for the hospital's lost and found in the hopes that someone had turned in his little item instead of merely tossing it away. But it's not there

"Mark?"

"Don't worry dad I'm okay."

"I was so worried my boy."

Chase hears the loving family interchange as he nears the lost and found room and stops; looking at a young man about his age with a bandaged arm and limp, being warmly embraced by an older man. The older man's hand rests on the younger man's cheek for a few seconds before it drops to his arm, his eyes inspecting his son before he drapes his jacket around his shoulders and then helps him toward the ER entrance. His heart instantly sinks as he thinks back to his dealings with his own cold-hearted father and the love he always longed for but never received. _Don't dwell on it._

As soon as the pair are out of his line of sight, the longing desire to have someone care that deeply about him passes and he goes back about his original task, telling himself that he'd never have that connection as he was now too old and he was too guarded to allow himself to be open with anyone and admit that he would love to have a fatherly protector watching over him – even from afar.

"Hmm I thought I had seen one of the doctor's with a rubber ducky but…it's yours?"

"It's for a…friend's kid," Chase states in haste. "Do you know which…doctor?"

"No, sorry. Check the gift shop. Maybe you can just buy them a new one. They're not expensive," the lost and found clerk suggests. Chase gives the clerk a weak smile and then heads back to the pediatric department to finish his shift and head for home. Only today, destiny was going to give him a nudge in another direction. It was early morning and he was hoping to have a shower before starting his afternoon shift at the clinic.

Chase rounds the corner on the street that he's currently living on and he stops short as he gazes upon a realtor standing outside the home and waving to two people who he now correctly surmises as new potential home owners. As per his routine, he had packed up everything the night before so the only thing he was possibly leaving behind was the small lamp that he had purchased at a garage sale. He'd wait in the area for a few hours until it's dark and then sneak back in if possible, take the lamp and then look for a new place to call home.

Still dismayed about his missing ducky, a silly little toy with sentimental value, he slumps down onto a nearby bench with a glum expression, looking down the block at the realtor as he shakes hands with the now confirmed home owners. _Now I have to find a new place to live…but where?_

Chase looks down at a list he had made of vacant homes and wonders which one he'll chance next. But little did he know that one of the addresses on his list was the same address that another man was considering also – destiny was about to make two worlds collide and rewrite two futures.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Thoughts? Love it? hate it? want more?...I'm always nervous starting a new adventure so would love your thoughts. This is AU so while a lot of stuff will be canon to the show, I wanted to use a new method to make our father/son duo come together. I hope you are all interested in the start to this new adventure and can see a few things coming together as well as some danger that will affect both our male leads. So what will the first meeting between our future would-be father and son duo be like? Will the ducky bring them together? A chance meeting in a part of the hospital? Or maybe a surprising House guest? And of course lots of unanswered questions that we'll answer as we go along! So please do review before you go and let me know what you all think and if you want more and thanks so much!


	2. A Lasting Impression!

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 2 – A Lasting Impression! **

**A/N: Thanks everyone!**Yes I know this is up sooner than maybe I had hinted at but blame my muse for wanting to write something so soon for you all *smile* I am so happy you all are liking the start to this new AUverse for our would be father/son duo. This Chase is the Chase from season one (b/c I think it'll add to his lost/boyish appeal that'll tug on House's fatherly heartstrings), but the team is from season 8 b/c there was less emotional politics for both involved and they are the freshest in my mind. The rest is the work of my muse. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far and to **Rei &amp; shooting2stars **as always your time to read and review are so appreciated and to **guest **also thank you! I hope you all like this just as much! Enjoy *smile*

* * *

Chase pushes himself up off the bench and heads back to PPTH where he'd have a shower, leave his suitcase, go to the clinic to work and then back to his now former home, pick up the little lamp and find a new place to live. As per his routine he heads into the back service entrance, swipes his security card to gain access to the employee locker area and shoves his suitcase into his locker.

During his hot shower, his shoulders feel a bit of a twang in them and he wonders if he should pay the few dollars for a student massage session to at least help relieve some of the building tension. _Ah just suck it up…you don't do any heavy lifting so it'll pass. _

After he's dressed he heads upstairs, always liking to just linger around the ER and hear the triage doctors call out the symptoms to nearby nurses to see how fast and sharp his skills are and if he's missing anything.

Then…something catches his interest that forces him to linger a bit longer than expected. He hears the ER doctors talking to one another about a problem that they can't quite seem to figure out.

"Call Dr. House."

_Dr. House…_That's the name he read about in the newspaper the day before, the new head of Diagnostics here at PPTH. As much as he feels the little voice inside his head yelling at him more and more to get going to the clinic, he just wants to wait to see the seemingly formidable Dr. House in action.

Chase steps back to make way for an incoming trauma team and hears a gruff voice barking an order at an orderly to get out of the way and turns to see a tall man walking toward them with a limp and an expectant expression. _Dr. House? _He pulls back, trying to make himself unnoticeable, only wanting to be an inconspicuous bystander instead of someone engaged in the call.

He listens with rapt fascination to the list of symptoms that are offered and then lifts his curious gaze to the experienced older man a few feet away. Chase's phone buzzes but just as he goes to reach for his phone, House's voice snaps at the nurse and Chase's actions instantly freeze.

"Guesses?"

_DON'T SAY ANYTHING!_

The warning from his innera voice is sound and he should listen to it but from his vantage point and seeing the odd symptoms on the patient's bare soles a few feet away – a view the other doctor's weren't looking at, but he speaks.

"Maybe Raynoud's disease."

For a few seconds silence reins and all eyes turn to him; the most penetrating gaze being that of Dr. House. As a younger man he was used to the harsh and very corrective gaze of his father but this…_is he…he's not impressed so stop thinking that! _The look isn't one of anger but that of outright fascination. Maybe even proud? _Snap out of it Chase!_

House looks at the younger man and almost does a double take. _He's a kid! _Is his first thought. Fresh face, sun kissed cheeks, surfer style hair and bright blue eyes. The eyes however, intrigue and puzzle him the most. Innocent, vulnerable and yet confident and knowledgeable. _He's a kid! _House's brain reminds him as something deep inside him stirs. For a few seconds he wants to take the young man aside and ask him if he's lost. Alone?_ Oh snap out of it! _Just ask him who he is already!

Thankfully destiny hands Chase a bit of a hand and a shrill sound to the right forces all heads to look up and away from the young doctor, allowing him to slip behind the medical crowd, out of view and send him racing for the back exit doors. _STUPID! _He chastise himself as he tries to catch his breath as he slows his pace; his steps hurrying toward the bus stop with a bit extra gusto. _Way to go! What the hell were you thinking? Trying to impress the head of Diagnostics with…don't pick up a shift tonight…stay away from PPTH!_

Chase slumps down on the back bench of the bus and stares out the window as his heart continues to race. _I just have to make sure I never see Dr. House again…so no PPTH? _Ah damn it!

House looks back to the place the young doctor…or so he thought was a doctor was standing but much to his dismay only an empty space stares back. _Young doctor? _Who else would know that by a simple glance! His mind argues back.

"Raynaud's disease? That's…"

"Highly likely," House mutters as he starts to examine the spotty soles of the patient's foot. "In fact…" House's voice dies out as he looks back at the patient directly and starts to ask some questions; his team, Dr.'s Taub, Park and Adams arriving just after Chase had taken his leave. House hands the patient off to his team for diagnostic treatment and then shuffles toward the ER triage area, hoping to find the young doctor who had helped them out by giving them the start to the tricky medical diagnosis. _A regular person wouldn't have known what those symptoms could be…_

"Australian? Sorry Dr. House. No one fitting that description is around here."

"Maybe he was British," House tosses out flippantly; still getting a head shake in return. "Fine," he huffs as he slowly heads back to his team. But his mind is distracted. _You have one last spot to fill…he was keen, alert…knowledgeable. Looked too young but…damn that kid was smart! Now who the hell is he?_

House asks a few more of the ER physicians if they know the name of the young Australian doctor but no one can give him an answer that doesn't leave him more confused. So he files that fresh face to the back of mind and heads back into the ER to see how his team was faring.

XXXXXXXX

"You're late?"

"Accident…not me the um…traffic," Chase replies in haste as he hurries past, ducks into the staff locker room, pulls out his clinical supplies and then reemerges, ready to take his first patient.

During his next break he heads to the little Chinese take-out place and places an order, getting enough to have dinner and then some left overs for lunch the following day. But just as he steps out onto the street to head back into the clinic he stops and looks at the male figure leaning against the far wall of the clinic.

"Hey Robert. Buddy…how are ya?"

"Carl. Are you high?"

"Maybe," he grins as his arm slings over Chase's shoulder; his breath a mixture of marijuana and something else. Chase gently shrugs him off and pulls back a few feet.

"Thought you were going to start that treatment program."

"Yeah but…I went but um…they all looked like a bunch of squares. You know what I mean? How are you these days? Got that big fancy doctor's job at the hospital yet?"

"Not yet. Do you want me to come with you to the first session?"

"No man I uh…"

"I have no money Carl. And even if I did have a few bucks you know I won't ever help pay for this addiction. Want me to buy you some food?"

"Come on Robert. Ten bucks. You have ten bucks right?"

"That's my meal for tomorrow. I can't. Go to the ER and…"

"Screw you man!"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Then give me some damn money!"

"I have none," Chase answers in exasperation.

Chase can only offer a helpless expression as his so-called friend turns and stomps away, rounding the street corner and disappearing from view. Chase heads back into the clinic to have his supper and finish his shift. He had met Carl a few months ago when Carl tried to steal from him but upon hearing Carl pleading for some leniency he didn't turn him in or make a fuss. Carl had gotten back on his feet, as it were, for a few good weeks but now it seems he's reverted back to his old ways and that worries and scares Chase – it should. What Carl does with his life really makes no difference to him but down inside he knows that if Carl were desperate enough, he could accost him outside the clinic, take the keys and then take whatever drugs he could find inside. Stealing? He was capable of that too. Carl was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

After his shift, Chase once again locks up and then hurries to the bus; his steps a bit lighter thanks to not having his suitcase to drag him down. He nears the neighborhood he used to call home, gets off the bus and heads for the House that he needs to get into to get the small lamp and then find a new place to live. _ I wonder what Dr. House's family is like?_

"You've been…off, all day."

House looks up as his best friend Dr. James Wilson, head of oncology at PPTH approaches, gives him a rather disinterested gaze and then looks back down at the file in his hand.

"Raynoud's disease."

"Really? That's a rarity. Great case for your first day," Wilson praises as he slaps him on the back. "But…you've still been…off."

"Long day and now it's time to leave," House tells Wilson frankly.

"So who made the initial diagnosis? You or did you let one of the team share the glory?"

"No glory just…it was…me."

"You could have said me just now and the unconvincing tone would have been the same. This isn't like you."

"It was some miscreant and that's it. Haven't you left yet?"

"Some...miscreant? Really?"

"Missed what the other's failed to even look at."

"Pretty smart diagnosis for some…miscreant. Come on let's get dinner."

Not feeling much in the mood to eat but in even less of a mood to go home alone, House reluctantly agrees to accompany his best friend to a little pub just down the street.

"Sharp eye."

"Who? The waitress?" Wilson asks in confusion.

"No the miscreant!" House snaps as Wilson's lips slightly purse. "Long day."

"I see that. Obviously made quite the impression on you and we all know how hard that is."

"I asked around and no one's heard of an Australian doctor."

"Australian?" Wilson retorts.

"Maybe British. Same thing," House adds in sarcasm, earning a small head shake from his best friend. "I think he was part of the scam."

"What scam?"

"The patient. Never seen him before. Never seen the patient before. They arrive at the same time and he knows exactly what he has."

"You know…it is possible for others to be a bit knowledgeable," Wilson tosses back in sarcasm. "Maybe he was trying to…"

"Audition?" House interjects with his own sarcastic comment as Wilson shakes his head. "Miscreant. Let's talk about something else."

Wilson looks at his friend in wonder and amusement and knows that this would now eat at his best friend until he had found the young man that had impressed him with some pretty accurate medical knowledge at first glance. _Miscreant? _Wilson's mind ponders. _We'll see…_

Chase nears the address to the new home and quickly looks around; always opting to dress in darker colors so that he wouldn't be as noticeable. As per his routine he checks for a security system and then heads around to the back to see if there was a basement suite or somewhere that he could live.

_Looks promising, _Chase's mind concludes as he enters the fenced in back yard. The fence was high enough to ensure total back yard privacy but the same time didn't have a claustrophobic feel. _Oh don't get too attached to it! Much like the others you'll be out in a few days' time._

If that was the case, he told himself this time he'd go to the shelter for a few days so he wouldn't have to worry about some surprised would-be homeowner happening upon him and then calling the police. Chase lets himself into the empty basement area and then stops to listen.

Silence.

_Perfect_, he tells himself as he pulls a few black garbage bags from his pocket, the same ones he took from the other home and then goes about covering the windows. This one has a window that overlooks the back yard and a side window that would look into what he suspects would be a renter's living room. After that was done, he leaves the door unlocked and heads back outside, hurrying to the hospital to get his suitcase and then coming back to his new home, finally falling asleep about midnight.

_'Dr. Chase made the correct diagnosis. Well done young man.'_

He hears Dr. House's in his mind as he sleeps and tonight for a few short hours his sleep is somewhat pleasant. His father's disapproving voice, however, pops back up and forces House's brief words of supposed commendation to dissipate altogether. With a heavy heart he rolls onto his side and tries to think about something other than his own personal misery. _Get your citizenship and then you can move anywhere in the US you want. You have nothing here…just think on that future prospect._

California! Surfing is the one pastime he loves more than anything but not being able to afford a board of any kind of worth, Chase tells himself that once he's a confirmed US citizen he can move around within the country and will settle somewhere by the water where he can work at a great hospital during the week and surf on the weekend. That thought carries him until the morning.

XXXXXXXX

As he heads out the door to work that next morning, Chase overhears the two neighbors talking in the back alleyway and stops to listen.

_"Asking too much. Maybe if the owner reduces the price will they get an actual offer."_

_"Thing's been vacant for a few months now."_

_"Probably will be for a few months more."_

_A few months more vacancy? Perfect! _He hopes by that time that he'll have saved up enough to at least find something small but stable, even a studio space above a store would suit him just fine. _ I don't spend time at home anyways, why would I? _

Not wanting to show his face near PPTH for at least a few days, Chase heads toward the clinic, walking a bit longer in the bright morning sun and enjoying the warmth before he hops a bus and rides the rest of the way; his mind always anxious to know what kind of medical challenges he'll face that day. But usually they are the same, broken limb, ear infection, bee sting, prolonged nose bleed or something else minor.

Seeing the symptoms for Raynaud's disease yesterday at PPTH renewed his medical zeal and even prompted him to look at openings in an intensivist role – his field of expertise. _It's a shame for you to waste your skills in a clinical setting. _He too was forced to agree but after not practicing his field for about a year felt it wouldn't be fair to apply to that specific a role without at least assisting and working his way back up.

Plus there had been no job opportunities in that field close to home and so he applied for his work permits with the clinic and left it there. However, as he sits in the back of the bus and casually scrolls through the career openings at PPTH something does catch his eye.

"PPTH Critical Care team is looking to add one more Intensivist to a dynamic team of…" he stops but then starts again when he sees another PPTH job opening. "Opening on…the diagnostic team," he mumbles. _Dr. House is the new head of diagnostics? It's on his team? No! Go for the critical care one…_

Chase's eyes slightly widen and he feels a surge of internal enthusiasm wash over him. He looks at the job qualifications and then feels his heart sink slightly. _I've only been away a year but I've at least been practicing medicine the whole time…not in that field but….forget it!_

The bus arrives at his stop and he quickly closes his little surface tablet and gets off, his mind wondering about taking the chance to send in his resume and then hope for the best. I could just transfer my visa to PPTH right? How much would that cost? Interview with the critical care team first? What if they select someone else? That somewhat dampens his enthusiasm as he enters the clinic, happy that it's not his turn to lock up tonight.

But even when he reaches the end of his shift his mind hasn't let go of the Intenstivist opening at PPTH and he tells himself that maybe tonight he'd work on his resume while he enjoys his gourmet meal of whatever takeout he could find on the way. Since he didn't have appliances most of the time, he had to rely on things that could be eaten cold or better yet eat at work and then just have a snack bar at night if he so got a craving. Oh how he longs for a real home cooked meal. _Don't even know what that taste like anymore._

So Chase foregoes heading to PPTH to pick up a shift and instead opts to head to his new place of dwelling; always under the cover of darkness.

XXXXXXXX

House's eyes linger upon the large patient in the small bed; his mind wondering how the young Aussie 'doctor' had diagnosed that patient so fast when it took his team a few hours to come up with the very same answer.

"Something I can help you with Dr. House?"

He looks up with a frown as the ICU doctor approaches and shakes his head. "Not tonight Garth. How is he?"

"We have him on that treatment your team suggested. You know your speed in diagnosing this one was pretty remarkable. I'd call that a good first case."

House gives him a small nod, receiving a pat on the back as the ICU physician takes his leave. House turns and looks at the patient a few seconds before he pulls away and heads for his office. He enters the quiet room and then slumps down into his the thick leather chair and lets his frame start to sag into the folds of the well-worn piece of furniture. _Quick thinking by your team…_

"Not my team…some…" _you can't call him an imposter because only someone with acute medical knowledge would know that._

"Miscreant," he smirks as he picks up his soft stuff balled and tosses it into the air. He glances over at the empty team table and then lets his eyes rest on the empty space, the one nearest his chair that his team was too timid to take. _Will anyone ever fill that chair? _His eyes glance over at the small yellow ducky on his desk and he can't help but smile. _Duckling? Well he certainly had that lost duckling look in his…_

"Dr. House?"

House looks up to see two strangers standing at the door to his office and gestures for them to enter.

"Hope we're not intruding."

"Not at all. How are things?" House asks as he clasps the man's hand.

"Better thanks to you," the man replies. "My son wanted to come and see you. I told him you were busy, but he insisted."

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my dad's life a few nights back," the younger man pumps House's hand vigorously. "He said you were…all business."

"That's a kind way of saying a pain the ass," House smirks as the man's son smiles.

"Want to join us for dinner? You know as a thank you?"

"I'd can't," House replies in haste; the younger man's expression instantly drooping. "But thank you for the offer."

"Of course. I'm sure your family is expecting you."

House says goodnight to his former patient and his adult son and watches them leave and then feels his teeth grit. _I don't need a family you twits! _Of course he'd never voiced his disdain audibly but his thoughts lingered long after the space before his desk was empty. A few minutes later he packs up and then heads for home.

Just as he enters his phone rings and he's quick to answer before checking the number; a call he might not have answered had he known who was calling.

_"Dr. House? It's Shane here. Are we still on for the viewing tomorrow? The owner just called me and reduced the price. See you at 8am tomorrow?"_

At first he wants to tell his hapless realtor to take a hike and never call again, he doesn't want a home as homes are for families and he has no need of that! However, he finds himself doing something he knows Wilson will mock him for – going to see a home with the slight off-chance he might actually purchase said dwelling.

"I'll be there."

House hangs up and then looks at the listing printout that was sent him a few weeks ago. "It's not like I am going to buy it!"

He places it back on his kitchen table and slowly heads into his bedroom, wondering what kind of shoot down he'll hand his realtor the following morning.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh damn!" Chase curses as he looks at the time blinking on his phone. "I overslept!"

He can only curse himself as he quickly scrambles from bed, telling himself to just pack up and eat something at work on his first break. But his mind is so distracted that he fails to realize the two cars stopping outside on the front street in front of his home were about to force his morning plans to take a slight detour.

Just as he gets his little suitcase packed up and his sleeping bag rolled up, he stops – literally dead in his tracks. _Oh damn…what the hell…_

He hears heavy footsteps enter the space overhead and feels his heart rate explode. _Cops? Realtor? Thieves? New prospective home owner? _Damn, he curses as he realizes his once would-be home for the next few months was now rendered moot.

_Can I chance it running out the back door? _He knows he can't so he frantically looks around for somewhere to hide. He finds a small crawlspace under the stairs and quickly shoves in his sleeping bag and suitcase. He's just about to go back for the stupid little lamp when he hears someone open the door to the basement. _Trapped!_

Chase shoves himself into the small crawlspace and holds his breath, praying the potential homeowner will just casually look at the basement and then go away.

That prayer might not be answered.

* * *

**A/N:** eeks! So yes right off the bat you can see both our would-be father and son are alone and lonely but their coming together won't be that easy b/c both are also very guarded, especially Chase. But how did you like their first meeting? An instant connection between the two? Of course! But the story is just getting started and we have lots of road a head so will Chase be found out? Or does destiny have something else in mind? Please do review b/c that's our best gauge on how we're doing and if you want more and thanks so much!


	3. Destinies Collide!

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 3 – Destinies Collide!**

* * *

"I don't need a basement," House mutters as he stands at the top of the stairs and looks down the wooden steps; not realizing of course what secrets the basement is hiding – or better yet what person.

"It's actually a very nice space that just needs to be furnished and you can have a paying tenant if you so wish," the realtor's voice trails off as he goes on to explain a few more things as House slowly climbs down the stairs after him.

With each heavy clump down the stairs, Chase's chest pounds and he's afraid that he'll say something that'll give him away and he'll end up in jail instead just spending the next few hours hiding…_hiding…sounds so…so wrong…_

House looks around the space and then stops, his eyes resting on the small lamp that the realtor wasn't paying much heed to at all. He pulls his phone and then starts to flip through the images that the realtor had sent originally and then the updated ones he requested a few days ago.

"What do you think?"

"I think…something's out of place."

_That voice…I know that voice…oh damn…no…tell me it's not…_

"Dr. House?"

_Dr. House! This can't be! Am I dreaming? Or…no…this is a nightmare! _Chase's mind starts to race even faster as he can picture the older man's angry face looking at him in the hospital as it did the day before and then scowling as he calls him a homeless miscreant. _Homeless…he'd never take me as a serious medical professional. Never. Oh I'm doomed!_

"What do you think?" The realtor presses as House looks up from his phone with a small frown.

"Whose lamp is that?"

_Oh what the hell? He noticed the lamp? _Chase's mind silently laments as his fists ball at his own stupidity. _ What kind of doctor is this? No one has ever noticed the lamp before!_

"Previous home owner," the realtor shrugs as he heads back to the stairs to go up. "Come on and I'll show you the rest of the upstairs."

House lingers in place a bit longer, holding up his phone with the original photograph on it; the image showing a little table without the lamp on it and then looking at the oddly out of place lamp and then looking around the space in wonder. _Someone left this lamp here in the past two days…homeowner is gone…who left that lamp? _Seeing something out of place and being able to pick it out and ponder its purpose and then find out that purpose is something that comes naturally. _Who owns this lamp? _

"Dr. House?"

_Why is he lingering? _Chase's mind ponders in quiet agitation. _Why can't he just leave already! _He leans against the back of the wall and prays the grumbling in his stomach doesn't give away his location. Finally he hears the end of the cane coming down hard on the steps as House starts to slowly climb the stairs and Chase's inner agitation finally starts to subside. As soon as House reaches the top of the stairs, Chase pulls his phone and texts one of the doctors at the clinic and tells them he's going to be a bit late as he's not feeling that well.

As much as he prays that Dr. House will just take his leave already, he can't help but be curious so he slowly opens the door a little to see if he can hear what's going on.

"Well Dr. House? What do you think?"

"I think I want to keep looking."

_Yes…keep looking…_Chase's mind sighs as the voices get dimmer, signaling to him that they were heading into another part of the modest home. Not sure if he should chance it or not, Chase waits until he hears the voices getting louder and then stop and then head for what the assumes (correctly) is the front door and then outside before moving. He hurries to the little table where the lamp is, quickly dissembles it and shoves it into his small suitcase, angry that he once again needs to find a place to sleep in tonight. _Just leave your stuff in the closet and get to work, come back for it tonight! _He looks at his watch and knows his brain is right so he quickly stows his suitcase in the little closet under the stairs, grabs his jacket and hurries for the back door and then outside – telling himself he's home free.

But destiny was about to change that once again.

House sits in his car for a few minutes before he decides to circle the block once more, slowly turning the corner and then stopping when he sees…or thinks he sees a familiar face in his path.

Chase looks up just as House's car rounds the corner and can only curse when he one again locks eyes with the older man and then quickly darts out of his line of sight.

_Duckling? _"Oh snap out of it!"

_You're losing it…_House's mind offers as he blinks and the image of the young man he had seen the day before instantly vanishes. House's car slowly heads down the back alley, his eyes scanning all the yards on the right to confirm that he had indeed seen the young man who had offered such correct medical advice the day before. "Well I didn't dream he gave that damn diagnosis," he growls as his car slowly rolls past the yard that Chase is now hiding in.

_This man is going to be the death of me! _Chase's mind inwardly spirals downward he pops back up and then looks at the back of House's car as it slowly nears the end of the block. But not wanting to take any more chances of being seen, Chase waits until House's car rounds the corner to the right, leaves the yard and then cuts through another and comes out on the street opposite the one House's is on.

Not being too familiar with the neighborhood, it takes him a bit longer to get to the bus stop but he makes it just in time for the large vehicle to pause a few seconds to allow him to get on. Chase utters a small thanks of relief and heads to the back and slumps down on the bench; his face slightly flushed and his heart racing. His stomach growls at the fact he'd spent so much energy trying to avoid House that now it was gnawing painfully at the insides of his stomach. _Eat at work!_

He looks down at his phone and then outside the window; the sun kissing his cheeks through the dirty, Plexiglas panes. He sees the shore in the distance but feels his heart sink. _It'll be a while before you have enough disposable income to even think about buying a cheap surfboard. You have bigger priorities right now!_

Yeah like staying away from Dr. House! Chase's mind scolds as he leans back into the bus bench. But as much as he wants to push House to the far back of his mind, he can't help but wonder what the seemingly cantankerous Diagnostician was like and what kind of family would be moving into the House with him? _I wonder what his family is like?_

XXXXXXXX

"You're late," Wilson comments as House enters his office to see Wilson looking at him in question.

"Sorry mom I left my lunch box at home," House retorts in sarcasm as Wilson looks at him in wonder. "I can't be late?"

"Hasn't happened yet."

"There's a first for everything," House counters as Wilson slightly chuckles. "I went to appease the damn realtor if you must know."

"Really? And?" Wilson asks hopefully.

"I told him to forget it," House states flatly. "Besides I think there's squatter's there."

"What? Okay so not liking the place is one thing but…"

"There was a lamp out of place and it wasn't there a few days ago. Yes I checked."

"And you wonder why you're alone?"

"No, I know why and I prefer it," House looks at Wilson and tells him seriously. "You're alone?"

"What was wrong with the home?" Wilson asks with a heavy sigh. "Besides the fact that someone else might be living there."

"It was too…homey. Did you have a file I need to look at?"

"Yes actually," Wilson extends the file for House to take. "But I really wanted to talk about the appointment. Will there be others?"

"No. I've satisfied your morbid curiosity this once and that's it. It's not colon cancer."

"You didn't read the notes," Wilson groans as he flips the page for House to read his hand-written notes. "I need you to take a look at him."

"I will take a look at him but I'm not looking at any more House's. I'm done. Realtor kept asking me the same stupid questions about my family which…as we already established I don't have or want."

"You will," Wilson retorts with a smirk as Taub and Park enter. "I'll leave that with you."

"No one will change my mind."

"I meant about the file."

"I'm just going to give it to Taub. He has nothing to do," House states as he shoves the file into Taub's grasp; not giving him a chance to protest.

"I have a recommendation for the final spot on the team."

"Not interested," House tells Taub seriously. "Look at Wilson's patient. Both of you."

Taub and Park take the file and then follow Wilson to the oncology ward, House head to Foreman's office as requested.

"You have two minutes," House tells Foreman before Foreman can even say a word; prompting his superior to look at him in wonder.

"You're the one who's late, which is a first by the way."

"So I've heard. Moving on…" House grumbles as Foreman looks at him in amusement. "What do you need?"

"Candidate considerations from yourself, since the current vacancy is in your team. Figured I'd give you first crack at it."

"As you should," House replies firmly. "As soon as I find someone worthy, I'll let you know."

"Worthy?" Foreman arches his dark brows, sighing inwardly.

"Well of course they have to be worthy," House snaps as he turns and heads for the door. "Speaking of my team if you need me, page one of them."

Foreman shakes his head as he watches House take his leave, muttering to himself that he'll never change and he actually would pity anyone new coming into the elite diagnostic team. At least Taub, Park and Adams had already worked around House and now had to come together as a collective unit but it would be far less transition than someone brand new.

"Who would dare to challenge House on anything?" Foreman mutters as he looks at his calendar and sighs. He had given House a deadline of two weeks and then he'd start arranging interviews on his own – something he knows House will hate but due to budgets it was his call to make. And if House delayed enough, he'd make it and reluctantly deal with the consequences later.

House heads into the department to check on his team and their latest case; his mind still torn about the intelligent young man that he thinks he keeps seeing, the realtor, his new job and now finding a new team member.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Tom, break time?"

"Yeah, finally. Man you look like hell."

"Feel it," Chase groans as he finishes the somewhat stale donut and looks up as his clinic team member plunks himself down into the chair next to him at the table in the staff room.

"You need to eat better. Is that all you've had all day?"

"Oh no…" Chase quickly lies. "This is just a snack," he replies with a tense smile, his brain ordering his stomach not to grumble and betray him. "How was this morning? Busy?"

"Ah usual. So…late night…hot date? Huh?" Tom elbows Chase and then grins; Chase gently chuckling.

"No no…just um…you know doing stuff at home and my alarm didn't go off this morning and the bus was late…" his voice trails off as Tom slaps him on the back. "I need to find a place closer to work."

"Or get a car," his co-worker casually suggests.

"Or…that," Chase agrees as both hear some loud shouting and then look at each other in wonder. But they waste no time in getting up from the table and hurrying outside to see what's going on.

"Mr. Reynolds you need to just…"

"Make it STOP!" The overweight man shouts; his lungs gasping for air.

"What's going on?" Chase asks in haste.

"He's hearing voices," the female doctor named Sarah replies with a huff. "But he won't sit down long enough for me to give him a shot to make his allergies go down."

"Mr. Reynolds," Chase starts in a kind but firm tone as he takes a step closer. But then much to his and everyone's surprise, the large man's fist balls and flies through air, striking Chase in the face and sending him toppling backward, his right hand instantly touching the now throbbing skin under his right eye.

"Doc I'm sorry! But…pleaseeeeee…." His voice bellows as he slumps down into the chair – quiet.

"About time he…"

"Oh damn, he's not breathing!" Tom's voice bellows as the three of them launch into urgent action to save the life of their unresponsive patient.

"Dial 911!" Chase instructs to the clerk as Sarah rushes back with the AED while Tom and Chase continue their CPR. "Clear!" His voice calls out as the three clinic physicians all pull back while the little medical device delivers the life-saving shock.

"Again!"

"It needs to charge!"

"Continue CPR!"

"Clear!"

"I have a pulse!"

"Keep it!"

The ambulance arrives a few minutes later and all three of the doctors stand back to allow the medics room to work around their floundering patient.

"He's failing again," the medic huffs as he looks at Chase with a heavy frown. "What else does he have?"

"I don't…I think maybe…it's almost tuberculosis but it's not. I'd like to investigate further," Chase tells the medic who shrugs.

"Tell it to his doctor kid."

"I am…his doctor," Chase tries to protest as the older medic looks at him in wonder and then shrugs once more.

"I'm sure the ER will figure it out. Just sign here and we'll be on our way."

Just before he hands over the form, Chase writes in that he thinks it could be Histoplasmosis, a disease that might mimic tuberculosis but has a few other potentially harmful symptoms. Chase slowly stands up and watches the medics wheel their patient out and then looks at the other two clinic doctors and frowns.

"Robert?"

"Wish he could have stayed a bit longer so I could make a proper diagnosis," Chase replies with a somewhat glum tone.

"But…we're not diagnostician's are we? Leave that to the bigwigs at the hospital."

"Exactly."

Chase watches Tom leave back to the desk and then usher the next somewhat stunned patient toward him; Chase heading into the back to put the medical equipment away. _It was something more…he said he works in an exotic plant store and cultivates mushrooms…fungus…soil…it has to be Histoplasmosis._

"Ah they're right…let PPTH handle it," Chase sighs as he puts the AED back in its cupboard and heads back outside. "Number…65."

He watches the elderly woman approach and instantly feels bad that his mind is now elsewhere…_PPTH's new diagnostic team is looking for…_

"Doctor?" She asks in a sweet tone.

"Right…sorry, okay…" Chase's voice trails off as he forces his brain to switch away from wanna-be diagnostician to that of current clinic doctor.

About an hour later, Chase heads back into the staff lunch room for a cup of fresh coffee and checks the message on his phone.

_'Want to work 8 hours tonight?'_

He looks at the start time and tells himself that Dr. House would be long gone and he needed the extra money. So he quickly texts back yes and grabs his cup of coffee. _You said you wanted one more day…_his brain reminds him. _ I need the money more. _

"Besides…I'm sure he'll be gone home by then," Chase tries to convince himself.

XXXXXXXX

"He didn't make it," House tells the patient's family and then leaves the room, letting his team take care of the rest. After he's done with his own file, House heads into the Oncology department to see what Wilson was up to. He watches Wilson with a family and then frowns when he watches the little boy give Wilson a hug and then hands him a picture he had drawn for him.

_'Ever thought of getting married and having a family of your own?' _Wilson had asked him one time in the past.

_'And turn out like my father? Oh yes sign me up for that future.'_

_'You don't know you'll be just like him.'_

_'Even if there's an apple tree on the top of the highest mountain, the apples at the bottom still come from the same tree and will become the same tree when planted.'_

_'Not everyone who comes from a broken home is ill-fated to live what they learned.'_

_'You sure?'_

_'How about adoption?'_

_'Can I get one that's all grown up?' _He had tossed back somewhat flippantly not expecting Wilson to reply but he did.

_'Course you can. Just find someone you bond with. Family isn't defined by blood. You know that.'_

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Wilson asks House as he approaches.

"No. Lost in thought."

"Is that a ducky in your pocket or…" Wilson starts as House's brows arch. "What is that?"

"It's…a ducky," House deadpans as he pulls out the little yellow plastic toy with the large smiling face. "Some kid lost it."

"And you're going to return it?"

"No. Kinda fond of the stupid little thing now," House replies as he shoves the little plastic figure back in his pocket. "Thought I could take you for a drink."

"Actually you ca…" Wilson starts only to be stopped just as his pager goes off. "Or not…ah damn. I'm needed in the OR. It's just a consult and…"

"I'll wait," House tells his friend in haste.

"I have a file that needs delivering to the pediatric department. Wanna take it? Buy me some time?"

House holds out his hand and then watches Wilson dart away before he turns and slowly heads for the elevator. "Well…we'll make the eight o'clock seating," he sighs as he ducks into the elevator and heads to the main floor. He gets out and slowly walks toward – well destiny.

At the same time, Chase finishes dressing in his green scrubs and then looks at his weary reflection in the mirror. "Tired…and you need a cheeseburger or something," he quips about himself as he locks his locker and then hurries into the hallway – heading for the pediatric department.

House rounds the corner, his mind thinking about Wilson's call to the OR and his discussion with Foreman about a potential new hire.

_'Sounds stuffy.'_

_'Who cares. He's qualified and…'_

_'Pass.'_

_'House…'_

_'I said pass. This is my team right? I'll bring you who I want.'_

Chase hurries down the hallway, not wanting to be late but at the same time his mind thinking about the man he had helped to treat earlier and wondering where in the hospital he ended up. Would he be tempting fate to ask the ER what happened?

_I can just call in and ask, _his mind ponders as he rounds his final corner. But just as he does, a small gasp escapes his lips. Followed by…"oh bugger…" a soft whispered curse.

House rounds the corner and bumps into someone, stepping back and uttering an angry growl that sounds like "watch where you're going."

But when his brain finally adjusts he realizes he's now standing face to face with the very young man he had been seeking a day earlier.

"You!" House states somewhat gruffly.

Chase literally freezes in place and tries to swallow.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so Chase was able to elude House at the House (lol) but will House actually surprise him in that stuffy little basement suite one of these days? And a bit more inner insight into our would-be father and son duo and yup both need that family but yes it won't be easy. Both are guarded and used to being alone. However, has destiny finally caught up with them? How will this meeting go? Would love your thoughts as always and I hope you're still loving this story as much as me so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. Who Are You?

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 4 – Who Are You?**

**A/N: **I'm so glad you're all still liking this story and as always a special thanks to Rei, Shooting2Stars, Missy and other guests for your feedback, so happy you're liking the story and hope you continue to do so. To everyone else who I can thank personally thanks so much for your amazing reviews and hope you like this update just as much.

* * *

House looks at Chase and at first wants to interrogate him but when he looks at his slightly flushed face and the dark circle under his eye wonders what kind of fight he got into that put him in such a shape? Not realizing of course that it was something a bit more than mere curiosity that was driving his need to know. The eyes looking back are once again pleading for some leniency and for a few seconds, he wants to give it. _What's wrong with me? _House's mind inwardly growls. Snap out of it!

Chase's heart rate starts to soar as he feels House's gaze starting to penetrate deeper and deeper. "I have to go," he utters in a voice so soft that if not for the utter silence building around them, it wouldn't have been heard.

"You're an orderly?" House asks directly as Chase's head mechanically nods. "So it was a scam right?"

"Scam?...what scam?"

"_It looks like Raynouds disease_. Remember those words spoken by you? There is no way an orderly would know that. So it was a scam right?" House presses once more as Chase tries to push past.

"How do you know I can't know that?" Chase dares to question; House's brows slightly arching in wonder. "I have to go."

"Not so fast. What was your motive?"

"There was no scam. Did he have that?" Chase asks weakly.

"Did he offer you part of a medical insurance?" House continues to press.

"It wasn't a scam," Chase tries once more as he pivots to the left; House's frame countering his move and stopping the younger man in his tracks.

"How old are you?" House inquires, looking at the young face and thin frame; his mind wondering if his parents even care enough to send him to work with a well balance meal. _Maybe I should be yelling at his damn guardian! _"Who hit you?" House asks in a tone that is laced with more concern than accusation.

"What?" Chase asks in shock.

"The black eye you didn't conceal very well. Who hit you? Was that from home? Or maybe you were trying to steal something?"

"What? No. I need to go."

"You need to tell me the truth!" House continues, his words forcing Chase to stop and look at him in frustration.

"And you need to listen to me!" Chase's voice manages with a small growl; a bit more strength behind it while House's eyes quickly scan his frame for a name tag. "It was a guess based on the symptoms I saw from what I know. Was I right?"

"Yes," House confirms as Chase's face literally lights up for a few seconds. _Is that all he wanted to hear? What?_

Once again House looks at the younger man before him as his brain swirls to process what is virtually a walking conundrum. The fresh face and surfer locks make him look younger and more vulnerable than he probably is but if he wasn't standing face to face he'd assume by the confidence in his tone and his _seemingly _genuine medical knowledge that he was a seasoned medical professional. But at the same time the tone in his voice is seeking…not mere approval but…praise? _Praise for what? being right?_

"Who are you?" House asks directly as he leans in a bit closer as his eyes settle on his name tag. "Robert? Who are you Robert?" House demands once more.

"I'm…no one," Chase replies; his voice finally wavering.

Once again his answer totally takes House by surprise. _No one? _Here would be the younger man's perfect opportunity to brag about how he got his medical knowledge but instead he bows out. _Odd…_the puzzle that was the human being before him was driving him to distraction, so much so that he ignores the repeated calls to his phone.

"House?"

This time Chase can thank Wilson for running interference as he once again turns and darts away into the hallway and then cuts through the OR and back into the pediatric department; on the other side of the thick cement wall from House and Wilson.

"Damn your timing!" House growls as Wilson looks at him in surprise.

"I thought…we were going for dinner? What's going on? Who was that?"

"That's…what I was trying to find out!" House huffs as he turns to look at Wilson's surprised expression.

"Okay…I'm lost here. What's going on?"

"I found the Aussie scam artist and you let him get away! Orderly…as if an orderly would have any kind of acute diagnostic knowledge. Looked like a damn kid! Needs a haircut and a good thrashing!"

"Did you want to call security?" Wilson inquires as House shakes his head no.

"No…it wasn't an insurance scam as the patient had insurance and there was no payout by us due to medical negligence. However, I wanted him to tell me that himself."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Finished?"

"Yes, still doing dinner?"

"You're buying."

"But it was your idea," Wilson tries to protest as House pushes past with a determined expression.

But House's mind refuses to let go of the fresh young face that had for a few moments dared to capture his attention once more and force almost protective feelings to inwardly surge. Something about the innocent pleading in his aquamarine eyes to believe him was so silent and yet so audible that he wasn't able to just push it aside as he had with others he would just as soon label 'braggart'.

"Okay so that scam artist really has you distracted," Wilson comments as watches House put some sugar onto his rice instead of salt and then curse. "Not like you to even care about some fresh faced know it all as you said earlier."

"He had the nerve to lie to me!"

"Who?"

"Robert."

"He told you his name?"

"No I read his name tag."

"So, maybe he's studying to become a doctor?" Wilson suggests as House's lips purse.

"Doubtful."

"You know…you have been wrong on occasion."

"I'm not wrong this time. I'll prove that kids a scam artist!"

"Why do you even care?" Wilson asks pointedly.

This time House looks at his best friend as his brain searches for an answer – coming up empty. _Yes…why do you care?_

"I…don't know."

XXXXXXXX

As soon has he had escaped House's scathing gaze, Chase ducked into the bathroom and felt himself getting nauseous; quickly dousing his face with cold water and praying that his nerves hold up and he doesn't lose whatever bits of supper he had ingested. But that doesn't happen and a few seconds later he turns and rushes backward into an open stall and throws up in the toilet.

"I didn't…lie…" Chase whispers as his hands rest on the rim of the toilet seat; his stomach lurching a few more times. When he's done he returns to the sink, looking up at his now flushed reflection as he washes his hands. "Kid? He called me...ah who cares," Chase grumbles, his mind now wondering if he shouldn't just seek out extra shifts at another health care facility.

As he leaves the bathroom Chase tells himself that he needs to just suck up the stomach cramps from the lack of food in his stomach and finish his shift; head home and then…_move again? _

"Hey Robert, man you look flushed. You okay?"

"Yes Alec," Chase answers in haste as he gets back to the task he was supposed to start earlier. "So…I had a run in with Dr. House…what's he like?"

"House? No wonder you look flushed. He's scary!" The other pediatric orderly states resolutely. "I heard he got a guy fired one time for wearing the wrong colored scrubs to work!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Oh nothing…I uh…bumped into him and it…startled him. He was um…gruff."

"Well I'd keep my distance if I were you. He'd probably get you fired for not watching where you're going!"

"I wonder what his co-workers think of him?"

"I think they live in fear," Alec answers curtly. "Just be glad you don't work on his team!"

"Yeah…be glad," Chase's voice whispers as he continues his task. But much like House, his mind also can't get past the conflict he had seen in House's eyes when they shared a few brief moments about half hour earlier. _He was looking…with concern? Admiration when I replied correctly? _Yeah right you wish someone your father's age would be concerned about you or admire you in any way! Your real father doesn't, you think some older doctor that accused you of lying and being a scam artist actually cares? _No…no he doesn't care…._

That glum thought carries Chase through the rest of his shift. Telling himself he'll change at home, he quickly grabs his jacket and then locks his locker, his mind now pondering getting a rental locker somewhere but wondering if he could justify the monthly cost just to calm his nerves. He slumps down onto the seat of the bus and stares wearily out the window; it now being very early morning, a few hours before dawn. _ I don't feel well…yes you need some real sleep!_

As he nears the darkened dwelling he wonders if Dr. House was serious in turning the House offer down or was just toying with the realtor as he heard tonight that he sometimes likes to do with random people. He lets himself into his little apartment, feeling a slight chill as the weather was going to be cooler for the next few nights. Wanting a bit of extra heat, he pulls his sweats and sweatshirt on over his scrubs and then unrolls his cool sleeping bag; crawling in with a small grumble.

_Don't apply for anything at PPTH…_his mind aptly warns him. You'll just continue to have more run-ins with Dr. House and if he finds out you're not even a citizen might try to hinder…well something. _Would he be that cruel?_ His mind counters as he tries to shift to his other side. Chase's weary gaze lifts and fixes on the small slit of light coming through the garbage bags that he had quickly put back up after his near miss with House and the realtor, his mind wondering what it will finally be like to live in an actual apartment with heat and lights and a well-stocked fridge, a place he'd never have to worry about being kicked out of. _I wonder if that'll ever happen…_

XXXXXXXX

House enters his quiet apartment that same night and slowly heads for the fridge to put in the leftovers from supper. He looks at the container from the night before and his brain instantly travels to a place that surprises even him. _That young man Robert could benefit from these leftovers._

"I don't care," House chastises himself as he quickly closes the door to the fridge and leaves the darkened kitchen. _Yes he needs a haircut and a well-rounded meal but that's not my problem! _And yet…you can't let it go, his brain snickers in return.

He looks at the little yellow ducky on his dresser, picking it up once more and looking at the initials on the bottom. "R. C."

_Robert? _The thought of the man, who looked younger but was probably at least in his mid to late twenties, having this as his possession and seeking to get it back was almost laughable. _As if the kid will miss the damn thing! Let it go! _

"He's probably one of those guys who just wants attention and lies to get it," House states sourly as he turns off his light. But as much as he tries not to think on "Robert" anymore he can't help but get the pleading look from his subconscious. _'Was I right?' _and he didn't lie…and that was why House can't let it go. It was impressive that someone his age would know something so seemingly complex at first glance.

The following morning, House once again looks inside his fridge and wonders how an orderly had enough energy to do his job being the size Robert is. "He needs a bit more fat on his bones," House mutters and then stops. _I don't care! _He inwardly insists, pushing past a small snicker that his subconscious offers. _Yes you do._

But even his team notices the change that same morning as he looks at the empty chair nearest his at the team table.

"Found a body to fill that yet?" Foreman asks as he enters House's quiet office.

"No and neither have you."

"This one has promise," Foreman replies as hands House the applicants papers.

"I'll call him and see."

"House…" Foreman starts, only to stop when House turns back and gives him a small glare. "Fine…lemme know what you think."

"Oh trust me, you'll be the second to know."

"Can't wait," Foreman huffs as he turns and leaves.

House looks at the papers in his grasp before he turns and nears his desk, picking up the phone and dialing the potential applicant. After a few simple pleasantries he offers a diagnostic scenario, almost without even realizing what he's doing. He offers the same symptoms the patient had come in with the other day, including the odd markings on the foot to see what his first response was.

The wrong answer is given and House discounts him.

_"But…but don't you want to talk about the rest of my credentials?"_

"I already have. Thank you."

And before he can say anything further, House hangs up and then calls Foreman. "Next!" On the other end, Foreman can only groan in return but isn't given the chance to say much else as House hangs up in haste.

"Happy Thursday."

House looks up as Taub enters and emits a small growl; Taub merely shaking his head as he takes his seat at the team table, the rest of them filing in and the day officially starts sometime later. The case about the patient with Raynouds disease was now closed, the patient successfully treated with no side effects and no one coming up later to claim or ask for extra funds. _That kid…Robert was right…_

"Dr. House?" Park's voice dares to break into his concentration.

"Don't look at me, you all have work to do!"

The team scrambles in different directions, leaving House in his office to tend to one more thing before answering a patient call. _I'll call staffing…they'll at least be able to tell me the last name of a Robert that worked in pediatrics last night._

XXXXXXXX

"You look…tired…or sick," Tom tells Chase that same morning.

"I feel…tired," Chase replies with a heavy sigh as he reaches for another useless muffin. It would add a bit of bulk but that was about it; his body craving some food with real nutrients in it since he didn't have any the night before. "I just need to get through today and then sleep," he tells his clinic co-worker, happy that he didn't pick up an extra shift in Peds for the next 2 nights.

"You need to eat better. Do you ever cook anything that's not instant?"

"No," Chase answers with a small huff as he takes another sip of the strong coffee and then reaches for another muffin. "Do these count?"

"Hardly," Tom smirks. "I told you that sometimes Zoe has leftovers and I don't mind sharing."

"I feel like I'm imposing, you know being that needy friend," Chase gently chuckles. "I'll be okay but thanks," he concludes not wanting to add that Tom's leftovers always made him long for a really good home cooked meal.

"Well I wonder if today will be uneventful."

"Oh come on, toe fungus is pretty exciting," Chase deadpans.

"Who asked for the problem case?" Sarah pops her head into the small staff break room with a perplexed expression. Both Chase and Tom point at each other, making their third clinic co-worker shake her head and hand Chase the file.

"Me?"

"You like to play medical Detective right? He says it's a simple cough. Sounds a lot worst to me but you tell me."

"How much worse?"

"TB."

"Really?" Chase asks as his eyes widen as he quickly grabs the file.

"Told you he liked this stuff," she looks at Tom and nods. "You know they have an opening at Princeton-Plainsboro on their diagnostic team."

"No thanks," Chase shoots down in haste as he quickly leaves the room. And while he was still afraid to even think about joining Dr. House's team, his mind was excited at the thought of something new to treat.

However, destiny had put that patient in his way for a very specific reason. Things were about to change once again.

XXXXXXXX

_Robert Chase…_House's mind ponders as the end of the day nears; his mind somewhat triumphant in finding out the name of the younger man he ran into last night.

_'Yes Dr. House I can confirm that a Robert Chase, who is hired by PPTH and works as an orderly for the Pediatric Department worked a shift last night. Anything else?'_

_'No. Thanks,' _he had replied, knowing that if he wanted to get his address or anything else personal, another department might raise some brows and right now he only had personal conjecture to fuel his mind. _Time to bug Wilson for a bit, _he inwardly chuckles as he heads toward his best friends office.

"Ready?" House asks Wilson as he lingers in the doorway to his office.

"Let me just drop this file off downstairs and then we'll go. By the way Horace is getting a new employee."

"You need acupuncture?" House retorts as they head for the elevator.

"You know it might help your leg."

"We've been through that," House reminds him as they reach the ER entrance. "Take care of business I want to see what's come in."

"House…it's late," Wilson groans as he shakes his head and goes to hand in his file.

House's eyes glance at the three charts sitting a few feet away on the nurse's desk, the second one catching his eyes. "Potential for diagnostic team," House mutters as the ER doctor walks up to him. "What is this Sid?"

"Something of a conundrum. We thought it was tuberculosis but the patient's history refutes that and the original attending physician ruled it out. Thought you might want to take a closer look and see if the original doctor's diagnosis was right. Or your team. That is if you're not busy," the seasoned ER doctor slightly smirks.

"Who sent him in…clinic referral…they're not usually…on the upper end of the diagnostic scale," House's voiced slows down as he reads the rest of the history and chart.

"Yeah a bunch of street monkey's," Sid tosses back in sarcasm as House starts to read the file.

"And what? Histoplasmosis?" House mutters.

"Not exactly a run of the mill diagnosis right?"

"Right," House answers with a heavy frown. "Did anyone call the clinic doctor to question it?"

"No time. That's why I wanted your team to take a look at. You can follow up if you want."

"Thanks," House mutters, not watching him leave but keeping his gaze glued to the paper in his hands.

"Ready?" Wilson asks House as he nears.

"In a second," House mutters as his eyes continue to read the clinic notes. "Yeah…I'll deal with it in the mo…" he starts and then quickly stops. "R. C. What the hell…"

"What is it?" Wilson interjects as House looks at him with a heavy frown. "You know this guy?"

"Not him…these initials…R.C."

"What about them?"

_Robert? Robert Chase? Could it be the same? No he's an orderly! And besides there could be a million people with those initials,_ his brain reminds him. _Or maybe he's running another scam! Would be doctor? That's not possible! Unless he scammed his credentials? _But as his fingers rest upon the silly little ducky in his pocket, something inside compels him to at least pursue the interesting diagnosis and the mysterious person behind it.

"Slight detour on the way to dinner. I want to go and see whoever wrote this up."

"Seriously? The clinic's probably closed."

"Still open and we're going now."

Wilson doesn't argue, as he's used to House's medical whims and so figures he'll take him to the clinic, show him that it's closed and that'll be that.

"House…"

"This diagnosis isn't typical of a street clinic doctor. I just want to see who it is that made this advanced a call."

"You want to hire them?" Wilson asks with a heavy sigh.

"You never know. I just want to see who the RC belongs to."

"Leave the poor clinic people alone. We're gonna be…"

"Late? You have the time so quite whining," House snaps as his mind continues to swirl with thoughts as they near the clinic. Chances are it was just his imagination and the person behind the RC is an experienced physician and not a young man with a penchant for pushing his buttons in ways he's not even sure himself why he allows to happen.

Wilson stops the car just outside the clinic and House looks through the window and narrows his gaze.

"Lights are on but…it's probably cleaning staff," Wilson states with a small groan as House gets out of the car. "House!" Wilson calls after him as House heads for the front door of the clinic; Wilson warning him not to make a scene if unnecessary.

House enters the clinic and looks directly at the only physician who suddenly appears and sits down behind the desk – Tom. "Are you RC?"

"What?"

"A patient came from this clinic into Princeton-Plainsboro and the attending physician's initials are RC. I have a few more questions and would like to talk to RC. Is that you?"

"No," Tom huffs as he gets up and ducks his head into the staff room. "Hey Robert. Some big shot from PPTH is outside wanting to talk to you. Yeah, he'll be right out," Tom tells House with a small chirp to his tone, House tossing back an unimpressed glance as Wilson can only shake his head.

"Someone was asking about…" Chase's voice starts out loud and confident but then instantly stops as he once again comes face to face with the one person on earth he's currently trying to avoid. "Dr. House," he whispers in dread.

"Robert Chase? You're the RC on this history chart? The attending physician?" House demands as Chase nods numbly.

"Yes," Chase answers slowly.

"But you're an orderly at Princeton-Plainsboro."

"Orderly? You're not a doctor?" Tom asks as Chase keeps his eyes locked with House's. "Robert, what's going on?"

* * *

**A/N:** hehe….yup Chase has run out of places to hide from House and now the truth will finally come out! However…before we get there…yes the caring connection between House and Chase is still there and slowly gaining momentum. House wanted to press but was concerned by Chase's appearance and Chase did briefly bask in the praise. Once Chase explains to House what will happen? And where will House find Chase next? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. An Instant Connection

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 5 – An Instant Connection**

* * *

Chase looks at House and then at Wilson and then back at House and feels the room around him starting to get bigger; his size shrinking into near oblivion as his heart starts to race.

"I'm both," Chase answers, looking only at House.

"Doctor's make more. Why pick up as an orderly?" House asks once again directing his question to Chase and ignoring Tom as if he wasn't even in the room. He notices the younger man turning slightly paler and wonders if it's from nerves of if he's genuinely not feeling well.

"I need the money and the flexibility…but no hassle," Chase manages as he tries to swallow, the back of his neck slightly damp and his stomach starting to ache. "What happened with Mr. Fletcher?"

"Histoplasmosis?" House questions; Wilson leaning back against the door frame and Tom also wondering why he was even still sitting there.

"Was I right?" Chase asks weakly.

Once again House sees that same earnest pleading in his eyes and pauses. _Why am I suddenly so conflicted?_

"Not a scam artist, I swear," Chase adds as the silence builds.

"Scam artist?" Tom looks up in haste. "What's going on? Who's a scam artist?"

This time House notices the expression on Robert Chase's face change yet again…panic? He was about to call Robert Chase out in front of a fellow colleague and suddenly it didn't seem as much fun as his mind had once made him believe; or that he would have in calling out his own team. _He's a doctor that picks up as an orderly because he needs the money but wants no further responsibilities…damn it makes sense and it's legal! _House's mind internally argues as both Tom and Chase look at him for an answer. Then much to the surprise of everyone, including himself, he lends Robert Chase a small helping hand.

"The um…patient. Your diagnosis was correct…_again_," House gently stammers; Wilson looking at his friend in silent shock. Relief floods Chase's aquamarine pools and he actually feels the acidic agitation in his stomach subside.

"Ok-ay," Tom comments as Chase's frame slightly loosens; his brain yelling at him to get something into his stomach and try to ease the acidic tsunami that House's abrupt appearance had caused. _I've heard Dr. House will throw you under the bus just for fun. _But House's answer was almost apologetic. It certainly did him a favor.

"What made you think it wasn't just pneumonia or TB?" House suddenly asks Chase.

"In um….Melbourne, some factory workers who work around bats they um…they had similar symptoms and he told me…well briefly that he works on a golf course that utilizes bats at natural insect cleaners. Being exposed to bat feces can contribute to respiratory problems and…well it was a guess based on what he told me."

"I see. Good work…Dr. Chase," House manages curtly as he gives Chase a small nod and then turns and heads for the front door. "Let's go," House tells Wilson as he pushes past him; Wilson looking at Chase with an amused expression before he offers a goodnight and then follows after House.

"What on earth was that all about?" Tom asks as he looks up at Chase in shock.

"I honestly don't know," Chase replies with a shaky tone.

"Isn't that the same Dr. House who has an opening on his diagnostic team?"

"Yes," Chase answers as he heads back into the staff room. He slumps down in the nearest chair and rubs his temples. _Did that just happen? _He inwardly laments as his hand rests on his forehead. He feels added warmth but tells himself that it was just leftover anxiety from his run in with House and he'll be fine a few hours. Chase looks at his watch and frowns; it was going to be a long few hours. But as he leans back and starts to think about his run-in with House some more he wonders if all that Alec told him was true. House was gruff at first but then mellowed; something Alec said the usually hardened diagnostician wouldn't do.

XXXXXXXX

"You're quiet," Wilson comments as they sit at the table at the little sushi restaurant. "Still thinking about the clinic thing?"

"No," House answers in haste then adds, "yes," and then… "no."

"Which is it?" Wilson asks in amusement.

"It's yes and no," House states flatly.

"So the Aussie's smart and apparently quite a knowledgeable young man and you were wrong," Wilson reminds House matter-of-factly. "You got what you went for right? The answer. He told you. Now you'll give it to your team and then see if they confirm Dr. Chase's theory."

"You figured it out," House deadpans as Wilson frowns.

"So the kid knew his stuff. Maybe he's trying to impress you?"

"Then he can apply for the job like everyone else."

"Come on aren't you happy that…right…_happy_…forgot who I was talking to."

"Did you notice his black eye?"

"Who's? The waiter's?" Wilson asks in confusion.

"The kid…Robert…Dr. Chase."

"Kinda…so?" Wilson's voice stammers as he at first frowns and then looks at House with sudden realization. "Wait…you're actually worried?"

"No I'm not," House answers so fast Wilson can only smile. "I was just curious. He's like a puzzle and I was curious. Puzzle's solved. That's it, nothing more. So…what do they have for dessert?"

Wilson listens to House rattle on about dessert and then gets after the waiter for being so tardy in responding but he knows…something about Robert Chase has taken ahold of his friend and now is refusing to let go.

_'You can always adopt.'_

_'Can I get one that's already an adult?'_

_'Why not?'_

Wilson's mind plays back the discussion he had with House a few months back when House first told him he wanted to look for a bigger living space, maybe even a small home. House had brushed off the adult adoption comment, saying he'd never want to end up like his father and ruin another human being's life. But upon watching House's posture and hearing the tone soften toward the mysterious Aussie doctor, Wilson wonders if perhaps this younger man wasn't forcing House's inner paternal fatherly feelings to blossom. If it was, he knows he has to walk a fine line, because House was the type of man to stubbornly refute something just to prove a point. And if the familial longing in Robert Chase's eyes meant that he too was seeking a family to want to belong to then he'd step back and let House discover that for himself – it was the one area he couldn't force upon his friend. Of course he also knows House is very guarded and they don't know Robert Chase from anything…maybe it was just a very long day that needed to end.

"Straight home now," Wilson slightly smirks as he drops House at his car in the hospital parking lot.

"Yes mom," House retorts with a small smile. "See you tomorrow."

House watches Wilson pull away and then gets into his own car. But instead of going straight home, he finds himself heading toward the clinic where Robert Chase works; his plan to follow Chase and see what kind of home environment he calls his own. _Probably some fancy, shmancy home…_House's mind ponders as he parks across the street from the clinic to wait for him to leave.

"You sure you want to come in tomorrow?" Tom asks Chase as he pulls on his jacket to leave. "Seriously buddy, you look sick."

"I feel…could just be stress from today. I'll be okay tomorrow. If not I'll let you know."

"Alright well dress warmer or something…kinda chilly out there."

"Goodnight."

Chase heads outside into the cool night air, telling himself he's just tired and after the stress from today and the surprising run-in with Dr. House needs sleep and he'll be okay tomorrow. His eyes dart nervously around, looking for Carl or anyone else wanting to cause trouble but not seeing the inquisitive set of eyes watching him intently from across the street.

House watches Chase leave and instantly wants to scold him again for being outside on such a cold night with such a light jacket on. _Just move it already and see where he lives so you can go home and get some sleep and forget about all this!_

But as he notices Chase get on the bus, his mind starts to ponder things further. _The bus?...maybe it's more convenient? _He tries to reason, thinking perhaps that Robert Chase lived in one of those trendy, downtown studio apartments with the ridiculous parking arrangements. But when the bus continues toward an area populated with more suburban dwellings he figures Chase has a family and they only had one car – it going to the wife and possibly kids. He'd be wrong on all accounts.

"Wait a minute…" House's lips mumble as the bus continues toward an area that he was now very familiar with – the same area he had looked at buying a home in. "Here? The same neighbourhood?" House mutters weakly; not realizing destiny was about to one up him.

He watches Chase get off the bus and continue a few more blocks on foot before he heads directly toward a home he knows all too well. "You've got to be kidding me! There? He's…." House's voice dies out as his brain starts to ponder a course of action he'd rather not.

_Homeless? No…it…it can't be…._

But sure enough when he sees a small slit of light appear beneath the garbage-bagged window his jaw literally drops. _It was him I saw that morning…_"he is homeless."

For a split second he almost wants to snicker at the younger man's plight but then…his heart sinks and he suddenly feels very sorry for him. _Homeless? Where's his family? What's going on? That's why he works two jobs!_

House looks at the abandoned home he had been shown by the realtor and suddenly the little out of place lamp doesn't seem so out of place anymore. _It was his lamp? Robert Chase is the squatter? Does anyone know? _More and more was making sense…_I'm no one…_as if the young man would want it to be known that he was broke and homeless. That thought actually makes him shudder and for a few seconds House's mind contemplates turning around and going home without further altercation.

But the more he ponders the lost longing in Robert Chase's eyes the more he finds himself wanting to go and see how the young man is faring. "There's no heat in that damn place!" House growls as he feels a chill starting to settle upon him in the cooling car. Faster than he expected, House watches the light go out and then looks at the time. _He probably showers at the hospital but didn't he eat dinner? No wonder he's skin and bones!_

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, House pushes himself from the confines of his small car and slowly makes his way toward the seemingly unoccupied home. Very carefully he lets himself into the back yard and then peers around the corner to see if there was perhaps another light on.

Darkness.

Having his cane ready just in case, House tries the door handle, frowning when he finds it locked. _But he has no key so can't lock it during the day…_House's mind muses as he pulls out the spare key the realtor had given him – just in case; House having promised to return it the following day.

House pushes the door open and then stops once again, feeling a small chill escaping and wondering how Robert Chase was faring in such an unfriendly environment. His hand feels along the way for a light switch; flipping it on a few seconds after his fingers rest upon it.

He hears Chase offering a small grunt in the darkened distance and dares to continue his curious journey. "Oh damn…" House's lips gently curse as he stumbles into something on the floor. He sees the outline of a small suitcase; the object once again only adding to the list of his curiosity against Robert Chase.

House spies the outline of the little lamp and flips it on; Chase's mind instantly aware of the room around him becoming brighter than the darkness. House finally is able to see what kind of environment Robert Chase calls home and his heart once again instantly plummets.

One suitcase. One small lamp. A sleeping bag on the floor. Garbage bags on the windows and no fridge…_what the hell does he eat?_

House's eyes instantly zoom toward the young man himself, Chase slowly turning over in his sleeping bag to see who had invaded his home. He notices his pale skin, the dark splotch under his eye seeming brighter thanks to the little white lightbulb; his expression one a sick child. His heart sinks once more. Chase's brain finally becomes aware of the fact he's not alone and his weary open eyes try to focus as a hand reaches out toward him; his lips instantly uttering a frightful gasp.

"Hush now and lie still," House tells him with a small snap in his tone; his hand gently swatting Chase's protesting limb as he rests his fingers upon Chase's forehead. Then his cheek and finally his neck. "You're feverish."

"Who…Dr…House?" _HOUSE? WHAT? _Chase's mind yells as he finally forces himself wide awake and tries to pull away. "No…" Chase utters. But his brain punishes his rash actions by forcing upon him a few waves of nausea, forcing him to pull back with a small groan.

"I told you to rest now."

Chase sinks back down into his slightly warm sleeping bag and looks up at House in remorse. "Are you here to turn me in?"

The question was that of a broken child and he couldn't…even if he had all the strength in the world, come back with something other than a kind remark. _What's wrong with me? _House's inner voice chides. _I normally delight in others misery. Why not his?_

"No I'm not," House replies as he pushes a few dirty blond locks off Chase's feverish forehead. "Why are you here?"

"I'm home."

"Home," House says flatly. "There's no heat or food," House states the obvious.

"I know. I'll be okay. Please don't tell anyone."

Once again House wants to scold the younger man for uttering such a ridiculous statement and being more concerned with pride and image than the actual state of his failing health. "I won't but you can't stay down here."

"I have…so far," Chase manages in a sleepy tone.

"What happens when this place sells?"

"I'll…move," Chase sighs. "Don't feel well," he adds as his eyes fall closed once more.

_Just leave him be…this is his life and he chose it…he's managed so far on his own…he's not asking for help…leave now!_

House's brain swirls with all kinds of reasons as to why he should just get up, turn around and walk out the door and not look back. _What put him in this position? When did he leave Melbourne? Why did he leave? Where is his family? What's really going on? _There were too many other things his curious brain wanted satisfied; that combined with newly found fatherly feelings was compelling him to stay at the young man's side.

"You have no food in you, it's freezing in here and you have nothing to keep warm. Of course you don't feel well," House's tone at first sounds scolding. But when Chase looks up with a remorse-filled expression his brain chastises him once more. "At least go upstairs and turn on the fireplace."

"They'll know…I'm here."

"Who?"

"People…the police…you," Chase finishes and then slumps back down with a small huff.

"I can't carry you upstairs stubborn boy."

"I'm okay. You can go…I'll be fine."

"Fine," House huffs as he slowly stands back up. But as soon as he does and then looks down before he turns, Chase's hand shoots out as if to stop him; quickly retreating back into the sleeping bag. _He actually wants me to stay?_

"At least let me drive you to a hotel."

"I'm okay…here," Chase insists as House's lips purse. _Then why did you want him to stay? _Chase's mind asks the same question as House.

House knows that since the home is currently vacant, he can't just turn on the heater and expect warmth to come forth. But he also knows he's not physically able to lift the younger man into his arms and carry him upstairs without hurting both of them. He was stuck. Or was he?

Pushing past his own need for warmth, House removes his coat and drapes it across Chase's slightly shivering frame and then turns and heads for the door; Chase's heart sinking that once again he was shown a glimpse of human kindness only to have if dashed away by the cruel hand of fate. _You brought this on yourself. Either go to a hotel or shut up and freeze!_

House, however, had no intention of going very far. Instead of going home, he searches out a Walmart and then heads inside, getting two woolen blankets, a space heater, an air mattress and then a few other things he hopes will nurse the young man back to reasonable health.

_'All sons want to carry on their father's legacy. Why should my son be any different?'_

_'Because father I don't want to stay here. I want to go to America. I can still carry on your legacy there.'_

_'Who will care about you there? There you'll just be another name on a door. Here people will at least know you're my son.'_

_'I want to be my own man. I'm going.'_

_'You go. But if you walk out that door know that you can't come back. Ever. If you need help or money you'll be on your own to get it!'_

_'Fine!'_

Chase's watery eyes open as his brain picks up some more shuffling sounds, his mind alerting him to the fact that he's not alone and needs to leave now. _Police! House called the police on you! Leave now! Oh…wait…House? _ At the same time, he registers House's voice telling him…something.

"Have to…leave," Chase stammers with a huff.

"You're staying right here," House instructs as he sets up the little heater and turns it on. Since the electricity in the home was also off, he had to run an extension cord from outside; one he borrowed from the neighbors.

Chase feels the warmth starting to embrace him and within a few minutes, the shivering stops and he's actually able to relax a little and bask in the warmth of actual heat. "Where's…that from?" He asks with a relieved tone.

"The sun," House can't help but retort in sarcasm as Chase's eyes finally focus on the little heater. Instinctively he tries to curl closer toward it but pausing as House's hand reaches out; his frame pulling back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to help you move closer," House informs him as he himself pulls back. "You can do that on your own. However, I want you to try to sit up and have a little something to eat."

"Fever."

"I know but I doubt it's a flu bug. When is the last time you ate?" House asks in firmly.

"Lunch. Muffin," Chase frowns as House shakes his head.

"That's not real food and your body needs…more. Here."

He wants to tell House he's okay but when House brings forth the little bowl of soup and bread, he finds himself struggling to sit upright to eat it.

"And take this," House offers Chase an over the counter cold and flu tablet. House positions himself on a small stool he had found outside and watches as Chase at first cradles the steaming bowl of soup before taking the first mouthful to his lips and then gulping it down and wincing. "I'm not going to take it from you," House reminds Chase as Chase pauses and looks up with a frown. "Eat slow."

Chase looks back down and reaches for the little piece of buttered bread and then back up at House as he swallows. "It's good."

"It's not homemade but it's better than a damn muffin." Once again House's tone comes across with a bit more of a snap to it than he might want and his expression instantly softens. "Just…eat slow."

As much as he wants to argue that its not food he needs, as soon as the hearty soup starts to enter his agitated stomach, the gnawing hunger pangs slowly start to subside and he knows he's wrong – he needed the food more desperately than even he thought.

"It's tea," House tells Chase as he hands him a steaming little mug of liquid. "Sip slowly, it's hot. I have some Gatorade here for later. Bring your electrolytes back up."

Chase pauses in his eating and looks at House in wonder.

"Stop with the lost puppy faces already," House grumbles as he reaches forward and pushes another stray strand off Chase's forehead. "You need a haircut."

Chase can only smirk as he takes another mouthful of the soup. "I'm not a fraud," Chase tells House in a soft but firm tone, House looking at him in wonder. "I want you to know that."

"A fraud wouldn't have been able to give me the answers you did," House replies seriously. "I'm not going to turn you in."

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you here."

"Why are you here?"

"I feel sorry for you," House says plainly.

"Of course…_pity_," Chase nods as he takes another bite. But House's mind picks up the small hint of bitterness in Chase's tone without missing a beat.

"Why are you homeless?"

"Went to a shelter a few months back. I um…was robbed."

"Same guy come back and give you the black eye?"

"No that was Mr. Histoplasmosis."

"Ah," House acknowledges as Chase finally finishes the soup and bread. "Lie back down and just rest. It's warm in here now. Time to stop shivering."

Chase's mind inwardly chuckles at House's simple command but he complies nonetheless sinking back into the now warmed sleeping bag; happy that the painful gnawing had subsided and the pounding in his head was starting to lessen.

"Feel better?"

"Yes," Chase answers softly as he looks up at House with wide, wondering eyes. "I don't need pity."

"You need a good thrashing," House half whispers as Chase looks at him with a frown. "Where's your family?"

"Melbourne. You? Waiting…at home?"

"You need to sleep now," House tells Chase once more as his hand reaches out and touches his forehead; totally ignoring his question. "Fever is coming down. Some cold medicine and something other than a stale muffin in your stomach will do that."

"And heat," Chase murmurs softly as his eyes finally close.

"And heat," House whispers as he looks at Chase's vulnerable expression with a sympathetic gaze. The night before, the younger man was so skittish and guarded but now…_oh snap out of it. He's just another patient. Leave the heater on and go home! Stop feeling sorry for him!_

House looks at his watch and feels fatigue starting to settle upon him. He had bought a little air mattress for himself just in case but the thought of sleeping on something so…so primitive wasn't appealing at all. But as he looks at Chase's now peaceful expression silently basking under his watchful care, something inside holds him in place – refusing to let him leave.

So House settles in his mind that he'll rest on the small air mattress with extra blanket and close his eyes for a few hours and then head back home. _After tonight you owe him nothing, _his brain tries to reason as he looks at the younger man a few meters away. _You found out who he is, what he does and where he lives…he's not asking for anything so you should feel no obligation to help him further! Or even care! Maybe he gambled away all his money! That's trouble you don't need!_

But as easy as it "sounds" to just put Robert Chase to the back of his mind and walk away for good, he can't. He chalks it up to a lack of sleep; convinced that come morning, he'll not give a damn about this homeless doctor and be on his way. _Homeless…shouldn't be homeless._

House's eyes drift over to the small suitcase and he feels his jaw tighten. _What happened to put him in this state? Broken family? No family? Black sheep maybe? _It was just another puzzling question that his brain wanted to seek an answer to – mostly to satisfy his own morbid curiosity. He hears Chase whisper something incoherent in his sleep and can't help but offer the younger man a small smile. But at the same time, he'd remain guarded; after all Robert Chase was a stranger and they usually brought trouble with them. _ I don't need trouble. I don't need this…I don't…right?_

Chase's mind drifts further into darkness, his stomach content and the pounding in his head and chest subsided; his body basking in the warmth, something he hadn't enjoyed for the past few nights. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at Dr. House a few meters away, lying on his side on a small air mattress, covered with a blanket. _Why is he still here? I don't need that much pity, _Chase's mind ponders before he closes his eyes once more.

But despite the fact that both were lost in the dark realm of sleep, one question was begging an answer from them both – what would happen come morning?

* * *

**A/N:** duh duh duhhhh Okay so their second meeting really piqued House's curiosity and he just couldn't help but see what Robert Chase was all about. And the need to help the patient with a bit of TLC was something House just wanted to give. Chase at the same time basked in that tender fatherly care. But they are still strangers and both are still very guarded. So what's going to happen come morning? Will they part ways? Or will they now be on the same slow but sure moving path? Would love your thoughts on this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Uncharted Territory

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 6 – Uncharted Territory**

* * *

A few hours later Chase's weary eyes open to see House still asleep on the uncomfortable little air mattress a few meters away. The little heater was still pumping out warm air and it was such a new and welcomed sensation to be feeling such continued warmth that he just remains still and basks in its warmth. _I'm sure he'll want something for all this…most people do, _Chase's mind solemnly ponders. He shifts onto his other side, determined to offer House whatever money he had for his kind hospitality and then find a new place to live.

_'I followed you here,' _he recalls House confessing. It was so telling. _Pity…_of course he felt sorry for me when he found me but why did he follow me in the first place? Just to turn me in? Probably. _You're looking for something more. There is nothing more._

Sleep tugs at his weary eyes as he turns his back to the heater and sinks back into a deep sleep. A somewhat restful sleep considering.

House, hears Chase rustling in his sleep and being a light sleeper in such an unfamiliar location, watches with a silent gaze as Chase mutters something and then rolls onto his other side; putting his back to the warmth before falling silent once again.

However, his phone softly buzzes on his hip and House is quick to pull and look at the little reminder. _'Interviews.' _He puts his phone away and then looks over at Chase's sleeping frame and frowns. This was uncharted territory for him and he wonders if he can just leave a note and go. _Why not? I don't owe him anything…_his mind correctly reasons.

As much as he wants to linger and wait until the younger man awakens he knows if he does, he'll just be inviting further emotional conflict for them both so decides to take his leave – as quietly as possible. He looks down at Chase's peaceful expression and pauses, his brain a mixture of asking how he can just leave and urging him to go before any more fatherly feelings develop. _You've been alone this long why invite emotional hassle now?_

He knows that Robert Chase is obviously very self-sufficient and if not for finding him in a weakened condition would have gone about his business as if nothing happened. However, he knows that last night is also not something he'll be able to throw away so easily. _LEAVE NOW! _His brain urges as Chase starts to stir.

House leaves the second woolen blanket a few feet away and the rest of the groceries that he had bought. He carefully picks up the second air mattress, pulls on his jacket and slowly heads for the door. His eyes take one last look at Robert Chase's sleeping frame before he disappears through the door and then into the early dawn; wanting to look back but not doing it. _This is for the best, _House's mind tries to convince him. _It is…right?_

However, his day would now be spent in emotional torment.

XXXXXXXX

About two hours later, Chase's mind finally starts to stir him awake, a few flashes from the night before trying to help him make sense of why it's suddenly warmer than the past few mornings. He opens his sleepy eyes and looks ahead and sees…nothing.

"Wha…House?" Chase's lips mutter as he quickly rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks around. The room around him is now empty. _Did I just imagine all that? _Chase's mind ponders as he slowly sits upright. But as he looks at the little heater, extra blanket and little bag of groceries his full recollection of the night before comes back to him. _Why did he even bother helping me?_

"Oh right…pity," Chase sighs as he tries to stand up. But pangs of dizziness instantly assault him and he's forced to slump back down to a seated position. He stares around the empty space as a feeling of rejection and misery start to come upon him. _Of course he wouldn't stay…why would he? He helped me out of pity and now…I'm ashamed of me. Why wouldn't he be? Probably didn't want to be seen coming out of here. _

Chase's eyes slightly water as his father's negative comments slam into his mind but he's determined to just suck it up and get back to work. _Who cares if you think you impressed him with your knowledge…he didn't care about that! _

Chase looks at the leftover food and reaches for a piece of the bread and some Gatorade; slowly eating and drinking both. His phone buzzes and he's quick to reach for it, foolishly thinking that maybe Dr. House was going to offer him a real job. It's not.

_'You coming to work today? Or are you taking a sick day? Tom'_

As much as Chase wants to text his worried coworker back and say he's on his way in, as soon as he tries to stand up, the room threatens to spin and he knows he's stuck. So with a sigh of defeat, he texts back that he's taking a sick day and will see him tomorrow.

Chase opens the small grocery bag and looks at the two protein bars, the bagel, small packet of cream cheese and jam and a few other things that would be filling but at the same time at least somewhat nutritious. _Why'd he even bother? I'll bet he's laughing at my miserable expense right now._

XXXXXXXX

"I said I want it now! Do it right or don't do it at all!"

"But…"

"Better yet let me handle this," House growls as he snatches the file from Taub and storms away; Wilson rounding the corner and walking up to a surprised Dr. Taub.

"What's going on?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the den this morning," Taub replies with an exasperated sigh as he heads toward another patient; Wilson slowly following after House. But before he can run any kind of interference, his pager goes off and he's called away to business of his own, making a mental note to check on House at lunch time.

"My name is Ted."

"So?" House retorts with a small huff before he looks back down at the patient lying in the bed a few meters away.

"So that's my name. You called me Robert."

_No I didn't!...ah yes you did…_his mind argues back as his lips purse but he says nothing. "Get a haircut," House simply retorts as the man's father looks at him in wonder.

"Can you help my son?"

"Yes," House answers curtly as he scribbles something on a slip and hands it to the nurse. "He'll be fine in a few days."

"Thank…" the younger man starts… "you." But House had already turned and left, his mind mentally scolding him for being distracted by Robert Chase's pitiful expression. _Just let it go already! You got your answers…you helped a sick, homeless person now MOVE ON!_

Easier said than done.

House looks up and sees an image of Robert Chase, walking toward him in a white doctor's coat and he has to literally give his head a shake to remove the image from his minds-eye. _Shouldn't have followed him home!_

House heads back to his office to try to get a few other things done; and for the most part it works – at least temporarily. Lunch would be another emotional battle brought on by a very trusted source.

XXXXXXXX

After he had eaten something, Chase lays back down and tries to get the pounding in his head to subside; his plan for the day to rest up, then get something for lunch, come back, pack up and then go out and find a new place to call his temporary home. _I can't go back to PPTH…House knows…makes it worse…I could never apply to work on his team now – he'll never respect me._

He turns off the heater and then finally stands up; his body still feeling a bit achy but not as bad as the day before. _All you needed was some proper TLC. It wasn't care…it was pity!_

"I don't need pity," Chase sourly mentions as he puts away most of his belongings into the little suitcase. House didn't take away the blankets so he assumes he can keep them; knowing he can't keep stealing electricity from the neighbours. _I don't steal…I'll go without but I don't…House didn't steal…he borrowed to keep you warm!_

"Time to go," Chase tells himself as he follows the electrical cord to the backdoor and slowly pulls it open. It was now broad daylight and he was taking a real chance coming and going from a vacant home. _If anyone sees, they'll call the police for sure! That'd be even more embarrassing and more expensive!_

Chase's eyes dart nervously around but when he sees the coast is clear, he quickly pulls the electrical cord free of the neighbours outlet, coils up the cord and puts it into the back entrance, closes the door and hurries toward the fence and into the alley behind the home.

He offers a soft curse as his heart starts to race faster at the fear of being seen and small waves of dizziness threaten to send him right back to the ground. But he pushes past that and heads toward the end of the block and onto the busy street, his stomach wanting something more than a useless bagel. _Can I blame House for wanting to have something with a bit more substance? _Chase's mind growls as he enters a small diner. He takes the smallest booth at the back and looks at the menu. For a few seconds, his eyes rest on the steak and eggs description; his mind rejoicing that he'd finally be having something rich in protein, iron and other nutrients instead of empty calories. However, the price keeps him from fully enjoying that future and instead he opts for the special, eggs, toast and bacon.

Chase takes a sip from the nearly empty bottle of Gatorade and then looks down at the item in his grasp. _So House…he went out and bought those things for me…_as much as Chase wants to ponder the fact that House did it because, for even a few brief moments he cared, he knows it's as House admitted – pity.

"Coffee's included honey," the older woman tells Chase she places a steaming mug on the tabletop before him.

"Thank you," Chase politely offers as he looks up at the time. He knows what he'd be doing right now the clinic – tending to someone's allergy or broken finger, but he can't help but wonder if he was a part of House's diagnostic team at PPTH what new medical mystery he'd be helping to solve. To be part of that team would be pretty amazing. _Ah who am I kidding? As if he'd offer the job to a homeless bum._

His breakfast arrives and Chase settles in his mind that this is his fate and to accept it. However…he can't help but wonder what was going on at PPTH.

XXXXXXXX

"So…having a good morning?" Wilson asks in sarcasm as House plunks himself down at the small table in the cafeteria – both of them finally able to enjoy a late lunch.

"Yes…perfect!" House snaps as he reaches for the sugar jar.

"Really? So…sugar on meatloaf. Never thought of that."

"Ah damn it. Stupid bottle!" House grumbles as Wilson's brows arch in amusement. "What? They should be labelled better!"

"I agree. However, I am curious as to what's going on? Someone on the team leaving? Or maybe Foreman is on your case to get the spot filled?"

"No and yes!"

"Come on House it's me…what's going on?"

"It's…" House starts and then stops. "It's nothing. I made a mistake last night and now I regret it."

"You? Regret….a mistake? Hmm doesn't sound like you."

"You said last night it was possible I made a mistake."

"True. But you are not usually the one to admit it. That's usually my job and then you yell at me."

"Sounds about right," House grumbles as he leans back in his chair and then looks down at his food. _I wonder what Robert is having for lunch? _House's jaw grits and he has to tell himself to stop thinking about the pathetic little Aussie doctor – the brilliant but homeless Aussie doctor and just get back to his own life. A life without anyone to worry about emotionally except himself.

"Okay then…you mean going to the clinic? You regret that?"

"Yes."

"Why? You didn't do anything…too wrong," Wilson replies with an amused smile. "And then…oh wait…you went back?"

"Where's the damn salt!"

"You did? Really? But why?"

"Because…because I wanted to see…ah I just…" House starts and then pushes his plate away. "That kid…Robert…Dr. Chase…he…"

_Are you going to tell anyone I'm homeless?_

"He?" Wilson pushes.

"He's not what I expected and I just…oh screw it, he's homeless!" House growls under his breath and then pulls his plate back.

Wilson looks at House in surprise; not expecting that revelation to come forth. _Normally House would have just said it with a snicker…he actually looks…upset? Really? _"Okay. Did he ask for money or something?"

"No. Would have been better if he did because then I'd take pleasure in mocking him. Now it just seems…"

"Like kicking him when he's down?"

"Literally," House retorts with a small wince.

"So you followed him to some…shelter?"

"Worse. He didn't even want to go there. He was cold and sick and shivering," House's voice trails off as Wilson's surprised expression remains.

House, in the past, has at times shown that he's capable of showing fatherly affection and tenderness toward certain patients but he's never usually felt…regret? Remorse? Concern? For any of them a few hours later, much less a whole day later. _This is new for him…it's almost…comforting? Oddly…comforting._

"Why didn't you bring him to the ER?"

"Begged me not to and so I didn't. And I left and now…"

"You regret it," Wilson interjects with a soft interject.

"I shouldn't have gone in the first place. But…it'll pass and…"

"You are just going to leave him on the street?"

"He's not my problem," House replies in haste as he tries to pick at his lunch. _Robert probably didn't get anything for lunch…stubborn boy!_

"Did you at least offer to drive him to a shelter…damn I wonder why he's homeless?"

"Probably squandered away all his money on stupid things!" House replies with a small clip to his tone. "I don't care."

"And yet…you can't help but wonder if he survived the night?" Wilson counters; House looking up with an angry glare. "What? I've known you for how long? You might be able to fool others but you can't fool me. You are actually interested in what happened to him?"

"No because interest means you are concerned and being concerned means you care! I don't care!"

Wilson leans back in his chair, his mind now a mixture of concern for his best friend and for the young man who was just revealed is sick and homeless. "You can't just leave him House. You know that. If you do it'll eat away at you until you at least know he's at a shelter."

"No because if I go back…I'll have to admit I went back because I was concerned."

"And that's so wrong?" Wilson continues to press. "I'm not telling you to open your arms to him but you can take him to a shelter."

"He doesn't want to go there. I offered and he said no because he was robbed there. So my obligation is over."

"Uh huh…" Wilson replies as House puts down his glass and looks at his best friend with a heavy frown. "You can't just leave him like that."

"Why not? I'm not his father and I have no obligation toward him? He's made his bed and now…it's not my fault he's homeless! He's not asking for help so I don't see why I need to give it!"

Wilson's head slightly cocks to the right and he looks at House with arched brows; House's brain racing as he tries to make sense of the emotional turmoil raging inside him. "And yet…you can't just let it go."

"I have to."

"I'm not asking you to adopt him I'm just saying…you can't just turn your back now."

"Why not?"

"Because you're the one that sought him out in the first place," Wilson correctly counters as House's teeth grit. "If you weren't concerned you wouldn't have gone back to the clinic or followed him to wherever it is that made you see that he's homeless. That's why," Wilson explains in a softer tone.

"He doesn't want my help."

"Sometimes the strongest cries for help are the most silent," Wilson reasons.

XXXXXXXX

After his late lunch, Chase takes advantage of the fact the day is somewhat sunnier and takes his time walking back, basking a bit longer in the sun and feeling some relief settle upon him. But as soon as he rounds the corner to the street, he notices the same realtor's car slowly driving by and his mind instantly panics.

_Just calm down or your throw up all your food! _His brain warns him, not wanting to dispel the few nutrients he had just ingested. He pauses and pulls his phone, pretending to make a call. But when the car drives by he sees that it's not the realtor and his anxiety slightly lessens.

Chase quickly puts his phone away and hurries toward the home and then darts into the backyard, closing the gate and praying his rapidly beating heart will calm. Chase lets himself inside and then heads for what is his current bedroom. He feels some pangs of dizziness starting to consume him so he slowly lies down and closes his eyes.

_'Was I right?'_

_'Yes and I was most impressed. How would you like to bring that knowledge to my team?'_

_'I'd love to!'_

For a few seconds Chase's lips twist upward at the thought of being offered a job with such a respected medical institution. _Oh get over it! I'm sure Dr. House had a great laugh at your expense and if he sees you again as an orderly, will only prolong his disdain. Let it go!_

But he can't. Ever since he saw the ad he wondered what it would be like to be given a complex medical problem to work on and then given free reign as it were to investigate it until the problem was solved. He had already guessed two problems right and that had given his professional knowledge a bit of a confidence boost; his ego basking in that accolade from Dr. House.

However, reality comes back to him and he forces himself to roll onto his side and try to forget his silly notion about getting a job offer at PPTH; a real job offer – as a medical profession, not some poor, starving orderly. His plan for today was still intact and he tells himself to rest up as much as he can until it becomes dark, pack up everything and go in search of a new home.

He had thought about going back to the shelter, but knows that Carl would be able to find him and the less hassle he has with his sometimes sober sometimes not so-called friend the better. _I don't need that right now. _Besides, he knows if Carl is high then he'll not think twice about trying to take whatever little bit of money Chase has by force. His money was too hard come by for him to allow that.

Darkness finally descends and as much as he just wants to find the little heater again and bask in its glory, he can't. So with a heavy sigh he starts to pack up his meager belongings and then heads for the window to remove the garbage bags. He carefully packs them away in his suitcase, the little lamp being last.

Chase's heart sinks as he hears some rain drops pelting against the side of the window and knows he's in for a stormy night and he will mostly like be soaked by the time he reaches the bus stop. _Maybe I'll just take a chance and go to the shelter. At least I'll be able to use the laundry to dry my clothes and take a shower._

He steps outside into the biting night air and sighs heavily. _Something has to change…and fast._

XXXXXXXX

House signs off on his last patient form and leans back in his chair, looking at the clock and frowning. _Straight home now…_he tries to convince himself but at the same time as he slowly heads down to his car, he knows he can't help but want to take a drive by the vacant home to see if Robert Chase is enduring another deplorable night with very few amenities. He flips on his windshield wipers and offers a small curse as the sky opens up and a small crack of thunder adorns the stormy night sky.

_At least he's dry! _House's mind huffs as he turns off onto the street. He nears the darkened home and frowns as he squints toward the basement windows. _Are they…still covered? _He knows he cannot endure another night on the uncomfortable air mattress, less he wants to put himself on the list for a prosthetic leg. The chronic pain would not allow it.

But as he nears the side of the empty home, he pauses just as a bolt of lightning brightens the sky. _The garbage bags are gone! _House hurries toward the back door and after forcing the lock open, flips on the light and stares at the emptiness before him. _See! _His brain scolds. _He went to the damn shelter! Now go home!_

"Well Wilson…I tried," House mutters as he gets back into his car, shaking off a bit of the rain and then slowly heading toward the main street. However, just as he turns the corner, he stops and stares – not sure he's seeing what he is but offering a small curse as he knows it's true.

There, huddled under the open bus shelter, being pelted by the rain and clutching his small suitcase to his chest is the person he had been seeking – Robert Chase.

"Ah damn it!" House growls as he pulls up close to the dimly lit shelter and rolls down his window. "Dr. Chase?"

Chase watches the car approach and then slows down, his brain telling himself it's probably just someone waiting for the bus. If they're there to rob him then he'd just offer his suitcase, his body too tired to offer much in the way of resistance. But as the car gets closer the face inside comes into view instant dread starts to creep up upon him. _Dr. House? Oh damn not again! He's going to I'm the ultimate pathetic loser!_

"Taking your advice and going to the shelter," Chase offers with a small stammer, his brain wishing his teeth would stop chattering. _I hope he believes me!_

But House doesn't.

"The bus doesn't come along for another hour and I'm assuming you're just resting here out of the rain before you look for another place to squat."

"So?" Chase counters bitterly. "I can manage."

"But if you stay right there for an hour you'll end up with Pneumonia."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry I left the basement suite as I found it, like you wouldn't even know I was there," Chase admits in a sad tone.

House looks at the younger man and instantly he sees a small boy, looking at him with pleading eyes and Wilson's voice is heard in his head.

_'Sometimes the strongest cries for help are the most silent,' Wilson reasons. _

"Get in," House offers to the sudden surprise of them both.

"What?" Chase returns in shock.

"Just…get in," House resigns, knowing that he was able to leave Chase this morning in a relatively safe environment of the basement suite but leaving him sitting in the rain, soaked, shivering and uncertain how or where he'll spend the night forces House to pull out some protective fatherly feelings he didn't know even existed in him.

"I'll be okay," Chase tries to insist as his bare hands continue to slightly shake from the cold.

"Stop playing the damn martyr!" House gently scolds as Chase's lips purse.

House does something else that once again surprises them both, he gets out of the car and heads toward Chase with a concerned expression. "Let me take this," House tells Chase as he tries to pry away the suitcase. "You're getting wetter by the minute."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Yeah, it shows," House mutters as he succeeds in freeing the suitcase and then carries it to the backseat, a protesting Chase in tow. "Please, just get in."

Feeling the rain biting at his exposed skin with a bit more harshness, Chase finally resigns himself to defeat and heads for the front passenger seat. Instantly the warmth of the car starts to embrace him and he actually uncurls his fists and surrenders into the plush front seat.

"So…do you want the address to the shelter?"

House looks at the younger man's expectant and once again silently pleading expression and feels his heart droop. The shelters were full of people who preyed on those they deemed weaker and while Robert Chase was miles above them in an intellectual capacity but he knows it won't come down to a battle of wits.

_'Went to a shelter once, but was robbed. I won't go back.'_

If he takes him to the shelter, he's sure he'll just turn around and head for the nearest cardboard box and fall asleep at the mercy of whoever happened upon him. _Do you…want to take him to a hotel? _

"If I take you to the shelter you won't stay will you?"

"I don't want any more pity and I do not want any more charity. But I don't need to stay at a hotel," Chase insists.

_I could…take him home? What? Really? Home? Your home? Just one night? …. Really? _

"I have a…different idea about where you can stay tonight."

"Really? Where?"

* * *

**A/N:** hmm so of course the bond that has started to grow between them won't diminish that easily as evidenced by House's regret and then going back to see Chase. Poor little duckling sitting all alone at the bus stop…will House actually take him home for the one night? and if so what happens next? Or will he chicken out and take him to a hotel? Hope you're all still liking this and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. An Unlikely Alliance

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 7 – An Unlikely Alliance**

* * *

"Home."

"I don't…oh wait…your home? I can't. I don't want to impose…your home?" Chase stammers nervously; his mind starting to swirl.

"I have a spare bedroom that you can use for tonight."

"No," Chase insists as he tries to get out of the car. But House's hand instantly rests on his forearm, making him look up with a look of remorse. "I don't want pity."

"I don't offer pity. I am offering you a place to stay where you can be sure the person sleeping down the hall won't be trying to steal anything from you. I will of course expect the same in return."

"I don't steal," Chase admits in a soft tone as House's gaze remains fixed. "I should…"

"I know where you work. If something goes missing I think I'll know where to find you but that's not my main concern. Please close the door. I don't want more rain inside my car."

"Okay," Chase finally agrees.

Chase closes the door and then nods as he puts on his seatbelt; his mind wondering if House is actually serious or this is just something else to mislead him. _Why would he lie about it? _his mind counters, to which of course he has no comeback. So he sits quietly in the front seat, his eyes just staring outside into the dark of night.

Not being used to making small talk with strangers for the sake of making small talk, House doesn't seem as cognizant of the quiet the same as Chase; however, it's also not lost on him. _Ask him why he's homeless, _his brain suggests. But as much as he wants to pry he knows it'll just back the younger man into an emotional corner and he'll end up sleeping on the street to spite House's efforts.

The awkward silence continues until they reach the entrance to the underground parking lot. Chase had tried to settle his mind a little and for a few blissful moments his stomach had nearly cooperated. _Ask him about his day? _His mind urges as he looks at House and then quickly turns away. _ I can't…why would he care to tell me? I'm just a pathetic charity case…I'm sure he's doing this to ease his conscience for barging into the clinic and putting me on the spot!_

All that growing inner calm changes back to anxious anxiety as soon they pull into the underground parking lot of House's apartment building and his nervous tension skyrockets. _Just one night…calm down! _So he takes a deep breath, collects his suitcase from the trunk and slowly follows after House toward the elevator, his heart rate rising with every step he takes. _I might not even make it up there…_

But he does and arrives at the door to House's apartment, his eyes darting nervously around as he steps inside but remains fixed in place just on the threshold.

"If I was going to chop you up into little pieces and boil you I would have drugged you first. Hard to cut up a body when it's moving all over the place," House quips; Chase at first looking him shock and then starting to relax when House's face breaks into a small smile.

Chase remains nervous and silent.

"Do your legs still work?" House asks with some amusement as Chase finally removes himself from his place and slowly follows after House, his eyes darting around at everything in sight. His mind fondly recalls the apartment he shared with the friend of his father Jordan, until the older man passed away a few months after he landed in America; leaving him alone once more. After that he was on his own…a few more lonely months – until now.

"Yes…sorry," Chase replies with a soft whisper. "Did you lose a bet? Is that why you're helping me?"

"No bet."

"Trying to make up for putting me on the spot at the clinic?" Chase blurts out and then looks at House with wide eyes; his brain trying to send his lips an apology.

"No one's ever helped you just because?" House retorts as Chase shakes his head. "Well this is a first then for us both."

"A…first?" Chase asks in a soft whisper as House nods.

"You can stay in here for tonight," House tells Chase as Chase slowly walks up to him and peers into the room. It was of a modest size with very few furnishings and looked and felt just like a guest room. But in reality, it might as well be a five star hotel in his mind; it was perfect. Private and quiet and…safe.

"Okay," Chase replies as he looks at House with a wondering glance. "One minute you want to turn me in and then next you want to help me? I don't understand."

"Neither do I," House merely answers as he pulls away and lets Chase get settled. He pulls his phone and texts Taub, stating that he has a special patient to tend to off-site and won't be in until tomorrow. Then he looks at Wilson's name and knows he'll tell his best friend tomorrow – tonight he just doesn't have time to deal with Wilson's barrage of questions and tending to his curious houseguest.

_'Just remember, you can offer him kindness one night and not feel guilty,' _Wilson had told him in truth.

"Change into something dry before you catch Pneumonia."

Chase watches House leave the room and then sinks onto the bed clutching his small suitcase on his lap while his mind and heart both race at top speed. None of this makes sense to him and he can't figure out why Alec and Tom at each respective work place would tell him these horrible stories about Dr. House only to have the older man open his home for the first time and then seem so kind about it? _This has to be a cruel joke right? Maybe I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. I know if I go to sleep, I'll wake up in my own dismal world._

With that sobering thought Chase, removes his wet jacket and then lies down on the bed, slightly curls and closes his eyes, his body just wanting to shut down and rest.

About twenty minutes later, House hears only silence coming from the guest bedroom and goes to inspect. Instead of finding Chase putting a few things away or even getting dressed into something warmer his eyes rest upon Chase's sleeping frame on the double-sized bed. He slightly shakes his head as he feels a coolness in the room and turns up the heater and then drapes a warm blanket over Chase's frame. _Silly boy is still half wet but not caring about his health, _House muses as he notes Chase had removed the wet jacket, changed his pants but left his damp sweater on.

He hears Chase mumble something incoherent but decides to let the younger man sleep as long as he wants; his body desperately wanting and needing as much solid and comfortable rest as possible. _How on earth could he sleep like that for…how long has he been that way?_

"no…father…sorry…I'll…stay…"

House's brow furrows as he wonders what the few telling words are describing? So he has a family and they are still alive. Melbourne? Judging by Robert Chase's fresh accent, their parting was more recent than maybe the young doctor would admit. One more piece of the human puzzle that House was now interested to solve.

About an hour later, Chase's mind finally starts to pull him from his sleepy stupor, his body feeling a bit more refreshed and the pounding in his head all but gone. For a few seconds his still fuzzy brain recalls being sick the night before…and then being so graciously attended to by a man that he had literally feared would have him arrested on the suspicion of fraud. _Now I'm back in…wait…where am I?_

His senses pick up the smell of something very tasty but he tells himself its coming from…_the home owners! LEAVE NOW! _His legs gently thrash as his hand reaches to the right and flips on the small lamp. However, the room that finally comes into clear focus isn't the one he was in the night before…or the past few nights for that matter. _It wasn't a dream? _That reality is further compounded when he hears Dr. House's voice in the other room. _I'm in his…home._

As much as he tells himself he should just stay in bed and just rest, curiosity gets the best of him and he slowly removes himself from the warm nest of covers, dresses in drier pants and then goes in search of his somewhat elusive and very confusing host. As he nears the kitchen his stomach starts to grumble something fierce and he wonders if it's just hunger pangs or would fear of nausea keep him from eating some of whatever smelled so good.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," House greets with a small chirp to his tone as he looks up from his little desk.

"What um…time is it?" Chase asks in a sleepy tone as he rubs his face; House looking at his slightly disheveled appearance in amusement.

"Almost time for dinner."

"Dinner?" Chase's eyes widen in wonder as House nods. "It's nearly eleven. I think I just need more sleep. I came to say…"

"You obviously needed it. Come and sit down before you fall over. Are you hungry?"

"I uh…" Chase pauses as he looks over at the large pot on the stove and then back at House with a nervous stare. "I don't want to throw up."

"I don't think you have the flue. I think you are undernourished and suffering from lack of sleep and maybe general common sense!"

"Common sense?"

"Even a cheap motel is better than a dungeon with no heat," House retorts as Chase eases himself down into the chair by the kitchen table. _Go easy on the poor boy!_

"Smells good."

"Beef stew with dumplings and some fresh bread in the oven."

"You…bake?" Chase asks in utter shock as House's expression softens once more into amusement.

"This is from yesterday but yes and I'm just warming it up. Now you're going to eat everything I put in front of you. I don't care what hour it is," House tells Chase as Chase looks up with an almost trusting gaze in his eyes. "Why are you on the streets? Why is a smart doctor like yourself homeless? I know the clinics get paid somewhat less than…it's not my business," House rattles off in haste before he quickly stops; heading into the kitchen to get them both something to eat.

Chase looks at House's tense shoulders and wonders if the older man is genuinely interested or perhaps just wants to know so he has something more to tell his high paid team when he returns to work tomorrow. _Oh yeah I helped some homeless clinic doctor – no wonder those places can't attract real talent – this winner lives on the street and eats garbage!_

"If by your silence you're wondering if I'm asking so I can gossip to someone…don't. It would only amuse those that know you."

"I left Melbourne with no money and am paying off visa bills and…saving for things," Chase stammers nervously, not wanting to add anything about saving up for his naturalization/citizenship paperwork, a car or a few other necessities. They would be laughable to the older man who obviously lives a very comfortable life.

House looks up and notices Chase slowly looking around the room and then coming back and locking eyes; the look of curiosity replaced instantly with fright. "If I thought you were going to steal something I wouldn't have brought you here."

Chase quickly shakes his head and then watches as House brings out a few items for lunch, placing the large pot of stew in the middle of the table, along with a basket full of slices of freshly baked bread, butter and a small platter of meat, cheese and fruit.

_Strawberries. _He notices the fruit touching the cheese and instantly he freezes his actions.

"What?"

"Strawberries. I'm uh…allergic."

"How allergic?"

"I have an epi-pen in my bag."

"That's…not good," House replies in haste as he quickly takes the plate back to the kitchen. Not wanting to throw out the items he puts the fruit away for himself for a later time and then gets a new plate with some of the items on it and brings it back to the table and places it by Chase's soup bowl.

"Now eat," House tells Chase as he fills his bowl a bit more than half way.

This time Chase has no problem complying; the aromatic small assaulting his senses from all angles. He takes a few mouthfuls and then looks up at House in appreciation. "It's really tasty," he whispers his thanks; House's face breaking into a contented smile of his own.

Chase takes a piece of the warm bread, butters it and then piles on a few pieces of meat and cheese and starts to eat. But half way through he stops; House once again fascinated by watching his guest. At first tension is what fills the room, each of them unsure about what to ask or even say to the other. Even after the tension slowly dissolves into the meal, their words are short and somewhat clipped. That naturalness around someone you know…or even trust was going to take time to build. But unbeknownst to either of them, that process was already well under way.

"Doesn't taste good?"

"No, it's just…well I haven't had a meal this good in…it's just really good. Thank you."

This time House says nothing, merely encourages him to keep eating as he was wasting away and his health would continue to suffer without something nutritious inside. Truth was he didn't know where the young man would be tomorrow and the more he watches him so gratefully eat; literally everything that's placed before him, his heart tugs at him for not putting him back onto the street. _Plus you know good it feels to be cooking for someone again. _And that is true. Wilson had stayed with him for a few weeks about six months earlier and he had to admit that it was nice to have someone there and to cook for them; watch TV with them and just talk to them. After that he and Wilson had the adoption discussion. _However, this wasn't the same thing and tonight was an anomaly – a one-time offer and then Robert Chase would be on his own._

"Can you eat brownies?" House inquires after Chase finishes a second bowl of the hearty stew and another whole complete sandwich. It was amusing to watch the younger man put away so much food but seeing that he literally needed as many calories as possible, it was also satisfying.

"You have brownies?" Chase asks weakly as he watches House get up from the table and then approach with a dish in his grasp. _This is almost too much. Tomorrow is going to be more depressing than the past few days, _his brain ponders glumly. _It might have been better to have not tasted even a small part of the good life yet only to have it taken away from me. _

So as much as he wants to protest when House plunks the plate of fudgy brownies in front of him, he can't help but reach for the largest piece; an action that makes House instantly snicker. Chase's face was displaying an almost childlike enthusiasm toward something to simple and yet for some unexplained reason it delighted him so.

"Really good," Chase praises again as he finishes the first and then stares longingly at the second.

"You are allowed to have as many as you want," House tells him in quieter tone, Chase looking up with a strained frown. "Why not just enjoy without questioning everything."

"You question everything," Chase blurts out and then stops; his face showing an instant wince of remorse. "That wasn't called for. I'm sorry."

"But it's a very good observation. I like that you're observant. Most aren't. Yes I question everything. That's just my nature. Puts most off, keeps them away."

"Does that bother you?" Chase asks softly.

"Not at all. Most of the time I prefer it."

_He prefers to be alone? Why? Do I dare ask him about his family? NO! Just eat your food, rest up and you'll be gone tomorrow._

Once again Chase's silent reply is very telling to House but he'd give anything to be able to peer into the younger man's brain to see the exact answer. _Is he afraid to rock the boat for fear I'll toss him out right now? Maybe he's indifferent and doesn't care? Maybe…_

Chase doesn't reach for a third brownie, despite the fact his brain would more than be satisfied with another. "Thank you," Chase tells House as he pushes his bowl a few inches back. "Everything was so delicious."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear," House tells Chase in truth. "How's the head?"

"It's um…okay. I feel okay better," Chase replies with almost a surprised tone as he looks at House in mild expectation.

Had Chase been rude or insolent or even thankless, this would have been easier for House. He could have said you had your meal, I did my good deed for the poor, now get out! But the good manners, the innocent vulnerability in Chase's tone and the silent pleading for help and praise in his eyes was playing with House's already conflicted emotions. He joked with Wilson a few years back that it would have been interesting to sit with his grown son around the table, sharing a drink and talking about complex medical cases. But he tossed that notion aside in favor of comfortable solitude.

Robert Chase, however, was challenging his very future ideals and he finds himself scared for the first time in his adult life. _This…this isn't happening to me….why do I even want to care?_

"I'm glad to hear it," House says in a kind tone, his brain however, still not comfortable making small talk and cursing himself for thinking he's coming off as sounding mechanical. He gets up and carries the last few plates back into the kitchen to be cleaned. However, when he turns around, he literally bumps into Chase standing right behind him with his dishes in hand. "Make noise when you…thank you," House starts to scold but then stops when Chase offers him his dishes.

"I didn't expect you to clean them for me."

"What do you normally do after you're finished a meal?"

"Throw out the containers," Chase casually shrugs as he heads back to the table, snatching one last piece of homemade bread while House takes way the empty plate.

"Just sit down and let your stomach settle after your meal." The command is less harsh, more…soothing would be the wrong word but it was a bit more caring in nature than he'd tell a regular patient. While Chase is distracted by looking outside, House pulls open the fridge and then spies the container of strawberries and removes them, putting them into a small baggie and then into the freezer for a later date when he could enjoy them…alone? He looks at the leftovers from the day before and then back up at Chase frowns. _So far he hasn't asked for a damn thing! _

"Can I help with something?" Chase offers in a somewhat timid tone. "I feel…"

"You still look pale and need to rest. Why not have a hot shower and clean up a little and then get to bed. It's late and we…can talk more in the morning."

The thought of having a hot shower before sinking into a warm bed is almost too delightful and Chase can only nod in agreement and offer a happy smile as he slowly stands up. "You…live alone."

It wasn't so much a question as it was just an observation – House's mind wondering how much personal information he should divulge.

"Today that comes in handy. Go for your shower now."

House watches Chase take his leave and then leans against the counter, his mind wondering just what on earth he was doing and why. _Remember to lock your bedroom door tonight! _The warning is valid as he doesn't know Robert Chase personally and if he was to wake up to a few personal items missing it would be a lot better than losing his life. However, he doesn't get the sense that Chase was looking to rob him; his demeanor so far was that of fear…not malice. But…he'd still remain on alert just in case.

Chase collects a few clean clothing items and then heads into the hallway once more, pausing to look at a picture of House and Wilson on the wall. He hears a small throat clear and looks up to see House watching him intently.

"James Wilson is my best friend and the head of Oncology at PPTH. In case you, for a second, thought we were something more."

"I uh…okay thanks," Chase replies with a brief nod as he looks at the picture and then back at House. "I did kinda wonder."

"Figured."

"Are you…always right?" Chase wonders with an amused tone.

"Yes, you'll juts hafta get used to it. Have your shower."

Chase can only offer him a nervous chuckle but readily complies, entering the bathroom and then closing the door behind him. House looks at the empty room and heads toward it and peers inside. The little suitcase was still on the bed – fully packed. He hears the water turn on and then starts to look through Robert Chase's few material possessions. He steps back, almost ashamed that he went through the younger man's meager belongings and leaves the room; walking past the bathroom and then into his own room. He looks at his well-stocked closet and suddenly his anxiety surges. _I don't want to care…why can't I stop? _

When Chase first entered the bathroom, he was hit with another pang of what a real home is like and what he's missing. But as homey as it seems, it doesn't seem as used as it should be; Chase correctly surmising that House has his own bathroom and this was for…_guests?_

He turns on the hot water and then looks at his pale complexion and frowns. However, he does notice that it's not as pale as it has been and he instantly attributes it to House's fatherly care and the nourishing food. Chase steps under the pulsing streams and closes his eyes, basking under the warmth and allowing his mind to clear away the anxiety for a few blissful seconds. But as he slowly opens his eyes and remembers he's not in the shower at the hospital but in House's apartment, he tells himself not to get too comfortable as tomorrow he'll be gone. _He felt sorry for you for one night…get over it! BUT…then why did he say I'd have to get used to his always being right? That implies future dealings? No...it does not!_

Chase washes his hair and then winces as he feels a slight twinge in his shoulder; his brain telling him to just suck it up until he's back at the hospital and can go and see one of the student massage therapists. As much as he would love to linger in the shower, Chase finishes up and then steps outside into the steamy room, casting a longing look at the bathtub and wondering how wonderful it would be to fill it with some manly smelling soap and just soak his weary frame for at least an hour. Maybe more.

As soon as Chase exits the bathroom, his nervous anxiety builds again as he heads into the spare bedroom and looks at his little suitcase, seeming so alone and out of place in the large room; a fitting symbol of himself. Already dressed in his pajama's Chase climbs into the soft bed and for an instant just lies there, reveling in the feeling of sleeping in an actual bed...frame, box spring, mattress…something he hasn't enjoyed in months.

But as much as he enjoys the current sleeping arrangements, he's actually afraid to turn off the light; fearing he'll wake up and he'll be back in the cold basement suit, or worse – in the shelter. _You tried it once and woke up here…trust me in the morning you'll still be here._

So he dares to turn off the light and close his eyes – being instantly whisked away in the dark but comforting realm of sleep.

_'Well? Did you find Robert?'_

House looks at Wilson's text and pauses before replying, looking down the hallway to the darkened room and then back at the little screen and wondering what to say in reply. His plan to tell Wilson what happened was now moot. _Either way he's going to keep asking until you tell the truth. _He'll still keep asking after that.

_'Yes.'_

_'Oh come on. Where did you take him?'_

_'Home.'_

_'Come o…'_

And then the phone rings.

"What?" House snaps as he answers Wilson's call.

_"Wait…did you say home? Your home or somewhere else that's called….home?"_

"Here…home…just one night," House replies with a small sigh. "He was sitting at the bus stop all rain soaked and looking all lost and pathetic and I just couldn't drive away. So go ahead and say it!"

_"Say what? You wanting to help him…yes it's surprising but in a very good way. I think…I'm a bit nervous because you don't know him and…and yeah suddenly I'm nervous."_

"Well this was your idea. If he kills me in my sleep at least I can blame you."

_"You'll be dead," Wilson replies flatly. "House…"_

"It's one night and then he's gone. See you tomorrow," House rushes to conclude before Wilson say another word.

House hangs up with Wilson and then slowly heads down the hallway, pausing in the doorway to Chase's bedroom and watching the younger man as he sleeps in the strange bed. He hears a few soft mutters and feels himself exhaling heavily as his large frame sags against the doorway.

Just before he turns away House's phone buzzes again and his mind offers a silent curse as he thinks it's Wilson texting him another warning.

But it's not. Instead he looks at a 'to-do' reminder he had given himself.

_'Book interviews.'_

He turns back to Chase's sleeping frame and suddenly an odd idea pops into his mind. _He's solved two medical mysteries simply by looking at outward symptoms; offering a plausible explanation for the Histoplasmosis patient. He could be…_

House pulls away and heads into his bedroom, closing the door and then pausing as his fingers rest upon the lock. He looks back down the hallway and shakes his head as the surprising idea continues to fester.

_You offered him your home for one night...now you want to offer him a job? Are you serious? _

"I can't do this!" House whispers with a hiss as he closes the door and turns the lock. _But…second thoughts start to form and the night would be now restless for both of them._

* * *

**A/N:** yay our little duckling finally has taken shelter in the nest How did House do at playing father for a few hours? And Chase of course was happy for the good food and attention. There is no doubt the connection is continuing to build. How will their first night go? Will a job offer actually be contemplated? And will Chase be back on the street anytime soon? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. A Surprising Offer

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 8 – A Surprising Offer**

* * *

Feeling a bit more restless than the night before, Chase's eyes slowly flutter open when hears House shuffling down the hallway and then hears the distinctive click when House locks his bedroom door. Chase's mind knows he cannot fault House for feeling unsafe with a total stranger just a few meters down the hall; he'd do the same in locking the door, his mind reminding him that he's been stolen from at the shelters and while he doesn't think House will steal from him – old habits die hard. He rolls onto his back and stares at the outline of the door and frowns. He tries to force himself asleep but another nightmare about House finding him face down in the gutter and saying _'you got what you deserved' _forces him awake once more; slightly gasping for air. He tries again to sleep. This time he sees Carl attacking House and is told _'you should have stayed on the streets where you belong!' _The last is his father laughing that he shouldn't never have tried to make his own decisions.

Feeling himself literally unable to swallow from the dryness, Chase carefully pushes himself from the warm nest of covers, opens the door and then peers into the dimly lit hallway. He considers going into the kitchen for to get something to drink but doesn't want House to think he's looking around to steal anything so quietly heads down the hallway and darts into the bathroom. He turns on the cold water and then leans down close, cups his hands and brings some of the cold water to his mouth, takes a few sips and then splashes the rest on his face before he turns off the water and dampens his face.

Chase reenters the hallway and then stands, his slight silhouette seeming almost dwarfed against the large darkened walls. He remains fixed in place before he takes a few steps toward the living room and just stares into the inky night; the twinkling lights of the city seeming brighter than normal.

He slowly heads back to the spare bedroom and stands in the same place House did a few hours earlier; looking at the bed and seeing himself sleeping so peacefully. He reenters the bedroom and slumps down onto the soft mattress and lets his weary frame sink back into the nest of covers. Unlike the shelter, there are no other noises, no one looking to steal everything he owns or asking him to sell away part of his soul for something transient or nefarious.

"Ah damn," Chase curses as he feels the tickle in his throat coming back. He remembers seeing a small glass in the bathroom and slowly stumbles out of the bedroom and down the hallway and back into the bathroom. Chase fills up the little glass of water and then turns off the light and starts to head back to bed. But on the way there, Chase hears House grumble in his sleep and stops suddenly, thinking he's hearing the older man saying his name.

It's not and Chase turns to head back to bed. However, he turns too fast and a lingering wave of nausea instantly zooms to his head, he staggers, swings and the small glass of water starts to tumble from his hand. His lips utter an angry curse as he tries to keep it from falling to the floor but he fails, the glass slips from his grasp and shatters on the ground.

"Bugger," Chase curses as he sees the once darkened slit under the door turn light and the lock click open.

House opens the door – his eyes looking up and then instantly zooming down at he looks down at Chase on his knees and takes in his horrified expression; a small droplet of blood on Chase's palm and the small glass bottom in his grasp.

"I wanted water, but was dizzy and I was in the bathroom and I turned into the wall and…that's it I swear," Chase's voice stammers as House nears.

"I'll get the broom; it's not easy for me to just bend down for little bits. Don't move."

Chase leans back on his heels and raises his hand to his forehead, smearing a few droplets of blood on his flushed skin.

"I didn't try to take anything," Chase states in his defense once more; House looking down at the younger man's face with a heavy frown. But once again Chase surprises him by taking the broom and cleaning up the glass.

"Check yourself for glass shards. I'll clean the rest of this up," House tells Chase in a quieter tone.

Chase looks at House in confusion, almost certain the older man would have assumed he was trying to steal something and perhaps called the police or thrown him out. His continued kindness is almost emotionally disconcerting but at the same time, comforting. Chase slowly stands up and then looks down at his bare feet, a few little twinkling shards on the pale skin that reflect the light when he takes a step back.

"Hold still," House instructs as he gently brushes away the few little shards until there are no more shiny spots.

"I'll replace it," Chase quickly offers as he follows after House into the kitchen, his stomach still begging for some cold water. House turns around and nears bumps into Chase, pulling back with a small growl as Chase steps back with a small huff of his own.

"Here," House offers Chase another small glass and then steps aside after he turns on the cold water.

"I didn't mean to wake you, sorry," Chase offers softly as he takes a few sips of the cold water.

House looks at Chase's remorse-filled expression and exhales heavily; his mind once again cursing the fact that Chase's quiet and polite demeanor are making it harder for him to just shoo away the younger man as soon as the sun comes up.

"Wait a second," House tells Chase as he notices the blood on his forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you," House tells Chase when he notices him instantly flinch as his hand nears his face. House gently wipes away the blood from Chase's forehead, tossing the paper towel in the garbage can and turning to leave. He pauses in the entranceway and then watches Chase wash out the glass and place it upside down on the drying mat. "How are you feeling?" He feels compelled to ask.

"Right now? Slightly agitated," Chase answers truthfully.

"Get some sleep."

With that House turns and slowly heads back down the hallway to his bedroom, pausing to watch Chase quietly walk back toward his bedroom and disappear inside, the door only half closing. A small anxiety-filled sigh escapes his lips as he only half closes his bedroom door this time and then slumps back into bed, his mind now mulling over the fact that he can't let go of the scared look in Chase's eyes when he had broken the glass. But it was fright mixed with…disappointment? And that look once again has him wondering just what he left behind in Melbourne. _What kind of father does he have?_

Chase too, finds that his sleep this time is more restless, his frame flipping to the other side in a vain attempt to get some solid rest. But he can't help but ponder the fact the he feels like he's somehow broken House's trust by his little mishap. However, House didn't yell…he was, naturally a little testy as it was only 3am, but once again his kindness takes Chase aback – wondering why he's heard one thing, but is now seeing the direct opposite. At times he thinks he sees House struggling with inner conflict – does he not want to be kind to me but is because he has to? I was already told the horror stories, why isn't he like that? His mind continues to race with seemingly unanswerable questions for a while longer.

But this is just for one night, he reminds himself, so it's time to get some real rest and try not to think about where he'd be sleeping in less than a day's time. It would be tough to push aside the hearty, homemade meal he enjoyed so much last night. _Just leave early…he did…you need to do the same. It'll be easier if you don't stay for another tasty meal!_

XXXXXXXX

Always being a light sleeper never bothered him much and most times he's just lie awake or get up and read. But this morning his curiosity can't help but compel him to get up and out of bed and see what his temporary houseguest was up to. As much as he wants to just tell himself, forget this homeless young man, he can't.

For the second time in only a few hours, House opens his bedroom door to find Robert Chase in the hallway. And much like last time, this time it's another surprising position. Chase is fully dressed, suitcase in hand and ready to leave; having just placed twenty dollars on the hallway table and then pausing while looking up in surprise.

"I was um…that's for the glass and the meal and…I used my own soap last night," Chase's voice stammers as House looks at him in wonder. "I don't have much but I wanted to show my appreciation."

"You don't have to leave so soon."

"But…"

"And even when you do, I don't want your money," House insists as he shoves the crumpled bill back into Chase's palm.

Once again, not expecting continued kindness, Chase pauses in turning to leave; his stomach begging for another hearty meal.

"Didn't want to put you out any longer."

"I'm not sending you away without breakfast," House states resolutely as he gestures to Chase to drop his suitcase; almost on cue when his stomach lets out a big growl. "And if you were putting me out in any way, I'd have not stopped at the bus stop last night. Come now."

Not really needing any added incentives, Chase slowly unzips his jacket and follows after House into the kitchen. "I can help."

House looks at his eager expression and can't help but offer a genuine smile, small but it was heartfelt. He nods and then points to the coffee maker, telling him the coffee was in the cupboard right above it. He watches Chase make his way over, study the somewhat expensive device for a few seconds before he looks up at House and nods; a triumphant expression that once again reflected a growing camaraderie between them.

_Just don't break it! _Chase's mind warns as he fills up the coffee filter and then pushes the start button. He turns and watches as House pulls out a fresh mango and starts to peel it before pausing and looking at Chase in wonder. "I'm not allergic. Only strawberries," he reminds House, letting House continue on cutting up the fresh fruit.

Chase leans back on the counter watching as House goes about pulling out the rest of the fresh bread from the night before and then handing it to him, telling him to make some toast, a few pieces for each of them. House then goes about making some omelets with a few ingredients that instantly make his stomach turn a few excited summersaults. Chase finishes with the toast and then opens the fridge door but stops; House looking up in wonder.

Chase's eyes slightly widen as he looks at all the edible offerings; his stomach letting out a small grumble and betraying his desires instantly. House can only chuckle as Chase mutters to himself and reaches for the peanut butter and jam and heads to the table, his mind wondering if he'll ever own a fridge with that much food in it. And good food. Not just take out boxes and instant meal containers.

"Smells really good," Chase genuinely praises as House brings the plates with the fully loaded omelets and pan friend potatoes and sets one plate for each of them.

"Hope it tastes just as good."

Chase takes a few eager mouthfuls of the omelet, House's brow furrowing as Chase is forced to take a brief pause between the next few bites to give his stomach a chance to catch up.

"It tastes amazing again, thank you."

Once again everything is almost too overwhelming and much like the night before, both are again somewhat strained and the tension starts to build.

Until House changes that.

He waits until Chase has ingested the bulk of his meal before asking him again about his current living situation. "So...why did you leave Melbourne?"

Chase pauses in his sipping his delightful coffee and frowns, taking an extra bite of toast before he slowly exhales.

"I'm sure you assumed I'd ask," House quickly adds.

"I didn't want to practice down there," Chase replies in half-truth; leaving out the part about not wanting to carry on his father's legacy but making one for himself. "I came here and…well I had a few…money issues," Chase pauses as House's brows furrows deeper. "But I got a job at the clinic and…and that's…it."

"But you live on the streets. You obviously don't tell anyone. Can't blame you really," House muses in almost an undertone. "But why are you on the streets? Everyone has money issues."

"I didn't gamble away my money and I don't do drugs," Chase insists firmly. "I just…I didn't have much back home and when I came here I got into a bit of debt from flying and a few other things…and then I had to pay it off and now…I'd like a place of my own but…I'm okay."

For now the answer has to suffice. _He didn't have much at home. Didn't want to stay. Came here with very little. Makes sense. _So he takes that for now and decides to move on.

"Today's the first day you look…healthy."

"Good food will do that," Chase retorts with a smile and then sinks back into his chair. "Are you divorced?"

"No. So do you like working at the clinic?" House continues.

"Most of the time. Some days it's very exciting and others…it's routine and boring. But I'm grateful for the job so I can't complain too much can I?"

"Waste of your medical talent from what I've seen the past few days," House states frankly. "Complain away."

Once again, it's not much but Chase's mind instantly starts to bask in the brief praise. "I…I have a few things that I need to…do…" Chase's voice trails off as his brain reminds him that very soon, he'll be back on the streets and why bother boring the older man with his mundane goals. His biological father only cared if his son wanted to follow his footsteps or not, if not then he honestly didn't care. "I can't complain. Were you ever married?"

"No. But you did say it was routine and boring." Once again, House merely offers a curt reply about his own personal life and then launches right back into his soft interrogation. Chase looks at him with a somewhat frustrated pout as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"I would like something more…challenging," Chase states simply. But before House can say something, Chase quickly continues – his words instantly surprising to House. "I know you have a job opening on your team but I…don't want it."

House's lips slightly purse as he ponders his next line of verbal defense. In the end he simply settles for the basics. "Why not?"

"Because I know I'm only here out of pity and I don't want to just take charity for…no reason."

"What if you're qualified?" House counters.

"Would still seem like pity," Chase pushes back.

"What if you really wanted it?"

"Now I'd just think you'd hire me because you feel sorry for me."

"Feeling sorry implies feelings. I don't hire out of pity. It's more hassle than you might think. What if you were to _earn i_t?"

"Would sti…what?" Chase stops; House's lips slowly twisting upward into a soft smile. "What um…earn it how? What would…wait…then I'd owe you right?"

House looks at Chase in shock – his brain trying to process the fact that he's found someone as jaded and guarded as he. _How is it possible this young man has been so…what really happened in his life? _The fact that Chase wasn't offering much in the way of personal information was as infuriating as it is intriguing. The puzzle before him just keeps expanding – much to his delight and dismay.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're not used to having people help you without recourse?"

"No," Chase replies in haste. "And um…well from what I've heard you don't just offer people anything…well because you want to."

_Touché! _House's mind sighs.

"I have a spot to fill on my team. You have shown me over the past few days, why you'd be a good addition to the team. I would offer it to you _after_ you prove me you really do want it."

Once again House notices fear rising in Chase's aquamarine pools and frowns – his brain scolding him for basically saying the same thing but not making it feel…_personal? Less…crypic?_

"You sent us a patient with your assumed thoughts on Histoplasmosis. He's still in the ER awaiting further treatment. I want you to investigate his living and working situationsa a bit more in-depth and come to the hospital with confirmation of how he got his symptoms and what you recommend for treatment."

This time Chase's jaw simply goes slack. Limp…drops open slightly.

House continues.

"I'm not asking for perfection because even my team does at times make mistakes on the initial diagnosis. However, if you can show me why you _want _to be on my team I will make you a real offer, no personal strings attached. I give you my word."

Chase looks at House in wonder, his mind racing to validate the offer. "Are you allowed?" Chase manages in a weak tone as House's face relaxes and he nods. "Oh."

"It's my team and my superior has _wisely _realized the best way to make a team work is have the team leader hire the best fit into the team."

"And that's me?"

"That's what I want you to prove to me. If you want that. If not…I'll wish you all the best and…that'll be…it."

"That's…really? But…"

"Do you have a resume?"

"Yes…of course," Chase stammers as he tries to get up.

"Relax a bit longer. I don't need it right now."

"Okay so um…"

"Take today and go to his place of residence and employmeant," House tells Chase as he starts to scribble something on a piece of paper; an official slip from his hospital and office. "You offered me a theory on what led you to believe Mr. Walker has Histoplasmosis. Find out if he works around bats or has any contact with them. Confirm your findings on a case report with your suggested treatment and bring it to me for review. You have today. If anyone asks why you're there asking questions, hand them this…" House slides the little note paper across the table toward him. "But you have an honest face I don't think you'll have any issues."

Chase's stomach tightens as he looks down at the handwriting.

_'Dr. Robert Chase is here on my behalf to check out…'_

_This…this can't be happening,_ Chase's mind ponders as he looks back up at House, his heart rate starting to soar. As much as he wants to just toss back the offer at House, he knows inside this is the opportunity he had been longing for. He knows House has very high expectations, for himself and for his team and Chase can't fault that, as he's always had to prove himself to his father. _But what if I fail?_

He watches House get up from the table and head into the kitchen to once again put the dishes away and clean up; Chase still at the table with a stunned look on his face.

_What do you have to lose? _Chase's mind tosses back. _Self-respect? He already knows you're homeless! Can't get much more pathetic than that! If you fail…that'll be it…he'll move on to someone better and you'll be stuck at the clinic looking for a new job – out of state!_

His mind races with many doubts but in spite of all that, he knows he wants to say yes; have a chance to prove to someone very important that he has the medical skills to back the words that come out of his mouth.

So he takes a chance.

"I'll do it."

At first House doesn't hear the almost inaudible reply; his head turning just in time to see Chase's lips move and some muted words come out.

"What's that?"

"I'll do it," Chase replies this time with a bit more conviction.

The second slip of paper that House hands Chase is the address and personal information of Mr. Walker – Chase's soon to be professional stepping stone. Chase clasps both pieces in his hand as he quickly finishes his coffee and then stands up to leave.

"Thank you again for breakfast. Best breakfast I've had in a long time."

House watches Chase leave and then looks at the table, letting his eyes linger on two placemats instead of one. Having the extra body there for the past half day was comforting in ways he cannot fully explain or express. As much as he wants to push to the back of his mind Wilson's reminder that he would actually come to enjoy having someone else's voice in the same living arrangement as him; he can't…that would mean those fledging fatherly feelings were actually going to blossom into something more – something where he'd have to admit he actually enjoyed having Robert Chase around because he cared for him.

_I did my good deed and that's it. If he does the job well…he'll get hired and that'll be….that. He'll be on his own. I'll owe him nothing more._

Chase opens his small suitcase and looks down at the contents and then back up. He had gotten so wrapped up in thinking about the proposal House had given him that he didn't think to plan where he'd put his belongings while on the case. _I'll leave them at PPTH. I have to go there anyways. I'll do the job, submit my report, collect my bag and…go back to the street. Ugh._

The thought is utterly depressing but he knows it's one he has to consider; putting House out for another night wasn't acceptable to him; especially since he didn't have much to offer his kind host in the way of some monetary thanks. He quickly puts on his dark dress pants and shirt, sweater and jacket, still feeling a bit under the weather but wanting to prove himself all the more. _Life doesn't hand you too many opportunities like this! There has to be dozens of applicants for this job!_

House finishes up in the kitchen and then reenters the hallway to once again see Chase, suitcase in hand heading for the door.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"I was just going to leave this and…" Chase pauses as he drops his suitcase and then turns and walks back up to House. "Thank you for your kindness," Chase extends his hand for House to take. "You won't take my money but I hope you'll take my thanks."

"You're very welcome," House extends his hand for Chase to take. As soon as he does, House notices Chase swallow and frowns. _It's as if he wants help…thinks about asking but then stops and is…then afraid to ask? _"You're not used to asking for help," House states more than questions. "What is it you wanted?"

Chase stares at House as a silent grumble dies in his throat. _How can he read me that easily? _His mind sort of sinks and wonders if he's coming across more outwardly pathetic than he needs or wants to. Little does he know that it's the fatherly feelings inside House that are making him _want _to look further…study his expression a little more closely.

"You've already given me a lot. I'll leave my bag at the hospital and collect it tonight…after I hand in my report."

"Where will you stay?" House asks in concern. Genuine concern. He wouldn't admit…well maybe only to Wilson…but he did enjoy cooking for someone other than just himself. _Curse you Wilson! _House's mind chides as he hears Wilson's mocking voice inside his head.

"I'll um…I usually figure it out," Chase replies with a tight lipped smile.

_WHAT? _House's mind ponders with a silent shout. _You want him to stay here…again? Uh…._

"You can stay one more night," House offers flatly. _What are you doing? It just seems…right. I can't turn him away._

The second Chase's eyes leave House's gaze and dart back to the empty spare bedroom for even a few seconds, he knows he's already betrayed himself to his host – that room might as well be one in a five star hotel. To him it was more than adequate.

"It's not charity…maybe still some pity…but I'm offering it to you if you want to use it for one more night."

_YES!_ His mind shouts with eager joy.

"Are you sure?" Chase asks with some timidity; his brain chiding his cowardice.

"I don't play mind games. Yes I'm sure."

"Okay," Chase agrees with a shy but relieved smile.

"Good. So now that it's settled where you'll sleep tonight you are free to concentrate on the task for the day, getting me evidence to support your medical theory and then offering some diagnostic treatment."

Chase can only nod at House's logic, picks up his little suitcase and then carries it into the bedroom and deposits it at the foot of the bed and rejoins House in the hallway. Not about to ask House for a ride to Mr. Walker's place of residence, Chase pulls out his bus pass and then offers House a small smirk when House looks at the piece of laminate in curiosity.

Once they reach the main level, Chase tells House he'll see him later and then, armed only with a small notebook, he heads for the main entrance and outside into the brisk morning air. He pauses in place a few seconds while taking a deep breath; his mind still races to comprehend exactly what he's doing.

First he texts Tom and says he's taking one more sick day to rest up and if all was well or should he still come in. The expected reply telling him to take it easy and they were fine puts his mind at ease; his legs finally directing him in the direction of the bus stop. He sinks into one of the back bench's and looks at the address in his hand. It's not too far away but enough distance to allow him to process the past twenty-four hours and his life has been so greatly impacted by a few acts of kindness from the last person he'd ever thought give it.

However, as much as he wants to tell himself this isn't the right way to go about getting a job, he knows he's the one that set himself up for this. House had offered him a great job. He countered, pulling the lame pity card and House played an ace of his own. _You want the job…earn it! _Simple really and something he doesn't feel is beneath him. In fact, he'd be lying to say he wasn't actually excited about proving his theory right.

But try as he might to push past the thought of coming back to House's later that same day, he can't help but wonder what night number two might entail.

XXXXXXXX

"Well?"

"Good morning to you too Doctor Wilson," House tosses back at his best friend as he walks into his office that same morning; Wilson waiting in expectation.

"Well?" Wilson presses again.

"Do you hear an echo?"

"What happened last night?"

"We got into a drunken orgy and the last stripper just went home. After we watched your porno movie," House tosses back in sarcasm; earning an instant eye roll from Wilson. "Nothing. You worried for nothing."

"And you didn't?"

"When I found him soaking wet at the bus stop he looked more like a lost little kitten than a ferocious lion," House chirps. "No contest. I'd have just hit him with my cane and he'd have been out. He showered, we ate and he went to bed early. This morning we had breakfast and…and that was it."

"Did you ask why he's homeless?"

"I….tried. Sounded like he had no money at home…maybe a poor family and he came here with…well nothing," House replies with a heavy sigh. "If he wasn't so damn polite and…ah he offers me this little lost boy look and…"

"And the father in you feels sorry for him?"

"Yes I pity him. That's it."

"Nice try," Wilson retorts in sarcasm. "I think you helping him is…"

"Stupid."

"Great," Wilson utters he same time as House's interjection. "And what happened today?"

"I sent him on his way end of story. Now where is…"

"Hold on," Wilson quickly steps in front of House to block his path. "Something more happened didn't it?"

"It's very disconcerting that you've known me as long as you have. I might have given him an assignment."

"Assignment? He's not on your sta…oh wait…are you considering him for your team? So he was trying to impress you."

"He talks the talk and I told him to back up the walk," House replies frankly. "He needs to earn that spot. If he wants it…I'll know by his report. Due today."

"Slave driver," Wilson replies with amusement. "So…what did you get him to do?"

"I told him to prove to me how Mr. Walker got the symptoms that are contributing to his being suspected of having Histoplasmosis."

"So that means…you sent him into the field alone? Even your team members you send in pairs."

"He'll be…fine," House replies slowly as he frowns and looks at the clock. "He'll be fine," House repeats.

"Trying to convince me or yourself?" Wilson tosses back with a serious tone.

_Me, _House's mind whispers while he remains silent. "He'll be fine. He lives on the streets."

"He used to," Wilson retorts as House's lips purse.

"He'll…be fine."

But that very moment something inside House gently shudders not realizing the opposite is true.

_"WAIT A SECO…" is all Chase manages as the large pair of scissors which had been raised sails toward him, the fleshy part of his shoulder its target. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**A/N:** eeeeks! So first off Chase and House survived the first night with a little mishap but it just got House to play father and hope you all liked that. Of course Chase is staying hehe but now a job offer? Hmmm will Chase succeed? As you can see he's in a weee bit of trouble. What trouble did he find? And what happens when House finds out his would be son has been potentially injured at him sending him into the field alone? Please do review with your thoughts on this chapter and story progression and thanks so much!


	9. Something more than Duty

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 9 – Something more than Duty **

**A/N:** I am posting this today with a heavy heart. A dear cyber friend and avid AiP/Alice supporter has passed and my heart is torn. He was such a big part of a few fandoms I wrote for and now it seems a bit more empty to me and I want to dedicate this update (and any in the House fandom) to *Bob Kenny*. RIP dear friend – these stories will forever seem a bit more empty without your wonderful support.

* * *

Chase finally reaches the run-down rooming complex that was on the address House gave to him and feels his mind starting to race. The establishment wasn't especially daunting as it reminded him of a place he had tried to find a space in at one time. But the morning after the first night he was there, he learned that his bathroom had a small hole in the wall for watching – something the shady landlord did without telling them. Without making much of a fuss, he packed up his small suitcase and left without asking for the month's deposit back.

With a few hurried steps, Chase reaches the top of the rickety stairs and pushes the door open. With a small nod to one of the seemingly nosey tenants, Chase proceeds toward the apartment number that House had written down on the small piece of paper. "Mr. Walters?" Chase knocks on the door before he tries the handle. The door slowly pushes open and Chase's head pops into the space and his hand quickly feels for a light.

He turns on the light and then stares at the literal chaos before him. Instantly he's hit with the pungent smell of mildew and dirt…body scent. _When did this guy bathe last? _But Chase's mind tells him to push aside his personal disdain and focus on the job at hand. _Well there certainly is an abundance of mold…but bats? _Chase's eyes dart around but then he suddenly stops as he turns to see a curious set of eyes watching him.

"Helllllo."

"Hello," Chase answers the curious tenant who had been watching him earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help Mr. Walters. He's in the hospital and he sent me here to find out what made him sick," Chase gives the answer that House had dictated.

"Okay," the man replies with a shrug as he disappears from view.

While the man is messy and certainly suffering from some mold poisoning there's nothing very evident to show that he could have contracted Histoplasmosis in his current place of dwelling and that makes his mind sink. Chase looks around a bit more and then returns and stands in the middle of the room, his eyes slowly scanning the messy area. _There's nothing there…maybe House knew that? Did he send me here knowing I'd fail? I have no…_

"Hellllllo."

Chase looks up to see the familiar face looking at him and can only offer a friendly smile in return. "Well there's nothing here. I don't know how I can help him anymore."

"Bruce misses him."

"Bruce? Is that…a friend?"

"Yeah," the man whom society would label 'challenged' replies with a smile.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Allan."

"Well Allan, where does Mr. Walter see Bruce?" Chase asks in a non-threatening tone.

"Wayne."

"What? Bruce, Wayne?" Chase asks slowly.

"Batman," Allan snickers and then offers Chase a big grin.

"Right. Well…"

"He likes to play in the number 9 sandpit."

"Sandpit…" Chase states slowly once more as he scribbles the notes onto his little notepad. "Do you know where…the sandpit is?"

"Wayne."

"Right…Wayne," Chase huffs in exasperation as he turns to leave; his mind pushing past Allan's odd replies as him having just watched the Batman movie and that was now stuck in his head. But just as he brushes past Mr. Walters overstuffed dresser, his elbow pushes a few papers onto the floor and he's quick to bend down to pick them up. Knowing he has not much time to waste and would like to seek out the landlord to find Walters place of employment, wanting to know if he works at a zoo or somewhere there are live bats. However, his eye catches a small gold crest and he quickly turns back.

"What…the…" Chase's voice dies out as he quickly looks at the rest of the paper. _Paystub! _"Golf course…Wayne, New Jersey. Maybe Bruce is a co-worker?" Chase pulls his phone and looks at the layout of the golf course, smiling at the layout of the sand trap on hole 9. _But how do the bats factor?_

"You've been an enormous help today Allan," Chase praises the middle-aged man and then shakes his hand. "Thank you."

"You're…welcome," the man grins widely.

Chase leaves the apartment and then slowly heads back down the dimly lit hallway. But just before he reaches the stairwell, he's stopped abruptly by an angry scowl.

"Why are you here!" The man demands with a hiss; Chase pulling back at his brushes away a piece of spiddle from his cheek.

"Uh…I was looking for Mr. Walters. He's not here so I'm going back to work."

"Why are you here!" The man demands once more.

This time Chase just smiles and tries to pass.

"I asked why are you here?"

"Leave him alone Chip!"

"I have to go," Chase tells _Chip_ with a strained smile. But just before Chase can try to move past, the man before him pulls out a large pair of scissors and holds them up. "Hey! Now…hold on a second…" Chase stammers as he raises his hands.

"No Chip! No!" Allan shouts as he shrinks back against the wall.

"I am leaving," Chase states once more.

"Why are you here!" Chip states as his arm starts to fall with deadly weapon still fixed in his grasp.

"WAIT A SECO…" is all Chase manages as the large pair of scissors which had been raised sails toward him, the fleshy part of his shoulder its target. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chase shouts as the tip sinks about an inch into his shoulder. Chase falls back, his left hand clamping down on the top of his right shoulder.

"No! No! Noooooo!" Allan chants over and over as Chase's body slams backward into the wall. "NOOOOO!" Allan shouts loudly; finally bringing some help.

The fingers on Chase's right hand feel the warm sludge starting to ooze from the fresh wound; his ears picking up footsteps hurrying toward them.

"What's going on here!" Another angry male voice demands. "Charles, lower those damn scissors!" The landlord growls as his eyes fail to see the tip covered in fresh crimson. "Allan! Get up off the floor. And who the hell are you?"

"I'm uh…" Chase quickly recovers as his right hand brushes the bloody stains on the sleeve before it falls to his side.

"Are you okay? What happened here?" The landlord demands with a small sigh.

"I was here to talk to Mr. Walters but he's not home. I went to leave and…was stopped. I'm okay," Chase lies, not wanting to make a big deal out of it and just leave. "But those scissors could seriously hurt someone."

"Okay. Next time stop by the office. I could have saved you the scare."

"He hurt him."

"What?" The landlord looks from Allan to Chase. "Did he hurt you?"

"Is he taking anger management classes?"

"Yes."

"He needs them. I'll be okay, thanks."

Chase quickly removes himself from the somewhat volatile situation and hurries down the stairs, onto the main floor and then back outside. Once outside, he rests for a few minutes, his brain signaling him to tend to his wounded shoulder. Chase's right hand snakes under his jacket, pressing down a bit and offering a soft groan at his actions. The wound is warm and tender and he knows it has to be cleaned and treated right away. But that can wait. He's used to putting his own physical needs second…sometimes even last in order to get something important done. And proving himself to House is more important. At least that's what _he _tells himself.

Chase heads for the bus-stop, easing himself down onto the back bench and letting out a heavy sigh. A few little bursts of heat start to emanate outward from the wound and within minutes, little tingling sensations shooting from his wounded shoulder to his fingertips.

The bus ride is longer than he'd have liked, especially nursing a fresh wound but the visit is actually very fruitful. The groundskeeper, Bruce is able to tell Chase that Mr. Walters is a groundskeeper also and he works every day, or did until he got sick. Sometimes the greens on the ground would be so soft that they couldn't wear certain types of shoes, so Walters would take off his shoes and walk around barefoot – hence the markings on the bottom of his feet. But the most telling thing was the fact that the golf course had just installed some bat boxes as natural insect exterminators. This way the golf course could appease a large part of its membership that was in favor of less chemicals in the environment. However, Bruce tells Chase that sometimes Walters is careless and doesn't always were a mask and gloves when cleaning the bat boxes or gets poop on his feet; saying they aren't fruit bats so if he can't get Ebola then why worry. However, that in itself was the piece of information he needs to prove to House _how _Walters got Histoplasmosis.

"Thank you so much."

"How is he?"

"He's going to be okay," Chase tells Bruce in truth. All goes well for Chase until Bruce grips his right hand to shake it; Chase's face offers a strained smile, his lips biting back a painful grunt. After he's gathered all his notes, Chase heads for the dining room in the golf course, ordering a cup of coffee and hoping his right hand stops shaking long enough for him to write out some readable notes for Dr. House. It doesn't and the report isn't as neat as he'd like.

He looks at his watch and knows he should have enough time to get this done, get back into town and over to PPTH, give Dr. House his report and then head to the nearest station and get something to tend to his wound with. When he started at the clinic he was given a Tetanus shot so tells himself that if he just cleans the wound properly, he shouldn't have to worry about. _It'll be okay…I've faced worse…just get the damn report in and fix yourself later!_

Chase finishes his report and heads back to the bus stop at a slow pace, his shoulder throbbing and his back and neck damp; his heart slightly racing. He sits down and on the ride to his destiny, tries to come up with a good excuse as to what he'd offer for his pitiable handwriting.

XXXXXXXX

House looks at his watch and then up at the door of his office and frowns. _He's late…maybe he's not coming? Maybe something's happened…._

Normally something like someone being late wouldn't give him a second's pause. _Why am I worried that he's late? _Once again he's slow to comprehend his own feelings in this matter and tries to tell himself that Chase is late and it's no big deal. _ I gave him a specific time and…_but just before House can continue his mental berating of the elusive Doctor Robert Chase, the person in question appears before him.

"Bus…had a detour," Chase states with a small huff as he stands in the doorway, his mind and heart both racing at top speed. When he had entered PPTH about ten minutes ago, he had to actually stop and just catch his breath. He had entered those large front doors so many times over the past few months, but today he's there for another purpose – to prove to Dr. House that he would be a good member of his team. He had pondered going to the staff lounge room in the porter department where he picks up casual but knows he's already late and his shoulder would have to wait.

"Next time take a cab," House gently corrects Chase who timidly takes a few steps forward. _Don't be so hard on him! _"What did you find out?" House asks in a milder tone.

"Bats," Chase replies as House flips the folder open. "He handles their boxes at the golf course sometimes without gloves and a mask and walks barefoot on the greens to clean them. He cut his foot, it got infected by the feces and…" Chase rattles on as House gestures for him to sit. Not wanting to make himself too suspicious to House, Chase slowly complies, giving him a small grimace and then looking down in haste.

House studies Chase's somewhat jittery posterior and frowns. His face was more flushed than normal; small beads of sweat dot his brow, his hands are slightly shaking and he looks…nervous? _He's waiting for an answer on his professional future of course he's nervous!_

"How'd it go? Any issues?"

"Ah…usual," Chase answers with a nervous shake of his head. "I um…was running a bit late so I wrote the report on the bus," Chase tells House in untruth as he looks down and then up with a tight smile.

House's eyes drop down to the notes, looking at all the little things that Chase had put into the report, including the condition of his apartment, the tenants he lives with and of course lots about his place of employment and his interactions with the purveyors of his disease.

"You seem…nervous," House tells Chase without looking up.

"I'm not sure what you expect in your reports," Chase states simply.

"Any problems at his place of dwelling?"

"The guy next door was…odd," Chase gently smirks. "But otherwise…they um…left me alone. So…everything's there?"

"So far it would seem to be all here," House replies slowly as he looks back down.

"So can…my suitcase is still at your apartment. I should get it right?"

House looks back up at the fresh face with a wondering glance and feels his heart slightly droop. _Why am I upset he wants to leave? I did promise only one night so he's honoring that. Damn I hate being conflicted! And damn him for making me conflicted! _

Silence starts to build and Chase feels his inner agitation starting to surge. He looks at House who is still studying his notes and then he slowly starts to look around. His head slightly cocks to the side as he looks at the stuffed ball perched atop an empty vase.

"It's my stuffie."

Chase quickly looks back at House, his brain trying to make sense of the odd comment. "Your…stuffie?"

"Never had a favorite stuffie…ever?"

"Well…sure. His name was Barney and he was a…baby kangaroo," Chase starts with some boyish enthusiasm and then quickly stops, his face gently enflaming. "How's the report?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you offering me the job?" Chase asks at the same time as House. Both of them stop and stare at each other in wonder before Chase's lips slightly purse. "I know you said one night and…no I'm not hungry. Well I am but I can't go back to your apartment and have…that delicious food only to be sent back…I should get my things and go."

"Go where?"

"Somewhere. I do manage…or I have," Chase stammers; his brain eager to get downstairs and get some first aid treatment for his still throbbing shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"This report has all the key factors and you've even offered diagnostic treatment. Well done. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

_Well done…_oh how he longed to hear his father say that – even once. _Robert…you can do better. I know you can. Next time show me better. _But next time was always the same as that time – you can do better. _I'll always push you to be better. _But sometimes Chase just wanted to feel some kind of inner contentment; a few words of praise were all he eagerly hoped for. House might have just skipped over it like it was nothing, but to Chase that small accolade meant the world.

"Thank you Sir," Chase replies in a please smile as House's face relaxes upon hearing the strict title.

"Did you enjoy the assignment? And you can drop the Sir. Sounds stuffy."

"I did…enjoy it. You can help Mr. Walters right?"

"We already are. Your suggested diagnosis and treatment were correct."

"So if you knew…" Chase starts and then stops as House looks at him with an expectant expression. "Of course…it's a great screening method."

"Not all cases will require field calls. Some will. Some cases will be more routine, others challenging but I can almost certainly guarantee that no two cases will be exactly alike."

Chase's grin instantly widens and he knows he's already betrayed himself to House. _So much for playing it natural! _His brain scolds as House can't help but also smile as once again the boyish enthusiasm comes to the fore.

"It's okay to be excited. If you weren't, I would wonder."

But before Chase can actually ask if he's gotten the job, House moves on to another topic. "So back to my earlier question. Are you hungry?"

This time Chase is so caught up in his happy moment that he says yes and then stops and frowns.

"I'm not going to put you out onto the street tonight," House tells Chase. The thought of putting Chase back onto the street with or without a nutritious meal was actually depressing and he tries to shoo away the notion as fast as possible. "Did you have lunch?"

"Coffee," Chase replies as he slowly stands up; looking down at House as House looks up with a small scowl. "I was…busy."

"There's always time for lunch and trust me you need it."

Chase's lips offer a small huff as he turns and heads for the door to House's office, his entire frame slightly jittery now and his brain still trying to process that all that's just happened. _Did I get the job…or? _

"I'm going to review your report tonight and let you know tomorrow," House tells Chase in haste.

"Ok-ay."

House looks at the back of Chase's tense frame and inwardly starts to muse. _Why am I still doing this? Why do I feel obligated to offer one more night? The job offer is legit as I think he's a brilliant young man with medical potential and I want to use that. But this…_

As he reaches for his coat his brain recalls a discussion he had with Wilson earlier in the day.

_'So what happens tonight? You're just gonna toss him back out onto the streets?'_

_'He's a big boy and it's not raining tonight.'_

_'Not the point House.'_

_'Thought you said bringing a stranger into my home could invite trouble?' House had countered._

_'I know but…but he's made an impact on you in only a few days.'_

_'Has not,' House argued back. _

_But Wilson just smiled as he knew he was right. 'He has and it's great. Why not offer one more night?'_

_'Fine. One more night and then he's back on the street!'_

But as he approaches and Chase looks up with an almost endearing expression his heart melts once more. _One more night only? Damn it! _That plan would be moot. And that's why he was holding back the job offer one more night. _You want him to stay so you can play father once more! That's not fair to either of you. _Fair or not, that's the truth, House did want him to stay one more night…mostly to appease his fatherly urgings.

"Let's go," House directs quietly as he gestures toward the back staff elevator.

"I can um…" Chase starts and then stops when House's brows arch. His personal first aid kit is at home in his suitcase and he knows he has no viable excuse to go do the nursing station and then have House distracted while he tries to sneak away and tend to his shoulder. He'd have to do it at House's apartment. "Let's go," he echoes; House giving him a small smirk.

Chase offers a few more details about his day in the field; House's ears picking up the veiled delight he had in searching out clues about Mr. Walters, how he came to his condition and then offering treatment that was actually going to be used to help save his life. Nothing however, about being attacked.

They reach the apartment and Chase once again feels tension starting to build as he ponders what he can give to House as monetary repayment for his kind hospitality. He tells House he'll be right there and heads into his bedroom. Instead of removing his jacket, he grabs a small first aid kit and hurries into the bathroom. House sees a still fully clothed Chase dart into the bathroom with a little bag in his grasp and then hears the door lock. His curiosity once again is piqued and he slowly nears the bathroom door.

Chase's lips offer a small grunt as he slowly removes his jacket. "Oh bugger," he curses as he looks at the bloody mess perched atop his shoulder. The area around the wound was soaked with dried blood and still warm to the touch. The fabric was stuck to it and he knows he'll have to wet it down and then pull the fabric away.

House hears the odd grunts and groans and his brow furrows further. "Robert?"

Chase's actions instantly freeze, the small pair of scissors instantly clattering to the floor. "I'll uh…be right out."

_Maybe he's doing drugs! _House's mind swirls as he pulls back from the door. _Don't open it! Give him the benefit of the doubt._

House doesn't push the issue, instead slowly heads back into the kitchen – to wait. Something he hates doing. Knowing his delaying will just arouse more suspicion; Chase quickly packs up the small first aid kit and then drapes his jacket over his shoulder. He opens the door and peers out. Once he's satisfied House is out of lurking distance, he hurries down the hallway and into his bedroom, painfully pulling on an old dark sweater and then walking back toward the kitchen.

House watches Chase approach and notices that, besides his face being a bit more flushed, his eyes appeared normal and his posture…the same. _See…next time don't snoop! _Although…the ratty old sweater is a bit disconcerting.

"So…can I help with something?"

"Set the table?"

"Okay," Chase agrees as he heads toward the cupboard.

"I can turn up the heat if you're cold," House suggests as Chase turns and heads to the table with the plates.

"I'm okay," Chase states simply. But once again House notices that Chase is favoring his right arm and frowns.

_Did he injure himself? Something's up…stop being nosey! _His brain scolds. But he can't. It's something so ingrained into him that being nosey comes almost as natural as breathing. Normally, even with or more especially with his team and Wilson, he'd pry just to find something he could hold over them or make fun of. But with Robert Chase it's once again different. _ I want to pry…because I'm concerned? No I'm not! Oh hell…I am. Damn it! _But it seems much like himself, Chase would rather suffer in silence than ask outright for help. And much like himself, it usually took something drastic or unconventional on Wilson's part to make him confess. And that's what he does.

House puts something lighter and unbreakable in Chase's left hand and then purposely offers something heavier, a bag of potatoes into his right. The reaction is instant; Chase's right arm instantly falters, making the bag of potatoes drop; the item in his left clattering to the dark hardwood flooring. Chase looks up in remorse. _That was cruel and now he's making that sad little boy face that got you at the bus stop! _

"As I suspected…what did you do to your right arm?"

"What? No…nothing, I'm okay," Chase offers in haste. "It was…I wasn't…ready," his voice trails off as he looks at House in defeat.

"Did you just shoot up in the bathroom into that arm?" House asks pointedly.

"What? No," Chase rushes to his immediate defense. "I don't do drugs. I never have."

"Really?"

The game is up and he knows he has to come clean. "I hurt my shoulder today. It's nothing," Chase confesses heavily.

"It seems like something," House counters.

"No, it's really nothing," Chase insists. "I was able to get everything I needed for your report. It's nothing. You don't have to worry."

_I'm not worried!_ Come on, House's mind chides, you can say it. But he can't. He is worried and that's why he presses on. Added to the fact that this time House hears the doubt in Chase's voice and realizes that Chase was afraid of admitting he had been injured on the job for fear of failure? _Does he think I'll take the offer away because he was hurt on the job? _"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"It was really stupid. One of the um…the tenants came at me. He was…challenged and I don't think he meant harm."

"Let's see."

"It's…nothing."

"Robert, let me see it now."

He had wanted to protest further but something in the firm but kind and almost pleading tone in House's voice makes Chase want to give in. House looks at Chase with a fatherly expression, his steps closing the gap as Chase tries to remove the sweater. This time both of them offer a gasp – Chase's in pain and House's in shock.

"What the hell?" House's voice demands as Chase pulls back. "You were stabbed? This isn't nothing. It's something. A big something!"

"I've had a…Tetanus shot…House I'm fine…no…wait…" Chase huffs as House takes him by his left elbow and directs him back to the bathroom.

"So that's what you were doing earlier."

"I don't do drugs," Chase reminds him with a small pout as he slowly sits down onto the closed toilet seat and looks up like a little lost child.

"You need a haircut," House states in a soft whisper as he pushes a stray lock out of Chase's eyes. House helps him fully remove the sweater and then looks down at the damaged dress shirt. He reaches for a facecloth and dampens it with warm water. Chase's lips emit a small whimper when, after the fabric is slightly dampened House pulls it away from the wound. "Sorry," House mutters as he tosses the soiled garment into the nearby garbage can. _You actually said sorry, and meant it! Wilson would be proud. Oh shut up!_ "When did this happen?"

"At Mr. Walters place of residence. It was one of the tenants. Ouch," Chase offers with a small hiss as House puts a bit of pressure on the wound, pressing down to let some pussy fluid escape.

"This is deep. Almost an inch. Maybe less," House mutters to himself as he continues to clean the infected wound; the darkened area seeming almost ghoulish compared to the younger man's pale skin. "Did you call the police? Is that why you were late?"

"No there actually was an accident. The man was challenged he meant no harm. He's taking classes. I'll be fine…ouch."

"Stop talking so fast and…just…hold on a second."

Still bare chested, Chase awaits in the guest bathroom for House to return, his eyes darting between the doorway and up at his angry wound. House returns with a large tank top and helps Chase put it on. "You need to keep this clean and dry and free of contact with anything for a while."

"Okay," Chase offers meekly as House finishes cleaning the wound. Then much to his surprise, House pulls out a small stitching kit and treats him further; first applying a local freezing agent and then putting in a few dissolving stitches to help seal the wound and heal it faster.

"No mud wrestling for a while."

"Oh damn, I was all set for tomorrow night," Chase retorts with a small snicker as House finishes up; their first playful banter – ever. But…it wouldn't be their last. Thank you," Chase states with a genuine smile of appreciation as he slowly stands up. He looks at his shoulder in the mirror and then at House who watches him with interest. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think less of me or to see me as a burden and I didn't want you to feel guilty in any way."

_He was worried about making me feel guilt? What? _House's mind races for the correct comeback, but in that very second, proper words fail to be offered and so he merely nods and gives what he thinks is a kind smile. "Come…let's eat now." _You should have said something more! _He would. Later.

The two of them head back into the hallway and then into the kitchen, House telling Chase to sit and relax while he tends to supper. Once again, Chase argues back that he's not used to just waiting, something House literally chuckles at and puts him to work peeling potatoes.

"Now…tell me all about your not so adventurous day," House starts as Chase nods.

Tonight the mood, while still a bit strained, offers some rather interesting and enjoyable conversation, House watching Chase's animated gestures and starting to marvel at the fact that he's actually _enjoying_ the younger man's company. But he would be sure to make amends. _Why do I have to make amends! Because you know you care…you feel guilty...you were worried...you showed concern and that all means you care!_

House has no comeback to his inner voice…it's right. In a small way…he is starting to care and that would scare them both.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you all liked this little angsty update. Yup some duckling whump (and for those asking don't worry the ducky is going to factor very soon and in a very pivotal way and you'll see it again going forward) and of course Chase was so eager to get the job and not let House down. House will acknowledge that after he ponders it for a bit and yes the job offer will be coming up next. So how will the rest of dinner and this night turn out? How will House handle his injured duckling? Please do review before you (b/c it'll mean so much!) and thank so much!


	10. First Step toward Destiny

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 10 – First Step toward Destiny **

**A/N: **First off a special thanks to everyone who said kind words about our fellow reader and my dear friend's sudden passing. It truly means a lot and I thank you all. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and continues to support this – it's so appreciated. *smile*  
To **Ellen **(and your review) actually the word I used and the one you inferred are spelt the same but in the context my word was correct (which is what should be considered). But if you want to be sure: **Medical Definition of **_**PUSSY **_**:**** full of or resembling pus **(this is from a medical dictionary) so I hope that makes sense now. Thanks for asking but yes I did intentionaly use that word and double-checked, so no I will not be changing it. Hope you all enjoy this update.

* * *

_'Didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel guilty.' _Guilt. That implies you feel…_feel_ means caring…I…_care! _Ah damn it, House's mind growls as he hears Chase offering a small grunt in his bedroom. He pops his head into the hallway, mostly just to listen. '_I was stabbed'. It's my fault he was hurt…my fault and I do feel guilty. _

"I'll just…" Chase stops as looks up and sees House's gaze fixed on his shoulder and refuses to move.

_'Robert! What did you do to your arm?'_

_'I fell father. Are you able to look at it?'_

_'Were you fooling around?'_

_'I was trying to get that box from the attic like you asked me to. It fell on my arm. Can you look at it?'_

_'No. If you needed help you should have asked first. Go see your mother.'_

_'But you asked me t…'_

_'Go!'_

Chase's father's angry voice resounds in his head as the few seconds of silence between him and House start to build. Then Chase notices something he never saw in his father's expression when directed at him – the older man yielding and offering a look of sorrow and remorse. _He's actually sorry I got hurt?_

"You walked around like that all day? Even when you came to drop the report off?" House asks with a small huff as Chase simply nods and House's lips can only sigh in frustration. _You said you don't care…so why do you? _I…I don't know.

"I've had worse," Chase offers lightly as he takes a few steps toward the bathroom.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" House asks rhetorically. _Why do I keep wanting to make amends! Because you feel guilty! _And that was the truth. But just as Chase goes to open his mouth, House holds up his hand to stop him and he looks at House with a small pout; a little lost boy look that tugs at his heart. "A job is never worth more than a life."

"It was a misunderstanding and I didn't want to bother you," Chase offers in his soft defense.

"For the record it'll never be a bother. Now let's see it before you sleep on…remember don't sleep on it," House gently chastises as Chase nears. This time Chase only slightly flinches when House's hand rises, a far cry from the first time he tended to the younger man a few nights ago when he recoiled in fear.

House's fingers are gentle to the touch and even when he applies a bit of pressure to see if any blood or pus comes out of the wound, he apologizes and then carries on. "It's warm but the infection is going down. Just keep it elevated. There are extra pillows in the hall closet if you need it. And you'll need it."

"Okay," Chase agrees in a quiet whisper as House finally moves and lets him pass. He enters the bathroom with a slightly elevated heart rate and closes the door. He looks at himself in the mirror and then up at his injured shoulder and shakes his head. _I should have said something. Next time…_ "No!" He scolds himself with a hiss and then quickly recants as he looks at the door, not wanting House to enter. _There won't be a next time! If you get the job he'll expect you to move out on your own!_

Chase looks around the guest bathroom that he had somewhat made his own and instantly feels his heart droop at the thought of having to pack it all up and then move back onto the street – alone. Chase washes his face and finishes up and then reenters the hallway. This time he glances down toward House's bedroom and notices the door slightly ajar and can't help but feel some of his tension starting to ease. _He trusts me? _His mind ponders as he slowly opens the closet door and reaches for one of the fluffy pillows.

House peers through the crack and watches Chase with quiet fascination. _You're not fascinated you feel guilty! _His mind correctly reminds him as he watches Chase tuck the pillow under his arm and disappear back into his bedroom, leaving the door open a few feet. _I do feel guilty, _he silently admits as he heads back to his bed and slumps down on the edge and just stares at the door. _I wanted to teach him a lesson, that he…ah damn his injury is my fault. Had he not been alone, he'd have been spared this. _

House pushes himself under the heavy quilt and can only hope that Chase gets some solid rest tonight. _At least one of us should!_

Chase, however, wasn't faring too well, as every time he'd flip over or shift toward his injured side, his lips would groan and he'd just lie awake in misery and sleep would be moot. He next tries to somewhat prop himself upright so that his body was at an odd angle. But while it was comfortable for his shoulder because there was no chance of him rolling onto his injured limb he knows his back will hurt him in the morning. _Oh just suck it up and don't bother House about this._

But that plan is too late as House was already well aware of the suffering coming down the hall in his home and now it's time to remedy that. So with a small sigh he pushes himself out of bed and slowly limps down the hallway toward Chase's bedroom.

"House? Did I wake you?" Chase asks with a small stammer as he quickly turns on the light and then struggles to sit upright.

"No. Come with me," House gently entreats as Chase's brow furrows as he slowly gets out of bed and heads into the hallway. He follows House into the living room and watches as House rearranges the easy chair so that it's in a reclined position. "This will contour to your body. The bed and propped pillows won't," House suggests as he gestures for Chase to try out the chair. Which he does. "I've used this before and it helps."

As soon as Chase's body melds into the folds of the soft leather, covered by a blanket he feels some of his tension easing. "Neither is ideal but you need to keep that shoulder up and free of added pressure," House comments as he helps Chase arrange a pillow behind his head and then drapes two thick, warm blankets over his lithe frame. "Sleep well," House tells Chase simply before he turns off the light and heads back to his bedroom.

Chase twists his head to watch House reenter his bedroom and the door slightly close and then settles back into the large, comfortable chair. _He seems to care…he doesn't care! He feels guilty! He said you had to earn the job and then he sent you into the field alone and you got hurt. Its guilt. Nothing more!_

With that sobering thought, Chase closes his eyes and finally is able to get some actual rest.

Hearing the silence coming from the living room, House's mind settles in the fact that his suggestion had worked and the younger man would sleep and not keep him awake any longer. _Yeah right like you were worried about yourself! _Oh shut up! House scolds his inner Wilson-like voice.

But despite a few little grunts and groans coming from the living room, both Chase and House sleep solidly for most of the night.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, House slowly gets out of bed before his alarm goes off, the sun just starting to warm the sky and casting a warm glow into the silent living room. He looks around the corner and then down at the sleeping figure a few meters away. House's lips slightly purse as he looks at the almost serene picture before him. Chase sleeping so peacefully was somehow comforting to him. He was still covered with the warm blankets, lips slightly parted, head tilted to the side and contented sighs coming from his mouth as he remains in a solid sleep state; looking once again like a vulnerable child more than a fully grown man.

_So now what happens today?_

That's what he has to ponder now. He had made a deal with Robert Chase, bring back a solid report and get a job offer. _Now his shaky hand writing makes sense. _House shakes his head as he thinks about Chase having to use the bus excuse to hide his injury but has to concede in the knowledge that he would have done the same. He had made a promise and this time he knows he'll want to keep it. _I want him on my team, _his mind ponders in truth. And it was more than guilt – he was actually impressed by the younger man's knowledge and determination. _And what happens tonight?_

"Tonight…" House huffs as he rubs his face and then looks at the little ducky on his dresser. He hears Chase coming awake in the living room and once again can't help but allow his curiosity to get the better of him and slowly head toward his bedroom door.

Chase looks up with a smile of gratitude as House enters and nods. "Good morning. Your idea worked. I slept much better. I hope you did too."

"I did and you look…rested," House tells Chase in truth as he watches with much fascination as Chase folds up the blankets and then puts the chair back as he found it. "Thank you."

"How's my shoulder look?" Chase asks as he offers his injured part to the older man.

"Surprisingly better."

"Surprisingly?" Chase tosses back with a small smirk. "So…" he starts after a few seconds of silence.

"Get ready for work and then come for breakfast," House directs as Chase nods; handing House the blankets and then slipping past to his bedroom to get dressed for the day. House puts the blankets away and then heads back into his bedroom to get ready for the day as well.

_Get ready for work…my work? Damn! Did I not get the job? Just play it easy…he might not offer you the job after you screwed up by getting injured! _Chase's mind reminds him as he slowly pulls on a dress shirt, covering his wounded shoulder but leaving the undershirt on just for some extra warmth in the sometimes cool clinic.

The two of them reconvene in the kitchen about twenty minutes later.

"The plan for today," House states more than questions as he pushes the 'on' button on the coffee maker then turning to see Chase pause in his task of setting the table. Chase looks up with some uncertainty, his heart rate starting to pick up the pace as he waits in anticipation. "I know my plan for today. What's yours?" House asks Chase suddenly.

"I uh…well. I have no more medical mysteries to solve so…so I guess I'm going back to the clinic," Chase replies with a clipped tone, trying to hold back his disappointment. But when House says nothing, merely looking at Chase in expectation, Chase feels compelled to continue. "Where I'll just say I was sick yesterday and…"

"And…then give notice," House interjects; Chase's somewhat tight expression instantly morphing into that of surprise and happiness. "The last spot on my team is yours if you want it."

"Really? I got the job?" Chase blurts out with a wide grin. For a few split seconds Chase makes a move toward House; an automatic gesture to give him a hug. But both pause and then pull back somewhat impishly, Chase nodding but the smile remaining.

"You always seem surprised. You were given a task. You completed the task an…"

"I was injured on the job," Chase interjects as House's lips purse.

"But you still got the job done and turned in a report that was medically correct. You got the job. I'll have a formal letter of offer written up today."

The smile on Chase's face literally brightens the whole room and House's mind settles in the knowledge that he's made the right decision. "How's the shoulder?"

"No mud wrestling tonight," Chase tosses back the same line that House used on him the night before. "I…thank you. I won't let you down," Chase extends his hand for House to take. Which he does, clasping the younger limb and giving it a few good pumps in congratulations.

As much as he tries to concentrate on breakfast and what House is trying to tell him on what to expect on his first day at PPTH and from his new team, his mind is too excited about his new medical opportunity and how destiny is about to change completely. For the better.

"I guess having your head in the clouds after being given and accepting a great job offer is normal," House mentions, forcing Chase to snap out of his funk and pause before putting salt into his coffee instead of sugar. This time it's House's turn to marvel as Chase offers a sheepish look; another little boy expression that only adds to the younger man's boyish charm and he can't help but smile.

"Just don't give someone the wrong medication today because you're head is somewhere else," House gently reminds Chase who returns a tight lipped smile and nods. _Stop with the parental advice!...I…I can't. _The two of them talk a bit longer before he helps House clean the table and then heads into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Chase enters his bedroom and then looks at the suitcase on his bed and frowns. _Just pack it all up and get ready to go to a new home tonight, _Chase's mind reminds him as he exhales heavily and starts to pack up. House pauses in the hallway and peers into Chase's bedroom, silently watching the younger man packing up his meager belongings and feels his heart starting to droop once more.

Chase leaves his little suitcase by the door and then heads toward the kitchen in search of his very generous landlord and soon to be new boss. "So…I can…what's this?" Chase's voice inquires as he takes the little insulated lunch bag from House's grip and then opens the soft lid and peers inside. "But…this is your food. I can't…"

"And what will you have for lunch? A stale muffin?" House interjects in haste as Chase's brow furrows. "You will take this. This is lunch and two coffee breaks. I expect the bag to come back empty and your stomach full."

Knowing he'd never throw out food of any kind, Chase can only look at House in quiet shock and nod as he grasps the bag from House's grasp and pulls it toward him.

"And your suitcase can stay where it is."

"What? I don't want to keep…I appreciate all this I do but…" Chase's voice stammers as he looks down and then back up.

"If I didn't want you to stay longer I'd help you pack."

"Why do you want me to stay?" Chase asks directly.

"Do you want to stay?" House counters.

"I asked first," Chase holds his ground with a somewhat shaky voice, his eyes showing a hint of fear but also expectation.

"I like…having someone else to cook for," House admits in truth and with a firm tone. "Your turn."

"I want to stay. I um…don't like being alone."

"That's settled. See you tonight."

"Okay," Chase replies with a happy nod and contented smile as he clutches the generously filled lunch bag in his grasp and heads for the front door; House a few feet behind. "What are you having for lunch?"

"Whatever Wilson brings me."

"Wilson? Oh…your bestie. But your cooking…is great."

"And it's for…company."

_Company…_that's me…"right," Chase agrees with a small smile.

House watches Chase head for the bus stop, at his insistence; making sure he gets on the bus and then turns and heads back inside. Instead of heading toward the underground parking lot; House heads back up to his apartment and then looks at Chase's suitcase still packed and sitting on the bed.

_Don't overanalyze…just do it._

XXXXXXXX

"Hey! Welcome back to the land of the living Dr. Chase," Tom greets Chase as he enters the small walk-in clinic about half hour later. "You actually look better."

"I feel better," Chase answers in truth as he heads past Tom who watches him in fascination. "What?"

"That's…a packed lunch bag. Okay…who is she?"

"No she. I just…bought some groceries last night," Chase replies with a small sigh. "What? That's normal," he insists as he pushes his way into the back employee area to stow his personal stuff; Tom watching with a small chuckle. Chase returns and sits down at the desk beside Tom, his nervous anxiety starting to rise as he prepares to tell his current co-worker that he's about to give notice – today.

"Something's going on. You're off your game. You okay?" Tom asks seriously.

"I uh…"

"What's going on?" Sarah asks in wonder.

"Robert's got news."

"I'm giving notice," Chase blurts out suddenly as both his clinic co-workers look at him in shock.

"But…you said you were sick yesterday."

"I was…recovering. I applied to the um…the position at Princeton-Plainsboro and I found out this morning that I was accepted."

"Well…congrats!" Tom exclaims as he holds out his hand for Chase to take. "Told you to apply to that," Tom nods and grins as Sarah gives Chase a kiss on the cheek and then pats him on the back.

"I won the bet!" She calls out as she heads for the front door to let in their first clients.

"The…bet?"

"Which of us would leave here first. She said you…I said…me," Tom retorts with a snicker. "So…Dr. House. Thought you said he was scary."

"I did. But um…well when we first talked I was…nervous but then the interview switched to the medical stuff and…and I guess I impressed him so he offered me the job and I said yes."

"Well…I'm happy for ya," Tom smiles as he slaps Chase on his injured shoulder. "Whoa man…what's going on?"

"I injured my shoulder. It's okay. So what'd I miss around here?"

"Actually…not much," Tom smiles as he starts to tell Chase about the day before that he missed.

Normally for Chase the morning would be boring, but now with his mind already starting to wonder what working at PPTH would be like, the morning passes by a bit faster than normal. He had typed up his resignation letter and completed his paperwork but to ease his mind, Tom told him that just a few days ago, someone had dropped off their resume and a call was made and an interview booked for the next morning. Working short staffed wouldn't be that big a deal as it wasn't flu season; then he might have to had delayed things by at least a week or so.

"Can't believe you're movin' on up," Tom tells Chase at lunch time as he eases himself down into the chair opposite him. "Now that…is a great looking lunch. You cooked that?"

"No," Chase chuckles as he looks down at the food. "I guess you can say it was takeout…special takeout."

"Nice," Tom smiles as he notices Chase's expression turn serious. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah…" Chase pauses with a small huff. "Me too."

XXXXXXXX

"You know if you want something…hey that was mine," Wilson groans as he watches House finish the rest of his sandwich.

"Mmm…it's good," House tells Wilson with a grin; his mouth full of food.

"So…you sent him on a mission alone and he was injured and that's why you've been moping all morning."

"I don't mope!" House insists as he snatches the rest of Wilson's brownie; Wilson conceding defeat and pushing the rest of his lunch box toward House, who continues to happily consume it. "He's fine. He acknowledged his mistake and…what?"

"_His_ mistake?" Wilson counters with arched brows. "Is he okay?"

"Damn kid is stubborn! All throughout dinner last night he…well before we ate but…okay if you're going to stare at me like that whole time I'm not going to tell you."

"It's obvious that you…"

"I don't care about this kid…I'm fascinated by him that's all. And I gave him the job because he's eager and seems pretty smart and…eager," House's voice stammers as he leans back in his chair and frowns. "I felt guilty because he got injured on…okay fine on a call I sent him on alone. Sat across the table last night looking like a lost child. Damn kid needs a haircut!"

Wilson smirks as he listens to his best friend trying to discount the fact that the younger man had already made definite inroads into his heart and was starting to firmly entrench himself in an unwitting way. "And…he's still there?"

"He's at work right now. I never gave him a key. But yes…he's still there. The other night I found him in the hallway with a broken glass that he…he looked so scared and lost that…ah damn he's…I guess I should put him out."

"Has he tried to steal anything?"

"No."

"And doesn't sound like he's tried to hurt you…or himself."

"No. But…" House's voice pauses as his phone buzzes. "Your realtor," House states in disdain as Wilson chuckles. House puts his phone away and then tries to concentrate on the rest of his lunch. "He'll start…and then he'll have his own place and we won't have to talk about him again."

"So…what's he like?"

"A little lost boy," House replies with a heavy sigh. "I know he's a grown man but sometimes…he has trust issues and is guarded and protected and he won't open up about anything personal."

"You sure you didn't have a son…somewhere back…there?" Wilson tosses at House with a snicker. "Sounds just like you."

"Does not," House tries to protest as Wilson shakes his head. "I want to put him out…I tried… twice. And then I see the pleading in his eyes and I just can't. Fine…call it guilt…pity…I do feel sorry for him. He came from a poor family and is struggling to make it but he doesn't do drugs or steal and I have to admire that. Yes I feel sorry for him. So go ahead and say it – I told you so."

"I don't want to. I think it's great to be honest. I was worried that he might try to steal from you or be something else but you've called about his credentials and he checks out and he's proven to you that he's not like that and…and it's like having a renter that…doesn't really rent."

"He has nothing and still tried to pay me for the night. I refused and then he…he's a puzzle. That's all. And soon he'll be my employee and I will no longer owe him."

"Owe him?"

"For getting injured," House replies with a heavy sigh. "I think that's part of why I can't put him out."

"And…the other part?"

"He's a puzzle. You'll meet him soon enough and then you can tell me I'm nuts for even giving him a chance."

Wilson can only smile but knows that the mask House is trying to put on right now is just that – a façade. This young man, Robert Chase, has in such a short time, forced his usually very guarded best friend to slowly lower a part of his usually impenetrable shield and show a small part of himself. It wasn't vulnerability; it was…_he really does care. It might be a small feeling now but I think he's starting to allow those fatherly feelings to take hold…he does care._

"So…how's Mrs. Merriweather?" House asks, changing the subject. But at the same time, he glances up at the clock and can't help but wonder what Robert Chase was doing right now.

XXXXXXXX

"So I'll be here tomorrow. I don't mind," Chase tells Tom in truth.

"Just half a day while I interview. I have two candidates and both are solid so it won't take too long. But Sarah would be alone so that'd be great."

"I'm surprised you didn't apply at PPTH."

"I'm not the detective. You are," Tom retorts. "I think it's great."

"You have my number…if you ever need any extra help you call me okay?"

"You're a good man Robert. Dr. House is getting the best end of the deal here," Tom smiles as he shakes Chase's hand once more. "Take care of that shoulder."

"I will. Thanks."

Chase watches Tom take his leave and then looks up at the clock before pulling his phone and then sends a text to House. _'I'm closing up here. I'll be…' _he pauses. "I can't say home…that's his home…not mine," he utters glumly. _'I'll be there as soon as I can. I want to pick something up for dinner. Please don't say no.'_

_'Stay safe and see you soon.'_

Chase looks at House's quick reply and can't help but smile. He quickly finishes up his paperwork and then heads into the back to lock up; this time he tells himself he'll lock up and use the front door. _I haven't seen Carl around for a while so maybe he's finally moved on._

After locking up the front door, Chase's eyes dart around, looking for Carl and wondering if he'd be even verbally accosted; his mind always fearing a physical altercation. But so far nothing is amiss and so he locks the front door to the medical clinic and heads toward the small deli beside House's apartment, his mind wondering what edible delicacies he can afford with only a few measly bucks in his wallet.

However, what he fails to realize is Carl is there…watching from the shadows. And when he sees Chase enter House's apartment building his mind wonders just where Robert Chase had come into the money.

_I'll see you soon Robert…and I will find out just how you're able to afford that kind of apartment after living on the streets. What's really going on?_

* * *

**A/N:** So yay Chase got the job! And he'll be starting soon. in real life yeah there's notice to give and all that but hey this is fanfic haha and we all want Chase in PPTH sooner rather than later so hope that's okay. And yes House's guilt is nagging him haha and Wilson of course is picking up on all those great fatherly vibes! So will all this be smooth sailing? Will House really put Chase out for good? and what is Carl up to? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. Trust is a Precious thing to Waste

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 11 – Trust is a Precious thing to Waste**

* * *

Wanting to surprise House with something for dinner, Chase hurries out of the elevator toward the apartment door and then stops when he tries the locked door handle. He can only curse the fact that of course he doesn't have a key. _Why would I? _And then he looks down at the large paper bag in his grasp and feels his heart starting to sink. _It'll be cold by the time he gets here._

But there's nothing more he can do except slide down onto the floor – to wait.

House, however, pulls into the underground parking lot about fifteen minutes later so their dinner wouldn't be that cold. He exits the elevator and rounds the corner to see Chase sitting on the floor looking up with a soft frown; the large paper bag nestled on his lap. _Why does he have to offer me the lost little boy face…_his mind inwardly groans as he approaches. "Waiting long?"

"Not really," Chase answers in truth as he slowly stands up; House taking the paper bag so that Chase could use his left arm to help himself stand upright.

"How's the shoulder?"

"It's okay…had a few taps on it at work but…"

"What?" House interjects sharply and then pulls back with a frown as he opens the apartment door and Chase is the first to enter. He notices the younger man's shoulders tense and instantly he reminds himself not to do too much scolding.

"Just a few congratulatory pats on the back. No irate customers today."

"Anything exciting?"

"Had a guy come in with a knife stuck in his arm. A kitchen knife. It was a steak knife and a bit pointy but…still…sharp," Chase's voice dies out as he looks at House with a small frown. _Was I rambling too fast? _

"Interesting," House quickly qualifies his reason for staring. It was so oddly comforting asking him about his day that he didn't know he was pay such rapt attention that he was in fact staring and had to back down. "So what's in the bag?"

"Well…I wanted it to be warm but…" Chase sighs as he pulls out the little still somewhat warmish container. _It's not much but I hope he likes it…_"It's not much but it's…well a small thank you," Chase offers somewhat sheepishly as House pulls out the bag of home cut pita chips.

"Did you get this at Bart's Deli next door?"

"I did," Chase answers; hoping it's the right thing to say. "Is that…okay?" He dares to inquire.

"They have the best hot spinach dip. It's all the garlic. One of my favorites," House praises as Chase looks up in surprise and then offers a big smile. "Actually I think it's even better rewarmed in a home oven." Once again House notices the look of surprise and then genuine delight on the younger man's face and inwardly starts to ponder. _Did he never hear praise from his family? What kind of home life did he have growing up? Was it cold and distant like mine? Distant? More like nonexistent!_

_He likes it! _*phew* his brain offers in silent relief. House seems genuinely pleased and for that Chase can only tell himself it was his last thirty bucks well spent. The mood could only go higher…or so he thinks. But then it suddenly changes with one seemingly innocent question.

"So what was your favorite thing to eat growing up in Melbourne?"

"Not Kangaroo if that's what you're wondering," Chase retorts with an uneasy smirk.

"You've eaten Kangaroo?"

"Tastes like…"

"Chicken?" House interjects with a smirk as Chase shrugs. "Did your mom ever cook it?"

"Once…but um…well we liked the usual. So do I reheat the pita chips?"

_Very guarded about family and growing up. He doesn't have to be that ashamed. I won't make fun of the fact he was poor, _House's mind reasons as he watches Chase arrange the fresh pita chips on a pan to rewarm them slightly.

"Just a few minutes. Maybe two. They'll go good with the stuffed chicken breasts and rice pilaf."

"What are you stuffing them with?"

The two of them engage in a bit more light banter as they work side by side to make dinner and then sit down at the table to enjoy their meal. House looks at Chase and tonight it's the younger man wondering how his edible offering would be received by his so gracious host. He sees Chase's face instantly soften into a look of relief when he tastes the items and then quickly goes back for seconds.

House tells Chase a bit about his day and the new medical mystery his team was now working on; the fact that Walters was well on his way to recovery and Wilson's lunch offering. But then he shifts the focus to Chase, wanting to know all about his day and what other things he had to face.

After supper Chase heads into his bedroom and opens his little suitcase. For a few split seconds, panic fills him as he lifts the lid and finds it empty.

"What the…" Chase starts as he turns and quickly pulls open the closet door. He can only stare in disbelief at his few clothing items hung up in the closet. He pulls open the top drawer in the dresser to see the rest of his meager belongings neatly folded and placed in the drawer as if they always belonged there. _He…House unpacked my things? I can stay another night?_

Just at that moment he hears some shuffling and looks up to see House watching him with quiet fascination.

"Figured it'd be a good hint about where you'd be staying tonight…and maybe tomorrow night too."

_He didn't ask if it was okay…he just assumed I'd be okay with it…I am! _"I don't have much," Chase offers meekly as House's lips purse. "But thank you. I was going to ask. But you knew that," Chase stammers and concludes with a small smirk.

"You don't look mad," House states the obvious.

"I'm not. I'm surprised and a bit um…well embarrassed at how little I have."

_Damn that lost little boy face…why do I have a sudden urge to hug him and say it'll be okay, _House's mind inwardly groans. "Don't be," House replies with a small frown. But before he can drown in emotional melancholy, his brain urges action and he takes it. "Okay let's see what you did to yourself today," he quickly adds as he gestures for him to follow him into the bathroom. House helps him remove his dress shirt and then carefully lifts the large protective bandage that he had helped him apply earlier that same day. The wound was still slightly swollen and warmish to the touch but when he gently presses down, no pus comes out and the stitches look to be healing nicely. "A bit red but it's going down. If you want to sleep in the living room again you can."

_'But father my arm hurts.'_

_'Whose fault is it that you sleep on your right side?'_

_'Mine, Sir.'_

_'Exactly. Discipline yourself to not turn over in the middle of the night and there will be no need to sleep in the massage chair. The answer is no and don't ask again.'_

"I'd like that," Chase mentions simply as House tosses away the large bandage, wanting the wound to get some fresh air.

"Come. Let's watch some TV."

Once again, House finds his request more like an awkward command but inside isn't sure how to let himself feel completely at ease around the younger man and just hopes his tone doesn't sound – stern. Chase, however happily complies and eases himself down into the chair that he'd later be sleeping in.

"Let's see…how about…double divas?"

"What's that?"

"Reality show about two very well endowed women making custom bras for other…well-endowed women."

"There's no show…like that," Chase snickers as he tries to grab the remote. The comfortable gesture surprises both and for a few silent seconds neither one moves; both of them trading shocked glances and then quickly looking away. _This isn't your home so don't get too used to being here. House isn't your father!_

"That show will be fine," Chase mutters simply, sinking back down into his chair and staring absently at the screen.

"How'd they take the news today? You told me all about the patients, but how about your actual co-workers?"

Chase tells House a bit more about how Tom and Sarah reacted to his news and then both just settle in to watch something rather mindless on TV. About half hour later, House glances over and notices that Chase's eyes have closed and he's fallen into a light slumber. Once again House's eyes study the younger man's rather peaceful expression and he's oddly comforted by the fact that this person, who in effect, is still very much a stranger, feels comfortable enough to fall asleep a few feet away – under his watchful care.

House turns the volume down and then reaches for his book and reading glasses; wanting to get caught up on a report that he failed to get done during the day because according to Wilson _he was moping! _ I don't mope…he tries to argue back as he glances over at Chase still asleep. He reads a few words in an undertone and then stops when he senses some movement and looks down to see Chase watching him in wonder.

"Sorry."

"No…" Chase mutters sleepily. "It's…oddly comforting," he adds as his eyes close once more.

_Comforting? Did I hear that right? My reading…is comforting? _Just another strange piece to the elusive puzzle that is Robert Chase but again one he finds fascinating. But instead of being taken aback by the statement, House continues to read in an undertone for about ten minutes more until a few light snores start to emanate from the younger man beside him and he knows it's time to call it a night.

"Silly boy," House huffs as he slowly gets up off his favorite chair and then heads into the hallway to get the blankets.

"Thanks," Chase mumbles as he looks up once more; offering the older man an endearing expression of gratitude.

"Sleep well," House tells Chase as he lets him arrange the second blanket over his sleeping frame and then turns off the light. This time his bedroom door remains half way open; wanting to hear any sounds of distress that might be offered in the middle of the night.

No sounds of distress but about halfway through the night, House does hear a few angry mutters and his eyes quickly snap open.

"I said…no…father…no…" Chase's voice offers with a few huffs as he talks in his sleep.

House hovers at the entranceway to his bedroom to make sure it was just sleep talk and Chase wasn't on the phone. _Sounds like him and his father didn't part ways on happy or friendly terms. _

"NO!"

House steps back as Chase's frame jerks awake and the younger man looks around in the darkness with slight agitation.

Chase's eyes quickly look back to make sure that he didn't wake House – again as he'd feel bad for waking his generous host because of a stupid nightmare. He feels his forehead and upon feeling it a bit warm, he decides to chance another run to the kitchen for some hot water.

He flips on the light over the stove but then pauses as he hears House ask him if he's okay. "I uh…bad dream," he stammers as he pops his head into the hallway to see House's larger frame silhouetted in the bedroom doorframe. "The guy with the um…scissors."

"Understandable. There's some Tylenol in the upper cupboard on the right of the sink."

"Thank you," Chase replies as he pulls the door open. This time he doesn't break anything and is able to head back to bed, once again apologizing to House for waking him up for something that's trivial.

House, though, recalls Chase's words about his father and knows that he's covering something up; using his ordeal on the job as an excuse. _He's lying! That nightmare would have been pondered last night…right after it happened. This…this is something else. But what? He mentioned his father. What happened before he left home? What happened between him and his father?_

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Chase covers the wound to keep the stitches dry by applying the large waterproof bandage and turns on the shower. He'd be helping at the clinic but much like the day before he knows his mind will be elsewhere – at PPTH wondering what his new team will be like and how well he'll fit in. He hopes there's someone on the team that will be around his age and that he can make friends with. Tom was a great guy but because he's married it wasn't always easy to just hang or be included; not that he'd want to with couple stuff.

House pauses just before he leaves his bedroom, looking at the little yellow ducky beside his bed and wondering if he should broach the subject of the little object with the same initials that happen to match the young man a few doors down in his apartment. _Why would a grown man have this toy? Seems a bit too far-fetched! _So he leaves it – for now.

"Good morning," Chase mentions to House as House enters the kitchen. House stops once again and just stares – looking at Chase as he goes about starting to make breakfast for them. _He's making breakfast…hmmm _his mind ponders as he once again contemplates offering Chase use of the spare bedroom for yet another night.

"It is so far," House replies as he takes a mug of the hot coffee being offered and heads for the fridge. "Mmm this tastes…"

"Do you like it?" Chase asks somewhat eagerly.

"What is it?"

"Salted caramel," Chase answers as House's brows arch. "Do you like it?"

"Actually…I do," House admits; surprising even himself. "Barts?"

"His deli has a lot of really interesting things. I only bought a sampling in case you didn't like it."

"Very wise," House lightly praises as they go about setting the table for breakfast. "So what do you know about the two candidates interviewing for your position?"

Chase looks at House once again in wonder. He wasn't about to tell the older man he didn't have to make conversation for the sake of filling up the quiet space, but for some reason Chase also finds it reassuring that he's taking at least what _sounds _like a personal interest.

"The first resume…" he starts. At first House had inwardly chastised himself for, as Chase had suspected, making conversation to fill the empty void. But as he listens to Chase's explanations and the details he's including, he finds himself actually fascinated by hearing the young man's opinion and viewpoint on the prospective candidates.

As they near the front door, Chase's mind settles as he remembers House putting his few personal items into the closet and telling him he wouldn't have to worry about tonight. _Maybe because I'll be starting tomorrow he'll expect me to pack up and leave…that's what I'll do so he won't feel obligated. I'll just say I found a place and that'll be that._

This time House presses the basement button, prompting Chase to look up in wonder. "I don't mind dropping you off. It's on my way."

"Thank you. Although the bus does make for some very interesting people watching," Chase answers with a small chuckle.

Carl, however, had been camped out in front of the building didn't see Chase and House leave via the underground parking lot. So he'd wait. He was used to that and if Robert Chase had suddenly come into some money he wanted to be a part of that action – one way or another.

"See you tonight."

"Okay," House gives him a curt wave and watches him head for the front of the clinic and then turn and give him a way before he ducks inside. _Why am I suddenly worried about him working in this kind of place? Just one more day… oh he's a grown man! _House's mind ponders as he pulls away and head for PPTH.

XXXXXXXX

"So…how's the roomie?" Wilson asks as he approaches.

"He's…at work. Don't you have something to do?"

"I can't say good morning to my best friend?" Wilson counters.

"And yet you didn't. I'm fine thanks for asking."

"You look tired…long night?"

"Robert had…he had a nightmare and it woke me up and then I went back to sleep and I look tired. End of story. Now where's…" House's voice trails off as he enters his office; Wilson in tow. "I offered him one more night. That was last night. Tomorrow he starts here and he can't live with his boss."

"He can't sleep with his boss…there's nothing in the contract about having him as a tenant."

"Thank you HR," House retorts sharply as Wilson's lips purse. "He's not a paying tenant. Besides…he has no money. Damn kid spent his last few bucks on something for dinner."

"Really?"

"Bart's garlicky spinach-dip. Was really good too," House sighs as Wilson looks at him with a kind smile. "His shoulder is fine so he'll be okay on his own."

"I don't see the harm in letting him stay," Wilson shrugs. "So are you coming to the open House? Still sounds odd to use your name in a sentence that refers to…"

"What open House?" House retorts with a snap.

"Horace. Dr. Miles. He's just renovated his clinic and has hired two new staff."

"I don't need acupuncture."

"He's a friend," Wilson counters.

"He's _your _friend," House tosses back. "When is it? I'll send Robert instead," House blurts out without thinking. "Never mind."

"Bring him. What? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Oh right because I'm sure he'll want to come and hang out at…I'll ask him," House resigns as Wilson grins. "Fine I won't."

"I didn't say anything," Wilson chuckles as his phone buzzes. "The invitation is on your desk. I'll see you at lunch."

House watches Wilson leave and then slowly makes his way over to his desk. He picks up the silver embossed piece of cardboard and stares at the words and then shakes his head. _As if he'll want to spend a night at an acupuncture clinic with me and Wilson. Maybe we can all go for dinner first? Wait…what?_ House's mind races in a few different directions at once.

"Oh forget it!" House huffs as he tosses aside the invitation and then prepares to take Chase's signed offer letter to Foreman and then come back and tell his current team about their new team member starting tomorrow. But that was easier said than done as it's Taub who calls him on his distraction; something to which he merely snaps at and blames Taub's sordid love life and presses on. _I am not distracted! _House tries to convince himself. But he knows that's not true as his mind _is _distracted and Robert Chase is the one to blame. _I'll just ask him tonight…he'll probably say no._

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks buddy…how was this morning?" Tom asks Chase as he returns to the front of the clinic that afternoon.

"Uninteresting," Chase replies as Tom smiles and pats him on the back. "I'm…semi-distracted."

"You're movin' on up. Of course you're distracted!" Tom acknowledges as Sarah calls the next person to the front desk. "Celebratory drinks on Friday night?"

"Sounds good," Chase answers as he looks up just as he watches a man pass by the window. _Carl? Damn! _His mind curses as he had hoped that his troublesome friend had gone for good. _What's he doing back? I am not going to give him anything!_

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Scared stiff," Chase replies with a small chuckle. "But at the same time I'm really excited. I know I said I'd try to stay here a year but…but this opportunity might not come along again."

"Don't apologize. You know any of us would be the same if it was something we wanted," Tom assures him in truth. "And I can tell by your face for the bulk of the day, you're excited and that's great. You should be. Have you been there…wait…do you really work there casual?"

"I do. Porter in the Pediatric department. I needed the extra money."

"Well I guess with this new job you can give that all up now right?"

"Right," Chase looks at Tom and gives him a tight lipped smile.

"Besides I don't think Dr. House would let you work both."

"No. Why would he?" He mutters rhetorically. But inside Chase knows he has no intention of stopping picking up casual shifts and tells himself that House probably wouldn't like that…his attention not focused due to lack of sleep and so there would be even more incentive for him to find his own place.

The rest of their shift is rather uneventful and this time it's Tom's turn to lock up. "I'll see you Friday night," Chase tells Tom after he had gathered up his vintage messenger bag and heads for the front door. He gives Tom a friendly wave and then heads out onto the street.

_Where is he? Where's Carl?_

If it was Carl whom he had seen earlier then he would be very careful to make sure Carl doesn't know where he's staying. Little does he know of course, Carl already knows where Chase is currently staying and a nefarious plan is already in order.

Chase looks at his watch and frowns. _I'm early…_he sighs as he recalls House saying he'd be working late on something for his boss. When he's sure that Carl isn't watching, he hops the bus and heads for the apartment he's staying at currently. On the ride there, Chase's mind tries to ponder where he'll actually end up living after he leave's House's warm abode. _I'll miss that…you're only a temporary guest!_ His mind tries to remind him. But as he ponders House's actions with him populating the closet and drawer with his items, he tells himself that maybe he can stay a bit longer.

_House will never let you work for him and another department…you're leaving. He's now your boss! Not your landlord, he's going to kick you out! Get with it already! Why not just do both of you a favor and leave tonight! House is going to kick you out tomorrow anyways._

Chase's mind and heart both sink as he gets off the bus and slowly heads toward the front door of House's apartment. "What's going on?" Chase inquires as he looks at all the commotion.

"Gas leak on floors 6 through 10. We're checking all the apartments right now."

"Which floor are you on right now?"

"Nine. Don't worry we'll be done soon."

_House lives on 9! If House's apartment is open, I can get in and get my stuff and get out._

With that determined thought, Chase hurries toward the elevator and up to the 9th floor. Once there he notices the door to the apartment open and stops in the entranceway and looks at the gas company employee as he heads toward him.

"Is this your apartment?"

"I live here. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Landlord let us in and the leak isn't coming from your apartment. We have a few more suites and the 10th floor to check and then we'll let you all know when the gas will be back on. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Okay thanks for the update," Chase replies as he watches the gas company employee take his leave. Telling himself that House has probably already gotten the call from the gas company, Chase hurries toward his bedroom and pulls his suitcase. He pulls the few items from his closet and then opens the top drawer and shoves the last few things into the suitcase. After he's done, he hurries toward the bathroom but pauses as his eyes happen to glance into the front of House's bedroom.

_Don't…_his mind warns as he pauses to take a closer look. _Don't do it! _His mind warns again as he dares to take another step inside. But just as he enters, House's car pulls into the underground parking lot. It was true that he had been in a meeting with Foreman when he got the call from the Gas Company and was on his way.

Once again, two destines were about to collide.

Chase's eyes nervously dart around House's bedroom as he looks at all the items neatly in place and everything…_very House. _He looks at the medical books and the various pairs of reading glasses; a few canes and…_what on earth?_

His eyes spy something on the dresser as he dares to take another step closer.

House enters the elevator and pushes the number 9; his mind wondering what time Chase would get home so he could give him the rundown on what he could expect on his first day at PPTH. But as he nears his apartment, he sees the door open and then stops to listen. He hears some shuffling coming from within and wonders if Chase is already home. But as he looks at the shadow coming from his bedroom and remembers the Gas company employee saying they'd only be in the kitchen, his hand reaches for his phone.

But when he hears a soft Australian curse he puts his phone away and heads toward his bedroom. Just as he nears the door, his cane strikes the wall and he can only curse as his presence is made known unwittingly.

Chase hears House and with the item still in his grasp, he quickly turns to look at House with wide-eyed shock.

"What do you have in your hand?" House asks as he nods to Chase's hand behind his back. "I thought I could trust you but I come home to find your bag packed and you…" House pauses as Chase's heart races to critical condition. "Taking something to pawn for money right? Right!" House demands as Chase shakes his head no.

"What do you have!"

Without saying a word, Chase's right hand slowly comes out from behind his back and he reveals what he's hiding.

"But…" House starts in utter shock as his gaze lifts; Chase's eyes threaten to water. "Why?"

* * *

**A/N:** eeks! Okay so before we get to this ending…so some more father/son bonding moments for our fledging family. And as always gotta love some Wilson/ House. I mentioned Horace and his Acupuncture clinic in chapter 4 so you'll see how this little subplot plays into this fandom. And of course Carl is still there – lurking. But how will House react to what Chase has in his grasp (any guesses?) and how will Chase react? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Welcome to PPTH!

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 12 – Welcome to PPTH! **

**A/N: **Once again a special thank you to you all and to those without an account **Rei, shooting2stars and guests** a big thanks for a continuing to read and review! So much appreciated and remember more reviews means more/longer stories! So hope you all continue to like this and please do enjoy *grin*

* * *

"You won't get much money for that rubber duck," House tells Chase pointedly.

"I uh… no that wasn't it…I just wanted to look and…I found it odd…" Chase's face enflames as he quickly shoves the little plastic object onto the dresser and pulls back; not having any time to turn it over and see what letters were written on the bottom and offer a plausible explanation in his defense. "I wasn't stealing. I don't…I would never…I'm sorry," Chase's voice stammers as he quickly sniffles and then before House can say another word, Chase rushes past him, into the hallway and then into the main belly of the building. House standing dumbfounded for a few silent seconds.

"Robert!" House calls out as he tries to hurry after him. "Wait!"

Chase, however, instead of heading for the elevator had hurried toward the back exit stairs, racing down them and reaching the bottom with a racing heart and slightly heaving chest.

"Damn it!" House lightly curses as he heads toward the elevator, a few of the gas company employees watching in fascination. _Did he see the initials? Does he think it's his? Maybe it is? He's a grown man! Of course it's not his! Well then good going you accusing him of stealing nothing!_

"Ah damn it! Where is he!"

House reaches the street and looks in both directions. At first his eyes rest on a figure that is casually loitering a few buildings down but in that moment Carl's presence means nothing to him. He turns and hurries through the building and comes out the other side into the alleyway.

"Robert!" House calls out to the darkened figured nearly at the end of the alleyway. At first he's not sure but when the figure stops at the second call of the name, House knows he is calling to the right person and his anxious heart settles somewhat. "Please…please stop."

Chase hears the near desperation in House's tone and stops, gritting his teeth as he quickly swallows back a small sniffle and then turns around in near defeat; ready to go back and accept his verbal punishment. _He caught you in the act of stealing and then you just ran! Like a coward! No…I let him down…I … ah damn why can't I just leave? Why did I stop and look back? Why? _

As Chase nears him, House can see the conflicted misery in the younger man's gaze and feels his heart shatter as he stops a few feet away with a soft, watery gaze. "Why did you run?" House asks and then stops and shakes his head; continuing before Chase can. "I accused you of stealing, that's why you ran. I would have done the same."

"I…I wasn't stealing. I know it looked like it but…but I just wanted to see."

"Here," House states softly as he pulls a Kleenex from his pocket and offers it to Chase who takes it but tries to remain emotionally rigid. "I guess I should scold myself for jumping to conclusions…again. Never had someone living with me in the past," House admits as somewhat sheepishly. "This is all new for me and it um…it's a bit unnerving."

"What is? Having a boarder?"

"Having…someone live with you that you…yes a border," House ducks back into his emotional cavern. _Chicken! _His brain comments! _You should have said someone you care about! _"This is new territory to me."

"I'm a stranger. You don't know me," Chase huffs as House nods. "I was in your room and…I was just curious."

"Yes…you're sometimes…strange," House tries to make it light and then frowns again. "I know character and I judged wrong."

"I meant nothing by it. It was odd and I just…I was curious. I was walking by to the bathroom to get my things and I saw it and I…I shouldn't have gone in…I shouldn't have entered the apartment. But I figured that since I had a job I would be told to find my own place and…and I guess I'm not used to this also. You know…being somewhere where…" _I'm wanted! _His brain adds silently. "I'm sorry."

"I jumped to conclusions so I'm sorry also," House admits with a heavy sigh.

"So…what happens now?" Chase asks in haste. "I can leave. I would understand."

"You could…but I don't want you to go."

"Y-you don't?" Chase asks in surprise as House nods. "But I will at some point right?"

"Let's make a deal so you can stop worrying about me kicking you to the curb and I can stop worrying about you worrying about...you know. I'll give you notice before I kick you out."

But at the same time that House extends his hand for Chase to take, Carl rounds the corner and then ducks back into the shadows to watch. _So Robert…is that your dealer? Or maybe you do other things for him? Either way you've come into money and I want some! And if I have to go through that old man to get it, I will!_

"Deal," Chase takes House's hand and gives it a firm shake; both of the trading smiles before they slowly turn and head for the back door to go into the building and then up to the elevators. In the elevator Chase remains fixed in the corner, glancing over at House and then looking back down. "I ran because…I've never felt…like I belong."

"You mean at home?" House asks carefully as Chase shrugs.

"Or anywhere," Chase replies somewhat sadly.

"We have that in common," House confesses as Chase looks at him in surprise. "So you and your father weren't close?"

"Not really. You?"

"Not close at all," House admits as they reach the apartment. "So while you unpack…" House pauses in the bedroom doorway to the spare bedroom and then turns to Chase with arched brows. "I'll start dinner."

Chase remains silent as he gives House a tight lipped smile and enters the spare bedroom. He looks around the empty space and then at his packed suitcase and feels his eyes wanting to water. _Why did I snoop! Of course he was mad and he had every reason to be! I screwed up! Damn I can't do this…the longer I stay the more I'll feel bad about letting him down. I can't…let him down. I need to leave._

Chase's hand rests on the suitcase handle and he yanks it up and then turns. But just as he does he bumps into House, who had been standing silent – watching. Chase's lips utter a startled gasp, prompting him to pull back with a huff. "I didn't see you. You have every reason to be mad. I was snooping and I was out of line."

"Want me to take you over my knee?" House quips as Chase's lips slightly smirk. "I don't think you're the type to steal from me but if you are, then you can continue on your current course, keep that suitcase in your hand and walk your ass out the door. If on the other hand, you're simply spooked by me catching you tonight looking at a small toy and are afraid of making a bad impression after I just offered you a good job and you're not going to ever steal from me you can unpack that suitcase and then join me for dinner."

With that house turns and leaves the room, Chase watching House go and trying to swallow the lump in his throat. _I…I don't want to go._

_Why the hell is my damn heart racing so fast! _House's mind grumbles as he enters the kitchen and then looks at the clock and frowns. For a few seconds, his heart starts to sink as he hears some shuffling in the hallway and the front door open and then close. _He left…my bo…wait…what? Your boy? I didn't say that! My border! BORDER! House's mind yells inwardly. My border left!_

His subconscious starts to lament the fact that Chase just left and for a few seconds, inner pain starts to grip him – an intense feeling that he's not experienced before. But before he can wallow too long in emotional misery, he hears the same shuffling coming toward the kitchen and looks up to see Robert Chase enter with something in his grasp. _He's still here._

"The gas company left this…wedged under the door," Chase hands House a report on their work. He hands House the white envelope and then turns to open the kitchen. But just as he does, he pauses; his back still to House.

"Robert?" House asks. Once again the soft pleading in House's tone, makes Chase turn around with a perplexed expression. "Why are you so used to running?"

"I was um…taught that if I don't give my best right from the start then it's not good enough and to um…go somewhere else and try again until I get it right."

"Doesn't seem fair," House replies with a small huff. "For the record, I don't expect perfection the first time or the last. I expect your best."

"And there's a difference right?" Chase asks eagerly as House's brows knit.

"Yes…at least to me. In my world that's all that matters and if you're living in my world that's all you need to remember. Your best will always be good enough to me and to those that matter to me."

"And…I matter?" Chase dares to ask and then tries to change the subject.

_I think he's just saying that to ease your mind, _Chase's mind states somewhat glumly, not really sure he can believe the praise. So he simply offers a small but genuine smile and nod and carries on, opening the fridge and pulling out a few items for dinner.

_Yes you matter!_ Chicken! House's mind scolds. _Why didn't you tell him he matters?_ He does! _ I don't want him to get to use to it…._To what? _To…_but House's mind can't answer that because the answer mildly scares him. Robert Chase does matter. At first it was a mere passing fancy to see why this knowledgeable young man was living on the streets. But as each moment passes he realizes he's starting to matter more and more to the older man and that scares him. In fact it scares them both.

Dinner tonight is somewhat strained but in light of what happened an hour earlier, neither can fault the other; Chase's mind bearing the bulk of the emotional brunt. After supper, House check's Chase's stitches, pleased to report that they are healing as they should and he should be able to sleep normally tonight.

"I'll need all the rest I can get before starting my new job tomorrow," Chase adds with a nervous tone. Since House didn't bring up the little ducky again, Chase tells himself that he shouldn't bring up the subject again and if there were his initials on the bottom that House would have mentioned it. _Would he have? No that's silly! He probably thinks it's some kids or…_Chase's mind pauses as he's hit with a sudden realization. _Maybe it's his? Other people like rubber duckies…not just me._

After his shower, Chase foregoes watching TV and simply heads into his bedroom and eases himself under the covers, pulling out a tattered medical journal and tries to concentrate on the words on the page. But that doesn't work. Instead his mind races as it wonders what his first day will be like. House had told him a few things but much like his first day at the clinic, he knows it'll be a fast paced blur.

But tension continues to pulse through his frame and in his current state of mind, sleep would be moot. He utters a small huff as he tosses back the covers and then enters he hallway. He paces a few meters and then turns – stopping short when he sees House watching him in wonder.

"Can't sleep…too um…nervous for tomorrow."

"And me telling you it'll be just like any other first day on a new job won't make a dent in that little Aussie brain of yours," House quips; Chase's face somewhat softening as House uses as few little terms of endearment. Without missing a stride House turns and disappears into his bedroom and then returns with a two keys in his hand.

"Put your shoes on and come with me."

Chase simply nods and does as directed; following House as they slowly walk toward the elevator. Once they reach the basement, House uses one key to unlock the small but private gym and then gestures to Chase to pick one of the waiting exercise machines.

"Since I can't run laps around the block with you this will have to suffice. I want your best tomorrow and since I'm the one asking I need to be the one offering you a way to give me your best. Right?"

_'But father I did my best. You said…'_

_'I said I want your best! This isn't your best. Go and fix this and come back with your best!'_

_'Will you help me?'_

_'If I help you then how is it "your" best? Now go!'_

For a few seconds, Chase stands there literally stupefied. From the horrible stories he had heard about Dr. House; that he would fire you for making a simple mistake were rapidly being dispelled with each act of kindness the older man offers. _He wants to help me give my best? Am I dreaming?_

However, his brain finally sends words to his lips to enable him to answer "right" and then somewhat mechanically turn and eye the stationary running machine.

"I'd stay and wait but I know you'll be fine. Come back when you're ready to get some solid rest."

Chase takes the keys and looks down at them in silent wonder. _He trusts me with these? Tonight only get over it! _His brain counters. _This way you can come back and not wake him if he's asleep!_ Makes sense as Chase's palm closes over the little pieces of metal and he pulls back with an appreciative glance.

House watches for a few minutes as Chase does a few light stretches and then steps onto the machine and starts to run at a slow pace. Then up to moderate and finally up to a good brisk pace.

"You might need another shower," House states as he realizes Chase has more inner adrenaline to wear off than he intimated.

Hearing the words but not caring that he'd have to shower twice in a few hours, Chase's mind starts to free itself the longer he runs on the machine. He wanted a diagnostic job for some time now and had gotten it. He had wanted to work in a prestigious medical institution for some time now and had gotten it. _And you have wanted a father figure since you left home and now you have gotten it!_

That last sobering thought makes Chase somewhat pause; his brain finally taking stock of the fact that he's breathing a bit harder than necessary and to slow his pace – which he does. _But House is my boss…and my landlord…he doesn't want a family….much less a grown…no…no he's not my father…he's just…a friend? Can I call him a friend? He's friendly…when he's not scolding me for something I did on my own…friend. Friend it is for now._

But in the deep inner recesses of his mind, a little seed had already been planted, whispering the word _'father'_, the same seed in House's mind whispering the word _'son'_ and together the word _'family'_ would be uttered by all who know them – that is if the seed would be allowed to germinate and then flourish.

Only time would tell that.

By the time Chase reaches the apartment, he's sweaty but tired and feeling less agitation – House's bedtime remedy once again had worked. He enters his bedroom and notices a small cup of Gatorade and a pill.

_'Bring your electrolytes back up and something herbal to help calm your nerves. Sleep well.'_

Chase stares at the note in shock. All this was almost too much and for a few seconds panic fills him once more and his eyes dart for the door. _He'll want something in return! He's setting me up for something! He…_maybe he just wants you to be relaxed and ready for tomorrow…his brain correctly suggests. _Stop overanalyzing everything! _But he can't help it. His father always had an angle and so his brain automatically jumps to the same, albeit, wrong conclusions.

But as he hears the comforting silence coming from down the hallway and remembering House's bedroom door open a little bit more, Chase tells himself he's going to be okay and just get some well-earned rest. And he does.

XXXXXXXX

"We'll have to get more of this salted coffee stuff," House mentions early the next morning as Chase enters the kitchen with a relaxed expression. "You look…relaxed."

"I'm only nervous on the inside," Chase quips as he takes the steaming mug and holds it in his grasp. Upon waking up, Chase's mind had drooped in the fact that he only had such a meager selection to choose from; wanting to make the very best impression on his first day. Since he was stabbed on the job, he was now down to only two dress shirts. But much like the last few months, he'd just wear one two days in a row, wash it, wear the other, wash it and continue the cycle.

House goes over the routine once more but Chase's mind is still somewhat distracted and he knows it'll take at least the rest of the week before he feels comfortable with…well anything around him. It was all still so new and almost overwhelming. In the past few nights he had slept without the worry or concern of being found, robbed or arrested; two out of the three he's already endured and jail time wasn't something he would fancy.

On the ride to PPTH, Chase tries to keep his nervous tension at bay but it doesn't work. He's thankful that he only had a small amount for breakfast, but even then he wonders if he'll be able to keep that down.

"You'll get a locker in the diagnostic staff lounge so if you have one in Peds you can give it up," House tells Chase as they wait inside the elevator for it to deliver them to the second floor of the hospital. "We have a team meeting first thing, after which I dismiss you all and if we're all stumped we meet back in the meeting room and regroup."

"Okay," Chase answers. Much like the other night when he was entering the familiar institution and had for many days and nights in the past few months, this time his heart was nervously racing. Same building, one floor up but different circumstances altogether; and in a few minutes it almost all seems overwhelming.

"And here comes trouble."

Chase's eyes instantly shoot back and rest on the person coming toward them with a friendly smile. _He looks familiar…where have…James Wilson! House's bestie._

"Trouble it is," Wilson replies as he stands before them. "Morning. James Wilson."

"House's bestie," Chase blurts out and then offers a somewhat sheepish glance. "Robert Chase."

"Have heard some good things. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you," Chase answers nervously as he shakes Wilson's hand.

"The staff clerk is Lisa and she'll assign you a locker and get you a temporary coat while yours is on order," House tells Chase as he points in the direction of the lounge. "Come back to the office when you're done."

Chase nods and then takes his leave, House remaining in place to make sure the younger man knows where he's going.

"He needs a haircut right?" House asks somewhat absently as Wilson chuckles. "What? Kid looks like a damn surfer!"

"He looks young but…"

"He is young! 25," House huffs as Wilson's brows arch in amusement. "What? I saw his date of birth on his job application."

"Do you even know the ages of the rest of your team? And I don't count," Wilson reminds House in sarcasm. "He seems nervous but…eager to please."

"Meaning?"

"Oh come on House you'd have to be blind to see the way he looks up to you. I've only been here a few minutes but it's obvious."

"He has daddy issues."

"And you don't?" Wilson counters as House's teeth grit. "Did you tell him about Friday?"

"No. I wanted to see if he'd survive today first. He might die of fright and then the point will be moot…all this…the worrying…the job…" House's voice trails off as he looks over to see Wilson watching in amusement. "Well he could."

"You told me he was stabbed in the shoulder and yet still carried on for several more hours. Trust me, he's no shrinking violet. I think his biggest issue will be worrying about letting you down. But I don't think Robert Chase will shrink away from being in a new situation. And it's great you worry. About time you had someone other than me to worry about."

"I don't worry about you!" House snaps in reply. Wilson can only laugh as they both watch Chase round the corner and come toward them with an eager look on his face. "I worry…but only a little."

Wilson doesn't call House on that reply as he knows it's healthy for his friend to finally have someone else to worry about; someone that seems eager to take that concern and revel in it. "I'll see you at lunch."

House watches Wilson take his leave and then turns back to see Chase's nervous glance darting around at all the new faces. "Come on," House softly entreats as he turns and heads into his office, Chase following, almost on his heels. House tells Chase where the rest of the team sits and then points to an empty chair to the left of House's at the head of the table.

"It's empty?" Chase asks somewhat rhetorically.

"No one wants to be the teacher's pet," House gently snickers. "I don't bite. This will be your seat. I will welcome my new duckling into the fold when the rest of the pack arrives.

"Duckling?" Chase's brows arch instantly; House nodding in agreement.

Chase slowly eases himself down into the chair and then looks up with that little lost boy expression that has already taken root in House's normally guarded heart.

"You need a haircut," House mutters as he turns and heads for his office desk; Chase remaining behind at the empty table with a soft smirk. But the room doesn't remain empty for long as one by one, House's team slowly files in. Dr. Christopher Taub. Dr. Chi Park and Dr. Jessica Adams and House himself of course.

"You got the hot seat," Taub snickers as House's eyes narrow. "Just…saying. Well I guess no special treatment for the new guy," Taub smacks Chase on his wounded shoulder. The small wince coming from Chase, sends a few angry daggers shooting through House's veins and he has to keep himself in check. But Chase takes it in stride.

"Joys of being the new guy right?" Chase retorts with a nervous snicker.

"You sure you're old enough to be here?" Taub asks with a small frown as Chase's lips purse. "What?" He groans upon earning a smack on arm from Park.

"It's the hair. However, as much as you are obviously smitten by those adorable golden locks I suggest you keep your amorous pursuits until after hours," House retorts firmly. In that moment Chase can only smirk while Taub's face instantly enflames. It's not that House doesn't have faith that the younger man could easily handle himself in such a situation, most likely falling back on credulity, he wants to set the tone right from the start that Robert Chase is there because House wants him there and he's earned his spot. Taub never mentions Chase's hair or age again. At least not for a while.

"Okay so what do we have on the menu today kiddies?" House opens a file.

Chase's nervous anxiety doesn't lessen as he notices the various sets of strange eyes darting between him and their folders. But the day gets started rather quickly as House sends him with Dr. Park and it's right down to the emergency to check on their patient.

As he expected, Park asks Chase about his previous employment, his family situation and his career goals. He answers simply as possible; offering the truth about his employment at the clinic and downstairs as a casual but only a few tidbits about his family life in Melbourne, saying he wanted to spread his wings and so he came here on recommendation from a family friend and his future goals was to become the head of team just like House.

At first Chase's answers seem mechanical and agitated; one patient even asking if he was okay. After an honest answer of first day jitters, they are able to carry on. The first case is rather small in nature and he's able to complete it with his fellow team member with a sense of satisfaction. However, the second wouldn't be as easy.

"We checked it," Park replies in their defense; late afternoon that same day. It had been such a busy day that Chase was forced to wolf down his food as it were in the staff lounge and then get right back to it. He didn't expect favoritism from House in any way, rather much like the job itself, he didn't mind earning it.

"Then check it again. And when you're done – check it again. And after that check it again!" House's voice slightly snaps; sending Chase and Park back into the belly of PPTH.

"You'll get used to that. He's not always that…scary," Park mentions in a somewhat timid tone as they head back for the elevator.

"He seems to blow hot and cold very easily," Chase mentions casually to which Park can only nod in agreement. By the time the day comes to a close, one medical case was successfully closed and another was still ongoing. With a sense of frustration, Chase heads for his locker to collect his jacket and bag and then head into the parking lot to wait for House as they had discussed. Meeting in the parking lot was his suggestion as it would attract less questions and wondering glances from current co-workers.

"Perfect timing," House mentions to Chase as he nears. "How was your first day?"

"Well this _duckling_ is frustrated. Why a…oh…" Chase pauses and then stops. "Have you always called your team that?"

"Yes. Why?" House counters as they head for their now shared apartment.

"Just…curious," Chase replies. _Now it makes sense why he has a rubber ducky by his bed! So much for me feeling special in that he found my rubber ducky and we were de…right…back to reality. _

"Why is my newest little duckling frustrated?"

"Mr. Sable. We uh…well I guess I'm not used to having open files at the end of the day," Chase admits glumly.

"You gave me your best today right?"

"Always?"

"Then yes it's okay. Park was part of that also and while I'm sure she too would have liked to solve the case, there is always tomorrow; unless of course he dies and then you move on," House explains somewhat casually. Chase offers him a rather horrified expression but remains silent on that part. "What do you think of the team?"

"Smart. Friendly…Dr. Taub…is he…."

"Yes he is and more," House interjects with a smirk as Chase shrugs in agreement. "You've left the clinic behind so put that routine out of your head. Speaking of meeting new people, Wilson's friend Dr. Horace Miles who just opened a new Acupuncture clinic is having an open House on Friday and I thought you might like to join us."

"Friday," Chase replies rather than states as his brow slightly furrows.

"You have plans?"

_I wonder if I can reschedule with Tom? If I tell him I have to work late, he won't really care right? Or I can go Thursday_…his mind ponders as he pulls his phone and sends Tom a quick text.

_'Sure…Thursday works fine. See you then. Tom.'_

"Friday works."

"Rearranging your social life?"

"Apparently," Chase retorts with a small snicker. "First time in a while that I am actually busy two nights in a row and it's not work related. This should be fun."

_And Acupuncturist open House? Fun? _House's mind ponders as he looks at Chase in wonder. "Since you didn't have a proper lunch today, I'll make a bit extra for dinner."

"I didn't have much time."

"You need to make time," House counters as they enter the quiet apartment. "You need some extra meat on those bones. Now go and wash up."

"Yes s…" Chase starts with a lighter tone and then stops and offers a mock horrified expression; something that makes the older man instantly smile. "I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Chase enters his bedroom with a somewhat satisfied grin on his face; a genuinely happy one that he once again contributes to House's fatherly care in addition to doing a job he's actually excited over. He pulls out his small planner and scribbles down his plans for both Thursday and Friday. As much as he's looking forward to having drinks with Tom and Sarah, he's almost more excited to continue to be immersed in House's fascinating world; wondering what new people he'll meet and if he'll gain any more insight into his current landlord and would-be guardian's life story.

However, outside and a few floors down, Carl hovers in the shadows; his mind wondering why Chase had lied to him about having no money and making a point to accost him when he was alone. _He has to be alone at some point this week…he's not at the clinic so maybe he has some time off…I'll wait…I'm patient and patience is usually rewarded! _

_"See you soon Robert."_

* * *

**A/N:** eeks! Okay so back to the start. Chase ran. Surprised? Yup House was too but you know Chase couldn't get too far but it made for some more personal confessions for both of them which made them draw closer and hope you all liked that. And then Chase's first day. So will House be able to remain objective at work? and how will Chase deal with the ups and downs of doing his best? and yup…Carl's still there…waiting. Please do review with your thoughts on this update before you go and thanks so much!


	13. An Expected Threat?

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 13 – An Expected Threat?**

* * *

By the end of dinner, it was House's turn to wonder what was eating the younger man across the table from him. Chase's answers were somewhat upbeat but they were almost veiled and a bit curt. _Maybe he didn't like his first day? Maybe he doesn't like the meal? Maybe he doesn't really want to come on Friday? AH DAMN IT! _House's mind inwardly curses. _I've never cared what people thought before…why now!_

Chase looks up to see House watching him and then nervously looks back down. "Supper's good."

"You're only picking at it. You know where you'll be sleeping tonight and…ah you're still worried about not finishing your last case today," House gently states as Chase looks up with a soft frown. "Am I right?"

"No," Chase tries to protest as his lips automatically twist upward into a soft smile and he's forced to nod in agreement.

"I'm the only one allowed to obsess at this table. You're too young for frown lines," House quips as he pushes the plate of roasted potatoes. "Finish them off with the rest of that gravy."

Chase doesn't need too much prodding and once again House is oddly comforted by watching the younger man finish off the rest of his home cooking with much satisfaction. "I was just always told that unless a job was done at the end of the day you didn't deserve to go home," Chase somewhat mumbles in an undertone just as his eyes lift once more.

"Did your father tell you that?" House gently prods as Chase nods in agreement. "Sounds…domineering."

"He expected perfection."

"Could _he_ give it?" House instantly counters as Chase's eyes slightly widen and his lips purse. But he remains silent. "A lot of us fool ourselves into thinking we're perfect but in the end we have to realize that sometimes best is good enough."

"But I figured out the other two," Chase replies stonily as House's heart softens. "I'll bet you always solved them all right?"

"Not right away," House shoots back as Chase's lips droop. "Tell me about him."

"He was a perfectionist," Chase replies somewhat sourly. "What about yours?"

"Pretty much the same," House answers as he pours a bit more wine into Chase's empty glass. "You're old enough to drink right?" House gently teases; making Chase's face offer that little boyish grin. "Did you part on good terms?"

"It was strained. What about you?" Chase dares to inquire.

"Pretty much the same," House replies easily as he slowly stands up to put the dishes away. "Room for dessert?"

"Really?" Chase's eyes light up as House turns to him with an amused smile. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth," Chase admits with a small chuckle. "Am I the only one?" He dares to ask with boyish innocence once more. "So what else do I need to know about the team?"

_He's so guarded when it comes to family…why? What's he hiding? Is he ashamed because he was so poor? Maybe he was teased or bullied because of it? Made to feel less? What kind of work did his father do? _And as he sits quietly and watches the younger man enjoying his sugary dessert he settles in his mind to at least see if he can find out what kind of work his father did.

After supper Chase slowly heads into his bedroom and stares at the mostly empty closet with a sullen expression. _I should go shopping…_his mind ponders as he pulls out a small booklet. He looks at the remaining amount on his visa from the trip over and a few other expenses such as his working visa paperwork and frowns. _Just a bit more and maybe I can get down to the thrift store and get a new dress shirt. Maybe even a new jacket? _

He hears House rummaging around in the other room and frowns. House had made him feel a bit better by telling him that not all cases would be solved but as somewhat monotonous as his days at the clinic were, he never went home wondering what else he could have done to solve the patient's medical issue and nothing was left unresolved.

_Not every day will bring success…_Dr. Park had also confirmed. But that does little to ease his mind in the fact that during dinner, House seemed a bit more tense and quiet. _I think he was disappointed I couldn't fix the issue like the other two, _he falsely assumes. Of course he can't understand in that moment that House is still getting used to having someone around and is, much like Chase himself, fighting feelings of caring concern that are continuing to sprout but in House's case in a fatherly protective way. So with a somewhat glum heart he sinks down into bed and tries to get some rest.

It would be slow to come.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning Goldilocks," Taub greets Chase with a small snicker as he slaps him on the back on the way toward his seat at the table.

House's eyes narrow at Taub but he quickly holds his tongue as he doesn't want to add to Chase's already growing title of teacher's pet. Goldilocks isn't a crude name and Chase takes it all in stride. So with that he settles in his mind it's time to get down to business and personal interaction can wait.

"Park and Chase will resume their duties yesterday and hopefully today they'll actually be able to solve the case!"

_What? I knew he was pissed! _Chase's mind inwardly groans. He looks up with a strained look but when he hears Park meekly accept their assignment he nods and keeps quiet. But as soon as they are cleared, Chase is the first one up and out the door; Park close on his heels.

"Someone is eager to kiss ass," Taub snickers in sarcasm as he looks at House with a small shrug. "Weren't we all?"

"I'm allergic to ass," House quips. "Now move yours!"

House watches them leave and then checks his watch, telling himself that he has a bit of time before his meeting with Foreman and it's time to do some digging into his Aussie tenants background. _Tenant? He doesn't pay…he's your roommate! Is not!_ House's mind tries to argue back.

He remembers going about packing up Chase's lunch for the day and wondering if the food would be appreciated. He couldn't fault the younger man too much for being too agitated to eat on his first day but he hopes today, he'll relax enough to eat everything that was offered. _He needs more fat on his bones!_

Not having any idea on where to start looking into Chase's family, House pulls up the phone directory for Melbourne and types in the last name Chase. "Naturally…more than one," he mutters in sarcasm as he leans back in his chair. _What does his father do for work? He won't tell me…I need to dig more…maybe I get can him drunk and then ask? _For a split second House's mind delights in his devious plan but then as his mind quickly flashes innocent and trusting expression in his mind's eye he has only himself to curse for feeling guilty and then shelving the plan a few seconds later.

"Maybe I can get his passport number?"

_Hmm devious but not as devious as the first idea. _So with that he settles in his mind to get Chase's passport number to see if he can use that or something to find out what kind of family Robert Chase came from and why they were so poor and apparently at odds when he left.

"Coming," House snaps as Foreman appears in his doorway. He gets up and slowly heads toward the entrance, his mind wondering what other secrets Robert Chase was hiding.

XXXXXXXX

"That looks like a good lunch," Dr. Adams comments as Chase looks down and then up with a grin.

"You must like to cook," Park adds as Taub slaps his back.

"Your girlfriend right?" He grins as Chase just shrugs and then chuckles. "So what's clinic life like anyways? Any weirdo's?"

"Like you?" Adams tosses back with a snicker of her own.

Chase's mind utters a small sigh of relief in that he dodged the lunch bullet, but wonders how much longer he'll be able to hold out before he has to admit that House is the one that does most of the cooking. He thinks about having to move out on his own and going back to stale muffins and takeout for his daily nutrition and his heart literally sinks. But before that can happen, he's once again involved in another animated discussion and the food – all of it, quickly devoured.

The morning had gone by okay but by the afternoon, tensions were running high and Chase was the one now on the receiving end of some professional scolding. It wasn't personal. It was business but it was almost getting hard to decipher the two.

"Did you check that first?" House asks with a demanding tone as Chase and Park stand before him with sheepish glances.

"No," Chase answers first.

"Then go back and check it again. And then when you're done that, check it again and next time think first and check it again!"

"Yes Sir!" Chase gently snaps as Park looks up at him in wonder and House's tense brow slightly un-tenses.

House watches Chase leave and then shakes his head. _ I don't feel guilty for…yes you do. I yell at my staff all the time! True but that's because you don't care about any of them personally. I don't care about Robert! Yes you do and that hurt look in those soft aquamarine eyes gets you every time! _But House also knows that he has to walk a fine line because if he seems too lenient toward his newest team member, Chase might be teased even more.

"Being a parent is hard work," he grumbles as he slumps back down into his chair.

"You're quiet," Park tells Chase about half hour into their rechecking their work.

"I hate making mistakes," he answers contritely as she looks up in wonder. "Family habit."

"Ah," she nods in acknowledgment. However, this time they are able to come up with the correct diagnosis and take it back to House.

"Now this is what you should have given me in the first place!" He retorts firmly as he snatches the file from Chase's grasp and then nods. "Carry on."

"Well…guess we'll hafta do better next time," Chase mentions lightly as Park looks at him in surprise.

"That was…pretty good," she gently corrects him. "Don't worry, Dr. House takes some getting used to but he's not all that scary. Well sometimes he is, especially when he can't figure something out quickly. Then he gets really irate," she pauses with a frown. "Okay…see you tomorrow."

Chase watches her leave and then turns and looks at House's office; his mind racing that he would have to do better for tomorrow. Looking at his watch and knowing he has a few minutes to spare, Chase heads for the library, wanting to take out some information on the case that stumped them for almost two days. When he's finished, he exits the library to see House waiting in the hallway and walks up to him with a small frown.

"Checking out a medical romance novel?"

"Hardly," Chase tosses back with a soft smirk as they slowly head toward the elevator.

"Yeah…they're all drivel anyways," House retorts as he presses the 2nd floor button; his actions prompting Chase to look up in haste. "You know…you have the lost little boy look down pat. They could put that face on milk cartons."

"That's comforting," Chase groans as House snickers. "But…where are we going?"

"Supper…with Wilson."

"Does he know?"

"He will very soon," House retorts as they head for the oncology department. Chase hangs back to let House and Wilson talk and wonders if he shouldn't just go home, eat some leftovers or whatever he could find and just read – his just penance for screwing up today. _You didn't screw up! Nobody's perfect! _His mind tries to reason. But just as he tries to convince himself of that, he hears his father's stern voice and then instantly sees House's look of disappointment only hours earlier. The biggest trouble is, House has the only key and he didn't much relish sitting in the hallway again. _I could always just go to a coffee shop?_

"So you all set for Sushi?" House asks as they approach Chase. Once again House instantly picks up on the mild look of panic in the younger man's eyes and instantly jumps to the right conclusion about money. "Wilson's paying," House jabs Wilson in the ribs.

"Oh it's okay I um…I had a big lunch and…"

"You had a moderate lunch and we'd love to have you join us for dinner. The sushi place next door is excellent."

"Okay," Chase answers somewhat reluctantly. The three of them talk about their day in bits and pieces as they head for the main entrance and then slowly walk the busy block that deposits them into the entranceway of the sushi restaurant. Since it wasn't easy for House to easily get in and out of a traditional Japanese table, they opt for a regular booth, Chase and House on one side and Wilson the lone occupant on the other.

"What's your favorite sushi, Robert?" Wilson asks as Chase's eyes instantly by pass the food items and rest on the monetary values.

"I uh…" he pauses as he looks up with a tense smile. "Anything with Tuna…but I'd like to try…I'll stick with Tuna."

"What do you want to try?" House instantly prods as Chase looks at him in uncertainty. "Wilson's buying so why not try something new?"

Since House had already told Wilson about Chase's monetary situation, Wilson didn't make a big fuss and in reality he didn't mind that much; since him and House had usually taken turns buying dinner ever since they've known each other. Adding one more into the fray wasn't going to set him back by any means.

"The um…barbequed eel."

"The what?" House asks again.

"The barbequed eel," Chase replies as he looks up with a small smile.

"The what?"

"The barbe…" Chase stops as Wilson offers a snicker.

"House is fascinated by the way you say barbequed," Wilson confesses as Chase's brows arch upward at House.

"Well he is right."

"That's…sick," Chase slightly snickers as House nods in agreement. "Anything else you want me to say?"

"Conundrum," House retorts without missing a beat; Wilson merely shaking his head and looking back down at his menu.

"Conundrum," Chase answers as House looks at Wilson with a proud smile.

"He's too polite to say no…right now," Wilson qualifies before House can revel in his verbal power for too long. "Okay, who's ready to order?"

The waiter takes their order and the conversation then turns to languages and what kinds they can all speak, the toughest patients they've had to deal with in regards to language barriers and just work in general. At first House had thought that using Wilson to pry some personal family information out of Chase would be a very smart idea but after thinking about he figures it might just make Chase even more guarded and so decides to leave it.

After dinner the three of them part ways, Wilson heading for his car and then home and House and Chase heading for the car and then their shared apartment.

"Supper was good," Chase mentions as they enter the quiet dwelling; having thanked Wilson for buying him such a delicious meal. "I'll do better tomorrow," Chase mentions suddenly, making House stop before entering his bedroom and look at the younger man in wonder.

"Robert…"

"No, I know I messed up but…"

"I don't expect you to know everything at once."

"I knew the first two right off the bat and they were rather complex," Chase rushes in his defense as House gives him a small smile. "I should have known this one sooner."

"Dr. Park is also very smart and the two of you working together solved it…"

"A day late."

"Patient's still alive," House reminds him. "That's what matters most and what you need to remember. But there will be days when a patient will die or we just won't be good enough. And that's okay."

"Okay," Chase answers with uncertainty.

House doesn't press the issue or call him on his fake acknowledgement, rather he offers him a good night and then disappears back into his bedroom. But about an hour later, just as he's about to turn in, he looks down the hallway to see Chase's bedroom light still on. _Silly boy needs his sleep!_ House's mind scolds as he quietly heads down the hallway toward the open door.

But upon entering the door frame, House stops and looks at the sleeping figure on the bed a few meters away. Chase's head was slightly lolled to the right on his pillow the soft medical journal tented across his chest and his lithe frame slightly covered with the blanket; a few stray locks tickling his eyelashes.

House can only shake his head as he approaches, gently sliding the journal out from under Chase's limp hand and causing the younger man to mutter in his sleep. House looks at the peaceful expression and once again marvels at his trust. His mind instantly zooms to the story Chase told him of his night in the shelter and how he woke up – having been robbed of his meager possessions the night before while he slept. He wouldn't have to worry about that under House's watchful eye.

"Goodnight…Robert," House whispers as he turns off the light and leaves the room.

"G…'nite," Chase mumbles as he rolls onto his side and instantly falls back asleep. Staying that way until morning.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, House leaves Chase to talk to some of the team as he heads down to the ER to talk to the attending physician and then deliver a report to Foreman. But on the way back he stops just in time to hear someone making a comment about Chase's lack of wardrobe options.

Chase was able to give it back to Taub about the hair comments but when it comes to his actual material possessions, the older man realizes that it's more personal and Chase can only nod and shrug but then look away with an expression of dejection. It was even something small such as only having two dress shirt options that made him feel different but for anyone really looking it bothered Robert Chase more than he lets on. _Didn't the guys at the clinic tease him about that? _His mind was set to ask him that at the end of the day. _Maybe they did at first but you didn't have to see it! _And that was it…now seeing Chase coming under fire for something material and trying so desperately to save his self-esteem forces House to feel emotional misery. _Oh damn my conflict! I can't show favoritism but I…you're starting to care…_ his brain states the obvious. This time…he doesn't argue back.

But when the final working hour rolls around, House can only stare at an empty chair in wonder. _Was Chase still working on a medical case? Not his…his team had gone him about fifteen minutes ago. _So he heads down toward the main entranceway in search of his little lost duckling. _He's a grown man…why the hell am I suddenly so worried? _

"Dr. House, I have…" Park comes up to him with a file in her hand. "Here is the last of…those test results."

"Good. Where's Robert?"

"Who? Oh. Dr. Chase," she nervously laughs. "Yeah he said he had to go and pick up something at the store."

"The…store?" Houses brows arch in question as Park nods and then takes her leave. _The only store around here is the medical thrift store next door….oh wait…? _House tucks the file under his arm and then sends Chase a quick message.

_'Your Chauffer awaits.'_

Chase nears the entrance to PPTH and pulls his phone and curses. He had hoped to get back before House noticed he was missing and then quickly shoves the bag of used clothing into his rucksack and enters the large facility with a racing heart.

"Thought you had decided to hitch a ride home," House comments as he watches the younger man approach. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to see the size of his normally deflated leather over the shoulder bag was doubled in size and he can only wonder as to what the younger man had purchased. _Obviously not food. What then?_

"Park said you went to the store," House comments rather than questions.

"Yeah I uh…had to get new insoles. Did she need something else?" Chase rattles in haste.

"She gave me the file and that was it. Did she miss something?" House asks as they head for their car.

"No," Chase shakes his head as they get in. He quickly shoves the bag on to the floor by his feet, his mind hoping that House doesn't ask further questions as it was already rather embarrassing. Once they get home, Chase hurries into his bedroom and stows the bag in his closet and then rejoins House in the kitchen.

"You know…I think we need some of that amazing garlic dip," House mentions as he pulls his wallet and hands Chase a twenty.

"No I can…"

"This is my request and don't think of this as a putdown. You've given me your thanks but this is what I want," House quickly qualifies before Chase can protest. "And maybe a pound of that new coffee. I'd get it myself but the old bum leg needs to rest," House offers in his weak defense. "Robert, I'm sorry to impose but…do you mind?"

"No…not at all," Chase instantly replies with a small smile as he takes the money and opens his wallet.

Always quick to notice things, House's eyes pick up the fact that just this morning Chase's wallet had two twenty's in it and now…aside from the money he just gave Chase, the wallet is empty. "Hurry back, I'm hungry."

"Okay," Chase nods as he heads for the entrance.

House waits until the door is closed and the he hears the distinct 'ping' of the elevator before he heads toward the younger man's room in search of what he had brought home earlier. He pulls out the bag and carefully places it on the bed and then peers inside.

Instantly his heart sinks. _Ah serves you right for snooping! Now you'll feel even guiltier! I will not! _But as much as House tries to argue that point, the longer he looks at the used clothing he recalls Chase's defeated expression from earlier and being called on his clothing choices and knows he can't just push these feelings away so easily.

"Not even the right size," House groans as he pulls out the two used dress shirts. He looks at the price tags and his teeth instantly grit. _He lied! _He lied to protect his pride! _This isn't right…he was ashamed and embarrassed and he lied for the fact that he…just wants so badly to be normal and fit in._

House's eyes want to water as he pictures Chase's smiling face wearing the used clothing – doing everything to make himself fit in and not stand out for all the wrong reasons. _Of course…I could always take him shopping. A few new items won't hurt._

"This parenting stuff was Wilson's idea!" House's words grumble as he carefully puts the items back into the bag and then returns the bag to its original location and position; making a hasty retreat back into the kitchen before he's noticed. But as he recalls Chase's eager expression he knows he can't just see his newest employee walking around in not only used clothing but ill-fitting clothing and shrug it off as if it was nothing.

_Oh for goodness sake I'll take him shopping!_

Chase in the meantime exits the building on his way to Bart's deli. But just as he does, a strong hand grips onto his forearm and yanks him into a shadowy alcove between the two buildings.

Just before he can make a call out to help, a knife is pulled and pressed up against his neck, ensuring his silence. Chase's eyes latch in on the face before him as it comes into full focus and then narrow.

"Carl!" Chase hisses hoarsely.

"Hello Robert. I've been waiting for you!"

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh! So some growing pains at work and those will continue. How will both Chase and House handle the ups and downs that come with complex medical cases? Some bonding with Wilson (yup there will be more of those to come) and of course lots of growing emotions. Ah House wants to take Chase shopping. Will Chase actually allow it? But yup…Carl's back…how will this meeting go? Will Carl be scared away easily? Please do review before you go and thank so much!


	14. Rebuilding Trust?

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 14 – Rebuilding Trust?**

* * *

"What the hell…let go!" Chase tries to pull himself free. But Carl pushes the knife a bit further into the folds of his neck, making Chase's throat catch as he tries to swallow and then lightly sputter. "Ca…n't ….bre…the…"

"You said you had no money!"

"Ea…se…up…" Chase sputters as Carl finally pulls back – slightly; Chase gently coughing. "What…are you talking…about?"

"I know you're living here!"

"No…no I'm just…hey!" Chase tries as Carl pushes the knife further into Chase's neck and then starts to search for his wallet. "No…HELP!" Chase calls out as Carl narrows his eyes and finally pulls back. "I have…nothing!" Chase insists as someone pokes their head into the narrow alleyway, causing Carl to swear and the intruder to back away. But that little distraction allows Chase to pull away from Carl and look at him in anger. "You leave me alone or I'll press charges!"

"Like hell you will! I saw that old guy you were with in the alley. He's your dealer right?"

"What?" Chase asks in surprise; his mind yelling at him to get moving. "He's not…no…I helped him find…something."

"Don't lie to me!" Carl growls as he suddenly lunges at Chase; punching him in the stomach and then snatching his wallet.

"He's not…" Chase wheezes as he tries to upright himself. "No don't…" Chase tries to stop Carl from taking the money House had just given him to buy some food with. "I need that…to buy…food," Chase begs after Carl had punched him in the stomach once more.

"Twenty bucks? That's all you HAVE!" Carl half shouts at down at Chase. "That's it?"

"I have…nothing…I told you. I need…that," Chase states as he tries to take his wallet back from Carl. "I need that."

"I need my fix!" Carl tells Chase in an angry tone. "You said you were my friend!"

"I am! And as your friend I don't want…a real friend helps you stay clean!…give that back!" Chase huffs as he throws himself at Carl. "I want you…clean!" He grunts as he wraps his arms around Carl's chest and tries to wrestle him to the ground. "Carl!" Chase shouts as he manages to get his empty wallet back.

"Who is he!"

"He's…no one," Chase insists, not wanting to do anything to implicate House to his deranged friend. _Friend? Carl is not your friend! _

"Why haven't you been to the clinic?" Carl demands as he holds the knife a foot away from his body; in between him and Chase to keep Chase from charging him.

"I don't…owe you anything! Give me back that money!"

"It's twenty lousy bucks! Look man…" Carl groans as he looks away and then back at Chase with a glassy-eyed frustrated glare. "Does that old man have money? Is that why I saw you shake his hand? What'd he give you? I know you owe money on stuff! Did he give you MONEY?"

"NO!" Chase shouts before he recants. "I have to go…just…okay keep the damn money. But I never want to see you again! Ever! I do and I call the police!"

With that Chase turns and hurries toward the street, exiting back onto it and then turning and watching as Carl turns and darts into the shadows.

_"Oh…you'll see me again Robert! You and that old man…and I will get the money! All of it!"_

Chase looks down at his empty and now torn wallet and feels his eyes water and his heart sink. _'I gave you money and trusted you to do a small task! You couldn't even do that! You're incompetent!' _Chase's mind falsely hears House's stern and reprimanding voice in his head. He looks at his disheveled appearance in the window reflection of the store next to him and tries to quickly fix himself. But as he tries to brush away the small scuff mark on his cheek, his brain races with a story as to how he lost the money. _Should I try to…NO! no…no I don't steal!...but then what? House…I told him I don't steal and now…damn you Carl!_ With his heart racing at top speed, Chase exhales heavily and knows what he has to do. He looks at the entrance to Bart's and then down at his empty wallet and almost maxed out credit card.

House looks at the clock and then at the empty space at the table and then back up at the clock. "Where is he?" He asks somewhat impatiently as his eyes glance over at the phone and for a few split seconds he contemplates calling him. _I don't have his damn number!_ House's mind inwardly groans as he realizes the truthfulness of those words. However, a few seconds later he hears the door handle jiggle and his mind instantly settles.

"Robert?"

"Sorry…I'm late."

House hears the somewhat distressed tone in the younger man's voice and wonders what happened to cause him to delay. Plus if he were to pick up the food he'd have smelt the aromatic garlic as soon as the door to the apartment opened. _Something happened._ "Robert?" House calls out with a bit of irritation in his tone. But as soon as Chase rounds the corner and stands looking at House with a still slightly disheveled and dejected appearance, House's heart sinks.

"What the hell…happened?" House inquires as he takes a few steps toward Chase's tense frame. "Were you….jumped?" He asks as Chase nods and then holds up his ripped and empty wallet.

"Someone…in the shadows. I tried to stop him but…I'm sorry I lost the money," Chase stammers nervously as House nears; the older man's eyes studying him in concern. "I'll pay you back. I swear."

In that moment, House's heart wants starts to urge him to make a move toward the younger man and give him a comforting embrace. He almost does but when he sees Chase slightly stiffen he pulls back and offers a small huff.

"Money isn't worth your life," House tells him; his brain reminding him to be kind and not scolding. "Are you okay?" House asks as Chase silently nods once more. "You scuffed your cheek," House frowns as his hand rises to gently brush away a small fleck of dirt. "Did your father hit you?" House asks suddenly.

"My mother…when she was drunk," Chase replies simply.

_Unloving father and drunken mother? No wonder he left home! Damn woman probably drank away whatever little bit of money his no good father brought home! _"I'm not going to hit you. I might raise my voice but I can promise I'll never raise my fist to you."

Chase's remorse-filled eyes slightly lift, a piece of stray dirty blond hair resting atop the eyebrow and making him look like a lost child; another endearing expression that forces House's inner fatherly emotions to once again surge. "I'll buy it tomorrow okay?"

"It was only a nice to have, it's not that big a deal. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you see your attacker?"

"Was in the shadows but um…sounded like a regular guy," Chase stammers with a small huff. But even as he says that he knows Carl is anything but a regular guy and wouldn't take that warning from Chase very seriously. His mind in that moment has to silently acknowledge the painful truth – _Carl will be back._

"If I see him again…I'll call the cops."

"Will you see him again?"

"Doubt it," Chase tries to shrug it off. "I'm sorry about the money."

"Not another word about the money. You're shaking…come and sit down and relax."

Chase needs no further invitation as he follows House into the kitchen and eases himself down into a nearby chair. House looks at the younger man as he fumbles to remove his jacket but then stops and rests for a few seconds and then tries again – this time succeeding and draping his jacket over the chair.

House puts an ounce of Brandy into a small glass and hands it to Chase with the instructions to sip it slowly. _Telling Chase that he can't wear the used clothing without giving him an alternative would be wrong and I can't take another sad little boy face! I need…I got it! _"So I was thinking that I need a few new things on the weekend and was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Uh…sure…_things_?" Chase gently inquires.

"Yes you can come and be my…" House pauses before his brow furrows.

"Beast of burden?" Chase gently interjects as House nods and then offers a tight lipped smile. "I don't mind. I have no plans."

"Then it's a plan," House confirms as he places a plate of food down in front of Chase. Just as he turns he notices Chase's hand slightly shaking but tells himself not to say anything especially after the attack but can't help but feel worry about sending him on an errand alone again. _Now I'm a paranoid parent? I can at least blame Wilson for this! _But when House sits down with his plate, he takes some comfort in seeing Chase's hand steady and him able to eat his meal with ease.

_I hope I didn't sound too pathetic, _Chase's mind ponders as he glances up at House and then back down at his food. _ I need to learn to fight better or something…_he sighs as he sags into his chair a bit more. Not wanting House to focus on him too much during dinner and hearing the silence starting to build, Chase starts to ask questions about the last medical case that House was assisting with.

After dinner, House tells Chase to just relax while he cleans up. He watches Chase leave the kitchen and head for his bedroom but when he doesn't reappear to watch TV in the living room he goes in search. He pops his head into Chase's bedroom and notices him looking at something in the closet and offers a curt knock – Chase looking up with a semi-startled expression as he hides the item behind the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes…fine…I was just…" Chase stops as he steps back with the oversized, used dress shirt in his grasp. "I just need to hang this up."

"I have extra hangers if you need them," House comments as Chase's dirty blond brows gently arch. "You don't need to feel ashamed although after hearing some of Taub's insensitive comments I can't say I blame you. I'd feel the same way."

"When I first started at the clinic, Tom did ask but um…well I was hoping it wasn't so noticeable."

"Taub has nothing in his life worth occupying his mind so he looks at others."

"He's…married right?" Chase counters. House gently chuckles and Chase's lips purse, offering an "oh I see," before he turns back to the used shirt in his grasp. "It's one size too big but at least it's different right? So I won't look like I only own…well two shirts?"

"You can wear a coat over it and it'll be fine," House replies, not wanting to tip his hand about the surprise shopping spree. He fears that Chase will probably tell him no and make up an excuse to stay home and that would defeat his urge of wanting to buy him a few new things to look his best for his new job. _Oh am I that desperate to see him smile again? _House's mind inwardly groans as he turns and gets a hanger from the hall closet and then returns. "Come and watch some TV now."

Feeling a bit more at ease, Chase hangs up the shirt and then heads into the living room to watch some TV. But try as he might to concentrate on the mindless drivel on the screen before him that House is commenting on, he can't help but worry about his altercation with Carl and what other consequences it might have in the future. _What if he does something to House? I would be to blame. I can't let that happen._

House notices Chase quieter than normal and once again wonders how he'll be able to sleep tonight. _Nightmares probably. _"Do you want to borrow my relaxation CD? Might help your mind find a bit of ease after the attack."

"What if he comes back?" Chase ponders.

"Think he will?"

"I don't know…I don't have much and that should dissuade him but…but who knows."

"Just don't go near any dark alley's – alone," House replies seriously. "The CD should help."

"Okay."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I don't even think I was planned," Chase answers with a clipped tone. "My father…I don't think he wanted children. He left when I was um…doesn't matter right?"

"Matters to me, I'm asking," House answers with a kind tone. _So father abandoned them…mother was a drunk…no wonder the poor kid has no money! Starting to make more sense now. _"Why'd he leave?"

"He…he no longer wanted the burden of a family," Chase replies with a tight lipped smile; his eyes almost brimming but his brain doing a good job of holding any fluid emotion at bay. "He left us nothing."

"Sorry," House remarks in a softer tone. "What was your mother's name?"

"Mary," Chase responds simply.

House looks at the torment brewing in the aquamarine pools before him and feels his heart starting to race. He can picture the younger man…as a teen perhaps…maybe younger, father yelling at him and his mother that they are a burden before he turns and leaves; giving them nothing to fend for themselves. His mother then, overcome with anxiety and guilt of some sort for being abandoned, turned to the bottle in a vain attempt to appease her morbidity; leaving the young man to fend for himself. _Oh damn…now I really want to hug him._

"So…" Chase mentions nervously as silence once again starts to build.

"I've always been curious about well anything and people fascinate me the most. I am curious but I don't want to pry and I don't want you to feel like you dread coming here only to face another tense interrogation session. Obviously I am curious about what happened to you and how you ended up…well the way you were before I found you. You're brilliant, there's no denying that but the rest…is a grey area and I can't help but wonder," House explains as Chase sits and just listens. "But I never want to be offensive or…hurt you." _Damn…I do care!_

_He said I'm brilliant! Wonder if he calls everyone brilliant? _Chase's mind once again revels in the praise as he offers House a genuine smile.

"I'm just not used to talking about…them. My father left and I have resented him ever since. When I was growing up he was very harsh and demanding and my mother…she would hide away inside the bottle and I've always felt like a burden. I don't want sympathy or pity so that's why I don't open up much. I don't want to seem too pathetic. I think my clothes do that enough for me," Chase concludes with a nervous chuckle. "Please don't think less of me."

"I'd say you've done pretty good for yourself despite the family mire you managed to crawl out of. I can only admire that. My father was very strict and demanding and we were never close either. May the poor bastard rest in peace now. My mother…I understand your wanting to be guarded. Wilson's the only one I have ever really opened up to."

"Did you always have trouble with your leg?" Chase inquires somewhat innocently.

House looks at the sincere questioning in the younger man's eyes and knows he wants to deflect the conversation away from himself and since he's the one that started the emotional interrogation, he has to comply. They talk a bit more about House's chronic medical condition before the TV is flipped back on and they watch something rather mindless for another hour until it's time to get some sleep.

Just as he slips into bed, Chase turns on the relaxation CD and turns off the light; House listening to the soft tones from down the hallway and hoping that it works and the younger man is able to find some rest. But after being attacked and robbed and then forced to relive some painful memories of his past he doubts it and has himself partially to blame.

XXXXXXXX

As suspected Chase's sleep was disturbed, despite the best efforts of House's offering of the relaxation CD. He kept seeing himself being hit on the cheek by his mother and then sent into the library out of her sight – sometimes locked in there so she wouldn't have to deal with him. He opens the closet and looks at the two used dress shirts and feels his angry resentment starting to surge once more. But he takes a few deep breaths and is able to get his emotions back in control and get dressed.

Just as he finishes up, he hears House coming down the hallway and watches as he enters carrying holding something in his grasp.

"Here, I think this vest will match quite nicely and it no longer fits me. If you'll use it you can have it."

"Really? Thank you," Chase answers eagerly as he takes the dark navy argyle sweater vest and then promptly pulls it on. It fits perfectly. "It's like I bought them together," Chase states enthusiastically as he looks at the dark blue dress shirt and complimentary sweater vest combo.

House can only smile at the younger man's enthusiasm over the item – one, which in fact he had only worn a few times but then grew out of and just put it aside. _He's so happy over something used. Goodness. _ The two of them head into the kitchen for breakfast, talking about the day ahead and trying to anticipate what kind of cases they might get – well Chase actually does more speculation but House enjoys the friendly banter, actually delighted to start his day off with some chatter other than the person on the TV.

Chase's mind continues to settle when he enters House's office and isn't subjected to close, personal scrutiny from Taub or other members of his team. Of course walking in with a few new clothing items also helps his self-esteem; something House takes quiet pride in.

But that changes when Chase is paired up with Taub on their next medical mystery.

"So where'd House find you?"

"What?" Chase looks up from taking the sleeping patient's vitals; his defenses instantly perking up.

"Well he picked us from here…well we applied but all from with-in. Which clinic did you work at? House only said clinic. So I was curious."

"Oh…the clinic. The one on Burns Drive. Not too far away. I was tired of clinic work so I applied and…"

"And offering that diagnosis on the fly when you were just…observing helped your case."

"Yes…I suppose it did. How long have you worked here?"

In the end, Chase realizes that Taub isn't as big a threat to his personal wellbeing or mental sanity as he had at once feared and was able to take it as well as he could give it – that made working with him more tolerable. Plus as House had reminded him…he really was unhappy with his married life and well…_'just life in general.' _ And for that he has to feel sorry for him.

As the end of Thursday draws near, House looks at the clock as he leans back in his chair as he starts to ponder something new for him – whether or not to give Chase the spare key in case he should be late coming back from drinks with his previous co-workers.

"Deep in thought?"

"Yes no thanks to you."

"Me?" Wilson asks with a slight smirk as he plunks himself down in front of House's desk. "Robert not working out?"

"He's working out is just fine."

"Then…oh," Wilson starts and then stops as he looks at House with a wondering stare. "You're worried about him. What's going on?"

"I'm worried about myself and my material possessions."

"Oh that's BS," Wilson counters as House narrows his eyes. "You've never much given a damn about what you own materially and yourself…you always put yourself second when you care about someone which been rare but it's still possible. What happened?"

"Robert is having drinks with…friends tonight and…ah I'll just wait up."

"You're worried about him," Wilson states in triumph.

"Right…waiting up shows I'm worried. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"What is going on?"

"Robert is going for drinks with friends and I'm wondering about giving him…the spare key," House finally confesses.

"Valid concern. Has he tried to steal anything from you?"

_Does a rubber ducky count! _House's mind retorts in sarcasm. However, if he was fair he could honestly say that Robert Chase had done everything to prove that he's not the miscreant that others had once so unfairly labelled him when they found out his living arrangements or the fact he didn't own very much.

"No. He…he's been a model tenant which is why…I asked him to stay a bit longer. And before you start spouting about I care or crap like that I don't! I like having his mindless chatter in that fancy British accent."

"Australian," Wilson corrects in amusement.

"Whatever!" House snaps as Wilson's smile remains. "I find his company…entertaining."

"Well you have only to spend a few minutes in the company of you both to see how much he admires and looks up to you."

"He lives in fear," House tries to protest.

"Fear of letting you down but not genuine fright. I think he's happy there too. As for granting him the freedom of having his own key…if you trust him to come home and then go to bed on his own and not wake you up then…give it to him. He seems like a pretty responsible guy."

"He is…sometimes to a fault," House replies with a huff; recalling Chase's downcast expression when he was telling House about the used clothing but then how his smile brightened when offered the sweater vest. "He makes me…"

"Pity him?"

"No…I don't pity him. I admire that he's picked himself up from basically squalor but he makes me want to be protective. Damn kid was mugged yesterday on the way to Bart's and was more concerned with making up the twenty bucks than being attacked."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes…or so he claims. I hate this parenting stuff. Never had to worry about anyone before. Relationships are so…troublesome."

"Then…give him a week's notice and tell him to find someplace else," Wilson dares to toss out. However, he already knows House's answer – Chase wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Give him the key as a test and see what happens. If he betrays your trust you have grounds to toss him out. If not…then you won't have to worry as much."

But both of them know that the stronger House's paternal feelings grow, the more worry and concern will take root in his heart – Robert Chase was there to stay.

XXXXXXXX

Chase quickly pulls off his doctor's coat and then pulls on his used jacket and looks at his reflection in the mirror, giving himself a brief smile and nod at the dark shirt and vest he was wearing and heads up to House's office. He knocks before he enters, prompting House to look up in wonder.

"Ah Dr. Chase, you may enter," House greets with a friendly smile. "How was today?"

"Almost…a success," Chase replies thoughtfully. "Really thought the third testing would be positive."

"And how was it working with Taub?"

"You're right. I feel sorry for him," Chase gently snickers. "He asked a few questions but then I did as you told me and asked a few personal ones right back and that was it. Okay so…I gotta run but um…I promise I won't be too late."

"You know…I have an issue with that."

"I don't have to go at all," Chase utters in haste as House slowly stands up.

House's lips slightly purse at the surprising response; his brain once again not suspecting the younger man to be so willing to give in just to keep the peace or make some kind of amends. "No…I want you to go and have a good time with your friends," he states as he pulls his wallet.

"I don't need money," Chase once again states in haste.

"I need some duct tape so that I can talk to you without being interrupted," House gently scolds as Chase's face warms. "I don't want you to go and sit there worrying about a curfew or keeping me up so…" he pauses as he pulls out the spare key and extends his hand; Chase's eyes instantly widening. "I am giving this to you as a show of trust. Have fun and come home safe…I'm sure you'll be mindful you have an early and long day tomorrow."

_Wait…home? Did he say…come home safe…home? Wow…I matter? _Chase pauses before he takes the key, looking up at House who nods to show him some added reassurance.

"It's not a joke…just…use it responsibly."

"I will, I promise," Chase whispers as he takes the key and closes it in his palm, looking up at House with a wide smile. "Thank you. But I still won't be back too late."

"Have a good time."

"I will and…I'll take the bus. I don't want to arouse too much suspicion with a cab."

"Or you can take the car and park it a few blocks away. Just don't…"

"I never drink and drive but um…"

"But what?"

"I'll take the bus."

"Robert?" House gently presses as Chase's soft tormented gaze lifts. "You…don't have a license do you?"

"Bus pass was cheaper. I'll be okay. I'll see you later."

Not wanting to play the too overly protective card, House forgoes the offering to give him a ride as Chase didn't ask so figures he'll give him the key and let him find his own way there and _home_…I did use the word home again! _Ah damn it's too soon to use the word home! Why? Why is this happening?_

House watches Chase leave and then quickly looks at his watch and frowns, it was going to be a long night if he'd be sitting there watching the clock. _ I can't help it! Now I'll worry that he'll get hurt or accosted on his way home! _With that thought he texts Wilson and says they're going for dinner. _That'll keep my mind from worrying._

It was a good plan in theory but House knows…that when he's done dinner and at home unwinding that until Chase is inside the apartment with the doors locked will he actually feel – at ease. Yes…being a parent was hard work. But…it would also be very rewarding – to them both.

Up next? Helping Chase get his driver's license. _Am I really going to do this? How long is he going to stay with me? _It's almost rhetorical as House knows inside his heart…he's not about to send Robert Chase anywhere, anytime soon. But is that what the younger man also wants?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so since this is AU I went the route of Chase being an only child as it's easier and I don't want to introduce a whole let's look for the sibling scenario and hope that's okay. yup you know Carl won't be scared away that easily but he does force House's parental feelings to surge but hmm does Carl pose a threat to both our would be father and son? And will House be able to keep the shopping a surprise? And how will Chase fare with the key and admitting he can't drive? Lots to come and hope you are all still liking this and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	15. Trying to Adjust

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 15 – Trying to Adjust**

* * *

"Hey he made it!" Tom calls out to Chase as he approaches the small table of friendly faces.

"Look at the fancy clothes," Sarah comments as Chase quickly removes his somewhat tattered jacket to reveal the dark navy sweater vest that House had given him and the dark navy dress shirt he had gotten at the hospital thrift store.

"He's playing in the major's now," Tom smiles as he slaps Chase on the back. "I ordered you a beer."

"So…what's it like?"

"It's…interesting. The first case…"

"Oh I don't care about the actual medical stuff," Sarah interjects as Tom snickers. "I mean about the team. What are your new coworkers like? Any of them cute? Do you have your own office?"

"What about…" Tom joins in the friendly interrogation.

Chase leans back in his chair and tries to enjoy the friendly banter; but the more he talks about his new job and his new boss in particular he finds himself wondering where House and Wilson are having for dinner and what going to their friends new place of business would be like.

"So what have I been missing?" Chase's turn to inquire.

A few hours later Chase looks at his watch and sees that it's after ten and he doesn't want to be out too late; mostly to not wake House but also so he'd be able to see if Carl was anywhere – waiting. Waiting to strike. He had told House that he doesn't think Carl, his attacker, would be back but he knows inside that Carl Adams will be back. His mistake was at one time giving Carl a bit of cash because he thought he needed to buy food. It was for drugs and Chase has refused him ever since.

However…Carl hasn't given up. Yet.

"Keep in touch buddy," Tom gives Chase a hug as they all prepare to leave; Sarah offering him one next.

"I will."

Chase takes his leave and then hurries toward the bus stop, his mind wondering about the few minutes he and House talked about him not having his driver's license. _Damn I sounded so pathetic…just like everything else in my life and yet House…he still seems to want me around. Can he really care? _He leans back on the bus bench and takes some comfort in that; hoping that he can get off the bus and not have any run-ins with Carl Adams on his way into the safety of his…_home? _

"If only it was my home," Chase whispers as he closes his eyes briefly.

House looks at the small clock on the little table beside his bed and tries not to let his mind run rampant with horrible thoughts of the younger man living with him being attacked by a masked man in a dark alley for a few measly dollars. He had a nice dinner with Wilson but even his best friend had to acknowledge that the older doctor's mind was a million miles away.

_'I hate this Wilson…this worrying…stuff. It's not me.'_

_'I think Robert Chase thinks it's you.'_

_'He's a grown man and he's…he'll be fine.'_

_'You know you can still be human and care about someone else.'_

_'I just worry about him like I'd worry about…you.'_

Wilson only smiled in return and House knew he was emotionally sunk by his own admission. He cared about Wilson as he would care for a brother because in his mind they were brothers, family and now Robert Chase was coming into that inner sanctum and it was something that House was helping to facilitate but in a fatherly role.

That was two hours ago and try as he might to concentrate on something other than Robert Chase's absence he was failing. He had tried a few times to fall asleep but without Chase safely in his bed down the hall – his own comfortable rest was moot. _Now…I couldn't kick him out even if I wanted to…the damn silence would kill me! _And he hated to admit that but it was true; he was so used to and delighted by the younger man's company that not having him around now on their non-working hours would kill his mental sanity. _I'd miss him…did I just…say that? _But it was true; House would miss the company he's now come to be very protective of.

But that forces his mind right now to be agitated as he looks at the clock again, wondering what time he'd hear the door unlock and his newest duckling home safe and sound. He looks over at the little plastic ducky on the bedside table, grasping it and then turning it over and fixating on the distinct markings on the bottom – R. C. _Robert Chase? No that's stupid…if it was him he'd just ask me about it. _He would…right?

However, House's mind instantly stops pondering that question when he hears the front door starting to jiggle. He quickly puts the ducky back where it belongs, looks at the clock with a small smile and turns off the light. Of course he's curious but figures if he had waited up to just interrogate Chase upon his arrival it might force him to emotionally retreat or think he didn't really trust him. His questions could wait until the morning. So as soon as he hears the door lock, House quietly places his reading glasses on the table, rolls onto his side and slips into darkness with a satisfied smile.

Chase enters the quiet apartment, looking down the hallway at House's darkened room and tries to be extra quiet. He leaves the key on the hallway table, removes his jacket and shoes and heads for his bedroom. For a few seconds his heart feels saddened that House didn't wait up to ask him how his evening went but tells himself they'll talk about it in the morning and it's time to get some sleep.

He'd be right.

XXXXXXXX

"Ah…you survived," House greets Chase the next morning as he hands the younger man a cup of steaming coffee as he enters the kitchen. "And…you don't look too hung over."

"They aren't a rowdy group. Will we get some rowdiness tonight?" Chase inquires, looking up with a boyish expectant expression.

House looks down at the eager grin and can't help but feel his heart inwardly swell and his mind settle with few found feelings of comforting delight. "Horace has hired a new acupuncturist so anything's possible," House retorts with a small snicker.

"Never had acupuncture. Think it would help my shoulder?" Chase muses and then looks up in haste.

"It still hurts? You should book a…"

"Oh…not that one the other one…it's always…" he starts and then stops and looks down at the fruit plate and then back up with a tight smile. "Yes it's the um…the injured shoulder and it'll heal. It can wait until I get pai…I mean feel better."

House looks at Chase with a frown and knows that it's because of the cost of getting a driver's license and not being able to afford a car that has held him back. _Oh damn why do I suddenly want to help him get his license? He doesn't even look old enough to drive!_

Not wanting to push the monetary issue regarding him not being able to afford paying for some acupuncture or his driver's license or a car, House asks Chase to help cut up some fruit and then tell him about his evening out with his former co-workers – which the younger man happily does.

Since it was Friday, House didn't want to make too big a deal about Chase having to wear something used again; his mind taking a bit of satisfaction in the fact that Taub wouldn't be able to tease him about wearing the same clothes he was earlier in the week.

XXXXXXXX

"Well…you survived your first week," Taub slaps Chase on the back as they both stand in the employee's lounge getting ready to bring the long week to a close.

"Now I'm ready for a drink…maybe two."

"Ever get asked for ID?" Taub snickers as Chase's brow gently furrows. "It's the hair."

"For the record? Yes…once…no twice," Chase offers a mock crunch up of his face and then grins. "You?" He shoots back as Taub only laughs.

"See you Monday."

"You too."

Chase watches him leave and then heads up to House's office, where he'd join House and Wilson on their way to the opening of Wilson's friends new acupuncture clinic. _Why am I so nervous? I'll just…_"I'm ready," Chase tells House as he enters his office; Wilson en route.

House looks up with a welcoming smile; once again more than delighted that the younger man had agreed to accompany them to the boring business function. "How was your first week?"

"Interesting," Chase answers in truth. "Fun…tiring…tough."

"Still happy you're here?" It wasn't something House would normally ask, because most times he didn't care if the people around him liked working with him or not; if they didn't they'd just leave and he'd be okay with it because chances are he wanted that too. But once again he worries that the younger man will be unhappy or somehow scared away by the professional demands and give notice. _You've never been this paranoid…I need…_"course you are…you're still here," House adds in haste; mostly to soothe his own mind.

"Do I look okay?" Chase asks nervously before he slightly chuckles and then stops and frowns.

"You look…fine. You'll fit in nicely," House replies with a kind smile as Chase's expression instantly brightens.

_'Do I look okay father?'_

_'Why does it matter how you look?'_

_'I want to give off a good impression.'_

_'You do that with your words not your dress. Did your mother buy you that sweater?'_

_'Yes father. It's the only one I have.'_

_'It's got a hole in the side. I'll be going to this medical function alone.'_

He knew even as a small child that it was an excuse and that his father didn't really want him there, even though the medical function was specifically designed for medical professionals and their children to attend. The clothing was an excuse. So even though to most and probably House as well, this evening might seem boring, the fact that House had even _wanted_ to have him along was more than he could express to anyone.

"So do we um…eat first or after?"

"I think they'll have some of those little finger foods but if not there's a great little diner right next door that we can go to."

"Everyone ready to go?" Wilson asks as he appears in the doorway to House's office. "I'll drive."

On the way to the new medical clinic, the three of them talk about their day; Chase listening from the backseat as House and Wilson get into a friendly argument about something that Foreman did that never agreed with. But as they get closer, Chase's nervous anxiety starts to gain momentum, wondering who he'll talk to when House and Wilson are busy with their professional friends.

"Looks…busy," House remarks as Wilson stops the car and all three of them slowly get out and head toward the busy entranceway.

Chase remains silent as they near the entrance; excited chatter spilling out into the street. His eyes slightly widen and then retreat as they enter the clinic.

"Gregory! James! Welcome my friends."

Chase watches as an older man nears them with a happy smile. He shakes their hands and then gestures for them to take a glass of champagne.

"And who might this be?"

"Dr. Robert Chase, Intensivist and the newest diagnostician to join my team," House introduces Chase; Chase quickly clasping the older man's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Dr. House only hires the best so I'm sure you fit that profile nicely. Welcome. Let me introduce you to some of my staff."

Chase offers a few polite hello's but remains a mute statue at House's side, looking around at all the unfamiliar faces and feeling his anxiety starting to surge. House notices Chase's rigid posture and tries to nudge him in the direction of the food table when it's finally spied. But Chase doesn't want to be rude and so remains fixed in place a while longer.

Finally letting his stomach growls get the best of him, Chase decides to venture from House's side and heads toward the food table. As soon as he nears he stops, not seeing anyone else eating in that moment and wondering if perhaps they were waiting for something. He stops and then looks back at House with a wondering glance. _ I can do this…I don't want him to think I'm dependent or needy or anything like that…he'd think it lame. _

So with a deep breath and seeing two others at the food table, Chase takes a small plate and falls into the brief line. He feels his stomach rumbling, his brain scolding him for not making time to have a proper lunch; something of course he didn't tell House – not wanting to make him worry more than necessary. So his original plan is to take a full plate of food, but since there isn't that much there, he tells himself take a few bites and he can have something more when he gets home.

However, the first little finger bite he picks up, he can only look at in wonder but knows he's stuck trying it as he can't put it back.

"That is duck pate," a male voice tells him out of the blue.

"Duck?" Chase gently arches his brows as he looks up to see a young Asian man, about his age, looking at him with a curious smile. "Is it good?" Chase dares to question.

"Actually…it's okay," he shrugs. "I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Lee."

"Robert Chase," Chase introduces himself as he shakes his hand. "Do you…work here?"

"Just transferred here from the shore."

"You worked by the water?" Chase asks eagerly as Jimmy nods in agreement. "Did you get to surf?"

"Actually yeah I did and I think with practice I might some more. That is if I can stay above the water," Jimmy snickers. "And I like golf. What about you?"

"I love to surf!"

House looks up from listening to Wilson and Horace and for a few panicked seconds he doesn't see Chase anywhere. _I seriously can't believe I was just worried…_House's mind inwardly groans as he finds Chase near the food table talking to one of Horace's new employees. He watches the two younger men for a few minutes; sharing a laugh about something and suddenly feels his curiosity surge. _Is he trustworthy? _House stands still in place, his mind racing to contemplate the new feelings he's once again exposed to. _Concerned? I'm suddenly worried that this young Asian man is a trustworthy friend for Robert? _

"I need a drink," House mutters as he slowly makes his way over to the small bar table and snags another glass of champagne. _This is stupid…Robert is a grown man and he's more than capable of…_House's mind pauses as he looks over at Chase; once again the boyish smile coupled with the messy blond surfer locks makes him look like a vulnerable child, someone that he feels inwardly compelled to protect. _ I need another drink._

"So do you like Sushi? There's a great Sushi/karaoke bar not too far from here."

"Karaoke?" Chase retorts with a mock look of dread as Jimmy nods and grins.

"Feeling like a worried parent?" Wilson asks House in a low tone as House's jaw tightens. Wilson can only offer a small smirk as he knows he's right and House is feeling like a protective parent; he didn't have to say it, it was in his eyes.

"Who is this Jimmy?" House retorts under his breath as Wilson claps him on the shoulder. A few minutes later Horace takes Jimmy over to see a new client; allowing Chase to head back to House, nearing him with a contented smile. "How's the food?"

"Duck pate. It's um…interesting," Chase replies with a small smirk as House can't help but smile also. "Did you try some?"

"I will. How's…Jimmy?"

"Seems like a nice guy. He used to work on the shore by the beach. And he likes to surf!"

In that second…the last word especially, House notices that Chase's whole countenance lights up and remembers that Chase had mentioned in passing he likes to surf but he can see it in the younger man's eyes that it's more than a mere like or a passing fancy. _It's a passion. _It was initially the hair that had prompted him to ask Chase if he had ever surfed, Chase responding yes but mentioning nothing further. Now…the way the aquamarine eyes light up…it was unmistakable.

"You _love _to surf," House mentions somewhat rhetorically as he looks at Chase in wonder. "Figured so because of the hair but I can see it in your eyes. You never said where you lived in Melbourne but should I assume it was by the beach?"

However, House's heart instantly sinks when he notices the younger man's gaze suddenly cloud. _ I made my boy sad and…wait…what? Your boy? No no…I didn't mean that…I meant the boy…I made the boy sad…ah damn it! _

"I like the beach," Chase replies with a tight smile.

House knows he's not going to press the issue as he feels emotional remorse at making the younger man so sad after one simple word had made him experience some fleeting happiness. "What else is good to eat on that table?"

"Dr. House?"

House turns to see a man walk up to them with a broad smile; Chase remaining in place.

"Alvin. How are you?"

"Doing fine Greg. Been a long time. Is this…wait…is this your boy? You had said…"

"This is Dr. Robert Chase. My newest fellow," House interjects as Chase's eyes slightly widen in wonder once more.

"Ah okay whoops…sorry about that," Alvin extends his hand for Chase to take. "You had that fatherly vibe going on just now," he snickers as he slaps House on the back; House's lips pursing but no words coming forth. "Well young man you have a lot to live up to!"

"And he's going to do just that," House retorts firmly; Chase offering them both a nervous smile.

"So, Horace finally opened a new shop in the city. Did you hear that Ted Walters moved back to Denver?"

Chase slightly steps back but remains at House's side; his eyes searching for Jimmy or even Wilson; the former still talking to his current boss and the latter, their friend engaged in conversation with another customer. For a few seconds his mind wants to revel in the fact that the friend of House's thought them close enough to be related. _I'm his son? _But then his mind reminds him just how disappointed his father was and that he never felt he measured up. _What if I let House down? He's done so much for me and I haven't…no…no House wouldn't want to think of me like that. If I make a mistake or mess up…he'll be as disappointed as my father. I…I can't let that happen. _

His eyes gently mist and he starts to feel loneliness starting to settle upon his mind and heart and he politely excuses himself and heads for the bathroom; wanting to recompose himself before venturing back outside to rejoin House and Wilson. Chase looks at his appearance in the mirror and frowns. _ I am having a good time but…but I don't ever want to let House down. Never want to see the same look of disappointment in his eyes that I saw in my father. Never. _

A few minutes later, House finishes talking to Alvin and then looks around for Chase. _Did he…leave? _It seems unlikely as Chase had given back the apartment key to House from the night before and would have to just sit outside and wait…plus he knows that Chase wasn't the type to just leave without telling him, especially since they had travelled there together. _Is he in the bathroom?_

Not wanting to make Chase feel paranoid by stalking him in the bathroom, House decides to wait. About five minutes later he looks at Wilson, still engaged in a very serious discussion and starts to head toward the bathroom. But just before he gets there, Chase exits with a somewhat distressed look and House's mind races in wonder. _Is he okay? Is my…duckling…is he sick? He's not my boy!_

Chase looks at House and heads toward him with a small smile, hoping he doesn't look too distressed. "Did you try the pate?" Chase asks in haste.

"Tastes like chicken," House retorts, earning himself a small smirk from the younger man before him. "Having fun?"

"Yes," Chase answers almost too quickly. "You?"

"Oh loads. You know you should talk to Jimmy about treating that shoulder," House comments in a soft tone.

"It's okay," Chase replies with a tight lipped smile as he looks away with a nervous glance. "Wilson seems to know a lot here."

"He's a social butterfly. You came here nervous and then you settled in and now…now you seem nervous again," House comments in a quiet tone as Chase looks back at him. "What's up?" House asks directly.

"No no…it's okay I'm having a good time. Really."

"I won't be mad if you tell me the truth," House interjects as Chase's eyes gently droop. "Did someone say something to you?" House asks with a small hiss.

"You have um…great friends and they…well when I hear them talk about your team and your history at PPTH, I…well I just want to make sure I live up to that."

"Alvin's words made you nervous?" House asks as Chase's lips purse; a nod quickly following. "Well…aren't you glad you only have me to listen to?"

But Chase's smile and nod in reply are little comfort as the younger man looks nervous and he knows it's time to take him home and get him something good to eat.

"I'll tell Wilson it's time to go."

"But…no," Chase blurts out in haste as he turns and heads toward the food table. He picks up a small plate and starts to place a few things on; pausing only when House's hand touches his arm and halts his actions. "I don't want you to leave because of me," Chase states with a heavy sigh as House picks an item from his plate and starts to eat it, drawing a small smirk to Chase's lips. "I'm having fun," he insists once more.

"You're too nervous to eat."

"I don't mind staying. It's…interesting," Chase continues and then stops. "I don't want to disappoint you. You've done a lot for me and I…I know I have a lot to prove and live up to but I don't want to…be a disappointment."

Chase looks up with a small smile but behind the pleading look in his warm gaze, House can see fear…but fear of being sent away from a situation that he now clings to…cherishes…needs? And because of his own actions? That's what Chase fears most. House's heart starts to ache but he knows that Chase is only doing it because he's feeling obligated and that isn't fair. Besides, he knows there will be other boring professional events that he can take Chase so. _Time to go and get him something proper to eat._

"You're not. I'm getting tired. It's all about me."

Chase looks at House and feels his heart somewhat sink but can't really argue further, so he offers a small smile and nods. He had met Jimmy and they talked and traded numbers, his mind actually feeling somewhat elated at meeting a new friend, his age that was honest and hardworking; unlike Carl. However, after Jimmy had told him about the new BMW he had just purchased, Chase's mind instantly spiraled downward as he raced for a way to change the subject before the spotlight was put on him and his obvious lack of material possessions or the question about what he drove came up. In that moment he realized…he didn't belong. _I'll never belong._

They gather up Wilson, say their goodnight's to Horace; Jimmy shaking Chase's hand once more and telling him they'd have to go for sushi soon. On the ride back to PPTH, House and Wilson keep the chatter going in the front seat while Chase sits in the back – quiet. They do try to engage him a few times but Chase replies that he's more interested in hearing them talk about the people they know while he just listens. But as soon as they say goodnight to Wilson and get into House's car to head home, House notices that the younger man is noticeably silent.

"Someone said something to offend you?" House gently inquires.

_'If you don't have something material you can brag about Robert, you'll always be inadequate. No one cares about your intelligence unless you can back that with a sizeable monetary showing.'_

"I'm just tired," Chase replies simply as he keeps his gaze fixed firmly ahead. But a few silent seconds later Chase glances over to see House looking at him wonder. "I felt…like I didn't belong."

"Was Jimmy rude to you?"

"He just bought a brand new BMW and I can't even afford to dri…I'm just tired," Chase sinks back as he realizes how pathetic he's sounding. "He wasn't rude. It was me. It's all about me," he gently snickers; House's face offering him a mock relieved smile.

But in that moment House settles in his mind that right after they were done shopping, he'd take Chase down to the motor vehicle branch and get him the reading material so he could start to apply to get his license. _Parents teach their children to drive I'll just…he's my employee! I can teach my employee how to drive! Employee…right…wait…did he say he can't drive? Or just can't afford to drive?_

As soon as they reach home, House doesn't push the issue about the evening as he knows Chase would feel materially inadequate and the last thing he wants is to make the younger man look for ways to keep justifying his lack of material possessions. Instead he puts two plates of left overs on the table; somewhat satisfied when Chase eats it all and then thanks him before politely excusing himself from the table and heading into his bedroom.

House leans back in his chair and then looks at the empty space a few feet away and frowns. He had wanted Chase to have a good time and maybe meet a friend or two his age; delighted when he pressed Horace for some information about Jimmy and was only met with positive replies. But after hearing Chase so downcast about the car and him having…well nothing to even compare or talk about his mind sinks into the glum mire. _How could he say he couldn't bother to get a license because he can't afford a car…even a beater…did I set him up for this emotional failure? Damn it!_

House puts the dishes away and then heads down the hallway, stopping just as Chase's light goes off. With a heavy sigh he turns and heads back to his room, hoping that tomorrow when they go shopping there will only be happy moments throughout the day. He'd make sure of that.

XXXXXXXX

"Eat up. I don't want you to give out at the mall."

"What are you looking for again?"

"Oh…things," House replies somewhat casually. "I hear they are having some great sales."

"But…you hate shopping," Chase states with a frown as he looks up in wonder. "Or so you said a few days ago."

"Good memory. I hate shopping…on the big holiday sale days. Today is just a regular sale day. Plus think of all the great people watching and mocking we'll be able to do."

For a few seconds Chase's face lights up as he thinks about going to the mall shopping. _I have no money for extra things…maybe I should feign sickness…House will understand. He'll just call Wilson…I can't go…I don't want to seem pathetic to House. _Chase's mind settles in sorrow but knows that he just…can't…go.

"Suddenly I don't feel…" Chase starts as House's brows arch. _Oh just tell him already. You can't go!_

* * *

**A/N:** Ah so yes Chase made it home with the key and is gaining more and more trust from House. How did you like the outing at the acupuncture clinic? It seems that Chase actually made a friend…a good friend (not like Carl) his own age and House approves. But do you all? Thoughts on Jimmy? Will Chase actually go shopping? And how will that turn out? Please do review b/c your reviews keep us writing more for you all and thanks so much!


	16. The Highs & Lows of Family Life

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 16 – The Highs &amp; Lows of Family Life**

* * *

"Suddenly I don't feel…well," Chase starts as House's brows arch. _Oh just tell him already. You can't go!_

"Really?" House looks at Chase directly. "You seem fine to me."

"Figured you'd call me on it," Chase gently grumbles; the subtle pout making House smile. "So as much as I hate to I uh…can I play my own pity card?" Chase asks weakly.

"No because there is no pity to be given or asked for. There is no obligation on your part to buy anything. Besides…I want the company," House states flatly as Chase looks at him with a kind smile. "Come on, let's go."

"Do you ever take no for an answer?" Chase retorts with amusement.

"No. Now, let's go."

Not wanting to really stay behind, Chase offers a nod and heads for the front door, House slowly in tow.

"You know…one of these weekends, if you want…we could find an empty school parking lot and let you practice driving," House dares to suggest as they get in; Chase changing into the passenger seat.

"Hmm," Chase starts and then stops. "But…how can we get the steering wheel over here?" He lightly quips; looking at House with a playful grin.

"Have you actually driven before?"

"Yes," Chase admits in truth. "It's been a year or two but I'm sure it's just like riding…"

"A bike?"

"I was going to say a board," Chase smirks. "I just didn't want to spend money here when…well the bus has worked so far."

"Hard to carry a surfboard on the bus," House mentions as he pulls into traffic; Chase looking at him in surprise. "For you know…when you do get a board and want to take it…to the beach…in the future. I'm assuming that's where you use them," he adds with a smidge of sarcasm.

"You'd let me practice with your car?"

"If you feel better about it you can always borrow Wilson's," House volunteers seriously, Chase grinning in return. "We just won't try parallel parking on the first day. It'll give you a bit more freedom." House hadn't intended to come across as sounding too parental, but it just – happened. So much so that Chase nearly said…'_yes dad' _ in return. "I know guys like cars and talk about cars and it might make you feel…more settled. In addition to being able to transport you to the beach with a board and me."

_He cares about my feelings? He wants to come surfing…with me? _Chase's silent gaze studies House before he looks away with conflicted emotions. _He wants to…but why? _

"Stop trying to analyze those things in your little ducky brain and just enjoy the day," House tenderly entreats as Chase looks over and nods.

Just as they near the mall Chase looks at the shoppers with bags of items and wonders how he's going to fare. He had checked his online balance and while he was excited that his final paycheck had come through from the clinic, the bulk was used up to nearly pay off his VISA. _Just one more payment and then I can start actually saving for things I want…like my citizenship!...oh right…I guess the surfboard is on hold…a car? …_

House's notices Chase's facial expression droop but doesn't try to pry for a reason; telling himself that Chase is probably just dwelling on the fact he can't afford to come out of the mall with an armful of new clothes. He still would – just the means would be by another way.

"Alright my little Aussie pack mule…" House starts; his words prompting Chase to look at him in wonder. "Wait…do they have mules in Melbourne?"

Chase can only chuckle and shake his head as House continues his silly banter about four legged beasts of burden and then two legged. Just as they near The Gap, Chase becomes very quiet as he looks at the signs marked 'sale' and wishes he had something in his wallet he could spend on something brand new. It had been a year or two at least and while he has no issue wearing used clothing, much like everyone else, prefers the feel of something brand new – all his own.

They near a men's clothing store and slowly enter, Chase looking around in wonder as the seemingly stuffy sales clerk just looks back with disinterest. House, however, he approaches in haste. But as House looks at Chase and then at the clothing offering realizes that it's not for younger men his age, thanks the clerk and then shoos Chase outside.

"But…I thought we were shopping for you?" Chase asks in confusion. "That store had…well stuff you might wear."

"Old man clothing?" House quips as Chase quickly shakes his head. "Did you like anything in there?" House asks pointedly.

"Old man clothing?" Chase retorts as House chuckles. But then his expression clouds as he remembers his empty wallet. "I'm okay. I have enough."

House's countenance starts to droop, but he quickly tells himself that they are on a mission and very soon his little duckling wouldn't seem so sad….or overwhelmed. It was obvious that Robert Chase didn't spend much time in malls. _And for the record – he's not my duckling! _Yeah…right…

"How about here?" Chase suggests as they walk past another he thinks might have clothing House would want. "There's some sale tags."

"Didn't seem…appropriate, " House cryptically replies.

"Okay. Just let me know."

"Ah a sale, let's go in," House gently lifts his cane and taps Chase on the hip as he tries to walk past. "I need a few things."

Chase's lips slightly purse as he tries to picture House in Gap clothing but then figures House doesn't really dress that stodgily so maybe he does buy his items from this rather trendy store.

"Anything you like?" House inquires rather innocently as they near a sale rack.

"I uh…sure," Chase stammers as his fingers look at the sizing tag on a brand new pair of khaki's.

"Want to try them on?"

"What?" Chase looks up with a blank stare before he finally responds. "Oh uh…no. I have a pair."

"One and they're old. And these are a great Price. Try them on."

"Really? You know I can't afford them and yet you insist I try them on?" Chase asks with a small hiss before he notices a Lady glance over and his brow instantly furrows.

"Robert, if it was my intention to make fun of the fact that you have very little money or fresh clothing I wouldn't have waited this long," House reminds him in truth. "I understand you're used to pity and charity so before you say I'm doing this because I feel sorry for you please don't. And before you try to talk me out of buying them for you – I'll let you in on a little secret; you can't and I'm doing this…because I want to."

_Want to…he…wants to? This…this is a joke right? He can't want to…_

"Sir…can I help you?" One of the clerks dares to inquire.

"Give us a minute," House responds with a curt smile before he looks back at Chase.

"You…want to?" Chase dares to ask as House nods. _Why? Can I ask him why? Why does he want to? He said no pity…that he wants to. But…why?_

"I do. I'm not going to give you a way out because I know you'll take it telling yourself it's the honorable thing to do and that you're not here to mooch or take advantage of me. I already know that as you have proven it a few times; once at personal cost to yourself. I want to buy these for you because I want to. Yes, it's that simple."

Chase's lips purse as he realizes House has already analyzed every come back and has now countered with a comeback of his own. _I have no reason to say no…I want them but…_

"Do you want them?" House asks again; feeling a bit bad that Chase was starting to look around to see who was looking at their little scene. He finally looks back at House and nods – yes. "Very well. Take the beige and the navy."

Chase gingerly takes the two pairs of pants and drapes them over his arm; House flagging the male store clerk to come and help them. He points to the changing rooms; House ushering Chase forward and then holding back to talk to the clerk.

"I'd like to see a sweater and tie combo that would complement each pair of pants and these shirts."

"Sure thing. Special occasion for your son?"

House looks at the eager face before him and slightly frowns. _No, he's my employee and tenant and he only has used clothes and I want him to look and feel his best so I'm spending some of my money on someone who will appreciate it! _Of course House doesn't verbalize his sarcastic comeback; merely nodding and then shooing him away to go and do his material bidding – finding some other items to complete the shirts he picked out and the pants Chase was already trying on.

"How do they fit?" House inquires as he nears the changing rooms. Chase pokes his head out and then comes out, his cheeks gently warming when House asks him to turn all the way around.

"Here you go Sir. I think he might like them."

"He…who?"

"He…you," House tells Chase as he hands him the two dress shirts and tie combo's; one with long sleeves and one with short.

Chase looks at the new clothes being offered to him and in that second his entire face lights up; the gesture maybe lost on the young retail clerk, but it's all the silent thanks the older man before him needs. The eager appreciation was palpable. A few minutes later he emerges with the same beige khaki pants but this time wearing the light green and beige dress shirt and the tie with blues, beiges, greens and yellow stripes.

"Hey buddy, your old man has taste," the retail clerk grins.

"We'll take this. Robert, try on the navy."

Not needing any further urging Chase takes the other clothing being offered and darts back inside the change room. He emerges wearing the navy pants with the light blue dress shirt with dark blue and yellow pinstripes; a matching dark navy tie to complete the look.

"I want this tie," Chase plucks a rather busy pattern and then looks at House with a wide grin.

"It doesn't match," House tosses back. Chase's face instantly morphs into a mock pout that House can only shake his head at. "My boy has the best pout."

"They're little yellow duckies," Chase exclaims as holds it up against the dark blue dress shirt.

"We'll take the little yellow duckies too," House tells the clerk as Chase looks at himself in the mirror with a grin. Just before he heads back into the change room to get undressed; the attractive Aussie draws the attention of two female shoppers who stop and smile, giggling to themselves before they move on.

"Well it has sex appeal," House declares loudly; Chase's face enflaming as the young male retail clerk snickers and nods. "We'll take them all."

"Excellent!" The clerk grins as he takes the beige items, telling Chase to bring out the navy stuff when he's done. As much as he didn't find an issue wearing his used clothing, these items were more along the lines of what Tom would wear – trendy and age appropriate. The smile would take a while to dissipate. His heart wants to sink as he recalls his mother only spending money on booze, accepting handouts from the local charity while he was still under her care and then of course going out on his own and being forced to buy from second hand shops; his father not giving him any money.

Just before he changes back into his regular street clothes, Chase stares at himself in the mirror, begging his mind to wake up from this glorious dream. _It's real…just enjoy the moment!_

"Robert?"

"Coming," he replies as he hurries to redress. But just before he opens the door he pauses to look down on all the items. Upon hearing only silence, House offers a firm rap on the door and Chase slowly opens it. "Everything okay?" House wonders.

"Yes…thank you…I just…I'm feeling overwhelmed…thank you almost doesn't seem enough," Chase replies in a whispered stammer as he opens the changing room door and looks at House with a look of near panic. "All of this…it's amazing."

"You are welcome and I know you'll make good use of it all," House acknowledges as he ushers Chase out of the changing rooms and back into the belly of the store. House heads for the cashier to pay; returning to Chase with a large bag in his grasp. Chase clutches the bag to his chest and grins widely as they thank the clerk and leave the store.

After that they head into a department store, where House finds a few things that he actually buys for himself; Chase more than happy to continue his role as mall beast of burden. The two of them slowly meander the busy structure, making comments about certain clothing items some teens were wearing and looking at all the sales offerings placed in the hallways to attract all kinds of shoppers.

"But they're…" Chase tries to gently protest again as he looks down at the new black shoes on his feet.

"Too tight?" House interjects in haste. "Because that would be the _only_ consideration I have for not buying them."

"They're perfect," Chase whispers as House looks at yet another satisfied retail clerk. After that they head into the busy food court, Chase nervous about the bags but insisting that he buy them both lunch.

House watches him head for the nearest burger offering and feels his heart sigh with contentment. _Why does it feel so good to see him so happy? What is happening to me? You care! _House's mind tries to process the new feelings…wanting to find the specific reason instead of just enjoying it. Finally he hears his own voice inside his head – _just enjoy the day! _And he's able to shoo his anxiety away just as the food arrives.

"I hope you like…everything."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine," House replies in truth. And he's right. The two of them spend the next half hour enjoying their lunch, talking about people around them and the busy mall in general and then packing up and heading back into the retail fray.

"I don't need…" Chase huffs as he looks around with some embarrassment as they stand in the middle of the men's section in the somewhat quiet large department store.

"Everyone needs new socks and underwear," House replies frankly. "Just put a few items into the basket and I'll go pay."

"I can buy my own…underwear," he concludes with a whisper and frown.

"Black or white? Why are you arguing?" House playfully retorts.

Chase can only shake his head as he realizes that House isn't going to back down or take no for an answer. So he picks out a few pairs of black boxers and then quickly tosses them into the basket before he does the same with a few new undershirts and then socks.

"If you'd rather you can wait here and guard the bags," House suggests; throwing Chase a small mental lifeline, one he readily takes.

Chase watches House and feels almost…_unworthy? I know I am! Of all this amazing attention? I'm just…me…_I'm no one special. But to House he was and that's all that really mattered. For many many years House never had anyone to dote on or get emotionally attached to; his friendship with Wilson on an entirely different level. Something inside House was now compelling him to _want _to see Chase happy…_want_ to see him succeed and _want _to see him feeling that pride in himself and if spending a few dollars would help with that self-esteem it was worth it. But since Chase could only compare it to his uncaring father he still wondered. But…in time…it would fade. Destiny was sure of it!

"All done. I guess that settles the age old debate for you whether it's boxers or briefs," House winks at an older Lady as they pass; the woman's jaw slightly dropping as Chase can only chuckle.

House had in his mind to buy Chase a new leather jacket and a good suit, but doesn't want to overwhelm the younger man all at once, so tells himself there will be other days to spoil him and it was time to get going. He honestly didn't think at the start of the day that it would be as enjoyable as it has been. But despite a few little hurdles they were able to easily overcome them and continue on. _Wilson would be proud!_

Chase happily carries the bag, chattering on about how he was so excited he might sleep in his new clothes but House reminding him that ironing wasn't something he enjoyed. Chase got the point but as soon as they get to the apartment, he hurries to his bedroom, eager to unpack and then hang up his new clothing.

He opens the box of new shoes and then laughs to himself as he puts away the new socks, undershirts and underwear offerings. But as he looks at the new items in his closet, his heart swells. _This is almost too good to be true,_ he silently delights before he pulls away and heads for the kitchen.

"So…what's on the menu tonight?"

The rest of the evening is filled with enjoyable conversation that includes highlights of the busy day they spent shopping. Later that same night, House can only chuckle as he passes by Chase's bedroom to see the shopping bags still at the foot of his bed. But knowing that the rustling will wake the younger man up, House quietly enters his bedroom, puts the bags on the floor and then leaves with a happy smile on his face.

The entire day had been a complete success.

Chase awakens early the next morning, his happy gaze resting on the items hanging from his closet; the door open and the clothing pieces on display. At first he thinks he should feel ashamed for being so emotionally elated over some pieces of fabric. But he knows in his mind and heart that it's not the items themselves. It's what they represent – House's amazing act of fatherly kindness and attention – just _because_. That is still something he finds hard to quantify. _He wanted to…just because. For me? Just…because. Wow. _

And despite the rather dreary outlook on the day ahead thanks to the cloudy weather, Chase's mood remains upbeat and positive.

As Chase enters the kitchen, he pauses at the counter and looks at the packet of reading materials they had stopped by to get from the nearest motor vehicle branch. He skims through the booklet, his mind already starting to feel anxious about learning to drive on the "other side of the road."

"Logging some good practice hours should help you," House comments as he enters the kitchen and walks up to Chase, peering over his shoulder and down at the booklet in his grasp. "Let's study this today."

"Okay," Chase readily agrees as he heads over to his place at the coffee station and gets started. He wants to chastise himself for feeling childish giddiness when House offers to help him with something even seemingly mundane such as helping him study and then get ready to learn to drive in America. _Stop comparing and just enjoy! If House really didn't want to help you, he wouldn't!_

So after a very enjoyable and leisurely breakfast, Chase is sent into the living room to start his studying. He reads the first section and then at House's request, hands him the book and tries to answer some basic questions. He almost aces them all but misses on two and so House makes him re-read the section and then after a few minutes tries again. He gets them both right and is able to move on.

Sunday comes to a close with the two of them watching something mindless on TV, offering their own lame comments but just enjoying talking with the other. For Chase it was the perfect weekend.

XXXXXXXX

The next day, Monday, Chase awakens early, eager to get dressed in his new clothes; his self-confidence already starting to grow. He opts for the navy as the day was more overcast and can only smile as he realizes just how well they match the sweater vest House had given him.

"I like the duckies," Chase snickers to himself as he leaves his bedroom and heads for the kitchen.

"I like the duckies," House's words echo the same as Chase a few moments earlier. "Well my little duckling…come and eat. You need a bit more fat on those bones."

"How about I have a whole pound of butter on my toast?"

"Now you're just being silly," House tosses back.

The two of them enjoy their abbreviated breakfast before heading into work; Chase's mind determined to make today as successful as his first day at PPTH. And while the morning starts out on a relatively confident note; by lunch time the tension for the team is on high after a misdiagnosis lands their now critically ill patient in the ER for emergency surgery. And everyone on House's team was feeling the pressure from the man on top.

"Something is killing him!" House's voice bellows at the group standing before him. "We've had two diagnoses this afternoon and both were wrong. Now…no one is going anywhere until we find out what's killing him and save him!"

Chase feels a small lump of thick emotion in his throat as House glares at him but then moves his angry gaze onto the others; glaring at each of them for a few seconds before he turns his back and stomps back toward his desk. "Find me the answer!"

"Hate when he's like that," Park mutters as Chase's brows gently arch. "Sometimes, it lasts for days."

"Days? What do you mean?"

"Well you've only been here a week but House likes to stress and obsess, sometimes for days at a time if he doesn't get the answer _he_ wants. At least you only work for him. Can you imagine if you had to live with that for days at a time? You'd go bonkers."

"I see," Chase replies weakly as they reach the ICU; their patient having been transferred there after they were done in the ER. Taub and Adams enter and the four of them try to come up with the best, most plausible answer. None of them are right. As much as Chase is somewhat excited at the more complex case, his mind now starts to sink in the fact he can't solve it so easily and House was going to be disappointed in him.

The four of them come back to House with another answer and again it's wrong. And by the end of the very long and exhausting day Chase is wondering if he should even ask House about going home. He nears House's now quiet office and stops, takes a deep breath and dares to enter.

"Unless you have the correct answer, don't bother me!"

House quickly looks up to see a somewhat mortified Chase standing like a statue, frozen in time. "Do you have the correact answer?" House asks somewhat gruffly as Chase shakes his head 'no'. "Then wh…" he starts and then stops and frowns.

"The others have left but um…but I can stay. Do you…I'll just stay…I'll stay," Chase mutters as he quickly removes his somewhat tattered jacket and then heads for the table to collect the file.

"It's late and mistakes are made when it's late. Any more mistakes and we could end up being sued!" House gently snaps as Chase's hands slowly put down the file. "Here…take the spare key and just go home."

"I can help."

"This isn't helping!"

"I can stay…I don't mind."

"Go!" House snaps and then quickly recants as Chase tries to swallow. "Foreman is on my ass for…look just…come here," House entreats in a softer tone. "Take the key and go home."

Feeling himself completely deflated Chase quickly nods, takes the key and then goes to collect his jacket. He looks at House once more but is given the gesture to just go and he'd see him later. Chase was about to ask about dinner, but tells himself not to push his luck and if House was later than say 7pm he'd just have something to eat.

On the lonely bus ride home, Chase's mind starts to dwell on the fact that he wasn't able to help the one person who has helped him so much. _ I feel like such a failure…I've let House down…I let everyone down…he did so much for me but I can't do anything for him…I failed…_he enters the quiet apartment but filing his empty stomach is the last thing on his mind. Even slumping down to watch some TV and fill the quiet void – seems miserable. _I used to be alone and it never bothered me…it bothers me now…_but he doesn't have to ask himself why he's feeling this way. He knows. He's come to view House as his family and when his family hurts – he does. It was symbiotic.

He looks up at the clock and then flips off the TV, reaching for his driver's education booklet in the hopes of distracting his mind – it doesn't work. Nothing works and the seconds, minutes…hours seem to seep slowly by until it's almost 10pm when Chase hears House opening the apartment door.

His first thought is to get jump up and ask House if he was successful in finding a cure. But when he hears House just stomp by without so much as a greeting, he sinks back into bed and tells himself they can talk in the morning.

That night, sleep is disturbed.

For both.

XXXXXXXX

"So…uh…morning," Chase greets House the next day as the older man stumbles into the kitchen with a sour expression. "I've made…"

"I'm having tea this morning," House replies somewhat curtly as Chase looks at him with a morose expression. He simply turns and then looks down at the coffee maker, his mind now wondering if he shouldn't just pack up and leave; reasoning that at least when he's on his own and fails, it won't affect those he's now coming to care about.

"I'm sorry."

House instantly stops his actions as he hears the small apology and looks at Chase's back with a heavy frown. "What?" He isn't sure what to expect but when Chase turns around with an almost soft, teary gaze his heart droops.

"I tried as hard as I could. I'm sorry I failed you."

The heartfelt but somewhat needless apology slams into House full force. _He thinks…oh damn…_then he quickly remembers what Chase had confessed about his father that if something was wrong it must have been his fault – especially if it was his medical case. _I never thought he'd internalize it…the rest of my team knows it's me…it's not him…it's me…how can I make Robert understand that?_

"You didn't."

"But I couldn't find the answer," Chase insists as House's heart softens.

"I'm used to obsessing but I'm not used to having someone here when I obsess. Please do not internalize it," House answers simply, his brain racing to come up with something more…soothing? _He's going to be fine! _

_Easier said than done._

Chase looks at House as he tries to process the reply and although Dr. Park had told him that House can get like this, for a day…sometimes longer – obsessing over a case, a remedy, a cure…an answer, he still thinks in a small way it's his fault. _Just like my father…I let him down._

"Okay," Chase replies meekly; an admission House doesn't believe in the least. "We'll do better today, okay? I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," House tosses back frankly; Chase trying to swallow. "Time to go."

Chase looks at the small offering of food on the counter that he had presented – untouched and his heart sinks. But he follows House's example and doesn't eat either. He can only hope that today is better than yesterday. _But what if it's not? What if it's just as bad and there is no cure and House continues to obsess? What if I can't help him? _

_What do I do?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I have to admit the shopping trip was fun to write and I hope you all liked it just as much! but ah now we are getting a glimpse into obsessive House and the first night and it wasn't fun for either but how will Chase handle it a second day? He wants to internalize it and that could be damaging but maybe he'll seek out some friendly wisdom? Maybe House will come to really see how it's affecting both. Another first for him? Lots of angsty firsts for our new family and I hope you are liking all the ups and downs, good times and tougher ones! (hey gotta keep it fresh for you all! So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	17. Proving your Worth

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 17 – Proving your Worth**

* * *

By the time they reach PPTH, Chase watches House pull away and head toward his office without looking back and his mind continues to race with agitation and his heart sink further into emotional mire. Instead of heading straight for the staff room, Chase heads back toward the elevator and heads for another floor; exiting one level down and heading toward the oncology unit.

"Dr. Wilson?" Chase asks in a low tone as he knocks on the door.

"Hey…Robert…everything okay?" Wilson lightly greets but then quickly inquires, knowing that Chase would only seek him out if something were wrong. He looks at the younger man's somewhat flushed expression and taught posture and quickly confirms that not all is right. "No…what's going on?"

"I just need a few minutes. It's about House," Chase states curtly and then frowns. "He's okay I just…is he always obsessive about a case?"

"Only if he can't…solve…them…ah so you've seen the dark side have you?" Wilson retorts lightly as Chase nods in agreement. "It can be scary but it's not personal."

Chase's lips slightly purse as his brain reminds him of the same words that House had offered him earlier that same morning. "Okay."

Wilson hears the doubt in Chase's tone and feels some sympathy starting to cover him. "Has he talked to you about it?"

"He said it wasn't me and not to make it personal," Chase replies with a tight lipped smile. "But I uh live with him so…"

"It's personal," Wilson softly acknowledges as Chase nods in agreement.

"He didn't eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning."

"That's not surprising. He's used to living alone and not having anyone else there to worry about. If he's been…gruff it isn't personal."

"Okay but um…well I uh…I worry," Chase confesses meekly.

But he didn't actually have to verbalize it; Wilson saw the concern instantly. It was heartfelt and while a bit uncertain but at the same time endearing and vulnerable and he also finds himself feeling a fatherly protection toward the younger man. _Uncle Wilson? _Wilson inwardly chides.

"I see that," Wilson replies warmly. Wilson knows that normally House would just stew for a few days, pulling away from anyone that tried to help and hiding himself away from the world. Wouldn't eat, sleep or socialize. That was normal and the team would keep their distance. But with Chase living in his apartment, Wilson knows that there's a chance that House will actually get a bit of the caring he knows his best friend deserves.

"I just want to help. He's done so much for me."

Wilson looks at the sincere pleading in Chase's soft gaze and finds himself doing something he hasn't done before – ever. He pulls his spare key to House's apartment and hands it to Chase. "He does want to eat but he's the one used to cooking and being in charge so he can rationalize that he's okay. Have supper ready and tell him you don't want to eat alone. He'll give in and tomorrow he'll be okay."

"Even if he doesn't…or I mean we…even if we don't solve the case?"

"Yes," Wilson replies with a kind smile. "He's stubborn but also human. Just don't tell anyone."

Chase's fist wraps around the key as he looks up at Wilson with a friendly glance and a feeling of hope in his heart for the first time since the weekend. "Thank you."

Wilson watches him leave and then offers a knowing smile. _They need each other._

Chase hurries to the staff room, shoves his shoulder bag and jacket into the locker, grabs his white lab coat and then goes to close the door. He looks at his new clothes in the mirror and can't help but smile. He knows he shouldn't let material things be the focus of anything but at the same time, they help him feel his self-confidence growing and as long as he keeps his emotions in check, resentment will be kept at bay.

"Ohh someone's rockin' new duds."

"Glad they are Taub approved," Chase retorts as he plunks himself down. At first he feels his agitation starting to settle as the small but elite team talks about the day ahead and how they might finally solve the complex case that is plaguing them all – literally. But that comforting atmosphere quickly dissipates as soon as House raps the table with his cane; forcing all to snap to attention.

"Now are we all going to earn our keep today!" House's voice bellows with an angry tone as Chase looks up with a soft frown.

House looks at the uncertain gaze in the younger man's eyes and feels his heart somewhat sink. But with the family and Foreman breathing down his neck, he knows, in that moment, sympathy is an emotion he can't afford. So after barking out a few more orders, the team scrambles to get down to business and solve their medical case.

Chase had told himself that he wasn't going to push House about coming home with him after the long day in the hopes he could home earlier and try to make them both some dinner. But the day isn't without added stress and by lunch time, his stomach is tight from all the tension and anxiety between him and House he only picks at his food.

"Isn't that sandwich good?" Park asks Chase as they sit at the small table in the busy cafeteria.

"Yes…actually no," Chase huffs as he drops the half eaten sandwich to his plate. "House is…I hope we solve this case. How long does he usually…stay like this?"

"A few days at the most because then we figure it out," Park replies with a shrug. "Is it good?"

"Try it," Chase nudges the plate over to the other side of the table. "Well I hope we solve it today."

"Don't worry, Dr. House won't fire us. This is good."

"But he will be disappointed," Chase huffs as he encourages her to eat the rest of his lunch; his stomach too tight to even think about putting something small in his rumbling belly. They finish up and then Chase tells Park he'll meet her in the lab and goes in search of House.

"Did the new tests work?" Chase asks in a low tone as he hovers in House's doorway.

"No!" House lightly snaps before he looks up with a heavy frown. "We're missing…something and I don't like when I miss something!"

"Should we up the dosage?"

"Do it."

Chase nods and then hurries away to find Park, his mind hopeful that if they continue to test the various medicinal concentration amounts something will be successful. But it wasn't to be. The first set of tests turn out a negative result as well as the second and Chase and Park start to feel House's frustration.

"We're missing something," Chase states with a tone of fret as he glares at the test results.

"You're starting to sound like Dr. House. For someone who just started, House is rubbing off on you."

Chase's lips offer a small smirk as he looks up at Park's sincere expression. "I was able to solve two cases before I started and now I can't solve…we're missing something."

"None of us can solve it…yet."

Chase tries to take some comfort in her words but finds his inner agitation continuing to build momentum. A few more hours turn out a small glimmer of progress but nothing conclusive and the patient, while not slipping toward death, isn't getting better.

It was almost 6pm and Chase wanders up to House's office only to see him embroiled in a tense discussion with Foreman. He decides, instead of waiting to take Wilson's advice and go home ahead of House and have dinner waiting. So he heads for the staff room, gathers up his stuff and while he heads for the bus stop, sends House a text that he's heading to the apartment. Since he didn't tell House that he had Wilson's spare key, he assumes that House will just let him wait or realize he doesn't have the other key and hurry home.

On the bus ride home, Chase's mind tries to think about what he could make for dinner that would be easy but also tasty. _ I can't make instant noodles, _he inwardly groans as he gets off the bus and heads for the entrance to their shared apartment. He quickly turns, his eyes thinking they are resting on Carl's hovering frame in the distance and his heart rate picks up the pace. Chase turns the lock and pushes the door open and then pauses; remembering the last time he was in the apartment alone. _Don't go near House's bedroom!_

He tosses his jacket and bag on the bed and heads into the kitchen. Chase opens the fridge and looks at all the fresh ingredients and instantly his stomach starts to rumble. _What can I make?_

XXXXXXXX

"Finally closing up for the night?"

House looks up as Wilson nears him and slaps the file down onto his desk. "Robert's gone home."

"Maybe you should join him."

"I don't have…we've run every damn test in the book and still nothing! He's gone…"

"What?"

"Damn! He doesn't have a key," House groans as he realizes that he still has the spare key.

"Well I guess you should get home then," Wilson suggests knowing that Chase is already at home making dinner for both House and himself. He worries that House will be upset that he gave Chase his spare key, but remembers House telling him that he trusted Chase so tells himself that once they start into dinner, it'll be forgiven and he'll get his key back tomorrow.

"I forgot to give him the key."

"Do you still trust him with it?"

"I do," House replies firmly as he looks back down at the file.

"It's late and you need to go."

"Our patient can't go home!" House snaps at Wilson, who puts his hands up in defeat. "I need to go."

"Yes…you do. Now," Wilson states firmly as he turns to leave.

House watches him go but realizes his best friend is right; Chase has no key, is waiting, it's late and he needs to bring this long, frustrating day to a close. On the ride home, he wonders how Chase fared throughout the day. They had only connected a few times but each of them he felt that Chase was frustrated but so wrapped up in his own inner anxiety over saving a patient's life and he mentally berates himself, especially after what Chase had told him about not being able to please his perfection-demanding father.

The elevator doors open and House slowly exits, looking down the hall and not noticing Chase waiting for him in the lobby or sitting on the floor. _Maybe he went out for dinner with Jimmy? _That would actually be better than having dinner on his own or thinking that he really failed house and…left? _What if I have driven him away? _

But as he nears their shared apartment door, House's senses pick up the smell of…_supper? And it's coming from…my apartment? What's going on?_

He tries the door handle, finding it unlocked and pushing it open. "Robert?" House closes the door and slowly heads for the kitchen, rounding the corner and stopping short as he looks Chase look up with a somewhat startled expression.

"I didn't hear you," Chase answers softly.

"How did you get in?" House asks curtly.

"Uh Wilson gave me his spare key. You didn't eat last night or much today so uh…I made…dinner," Chase holds up two plates. "Or tried to."

"I'm not hun…" House starts only to be stopped as he hears Chase's stomach offer a distinct growl. "When did you eat last?"

"A whole meal? Uh…I guess yesterday. I'm sorry I thought…this would help," Chase offers in sorrow as he turns and heads for the garbage to dump the food. "I don't want to eat alone," Chase whispers; House's heart sinking.

But just before Chase can dump the plates, House's hand rests on his forearm, prompting Chase to look up in wonder.

"I don't want to eat alone either," House tells him as he takes the plate from Chase's hand. "I'll get the wine."

"But…"

"It smells great. I'm hungry and you're hungry. Let's eat dinner."

Chase's eyes raise upward to see the kind, entreating expression on House's face and offers a small nod. "Okay."

He heads to the table, House sitting down beside him a few seconds later. "So…you have Wilson's key."

"Just for tonight. I promised I'd give it back tomorrow," Chase offers in haste as he tries to swallow.

"You can enjoy your supper. I'm not mad about the key. I was a bit guilt stricken on the way over thinking I was leaving you stranded in the hallway but…you didn't eat at all today?"

"You didn't," Chase retorts with an endearing glance. "I feel bad that I haven't been able to solve this yet."

"Maybe tomorrow will be better. Nothing at all today?" House asks with a heavy sigh as Chase shakes his head. "This is really good," House refers to their meal of pan friend shrimp, rice and some mixed veggies, also pan friend. "Really good."

"Really?" Chase asks as his whole face lights up.

"Yes," House tells him in truth.

House notices Chase's entire posture finally relax and finally realizes that it's not the food that is making the younger man feel content; it's having them eating dinner together and just spending some time together. _He didn't eat all day because I didn't? Really? _At the same time, Chase's inner agitation finally starts to subside and he's able to enjoy the modest meal he had made without the fear of actually throwing something up.

"Relax now," House instructs as he watches Chase's brow furrow as he tries to swallow some more wine. "I'd lecture you on taking better care but I think you'll just toss it back at me," House gently smirks as Chase nods in agreement. "Still think you need a haircut."

Chase slightly chuckles at the comment and then sinks down a bit further into his chair, putting his feet up on the adjacent chair, listening to House telling a medical story that happened to him a number of years ago. "And you solved it right?"

"Five days. Longest one yet and…and in the end we barely saved him. But we did. You look tired."

"Didn't sleep well last night."

_Silly boy…_House wants to at first chide. But he can't. When he looks at Chase's endearing expression he knows he can't. _He's worried about me? Really? … _his mind tries to rationalize it but cannot. Wilson would mostly scold him, but Chase had gone the extra mile to actually seek out his best friend, take the key and have dinner ready was something he couldn't almost express. But he tries.

"Thank you for dinner."

"I'm glad you liked it…actually I'm glad it was edible," Chase retorts with a small snicker as he eats the last shrimp and then puts his fork down for good. "I was kinda worried. I'm not good at cooking but wasn't sure Mr. Noodles would have been good enough. You always make such great meals."

"Mr. Noodles would have been good enough but this was pretty great. Why don't you go into the living room to just relax and find something monotonous that we can watch on TV and mock."

"Okay," Chase agrees with a bright smile. House's lips can't help but twist upward at the younger man's enthusiasm and has to chastise himself to always remember that there's more than just him here to worry about. _ I worry about him…I guess it's only natural he'd worry about me. _As much as House wants to struggle with that notion, at the same time he finds it oddly comforting.

The little family was continuing to grow even stronger.

House finishes up in the kitchen and then goes into the living room, expecting to see Chase awake and waiting for him to watch some TV. Instead he looks at the young man asleep on the couch and feels his heart instantly warm. _ He hasn't eaten in a day and probably didn't sleep much…all because he was worried? Silly boy…_but at the same time his heart continues to warm at the thought that he was actually cared that much about. But _he's still a silly boy._

Taking the remote and turning down the volume, House eases himself into his chair and for the first time in days feels his inner anxiety starting to really lessen. He pulls his reading glasses and book and notices that when he starts to read, Chase's lightly sleeping frame turns toward him with a small smile on his face.

"Keep…going," Chase mumbles with a sleepy tone. But when he's finished reading, House notices that Chase is fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him, House puts an extra blanket over the younger man's frame and then turns out the light. "G'nite."

"Goodnight," House whispers as he heads into his room with a warm smile. He looks at the little ducky on his dresser and nods. "Goodnight."

XXXXXXXX

The next morning the mood is the complete opposite of the past two and both House and Chase have to mentally and even emotionally agree that them being at silent odds over anything – isn't conducive to furthering their growing familial bond.

"I think we'll solve it today," Chase mentions with a small hint of hope in his tone as he hands House a mug of steaming coffee.

"I think so too."

_Shut up Wilson! _ House's mind silently chides. _His effect on me is your fault! _Normally he'd just let himself stew for as many days as it took to solve the complex case, not caring who he offended or alienated during that time and he certainly wasn't given to bouts of even the faintest optimism.

Chase's face softens under House's hopeful words even more so when he notices House looking at his new clothes.

"They look pretty sharp."

"Feels pretty good. Clothes make the man right?"

"Being you is what matters most," House corrects him as Chase's brow heavily furrows. "I know your father and probably your mother filled your little Aussie brain with lies that led to perceived insecurities but they are just that – lies. Look at Taub. He only buys brand name clothing and it hasn't helped him find or keep happiness in any aspect of his life. Tom and Sarah at the clinic liked you for you…and your brain."

House doesn't say more but is comforted when Chase doesn't come up with a self-deprecating excuse to argue back with – or at least try to. It was a small victory, but for some reason, House's mind takes delight in the fact that Chase might actually be accepting of his place.

"This time I want you to eat all your lunch," House instructs as he hands Chase the lunch bag.

"Am I allowed to give you the same advice?" Chase lightly retorts.

"No because I'm the fa…" House starts and then stops. _Father? I'm the father…no I'm not his father! _"Because I said it first," House quickly corrects himself as Chase's expression changes to that of soft wonder. "Let's go," House adds before anything more can be said or he gets himself into deeper emotional hot water.

The ride to work this morning is much like breakfast, filled with lighter banter and friendly conversation and by the time they reach PPTH, both are feeling less tense and hopeful about the day ahead. Today their hopes would be realized.

"As soon as Park is in, I want you to up the dosage by three times and run the test again," House instructs as he hands Chase a file. "I have to meet Foreman. I'll see you later. And give Wilson back his key."

Chase smiles as he watches House walk away and tells himself that today is going to be a success.

"Dr. Chase?"

Chase hears the familiar voice and turns to see Jimmy Lee heading toward him with a friendly wave. "Hey Jimmy," Chase replies with a somewhat nervous tone. He remembers his talk with House and how he needs to remember that just because someone mentions having something of considerable expense, it wasn't necessarily bragging but just a way for his father to make him feel isolated and unworthy. _Whenever you feel lesser or inadequate, tell your father's negative voice to go to hell and that you're just as valuable. _

"What brings you here?" Chase asks as Jimmy stops before him.

Unbeknownst to either House rounds the corner and stops to watch. _Jimmy is an only child and his parents are very traditional and sometimes strict, but he's a hard worker, honest and an all-around great guy. Why? _He didn't tell Horace that he was wanting to know if he was a worthy friend for the younger man his heart already thinks of as a son. _I was just curious. _So to see them starting to bond as friends, once again settles House's mind in ways he can't express as he's never had to worry about anyone else before.

"I make a few calls here on Horace's behalf. He sometimes works the clinics here but he's at a seminar today so got to come. Figured I'd say hi. So uh…how's work?"

"These past few days have been very stressful. Very complex case. I've seen some of the acupuncture students having a workshop here once a week. Do you work with them?"

"They train with Doctor Sipaway. He's good. He sometimes thinks I should be teaching because he thinks I know everything about acupuncture."

"Why?"

"I'm Asian," Jimmy snickers as Chase's brow furrows. "Or so he says. Well Jimmy's Asian so he should just know all this medical apothecary stuff," he shrugs after finishing the phony voice.

"I'm sorry," Chase replies with a frown. In that moment he does curse his father because he had been so focused on his own material inadequacies and thinking that just because Jimmy was telling him about his new car as guys like to do that he forgot that money can't buy respect and Jimmy faced just as many prejudicial objects as him – only in a different way.

"I just laugh when he says that but I always decline because I want the students to learn properly and he usually agrees."

"Will you be here for lunch?" Chase asks in haste, suddenly interested in learning more about his new friend.

"I gotta get back but how about we do that sushi karaoke thing tomorrow night?"

"I'd like the sushi part," Chase answers with a small smirk.

"Well karaoke can be fun to laugh at," Jimmy suggests.

"Okay."

"I'll text you the details and we can meet there."

"Sounds great," Chase admits in truth as they both smile and nod and then turn and go their separate ways. As he watches Jimmy walk away, Chase's mind is happy that he's got some exciting plans and a new friend to get to know and one that so far didn't go out of his way to make him feel inferior.

Just as he's about to get into the elevator, he hears the excited chatter of the ER team as someone is rushed in with a life threatening stab wound. He takes a few steps closer and focuses on the face of the young man writhing in pain. For a few seconds he thinks it's Carl and his mind races. However as gets even closer he realizes he does know the face and it's not Carl.

But…he does recognize the man fighting for his life.

_'Robert, this is Norman. We go back a ways.' _Which was sort of true until Norman confessed that they met over a deal and would trade hits off each other.

"Norman," Chase whispers as he listens to more of the details. _Drug exchange gone bad? Oh damn…Carl is using again and he's just…_

"We're losing him!"

_If this man dies Carl will be wanted for murder. That'll make him even more dangerous….especially if he's high. If it was Carl?_

"He's gone."

Now both Chase's mind and heart race with dread as he realizes if it Carl is going to want to keep the high going and if he doesn't get it – he'll kill whoever he has to. _ I have to find him and turn him in before he hurts House. I can't let him hurt House. What do I do now?_

* * *

**A/N:** eeks! Well you knew Carl was going to strike sooner or later but now is he coming after Chase next? But first Chase did make a breakthrough with going to Wilson on advice on how to take care of House and then House realizes that his behavior is now affecting Chase and so he gives in and they took care of each other. I hope you all liked that. And setting up a first meeting with Jimmy and Chase. Would love your thoughts on all this so please review before you go and thanks so much!


	18. Unpaid Debts?

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 18 – Unpaid Debts?**

* * *

Chase's mind starts to race with paranoid thoughts as he looks around expecting to see Carl watching him – waiting to pounce on his next victim. He pulls away from the frantic team and heads for the elevator, telling himself to get his head in the game and focus on their floundering patient and not on the fact that he might be on Carl's hit list.

But when he walks into House's office with the first test results from the new medical dosage his mind is racing even faster and he hopes he can hold his anxiety together long enough to deliver the test results and then make a hasty retreat.

However, as soon as he looks up, House notices Chase put on a tight smile and wonders why he seems so nervous. _Did the patient die? _

"Looks like bad news," House mentions as Chase nears with a nervous expression.

"Actually…the test is working," Chase replies as he watches House's interest leave him and zoom in on the file contents.

"Okay so what's…" House starts but then quickly stops as Park and Taub enter. He had wanted to ask a bit about the test itself and then get right into what was making his newest duckling act so nervous around him. After they had bonded over supper last night and had a good start to the day, House told himself today would be better and now the encouraging test results were well on their way to proving him right – yet again.

But as he watches Chase standing quietly to the side, nervously shuffling on his feet and glancing into the hallway and back he can't help but wonder what's going on. The patient was showing signs of recovery so he should be elated. Gloating even. _Something's up? Maybe he didn't work on this like he said? Or maybe it's me? Maybe my…well, being me affect him more than I thought?_

"So…who did what, here?"

"Well I did this," Taub predictably starts. However when he shows House what Park and Chase did, House's mind has to find another reason for Chase's sudden melancholy.

"Okay so we just got him back. Don't lose him again!" House's voice snaps as the three of them turn to leave. He had wanted to keep Chase behind but told himself that maybe he was just nervous with these test results and would be better by lunch.

"I have to check on something…I'll meet you back in the patient's room."

Chase pulls away and heads back down to the ER, his mind anxious to see if the man who was killed had said anything or if anyone saw anything that would indicate Carl was involved.

"No, sorry Dr. Chase, nothing came in with him or did he say anything," the attending nurse tells him in truth. However, the person who called the police, did see something but that wasn't made public at PPTH; something that would have put Robert Chase on high alert – the profile of the person who did it. A profile the witness didn't know – but one he did.

_I should call the police. I don't know anything. Just because Carl knew Norman doesn't mean he did this…_Chase's mind ponders weakly as he slowly heads out of the ER and back up to the floor his patient was on. He reaches the room but it wouldn't take Park a long time before she asks him if he has something else to do.

"No I uh…I just want to make sure…this works," he states in an undertone as he looks up with a tight lipped smile.

"Just don't turn into our leader," Park retorts lightly. "One obsessive doctor around here is enough."

Chase can only give her a small smile and nod but inside doesn't think it'd be so bad if he turned out half as brilliant as House. _Obsessive? _He inwardly snickers, knowing that he already could be considered obsessive. But his smile quickly fades as he thinks about Carl and where he might be…lurking. _But he knows I'll call the police if I see him…I told him that and if he's hurt someone…I doubt he'll come back. I have to tell House. But tell him what? What if it wasn't him? Damn! _

As much as he reasons that Carl will stay away, a little nagging voice inside him wants him to know that he's wrong – Carl needs money and he'll seek out those he knows. Norman's death was a warning. One he better take seriously.

XXXXXXXX

An hour after lunch, House heads down to the patient's room, frowning as he looks at Chase alone in the room, silently watching the patient as they rest comfortably in their bed. _He hasn't eaten all day…what is he doing! He needs to eat!_

"Have you had lunch yet?"

Chase looks up as House enters the room and tries to put on a forced smile. "Yeah…sure."

House hears the strained uncertainty in his tone and frowns heavily. "Yeah…sure," he repeats as he plucks the test results from Chase's grasp. "Lunch…go…now."

_If I tell him why I don't want to eat he'll just get more paranoid and Carl might not even be around here. But if I do try to eat with my stomach so upset I might just throw up._

"Okay."

House watches the younger man take his leave with almost too much haste and can't help but wonder what's really going on. Was it merely the case affecting him? Or something else? He hadn't observed any tense interaction between Chase and the other team members and when he did watch him and Jimmy talking this morning, things were light and happy. _Unless Jimmy said something to offend Robert? He's the only anomaly today. _And try as he might to focus on the slowly recovering patient, House's mind is once again turned to Robert Chase and won't let go.

Even when Wilson confronts him in the hallway.

"He gave you back the key right?"

"Did he make you dinner and did you actually eat it?"

"So that was your idea," House tosses back in sarcasm.

"Did it work?"

"Why did you give him the damn key and tell him to make dinner!" House snaps.

"Did you eat it?"

"Yes I ate it," House resigns with a grumble. "Was it your idea?"

"First off you were right…there is no antidote for that pout," Wilson huffs as House can't help but smile. "He looked so lost and worried and…and I know you. He doesn't. I usually let you stew a bit longer but then I don't live with you and figured he deserved a bit of an advantage in saving him from…well you," Wilson concludes lightly.

House looks at Wilson and finally feels his heart settle. "Worried?"

"Yes. Worried about you. Shocked right? I was too at first but then I could see it in his eyes."

"Never had to worry about anyone before. He thought it was him…I just didn't know what to do," House admits in a soft tone as Wilson looks at him in wonder. "There are times when I want to push him away and send him out on his own but then…then I just can't do it. I like having him there. Damn boy needs a haircut."

Wilson gently chuckles as House looks at him with a heavy frown. "You need him…as much as he needs you."

"Thank you for helping him. I worry…I think even if I sent him away now I'd still worry…maybe more," House pauses as he looks away and then back at his best friend. "I blame you."

XXXXXXXX

Chase enters the staff lounge and heads for the bathroom, wanting to splash some cold water on his face and then take a few minutes to relax. As he closes his eyes, his mind thinks back to the interaction he had with Carl – one seemingly innocent on his part but one more sinister on Carl's part.

_'Robert man…buddy I need some money…'_

_'Carl…are you high?'_

_'What?…no…no…I only smell bad. I need something to eat. Come on man…my head is pounding and I just need a burger or coffee…yeah coffee. Twenty bucks or…I got into a fight last night and…look I was robbed okay? I just need something for breakfast.'_

_'I don't have much Carl and the few bucks I have I need to buy my lunches for the week.'_

_'Five? Robert please…look I'm not high. I'm not I swear. I was on the street last night and slept in a box and I smell like…I need some food. I swear to you I'm clean. Please?'_

And against his better judgment he gave Carl his last twenty bucks; thinking that Carl was just hungry and knowing that he had been robbed before, they both had he believed him. But after he had given him the money, Chase had followed Carl and watched him hand the money to a small time dealer in the back alley, taking in return the drugs and then shooting up right there.

_'He never cleaned up…never got help…and now he's killed…for a hit.'_

Not having any desire to put food in his stomach, Chase exits the staff lounge and heads back up to House's office.

"How's Mr. Berkley?" Chase inquires as he hovers in the doorway to Chase's office.

"He's still alive."

"Why aren't his vitals coming back up yet?" Chase asks with impatience in his tone.

"I thought only one of us was allowed to be obsessive about these cases?"

"Guess I picked up a few of your bad habits," Chase replies with a soft smirk. "At least that's what Park tells me."

"Really," House states more than questions; Wilson's words about Chase looking up to him and mimicking some of his habits slamming into him full force. "Did I see Jimmy earlier today?" House tries, wondering if maybe he can get Chase to confess why he's been acting so off today.

"Yeah. He had to see a client for some follow-up treatment. And…" Chase pauses as House leans forward in his chair, expecting the younger man to say something damning. But it's not to be. Only good news is forthcoming. "And he invited me for sushi and karaoke. You think Jimmy's a good guy?"

_He seems nervous but earlier he was downright…agitated? Something's up…but what? _"Jimmy is a good guy. I think you'll have a fun time…can you sing?"

"Uh no," Chase answers with a bashful smile; that same vulnerable blush that tugs at House's paternal feels. "Can you?"

"Wilson and I dared each other one time…yeah one time. Where are you going?"

"We're going to meet at a nearby place. I'm…nervous," Chase admits with a small smile.

"Have lots of Saki."

Chase arches his brows as House grins widely and tosses his stuffed ball at him.

"Am I interrupting a moment?" Foreman asks as he enters.

"Actually yes. Can you come back later?" House retorts as Foreman's lips purse and he shakes his head.

"Actually no," Foreman replies firmly; Chase taking the hint and taking his leave.

House watches him go and settles in his mind that something's still bothering the younger man and he'd seek it out later. "What?"

XXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, House informs his team that the newest set of tests comes back positive and their patient would make a full recovery in a few weeks' time. But now it was time for them all to go home and relax. The conversation on the way home between House and Chase is a lot less tense than the day before and they reach their apartment with moods a lot happier than the past few days.

"I don't mind trying to cook again tonight if you're…tired," Chase suggests as House looks at the sincere pleading in his aquamarine eyes.

"Cooking for us helps me unwind. You look…hungry. So now that we are away from the zoo why didn't you eat anything at lunch?"

"I was too nervous about letting you down again."

House looks at Chase's expression and frowns as he hands him a glass of wine. "The whole team failed on this, myself included."

Chase's brows arch at House's somewhat surprising confession; the younger man's expression making the older man slightly smile.

"Well I have been known to be wrong…a time or two," House gently smirks as he goes about making dinner. "So tell me what else Jimmy said."

Chase was thankful that he did have Jimmy as a distraction to talk to House about and of course the case; anything to keep his mind from thinking about Carl and the fact that he could still pose a real threat to himself but more importantly to House. The tension was all but dissipated, nothing as tense from the previous two nights was left and both House and Chase were thankful for that.

Chase tries to force himself to pay some attention to what's on TV, adding a comment here and there but actually laughing at House's lame jokes. However, an hour later, House watches Chase politely excuse himself and head for his bedroom, saying he's tired and needing some rest. _He's hiding something…but what? Is he still worried about being perfect?_

House gets up off the couch and heads down the hall, pausing for a few seconds before he pokes his head into Chase's bedroom to make sure the younger man isn't in the process of changing. He looks at Chase in his bed about to turn in and offers him a small smile.

"Something wrong?"

"You know that perfection hasn't been scientifically proven right?" House mentions softly as Chase's expression softens. "For years…well I'd like to say when I took this job but it was before…I'd obsess. I want the right answer and I want it now and when I can't figure it out…I turn inward. Wilson will give my space and then it will end. No harm done. But I never had to worry about anyone and now…now I fear my obsession is…just don't pick up my bad habits okay?"

"Okay," Chase replies softly.

"I'm not good at pep talks but I didn't know it'd affect you liked it would."

"Tomorrow I'll eat lunch. I promise."

"Okay good. Well…goodnight."

House takes his leave, hoping that he made some semblance of sense and cursing the fact that he's never been good at all the touchy feely stuff. _ I probably sounded like an idiot! Well…well I just hope he knows I do worry and that he shouldn't copy my bad habits! Ah damn…I blame Wilson for this!_

Chase's somewhat settles and he turns off his light with a contented mind and heart, hoping that tomorrow would be a little more peaceful and back to normal.

And for the most part it would.

XXXXXXXX

Chase's mind is on high alert as they leave the parking lot the following morning, his eyes darting around in an effort to see if Carl might be anywhere lurking. He's not…at least not that he can see. But what Chase can't see is the fact that Carl is there…lurking…waiting to strike. And he would.

"Maybe we'll get a case of the measles today," Chase mutters in an undertone; House looking at him in amusement.

"At least give us small pox. Chicken pox is so yesterday."

The two of them head into House's office to wait for the team, Chase's mind starting to grow more and more elated as he tells himself things are back on track now. But his heart swells even more when he watches House walking toward him holding something in his grasp.

"With great freedom, comes great responsibility."

House's left hand reaches out and takes Chase's right and opens his palm and with his right hand he places the spare key into Chase's palm. "This is for you."

"What?" Chase looks up in wonder. "Really?"

"It's your home now too. I trust you and I want you to stay. For as long as you want."

In that very instant Chase's heart literally explodes with feelings and emotions that he's never felt before – that of being wanted and finally belonging that he lunges forward and gives House a hug. It's awkward and tense and takes both of them by surprise – a spontaneous gesture that neither is quite prepared for. It lasts only for a few seconds and both pull away with looks of shock.

"I uh…thank you," Chase whispers softly as House looks around to see if anyone saw and then looks back at Chase. "Sorry that was uncalled for…thank you…uh…" he stammers as he tries to turn away. But House's hand reaches out and touches his shoulder, making Chase pause and turn back.

"You're welcome," House tells him with a kind smile. "If it makes you feel better I can put on that a curfew," House snickers as Chase's eyes slightly widen. "I'm just kidding. Just…be safe when you come home late."

"I will. I promise."

"Good."

Chase heads to the table with a racing heart, his mind berating himself for the gesture and hoping that it wasn't too forward; but it was an automatic gesture on his part and one…that in all honesty in the end he didn't regret.

House's mind too, is still reeling from the brief but affectionate gesture and for a few seconds his mind had heard the words _'thank you dad' _and his heart swelled. The look of surprise and utter gratitude in Chase's eyes was something he would hold dear for a long time to come but it was the right gesture to make. _I want him to stay…and this…the key was a natural step. _

"Someone musta got lucky last night," Taub laughs as he slaps Chase on the back as he sits down beside Chase. "I mean look at that grin."

"Jealous?" House counters as he nears the table, Taub looking up with a wry smile. "Now you'll be happy to hear that Mr. Berkley has been moved to recovery. However, there is no rest for us wicked as there's a new case that's just come in. So…" House's voice trails off.

Chase's hand still has the key in it as he didn't have time to put it away and part of his mind doesn't want to let his hand put it away. _He wants me to stay…he trusts me…I'm wanted...I…I have a home…a real home…wow._ He gets up from the table and him and Dr. Adams head downstairs to give the initial assessment and then report back.

"You do seem happier this morning," Adams comments to Chase as they stand in the elevator.

"I uh…I just got something very special. It was nothing I guess…well it was to me."

"As long as it makes you happy," she reminds him with a friendly smile. "So…what do you think we have here?"

XXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, Chase's head is starting to sport a mild headache and he wants nothing more than to go home and just put his feet up on the couch, watch something mindless with House and enjoy a large glass of wine and pass out. He tells Adams he'll get the extra supplies from the first floor and hurry back.

"What a bloody mess," Chase lightly curses as he a small box clatters to the floor and a jar of saline explodes. "Bugger," he adds, his frustrated agitation getting the best of him. He quickly cleans it up into a small sterile bag and heads for the back door. He reminds himself that it's a locking door and to just toss the bag toward the garbage so that he doesn't get locked out.

But just as Chase opens the door to toss the bag out, he stops and looks at two men arguing at the end of the building. _Carl! _His mind shouts as he quickly pulls back, hoping to not be seen. But just as Chase ducks back inside, Carl catches a glimpse of the blond surfer locks and narrows his eyes.

_'Robert. I see you Robert! That was you! You have…I know where you live…I'm coming Robert! I need that money…now!'_

Chase hurries back to the supply room, gathers up the supplies and then hurries back to see Adams – reaching the patient's room with a racing heart and slightly wheezing chest. "I had to go…let's try the test now."

XXXXXXXX

"You seem pretty pleased with yourself. Did you take my advice and give Chase his own key?"

"Oh stop gloating!" House snaps as Wilson just chuckles. "Yes I did," he resigns a few seconds later. "And he uh…he tried to hug me."

"An embrace? Like…physical touching? That's…really? It's huge… well for you. And?"

"And it was…nice," House admits as Wilson looks at him with a kind smile. "It was nothing. Just a thanks for me giving him some fre…the key. I gave him the spare key."

"Ah yes your son is gaining his freedom," Wilson adds with a contented sigh as House's lips purse. "What? You look happy and it's…"

"Unnerving," House interjects as Wilson snickers.

"It's great. Come on. Help me with this diagnosis."

XXXXXXXX

_'Meet me at Jun Sushi at 6pm. Hope it's not too late. –Jimmy'_

Chase smiles at the text and is actually excited but nervous to be spending some one on one time with his new friend. It would be a real test for him and for a few split seconds he thinks of texting back and saying that he's not feeling well. In that moment his mind flounders and as if on a silent cue House appears and looks down at the message on his phone.

"Sounds like a fun night. What time are you leaving here?"

"I uh…" Chase takes his phone and looks up at House with that small hint of vulnerability in his gaze. "I'm nervous."

"He's just like you."

"He's got money."

"He's just…like you. He's a young man, a medical professional with a strict father."

"What?" Chase asks in surprise.

"I think you two might have more in common than you think," House tells Chase in a warm tone as his hand rests on his back and gives it a small pat. "Have fun tonight."

"I won't be too late."

"Just get home safe."

"Okay."

Chase texts back that he's almost done and he'll be there on time. He finishes up his last test and then heads back up to House's office to say goodnight and he'd see him later. "Don't wait up."

House playfully tugs on Chase's locks before he tells him to get, but in his mind he's already planning to wait up to see how it went; wanting to show Chase that he's interested in the younger man and his personal life. Chase leaves all his PPTH gear in his locker and then looks at himself in the mirror. His mind smiles at his new clothes and he heads for the front door with the key in his pocket.

_Can't believe House gave me my own key…maybe this is the start of something great!_

XXXXXXXX

**~2 hours later~**

House hears a small knock at the door and looks up at the clock with a frown. He slowly heads toward the door wondering if Robert has already lost his key. But when he looks through the peep hole he sees a strangers face looking back at him.

He slowly opens the door with the chain still across, about to ask the ruffian how he got in and if he's lost. But he never quite gets the chance. The door is forced open, the chain busted.

"Where's Robert!"

"What the…"

"I know he lives here and he owes me! He told me to come here!" Carl boldly lies. "Now where is he!"

* * *

**A/N:** So I wasn't sure how long to keep Carl lurking but I felt it was time for him to strike and … yikes! He has! But I tried to interject some sweet House/Chase bonding and some always delightful House/Wilson broments. How did you all like Chase getting his own key? But yup now Carl has struck and will House regret his decision? How will Chase react when he finds out? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	19. Crossing the Line

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 19 – Crossing the Line**

* * *

Chase arrives at the address that Jimmy had given him and looks at the restaurant with a small frown and then looks down at his watch. _Right on time…_so with a deep breath he pushes into the busy sushi restaurant and looks for his new friend.

"Hey Robert!"

Chase turns to see Jimmy waving at him from a small booth and heads toward him with a friendly smile growing on his face.

"You made it," Jimmy greets as he extends his hand for Robert to take, which he does and then slides in opposite his friend. "I thought it might be quieter if it wasn't a Friday but guess I was wrong. Hope you're hungry."

"Actually I am," Chase admits as he reaches for the menu. He accidentally lifts out the all Japanese one and then looks up to see Jimmy watching in amusement. "I can't read this," Chase states with a small snicker as Jimmy takes the menu from him.

"Hmm I can read some. I've been studying during my spare time," Jimmy states with a note of sarcasm as Chase chuckles. "Yeah…what's spare tiime right?"

"Spare time…hmm I think I experienced that once before," Chase smiles. "It was nice…I think."

"Okay I know what this word is…rice," Jimmy declares in triumph as Chase chuckles once more. "How about we use the one we can both read."

"Or…we can just point to something and see what we get?" Chase dares to suggest. He wasn't usually so open with people he'd just met, but Jimmy was his age and much like Tom, easy going and very un-pretentious.

"Sure. We'll go to the roll page…at least I think this is the roll…page," Jimmy frowns as the young Japanese waitress nears to take their order. "I'll have…one of these…to start," Jimmy offers with some hesitation.

"And I'll have…one of these," Chase adds as he points to a bit lower on the page.

"And then we'll share," Jimmy suggests as Chase nods in agreement.

"So how did your visit go?"

"Well…" Jimmy starts into his explanation of the patient that Dr. Sipaway sent him to see. Chase, in return tells him about his trying few days with a few very pesky symptoms and how it took them three days before they found something that would save his life.

The food arrives a few minutes after the final patient is discussed and both look down at the interesting offerings before them.

"So this is…I think this is tuna," Chase says as he brings the small morsel to his mouth and then tries it. "Nope…something else."

"Mackerel?"

"Squid?" They offer at the same time and then laugh.

"And I got…this is tuna. Could be chicken," Jimmy offers and both of them laugh again. They finish their first food sampling and then reach for the English menu and order something they both really want; this time being easily able to correctly identify the food when it arrives.

"So when did you surf last?" Jimmy asks Chase in interest.

The conversation is friendly and relaxed. Chase tells Jimmy about when he surfed in Melbourne and how sadly due to work he wasn't able to get out as much as he wanted. _I'll leave out the part about not being able to afford it, don't want to sound too pathetic. _But that's all in his mind, for when he turns the conversation toward golfing, a sport Jimmy admittedly loves and claims he's okay at; Jimmy admits that he too doesn't have enough time or sometimes the funds to indulge his recreational love.

"My father is very strict so I don't get out as much as I like," Jimmy replies with a tight smile. "What's your family like?"

"Actually…my father is pretty much the same," Chase reveals with a heavy heart.

"Yeah," Jimmy sighs as Chase's expression droops. "So…you want some more Saki before we try some karaoke?"

"Can we each get a bottle?" Chase retorts with a snicker as Jimmy nods and flags down the waitress. Chase's anxiety starts to grow again as he thinks about getting up in front of people and belting out an inebriated tune. But as they move from the eating area to the entertainment area and he stops and watches the duo on the stage trying to keep up with the printed words along the bottom of the big screen he can only laugh rather than stress.

"What song?" Both of them ask at once a few seconds later the young hostess asking them the exact same question.

"Oh…first timers," she lightly snickers as she picks a song for them. "Trust me."

"Okay," Chase shrugs as he looks at Jimmy who does the same. A few minutes later the current song and hapless artists' turn comes to an end with a hearty round of applause and Chase feels his nervousness skyrocketing again. But at the same time, he can't help but wonder if House and Wilson would ever come to a place like this. The two of them are announced and when the two attractive men step up to the stage the applause gets even louder.

_"Get your motor runnin'…_" the song starts and both look at each other and laugh and then race to keep up with the lyrics to 'Born to be Wild'. They laugh as much as they sing, trading off verses much to the delight of all the listeners and then near the end everyone is clapping and singing long and their debut performance is a smash hit. After that they high five and are prompted to do another round.

The two of them walk off the stage and head toward a quieter alcove near the eating part of the restaurant; the audience already applauding the next incoming act.

"That was…scary," Chase chuckles as looks at his watch. "But fun," he quickly qualifies as Jimmy nods in agreement.

"I think the last time I did that was at a co-workers retirement a few years back; it was just as scary as today," he confesses in amusement as they both realize it's time to go. "But it was fun. And for the record, you're pretty good."

"Thanks," Chase states with a smile, "and thanks for the suggestion," Chase confesses in honesty as they near the front door and step outside. "We should do it again."

"Yeah we should," Jimmy agrees. "Well…goodnight. Are you parked nearby?"

"Yeah I'm good. I'll try to come up with something fun and text you."

"Sounds like a plan," Jimmy smiles as he pulls his keys. They finally part ways and Chase watches Jimmy head for his car, get in and pull away before he heads for the bus stop. But as he looks at the time, he realizes that a cab will be faster and is pretty sure House is waiting up to see how is somewhat eventful night has ended.

On the cab ride home, Chase's mind replays his enjoyable evening and he really has House to thank for introducing him to a very nice friend like Jimmy. They talked about some family stuff and agreed that neither gets along with their fathers and how they'll never live up to their expectations. Jimmy had admitted that he has an older man he looks up to and asked Chase if he does that with House.

_'No its great if you do. Horace is like that for me and it helps me see that my best is good enough.'_

Chase had looked at Jimmy in that moment and realized that House had moved into that role that his birth father should have and they bonded a little bit more. He leans back on the seat of the cab and then looks at the key in his palm, the little silver object catching the light and offering little glints of freedom and hope. And by the time he reaches home, his mind is elated and hoping that House is actually awake so he can share all the highlights of the night.

Chase practically skips toward the entrance of their apartment building; using the front entrance key that House had given to him a week ago. But instead of having to just sit in the hallway or ask Wilson for the key to their apartment, he already has that trump card in his grasp. However, as soon as the elevator doors open and he nears their apartment door, Chase instantly notices something is wrong and his heart starts to race.

Chase's heart starts to explode as he stops suddenly and notices the busted door frame; lock hanging askew. "House?" Chase asks as he slowly pushes the door open and peers inside. "Oh no…oh no! House!" Chase calls out as he looks at the disheveled entranceway and then down at House's crumpled frame.

For a few tormented minutes, the world literally ceases to turn and Chase's breath catches. He can hear House's angry voice followed by a surprised and painful gasp; an evil snarl from his attacker and a curse as Carl robs House and leaves him in his apartment – only caring about his own selfish wellbeing and maintaining the dangerous high.

_I did this…Carl…he came…this is my fault…_Chase's mind laments as literally a few seconds pass and he's snapped back to his painful reality.

"HOUSE!" Chase shouts as he instantly drops to his knees as his temperature level soars and his heart literally starts to ache. His left hand fumbles for his phone as his right hand feels for a pulse. "Open the damn phone!" Chase shouts as his phone clatters to the floor. "House! Please God…let him be okay…" Chase chants as his finger pushes down on House's neck.

A pulse is felt.

Chase quickly calls for an ambulance and then calls Wilson as he realizes how helpless he feels in not being able to follow behind in his own car.

He tries to look for other injuries but his mind races with only one other face in his mind's eye – _CARL! _Of course he can't prove that it's Carl just yet but he knows as soon as House is awake and he knows it's Carl hell will break loose, literally.

"Please open your eyes House, I need you…need you to be okay," Chase admits with a soft, almost broken tone as he tries to find the other injuries. And if anyone could see into the hallway of the apartment they wouldn't see a man in his twenties begging hte body of a man twice his age – they'd see a young boy begging his father, begging him to come back to him.

Chase's eyes finally rest on the ugly wound on House's head and the dried blood that had dribbled down by his ear and pooled and his eyes water further. "I'll kill him…" Chase's words vow as his ears finally pick up the sirens as they are nearing. "Please wake up," Chase begs as his fingers quickly feel for House's pulse once more. Weak but at least it was there and somewhat steady. _You're a doctor…tend to his wounds! _

"House?"

And he knows that, but in that moment, the only male adult that has only meant anything to him was attacked by potentially his own doing and he's lost. A lost child and it's pulling his emotions in every single direction and he sits there unsure of what to do next. Scared.

"Robert!"

Chase looks up to see Wilson's frantic face appear in the doorway just minutes before the medics arrive. "What happened?"

"I don't know…I just got here and found him…like this," Chase's voice gently gasps as Wilson kneels at his side. "He was attacked."

Wilson's jaw tightens as he looks at House's disheveled appearance but as he notices Chase's shaking hand and then looks up into the younger man's distraught gaze, he knows he can't get after him. _He's genuinely scared…he really does care for House like a father. _

"What happened?" The medic asks Wilson and Chase as Chase watches the two medics kneel on either side of him, checking House's vitals, while the other tends to his head wound before checking for other injuries. "Can I ride with him?"

"Sure," the medic agrees as House is prepped for transport and then wheeled into the hallway, toward the elevator; Wilson telling Chase he'd stay behind and get the door tended to and then join them at the hospital.

"A new lock?" Chase asks Wilson in a small panic before he turns to follow after the ambulance..

"Yes a new lock."

"But…but I just got…this key," Chase laments as he looks down at the object in his grasp and then up at Wilson with a sad gaze. "Is this my fault? It should have been me."

"What?"

"We need to go now!" The medic calls out as Wilson gestures for him to follow. But as Wilson pulls his phone to call a round the clock lock smith, his mind can't help but ponder Chase's last statement. _Why would it be his fault? Why should it have been him? Did he know who did this? Did he know House would be attacked while he was out? Does he owe someone money? Or…what's going on? _As much as he doesn't want to even believe Robert Chase capable of that, he can't just automatically dismiss it. But he wants to.

On the ride to the hospital Chase's mind thinks about Carl and how much he just wants to find Carl and make him pay – literally and physically. He remembers seeing House's ripped and empty wallet lying on the floor and knows he had about a hundred bucks in it, in small bills and his jaw grits. _Carl will be high…I can find him…make him pay…this is my fault…I have to make it right…_

House's eyes gently flutter as the medic tends to his head wound; the small action prompting Chase's watery gaze to divert downward.

"House?" Chase asks softly as the medic looks at the younger man holding the cold limb of the older one. He looks up at the medic, his eyes begging for some ray of hope in this dark misery; a fun and happy evening now clouded by potentially his own doing.

"Hope he'll be okay," one medic mutters to the other.

_Hope…_that word sounds so cold to him now. _Hope he'll be okay. _No he has to be okay…_has to be! _He can't…Chase's mind spirals downward as his stomach starts to tighten. But just as they reach the hospital, House's eyes slowly open and he looks up; a small look of distress caressing his features.

But before any words can be spoken, the bond between them is broken and House's grasp goes limp and his hand pulls free. Chase looks down in horror, not wanting to believe that House pulled away on purpose but rather that it was the motion of the ambulance shifting lanes before coming to a stop outside the Emergency entrance.

"You'll have to wait here."

"But…"

"You'll see your…_father_? In a bit," the medic states slowly as Chase can only nod in helpless compliance. He stands affixed in place as House is wheeled into a small examination area and the doors are closed behind – taking him from view.

_Carl…how did he get into the building? How did he…he knows where I live! He was high…he needed more money to keep it going and he…he came where I live only…I should have been there…it should have been me…_

And now comes the task of waiting. He hates waiting…waiting on news about someone he cares about. News on someone he let down. His stomach tightens and his eyes well as he pictures House's look of disappointment when he tells him that he knows Carl and he was the one Carl was after and…_but I never told Carl where I live or with who…he just followed me…followed House…figured it out…this is my fault…_

"My fault," Chase chants in an undertone as he feels his fists tighten at his sides. "I'll kill him…" he hisses as he looks around to see if anyone's listening. _You don't know it was Carl…it could have been…IT WAS CARL!_

He looks up at the clock and curses the fact that only five minutes have passed since the time House was taken away for examination. Not wanting to wait any longer, he slowly heads for the ER examination area and with somewhat shaky fingers pulls out his PPTH ID and shows it to the desk clerk who nods and waves him through. With a deep breath, Chase pushes his way into the ER area and then stops to see Dr. Sidney Burrows hovering over House and tending to his head wound.

"Is he okay?"

The experienced physician, Sid, looks up at the younger man's pleading expression and feels his heart somewhat surprised and conflicted. As long as he's known Gregory House and outside of James Wilson, he's never known anyone to be this at least emotionally and visually concerned about the welfare of the older man. _Must be a stranger._

"Are you the one that found him?" Sid asks in wonder as Chase nods in agreement. "He has a nasty head wound and I will take some x-rays to see if there is any internal bleeding or damage of any kind. Gregory House is a fighter so aside from a few, what feel like bruised ribs, I think he'll be fine. What happened?"

"He uh…was um…robbed," Chase manages in a quiet tone as Sid's lips purse. "But…he'll be okay right?"

"Did you want to wait and see what happens when he awakens?"

"Yes," Chase agrees in haste as he tries to swallow. He slowly nears the bed and then looks at House's pale frame with a heavy frown. He spies the bruises on House's chest and knows the older man didn't go down without a fight. And while Carl might be over powered by House when he was in a sober state, being high would make Carl feel invincible and therefore meaner and ready to fight to the end. Thankfully the damage done to House is mostly superficial; the head would later confirmed as only surface with no internal damage to be concerned about.

His mind now races about House's first reaction when he comes to and gazes upon the man that his attacker was really after – the younger man he opened his home to, gave him a key and told him he trusts him.

_House trusts me…trusted…past tense! He'll not trust you again! _Chase's mind falsely condemns as his eyes well once more. _He trusted me…I lost that trust…_

Chase looks at the heart monitor and then at Sid's fingers as they finish cleaning the wound on House's head; the older ER physician telling him that House's head is hard and it would be fine. But Chase fails to see the humor in the older man's glib remark; his mind wallowing in misery that House's current painful predicament is his fault. _I have to make this right…have to regain that trust…I have to…_

Chase finally notices House's eyelids starting to flutter and feels his breath catch once more.

"I think he's coming around. Greg…hey can you hear me?"

"Course…head hurts…not…ears," House whispers in sarcasm as Sid looks at Chase and smirks.

"See, takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'."

"Right," Chase replies as House's gaze drifts from Sid to Chase and rest on the younger man's almost terrified gaze. He opens his mouth to say something…but he can't. Time holds him captive in place – speech included and whatever apology he wants to offer is cast aside in favor of a small sniffle.

"This young man found you and refused to leave your side until he knew you were okay," Sid explains to House.

But before Chase can say something else, all eyes look up just as a uniformed officer appears in the doorway, wanting a statement.

"My patient just came too officer…"

"Nelson. I understand. I just need to know if he has a description or a name…something we can put out while it's still fresh," Officer Nelson explains.

Chase listens with baited breath…his heart racing at stop speed and his mind wondering if he'll either be mentally exonerated or executed. It was to be the latter.

"Young man…mid-twenties…tall…dark hair…scruffy face…dark eyes…high…was looking for…money…"

"Did you say high?" The officer inquiries as Chase prays his heart doesn't give out until he can hear all the sordid details.

"High…angry…combative…wanted money…"

"Anything else?"

"Got in a few…hits with…my cane. Woulda won…but turned…split second and he…hit me on the head…knocked me cold."

"Okay. Is that it?"

House looks over at Chase; the officer's gaze instantly following and resting on the stunned expression of the younger man looking back in angst.

"And you are?" Officer Nelson asks.

"Robert…Chase…I found him," Chase offers meekly. "He'll be okay right?"

The officer shrugs as he writes down some information. "Did you see anything?" The officer asks; Chase shaking his head no as he looks back at House.

"Anything else Dr. House?"

"Think he…said his…name was…Carl. No last name. Look for the cane mark….on his face. Carl…"

In that very instant, Chase's heart shatters. _Carl…he did this…he hurt House…he was high…wanted money…I did this…_

"Thanks. I hope you get better."

Chase watches the officer take his leave and then looks at Sid for further instructions. Sid informs Chase that he's taking House for some x-rays and he wants to keep him overnight.

"I can...go home," House insists with a gruff cough as Sid shakes his head.

"You're staying here tonight and don't make me pull rank."

House grumbles under his voice as he looks at Chase with a frown. "So…Carl…"

Those two words hang in the air as House is wheeled away for x-rays; Chase left standing in place to ponder his fate upon House's return. Wilson arrives about ten minutes later, asking Chase for an update and telling him that House has a new lock and they'd need an extra key made as they were only given two.

"I don't deserve one," Chase softly laments as Wilson looks at him in wonder.

"What does that mean?" Wilson asks in haste.

But once again, Chase's words are cut off as Sid wheels House back into the small room with the x-ray results.

"Well as suspected, stubborn and hard-headed but no internal damage. A nasty contusion and we'll monitor any signs of concussion overnight, which he is staying despite his protesting."

"I'm…fine…" House growls as he looks at Wilson and Chase. "It's a…conspiracy right?"

"Yes to keep you healthy," Wilson retorts as Sid says he's going to find a room for the night for House and then disappears.

"I don't need to stay."

"Yes you do. I got the lock fixed," Wilson tells House as he nears, Chase remaining at a distance.

"I uh…can go…should go," Chase mutters as Wilson looks at him in surprise. "You'll be okay right? Please tell me you'll be okay."

"If I say no, will it keep you here instead of going off…somewhere?" House counters in haste.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Come here…" House gestures as Chase complies. His cool limb rests on Chase's warm one and his brow furrows. "Are you…okay?"

"Me?" Chase asks weakly as his eyes well. "Yes…fine…uh…fine. Are you?"

"I will be," House assures him with a strained smile.

But as Chase looks down he suddenly feels…a cooling off? Disappointment? Maybe resentment? House's hand drops to his side as he looks up at Wilson in distress. "I hate being here."

"Doctor's make the worst patients," Wilson quips as House's eyes narrow. "I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Got…a hard head," House replies as his eyes close; the sedative in his system starting to take its toll. Chase stands quietly beside them suddenly feeling like the outsider he did on the day House brought him into his home and offered a meal – offered him hope.

That's why, despite the fact that House had only suffered some superficial wounds, the fact that it was someone he knew, who had followed him to his new place of security and snatched that away with a few blows from cruel fists, he tells himself it's his duty to make it right. _And I will. Carl will pay for this!_

"You hit him?" Chase finally dares to pipe up as House's eyes travel back to him.

"A few times," House replies softly as he fixes his gaze on Chase's tormented gaze. "He said someone…owed him money."

"Owed?" Chase's jaw grits as House tries to nod. "Must have been…wrong address."

"Was it?" House counters as Wilson looks at House and then at Chase and then back at House in wonder.

"Di-did you believe him?" Chase dares to inquire as House looks directly at him. "Druggie's lie right?"

House sees the conflict in the younger man's eyes but there's also no mistaking that Robert Chase knows Carl Michaels and his heart sinks. Carl had said that Chase helped keep him addicted by giving him money and that's how he knew were Chase lived.

"Said…the person who supplied…his habit…was…in the building."

"And you believed him?"

"Not at first…but then he said…it was the same person who he robbed….outside of Barts. Said…that person had given him…a key. Said to come up…get the money."

That was him and with those few damning words, Robert Chase's world comes to a screeching halt. Carl had fed House all the right lies and House, not really knowing Chase longer than Chase knew Carl was now starting to believe the drug addicts words. Or was he? _He's just relaying what Carl told him! Don't do anything rash! _But Chase's mind has already past sense and reason and seeing House's pain and mistrust colliding in his questioning gaze he knows what he has to do.

"At your place?" Wilson asks in confusion as he looks from House to Chase and back to House. "Was the wrong floor right?"

"Was it?" House looks at Chase who fishes in his pockets for the key House had given him.

"Did he…mention a name?" Chase dares to ask with a dry mouth.

"Yes," House replies directly; holding Chase's gaze. "A very…familiar name."

Chase's mind is racing so fast that he fails to find the key that has slipped through a hole in his inner jacket pocket, down the lining and is resting near the bottom edge. _House…House believes Carl? No…no this can't be…it can't…_House looks at the panic in Chase's eyes as his fingers struggle to find the key and at the same time as Chase's, his heart sinks also. _It's true? Robert gave Carl the key and told him to come get money? No…no this can't be…_both their minds race with panicked thoughts at the same time. Finally Wilson breaks the silent misery.

"What's really going on?" Wilson finally asks House as Chase's heart rate elevates.

"I need rest now," House states as Chase's expression droops in misery. "We'll talk more later."

Chase opens his mouth to protest, wanting to talk to House right now about Carl; asking Wilson to leave for just a few minutes. But it's not to be as House is the one who has asked for silence. _Maybe it's just the meds talking? _Chase's brain tries to reason. _Don't do anything rash!_

As if on cue Sid returns with a porter to take House to his small room for overnight; Wilson and Chase silently walking on either side. Once he's set up, Chase eases himself down into a chair and stares mutely at House's sleeping frame; Wilson talking to the doctor. He wishes Wilson would take his leave so he could ask House about what really happened with Carl. But that doesn't happen.

When Wilson does finally excuse himself to take a call, House is asleep and Chase's heart sinks. But not wasting another second, Chase pushes himself up and hovers over House's bedside. He takes his hand and clutches it in his, his eyes once again welling.

"I did this…Carl…he came for me. I don't owe him…he uh…he hurt you and it's my fault. I did this and I uh…I have to make it right. I will make it right. All he said was lies. I never gave him. He robbed me a few times. Okay so at the start it was once…to buy food but that was it. I will make this right. I will. Please…please don't hate me."

With that Chase turns to leave; pausing as Wilson nears. "I'm going to see Carl."

"Who?" Wilson replies slowly as he watches Chase hurry toward the back exit stairs and disappears from view. He reenters House's room just as he sees House starting to awaken. Just as House awakens, Wilson looks down to see Chase's spare key in his grasp.

"Was that Robert?"

"Yeah…he just left," Wilson tells House in truth. "And…he gave me his key?"

"Did he say where he's going?"

"To see someone named…Carl? To make something right? Huh?"

"Oh that damn kid!" House hisses as Wilson looks on in surprise.

"What's going on? Who's Carl? Wait…Carl?"

"Yes the man who attacked me! We have to stop him."

"We?"

"We!"

* * *

**A/N: **so hope you all liked the start and yes I LOVE Daniel Dae Kim from H50 and much like Bruno in my other series it even helps me to write the OC better with a physical persona and hope that's all okay with you all. BUT NOW…yikes! Lots of little duckling angst. House of course wasn't wounded that bad but enough to make Chase's guilt rise and force him to do something very rash. So what happens now? Will Chase find Carl? And what will happen? And will Chase get a second chance to tell House the truth? Or is he gone for good? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	20. Lay it all on the Line

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 20 – Lay it all on the Line**

**A/N: wow 20 chaps! **That's another milestone for this story thanks to you all! A special thanks to Shooting2Stars, Rei, Anji and guests, I can't thank you personally but I'm so grateful for your feedback and support (please keep it up) and of course to everyone with accounts that I can thank personally – thanks so much! Hope you all like this update just as much

* * *

"House you need to rest! Let me call Robert and…House lie back…" Wilson's voice frantically states as he tries to push House back down to a seated position. "You've just survived an attack and…how does Robert know Carl? What is going on?"

"I need to get to Robert before he…damn it answer!" House's voice growls as he hits redial on Chase's number once more. "Pick up…come on Robert…pick up. Get Sid in here…I'm leaving…pick up!"

Wilson's hand rests on House's shoulder and gently pushes his slightly faltering friend back to a seated position. "What is going on? You know you can trust me."

"I don't know for sure what's going on," House starts with a heavy sigh. "From what I could piece together is the man who attacked me was Carl…he was looking Robert who, according to him gives him money to…"

"To what?"

"Buy drugs," House concludes with a heavy sigh as Wilson looks at him in shock.

"What? No…not Robert. Wait…do you believe…Carl?"

"I…I could see the fear in Robert's eyes earlier when I told him this, but I'm not sure if it was fear of lying, being caught or genuine fright."

"He was scared when he found you tonight at home," Wilson tells him in a low tone. "That concern he couldn't fake. It was genuine. I know we're trained professionals but you we hear all the time on the news how people just freeze when they see…a loved one in trouble," Wilson pauses as House looks up with a small frown. "You said he came from the street…maybe…maybe this guy was from a past life."

"You want to believe him?" House counters with a small snap.

"Yes because it's what _you _want from me," Wilson replies with a heavy sigh. "You want to think you're the objective one here but you're just as emotionally conflicted as he was when he found you and when he took off out of here. He just…House…talk to me."

"I am emotionally…conflicted but not because I don't believe Robert. This man Carl…he's big like me…strong…and he's high. And Robert just went after him before I had a chance to ask him his side. I'm worried. Part of me wants to be mad at Robert for lying about Carl but the other part…damn. We need to find him before he confronts Carl alone."

"Okay…look you just…you just stay here," Wilson resigns as House looks up with a thick frown.

"I'll talk to Sid. You need to go…go and find him before he gets himself hurt."

"Okay…where do I start?"

House's mind races with conflicted thoughts as he recalls Carl's insistence that Robert Chase was the one supplying him money for his drug habit and the altercation outside of Bart's was a deal gone bad. Carl then said he had given Chase the key and to come by any time he needed a hit. Tonight was that night. But he had already asked Officer Nelson to pull the security footage from their apartment and it would show that Carl followed someone into the apartment, showed a picture of House and then found his apartment and went upstairs.

House looks up at Wilson in defeat. He remembers finding Chase sitting at the bus top in the rain and instantly feeling some fatherly urgings to take the younger man home and care for him. But now…_he can't fight Carl…Carl's high and he's going to hurt Robert…_

"He's going to get himself hurt…maybe worse," House's voice trails off as his head shakes.

"Okay….so where do I start?" Wilson asks again.

"That's just it…I don't know," House finally admits in defeat.

He looks back down at his phone and then closes his eyes, _please God let my boy be okay…my boy? _

XXXXXXXX

He had left the hospital with his mind blazing with steam and agitation; his one thought to find Carl and take back the money he stole from House by any means possible. His phone continues to buzz in his pocket a few seconds longer before he reaches in and turns it right off. _Sorry Wilson…I'm not coming back until I make this right._

As he sits in the back of the cab on the way to the one place he thinks Carl might be, Chase's mind sinks lower and lower into the emotional mire. _I wanted House to respect me…to show him that he wouldn't regret trusting me but now…why did Carl have to come and lie and why…why did House believe him? Did he? YOU RAN OUT TOO FAST! _His mind scolds, trying to get him to stop this pointless tirade and turn around and head back to PPTH and just talk to House.

But revenge wins out over sense and reason and in the end Chase sinks back in the seat of the cab and tries to imagine how his showdown with will turn out. He hopes that he can just talk to Carl, get the money back and make him believe that he needs to stay away – for good.

_You hurt House! You hurt my friend…for money! YOU HURT MY FATHER! _As soon as his mind inwardly yells the word 'father' he straightens up in the back of the cab and looks around. No one's there but the cabbie sitting silently in the front seat while he wallows in guilt in the back. _Father? He's your friend…your boss…mentor and of course landlord! You'd only be a disappointing son! _Especially after tonight, Chase's heart sinks thinking that he'll be his emotional executioner.

The cabbie nears the address that Chase had given him and suddenly his mind starts to race. He had settled in his mind how he'd confront Carl, what he'd say and do but as soon as he peers outside, into the darkness at the dilapidated home staring back at him he wonders if this is a good idea.

But before he can chicken out, the cabbie asks for his fare and then turns back to Chase in wonder. "You sure this is the right place?"

Chase's eyes dart outside once more and then back at the cabbie, giving the strange face a small nod before he pays his fare and slowly gets out. Before he can change his mind, the cabbie pulls away and he's left standing in the middle of the dimly lit street with a racing mind and aching heart.

However, he sees House's unmoving frame when he arrives home after what was a happy night and suddenly his agitation is fueled. He takes a deep breath and then a step.

_Do it for House…_

XXXXXXXX

House looks down at the key in his palm, Chase's key that Wilson had given him just before he was sent to find Sid. _He had the key…Carl was lying…why didn't he…damn that kid…I need to find him…need to stop him before he gets hurt. _The thought of Chase taking on Carl makes his entire frame ache and he can only pray he finds him in time. _He had the key…that's why he…Carl lied…he…_

"Sid I have to leave right now…" House insists as the ER physician hurries into his room; breaking his inner torment.

"Dr. Wilson said it was urgent but…House you've just sustained a concussion and while it is mild it is…hold on, what's so urgent?"

"A uh…friend…is in real danger."

"So call him and warn the sensible way."

"I tried that!" House snaps as the older man before him looks down in wonder. "This isn't just…if I feel faint I'll come right back."

"How far are you going?"

But he doesn't know. He doesn't even know where to look and that's what makes his heart race at top speed. _Robert's out there…he's going to take on Carl and…_

"Someone I care about is in trouble," House confesses in a quiet tone as both Sid and Wilson exchange curious glances. "I just need to find him."

"If I knew an exact destination…wait why am I even saying this. House, send someone else. You need to rest and I'm sorry that's final."

House waits for Sid to leave and then looks up at Wilson before he gestures for his cane.

"Seriously?" Wilson groans but more so at himself as he finds himself giving in and handing House his cane. "You don't even know where to look…do you know where this Carl lives? You don't even have a last name!"

House hears the reasonable plea but shakes his head. "I can't just let him go out there…taking on a man twice his size all because he…I wanted to talk to him alone. I didn't think he'd just take off in the middle of the night to…I'm afraid he's going to get himself hurt."

"Okay you tell me where to look?" Wilson finally resigns. "I'll go. Even if I can't talk some sense into him, I won't leave him alone until the cops come or whatever. But where do I start?"

Once again, House's mind races for an answer but comes up blank. He remembers the name of the shelter that Chase had mentioned but aside from that and the home he had been squatting in, he has no clue. "I don't know," House utters in misery. He tries Chase's number once more but this time it goes straight to voice mail and his heart rate soars once more. "I think I've lost him…"

This time Wilson's heart sinks also as he hears the torment in House's words. But he has no words to help ease his friend's mind or pain. They just didn't know where Robert Chase had gone to – they only knew he had gone there…alone.

XXXXXXXX

As he nears the door to the small run down shack, Chase's heart starts to race. _Robert…did you do this? Make him hurt me? Steal from me? What are you going to do about it?_ Chase hears House's accusatory tone in his mind but fails to realize it's his own projections and not something the actual Gregory House would have said or was going to say to him. Yes the truth was owed but House would never condone him putting himself in harm's way for a few measly bucks.

So with a balled fist Chase pounds on the door. A few seconds later he hears footsteps and then the door swings open and both men stand staring at each other – one with a surprised expression, one with an angry one. Chase looks at the bruise on Carl's cheek and forehead and knows they are from the end of House's cane just like he said. His hatred surges even more.

"Robert? Hey man…what the hell…do you want?" Carl asks loudly; his tone a mixture of happy and angry. He was still high and Chase can only properly assume that he used the money he stole from House to buy more drugs and keep the high going. _So much for getting the money back._

"You stole from House!"

"Who? Look…."

Then without warning, Chase's tightly balled fist sails through the air and punches Carl right in the mouth. The first blow isn't that hard but the second right after it, forces Carl's lip to sink into his teeth and break a bit of skin; his mouth spewing forth a few droplets of blood.

"YOU STOLE FROM HOUSE!" Chase shouts as he lunges.

However, this time Carl is ready and balls his fists and strikes back. He punches Chase in the nose and then grabs both lapels of his tattered jacket and pulls him forward before easily tossing him backward, Chase's frame slamming into the wall behind him with a painful gasp.

Chase tries to kick out the fight is in vain and very one-sided as Carl has size, strength and a drug-induced power to aid him in his vengeful quest. Chase only has caring concern for House and right now that was failing him – at least strength wise.

"Why'd you…hurt him!" Chase wheezes as they both pause in their pointless tussle.

"Who?" Carl huffs as he wipes some blood from his mouth and spits onto the floor. "If you had been the friend you said you were you'd have given me the money in the first place!" Carl rattles off in haste as Chase's eyes slightly widen and then narrow.

"I never said…I'd help feed your addiction!"

"You did once!"

"I gave you money for food!" Chase argues back. "You….you hurt him. He's the only person…I ever…CARED ABOUT!"

With that Chase lunges once more, both fists balled and ready. Carl readies himself. Chase's takedown attempt would be in vain.

XXXXXXXX

About an hour later, House anxiously looks up as Wilson returns with a perplexed expression.

"Well?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Without a last name there isn't many places I can look. I tried the shelter you gave me and one other but no one matching Robert's description was there. The other place…the home he used to squat in was empty. I don't know where else to look."

"I hate just sitting here wondering…damn kid's probably lying in some gutter right now!" House's voice snaps as he looks down at the key in his grasp. "He told me all he wanted was a home to…I did this."

"What? No House look…"

"I was tired and half drugged…my head was pounding and I slipped back into…well the old me and…and now he's out there trying to make something right that…that isn't his fault and I fear he'll get really hurt because of it."

Wilson looks at his friend in concern, knowing that aside from himself when he's taken ill, House hasn't really worried or cared about a person this much…well ever. They had to find the young man and fast. But again…the question of the hour is…where do they look?

House looks up to see Officer Nelson from earlier walk by and then another officer and looks up at Wilson with a frown. "Busy night in here. Go see what's going on?"

Too tired to even argue with the out of place command, Wilson merely nods and turns and leaves the room, going in search of the elusive uniformed officer in a quest to see if he had found the man who had attacked his friend. At least…that would be his excuse.

House looks back down at the key, his mind conjuring up an image of Chase's smiling face when he was presented with his own key and how they nearly embraced like an actual family duo. Now his heart actually starts to ache as he wonders if he'll ever get the chance again to present Chase with a new spare key of his own. _I have to find him._

But as if his misery can't get any worse, he looks up just as Wilson rushes back in with panicked look.

"What's going on? Did you talk to Officer Nelson? Did they find Carl?" House asks in haste.

"Officer Nelson said apparently there was a mugging that resulted in a stabbing and the person died and that was about a few hours before Carl attacked you."

"And?"

"And the person fitting the description of the killer _is_ Carl!"

"What?"

XXXXXXXX

His head swims with dizzying pain as he tries to swallow. But when he does he's sorry as his throat instantly starts to choke on the coppery taste of his own blood and tries to spit it back out. His mind recalls the fight…very one sided as Carl rained down upon him fist…after fist…then the beating stopped.

_Just…lie still! _His mind commanded to which his body promptly obeyed. And it worked. For when Carl saw that Chase wasn't moving he backed off…left him lying motionless on the floor and went back into the belly of the dwelling…wanting to keep the high going.

Chase wasn't sure how long he laid there in quiet misery but he knows it's time to go…call for help at least to get Carl off the streets – this time for good. He pulls his phone and sends a text to 911 with the address and who's there. Then he tries to get up…wanting to leave and just go somewhere…else. _I can't go home…House will think even less of me…I lost the fight and I didn't get the money back…I completely failed._

His eyes well with defeat and the salty tears somewhat sting the cut that now decorates the left eyebrow. He tries to be as quiet as possible and is happy the door is actually still ajar. He hopes in Carl's drugged stupor that he'll be able to escape into the night undetected. He'd be right.

The cool air actually helps to ease some of the burning in his head, neck and chest. But it's not long before the lack of food, energy and adrenaline in his system start to make him shiver and he's only on the front lawn of the home in the run down area. He hears the sirens in the distance but doesn't want to be there when the police arrive. House had said he fought with Carl…perhaps they'd think it was the residue from the fight.

Chase slowly staggers to his feet, uttering a painful cry as his weary frame threatens to crumple back to the ground in pain. He wraps his arms around his aching chest, hoping to add some warmth to his ribs and help keep the nipping wind out.

He knows he looks a mess but doesn't care, the shelters have taken in worse looking than him; he remembers. He doesn't want to go back to the same one where he was robbed but as he looks around the unfamiliar neighborhood, he wonders where he can go at all. _I have no money…don't want to spend on a hotel…_a cab….call a cab and…_I used my last bits of cash for the ride here…_

So he starts to walk, slowly at first, somewhat stumbling and to any onlookers they'd think he was drunk…high…or at least suffering from some kind of affliction.

He rounds the street corner and disappears from view just as the police arrive at Carl's front doorsteps. He hears angry shouting and knows Carl isn't going down without a fight. But at least he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone for a long time; at least he hopes someone had witnessed the murder and would come forth to help keep him behind bars and off the streets.

Chase ducks into a darkened doorway and lets his aching frame sag to the cold ground, his eyes squeezing shut in pain as he gasps and then looks out into the darkness of night. In that tormented moment, he feels alone again and very much the failure his father had predicted.

_'You leave here and you'll have nothing…you'll be nothing! No one will care!'_

In that moment he hangs his head in misery and he cries.

XXXXXXXX

However, Rowan Chase's words would prove false in the long run as there is very much someone who's worried and thinks of the young man as someone…someone he cares very much about.

"Wilson we have to find Robert and…now what's going on?" House asks impatiently as they both watch the uniformed officers hurrying past their room. "Go find out!"

Wilson can only mutter under his breath as he's once again sent to do House's bidding. But in this case, he doesn't mind; he too is anxious about Robert Chase's whereabouts.

House remembers finding Chase sitting in the dark, on the rainy night at the bus shelter, clutching his small suitcase to his chest and then looking up at him with pleading – _help me. _That same lost little boy look now tugs at his heart as he pictures Chase's expression – pleading for help. He was no match for Carl and if that's where the police were going he could only sit in the quiet hospital room in misery cursing the fact that he didn't do enough to stop Chase from leaving.

_I gave him no comfort that I believed him…what the hell is wrong with me!_

"Sounds like they have a lead on Carl," Wilson comes back to relay the truthful message. "Maybe if they do arrest him, Robert will be there and they'll bring him back here."

"They better," House states in agitation. "When he gets back here, I'm grounding him for life!" House gently growls.

Wilson can't help but offer a soft smirk at House's comment but at the same time he can hear the utter desperation in House's voice and knows if Chase doesn't come back soon, House's emotional state will continue to sink. They anxiously wait for about twenty minutes until Officer Nelson's face appears in the entrance to the small hospital room; House and Wilson instantly snapping to attention.

"Officer…what's going on?"

"I think the man who attacked you tonight is the one we arrested. His name was Carl and appears as if he was in quite the fight. Plus…he's high."

"Where'd you find him?"

"How'd you find him?"

Both House and Chase ask at once.

"Got a text into 911 to check out his home address."

"The text, who'd it come from?"

"A…Robert Chase."

"What?" House asks with a sinking heart. _Quite the fight…oh no…I hit Carl a few times but…but no…my boy…oh God my boy…_"Did you talk to Robert Chase? Was he there when you arrested Carl?"

"No, no one else was around. Why who is he?"

"He's the young man who found me," House answers in truth as Officer Nelson's brow furrows. "He knows I was mugged and…and he followed him. I thought he'd be there."

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Do you want to press assault charges against Carl?"

"Will it give that miscreant Carl a longer sentence?"

"He's already got a hefty list, one more assault and attempted mugging charge will just add to the nails in the coffin."

"Fine yes."

House signs the statement and then watches Officer Nelson leave and looks up at Wilson in remorse. "Where's Robert?"

* * *

**A/N:** ah poor House…AND poor Chase! Yup both hurting, now both physically but also emotionally. They'll be reunited up next but where will House find him and how will he convince Chase to come home? Please do review with your thoughts on this angsty little update and thanks so much!


	21. What Matters Most

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 21 – What Matters Most**

* * *

_Robert knew Carl….he gave him money…Carl bought drugs…came back to bully Robert…attacked him outside Bart's…Robert never gave him the money willingly…must have stalked Robert…watched…waited…came for money…attacked me and then…Robert went after him…Carl had fresh wounds….he and Robert fought…he was arrested…Robert's missing…missing…_

"Carl killed someone and he and Robert fought and now…" House's voice trails off as he looks over at the little bottle of pain medication on the table a few feet away. "We have to find him. We need to go now."

"I checked everywhere you asked," Wilson explains with a small sigh. "Where do we go to now?"

"Carl's!" House snaps as he tries to get off the bed and get the rest of his clothing. "Robert is hurt and…"

"House…you can't kno…"

"I know what damage I did to Carl, I saw him just before I blacked out! The officer…what he said Carl looked like…those extra wounds were from Robert, they fought and now Robert is out there, probably hurting and…" his voice pauses as he looks at Wilson in misery. "I have to find him tonight."

"Maybe he went…home?" Wilson suggests hopefully as House rubs his face. He looks at his best friend's face and curses his inner feeling of helplessness. "I want him back too."

House looks up at Wilson and nods before he holds out his hand for Wilson to take; which he does and helps his friend slowly stand up and then steady himself. "I have to find him. He's out there and alone thinking that he's to blame for someone else's actions. If Carl hurt him…" his voice strains as he shakes his head. "The boy isn't a fighter. I know he's hurting and I need to make it better."

"But…"

"Don't tell Sid," House retorts with a clipped tone as pulls on his jacket and then squeezes his eyes shut. He knows he should be resting and after his harrowing night, having a fresh headache throbbing behind his eyes and radiating to his neck is standard. But he tells himself that his own personal pain can wait and with a few painkillers he'll be okay. Robert is his main priority now and his absence is beyond troubling.

"I don't recommend this nor do I like it," Sid huffs; having stopped House and Wilson on their way out of PPTH in their quest to find Robert Chase.

"He means…I need to find him."

"Well it's obvious you care about that young man, even if you can't say it to me…or out loud," Sid pauses with a kind smile as House gently frowns, "he's the one that came in with you right?"

"Yes and right now he needs my help."

"Never just the ordinary day with you Greg," the older doctor smiles before his expression clouds. "I know you know a concussion, even a mild one is nothing to laugh at so just promise me if you do find this young man and get him home safe and you feel…look, just be careful."

"I will but if I do come back tonight it might not be for me."

With that, House looks at Wilson and gestures for him to lead the way out of the ER and head to the car in their quest to find Robert Chase. "Let's try home first…just in case he came back," House's voice dies out in sorrow. He stares out the window in misery, picturing the younger man's lost and pleading expression as he sits at the bus stop hoping for some help.

"I still see him that night…sitting at the bus stop. So alone and lost looking, silently begging for help and…he's not a fighter Wilson…I mean a physical fighter. I know he's…Carl was high and…he thought he was doing the right thing…we need to find him."

The rest of the ride to House's apartment is spent in tormentable silence, made even worse when they reach the apartment and House has to wait while Wilson checks inside – his mind praying that Robert Chase is waiting.

_'I'll make this right…'_

He didn't tell Wilson about Chase's little confession but mind replays the few words he does remember, over and over and over.

_'I did this…I'll make this right…I'm sorry…my fault…I'll make this right….'_

"But it's not his fault…wasn't his fault…" House's voice whispers as he watches Wilson hurry back to the car with a dejected expression and knows their long night is about to get even longer.

_Where are you Robert?_

XXXXXXXX

As if hearing House's silent plea, Robert Chase's body feels a cool shiver running down his entire throbbing frame and instantly his weary eyes snap open. He blinks a few times, his mind desperately trying to push past the aching long enough for him to stand up and go…_where the hell am I gonna go?_

He squints into the strange horizon before him and then looks to the left and the right. He had rested in the darkened alcove, hidden by the shadows as the sires neared, lingered and only when his shivering wouldn't stop, he finally left. He hopes that Carl was arrested and hopes that someone…anyone will come forward and help to put the troubled man in jail.

_'You knew Carl! He came for me because of YOU!'_

He pictures House's angry face and knows he can't go back just yet. Maybe ever? _I lost my key…I didn't really earn it. He broke the connection in the ambulance…he…he was angry…I can't go back. _He starts to feel his body starting to shiver even harder and knows that he has to get somewhere. He had tried to clean himself up a bit but knows that he can't get rid of the black eye or fat lip but the rest he hopes won't raise too many brows. Chase hopes he can just find a seedy motel and…_find a nearby shelter instead – it's free. _

His lips cry out as he struggles to push himself upright, leaning against the darkened doorframe in an attempt to get his heart rate to calm and his stomach to settle. The small bits of food that were still digesting in his stomach came up after his fight with Carl; leaving it agitated and empty. _What I wouldn't give for a bowl of House's homemade soup and bread right now. _

For a few seconds, his mind revels with happy thoughts of House taking him in from the rainy cold and helping to coax him back to a warm and well fed state. _Carl attacked House because of YOU! _His mind inwardly yells. _House was injured because of YOU! _His mind scolds once more, prompting him to grit his teeth and gently growl – at himself.

He wraps his arms around his chest and pulls away from the doorway. His first few steps falter but his body summons up some reserve energy and he pushes on into the night.

_Where am I going to go? _

XXXXXXXX

"Let's head for Carl's," House suggests after Wilson comes back into the car with the knowledge that their apartment is devoid of the younger man's presence. "Maybe…maybe he's still there or…they didn't find him. The police…maybe he hid from them. He was always worried about going to jail and…and I did this right?" House suddenly asks as Wilson looks at him in surprise.

"What? You?...no, why would you even think that?"

"He didn't stay. I should have said…more…more to make Robert stay."

"You were attacked and on some medication that made you…groggy. Robert should have, stayed. But…when I saw him so distraught and he…"

"He blames himself and I did little to appease that," House huffs as rubs his face; Wilson directing the car onto Carl's street and then starting to slow as they near. "I should have told him to stay; made him understand that I wasn't mad. Do you think he'll want to come back home?"

Wilson hears the soft sorrow in House's tone and feels his heart sink as they stop near the area that is still marked as a crime scene with two uniformed officers there and a marked police cruiser. "Sure…I think so…I hope so…" his voice stammers as they stop the car. "Well…" he starts. But can only offer a small curse when House doesn't wait to hear the rest but gets out and slowly heads toward the entrance of the home.

"Can I help you?" One of the officers asks in haste as House bypasses them on the lawn a few meters away and heads for the front door.

"Officer Nelson said this is where a Carl Jensen was arrested tonight. He attacked me tonight. He uh…he took something that was mine that wasn't on him and I just wanted to see if it was here. Mind if I look around?"

The officer's trade shrugs before the one House had been talking to nods for him to continue on his path. Which of course he does.

"What are we looking for?" Wilson asks in an undertone.

"Something…anything that'll prove…I don't actually know," House starts and then finally resigns as he looks at Wilson with a heavy frown. "I don't know where to look for Robert but…I have to do something."

They enter the small, musty smelling home and instantly House's stomach tightens. He hears Robert's angry words, accusing Carl of attacking a friend over a few measly bucks and then…charging. But with Carl's size and a drug-induced rage fueling his adrenaline it's no real contest. Chase would get in a few lucky hits and that's what he heard from Officer Nelson. Of course, Nelson didn't know that someone else was there. And that's the person he's so desperate to find.

"What a mess…" Wilson's voice mutters as he ducks his head into the living room and then looks at House with a mild look of disgust.

But House isn't interested in the same things that Wilson is; his eyes are fixated on the fresh spattering of blood on the wall from where he assumes Robert and Carl fought. He hears Robert cry out and instantly his heart starts to ache. He pictures Carl looming over Robert's fallen frame, laughing at his helpless state and making House's hatred for the arrested drug addict surge even higher.

"We have to find him," House tells Wilson in a broken tone. "Are there are um…any…any shelters."

"What?"

"Shelters," House's voice starts as he tries to clear the emotional misery from his mind. "He'd go to a shelter. Silly boy would save the money and just…" House pauses as he pushes past Wilson and heads for one of the uniformed officers. "Is there any kind of shelter around here?"

"Like a homeless shelter?"

"Yes or a soup kitchen or…or something a man with no money might go to."

"Sure…there's St. Bart's shelter or…yeah I think the soup kitchen on 33rd. This area is pretty rough though," the officer replies as he looks at House and Wilson with arched brows. "What's going on?"

House starts to turn, uttering in an undertone, "I need to find my boy," and leaving the officer to trade wondering glances with a somewhat surprised Wilson. Wilson of course knows that House really does care for Robert Chase in a fatherly role, but outside of himself never thought he'd hear House voice it to another human – putting himself out on that emotional wire for a stranger to evaluate. But that also gives House's best friend a bit deeper insight into his current mental status – Greg House might as well be searching for his biological son.

"Okay so…which place first?"

XXXXXXXX

With his head pounding and his vision shifting between blurry and clear, Chase's mind tells him to just find something…anything, even a dry cardboard box to collapse in. He'd prefer even a small, single bed in a shelter but as his legs start to falter from sheer fatigue alone, he wonders if he'll even make it.

_You let House down in so many ways…he's probably at the hospital right now saying 'you're getting what you deserve.'_

With those sobering words, Chase's arms wrap tightly around his aching chest once more as he looks up at the faint glow from the familiar sign in the near distance. He knows he looks rough, with dried blood around his nose and probably his mouth but he doesn't care; he's not in a part of town where they'll question his appearance. If anything, he's worried more about the ten dollars in his wallet that someone might do him some permanent harm just to take than his own physical wellbeing.

But letting House down is what pains him the most; the knowledge that he's let down another father figure but this time in such a horrible way. He can't blame House for not wanting to believe him; Carl had all the right lies and probably played his drug-induced role perfectly. Tears of angry frustration threaten to well as he pulls the edges of his tattered jacket closer to this chest.

Chase pauses before he enters the building's entranceway, stopping to look around and wondering if he'd be better off just at a bus shelter or somewhere on his own. But the tempting feel of warm air and the smell of homemade soup draw him further into the belly of the building. He tries to straighten himself up somewhat and fix his disheveled appearance but all he wants to do is collapse onto the nearest bed.

"Can I help you?"

Chase stops and turns to see an older woman looking at him in wonder. "I just need…a bed…for a few hours…" he manages with a tired huff.

"Are you okay? Where do you belong?"

"Uh…nowhere…here…the street," Chase manages weakly as his jaw tightens. "Please…just for a few hours."

"You been in a fight?"

"He was arrested. Tried to um…steal from me…hurt my friend. He's arrested."

"I don't want any trouble here," she warns firmly.

"No ma'am. It's over now," Chase answers politely. "Please?" He begs with soft sorrow. "Just a few hours?"

"Do you want something to eat?" She asks in a kind tone as she slowly approaches the rough looking younger man.

"No…just a bed to lie down…for a few hours. Please…just a bed. I don't care where it is."

"Come with me."

Chase's ears pick up some shuffling and he turns to see a set of dark eyes looking at him intently. The small blond hairs on the back of his neck try to bristle but he doesn't give them much of a chance as he hurries past and follows the older woman into a small back room. It used to be a utility closet but it has a single bed waiting for him and that's all he needs.

"If you want something to eat come into the main room. And let me know if you need something to clean up with."

Chase watches her leave and then heads for the bed and lets his weary frame voluntarily collapse onto the firm surface. It's not that comfortable and he knows it's not as clean as it should be and…_it's not home. _Those few words tug at the inner recesses of his heart but he knows…this is his doing and if House is suffering because of his doing, there is no way he should be faring any better. _I did this…_

He slowly removes his jacket to use it as a small blanket for his chest and then leans his head down on the little pillow and closes his eyes. The corners water as he pictures House's disappointed expression looking up from his hospital bed and wondering why, after he had trusted him with this very own key to his home, did he violate that trust by sending someone to collect money for an addiction.

_House…please forgive me, _he begs in silent misery before he drifts off into darkness_._

XXXXXXXX

"No thanks, I can look and see for myself!" House snaps impatiently as the startled shelter manager looks at him and then Wilson.

"It's been a long night," Wilson replies with a heavy frown as House mutters something under his breath and then pulls away, slowing making his way around the open area, his eyes darting around to all the side benches to see if perhaps Robert Chase was slumped over on any one of them.

So far nothing.

Next he heads into the rooming part of the shelter, poking his head into each room to see if he can identify any of the occupants in the bed.

Still nothing.

His agitation swells, forcing his headache to inwardly grow to tsunami size, forcing him to stop and take another painkiller; Wilson watching in concern. "What?" House snaps. "I need them!"

"You need to rest," Wilson replies in haste as House stops and glowers. "I know why you're here but I'm just saying as a friend…a close friend, you need to rest."

"I'll rest when I know where Robert is. Stubborn boy deserves a good…" he starts and then stops. _He already was thrashed…by Carl. You can joke…but tonight it wasn't funny, _his brain chides as he stomps toward the exit doors. "What's next on the list?" He calls out as Wilson trails behind him. "He should have stayed…"

"Okay so which one next?"

"You pick," House puts the decision back to Wilson as he stares miserably out the window.

"We'll find him."

"He's hiding from me," House retorts sourly; something that actually makes Wilson's lips slightly twist upward. "Oh you think it's funny?"

"I have an image of him hiding under the bed and trying to suppress a laugh while you call out Marco…" Wilson shrugs before his expression clouds. "I think he's hurt and scared and feeling responsible and will just need a night to sleep it off. He's no stranger to the street."

"Doesn't make me feel any better," House grumbles as he looks at his watch. It was late…almost 2am but he doesn't care. He knows inside his mind and heart there is no way he'd ever be able to just go home and try to get some proper rest while Robert Chase was still out here – somewhere. His heart actually aches to think of the younger man, in a physically bad way, seeking shelter from strangers. _It's wrong…he needs to come home…I need him to come home…_

The reach their second stop and then trade weary glances before they go through the same motions as the first shelter, getting out and then going in search of the shelter administrator in the hopes of finding their missing friend. But once again this one turns out to be as fruitless as the first.

"No sorry…I can ask my wife when she gets back but she usually lets me know as soon as someone new arrives. Plus everyone that comes here comes for food and I haven't seen any new faces for the past few hours," the older man answers in truth. But Robert Chase is there; it was a fact that she had forgotten to tell her husband before she went out for a few more edible supplies. "Check around if you'd like."

"I'd like," House retorts as he pushes past the older man and starts to inspect all areas for sleeping. With each strange face that he bypasses, his heart sinks further and further; threatening to make him literally break down on the spot. But he tells himself he must be strong and find Robert and make things right. _I need to fix this!_

He concludes his search of every room and then just as he turns to leave, spies a small room marked 'utility' and pauses for a few brief seconds. But a small commotion in the main room diverts his attention away from the room that _used_ to be used for supplies and not letting him discover the person he's looking for is actually asleep behind the misleading sign.

"Come on…let's try the next one," Wilson urges, sleep also beckoning the weary oncologist.

House doesn't argue. He merely turns and follows after Wilson back outside into the cool night air. At the same time, another temporary resident of the shelter uses the commotion to start to pilfer things from other rooms – with or without an occupant.

Chase's fuzzy brain starts to hear the commotion but by the time he's pulled himself from his sleepy stupor House has already left the building and the internal melee has started. His weary eyes open just in time to see a darkened figure step into the room and advance toward him.

"What do y….hey!" Chase cries out as he feels his jacket being pulled off. "Hey! I need…that!" Chase growls as he tries to hold onto his ratty jacket. It wasn't worth much and has no sentimental value other than keeping him warm, so the fight to keep it is merely for his own mental well-being. But with literally no strength left in his limbs, the fight is rather one sided and he endures a firm push to the side and slumps back down, cursing the stupid jacket and just wanting to find some relief for his weary frame. It was just one more small thing in an already long list of miseries endured over the past few hours.

He stares at the door with a somber gaze as he pulls the thin blanket over his slightly shivering frame and thinks back to the first night House took him into his apartment; the tender warmth and fatherly kindness struck him right away and it instantly cherished. But the hearty and nutritious meal; the warm and inviting bed, the hot shower, even the comforting knowledge that nothing would be stolen was something he longs for now.

But mostly it's the fact that House isn't there that he misses the most. _ I miss House…I do…is that lost forever? Yes!_

Chase's weary eyes close once more, his brain telling him that he's once again alone and forced to fend for himself in an unfriendly shelter. His body drifts into darkness mostly due to sheer exhaustion.

However, his misery isn't to be unending…

Just before Wilson is about to turn the corner, House's shrill cry stops him short.

"Stop!"

"What on earth?"

"Back-up! It's Robert!"

"What?" Wilson asks in shock as he quickly turns the car around so it's pointing the shelter they just left. Sure enough they both gaze into the distance to see someone about Chase's height, same hair color and…the jacket. Wilson directs the car toward the shelter and House is out as soon as the vehicle comes to a stop.

"ROBERT!" House shouts. But when the man turns House instantly sees that it's not the person he's looking for and his heart sinks once more. However, his mind tells him to go back into the shelter and look again. "Hey! Where'd you get that jacket!"

Without warning, the man turns and bolts; Wilson wanting to run after him.

"No let him go…I saw him inside the shelter and he didn't have that jacket. Robert's in there," House turns and hurries back toward the front of the shelter with Wilson in tow.

"We looked in every room."

"He's in there!" House snaps as he reaches the front door and yanks it open. The inside is still in turmoil but House doesn't care; even knocking a few people with his cane to get them out of his way. He looks around, his eyes and mind frantic to find the younger man he's so desperate to bring back home.

_Robert…where are you my boy? Where? WHERE!_

"You!" House's angry voice calls out to the older man they had talked to earlier. "Robert Chase is in here! I just saw some…miscreant outside who stole his jacket."

"What? What'd he look like?"

"Wilson, you tell him, I'm going to look for Robert."

Wilson can only shake his head as he follows the older man into his office to look at the picture wall and put a face to the name; anxious to get back to House in his quest to find their missing friend.

House rechecks all the rooms and then stops in the middle of the hallway; his mind racing. _Where? Robert…where are you?_

Then he turns…he spies the door marked 'utility' and takes a chance; heading for it at top speed as Wilson leaves the office and hurries after House. House pushes the door open and flips on the small light and then utters a small gasp; there before him on the little, dingy bed is his beloved boy.

"Oh God…Robert," House whispers as Wilson peers past him looks down. House hands Wilson his cane and then slowly kneels down by Chase's side. He feels his cool neck for a pulse and then gently turns his face upward and gasps once more. "Damn."

"He fought with Carl pretty good," Wilson whispers as he removes his jacket and drapes is over Chase's frame; eliciting a small whimper in return.

"Robert?" House prods the younger man, his heart aching to get him home, cleaned up and into some proper care. "Robert?"

Chase's mind thinks he hears House's voice but is too tired to pull himself from his painful stupor. But when he hears the voice again, he dares to slowly open his eyes and look up to see House looking at him in concern. Not anger…not disappointment, but concern. _Is this for real? Is House really here? _

"House?" He dares to ask as House nods and then checks the cut on his cheek. "I'm…sorry," he manages as his puffy eyes water.

"You're not to blame for anything," House tries to assure him as Chase looks up at Wilson and then back at House. "You can't stay here. It's time to go," House tells him as he helps Chase slowly sit up.

"Where?"

"Home," House answers in truth as he tries to Chase stand up. Chase at first protesting.

"I don't deserve…I can't. I'll stay here."

"Robert…"

"Carl hurt you…because of me," Chase whispers as he tries to swallow.

"And he hurt you…because of me."

House's words instantly surprise Chase, prompting him to look up in wonder. "I should have told you to stay. That I was okay and that it wasn't your fault. Enough talk now. It's time to go."

Chase just stares are House, not even sure if he's hearing the right words. "I broke…your trust."

"How? You said you had the key and you did. Carl didn't. He's the one that lied. I don't hold you responsible for his actions. He's in jail and you need to come home now."

"But…"

"We're going home and that's final," House replies firmly and then smiles; Chase looking up in defeat. "Going home."

Just as House and Wilson get Chase to stand up, Chase's arms wrap around House and hold on as his body finally breaks down and he weeps.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," he whispers as House shakes his head and holds his trembling frame in his protective grasp.

"No my boy, I'm sorry," House tells him warmly as Chase's teary gaze looks at him in wonder. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N:** *phew* Chase is back where he belongs – in papa duck's care but it wasn't an easy find (hey can't make it easy for them!) but that's the reward for them right? And how will the fatherly TLC continue at home? And as always lots of House/Wilson. On a side note I'm so happy that you all have liked the Chase/Jimmy friendship so far and trust me you'll see these young buddies hanging out again soon but first…a familiar little face makes an appearance up next! So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	22. A bond is Thicker than Blood

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 22 – A bond is Thicker than Blood**

* * *

_My boy…I'm sorry…not your fault…going home…want to help you…take care of you…home…my boy…_

Chase had for the most part nearly passed out once House and Wilson had gotten him into the backseat of the car; his body more than wanting to break down once more. This time, he didn't worry about being robbed – again as he knows in his mind and heart that he's in good hands.

Wilson helps House get Chase into their apartment and then into his bed, House telling Wilson that despite the fact he's literally dead tired, he can handle it on his own. Wilson refuses and helps House a bit more by getting a few extra things that House can use to clean him up and of course helping House get Chase out of his dirty clothes and into his pajamas and then under the warm covers.

"I can take it from here," House tells Wilson as he gently cleans the dried blood and dirt off Chase's mouth and nose. He thanks Wilson and then slowly walks his best friend to the front door and they both pause. "Now that I have him in my life, I'm terrified to lose him."

"I think he feels the same way," Wilson states in truth as he gives House a brief hug.

"He didn't want to come home tonight?"

"He was scared. You need to talk it out. Take care of yourselves. I'll call later."

House locks the door and then returns to see Chase struggling to get upright. "No no…you need to rest now."

Chase's weary frame literally flops back down and then he slowly rolls over, his back to House and his eyes welling.

"Robert," House entreats warmly as his hand rests on Chase's shoulder and tries to turn him back. "Please look at me."

"Too ashamed. I…I should go."

"You're not going anywhere. This is home and where you belong."

"But…" Chase tries to protest as House finally succeeds in turning him back.

"I know you're tired but we need to talk a bit."

Chase looks at House as his eyes well a bit further; House's heart sinking even more. "I'm sorry."

"I hope you're saying that to make yourself feel better because I don't blame you. At all. All Carl told me was lies."

"No," Chase insists. "He did rob me outside of Bart's. I should have told you sooner. I know you're mad and uh…you have every right to be."

"Yes and you're grounded for a month," House tosses back lightly before his expression turns serious. "Why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"I told him to stay away…thought he'd listen," Chase exhales heavily, a piece of stray hair falling close to his bruised eye. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you…or for you to think less of me."

"First off, he'll never hurt you again," House promises as he tenderly pushes the piece of hair away from his skin, Chase's mind delighting in the fatherly gesture. "I'd never think less of anyone that tells me the truth – no matter how painful. Is that why you ran?"

"Yes," Chase admits sadly as he tries to turn away again. House reaches out but notices that this time Chase slightly flinches at his touch and the smile disappears as fast as it appears and House can't help but wonder what's up. "I'd never hurt you."

"I know but um…"

"But what?"

"Don't deserve your…concern," Chase admits sadly.

House looks at Chase in blank remorse as his heart races. _He thinks he's not…worthy? No…my boy…_House's heart laments as he takes the soft cloth and dabs Chase's cut lip once more. "Yes you do. You deserve it and I want to give it."

"But…when you um…pulled away in the ambulance, I thought you were mad at me. That it was my fault and you blamed me."

House looks at Chase in shock, quickly shaking his head.

"No. You can blame the ambulance driver for that. Plus the morphine. I'm sorry if you thought that."

"Okay."

House knows that Chase's rapid answer is just an automatic response. _Pressing him further right now will make him more agitated and he needs his rest…be his father and his doctor right now – parent's multitask! _And that's what House does. "Now, it's late and we both look like hell. You're safe here and you need to just close your eyes and rest," House tenderly instructs as he pulls the blanket to Chase's shoulders.

"He…stole my jacket," Chase admits with a heavy frown.

"I know. That's how I found you."

"What?"

"One of the shelter residents…I saw him with it and that's how I found you. You know in a way it's a good thing because I would have driven off and left you there and that makes me heartsick."

Chase's eyes widen in utter shock as his throat seizes. "Wh…what?"

"Yes you heard me right. Now before you try to argue, did he get your wallet or phone?" House asks; Chase shaking his head no. "Do you feel sick?"

"Threw up…earlier," Chase admits while House frowns in concern.

"Okay we'll let your stomach settle and in a few hours get you a shower and something to eat. So please close your eyes and sleep. I won't get any rest until I know you're resting and you know I've had a rough night also."

"But…"

"Shhh now my boy just rest."

Chase doesn't protest further; in reality his mind and body both just want to shut down and revel in the blissful realm of sleep for a few solid hours. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Chase doesn't bring up the _my boy_ to House as he just tells himself it was something emotional spoken in the heat of the moment and that was it. He'd get the chance later as the strong paternal feels from the older man would only continue to grow. Chase watches House take his leave but his heart and mind still race. _Am I back for good now? Do I still belong here?_

House turns off the light, leaving a small night light on in the hallway and slowly limps down toward his own bedroom; tonight the door staying as wide open as possible in case he's needed. And he would be at least once; and much like a natural parent, would push aside his own physical pain because his child's needs come first. And that would be tested an hour later.

"Sorry…" Chase wheezes as he throws up a bit more watery bile. "Shouldn't have…awoken you."

"I'm a light sleeper," House replies as he tries to stifle back a yawn.

"Next time…I'll be quieter."

House looks at Chase's weakened expression, gazing upon the cut on his lip and cheek and the dark circle forming under his right eye and feels his heart starting to droop. Once again he sees a small child looking at his father for some extra compassion after a tough lesson is learned and that prompts his next surprising actions. As soon as they leave the bathroom, House's hand gently grabs Chase's forearm and steers him in the opposite direction – toward his bedroom.

"But…" Chase tries to offer a weak protest.

"This way if you do have to throw up…water, it won't be such a long walk for either of us," House tells Chase as he helps him into the left side of the large bed.

Chase climbs under the covers, sinks down and then looks up in wonder. "Thank you."

The words almost sound strange to House, as if he was being thanked for a perfunctory task. But he knows that Robert Chase didn't grow up with loving parents and wasn't used to being on the receiving end of kindness or compassion – much less parental attention; he couldn't fault the younger man in any way. Chase's weary eyes watch House slowly make his way around to the other side of the bed and get in; a comfortable distance between them.

Chase's eyes close first, House's second and both would remain asleep until morning – only a few hours later.

XXXXXXXX

The next time Chase's weary eyes open he looks up to see something strange looking down at him. _Ducky! _His fingers instantly start to reach out but then he halts in mid-air remembering what happened last time he tried but then remembers that House said it didn't really bother him so he keeps going. He clutches the small object and then quickly turns it over – seeing his initials and feeling his eyes well as the memory floods his tired brain.

He hears some shuffling and looks up to see House watching him intently.

"It's yours right?" House asks softly as he walks slowly toward Chase's side of the bed.

"Yes. It um…where did you find it?"

"Down in the Peds department. Figured some kid lost it. I wondered if the initials were yours. Most grown men could care less about a plastic ducky but just now you've proven otherwise. Want to tell me what's so special about it?"

He hadn't told anyone else about the little rubber ducky, not even his father but in that moment his mind literally begs him to pour out his heart to a man he knows he can trust. "My mother gave it to me. I uh…I don't have many fond memories of either of my parents but when I was seven…maybe eight…yes too old even for a kid to be playing with rubber duckies," he pauses to offer a sad smirk before he continues, "I was out with my mom. She had spent most of her money on…well not on me and we passed by this bin of…odds and ends."

_'Robert do you want a new toy?'_

_'Really? I can have one?'_

He recalls looking at the bin while his face lit up; his mother nodding and giving him a genuinely loving smile.

"There wasn't much in the bin but when I found the little ducky I just…I wanted it. It was kinda like me…a happy smile but all alone in a bin full of…yeah so I picked it up and gave it to her," he pauses again, this time to offer a small sniffle. "She bought it and I've cherished it ever since. It was the first time she offered to buy me something because she wanted to…just because. I guess I should just let it go…it's silly anyways…" he sighs heavily as his hand makes a move to put the little ducky back on the dresser.

But House's hand covers his with the ducky still in his palm, stopping his actions and making Chase look up in wonder.

"Holding on to a loving memory that makes us happy is never silly. It's back where it belongs," House tells him kindly. "Plus it makes you happy and that's what matters most to me." His hand releases Chase's, letting the younger man take the ducky and place it on his chest; an action that makes him slightly snicker. House watches the almost child-like actions with delight before his hand reaches up and touches Chase's forehead. "Hmmm warm. Obviously you're not going in to work today."

"Are you?"

"Was thinking we could play hooky together."

"Is your head okay? Are you okay?" Chase inquires in concern.

"Yes. Now, do you think you're strong enough to take a shower or do you want to wait?"

"I need a shower," Chase huffs as he slowly sits upright. His stomach is tight but he knows it needs food and more rest; two things he'll get today without interruption. With the little ducky still clutched in his grasp, and with House's hand on his elbow, Chase slowly stands up; slightly swaying but steadying himself enough to leave the room and head for his own. He places the silly little toy on his dresser and smiles; his mind remembering the memory of his mother with fondness.

Chase gathers up some clothes and heads for the bathroom, wanting to have a quick shower before he passes out from the heat and lack of food. As the water warms, he removes his top and then looks at the slight bruising on his chest from the few blows he sustained from Carl and frowns. But those he can cover up – it was the markings on his face he can't.

_'I told the team we were in an accident and will be in on Monday,' _he recalls House's words when he asked what excuse he could give come Monday; knowing a few of the bruises would still be there. But it was the most believable and would bring the least amount of questions without exposing Chase's past misgivings – he'd make sure of it. The shower is quick but is therapeutic enough to calm his nerves and wash the dirt and some remaining bits of blood away from the night before.

"Smells good," Chase comments as he enters the kitchen about ten minutes later, freshly dressed and ready to collapse once again – this time in front of the table and enjoy a light but nutritious meal.

"Did you know Carl killed someone?" House asks; his back still to Chase. Chase pauses in his actions of getting some plates and looks up as House turns to him in wonder.

"I didn't know it was him," Chase replies in truth. "I uh…I suspected when I heard the dead guy's name…or watched him die."

"Heard? You were there?"

"I was down in the ER picking up something else when he was rushed in. I knew he had dealings with Carl in the past but I didn't know it was Carl," Chase answers with a shaky tone as House nears him and quickly takes the plates before they can shatter to the ground. "I didn't want to worry you for nothing or…or let you down and…I was never friend with Carl. I gave him money once because he said he needed it for food. But he lied and I never gave him money after that."

"Had he robbed you before Bart's?"

"A few times. I thought about turning him in but…well I'm nobody and I didn't want him just to get a slap on the wrist and then come back for more…or do more…worse. Which he did and…"

"And now he'll not be able to hurt anyone for a long time. Murder is a serious offense."

"Are you disappointed in me?" Chase asks pointedly.

House had turned to get back to breakfast but pauses and turns back; Chase's expression one of determined wonder. He notices Chase swallow when he opens his mouth but stops, his mind wondering how the younger man will accept the truth. _Just tell him the truth…you care about him…tell him that!_

"I am saddened by the fact that you've had a crappy childhood that has fostered feelings of mistrust and making you _think_ you're not valued or wanted by anyone…or even cared about," House pauses as Chase's eyes slightly widen. "I know you think it's what you want to hear – that you should have told me sooner and I'm disappointed that you didn't because that's what you're used to and it's easier to revert back under our tarnished shells because it's comfortable there…even if it hurts us."

"I never meant or wanted you to get hurt because of my actions."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't feel that way but so far nothing you've done has disappointed me. It hurts me to see you so emotionally broken by the past but then I guess I'm not one to judge on that. I do trust you and I do want you here. I do care about you."

In that second Chase's mind wants to protest…argue back…disagree that he's not worth the affection. But he doesn't. Instead his heart takes over and he can't help but offer House a tender smile of gratitude.

"But I will be disappointed if you don't sit down and eat something. I think you've lost weight since yesterday," House quips; Chase giving him a small smirk before he finally sits down. House presents him a plate with soft boiled eggs, toast, some leftover ham and fruit. House gently scolds him at first for eating too fast, Chase nodding and then slowing down, reminding himself that he's not being put out and this isn't his last meal.

They talk more about Carl and his unfortunate turn on the streets and then House's frantic search; something Chase does apologize for putting him out. House too apologizes for being influenced by any kind of pain medication while he was being transported from his home to the hospital, saying if he did so, Chase would be fine. Both agree to one last apology before House ushers Chase into the living room to just rest.

When House exits the kitchen about a half hour later, he looks down to see Chase asleep on the couch with a peaceful look on his face and he can't help but smile. He covers the younger man's frame with a blanket and then eases himself down into his favorite sitting chair to read. However, it's not long before fatigue also pulls him into sleep; his glasses gently falling into his lap, resting there for a few more hours.

XXXXXXXX

The next time Chase awakens, he hears soft voices talking in hushed tones in the kitchen and slowly sits up to see Wilson and House talking about something; more like a friendly argument, something he can only chuckle at.

"Did we wake you?" Wilson inquires as Chase shakes his head no.

"What's going on?"

"Wilson brought dinner," House informs Chase; whose other senses finally start to pick up the aroma of something slow roasting in the oven. "It'll be ready when you are."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my head was used in the Super Bowl," Chase gently groans as he heads toward the kitchen, slumping down onto one of the kitchen bar stools. House hands him a glass of water with a painkiller; something he takes gratefully. Wilson continues to tell them about the rather mundane day at PPTH and how the team just sort of accepted their excuse for not being there as a traffic accident – sort of.

"Now we'll be the subject of the gossip mill," Chase huffs as both House and Wilson gently chuckle. After supper, Chase listens with much amusement to a rather pointless debate House and Wilson are having about two co-workers and who their seeing before he politely excuses himself and heads into his bedroom, his head starting to pound.

"How are things?" Wilson wonders in a low tone.

"A bit…strained," House sighs as he looks at the brand new spare key that Wilson is offering. "Part of me thinks he doesn't quite believe that be belongs here. I guess he's so used to wanting to trust but in the end not taking people for their word that he's unwittingly putting me into that category also. Frustrating…but understandable. One minute he's spouting off some medical knowledge and I look at him like he's a genius and the other minute he looks at me with a little lost boy expression and I don't know what to think," House concludes with a heavy exhale as Wilson gives his best friend a comforting smile. "But I need him here and I uh…told him that."

"That's a real breakthrough for you both."

"Annoyingly so," House quips as Wilson literally laughs.

"Yeah right! I think it's great and I know you think it's great also. A family isn't always bonded by blood, you told me that."

"Hate when I'm right," House retorts with a small smile as Wilson nods in agreement. "Want to play Twister?"

"Yeah…that's what you both need. How about we watch a movie?"

House pulls away from the table and goes in search of Chase. He hears a few soft mutters coming from the younger man's room so instead of barging in with a stupid Twister request he peers inside instead. His lips slightly purse as he notices Chase slightly curled on his bed with the blanket only covering half his frame. _Poor boy's exhausted, _House's mind inwardly sighs as he carefully enters the quiet room and then nears the bed. He notices the little ducky clutched in his grasp and can't help but feel his heart warm. He pulls the blanket up to his shoulders and then turns to leave.

"Supper was wonderful," Chase whispers as he looks up with a sleepy gaze.

"Glad to hear it," House whispers in return as he turns off the light and then rejoins Wilson in the living room. "Twister is postponed."

"Yeah that's a real shame," Wilson tosses back in sarcasm. "Give me that remote."

"My House, my rules."

"Still strange to hear you say your name in the same sentence as…" Wilson's voice trails off as House flips to something mindless on TV. The volume is kept low and even when Wilson is leaving, only whispered voices are allowed and Wilson wasn't allowed to stay too late as Chase needs his sleep.

As House locks the door, his mind is grateful that the weekend is finally upon them and the two of them can spend Saturday resting and perhaps venture out for a walk on Sunday. The weekend was looking promising.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later it's Chase's turn to hear House offer an angry curse as he stumbles down the hallway into the kitchen a few hours before sunup.

"What's going on?" Chases asks softly. At first House turns with a somewhat angry snarl but as he looks at Chase's literally messed up bed-head and sleepy expression, he can't help but offer the younger man a softer smile.

"Leg is acting up. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I…needed some water. Are you sure you're okay?" Chase's tone drops from wonder to outright concern.

"Think I should get a wooden leg?"

"And a patch?" Chase interjects with a soft snicker as House chuckles at the same time. "Was it made worse from the um…fight with Carl?" Chase dares to inquire.

House looks at Chase's expectant expression and as much as he wants to just toss out the first thing that comes to mind, he knows it'll just play up to Chase's already festering inner guilt. "No…this is chronic," House half lies. Of course he was still feeling the aftereffects from his tussle with Carl and didn't want to say that Carl had kicked him swiftly in his bad leg which is why the pain is a bit more intense than normal. "Did you want some cold water?" House quickly changes the subject, not wanting Chase to dwell on what happened the night before. But he can't.

"If he hurt you more than…well than normal, I'm sorry."

"50 lashes for you! Bend over," House gently smirks as Chase's expression tries to soften at the lame joke. "Can I order you to stop feeling guilty?"

"It's just that no one has ever done as much for me as you have and um…and yes…I still feel guilty."

"It'll pass," House states simply as he turns off the kitchen light. "Time to get back to sleep now," he states in almost fatherly tone; ushering Chase out of the room and into the hallway. "Maybe on Sunday we'll get outside and enjoy the sun."

"It'd probably be a nice day for a walk to the park," Chase suggests with a kind smile as they pause.

"We'll plan an outing."

"Okay."

With that rather peaceful thought, Chase gives House a firm nod and then heads back into his room; sliding back under the covers and listening to the older man slowly make his way back down the hallway. House, on the other hand has another idea in mind. He had at first thought that going to the park would be fun, but then decides maybe it would be even more fun to head out to the beach. He can hear Chase protesting at first because he doesn't have any swimming trunks but has a plan for that. _Shopping on the boardwalk!_ And with that happy thought, House too climbs under the covers and both sleep a bit more solidly until mid-morning.

Saturday is spent just as House has planned, with Chase under House's concerned supervision, eating three full, well-balanced meals and resting as much as possible. As much as he would find it oddly disconcerting to read in front of someone else, even in an undertone, he finds that both he and Chase are settling into a rather odd but comforting routine – him in his easy chair reading in an undertone while Chase rests peacefully on the couch, lulled into a light slumber by the sound of his voice. He remembers reading studies on children who, especially after a very traumatic event are very comforted by the sound of a protective parent's voice – even doing something as simple as reading. So he takes it as a familial sign that they are continuing to fall into their respective roles of father and son. _Wait…what?_

But this time House's mind doesn't argue back, instead he takes a cue from his heart and decides to let those feelings develop further; something he welcomes.

XXXXXXXX

"I…uh…maybe we can go for a walk…next weekend," Chase states with a hint of panic in his tone.

"What's going on?"

"I look…terrible."

"You look rested but with a bit of a black eye. The small cut on your lip and nose have healed and the bruise on your cheek…wait…I have an idea."

Chase watches as House disappears and then reenters the kitchen a few minutes later, handing him something else to wear. He takes the baseball cap and puts it on and then looks in the mirror. The brim along with his bangs cover the purplish bruises atop his left eye and almost shadow both eyes so that one doesn't look like it was hit. The bruise isn't overly obvious but he still feels self-conscious; mostly at his own doing. But it would work.

"See…works perfectly What do you think?" House asks hopefully.

Chase hears the tone in House's voice and in all honestly knows he'll benefit from a few hours in the sun and fresh air. _I want to go…I need to just…bond and regain his trust. _That was the thought they both had and would enjoy together.

"I think it's going to be a perfect day for a...walk…"

"Drive," House interjects the same time as Chase says 'walk', prompting the younger man's dirty blond eyebrows to arch in wonder. "Let's go for a drive," House suggests with a broad smile.

"Okay," Chase shrugs, wondering if they were going to maybe do a driving lesson as House had at one time suggested. _But he hasn't brought it up again so maybe he won't want to train you anymore! _So he doesn't bring it up, merely tells himself to just enjoy the drive on the warm sunny day. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," House grins as he gestures to the door for Chase to exit through first. Despite the harrowing events from the day before, both of them, while still showing a few faint traces of the fight – Chase especially, want to get out of the apartment and get some fresh air. Chase's ribs still hurt from the beating but Carl's fists didn't concentrate on one area long enough to do any damage, the bulk of the beating was external bruising that's well on its way to healing.

However, as House would find, his protective paternal instincts, especially since the altercation with Carl, were going to be higher and more on alert toward the young man he inwardly affectionately calls is son. On the ride to the beach, House tries to keep Chase distracted by asking him questions about anything non-beach related, wanting to see the look of surprise on his face when they do arrive.

But House knows, as they near the beach the surprise won't be 100%...or will it? As they near the turn-off that says 'beach' Chase looks over in happy surprise and it would prove to be worth it for House.

"A nice day to go to the beach," House tells him warmly.

At first Chase wants to protest, telling House he only has his khaki's to wear and not proper beach attire. But he resigns himself to the fact that he'll soon be able to feel the sand beneath his bare feet and that would be the best feeling in the world.

The day, however, was about to open up a whole new avenue for the burgeoning family; as House's questions, would get Chase to open up a bit more about his past and reveal things that would surprise and sadden the older man but force him to walk further down the paternal path and make them bond further.

* * *

**A/N:** I did waver on drawing out Chase's recovery a bit longer so I hope no one is disappointed with what my muse came up with for this update. Lots of fatherly TLC and they got to talk and bond and clear up a few misunderstandings. Had to get some Wilson in there and yay for a ducky return! So it's very easy for House to be very protective toward Chase at home but how about in public? Another father/son outing and I really hope you all are looking forward to that. But don't worry who's to say after all the excitement Chase won't have a relapse hehe so please do review before you go with your thoughts on this update and thanks so much!


	23. Creating New Memories

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 23 – Creating New Memories**

* * *

That morning, Chase had woken up with a mind and heart ready to go for a walk outside and enjoy the warmth of the sunshine, the fresh air; just to get out of the apartment after a few days of weathering the emotional tsunami. But then he had looked in the mirror and wondered if he should venture outside when people would be looking and talking. His wounds were mostly superficial, as he didn't wait around long enough for Carl's fists to do any further damage but he still felt self-conscious. House had changed his mind with the baseball cap but when House suggested a drive his heart rate started to soar and panic set in. He did think about cancelling but when House said it would be _'fun'_ he reconsidered.

But now…as House's car slows as he nears a parking spot and then stops, every single care, anxiety and worry instantly vanishes and his smile widens.

As soon as House sees the smile on Chase's face, he knows he's made the right choice by keeping the beach outing a secret until just now and by choosing this place as the surprise outing. Seeing his reaction…it's perfect. What happens next is almost just as delightful. Chase barely waits for the car to stop moving when he jumps out and literally runs toward the water's edge, his lips calling out happily as he kicks off his runners and then hurries into the cool lapping water.

House nears the edge of the beach and watches the younger man bound toward him with an enthusiastic grin; his heart swelling. On the ride there, Chase was so quiet and he worried that he'd just sit silently for the whole time and not open up at all. But now…now he can't wait for the rest of the day to unfold. "I take it the drive was a good idea?"

"It's perfect!" Chase replies happily as he wades in a bit, not caring that the bottoms of his khakis are getting stained by the wet, salty water. His eyes close and his mind thinks back and then finally sees himself standing upright on his surfboard…calling out happily and feeling free and content. He hears a few voices in the near distance; his mind not pulling himself from his happy memory until the voices get closer. His eyes open and the memory fades…but not the happy feeling that now floods his entire frame.

"I think…I ruined my pants," Chase mutters softly as he leaves the surf; heading toward House with a broad smile. But the bit of doubt in his tone and the boyish smile keep House from handing him even a sarcastic scolding.

"They'll dry," House simply answers. Since there's no scolding forthcoming the smile remains on Chase's face as he slowly walks beside House toward the area marked 'boardwalk'. "Let's get something to eat, take it down by the water and…what?" House stops as Chase's expression turns from joy to that of perplexed. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Uh…no…" Chase mentions quietly. Despite the fact that his stomach is tight, mostly from excitement, it's his emotional excitement that has him feeling this is almost too good to be true.

"Please tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want to ruin the mood."

"You…wo…"

"Did you mean it? Eat by the beach?" Chase interjects in haste as House nods in confirmation.

"Yes…unless it'll make you sick?"

"No. When I was younger and I'd come here…well the few times I actually got my father to take me…I wanted us to have lunch together, by the beach but it um…never happened."

"Well then I'll brag to all the other dad's that I was first," House replies promptly; his words making Chase's brows gently arch in surprise. _Dad's…_that one simple word warms his heart more-so than even the gesture or the act itself of them having lunch down by the water.

"Come on…I think I heard both stomach's rumbling just now."

Chase needs no further incentive as his eyes pull away from House's and he starts to look up the boardwalk, his mind trying to figure out what he really feels like for lunch. In a few minutes they reach the start to the various food booths and instantly his senses are assaulted by all kinds of tempting smells. Just as he goes to open his mouth to confirm what he wants, something else pushes that thought aside and within seconds he's like a kid in a candy store.

"Just name it."

"I uh…I'm on sensory overload," Chase finally admits; House offering him an endearing smile. "You pick."

"Have you been down here before?" House wonders as he steers Chase toward his favorite fish and chip booth.

"When I first came to America, this was the first place I came. Right here. I didn't eat…I just walked in the water and then sat and stared at the waves wishing I had a board and I was on the water. I sat there all afternoon. I never wanted to leave. So…what do you want for lunch?"

"This…" House gently pushes Chase up toward the menu area; the two of them instantly enjoying the tempting smell of frying fish and sizzling chips. House had told himself that today, while it had started out a bit tense that tension would fade as the day progresses. But as soon as they near the booth, House notices a man with a similar look to him as Carl and instantly his panic skyrockets and he's about to steer Chase in the other direction.

"Can we try those deep fried lobster bits also?"

"I think we'll eat…elsewhere," House almost chirps as Chase looks at him in wonder.

"Ok-ay."

House's brow furrows as he realizes that he needs to shelve his own paranoia because if he doesn't keep it in check – it could be him that ruins his fun outing for Chase. _Watch yourself! The man is not going to do him harm…don't ruin it for him._

"How about that burger place?" Chase suggests somewhat glumly.

"No, this is the place," House tells Chase; smiling when the younger man's face instantly lights up. The man slowly wanders away, joining the woman he had been waiting for and making House silently curse his overprotectiveness. House places the order and then explains to the younger man a bit more about the booth and its owner and the reputation it had earned by being one of the top fast food vendors on the beachside.

A few minutes into his explanation, his inner anxiety fades. However, this time it's Chase turn to inwardly ponder why House had gone silent earlier and then just bounced back. _Maybe I'm talking too much? I tried to sound enthusiastic. Maybe it was too much? _Luckily before he can continue his morbid, mental train of thought, the food arrives and it's time for lunch.

"Smells really good," Chase states enthusiastically as he takes the food offering from House. The packet of food is hot but he doesn't care; his mind is just too delighted with all that's happening. As much as Chase wants to suggest they both sit down on the beach on the sand, he knows that with House's leg it might not be that comfortable so points to a small picnic table closest to the beach.

Chase tears open the wrappings to reveal the crisp, golden pieces of fish and the perfectly salted fries. "Hhh…hot," he gently gasps as he quickly takes a sip of his fresh lemonade.

"We're in no hurry," House reminds him as he taps Chase's fingers when they try to take another steaming French fry. "We have the whole afternoon."

"Did um…you and your father ever…have lunch together?"

"Not that we ever enjoyed."

"Not like today," Chase whispers, prompting House to look at him with tender smile.

"No…not like today," House agrees as they continue with the rest of their tasty lunch. "Did you ever enjoy a surfing outing with your father or mother?"

"The first time my father took me, he um…well he just worked and it was okay because he kinda just left me to myself but he wasn't happy for me and the mood of the day wasn't as good as it should have been. My mother only took me to the beach when I was little…never to surf. I surfed a few times after I left home and they were fun times but I always wished…they were fun," Chase concludes with a tight lipped smile.

"I know talking about the past hurts, but I want you to know that I'd never judge negatively or think less of you. My upbringing wasn't anything to brag about but you have only to ask and I'll tell you."

"Okay."

As much as House wants to continue to pry about Chase's past, he knows that to bring up another somber surfing memory might dampen the mood and he only wants to lift his boy's spirits. "Well I'd ask how you liked lunch but seeing the empty container I know the answer. Here…"

"No I can't eat your lunch," Chase insists as he tries to push the last piece of fish back toward House.

"That's for you. Eat it all up now."

Chase doesn't argue, instead he gratefully takes the piece of fish, scooping out the last few bits of the delicious, homemade tartar sauce. "Now I'm done."

"With the protein part of lunch. Dessert time. Lee's makes the best homemade ice cream on the 'shore."

"Is it…hard or soft serve?"

"Hard of course," House replies in haste as they toss their trash into the nearby garbage can and House once again directs Chase toward another favorite food vendor.

"So many flavors," Chase whispers as his eyes widen as House can't help but chuckle. Chase finally admits that he can't decide so House takes it upon himself to order him two scoops of two different flavors.

"This way if you don't like them you can spend the rest of the afternoon blaming me instead of yourself."

"Ah your old man is right," the vendor clerk grins as he hands Chase the large, sweet treat. Both Chase and House trade somewhat amused smiles but neither pushes the comment, instead they just bask in the familial sentiment as House gets his own cone and the two of them slowly head down the boardwalk.

The food is all enjoyed and starting to digest when they reach the more commercial part of the boardwalk; House's mind starting to ponder the idea of buying him a pair of board shorts. But once again, House's senses go into overdrive when he sees an older man looking at Chase with a slightly narrowed gaze, as if…really _examining him. _And before he can even stop himself, House does something that shocks all those around – especially him and Chase.

"What are you staring at!"

Chase, who had been looking at something, snaps to attention and looks around before his gaze settles back on House; his mouth slightly agape.

"I thought…never mind," House replies as the man moves along; mostly because he thought House was a bit crazy. House of course doesn't care, he's succeeded in getting another paranoia wave dealt with – now back to shopping. But then he finally tells himself that Chase might never want to come shopping or on an outing with him again and to keep his emotions in check. That would be easier said than done as he was about to find out.

However, Chase once again feels House stiffening beside him and notices the older man looks…_distracted? Maybe he just doesn't want to be here anymore._

"Do you want to go?" Chase dares to ask.

"Nonsense, we are going do some shopping right now."

"Shopping?" He asks slowly, a nervous smile starting to play upon his face as he nervously looks around at all the booths and then back at House. "Maybe I can get a new pair of pants?"

"You need some board shorts," House suggests as he gently nudges Chase toward a booth that has a female salesperson.

But fate once again decides to intervene.

"Robert? Hey buddy! Whatcha doing here?"

Both Chase and House turn to see a younger man approaching them with a wide grin. House instantly bristles at his rather scruffy appearance but figures since he's already made such a fuss in public, he'd just hang back and try to act natural.

"Nate. How are you?"

"Slammin' man. And you? Whoa what's up with the shiner?"

"Uh…car accident," Chase shrugs, trying to sound nonchalant. All day he had been happy that no one had noticed but now this friend of Carl's was making him feel self-conscious; something not lost on House. "What's new?"

"Did you hear Carl was arrested? Man I heard he got into it with someone real good. Kinda figures huh."

"Hopefully he's learned his lesson now."

"Yeah man hopefully. Hey can I borrow…"

"He's got no money for ruffians!"

The moment that Nate had entered their personal space, House's defenses surged even higher; made worse that this was a man Robert knew and through the one person that had hurt them both – Carl. And he had vowed the night he rescued Chase from his ordeal with Carl that he wouldn't, if he could help it, let Chase be hurt like that again. This he could control.

"What? I'm not talking to you old man!" Nate snaps. At first Chase wanted to get after House for jumping on Nate like that, but after hearing Nate's angry reply, his anger shifts toward Nate and he backs House.

"I have to go," Chase tells Nate somewhat sourly. "I don't have anything for you."

"Yeah whatever man. I just needed to make a call!"

Both of them watch Nate take his leave and then disappear somewhere into the beach crowd. "Well…" Chase states with a frown of his own. "I um…

"I didn't want another Carl," House explains as he interjects in haste.

"What?"

"I didn't want…you to go through that again. Sorry if I snapped."

"Either of us," Chase adds as he nervously shuffles in place; House's mind once again racing to come up with a way to salvage the rising tension.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go through that again either," Chase confesses with a kind tone as House's tension-filled frame somewhat eases.

"Either of us," House agrees as his hand rests on Chase's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze and once again directing him toward the apparel booth they been nearing earlier. "Come on…let's make a few more happy memories."

Chase slowly meanders his way through the surf shop, stopping just before the rack marked 'sale' for various summer apparel, letting his hand, instead slide up the smooth front of a brightly colored surfboard. His eyes close as he remembers himself on the board for the first time, feeling the salty wind on his face, through his hair…gently caressing his back.

"Happy memories?" House whispers just as he notices Chase's smile starting to fade and his eyes flutter open.

"Until my father came and took it away."

"Why did he care if you surfed?" House inquires casually as Chase looks at him with a small frown. "Unless you spent every waking second doing it to the neglect of really important things?"

"No…he uh…he wanted me to be like him and he…he never made time for fun or…or anything. He thought money was the most important thing and…and that was it. Hey look…these are on sale," Chase mutters as he pulls away from the surfboard and starts to idly flip through the sale items. But he stops just as House's hand rests on his, prompting him to look upward.

"No one's stopping you right now," House assures him as he leads Chase back to the surfboard. "Take as long as you want."

"My first board was…blue and green. I loved it. Spent many happy afternoons…or parts of it. I would…I found a place to leave the board and whenever I could, I'd sneak out and just…ride the waves until dark. Well I'd come back for dinner and then sneak back out until dark. I loved it. Then…one day the board was stolen and that was it. I saved up my money and bought a board and then…then my father took it back, came home with the money and told me if I bought another, he'd just do the same thing again. So…I never bought one again. But one day I will…I hope one day soon."

"I'll help you realize that dream," House promises as Chase looks up with a grateful smile. "Try these on," House suggests as he pulls out a pair of blue and green trunks and then one with a yellow and blue plaid pattern. "They're kinda…hip."

"I'll try them," Chase grins as he takes the shorts and then heads for one of the change rooms. House looks around the little shop, picking out a few tee-shirts and handing them to Chase to try on. He looks back at the surfboard and then feels his blood starting to boil – all in the name of…_what's his damn name! _And as if on cue, Chase's wallet springs from his pants pocket and rolls under the dressing room curtain, landing at House's feet.

"I got it," House tells Chase in haste as he picks it up. He knows now's the opportunity to see what he can find out so he opens it up and starts to quickly search through. He finally sees a small piece of paper with the name 'Rowan Chase' on it and makes a quick note to confirm if that's his father. _Could be an Uncle? Not a brother as he said he's an only child. Rowan Chase…okay so now I'll out the real story about this hold-hearted father. Bastard!_

"Well…how do I look?"

Chase had removed the hat, letting his dirty blond locks tumble messily around his face, making him look even more boyish than before. The approval seeking grin was very telling and for a few seconds House wants to tell him to take the board and surf until dark. He knows Chase would do it in a second. But with his ribs still tender, he knows his boy needs rest. _There will be time to get him on a board…the money wasn't the issue as he knows it wouldn't set him back even a small dent – he wants the timing to be perfect. _

"They look good. We'll take them. Try on the others."

"But…"

"But nothing," House smiles. "In fact…give me those tags. You can wear these outside and home."

Chase doesn't need any further incentive as he turns and heads back into the change room to pack up his other clothes. He pulls on the baseball cap and then stops…looking at himself in wonder and thinking that he shouldn't let House pay for yet another clothing shopping spree. But when House's head pops behind the curtain and snatches his regular clothes, he knows he has no other choice. _Just enjoy the attention…you haven't had any your whole life._ And he does.

"And these too," House tells the cashier as he gestures to the aviator sunglasses Chase is wearing.

"Sure thing," the clerk nods as rings up the prices and then takes House's credit card. House's mind delights in the fact that Chase isn't protesting and seems rather pleased with his new clothing choices. Chase happily takes the bag and the two of them head back out onto the boardwalk. He would suggest to Chase to take his shirt off and get some sun on his pale skin but knowing the faint bruising from the fight with Carl was still there, he doesn't want to make him feel self-conscious in any way; there would be time.

"I think this shirt is you," Chase teases House as he points to a funny tee-shirt of a duck with a cane, glasses and top hat.

"Then we need a duckling for you," Chase retorts as Chase chuckles. But once again, Chase notices House's gaze stiffen but this time follows his eyes and looks at a man looking at them and he frowns. "Do you know him?"

House looks at Chase and knows he has to admit his own weakness.

"I guess it's my turn to ask what's going on?"

"This is all new for me. I…I guess your run-in with Carl has made me a bit more overprotective in a few ways. When I found you in that shelter…you were so lost and hurt and…and I never want to see you like that again. I didn't want to ruin the mood but I guess I just react without thinking about it. I tell myself this is a public place and nothing will happen but my uh…well my inner concern sometimes takes over. I am sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't but…but you were concerned?...just now?" Chase asks in shock.

"Yes and…"

"Over…me? Why?" He questions; this time his tone almost inaudible.

House looks at him in shock. _He…wait…he feels unworthy? No…no he can't…_"because I care," House retorts in haste; Chase's brows gently lifting under the brim of his baseball cap. "Yes I was worried and I…well I'm not sorry about that…about being concerned. But I don't want to ruin the day."

"You're not," Chase assures him with a kind smile. "I'm just…"

"Not used to being cared about?" House interjects softly; Chase meekly nodding. "Well, all this caring stuff…it um…it's kinda new territory for me also. I sometimes just react and I don't want to embarrass either of us."

"No, you're not!" Chase blurts out in haste and then gently blushes. "It's…nice."

"Good. Now…about those ducky tee's."

Chase's mind tries to pay attention to what House is saying about the clothing, but all he can think about is the fact that House is concerned about him…and not just when something bad happens but before something bad _might _happen. House pays for the two quirky tee-shirts and they continue on their way, just talking more about the boardwalk and the shops that are on it.

"Snack time," House states as he steers Chase toward a taco stand. This time he buys them each some freshly made fish tacos and home cut warm tortilla chips and suggests they head back down toward the water. They take a seat at a nearby picnic table and just enjoy their afternoon snack – one taco for House and two for Chase; Chase not minding House's not so silent ploy to fatten him up a bit. Something he actually chuckles at.

After lunch, House tells Chase to go and enjoy the water, he'd watch their things. Chase needs no further urging; rushing toward the gently lapping waves, bounding into the cool surf and letting his smile widen from ear to ear. _He really does care…its so…it's a great feeling but…but I wonder how long it'll last._

"Come in!" Chase urges.

House slowly pushes himself up from the picnic table and heads toward the water, dropping their bags a few meters away from the wetness, kicking off his shoes and heading into the cool surf.

"Isn't it perfect?"

"You know…those are swimming trunks," House suggests.

At first, Chase considers it, wanting to feel the cool water on his warm skin. But just as he goes to take off his shirt, he hears some loud talking and watches a group of young people approach and remembers the bruises on his chest, that while they were fading, were still very apparent and he didn't want to deal with the strangers staring and making possible false judgements.

"Next time," House tells Chase as he starts to show signs of agitation. "There will be other times."

"I know…I just wish I didn't have the bruises…would draw too much attention."

"We don't have to leave just yet."

Despite the fact that he's feeling almost worn out from the past few days physical ordeal, Chase turns and bounds back into the water, just walking, kicking, jumping and splashing – enjoying himself for the next solid hour. Only when House sees his lungs starting to gently gasp for air does he call him back to relax.

"Now you need to relax."

"I need to start…running or something…get in shape for surfing," Chase admits with a flushed face.

"Well you can't arrange that if you're dead," House quips as Chase flops down onto the warm sand. They linger in place a bit longer, talking about the beach and listening to the waves lapping on the shore. "Well…I think it's time to get going. Head home, clean up and then relax before back to work tomorrow."

"Today has been perfect. Thank you," Chase states with genuine appreciation as they slowly head back to the car.

Despite the fact that he had told himself the first one might have sounded a perfunctory, House's heart always swells when he hears such a heartfelt offering of gratitude followed by a very sweet and endearing smile. Sometimes, and he knows his mind knows that Robert Chase is a grown man, he pictures him as a little boy and his fatherly adoration soars. He knows the day was far from perfect by any means, thanks to a few bouts of overprotective fatherly jealousy and he hopes that after his explanation to Chase that the younger man will erase whatever negative seeds might have been planted.

As they near the car, House looks around at the nearly empty parking lot as another idea for the day starts to nag at his conscience. _Offer a driving lesson._

House pulls out the keys and then gently steers Chase toward the driver's side; the younger man stopping and looking up in wonder.

"Want to try driving on the right side of the car?"

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of father/son bonding in this and I hope you all liked them. Yup poor House was so conflicted with people looking at Chase or the one from his past that just wanted to borrow the phone. And poor Chase thinking it was him. They'll both have a lot to ponder once they get home. But how did you like Chase's first dip in the ocean with House watching happily? How about their shopping trip? And how do you think the driving lesson go? And will he learn about Rowan? Will there be a clash of the fathers? Would love your thoughts on all these moments before you go and thanks so much!


	24. Life Lessons?

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 24 – Life Lessons?**

* * *

By the time they were slowly walking back to the car, Chase's body was more than tired from the long but happy day and he just wanted to crawl inside his bed and then – relax. _You mean sleep!_ His mind teases as he silently agrees. He had admitted things to House, things he had never admitted to anyone; things about his father that even his mother, before she died, never knew and a few things about his mother that no one yet had been privy to. House had also shared a few stories from the past and his admiration and affection for the older man continued to flourish.

But most perplexing was House's admittance that he cared. His father had told him that if he was scolded it was to help make him a better adult and necessary; but never because he actually _cared_ about making him into a better adult. Oh how he longed to hear that word – _care. _To most it was so small and simple and maybe even implied but it was something he'd never take for granted – he just had to work on convincing himself that he was worthy enough to be cared about. In a short time he'd come to love the older man, Gregory House, as a son would a father and in many, many ways House would replace that role and claim that title over his own biological parent.

Chase's mind finally snaps back to attention and he realizes where he is – standing on the driver's side of the car with House asking him if he wants to try driving. Panic instantly seizes him and he quickly looks around to see who is watching.

"Just us here," House's voice is heard; as if pulling the very thought from his brain and verbalizing it as Chase looks up in wonder.

"Really? You…want me to teach me to drive?"

"It'll be a good test for my patience," House quips as Chase's face softens. "Yes I said I would right?"

"You did but…okay so…what if I hit something?" He asks in a panic. "Or…I don't want to damage the car."

"You won't. How about we try the basics? Trust me once you get in, it'll all come back."

It wasn't that he was afraid to actually drive; it was doing something to House's car that makes him want to just keep taking the bus while he waits until he gets his own car. Then if he does something to it, he only has himself to blame and make angry.

House doesn't wait, instead he gently nudges Chase forward, pushes the key into his open palm and then turns and slowly heads to the passenger side; Chase's nervous anxiety starting to gain momentum. House looks at him with a nod, making a gesture with his head to get in and get started.

Chase slides into the driver's seat and then starts to look around, the key poised in the air and then…stops. He offers House a nervous smile but hears a small voice in the sound of House's voice in the back of his head telling him that this is the key to his freedom – being able to drive.

"I remember everything on the other side," Chase huffs as he puts the key into the ignition and then starts up the car. Just before he's about to put the gear into drive, House's hand nudges his forearm and he looks up in wonder as his lips purse.

"Seatbelt…_after_ you lock the doors."

"They're not automatic?" Chase tosses back with a small snicker before he locks the doors and then reaches for his seatbelt. He pushes the key into the ignition and then turns the engine over and leans back in the seat, taking a deep breath and trying to uncurl his tightly clenched fingers around the steering wheel.

"Gas is on the right, brake on the left. Foot on the brake as you put it into drive and then just let go and…push a bit on the gas and then the brake. Go as far as you want but just start slowly."

"Okay," Chase replies slowly as he pushes down on the brake and pulls down on the gear shift. The car starts to move forward and he lets it go before testing the brakes; pushing down a bit too hard and causing it to jerk and his lips to utter a small curse. "Oh bugger," he curses; House's lips twisting into a soft smile.

Chase hears a horn honking and quickly looks to the left to see two cars nearing. For a few seconds, his panic rises and he starts to reach for the key inside the ignition switch to turn it off.

"No one here but us," House reminds Chase once more.

Chase's hand retreats from the key and resumes its position on the gear shift; putting it back into drive while his foot rests firmly on the brake. _I can do this…I drove in Melbourne…_he tries to convince himself. But since he's been used to checking the right side, taking off without checking the left earns him a small scolding.

"Damn, wrong side of the car," he grumbles as House looks at him in mild amusement. He pushes down on the gas and the car moves ahead a few meters before coming to another jerking stop. "You make it seem effortless."

"I have a few years on you," House replies as he points right and tells Chase to try a right turn.

Chase pushes down on the gas with the wheel cranked and the car turns in a sharp donut, both of them offering a small gasp when he slams on the brakes and then looks at House with an almost proudly childish grin.

"Donuts, are fun are they?" House retorts as Chase nods and grins. "I see."

Chase tries again, this time making it to the end of the parking lot and then stopping; this time the stopping isn't as jerking as the few times prior. "That was…frustrating."

"What part?"

"The shoulder checking. Driving on this side…the shoulder checking. I want to look right but that mirror is just so…small!" He huffs as makes a motion to turn off the car.

"Finished already?"

"How long can I keep trying?"

"Until you get tired if you want," House replies with a shrug as he eases his chair back a bit and then looks at Chase with a friendly smile. "I guess it depends on how badly you want…your driving independence."

_Freedom! _How badly do I want it? Really badly! So with those encouraging words, Chase puts the gear back into drive and pushes down on the gas. He tries an easier circle and ends up facing the beach. But this time he misjudges his distance to the cement bulkhead and knows he'll have to back up in order to not hit the front end of the car. He puts it into reverse and then backs up. Chase's foot quickly steps on the brakes as they hear a horn.

"They're not honking at us," House states in truth as he points toward the object of the noise. "Back up a bit more."

Chase just nods as he backs up a bit more; his heart still racing at top speed. His hands shake a little bit and he hopes that House doesn't notice. Nothing of course is lost on the older man, who tells himself just a bit more practicing and they'll call it a day.

The interior silence is instantly disturbed by a loud CRUNCH that makes House and Chase immediately exchange worried and wondering glances.

"I'll check it out," Chase states in haste as House gently chuckles. He had been watching in the side mirror when Chase was backing up and so knows he didn't hit a pole or cement barricade. _Probably a can or bottle maybe? _

"Do we have to bury a body?" House playfully inquires as Chase gets back into the driver's seat.

"Two pop cans," Chase answers in truth, "full of pop. At least the ground will smell…fizzy," he lightly smirks as the car remains in the parked position.

As much as House wants to urge Chase to keep going he can tell by his somewhat jittery answers and slightly shaking fingers that the lesson for today is now over. _It was the first time and it's not his own personal car…of course he feels more nervous. Time to go home and relax after such a busy and fun day._

"Time for supper?" House gives Chase an out; the younger man looking at him in wonder.

"No we don't have to go yet."

"You can't master driving in a just a half hour."

"I know…this will take a lot of practice. I'll look into driving lessons."

"Well if you don't have _other _standing plans on either Saturday or Sunday afternoon, we can take the car down to the nearest school parking lot and just…practice."

"Really? Every weekend?"

"If you're not busy and until you get your license," House answers matter-of-factly.

"I'd like that," Chase immediately accepts. "And I'm gonna download the driving manual and read it until I have memorized every word." House can only chuckle at Chase's goofy grin but nods in agreement before they both finally get out of the car and switch back to their original places. The talk on the way back is mostly one sided as House delightfully listens to Chase chatter on and on about their exciting outing and while he did love everything about the day, it was just playing in the salty sea water that gave him the biggest thrill. But as happy as Chase had been, House isn't deaf to the silence that soon starts to grow. "Tired?" House asks.

But at the same time Chase starts into another memory from the past, "I had to teach myself to drive."

"Ah. Parents too busy?"

"Too busy and…I was always told whatever I wanted I had to get it myself…fend for myself," Chase answers as his voice trails off into the distance; his brow gently furrowing. "Would have thought my father would have wanted to teach me to get me out of the home," Chase concludes with a nervous chuckle.

"Times were tight?"

"He was just…to busy," Chase gently shrugs as he looks back at House. "I understand busy."

"Family's should never be too busy for each other."

"Was yours?" Chase asks in a kind tone.

"Always," House huffs as he turns toward their apartment building. "So…since we've had a long day how about we pull out a brainless movie and order in some pizza?"

"Really?" Chase looks at House with an instantly bright smile.

"Bacon, double cheese, hamburger, right?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Done."

House can only watch with amazement as Chase literally bounds out of the car and skips toward the elevator doors to go up; his heart swelling with fatherly pride as his brain tells him that he's partly responsible. His heart wants to ache as he's about to think about Chase's sad past but then quickly tells himself that tonight will be just as light and upbeat as the bulk of the day has been; they could get back to the stressful thinking tomorrow.

And it would come.

The night is just quiet and relaxed as both of them lounge on the couch in front of the TV, drinking some wine and enjoying their hassle free meal and talking about the day. No more sad memories are brought up or encouraged; especially on House's part as he wants to make sure that his boy is sent to be with only happy memories. And it works. Chase once again thanks him for the amazing day and then heads into his bedroom to get ready to go to sleep.

House can't help but silently chuckle as he hears Chase telling "ducky" all about his exciting day, the awesome new board he got to scope out and how he actually tried driving in an American car. Just before he turns in, he downloads the driving manual and then turns off the light; a contented smile on his face all the way until morning.

XXXXXXXX

"You were worried he wouldn't have a great time?" Wilson asks early the next morning as he and House linger in his office enjoying some freshly brewed strong coffee.

"No…yes…"

"Ok-ay," Wilson retorts as House looks at him with a perplexed expression. "What does…" is all Wilson gets out before his jaw literally slackens when House gets up and then suddenly leaves his office. "I wasn't meaning to pry," Wilson offers in his weak defense as he hurries after his best friend. "What's going on? Is Robert moving out?"

House stops short just outside his office, causing Wilson to spill a few drips of coffee as he stops and then steps back in haste. "We had a great time…I got overly protective and bought him a few things and then he tried driving."

"He didn't like the new gifts?"

"No he…he loved them. It was like…" House sighs as he enters his quiet office; his team already hard at work on a complex case, Robert Chase included. "Seeing him literally run into the beach like a little boy was…" he pauses as he turns back to see Wilson looking at him with a wide grin. "It was heartwarming. There I said it. It warmed my heart to see him happy about something I did."

"And that's bad?"

"It's…not normal for me," House resigns as he slumps down into his chair. "He laughed and kicked the water and was just…I don't think I've ever seen anyone that happy for something I did. It was…nothing."

"Obviously to him it was something. What else?"

"We sat on the sand…well on a bench by the sand and ate fresh tacos and fish and chips and then ice-cream and he thought it was the best lunch ever."

"At least he sounds easy to please," Wilson truthfully notes.

"I gave him a used sweater vest and he thought it was the best gift he'd ever gotten. Easy to please is an understatement. He's so appreciative but…but it's more. I want to…nothing."

"To spoil him?" Wilson grins.

"Yes but…but just to make him happy. See him smile…and take pride in the fact I did that. Selfish right?"

"It's obvious you care about him and you want to see him happy and you're happy when he's happy. Doesn't seem selfish. Seems…normal. Which for you…is…rare. But that's not a bad thing. I think it's great for you both."

"I want him to be happy. Buying him a few things…food and…but he seems just happy to sit on the sand or play in the water."

"Sounds like he's enjoying things now that he never got to as a kid. And he has you to thank for that. And the uh…being overprotective?"

"Some scruffy looking loser from his past…some guy that was friends with Carl comes up and asks for…well he said to use the phone but I told him to get lost before he could really say what he was there for. I just…and then I was kinda quiet and gruff and Chase thought it was him and I had to explain I was just feeling a little overprotective."

"And?"

"And he asked why I was concerned over him," House replies glumly. "It…it made me sad for him. He feels no self-worth but he has so much to offer…so much promise and compassion in him."

"I'm sure he appreciated it even if he couldn't admit it. And after that?"

"It was okay. I had a few other moments leading up to that….whenever someone looked sideways at him I was on the defensive. It was…unsettling."

"Daddy House," Wilson grins.

"Not funny," House lightly growls as Wilson shrugs.

"Why not? He obviously is looking for a fatherly figure and it's more than obvious to anyone looking that he admires you as more than just a mere professional mentor."

"He has a father…a real one and…I think I learned his father's name."

"And that's bad? Maybe he's dead?"

"It's Rowan Chase."

"So it cou…oh wait…what?"

"Yeah the world famous rheumatologist," House replies with a heavy sigh. "I don't know for sure I just…it never occurred to me before to even put the two names together but…"

"But what?"

"Robert he…it can't be. I think I must have read the name wrong."

"Why?"

"Because from what I've read about Doctor Rowan Chase is…he's rich! And Robert was…homeless…living on the street, in shelters…he came here with no money…nothing and…no, no I must have read it wrong," House insists as he tries to conclude his aimless chatter.

"Maybe they didn't see eye to eye and Robert just left."

"He was sleeping on the street! How could any father just let his own child do that?" House ponders openly.

"What if Robert didn't tell him?" Wilson suggests with a shrug.

"Maybe but…no I must have read it wrong. I'm sure Rowan Chase has no children…no, it can't be. He couldn't have treated Robert like that."

"Well…" Wilson starts as pager goes off. "And…duty calls. I'm glad you guys had a great day. Don't let anything spoil that. Tell me about the driving lessons later."

House watches Wilson leave his office and he leans back in his chair. He pulls his phone and looks at the goofy selfie that Chase had taken of them down at the beach and he can't help but smile.

_He was…he grew up poor and…and what? Did he actually ever tell you he was poor? Or did you just assume and Robert not correct you?_

House's mind can only inwardly curse his lack of investigative skills when it comes to Robert Chase. _ I want to take him at face value…he has been truthful about everything else…well for the most part and usually after the fact but…but, what's he really hiding?_

"It's not him…it's not…him."

So without wasting another second, House turns to his computer and pulls up an internet search engine typing in the words Rowan Chase, rheumatologist, family and lastly Melbourne.

_I hope they aren't related…_House's mind states as it starts to race with anticipated results. The search concludes and the page loads.

House holds his breath and presses down on the mouse button.

The day was about to get a lot more…tense.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah so lots of feels in this chapter! So what did you all think of Chase's first driving lesson? Was it a success? And how about House concluding the day by spoiling his boy with his favorite pizza? Always love some House/Wilson broments but now…House has learned Chase's father's name and now the hunt into the past begins. What will he find and what will that mean for our father/son bond that is continuing to gain momentum? Would love your thoughts on this update so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	25. Uprooting the Family Tree

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 25 – Uprooting the Family Tree**

* * *

On his way back from delivering the lab results, Chase makes a detour to the staff lounge and then quickly glances at the introduction to the driving manual; his mind starting to race as he looks at the first section and the documentation required.

"Non-US Citizen…" he huffs as he slowly closes the brochure and then feels his lips purse. He had gotten so excited by House offering to teach him how to drive that he had for a few blissful moments forgotten his own future plans. _I need to get my citizenship…_Chase tries to argue back with himself as he shoves the brochure back into his locker and then heads for the door to go back out. _You can do both, _his mind reminds him in truth.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Park warns as Chase approaches House's office; his dirty blond brows arching at the petite Asian doctor before him.

"He seemed in a good mood this morning."

"I saw Foreman enter with a budget folder."

"Budget…great," Chase groans as Park nods in agreement. He mutters _thanks_ as he decides to walk past; glancing into House's office to see him and Foreman embroiled in a very heated discussion.

As soon as Chase walks past, House's mind shifts from the boring budget drivel that Foreman is spouting off about to his brief search into Rowan Chase's family situation. As soon as Wilson had left that morning he had turned to his computer and typed in the words _'Rowan Chase, rheumatologist and family,' _and then held his breath and waited. He didn't have to wait too long as within seconds the internet search engine had returned thousands of articles the world-renowned doctor, but he'd have to hunt for something on his personal life.

And then just as his eyes rested upon the heading, _'Dr. Chase and family attend make rare appearance at fundraiser_,' Foreman entered and his mood instantly soured. Park had come in with a question and he nearly snapped her head off and it was all he could do to hold back from telling Foreman to just screw the auditors and he had other important work to do.

"Since you're not really here…I'll leave this with you to look over when you have a minute," Foreman tells House as he drops the file onto his desk and then takes his leave.

House barely notices, his mind silently acknowledging the deadline but not in a hurry to honor it right now – other things were pressing. But this time Taub enters and his quest to confirm Robert Chase's parental heritage is put on hold once more as the matter at hand is far more pressing.

Chase watches House and Taub enter the room where he's waiting with the comatose patient and once again can't help but notice House's clipped tone and tight stance._ Was it just Foreman or something else?_ After another medical suggestion, House takes his leave and Chase and Taub exchange firm nods and then get back to work. Once the next medical trial is started, Chase leaves the room and then stops when he hears his name being called.

"Heard you had a great time at the beach yesterday," Wilson tells Chase as he approaches.

"We did," Chase answers with a grin as he pauses in his walking. "House told you already? Was he happy when he told you?" He gently smirks.

"Yeah he can blow hot and cold pretty fast," Wilson gently shrugs. "But yes he did, that's great."

The two of them talk a bit longer about the fun beach outing as House heads back to his office to continue his search into Rowan Chase's personal affairs.

House pulls his chair closer to the computer screen and then clicks on the article about his family.

"Rowan Chase attended a fundraiser with his wife and…blah blah blah…young son was…wait…young son Robert…Robert…oh no…not Robert," House groans as he saves the article and then clicks the back button and continues his search; wanting to find a picture.

"Robert's a common name…maybe…maybe it's a coincidence. It has to be!" House's voice hisses as he finds another article. "Rowan Chase and son Robert make rare appearance at…children's hospital."

House's eyes fix on the small picture and his heart rate automatically starts to pick up the pace. "Oh no…it's true," he sighs as he looks at the young blond man…probably in his early teens standing almost morosely by his father with no smile on his face. He looks at the sad face and instantly his heart droops once more.

"Why didn't he ever tell me who his father is?" House can't help but wonder out loud. _What does he have to hide? Not exactly a family legacy to be ashamed of…what's going on?_

He saves that page and then goes in search of others. "Hmm nothing when he's an older teen or…young adult," House muses as continues to search. _The young boy is blond…it might just be an odd coincidence…_but as House's finger hovers over another link, he knows inside that it's not just a coincidence – Robert Chase is the biological son of Rowan Chase.

"What the hell happened? He leaves the home of a millionaire to come here and live…on the streets? Homeless…penniless…" House's voice trails off as he looks at the picture of him and Chase once more. "Why? What's the real story? Is it all an act?"_ Maybe he has money and is just mooching off whoever…lying for sympathy? Attention? _House's mind starts to spiral downward. But he catches himself as he knows if it was just an act and Robert Chase really did have money he wouldn't have risked his own life with some lowlife and then just gone to a shelter and collapsed under a stranger's care.

_What's the real story? _House's mind muses as he looks at another article. "So much praise for Dr. Rowan Chase…is it real or all…false?" He can't help but wonder.

_'Dr. Rowan Chase praised for his generous donation to…'_

_'Dr. Rowan Chase guest of honor to speak at medical conference…'_

_'World renowned rheumatologist Dr. Rowan Chase…'_

House finally stops his reading and then looks away with a small growl. _He leaves home on his own and his father gives him nothing? Not possible…doesn't seem like the kind of man in those articles…_House's mind swirls around and around as he gets up from his desk and slowly limps toward the window and looks out with a stony gaze. _He seems generous with his time and money to others…surely he would for his own family…his only son. _Of course what House doesn't know is he hadn't stumbled upon the articles that would debunk the myth of Rowan Chase as the doting family man. But he would.

"My boy…what is the truth."

But as soon as he utters those words he realizes that he has no claim to them anymore. _My boy…_but…h_e's not mine…his father is still very much alive…so…what happens now?_

XXXXXXXX

During his break, Chase takes his lunch and then heads outside into the sun; taking a seat at a small bench and then closing his eyes for a few seconds. His confidence was a lot higher this morning as the dark circle below his eye had almost subsided and although he and House were bombarded with questions from the team about the "accident" that they were able to say it was mostly nothing, of course not telling them the real story with Carl and the confrontation.

"Seat taken?"

Chase looks up with a friendly smile as Jimmy approaches and gestures for him to sit down. "Did you have lunch?" He asks, about to offer up part of his.

"BLT at Bonnie's. It was pretty good," Jimmy replies and then looks at Chase with a frown. "Have you been in a fight?"

"Small accident, nothing major. What's going on?"

"Was next door doing a run for some office supplies and saw you sitting here and thought I'd say hi," Jimmy tells him in truth. "How was your weekend?"

"Went to the beach. Just for lunch and stuff but it was great."

"The beach wow, I was stuck inside all weekend."

"By choice?" Chase retorts lightly as Jimmy nods and then shakes his head.

"I know…I know I should have said no. Did you get to surf?"

"Not this time," Chase answers with a soft pout. "I wanted to but um…my legs were still a bit shaky after the accident. I think House was worried I'd have a heart attack or something. Hopefully next time. If you ever want to come just let me know."

"Yeah…that'd be fun. I could be…the board waxer or something," Jimmy replies and both of them laugh. "Or I could ask for a few pointers."

"You could. Would be a lot more fun," Chase agrees eagerly. Chase goes on to tell Jimmy more about his exciting beach outing, omitting of course the ending part with him taking his first driving lesson. _It wouldn't be fair for me to always expect him to drive everywhere…maybe I can meet him there?_

They talk a bit longer before it's time for both to get back to work; parting ways but promising to meet up for a casual dinner at the end of the week. He heads back inside, hoping that House's mood has changed and wanting to ask if he'd have some time to help him with a few more driving lessons after work.

But as he nears House's office he hears the older man growl at someone for a seemingly harmless request and internally recoils – today wasn't going well at all.

XXXXXXXX

House had neared the entrance to his office, yelling a reply to someone who had asked a rather innocent question and then looked up to see Chase stop and then slowly back away. He can only inwardly curse his actions but at the same time is conflicted. _He comes from a wealthy family and yet has the audacity to plead poverty! Making me feel sorry for him and want to buy him…everything! Ah damn it…_but as his mind continues to argue back…_maybe they parted on bad terms and Chase wants nothing to do with his father?_

"He still should have told me," House mutters with a small hiss as his brain inwardly chuckles. _Yes because you are the very essence of sense and reason. _Oh shut up! He commands the inner Wilson-like voice inside his head. The trouble is, by his own admission, he's so used to having Robert Chase in his life that he can't…he doesn't want to imagine it without him.

He knows he has to ask but at the same time fears the outcome as he knows Chase is already so on edge when it comes to mistrust or displeasing the older man.

"What have I gotten myself into," he groans as he turns and heads back to his desk.

"Anything I can help with?"

The endearing tone instantly tugs at his heart and he turns around to see Robert Chase standing in his office with an inquisitive glance. He was young but medically brilliant…at lease in House's mind. Robert Chase, when it came to medical knowledge and diagnosis was confident and for the most part self-assured; sometimes too much. But that came with a young ego and was something that could be molded. But his personal life…that's where the real Robert Chase's inner persona came to the fore. The young child inside wanting…begging for some fatherly love and attention; starved of the affection and adoration that he so craved from a young age. He was as conflicted as House. But as he looks at the younger man before him his heart warms. The warm pleading in his eyes yearns to help make the day better, a small gesture of gratitude for the tender concern and attention shown on the weekend.

"Coffee run?"

"Everybody lies right?" House just blurts out. His lips purse when he sees Chase's eager expression droop and he has to mentally slap the back of his head.

"Coffee…it was just for coffee…no hidden meaning."

"No I just…too late in the day for coffee," House stammers as Chase's shoulder gently shrug. "Did you see the patient in 3C yet?"

"Taub's patient?"

"I need a second opinion."

"Of course," Chase replies eagerly; once again displaying the eager smile that House can't help but admire.

_Damn…kid is just so eager to please that…I can't help but admire it…I need to know the truth._

"So your reference earlier, to everybody lies…was about them?"

"Yes…and in general."

"Ok-ay," Chase huffs as he remains in place. "Is…something else going on?"

House looks at Chase, his mind racing whether or not to press him for some honest family confessions or wait. In the end he decides to wait, shooing Chase away and then heading back to his desk to finish off the financial report for Foreman. On the way back from his errand run, House heads for the patient's room, lingering outside and listening to Chase's suggested diagnosis.

_How could he just send his boy away with nothing? It doesn't make sense from what I saw…something's wrong here…someone's lying…but who? _

He listens a bit longer, inwardly praising the younger man _'damn he's good' _before he pulls away and heads back to his office to continue his searching into the private family life of Rowan Chase. Once again his search turns up nothing really conclusive.

"So…he's wealthy…private…very private…too private!" House grumbles as he continues down the listing on the internet search page results. "Doesn't he take his family…anywhere?"

_'Dr. Chase when asked why he doesn't bring his family to charity events or public functions, simply replied "that's my business," and carried on his way.'_

"What the hell does that mean?" House mutters as he continues to read a society write-up on a very upscale charity event in Melbourne. House looks at the date and tells himself that Robert would have been a mature teen and not exactly a nuisance for his father. _Why didn't he just bring him? And what about his…._

_'Mary Chase, wife of Dr. Rowan Chase pounced dead at…home. Battled severe depression and some suspect had a drinking problem. Results to be confirmed later.'_

"No wonder he doesn't want to talk about his family. So Robert was…damn he was young when she died. So if it was just him and his father…why didn't they draw closer? What happened to make them pull apart?" House continues his one-sided musing.

_'Times were tight?'_

_'He was just too busy.'_

Too busy…always working? But he never made time to teach his son to drive or go surfing or even to a stuffy medical conference? They wouldn't even have to talk. _Something's not adding up. _"What's the real story?"

"On his diagnosis?"

House looks up to see Wilson looking at him in wonder.

"The real story on why Rowan Chase never took his son with him in public or even talked about his family."

"Maybe like you he's private about his personal life?" Wilson tosses back.

"You're a lot of help," House chirps sourly.

"What?" Wilson shrugs with a slight snicker as he nears House's desk. "Mr. Jones file as requested. You know your digging always makes you…agitated. Maybe Robert and his father didn't see eye to eye and he left. Not exactly a unique situation he'd have if he and his father didn't get along."

"Rowan Chase is a millionaire and he sends his only son to America, literally penniless? I don't buy it. To live on the streets? In the gutter? Sleep in a homeless shelter?"

"Okay then…"

"Maybe I'll ask him why myself," House suddenly states, looking at another internet web page heading that's caught his attention.

"What? You're going to fly to Melbourne just to ask why he didn't give his son spending money?"

"No. He's coming here," House declares triumphantly. But then his gaze darkens as he ponders how Robert's going to react.

"So…you'll facilitate a family reunion?"

_Wait…what? No…if Robert left on bad terms I don't want to put him back into…oh damn…why'd I even start looking at this…now…what if they do reunite and he'd rather be with…his birth father?_

"House?"

"I wonder if Robert knows."

Wilson looks at the expression on House's face and for the first time in day's notices – uncertainty? _He's worried? _"House…"

"I need to get back to…you know forget I mentioned it."

"I can, but can you?" Wilson retorts as House's brow furrows.

House watches Wilson take his leave and then leans back in his chair, his eyes drifting back to the open computer screen and reading the words 'guest speaker at the annual world-wide Rheumatologist conference – Dr. Rowan Chase.' "I don't know you personally and for some reason I feel I already hate you," House states bitterly as he saves the page and then closes the internet web browser. But Wilson's rhetorical question still rings in his head – _'can you forget?'_ He knows he can't. Now that he's opened a small emotional can of worms, he can't help but wonder if, when reunited father and son would want to be together. _Or worse…Robert might want to move back to Melbourne! _

"I just won't tell Robert his father's in town," House whispers in an undertone. With that determined thought in his head, he pushes himself away from his desk and goes to check on his patient once more before heading for home.

XXXXXXXX

"Is it now safe to enter?" Chase asks with a relaxed smile at the end of their long Monday.

"It is if we're leaving," House retorts as he gathers up his jacket and slowly shuffles toward the front door. "How's Mrs. Weatherly."

"The new treatment is working and she's showing positive signs. I think she'll pull through."

"Comforting. She's leaving behind a young son. Children need their parents, don't you think?"

"Sure," Chase answers slowly, his brow gently furrowing. After a few weeks of living in close quarters with the younger man, House had come to know what little facial expressions, even silent ones, might mean. His jaw's tight, brow furrowed and breathing shallow…he doesn't agree.

"You said your mother passed when you were young. So…then it would be just you and your father. I know you said there were some rough times but all families have their ups and downs but were you two close?"

"No…we weren't close," Chase replies simply. "Jimmy stopped by at lunch today."

_Very guarded…even now he's still so secretive about his past and his family. From what he's told me his father was unkind and sometimes uncaring in his words but…but that couldn't have been all the time. Could it? Every. Single. Day? That's…that's just wrong. _He'll open up, but on his terms, House's brain further reminds him. Don't press the issue right now.

"How's Jimmy?"

"Good. He had to work on the weekend. I told him about the beach and he said he'd like to go sometime."

"Well maybe tonight we can go down into the parking lot and practice a few driving moves."

"That'd be great. Is insurance expensive?"

"Depends on the car and…and how many years of driving you have under your…belt. Right…you know, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. So what do you feel like for supper?"

"Pizza?" Chase retorts happily as they enter the elevator to go down.

"Didn't we have that last night?" House counters as Chase smiles and nods.

As they exit the elevator and head for the car, Chase can't help but wonder about House's question and then the silence when he answered briefly and then abruptly changed the subject. _ I have to learn to be better at that…_Chase sighs as they get into the car. _I…I don't want to talk about my family but maybe my short answers just arouse more suspicion. I hated my father…he hated me…I was a burden…something that just came along. _

"It hurts to talk about the past," Chase mentions as they head for home.

House looks over with gently arched brows and then frowns.

"It um…wasn't happy and we weren't close, even after my mother passed away…especially after she passed."

"Okay. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't," Chase replies in haste. _He did…_he adds silently as they near the apartment; but he wasn't about to add that to House, as far as Robert Chase was concerned as long as his father stays on the other side of the world they're as good as strangers. "Do you think Jimmy knows Kung-Fu?"

The rather amicable question makes House smirk and once again he knows Chase is changing the subject away from himself to deflect incoming or existing pain. So he plays along, asking if he's playing up to an Asian stereotype with them all being expert martial artists or Bruce Lee fans.

But as they exit the elevator and head for their apartment door, House's mind races with a new dilemma. He knows when Rowan Chase will be in town. He knows his curiosity about Robert Chase's sordid past won't just subside so easily. And he knows…almost for certain that he'll find his way over to that conference. However…the biggest dilemma would be – does he or does he not tell Robert. And he didn't tell him and the younger man finds out – would that destroy their fledging bond? Would he be the one responsible for destroying their would-be family destiny just to satisfy his own morbid curiosity?

_Why the hell did I start digging into the past? What have I done?_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh poor conflicted House! but lots of angsty fatherly/son moments, some happy and of course angsty. Had to get some Jimmy in there and of course some House/Wilson. But Wilson's right…House won't be able to just let Rowan go. So will House actually seek him out and will Chase find out? And what will happen once all worlds collide? Please let me know your thoughts via a review before you go and thanks so much!


	26. An Emotional Storm is Brewing

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 26 – An Emotional Storm is Brewing**

* * *

That night Chase can sense that something is rather amiss with House and once again he can't help but internalize it as something he must have done during the day. He knows House has had a rough day with the budget talk with Foreman but wonders if he clamming up about his past is also part of the reason House is in a sour mood. _I just don't like to talk about my father…I left home never looking back._

However, he couldn't have known that it's because of his biological father that both moods are a bit down at the moment. Chase nervously bites down on his lip; prompting House to look up in wonder as silence starts to build around the dinner table that night.

"I'm glad the new treatment is working," Chase mentions rather nonchalantly.

"Being nosy is in my nature," House states stonily as he looks up at Chase's wondering expression. "Most of the time I don't care if it offends people, that's their problem," he pauses as Chase gently smirks. "I like puzzles and your past…puzzles me. You're medically brilliant," he praises; Chase's face instantly beaming. But as soon as that smile rises, it drops as Chase qualifies the next thought with his own somber words.

"But emotionally flawed?"

"Aren't we all? Except maybe Wilson," House gently quips as Chase's face softens once more. "Do you…ever hear from your father?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Jimmy's father is a bit of a tyrant also," House mentions with a small huff. "Fathers and sons…mine of course was a bastard," he concludes with a tight lipped smile as he pushes himself away from the table. "Want some ice cream for dessert?"

And in that instant, the boyish smile that always forces House's fatherly heart to swell, displays itself once more and his mind settles. "That's a yes."

"But only salted caramel," Chase tosses back a cheeky reply.

House pulls the top freezer door open and then retrieves the gourmet treat, wanting to add some nuts and fresh fruit for a real special treat. As he listens to Chase talking about the latest chapter in his driving booklet, his mind starts to ache that he can't just let go of the knowledge he's learned so far about Rowan Chase.

"I know that look," Chase mentions as House pauses before putting the bowl of ice cream down in front of him. "You want to ask something about my past but are afraid to…you might hurt my feelings," he concludes quietly as House places the bowl on the table and then eases himself back down into his chair.

"Kinda…"

"Unnerving that I know you so well?" Chase interjects with a proud smirk.

"Yes…but also comforting. Just don't finish my sentences," House concludes firmly as Chase chuckles. "When I found you and from what you've told me…your father left you destitute? Sending you to America for fend for yourself and letting you just sleep in the street, a shelter or squat in an empty home?"

"I wanted nothing to do with him when I left. It wasn't his choice…it was mine. All…mine," he confirms softly; his eyes nervously darting back down to the bowl of ice cream. "It's good."

"Only the best," House starts, adding silently, _"for my boy."_

_So it was his choice…things must have been so bad between them that Robert would choose coming to America and sleeping in the street over a handout from his rich father? That is…if his father even offered? Of course he offered! He's not that much of a monster!... is he?_

House quickly changes the subject to something that would engage them both, wanting to let go of the information he's gathered on Rowan Chase and believe only Robert's side. But something inside…deep inside…starts to nag…wanting him to go to the conference and confirm the other side of the story for himself.

And he would…

And he'd regret it…a little?

XXXXXXXX

But House could never have guessed that his 'prying' questions into Chase's past would force the younger man to remain awake most of the night, or when he did finally succumb to the darkness it was due to sheer physical fatigue but it would be restless and he'd spend most of the night tossing and turning.

_'Robert, I've secured you an internship with the ICU department at Melbourne…'_

_'Father, I told you I want to go and practice in America. Why can't you support me on that? At least I'm not taking up another profession like…art,' he had tossed back at his father, hoping the older man would see some amusement in it. _

_He didn't. In fact it only served to make his disappointment grow even higher._

_'I thought you'd be happy that I wanted to strike out on my own.'_

_'This is a very disappointing turn of events.'_

_'But I think it's best for me.'_

_'Fine but then you haven't made the best choices in your adult life so far.'_

_'Then you should be happy about this one,' Chase replied in haste._

_'What do you want from me? Obviously you've made up your mind…so go.'_

_'I want us to part on good terms.'_

_'You want my blessing?' Rowan had chuffed as Chase's lips pursed in frustration._

_'You always wanted me to be my own man.'_

_'If you leave you'll be on your own.'_

_'I can make it.'_

_'With no money or monetary help or support from me unless you come back asking for help. As I remember, you've nearly exhausted all the funds I've put into your account and…'_

_'This is a real chance for me to stand on my own.'_

_'Then go!'_

_'Fine! I will!'_

_'Robert, hear he now. If you do go, don't you dare come crawling back to me when you find yourself destitute and in the gutter!'_

_'So instead of wishing me all the best and sending me out with…you'd really send me out there with nothing? And not care if I slept in the street?'_

_'That's your choice right?' Rowan asked his son stonily._

_'I just want you to be proud of me.'_

_'I'll be proud when you come back to your senses and take your position here.'_

_Chase had stood there and stared at his father in sorrow and disbelief, shaking his head and fighting back angry tears. Rowan looked up from his desk a few seconds later with a glance of disinterest. 'You're still here?'_

_'Goodbye father.'_

_With that Chase turned and left his father's office. That night he packed his one small suitcase, booked his ticket to New Jersey, maxing out his VISA and never looking back._

Instead of lying in his bed with angry thoughts; Chase finds himself sitting in the front seat of House's car with silent tears rolling down his slightly flushed cheeks.

About the same time that Chase's tormented memory bursts inside his brain, House awakens and then slowly wanders down the quiet hallway, wondering if Chase was up and if he should put the coffee on. He figures he'll ask but when he pokes his head into Chase's room to ask, he notices Chase's bed empty and his mind starts to swirl. He looks around and sees his wallet and phone on the desk and ducks back into the hallway to see what else is missing.

"My car keys are missing?" House asks quietly as he looks at the empty spot on the desk where the keys normally are and frowns. _He's downstairs practicing? At this early hour? _But when he goes into the underground parking lot and nears his car he sees a very different picture than he had imagined.

He slowly pulls the door to the passenger side open and gets in; instantly feeling his heart shatter as Chase's eyes remain fixed forward, his fingers still tightly curled around the steering wheel. _Did I do this to him? Oh no…I made my boy…cry? What have I done!_

"I'm sorry," House tells Chase as he tries to gently pry his fingers away from the steering wheel. "For whatever I said to make you come down here and sit here alone and tormented…I'm sorry."

"When I said I was leaving…" Chase starts and then stops; uttering an angry curse as he pushes himself out and then growls into the air as he hurries toward the elevator to go up.

"Robert!" House's voice forces the younger man to stop in his tracks and turn back with a teary gaze.

"When I told my father I was leaving he…he did nothing! He didn't care…my own father…the man who helped give me life. Nothing…told me to just fend for myself and didn't care if I ended up on the street and now…now you come down here…" Chase pauses as his voice breaks as he looks at House, a single tear escaping and running down his face. "You actually came to see where I was."

"I was worried," House admits as he takes a few steps closer toward the emotionally distraught younger man.

"He never cared…even now, almost a full year later. Nothing."

"Robert…" House's voice starts in a soft whisper as his throat tries to swallow.

"He never came looking…not once…unless…" Chase's throat constricts, "I went crawling back."

"I'm sorry to…I hate seeing you like this."

"Not your fault," Chase replies with a firm smile as he finally swallows. "I couldn't sleep and I uh…thought I'd come down here to get my mind off…stuff. Didn't work."

"Want to rest at home today?"

Chase's eyes gently widen in wonder at House's comment, knowing that if anyone were else to ask him for some personal time for not sleeping, House would laugh and mock; but for him to offer? It was another side….a personal, private side reserved for him alone; a special family moment that he'd always cherish.

"No I uh…I'll be okay," Chase replies as House comes to stand beside him.

"I am sorry," House tells Chase warmly as his hand rests on his shoulder and gives it a warm squeeze. "I hope you believe me."

"I do."

The two of them head back toward the elevator and go up; the talk of Chase's father doesn't come up again that day. But during the day, House keeps a close eye on the younger man, his mind in total conflict every single minute. _Do I go and see Rowan? Do I just let it all go?_

"Dr. Chase will get back to you after lunch," House tells two orderlies as he passes by Chase in the hallway at noon. Chase looks at House in amusement as he gives the two orderlies a nod and then heads for the cafeteria. As much as he had wanted to balk at House's out of the blue order, the fact that the older man cared enough about his health to make it known in front of others makes him instead bask in the older man's caring concern.

But during his own lunch-time break, House sits in front of his computer with a troubled heart – staring at the article on Rowan Chase's guest appearance at the medical conference in a few days' time. _I can't tell Robert…he said when he left he never spoke to his father again…unless he went crawling back..but how can I keep the truth from him?_

"Not a good look for you."

"I found him in the car…sitting in the front seat sad and angry…hadn't slept at all during the night because I pushed for more information from his past," House informs Wilson with a heavy sigh. "I want nothing more than to walk up to Rowan Chase at that conference and punch him right in the face for the pain he's caused that young man," House confesses as he keeps his gaze fixed firmly on the screen in front of him, Wilson slowly walking up behind his emotionally tormented best friend.

"Figured you couldn't just let it go," Wilson adds in a soft whisper; House finally looking up with a broken expression. "I don't know what you should do. From what you've told me, even I want to punch him out," he lightly quips as House's expression softens. "But this is your family and you and Robert will have to live with the consequences if you do do something and he finds out…even though you know he won't hear it from me."

"I know," House admits glumly. "And that's why I'm conflicted. I want to go. I want to hear Rowan's side…not because I don't believe Robert but because I just want to know for myself. Does that make me a traitor to him?"

"Makes you…you," Wilson states simply. "I'm going for a sandwich. Come down if you want."

But having food is the last thing on House's mind as he turns and casts a sullen expression onto the computer screen. "If you were dead this would be so much easier."

House leans back in his chair and frowns heavily. As much as he tells himself that he won't care about Rowan Chase being in town, that he'll simply walk away from his computer and forget that Robert's natural birth father is only one question away from providing the second side to the story, his heart knows he'll never do it.

That night he's very careful to not mention the past in any way, instead keeping the conversation focused on the day they had just endured, the start to the new complex medical mystery and then keeping his word – yet again, in them both heading down to the parking lot to practice some simple driving moves.

"Always remember the first things you do when you get in," House reminds Chase just as he goes to shove the key in the ignition.

Chase quickly nods and locks the doors and fixes his mirrors; House being taller so his view was a bit different. After that he puts on his seatbelt and looks around for anything else that might be amiss. When he sees its not, he puts the key into ignition and turns over the engine, letting it warm a few seconds before moving. House had purposely parked in the Handicapped spot as there were no other cars around it and it would afford them the perfect opportunity for Chase to try parking between the parallel lines.

"Back up, turn slightly to the left and then pull forward between the lines."

Chase's lips slightly purse and his heart rate rises but he quietly complies, putting the car into reverse and jerking back a few meters and stopping.

"The smoothness will come with practice," House assures him. "Now pull forward and don't touch the lines."

Chase's eyes slightly widen as he looks at the thick white lines now off kilter before him, wondering how he'd get the car between them. But he slowly pulls the gear into D 'drive' and starts to inch forward. He gets a little too eager with the gas and nearly ends up crunching the fender with the wall; stopping mere centimeters before damage could be done.

"Sorry," he whispers as House simply waves it away and tells him to do it again. He hears a frustrated sigh but knows that to give in would be doing the younger man a great disservice, so he presses on. "And again," he instructs when Chase overshoots the left side line by two feet.

Chase backs up and then looks at the lines with a more determined gaze, this time feeling quite happy with himself as he manages to get the car within a few inches of the left side line.

"Very good. Now do it again," House praises but then carries on in instructor mode.

The final time Chase manages to pull the car in between both thick white lines and then looks at House with a very satisfied glance.

"Excellent!"

And that would be it for tonight; Chase happy and satisfied with his little lesson and House happy that he hasn't lost his temper and both heading upstairs to call it a night with contented minds. Once again House makes sure that the last few bits of conversation that he has with Chase are happy and upbeat so that the younger man would get a good night's rest. His plan works.

XXXXXXXX

"You're a popular man so early in the morning," House mentions to Chase the next morning as he enters the kitchen with a sleepy gaze, his hair slightly mussed and his cheeks still sporting early morning flush from just getting out of a warm nest of covers.

"It's from Jimmy," Chase reads the text. "A friend of his is having some people over for a small house warming and wants to know if I wanted to go with him."

"Sounds like fun. When is it?"

"Sunday," Chase continues to read the text, his mind delighted that he was to be included with a new pack of friends. "What do you take to one of these things?"

House is more than happy for the distraction now for Chase and will hope to recreate the same formula as the day before; mostly wanting to keep his mind occupied from what tomorrow _could_ be – the clash of the paternal titans. The day Rowan Chase is in town for his medical conference. He had tried his best to keep all announcements or notices out of his office, from his staff or being posted in areas Chase might see it. _I know it's wrong but…I only want the best for him and this man causes him pain…PLUS…you don't want to lose him._

_Yes…I'm selfish. _

He would admit it, so far, only to Wilson who could guess his best friend's inner motives. But he also cautioned House that it could backfire and he might lose Robert for good.

They head into work that day, talking about Jimmy's friends and what kind of new home he might be living in; Chase admitting that he might feel a little out of place if it was very expensive but House reminding him that Jimmy so far hasn't made Chase feel monetarily inadequate and that he'd be just fine and have a great time. He would.

But an emotional storm had already started to brew and that night it's House's turn to lie awake, restless; tossing and turning while his mind tries to anticipate a discussion between himself and Rowan Chase. Would he even get the chance? Maybe the world-renown rheumatologist would speak and then just take a taxi back to the land down under and that'd be it?

That would be the best laid plan.

That plan would be moot.

XXXXXXXX

That morning, House doesn't let on that he'd be gone part of the day at the medical conference, instead dodging the subject and telling Wilson to make sure he either avoids Chase or tells him that he's at a meeting and will be back soon – the details of which he didn't share.

House, however, hopes that he can get to the conference early, talk to the Aussie doctor and then leave before he's missed at PPTH. _Why the hell am I so damn nervous! _House scolds himself as he slowly meanders his way through the crowd, his heart rate starting to rise with every step he takes closer toward destiny.

But since his time had been mostly sapped from him, House is forced to sit through the morning's session; his mind not concentrating on anything that's being medically offered, instead focusing on what he wants to ask. The noon break comes and he tells himself – it's now or never!

Finally he sees the object of his emotional hunt; Dr. Rowan Chase standing in the distance. _Robert must get his fair looks from his mother. _For a few seconds, House's mind races with the thought that Robert Chase isn't his biological son and the name was just a coincidence.

_Just go easy…_House's mind warns as he nears the small crowd gathered around the keynote speaker. As much as he wants to just come right out and ask about his family, he doubts Rowan will be very accommodating with external parties listening – wondering what the seemingly angry diagnostician is going on about. But he also knows he doesn't have much time so to make the most of it and get right to the point.

_If you do this…there's no turning back,_ House's mind correctly reminds him. _ I know…but I can't turn back now. _He sees an opening for a few seconds and is about to interject when someone out of left field asks a medical question and House's personal quest is put on hold – yet again.

So he decides to wait for the right opportunity to strike.

And it was about to come.

Sooner than expected.

And it would have consequences.

Not as imagined…or wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhh so some angsty moments for House digging into Chase's past but he's quick to try to make amends and all these little moments are going to start weighing on his heart. But Wilson is right House can't back down and you know the paternal showdown is coming up next. What will happen? And how will Chase find out? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	27. Clash of the Paternal Titans

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 27 – Clash of the Paternal Titans**

**A/N:** A special thank you to you all as we continue this angsty journey. A special thanks to **Angi, Rei, Shooting2Stars **(and thanks for my review on my Last Ship Fic – you rock for reviewing and thanks so much!), and **guest**. Means so much that you are still liking this story and reviewing (that's what keeps us going) and hope you like this update just as much!

* * *

"Did he say where he had to go?" Chase asks Taub as both stand in House's empty office around lunch time; House of course about to intersect with Rowan Chase.

"Does House ever tell anyone what he does?" Taub retorts in sarcasm as Chase gently shrugs.

Chase watches him leave and then looks at House's empty desk and frowns. "Probably having an early lunch with Wilson."

With that he puts the test results down on House's desk and heads off to go and see their patient. _ I wonder where House really is?_

But he doesn't have to wonder too long as Park around the corner on her way to House's office; Chase pausing to tell her House is out.

"What does your father do for work?" Park asks directly.

"He's…a doctor why?"

"Figured. I guess you hear him talk all the time so that's why you're here today?"

"Talk?" Chase asks as Park pulls up something on her phone. Chase's heart rate starts to climb as he looks at his father's name in thick bold letters; his eyes instantly narrowing.

"I have work to do."

Chase pulls away from Park with an instantly anxious mind, telling himself that he does indeed have work to do and not to worry about it. But that would be easier said than done.

_My father is here…I haven't spoken to him in…just leave it alone! You know if you go you'll only cause yourself more pain! _

"House will understand," Chase mutters as he looks at his watch and then at the conference notice; glancing at the time his father is speaking – mid-morning. _I'll just go and…no! Don't go! Spare yourself the mental grief!_

That would be easier said than done, because as soon as he reaches the staff room, his mind is instantly bombarded with thoughts of the past and he knows that if he doesn't get it out of his system, if he doesn't satisfy his morbid curiosity, he'll be unable to function effectively for the rest of the day.

_Just a quick pop in….pop out…No! _His mind tries to argue back. But it would be unsuccessful. Instead of even hanging up his lab coat; Chase finds himself heading for the lobby, glancing around to see who might be watching and then heading for the front entrance doors – getting into a cab and giving the driver the name of the conference center.

"House will understand," Chase tries to convince himself one more time.

He would fail.

Destinies were about to collide – again.

They'd all fail.

But…despite the dark clouds looming – a small silver glint was begging to shine. And it would. But later.

XXXXXXXX

"Dr. Chase."

Even saying his name puts an instant bitter taste in House's mouth and he has to remind himself that he's here for a purpose and to just keep himself in check.

"Yes, Dr…"

"House," House extends his hand, Rowan Chase clasping it and giving it a firm shake. "Engaging discussion," he has to offer with some truth; having found the topic actually medically informative.

"Thank you for coming today."

"And what about the missus…did she come today too?"

"Uh no sorry…just me," Rowan stammers as he tries to turn away from House; another doctor slowly walking up to them. But just before he can engage the new interloper, House's next question quickly changes that.

"And your son?"

Rowan turns around to House with a small frown; the two of them locked in a mini-showdown. "Why the personal interest?"

"Everyone asks about medical stuff so figured you'd get tired of talking about that; I know I do. I remembered a charity event a good number of years ago when you were there with your son. Did he follow in your footsteps?"

"My…son?" Rowan asks weakly as House's jaw instantly set. "He moved away from home. I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"Did he go into the medical profession? Son's usually like to follow in the footsteps of their father."

Ignoring everyone else around him, Rowan Chase looks at House with slightly narrowed eyes. "My son went into the medical field," he states simply.

"You seemed closer in the picture I saw. Are you still close?"

"Not particularly."

"Why is that? Was he a disappointment?"

"Why do you care Dr. House?" Rowan Chase asks sharply.

"Just making idle chit chat. I know a thing or two about dysfunctional fathers and sons."

"My son and I weren't close. He decided to pursue medicine and I wished him good luck and sent him on his way."

"With a new BMW right?" House retorts with a small snicker as someone walks to them with drinks on a tray.

"Yeah…right," Rowan replies with a small chuckle as he takes a sip of his drink. "My son made his own decisions and I'm sure he's doing just fine without my help."

"So…you never hear from him?"

"Do you ever hear from your son?"

"My…son," House's lips utter slowly as his brow heavily furrows. "I'm not a good father."

"Well none of us are perfect but my son knew his place growing up and that's what mattered," Rowan states simply. "I'm sure he knows his place in society as an adult just as well."

_His place? You insensitive jerk! He came here penniless and slept in the street! He had a dismal childhood and until I found him a rather dismal adulthood too!_

"His place? Your mini-me?" House tosses out with a chirp; his brain reminding him to keep his tone in check.

"If he knew what was good for him, he would have done that. He did go into medicine but a different field. And yours, Dr. House? What does your son do?"

"You mean when he's not irritating me?" House retorts with a snicker as he takes a sip of his drink. "Ever hear from him?"

"I'll only hear from him if he needs something. Isn't that when children usually come _crawling_ back?" Rowan counters as House's jaw grits.

"If we make it that way," House argues back.

"Well I prefer it that way," Rowan states firmly.

"How about just to say hey dad, how's it going?" House pushes.

"My son and I never wasted with trivialities."

"Wasted?"

"We all parent differently," Rowan shoots back. "Did you and yours?"

"I could try harder. Ever send him any care packages? You know…once or twice during the year."

"_Care _packages?"

_Of course you don't know what that is, you don't care about Robert! Have you ever? Do you even know what the word CARE means? _"Well I'm sure you wouldn't just let your son sleep in the street!" House retorts sharply; a few eyes turning to look at them in wonder. _Easy…watch your temper._

"I'm sorry Dr. House…are you taking out your own personal anger on me?"

House offers a small sneer to someone as they near and then looks back at Rowan with a tight jaw. "I just wonder how a father with everything to offer would send his only son away with nothing?"

"So…your son has never forgiven you?"

"Has yours?" House tosses back in haste, not interested in answering any questions. "Did you also send yours away with nothing?"

"I sent him away with knowledge…or he went away on his own with that. That's all a person needs right? Money…material possessions can be taken away, lost or even squandered. But no one can take away your knowledge. I tried to teach my son that. I hope he learnt it."

_Oh he learnt that alright, he's brilliant! But unloved…he's a broken and hurting child inside and you don't give two damn cents if he dropped dead tomorrow! You sent him away unloved!_

"You think he has?"

Rowan Chase looks at House with a slightly narrowed gaze before he verbalizes House's internal motives, "you know my son Robert, don't you Dr. House?" Rowan directly challenges.

XXXXXXXX

In the meantime, Chase had made his way to the conference center and is standing outside with the computer printout clutched firmly in his grasp.

_I haven't seen my father in about two years and now…I don't have to say hi…I can just walk in, see him and…and leave. He spoke this morning so he might even be gone. He might not even stay for the rest of the program. Oh why the hell am I here?_

Since he's come so far, Chase knows he's not about to turn back or couldn't if he wanted to, so he slowly enters the large auditorium, his nervous eyes frantically searching for the man that had made his childhood a cold nightmare. He hears chatter that includes his father's name and feels his anxiety starting to gain momentum. _I should turn back now._

Then the crowds slightly part and for a few seconds his entire frame seizes and shudders at the same time – there in the near distance, standing close to the back of the crowded fray was his father – Doctor Rowan Chase. _There he is…I can't…I can't…_his mind starts to spiral into emotional mire. _When I left he told me to not come back unless I need something and I don't need anything. Leave now!_

Most sons who had had a normal relationship with their father's growing up would just naturally walk up to them, say hello, even engage in small but loving embrace. Chase wouldn't get that. He feels no love…no urge to go and hug his father instead he feels anxiety-riddled shivers starting to take hold of his lithe frame. _Why did I even come here?_

"I can't…" Chase whispers in a tormented undertone. _Just march up to him say hello and then leave. Show him you're not afraid of him. You've come all this way you might as well say something now. _And for a few seconds he ponders that course of action; telling himself, yes he's come all this way and should at least go and say hello, nice to see you, well done and leave.

_It's not like he's going to give you a warm embrace. He'll shake your hand and send you on your way, maybe gloating that it was you that came to him – again. _

"I hate this," Chase whispers as his fists gently tighten at his sides, his brow starting to feel some heat flaring up at the edges. _Don't get too nervous…don't let him see you sweat…don't let him see fear!_

"I should go…" Chase finally and wisely tells himself as he finally is able to swallow; finally removing his white lab coat so as not to give away where he's actually working.

But something keeps him fixed in place, his heart racing as the crowd remains in place a few seconds longer, his mind not caring about the other person that his father is talking to.

That is…until he sees who it is.

The world starts to slow and his breathing starts to shallow; his pulse rate elevates and his throat goes instantly dry. There…talking to the one person in the world he never wanted to see again, is the one person who has given him so much…the man he _wished_ had been his paternal father.

"House?" Chase asks weakly; his voice barely above a strained whisper. _What the hell? House…no…blink…blink again…it's not House…House isn't talking to your father…this can't be…this is…no no…he's not there…but…what the hell? House? _

"House?" Chase whispers once more, his core temperature starting to rise. But before he can do anything else, even blink, he witnesses an act that he instantly misconstrues as something that it's not.

_Did House…just toast my father? What the hell?_

XXXXXXXX

"Well…you do know him, that's obvious. To my son," Rowan huffs as he mockingly clinks House's glass – both unaware of the set of eyes watching from a distance and thinking that they are having a rather friendly conversation, when in fact it was strained at best. "Where is he working?"

"He was at a clinic when I first met him," House states in truth.

"Clinic!" Rowan snorts in disdain as he looks at House's wondering glance. "Is that all? Maybe he's waiting for something else. Something more dignified."

"It's honest work," House tries to defend with a small shrug.

"There's no money in clinics unless it's his own private clinic," Rowan tosses back in no uncertainty. "Is it?"

"No. Maybe to him doctoring is more than money."

"You sure you're talking about my son? Robert Chase?" Rowan snickers; House's jaw gritting even more. "Is he working at one of your clinics?"

"No, I have no clinics. I work at the hospital."

"Then why do you even care about him? Oh wait…has he told you some sob story in order to get money or charity? Would be typical," Rowan huffs as House's eyes narrow.

_Typical? You cold bastard you don't…wait…he would know his son…he's known him twenty something years…I've known him a few months…damn!_

"Your son has never asked for money…or charity," House tells Rowan in truth. "I think he has too much integrity."

"Integrity!" Rowan snorts once more. "All he's ever had integrity to is his damn surfing."

"And that's bad?"

"Waste of time," Rowan answers firmly. "Dr. House…"

"I want to know why a man, who is a millionaire, I might add, would send his son away with no money? Not even caring if he's slept in the streets or a shelter or…"

"Is that what he told you? That he had to sleep in the streets?" Rowan interjects with a small sneer. "Robert's always been given to tall tales. He offers those sad eyes and that little lost boy pout and people seem to just fall for his stories."

"Maybe he's starved for attention," House retorts in sarcasm.

"He's always wanted more attention than he needed," Rowan sighs as he starts to take a sip of his drink, "or deserved."

"Don't all children want their parent's attention?"

"It makes them weak…spoiled."

"Loved?" House interjects as Rowan just snickers.

"Love is fickle Dr. House. As I said my son knew his place and I'm sure he still does. Whatever little fantasy stories he makes up to get some sympathy is for his amusement only and I pity the poor saps that fall prey to it."

"So you sent him away with enough to get himself set up in a penthouse somewhere?" House asks sourly.

"My son came from a very wealthy home Dr. House. Whatever he wanted he could have asked for and gotten so trust me if, he's asking for money or charity or faking some sort of pitiful situation, it's all for kicks – his and as I said, I pity those that believe it."

"What if it's real?"

"My son, homeless? No I don't believe it," Rowan chuckles.

"So, without him having to ask, you sent him away with enough in his pockets or back account to get him set up in a new country without having to ask for handouts from strangers?"

This time Rowan doesn't answer that question. "Clinic huh…damn boy…shoulda taken the partnership offer," he mildly huffs as he takes another sip of his drink, nearing the end of his glass and wanting to escape Dr. House's familial interrogation.

But House isn't about to let up so easily.

"You offered him a partnership?" House presses.

"Like I said…my son is an ingrate. He's always been very well looked after and given everything a child could want and never appreciated anything. I made the offer and then he just said he was done with Melbourne and left. Went to America and we haven't spoken since. So if he works at some slowly, dead end, entry level wage clinic, it serves him right for tossing away such a great opportunity."

"Maybe he wanted to make it on his own?"

"Dr. House…"

"Or maybe he wanted to get away from his insensitive, uncaring, unloving father and find himself people that would care for him and help him!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're not deaf."

_Easy…_House's mind warn_, or he might turn this on you!_ But it's not easy; each word that Rowan had spoken to him made his hatred and anger surge and the calm demeanor he had been hiding behind was starting to crumble. _Now I want to just punch him right in the face._

"Why so much interest in my son, Dr. House? What's your interest in him?"

_And now…he has you! _House's mind scolds as his brain races for the correct answer. _You might be…in trouble. Don't answer! DON'T GIVE HIM ANYTHING MORE!_

However, destiny has another idea in mind – eagerly awaiting the right moment to show House the folly of his ways.

"I'm more interested in talking about you," House tosses back coolly.

That moment finally presents itself and there would be no force strong enough to deter it. Destiny was about to be rewritten – yet again.

"Alright I think we're done talking about…Robert?"

"Yes, Robert…" House echoes slowly. But when Rowan repeats the name one more time, "Robert?" The world around House starts to slow and he turns his head to the left to see the younger man in question standing fixed in place staring at them both.

_Oh no…_House's mind instantly spirals downward as his face invisibly cringes. He sees the utmost look of pain and betrayal in Robert Chase's warm aquamarine eyes as he looks at House in defeat; House's heart instantly shattering. The sad gaze lingers for a few seconds longer, silently begging…_why? Why did you come here? Why didn't you tell me? And why did you offer or accept a toast from the one person who hurt me so much and I hoped you'd never meet? Why? _

However, before House's tormented mind can even find the words to say hello…something, Chase's gaze turns hard…cold…insensitive? A show he knows is now put on for the man standing a few feet to his right – Robert's biological father. Rowan Chase.

Rowan merely cocks his head at his son and gives him a curt nod.

"Robert."

"Hello…father," Chase manages in a quiet but firm tone; his heart racing at top speed; House's world folding in around him.

* * *

**A/N:** well…you knew the paternal showdown was coming right? From what we know of our brash Dr. House I don't think he'd hold back but me thinks his emotions kinda got the best of him toward the end. So will Rowan try to use that against House? and eeks now Chase is there and destiny is about to be rewritten again. would so love your thoughts on this very emotionally angsty update and thanks so much!


	28. Staking a Personal Claim

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 28 – Staking a Personal Claim**

**A/N:** Sorry everyone for a day late - blame the site for being down! But I hope its working now and you all enjoy and can review :)

* * *

_Leave…leave now…Robert…LEAVE! _House's mind begs in silent misery as the three of them stand locked in time. House's eyes fixate on Chase's frame and his entire being sinks into emotional misery. Tight jaw, tight fists, locked shoulders, tense frame. _My bo…no…he's not your boy and after today…you betrayed him! You know how he feels about his father and you came here without telling him. He's going to HATE you now!_

Chase's eyes nervously dart to House for a few seconds and then back to father who looks at him in stern expectation. But Rowan Chase is no fool either and as much as Doctor Gregory House would audibly pride himself for coming across as cold and emotionless, the fatherly feels in his eyes were glaringly visible; not lost on Rowan Chase at all. Making him inwardly seethe even more, is the fact that when he looks at his son, he sees vulnerable pleading for a few seconds – the complete opposite from the cold stare he had received mere seconds earlier.

"Well Robert, what did you think of the lecture?" Rowan asks coolly as Chase's brain hurries to supply the correct words…any words to his mouth.

"I didn't hear any of it. That's not why I came."

"Oh…so you're here for a handout?" Rowan snickers, not even caring what House would think. "Do you work in the building? Maybe bored at lunch time?" Rowan lightly snickers, wanting to further upset House and Chase – it would work.

"I don't need your money and I'm not bored."

"Dr. House and I were just talking about our sons."

"Really?" Chase manages weakly as he looks at House in mild shock. _Sons…House has a son? He has a son he told my unloving father about but he never told me? Why? _"And what does Dr. House say about his son?"

"That he deserves a better father," House states simply as Chase looks at him quiet shock.

"Isn't that what all sons say? Never really appreciate what they have at the time," Rowan retorts as House's teeth grit and Chase's eyes narrow. "Dr. House…who I assume you know, says you're working at a clinic. No one to pull any strings to get you a better job? Fitting I suppose as I don't remember you leaving here with a stellar reference?" Rowan continues to goad, not caring about anything other than proving a point – his son wouldn't leave without asking for, something.

However, House's inner anger continues to surge as he looks at the younger man with a silent but pleading expression. _Leave…leave now! LEAVE! _House's mind yells at himself. _Rowan is just going to humiliate his son and you don't need to stand here and listen to this garbage! _But at the same time he looks at Chase's downcast expression and finds himself unable to move…unwilling to move.

"Thought you'd have more interesting things to talk about than me," Chase mentions with a clipped edge to his tone; not dignifying his father's job remark with an answer.

"Not particularly. But now that you're here, would you like a drink?"

"No. I'm not staying. I just came…I don't know why I came," Chase huffs softly as he quickly looks down at his watch.

"You came to ask for something. You've heard me speak before so I know it's not that and you know I would never lose sleep if you didn't actually show up."

_PRICK! _House's mind yells at Rowan as he looks at him in contempt. If it was just him and Rowan he knows he'd tell him where to go but now…_you're the one that opened Pandora's box! _But as long as Chase was there, he tells himself he can't leave. _He'll hate you now…but as long as he's here and you're here…do what you can to rebut Rowan's ugly lies. And then…go home…alone. _After today…I deserve to be alone.

_Fight for him! Fight for Robert!_

Just as Chase's mouth opens in an attempt to tell his father something…anything to make him believe that he was there just to look him in the eye and turn and leave – House's words slice through the tense air like a Red-hot knife; another verbal defense statement that makes Rowan Chase seethe even more.

"Robert isn't lacking for money, he doesn't need handouts."

The statement isn't spoken that loudly, but it's firm and unapologetic and comes from a source that isn't blood related.

"Clinic physicians don't make that much. Maybe my boy moonlights as something…nefarious?" Rowan snickers as he looks at his son in amusement; Chase's cheeks gently flushing from embarrassment.

"I'm not here to ask for anything," Chase insists once more.

"You know that little lost puppy face won't work on me. Never has."

"Oh are you deaf?" House snaps at Rowan; a few curious onlookers briefly turning and then looking away when Rowan glowers at them. "He said he's not here for the money!"

"Well then what's he here for?"

"Maybe to look you in the eye and tell you to stick it!" House argues back, Chase watching both older men in mild amusement.

Rowan looks at House's emotionally agitated expression and then at Robert and shakes his head. "Ah…so he has come to you begging for a hand out."

"I have not!" Chase interjects in haste; this time his firm reply commanding his father to look directly at him and pay attention. "I didn't come here for anything and I don't need money! I came here to look you in the eye and…just walk away. That's all I wanted to do."

"And now you have. Do you feel better about yourself?" Rowan verbally patronizes. "But you're still here," he snickers as House mentally urges Chase to take his leave. "Since you are, I was going to talk to you about a full partnership in the hospital in Melbourne."

"What?" Both House and Chase ask at the same time, giving each other a small glance before looking back at Rowan Chase.

Of course Rowan Chase has no want or desire to have his son come and work for him, except for the fact that he could then have him under his thumb – at his beck and call. But in reality, he just wanted to cruelly toy with his emotions in front of the older man who for some reason wasn't leaving!

"Y-you want to offer me a job?"

"What's the catch?" House asks as Rowan shoots him a warning glance. "Are you just jerking him around?" _Is this for real or is he saying this to get back at me? Damn him!_

"I believe I asked _my son_," Rowan retorts sourly.

_My son? He's not your…well he might be biologically but you don't deserve him!_

"I doubt your offer is made with his best intentions."

"And why do you care about some lowly clinic worker?" Rowan directly challenges House.

_Mayday! Mayday! _House's brain warns. _Don't let him see any more emotion! He'll use it against Robert to spite you!_

"I'm always interested in out of the blue job offers."

"Right well, this is for my son and for us to discuss – in private. In fact…Dr. House why are you still here?"

"I'm working on a new hobby," House retorts in sarcasm. _You have to walk away now….if you don't he'll jerk with Robert even more just to spite you – both of you._

"I see. Well go and find it somewhere else," Rowan states directly as House looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to talk to my son just one on one. It's been an interesting discussion."

"Likewise."

_Don't leave him…don't leave Robert alone with him! _But as House looks at the misery in Chase's eyes, he wonders if the younger man would even want him to stay. Chase's next words confirm his inner fears and make his heart shatter instantly.

"I have a few extra minutes…father."

_No Robert…no don't stay…don't…please don't stay…don't listen to his lies…please…_but the time for House to earn his verbal reprieve are over and he know he's run out of time. _You're no longer welcome in this little family reunion. _It's time to leave.

"Very well," House gives them both a curt nod. However, he has no intention of going very far. With a small clip of his jaw, he turns on his heel and slowly walks away; feeling Chase's heated gaze boring into the back of his skull and the soft pleading with the one word _'why'_ holding his heart hostage. Once he thinks he's a safe distance, House turns, ducking behind one of the pillars to observe.

_I'm sorry Robert…I'm sorry._

And as he watches Rowan Chase gesture for his son to follow him a few meters away, his heart starts to ache and his jaw clenches. He wants to offer him a partnership? Was he joking? He must have been. This…this can't be. _Oh no…what have I done?_

XXXXXXXX

Chase declines the next drink offering, his mind and heart both racing at top speed – a mixture of pain, betrayal, frustration and confusion. _Why does he want to offer me a job? _And without much hesitation, Chase looks at his father and asks him that very same question, "why do you want to offer me a job?"

"How do you know Dr. House?"

"I asked…"

"He seemed _very protective_ of you," Rowan notes in truth; Chase's mind reveling for a few seconds in those words. _No one's ever been very protective of me…least of all the man right in front of me! _But Chase's mind reminds him that House came here without telling him, sought out his father and was talking about – him. _Was House ever going to tell me?_

"I met him at the clinic a few times," Chase replies in truth. "Was the job offer just a joke? Offered to make yourself look good in front of a stranger?"

"Clinic work is beneath you Robert."

"I meant what I said earlier, I don't need anything from you."

"Except maybe a job promotion."

Chase's eyes instantly narrow as he looks at the smug smile on his father's face. _No, what I really WANT is for you to tell me you've missed me and to come home and we'll be a family. Please father…that's what I really want! _But he knows his silent pleadings will be in vain. Rowan Chase had closed his heart and fatherly compassion to his only child, years ago and never cared enough to change. Even now.

"Maybe you were sucking up to Dr. House in order to get a job at the hospital? He only took his leave after _you_ said you would stay. Now tell me…"

"Listen!" Chase sharply interjects and then quickly drops his tone when his father shoots him a warning scowl to keep his voice down. "I don't understand why you can't understand that I don't want anything from you."

House looks at Chase's rigid posture and wants more than anything to barge into the middle of their emotionally charged discussion and take Robert somewhere where he can…_can what? Be away from you too? You still have to face him after all this._

"Did you get yourself a car yet?"

"What does…"

"How about a nice fancy apartment?"

"I don't need…" Chase tries again.

"How about a comfortable line of credit that you can go out and have a good time on? Anything like that?"

_I sometimes can afford to take the bus…I have slept on the street or in a shelter…I have used food stamps and now I live in my boss's apartment for free! _Wow…my life is pathetic. Maybe…_no…NO YOU DON'T NEED HIS CHARITY!_

"I have a good life right now," Chase replies quietly but firmly, hoping it sounds credible.

"Really? What do you drive?"

"I never understood why having material possessions is so important to you when it was you who said that knowledge was our best asset?"

"Robert…"

"So if you're asking me these things in order to hear me say I have a dismal life and need some money, you won't," Chase states softly but firmly.

"Parents always want the best interests of their children."

"Then why not offer me something good with no strings attached," Chase shoots back.

"A job offer?"

"With you as my boss? That is the string!" Chase asks angrily. "I'm not interested."

"Well…" Rowan starts as he pulls out a business card. "Six figures to start, new BMW, harbor-side apartment and a job you can actually boast about," he pauses as he tucks the card into Chase's striped dress shirt pocket. "But at least you're dressing a bit better than when you left."

House watches Rowan's hand tuck the card into Chase's shirt pocket and then retreats and his teeth actually grit. _That arrogant bastard! _However, after seeing Chase's look he wonders if the younger man would actually consider taking whatever his biological father is offering just to stick it to him. _He can't…he can't take anything from him…he can't…can he?_

"I said I'm doing fine. I have a respectable job, good friends and a life I enjoy. I want you to be happy for me. That's all I've ever wanted, your support."

"You have a dead end job…I'm sure shallow friends and a life you know you want to trade up. I'll support you coming back home where you belong."

Chase's heart stings upon his father's negative words and he tries to swallow as he offers the man before him a curt nod. "I belong here. Have a safe flight home. I need to get back to work."

"Well…you have my number. When you come to your senses and want to take that very generous offer and finally start having a real life, you call it and I'll send someone for you."

_Send someone…even now, he can't do it himself…right._

"Goodbye father."

House watches Chase turn and mechanically walk away from his father, his mind not quite ready to revel in triumph just yet; Chase walking away from his father was one thing…but he and the younger man coming back on good terms would be the one thing his mind would delight in. And that wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Move!" House snaps at two conference wait staff in front of him, making both men look at him in wonder before he pushes through, trying to get to Robert who was doing his best to escape the emotional slaughter scene.

Chase pushes his way through to the side door, his stomach in tumult and his core temperature flaring higher and higher with each step. Once he gets outside, he takes in a few breaths of fresh air but it does little to calm the brewing storm inside. Instead of being able to calm his nerves completely, he rounds the corner, bends over and throws up the small bits of breakfast still remaining in his fiery stomach.

House manages to get outside just in time to watch Chase straighten up and climb into the back of a cab and disappear from view. He knows he'll never get to it in time and there wasn't another one in sight, so he writes down the cab number and then turns and storms back inside. He stomps up to Rowan who looks at him in amusement. _He made my boy sick! _

"Dr. House…" Rowan starts, a few conference attendees gathered around. But his name is all House will allow to be passed before he takes swift action.

"For the record, you don't deserve your son and you never have! You're a selfish bastard and I hope Robert told you to take your offer and shove it up your ass!" House literally punctuates his statement with a balled fist to Rowan's jaw before he spins on his heel and leaves, nodding as he goes.

A few gasps are heard as Rowan's brows arch and his angry expression remains, morphing into one of utter disdain. Then before another word can be exchanged between the two headstrong paternal titans, House turns on his heel and slowly limps back toward the entrance and ducks outside.

He stands in place and takes a few breaths, his mind anxious to decipher why he was so emotionally agitated upon the parental showdown. _Why? WHY? _His brain out rightly jeers. _Because you're jealous over Chase…you love him as you would your own son and you want to protect him from his nasty birth father but you can't seem to verbally admit it! _"Damn you Rowan…" House hisses in an undertone as he pulls his phone and texts Wilson to check and see if Chase came back to the hospital.

_'No…you went to see Rowan Chase didn't you? What happened?'_

_'Robert showed up and all hell broke loose.'_

_'I won't say I told you so.'_

House's face literally grimaces at Wilson's words but he knows his best friend to be right. He had told himself that if he went he could run the risk of Robert finding out and their fledging familial bond damaged beyond repair – now that was in danger of becoming reality.

_Where would he have gone? Not back to work…not after that showdown…he'd be a mess…but…but he wouldn't want to show it in public…home? He's a hurting child and he ran away…but where? Where is he right now!_

House knows he has no choice to check home, but doesn't think that Chase would be there. _But where else? Maybe…maybe he just needs space_, House's mind ponders as he pulls his phone and stares down at the blank message to Chase he's about to write.

With a heavy heart, House slumps down into the front seat of his car and feels his eyes actually water. His open palm hits the dash but he knows he only has himself to blame…if he had left Rowan Chase alone, he'd only have a sleepless night and a restless boy to contend with. Now? Now he'll have to face the possibility of losing his little would-be family forever.

XXXXXXXX

_You ran…it's what you've always done…what you're best at…_Chase shakes his head, angry tears starting to burn the insides of his eyes as he pays the cabbie and hurries from the warm belly of the vehicle into the cool air of the outside realm. His stomach was on fire and his head pounding but he had stood up for himself and he was able to take some small amount of pride in that.

_House…he was there…he defended me but he…he toasted my father…I'm so confused…_his mind laments as he pulls his lab coat on and then tugs it tightly around his aching chest. His body had worked itself up into a gentle sweat but now with the adrenaline having worn off, he was starting to feel some shivers taking hold of his weary frame.

_All he wanted to do was make fun of me…I'm glad I didn't tell him anything…he doesn't deserve it…but why was House really there? Why didn't he tell me he was going to see my father…._

"WHY?" Chase shouts, a few curious birds fluttering away at the tormented cry. "Why?" He gently gasps as his breath catches in his throat once more.

His watery eyes stare into the lonely grey horizon as his heart starts to sink a bit further in his chest. The wind picks up a bit, a gentle reminder that stormier weather is coming and he best seek shelter. But he doesn't seem to care about his own physical wellbeing, his mind aching for some solid answers. _Why was House there? Was the job offer made to get back at House? Why…why did I even go?_

He kicks off his shoes and slowly heads toward the edge of the Jersey shore, dipping his feet into the icy cool water, not caring that perhaps he might catch a cold. _You need to go somewhere warm. You need to go back…home?_

"I have no home," he laments sadly as he walks a bit further into the salty basin and then stops. His eyes squeeze shut for a few seconds as his face winces and he looks down to see a small trail of crimson starting to decorate the area around his feet. A small cut to show him the folly of his ways. But he doesn't care; his mind dismissing the brief stinging as nothing and then getting back to wallowing in his own misery.

"Why House…" Chase laments as his core burns. "Why would you do that to me?"

With those sad words left to echo in the cool air, Chase slowly trudges over to a large log and slumps down in misery. _I'm alone again._

XXXXXXXX

House stands in the quiet entranceway of his apartment, the silence stabbing at his heart with an invisible dagger over and over again. He tries to erase Rowan's mocking expression from his mind's eye but cannot and feels his anger surging once again.

"Bastard!" He curses as he pulls his buzzing phone.

_'Robert never came back. sorry. –Wilson.'_

"Course he didn't," House huffs as his finger flips to his screen face and his heart sinks further as his eyes linger upon a silly selfie taken at the beach two weeks ago and his heart literally shatters. "My boy…" he laments as he feels his core starting to tighten.

_He's angry and mad and much like a child just wants to…_"run away," House verbally concludes his own mental musing. _It's been his MO his entire life…only this time…he has nowhere safe to run to…I saw to that! _And for the first time in a long time he audibly curses his own name, "damn you Gregory," instead of Rowan. _I should have stayed away…why the hell didn't I stay away!_

He sees the message light blinking and slowly walks toward the phone, his finger reaching out in a morbid attempt to seal his own fate. _It might not be him…_House's brain correctly states as he pushes the 'play' button.

_'Hey Robert…it's Jimmy…'_

The message is old but he had forgotten to erase it since they hardly use their home phone anymore, House in fact thinking of canceling it. He presses the erase button and then leans back against the wall, closing his eyes for a few brief seconds and listening to the tormented silence.

_This is what it would sound like if you let him just walk out of your life…for good!...now THINK! Where is he? THINK!_

"I can't!" House growls angrily as his watery eyes snap open. _He wouldn't go to a shelter…he would never crawl back to his father…he doesn't know Jimmy well enough – yet and he wouldn't go back to Tom with his family problems. He'd go…_House's mind pauses before it finally dawns on him…_that's right…you know where he's gone…now go and get your boy and bring him HOME!_

Without wasting one more second, House bolts for the door, slamming it behind him and hurrying toward the elevator as fast as his weary legs can take him. On the drive to his destination, his mind spirals around and around as he tries to figure out exactly what to say…how to apologize but also explain why he was there and make the younger man understand that he went there…_with his best intentions? Yeah…don't think he'll see it that way, _House's inner voice with Wilson's tone shoots back in sarcasm.

He nears the lonely beach and then stops the car and looks out at the solitary figure huddled on the log, staring out into the miserable grey sky and his heart starts to ache.

"Robert…damn it…" House laments in a soft whispers as he turns off the car and then remains in place a few seconds longer. _Remember…you have to make him WANT to come back with you…_House's brain urges. But House argues back…._no…sometimes children need to be shown what's best…either way he's coming back home – where he belongs._

House carefully gets out of the car, closes the door and takes a deep breath. _Go…go get your boy._

But that would be easier said than done. He had just been involved with one emotional showdown and was about to walk head first right into another.

The tense day for both of them wasn't over yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh dear…. Lots of angsty feels in this update. Poor Chase – a ping pong ball between two very determined men. Chase's emotions of course go into high gear and House feels guilty. Rowan gets nasty but House at least gives him a taste of well some Dr. House medicine! Hehe hope you all cheered that part! But now…hmm think it'll be easy for Chase and House to reconcile? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	29. Where You Belong

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 29 – Where You Belong**

* * *

_'He'll tell you a story…a lie…he wants charity…there for his own amusement…he'll come crawling back when he needs something.'_

Chase's mind swirls around and around, his core enflaming even more and his body starting to feel slightly feverish. _You feel sick because of anxiety…it'll pass…you just need…_"No…it'll never pass…" he mutters, unaware of House's presence behind him.

His watery eyes stare down at his cold bare feet, his mood sinking lower and lower as he tries to think on anything but the past few hours – but he can't. All he can see is House toasting his father and then laughing that his son only tells lies for sympathy.

House notices Chase's arms trying to pull the flimsy PPTH lab coat around this shivering frame and slowly takes off his jacket and nears the younger man; his heart racing as to what kind of reception he'll receive. He wouldn't have to wait too long to find out.

As soon as House drapes his warm jacket around Chase's shoulders Chase's body rejects the jacket but bucking it off and then standing up and twisting around to face House with a dejected expression. "You're shivering," House states simply as his heart instantly sinks at gazing upon his slightly puffy eyes and somewhat peaked expression. He knows Chase threw up and the tears were probably a mixture of hurt and betrayal – his body was on fire and he looks like he's ready to collapse. But House knows a simple entreaty to just take it easy will be well received.

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!"

"No…you don't! No one cares…"

"Why did you run Robert?" House asks in misery. "Why didn't you stay and confront me? Why?"

"Something else I'm a failure at? Maybe you want to call him up and toast that TOO! Your son has no backbone! All he knows how to do is run! Let's have a bloody DRINK!" Chase's voice ends with an angry shout before he backs down but continues to look at House with an angry expression. "I saw the toast! You also laughing at all the lies he's telling you I tell people? Or perhaps you…you believed him?"

"No."

"Why were you there today?"

"Robert…"

"Why!" Chase demands as his voice lowers. "Why…did you go see him today? Just to stick it to me?"

_Oh God…no…does he really think I'd hurt him on purpose? Just tell him the truth…_House knows that no matter what he tells Chase right now, it will hurt him but it's something he can't avoid. _Get it over with…._"First off for the record I know it hurt you see me there but I hope you believe I'd never go there to hurt you on purpose. When I learned who your father was I…was presented with a puzzle and you know how much I like…am obsessed with puzzles," House pauses as the sky overhead threatens to open up and rain down a cold shower upon them. "Your father is a millionaire and yet you…I found you living like a homeless person and…"

"And you didn't believe me?" Chase manages as his throat seizes and his eyes water. "Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to hear his excuse…his reason for sending you away to live in the streets when he…obviously had the means to take care of you."

"And it's because I was bored right? Wanted charity or for my own amusement? Or…or to get sympathy? That's why I made everything up? IS IT!" Chase tosses back bitterly as he finally is able to swallow back some fluid emotion.

"Whatever I say right now will hurt you because you are going to internalize it."

"Oh…really?" Chase tries to argue as he slightly sniffles; House nodding in agreement. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did…"

"Would you have told me not to go?"

"Yes!" Chase half shouts and then tries to pull the jacket around his shoulders a bit tighter.

"Here take my ja…"

"NO! I don't want…don't need your charity! I don't need anyone's charity! I don't need…anything."

"Yes you do," House replies firmly but simply. "You need love."

The whole barrage of angry words that Chase had all lined up to spew forth stops instantly. _Love? _No…no I don't need…_yes…you do need love…_you know you do. "No," Chase whispers as he gently shakes his head.

"Yes," House pushes back. "Yes…yes you do."

"No…I never needed it," Chase whispers sadly as House's heart tugs at his inner core. "Please…just leave me…I need to be alone."

"Under any other circumstances I would grant your wish but not this time. You're too emotionally distraught and I don't think you really want to be by yourself."

"But…" Chase starts in his defense.

"Please Robert," House's tone drops from one of fatherly concern to that of almost outright begging. "I owe you the whole truth."

"No…I don't want to hear anymore! I'm sorry I went there in the first place! I'm sorry I told…I never told you who my father was."

"No that I found out all on my own. I saw his name when something slipped from your wallet and I…I had to know."

"Know what?"

"I went to see Rowan Chase today because I wanted to ask for myself what kind of monster would send a brilliant but broken young man out into the world with only the clothes on his back and the promise that if he came _begging _back he'd help him then?"

"But…" Chase tries again; House's words rendering him more and more emotionally defenseless. "I…I hate my father. I'd never go back."

"So why did you go today if you knew it'd only cause you more pain?" House asks gently.

"To see if I could look him in the eye and then walk away. And I did," Chase concludes with a curt nod of confirmation. "Which is more than you did!"

"Meaning?"

"Why did you toast him?"

"You wanted me to stay and fight for you?"

"No…I…"

"You asked me to leave," House replies pointedly. "I didn't leave when he asked because I don't give a tinkers damn about his feelings…but I do about yours."

"But…" Chase tries once more to come back with a verbal rebuttal, looking at House with a sad expression.

"And for the record, I didn't toast him. He toasted me because he came to realization that I care for his son. It was his way of mocking me," House answers in truth as Chase's brow furrows. "And then he tried to tell me a bunch of lies which after hearing them were in fact…all lies."

"He offered me a job at the local hospital and when I told him no I was leaving he said the only time he wanted to see my face again was when I came crawling back for money or a handout or a favor!"

"I know."

"He didn't care that I had to sleep on the streets or in a shelter or even eat out of a bloody garbage can! He sent me away with nothing!"

"I know."

"And he…what?" Chase's voice finally lowers long enough for him to hear House's soft agreeable statements. "But you said…you heard lies."

"That's right. They were lies. He said you weren't sleeping in the streets or a shelter or whatever and that in fact is a lie. Had I not actually seen that for myself the things you had to physically endure I wouldn't have believed you. He's a selfish ass and I told him as much just before I punched him in the face and then left."

Chase stares at House in utter shock. "But…wait…you…you hit him?"

"I did. Should have done it a few times with my cane," House huffs as he looks at Chase's shivering frame; the temperature dropping more and more. "Where are your shoes?"

"I wanted to walk in the water…helps me clear my head," Chase huffs as he gestures with his head toward the log. "You hit…him?"

"He had it coming," House declares proudly. "We need to get you someplace warm."

"Did you not trust me? Is that why you didn't tell me?" Chase keeps insisting as House's fatherly irritation continues to climb.

"I didn't want you to stop me and…and I was hoping you could have saved yourself the mental grief. About his offer…"

"I told him no…should have told him to shove it."

"Don't worry, I told him for you," House replies with a grin as he moves in a bit closer; his mind and heart aching to get the younger man someplace warm.

"You…told him for me?" Chase asks again in surprise.

"Yes. Now we have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because it's lightly raining and you're freezing."

"But…"

"A truly loving father doesn't need to resort to threats to win over his son…he only needs to tell the truth and show tender affection. I guess that's why I never had children of my own. I'm not exactly the best example of…"

But that's all House manages before Chase's actions surprise perhaps even both of them – he takes a few steps forward and wraps his arms around House's frame, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my boy," House whispers as he holds the trembling younger man closer, rubbing his back and uttering a heavy sigh. He knows he's not perfect…never has ever made that claim when it comes to anything emotional but in this instance, he was the best fatherly refuge Robert Chase could have ever hoped for. "I never meant to hurt you….would never want to hurt you on purpose."

"I went to see him…to see if he had changed," Chase confesses in remorse as his entire body shudders. "He didn't. It hurt."

"I'm sorry you had to face that today," House tries to soothe as he finally is able to wrap his jacket around Chase's trembling shoulders and gently brush a tear away, tucking a strand of blond hair behind his hear. "Still need a haircut," he gently smirks as Chase's face softens. "Let's go home."

Chase looks up with a soft, watery gaze and nods; his body begging to just go someplace warm and shut down for a few hours and reenergize. _Inside…he is a lost little boy…he doesn't NEED love…he WANTS it…_

House slowly walks Chase back to his car and helps him into the front passenger seat, turning on the heat and then going back to the log for his shoes and socks. The rain had already started a bit heavier and by now both were lightly covered with a thin film of cold moisture; Chase having been exposed to the elements longer would feel the brunt of it a few hours later.

"You're feet are bare," House comments as he hands him a towel, unable to lean in, in the cramped car interior and help him clean and dry his feet. "Why are they bare?" House lightly scolds as Chase's face frowns. "Well it's not good."

Chase crudely dries his feet and shoves his shoes on and then slumps back in the seat and looks at House with a heavy frown.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick…" Chase replies in truth as he closes his eyes and leans his head back on the seat at House's urging. "Agitated….sick."

"Whatever else you want to say…just get it out. Don't let it sit inside and fester."

"When I saw you there…I thought you were no better than him…the toast…it…I'm glad you told me."

"You believe me?"

"Whenever I have asked for the truth…you've told me no matter how much it hurts me at the time. But you trust me with that and I…I respect that," Chase replies warmly as his stomach tightens. "But it still hurt to see."

House's face gently winces but he knows Chase's words to be true. How could it not affect the younger man to see someone who he had come to try to trust on his own see that man toasting the very man who had made his life an emotional hell? The truth hurt but it had come out, was explained and he hopes dealt with. Now they can just move forward and try to learn and heal from this familial fiasco.

"He was angry you defended me," Chase tells House as they near their apartment.

"He was jealous," House adds with a small frown as he brings the car to a stop. "How did you find out he was there? I'm sure it was advertised but I was curious."

"Park told me…well asked me I knew my father was speaking. I was angrier at you for not telling me than for her asking."

_Ah knew it wouldn't be Wilson! _"I would be too," House answers in truth as he stops the car and looks at Chase in concern. "I followed you outside after you talked to your father and saw you threw up. I hated him for making you that sick and agitated that I went back in and punched him. I might be sorry for a lot of mistakes I have made in my lifetime, but I'm not sorry about that."

"Think I'd be disappointed if you were," Chase tosses back lightly.

"Come on cheeky little boy, time to get you upstairs where it's warm."

Chase can only laugh at the comment, but since he's still not feeling too well, slowly gets out of the car and then stands in place a few seconds before continuing. His head continues to pound and he knows it's leftover emotional residue from the showdown with this father and with House.

"I'd recommend a hot shower but I think you have some mild hypothermia so I want you just to lie down in your bed and warm up for about half hour," House gently instructs as he takes his jacket from off Chase's shivering frame. He knows that anxiety and nerves are also playing a role in Chase's current condition and he can't fault the younger man for it.

"I'll just…" Chase starts as he slightly bumps into the wall.

"Robert?" House asks in instant concern as he hurries to grab his elbow to keep him upright.

"I just need to lie down. I feel dizzy."

House helps Chase get into his room and then into his bed, pulling off his shoes and then feeling his feet and uttering a small gasp. "You're feet are freezing and what…did you cut yourself? From when they were bare right?" House asks with a small huff.

"I think so…it's not bad," Chase huffs as he pulls the heavy blanket over him and then tries to roll onto his side and pull his feet under the blankets. House lets him as he leaves the room to prepare a few things. Chase looks up as House returns, plugging in a heating pad and placing it under the blanket under his feet and then starting to gently clean the wound.

"Actually it looks pretty bad. Did you step on a barnacle?"

"I uh…did I? I don't know. Thought it was just…some glass...stone mabye."

"It looks very irritated. Okay I'm going to try to push out anything that might be inside and…this is going to sting."

"Owww!" Chase's voice softly bellows as House's lips purse.

"I did warn," House sighs as he finishes cleaning the infected wound. "Now, just close your eyes and rest now," House tells Chase as he looks at the wondering expression. "Your father was right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"It is hard to resist that little lost boy look," House tells him as Chase's expression slightly warms. "Close your eyes now."

Chase does as instructed, his body still warm and his forehead somewhat clammy. His weary eyes slightly open and he looks down to see House cleaning the cut on his foot and feels his countenance droop. _After all that…he still wants to care for me…tend to me…my father was wrong…_

And House would add a bit more to those happy feelings for when House is done he puts a soft bandage over the cut, pulls the blanket over his feet and then stands up to go.

"You know _you_ were wrong about one thing," House whispers as he nears Chase's face.

"What's that?" Chase asks as he looks up with a soft frown.

"You don't _need _to be loved...you _want _to be loved." With that he plants a soft kiss on Chase's forehead and turns off the small light and leaves the room.

House was right…it's what he had wanted from his birth father all his life…always knowing his _place_ as a burden rather than an inheritance. With House…he did feel wanted…and now? Loved. With that happy thought dancing around in his mind, all but pushing aside the horrible thoughts that his father had tried so hard ingrain into his defeated heart before they parted.

Darkness easily consumes him.

XXXXXXXX

_'Robert is safe at home.'_

House sends the text to Wilson and then heads for the kitchen. He had seen Chase throw up but he reasons that it was from the anxiety of the situation and not the food so once he's had a rest and his body has had a chance to calm down his stomach will want something to eat…something warm and comforting.

House looks at the foldout in Chase's jacket pocket…and then holds up the card with Rowan's name and number on it. He looks at the dollar figure and feels his hatred surge even more. _He always thought of his precious son as mere property. _Damn him!

His eyes then drift toward Chase's salt water stained shoes and he reaches for them, taking a soft cloth to gently wipe away the crusty residue and then let his mind think upon Chase's confession about walking in in the water.

_'The only thing my son loves is surfing…'_

But it wasn't that…Rowan couldn't see that it was because he tried so hard to keep his son away from the thing he loved that Chase wanted to be around it more and more. House's fists tighten as he recalls Rowan's callous expression when he said his son made up tall tales for sympathy or attention or worst yet his own petty amusement. _He doesn't even know his son…he lets him sleep in the street and thinks he's doing that for fun. _At one time the thought had crossed House's mind that Chase was doing all that to get back at his father but it didn't seem in character for the young man he's grown so fond of.

_'You care for him…'_

Rowan didn't have to out rightly say the words but he could tell on the elder Dr. Chase's face that he could see right through House's emotional façade. House, however, would never deny it. And his own son…the one Rowan never called him on? That was in fact Rowan's own son – Robert Chase, whom he now has claimed as his own.

House hears Chase's angry mutter from down the hallway and can't fault him for being angry – even in his sleep. He looks at the time and then heads back to the stove to check on the homemade soup; his phone buzzing a few seconds later.

_'You're the talk of social media. –Wilson.'_

House's lips purse as he reads the little blurb that Wilson sent:

_'Dr. House punches Dr. Chase in the jaw after some sort of lost wager. Dr. Chase didn't comment but left the conference muttering that Dr. House was the real loser and he can keep whatever he was so jealously protecting. "Whatever that means," was added by the person submitting the article.'_

_'Serves him right and I'm not sorry. –House'_ House texts back. _'I will always defend Robert to that ass. Yes I just texted the word ass. I'm going to feed my boy. See you tomorrow. –House.'_

He offers a small snicker as he can almost picture Wilson's less than amused expression at his terse choice of words but doesn't care, Rowan Chase is an ass and why should he call him anything else? He nears Chase's room and stops just outside to listen.

"No father…not coming…back…hate you…hate…you…" Chase's angry whisper fades into nothingness as he rolls onto his other side; his mind not finding as much rest as he had wanted. In truth he's not tired…just mentally exhausted by having survived the cold battle of wits with his uncaring father.

He hears some shuffling and looks up to see House watching him in concern. "Did I snore?"

"No," House replies simply as he enters the room and eases himself down at the foot of the bed. "Figured you wouldn't be able to sleep much."

"Keep replaying the same scene over and over in my head. Can't seem to let it go," he huffs as he slowly sits upright in bed and looks at House with a heavy frown. "Do you think he's still here?"

"Wilson said…via the social media…whatever that your f…Dr. Chase left the conference muttering something…probably an obscenity or two in my name, hopefully on his way to the airport. And don't say sorry…I didn't expect him to play nice even to the bitter end. Wouldn't be in his cold character."

"He never loved me," Chase admits sadly as House offers him a sympathetic nod. "I kept asking myself why…what had I done so wrong? Why me? Why didn't he want to love me? I tried to always obey him and do what he said…learn my place and…"

"You never did anything wrong. Your place was to be at his side as a precious child…he never got that. It wasn't you…it never was. Sorry."

Chase's lips slightly purse as he offers House a small smile. _Did he really say he loved me earlier? My father never said that…no matter what…even when I was sick or…or anything. _

"Come now. Time for some soup. How are you feeling?"

"A bit…tense and a bit light headed. Somewhat queasy."

"You've had a very trying day and don't have any food in your stomach. Come have a bit of soup and bread and then rest."

Once again, Chase doesn't argue, he nods okay to House and then slowly slides out of bed, thankful that the shakes had left and his nerves had somewhat calmed. House makes a real point to not bring up the conference while Chase is eating so as not to disturb his stomach further and rebuild his agitation, instead he keeps the topic of conversation on the medical case from earlier in the day – Chase getting through the small bowl of soup without incident.

But after supper the queasiness in his stomach doesn't subside and he politely excuses himself from the table, slowly limping back to his room to change into something to wear to bed; his foot sore and not wanting any pressure on it.

"I think I just need…to sleep," he tells House as he slumps back into bed. House's hand rests against his forehead; his brow furrowing a few seconds later. "What?" Chase asks in wonder.

"You're warmer than you should be but it could be from nerves. Just relax and I'll go clean up a bit."

Chase's eyes close in an attempt to get the pounding in his head to subside but about half hour later things take another turn – this time for the worst.

"Robert?" House calls out from the kitchen as he hears rushing down the hallway and then pokes his head around the corner just in time to see Chase duck into the bathroom and throw up. "Oh no…" he gasps as he hurries toward the bathroom.

"Feel…sicker," Chase wheezes as he remains hunched over the toilet seat, both hands on the seat itself and his body gently convulsing. A small bowl of soup and a few bits of bread come up, Chase whispering 'I'm sorry' as House flushes and then turns on the cold water.

"You're burning up," House mentions as he notices the sweat stain on Chase's grey tee-shirt. He dampens a cloth and then cools Chase's face, brow and neck, helping him remove his tee and then wiping the sweat with a dry cloth. "We'll leave that off for now."

"I need…to lie down," Chase moans as he clutches his stomach; his chest and head on fire.

House helps him to bed and then lie down on his side, with his head propped up slightly so he wasn't completely vertical. But just as he helps lift his legs onto the bed, his eyes drop down to the cut on his foot and his throat catches. His fingers quickly zoom for the soiled edge of the bandage and gently press down; Chase's lips uttering a painful gasp as some pus and fluid escape the angry wound.

"Oh no…" House whispers as he slowly removes the bandage and then looks at the festering cut and up at Chase's pale expression. "The cut…it's getting worse. It's infected and I think it might be more serious than we thought."

Chase's eyes slightly flutter as his head slumps back down on the pillow.

"Robert? Robert!"

* * *

**A/N:** and…*exhale* oh lots of angsty goodness in this one! Of course it wouldn't be easy at first for either House or Chase but I wanted them to have the BIG TALK and have lots of emotion flying around and being expressed. House had to tell Chase the truth and be firm and in the end be the father and Chase…ah I had to get a spontaneous hug in there b/c he realizes that House does care for him and that will become even more apparent as we go along. and for those of us that have stepped on a pesky barnacle know the damage they can do! this won't be too severe but enough for some Daddy!House TLC! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	30. Never Let you Down

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 30 – Never Let you Down**

* * *

"Got…cha…" Chase whispers as his eyes open and he looks up with a weak expression. House's lips utter a small growl but they go into full blown panic mode again when Chase's eyes flutter once more.

"Robert…that's not funny," House states as he gently but firmly taps Chase's cheek and the younger man's eye open. "If you're doing this to make me feel guilty… it's…not funny. Robert!"

"It's…kinda funny," Chase replies as he looks up at House with a small smirk. "Feel…warm."

"I know. I don't want to sound like an alarmist but I'm going to get Wilson to bring some antibiotics just in case. Taking you to the ER we run the risk of you getting staph and I don't want to take that chance. Just rest now."

Chase mumbles something incoherent as he tries to roll onto his side. House's hand feels along his damp spine, reaching for a soft, dry cloth to wipe the sweat away before it can cool him down too much. His body gently shivers and House is quick to pull the blanket over his bare skin to keep whatever body heat he can muster to help him fight the infection.

"Feel…warm," Chase mutters as he turns back to House, House's hand resting on his forehead and then gently caressing his cheek. "Don't…go…"

"I'm staying right here until you are well enough to get up and walk to the bathroom on your own without falling over."

"Really?" Chase asks in wonder. _I was just asking but…but he's actually going to stay? But I'm sick…_

"All night if I have to. It's what parents…or would be parents do for their children and like it or not…I've come to think of you…as my…son."

House somewhat struggles with the words as he hadn't expected to offer such a heartfelt confession to Chase when he was in such a condition. But those few tender words are exactly what the younger man _wants _to hear and his eyes instantly water.

"Son? Me?"

"Just don't tell anyone. Except Wilson…although he has this annoying habit of knowing stuff right from the start. Maybe because I tell him," House openly muses as he offers Chase a tender smile. "That's why it um…it scared me when you ran. I thought I lost you again."

"It's all I know how to do…don't want to be a burden. So I leave."

"I want you to promise me you'll never run again. No matter what…we face everything head on together…father and son."

Chase looks at House in utter shock. _Did he say…father…AND…son? _"But…"

"No. No arguments. Father and son. We fight our demons head on…together. And we'll be stronger for it."

"You want that?"

"I do. Do you?"

This time Chase's eyes water and all he can do is nod in agreement before uttering a small yes.

"My boy…just rest now," House whispers as he dries a few tears. "I really want you to rest. Your body needs some strength to fight off the infection."

Chase looks at House in mild disbelief; his mind still trying to come to terms with the fact that House wanted to call him – his boy…his son. _He…called me son?...he views me as his son?...really?..._but Chase's mind starts to race with all kinds of emotions. _He came after me…he fought for me…I'm sick and he…he kissed my forehead but…but he's still here? He's not leaving. I've longed all my life for a loving father and now…now I have one. Me. _

House looks down at Chase with a worried gaze; his fingers resting on his pulse and feeling his alarm starting to rise at the tempo of the younger man's vein. _A barnacle cut is no laughing matter…silly boy he…_House's mind starts and then stops; knowing he can't fault Chase at all for being so emotionally distraught and mentally distracted that his own personal wellbeing was pushed aside. _Robert knows the water…the beach…the landscape…the hidden dangers…he was distracted…_damn you Rowan! House curses once more as Chase's lips utter something rather incoherent.

House pulls his phone and quickly texts Wilson, giving him a very brief report and asking him to hurry over with the necessary antibiotics. As he remains at Chase's bedside, his mind can't help but replay all the things that Rowan said about his son and then what Chase said about his father's observations about his own defensive words.

_He might have never physically beat his child but he hurt him deeply…maybe more so. A bruise can heal. Years of feeling unloved and unwanted scar for life. _

Once Chase is asleep, House very carefully gets up and leaves the room, texting back to Wilson before he reenters the kitchen to put away the remnants of dinner. But it's only about ten minutes when he hears Chase's body convulsing once more and hurries back into the room just as Chase's body doubles over the bed and he throws up some last bits of food and bile; some getting onto the floor but some into the small bucket that House quickly provides.

"Sorry…" Chase wheezes as he slumps back into place, his face flushed and damp and his heart racing. "House…I'm sorry for…making a mess."

"Blame the barnacle. They're evil," House states simply as he starts to clean up the mess. But just before he's about to go he looks at Chase's expression and frowns. "Nothing to be sorry for."

"Are you here…because you want to be?" Chase's voice cracks upon asking; House's heart sinking.

It wasn't that he didn't trust House's earlier words, it was that he longed to hear them again – having grown up, as his father said knowing his place; having a happy life if he did what was told but only to his father's liking. He would ask his father for even the smallest bit of affection, his father saying if he _earned _it – he'd know. It was a cold, lonely, miserable way to grow up and he wished it could have been different but it wasn't. However, he has the opportunity now to make the younger man feel loved as he so desperately needs and to him it wasn't a burden at all to reassure him of that.

"Yes…and because you want me to be here," House tells Chase as his body starts to gently shiver once more. He pulls the blanket up to his shoulders, covering his bare chest and telling him to just rest so his body can continue to fight. "And ducky wants you here too," House smiles as he places the little yellow toy atop Chase's chest.

Chase's lips can't help but twist upward as his hand snakes out from under the covers and snatches the little toy, bringing it under the covers with him and holding it close. House can only smile fondly for a few seconds before his hand returns to Chase's forehead and his concern instantly flashes back up – _fever's still too high. _

A few minutes later a knock is heard at the door and House looks at Chase's sleeping expression and carefully gets up and heads for the front door.

"How is he?"

"Sick," House replies in a hushed tone.

"And you?" Wilson asks in concern.

"Sick," House states flatly as he looks at Wilson squarely. "I just…"

"No…how are you?" Wilson asks again as he stops House from moving past him; his concern for his best friend thick in his tone.

"I don't think I've ever felt hatred toward someone as much as I did today toward Rowan Chase. My old man might be jealous," House softly smirks. "Seeing Robert standing there…all he wanted was a kind word…some kind of fatherly acknowledgement but that bastard…all he did was mock and belittle and…yeah I'm fine."

"Sure," Wilson replies in a low tone, knowing now wasn't the time to keep pressing the issue.

"Do you have the antibiotics?"

"Yeah…right here," Wilson replies as House takes the small bottle and syringe and hurries into Chase's room; Wilson watching in silent wonder. House punching Rowan had been all over social media and he knows he'll have to deal with Foreman on it but seeing how heart sick he is over the younger man is almost more amazing.

Wilson hovers in the doorway and watches as House gently pulls the covers back to expose Chase's cut foot and then carefully examines the wound. "Looks…bad."

"It's still very infected but this should help," House replies as he readies the syringe of antibiotics and gently rouses Chase. "Robert, I'm going to give you the shot. Just lie still."

Chase gives House a small nod and then looks up to see Wilson who nods in return. After that his eyes close and he falls back to sleep; House and Wilson heading into the kitchen, House making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Foreman's pissed huh," House mentions as Wilson nods and puts some sugar into his coffee.

"They'll help him fight the infection in his system," Wilson tells House; drawing his gaze away from the hallway that leads to Chase's room back to him. "I'm glad you found him before the infection got worse."

"For a time there I uh…I honestly thought he didn't want to come home. When I found him at the beach…sitting on the log alone in the cold, about to rain…he didn't want my jacket or my help…damn boy was freezing but he…he was so hurt and broken and just wanted to know why I went to see his father. The pain in his eyes…it killed me to see that. "

"But you obviously convinced him."

"All he wants is love…just to be loved. That's all he's ever wanted from his father…to feel loved and wanted as any child would. His father never gave it…said he had to know his place. His place…damn bastard," House grumbles as he takes a sip of his coffee. "I love him," House admits as he looks up at Wilson's knowing expression.

"I know you do."

"Couldn't fool you. That's…unnerving."

"You're pretty good at hiding your emotions from others but I know you too well. The look of concern when someone teases him, or a protective glance when someone even says the slightest hurtful or threatening comment…but he relishes it also and that's good. It's reciprocated and you both need that. I know he cares for you."

"He's so confident in his medical abilities but when it comes to personal stuff…relationship stuff…he's a child. He's a frightened little boy…I think it makes me want to protect him even more."

"Which is why…you punched out…his birth father."

"Shoulda hit him with my cane," House retorts sourly as he takes another sip of his strong coffee and then looks back up at the hallway. "The way that man spoke…so patronizing and condescending…the way I talk to Taub…" he pauses with a small smirk.

"Somehow I don't think your comments will ever be taken as hurtful or maliciously received as they were for Robert."

"His own son. And then he makes this job offer…"

"What?"

"Oh I'm sure just to stick it to me," House replies with a heavy sigh as Wilson looks at him in concern. "But I told him to stick it and Robert said he did to," House concludes with a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

"Robert will not go back to his father," Wilson tells House firmly. "You know that right?"

"I…I do but…but part of me knows that Rowan will always have the monetary means to lure his son back to Melbourne. The other side of the world," House admits miserably.

"If he wanted his father's money he would have left for the land down under the morning after he was forced to sleep in the streets. Love comes before pride and that's what he wants…what he gets here. He'll stay."

House can only offer Wilson a strained smile, his mind and heart wanting so desperately to believe it but something still…far in the back of his mind, terrified that he'll give in to the monetary offering and leave.

"Go check on him and I'll make us dinner."

House doesn't argue, instead he slowly gets up from his chair and heads into the hallway. Just as he passes by the table, he notices Chase's phone buzzing and despite knowing he shouldn't, he can't help but see if it's a message from his horrible father. It's not.

"Jimmy," House whispers as he glances at the name on the text message and then opens it.

_'Hey Robert. Do you still want to come to the house-warning on Saturday? My cousin's a nut but I might be able to con the host into turning on the karaoke machine. Might be fun. Lemme know. –Jimmy'_

Since he likes Jimmy and knows Chase does too, House takes a chance to text back, not wanting Jimmy to feel that Chase is purposely ignoring him and ruin a good friendship; one he hopes will last a long time.

_'Jimmy. It's. Dr. House. Robert cut his foot on a barnacle and has gotten a bit of a fever and infection. I have given him antibiotics and he's sleeping. He should be okay in a few days. Sorry he'll hafta miss the party as I know he wanted to go. He told me. I'm sure he'll be in touch in a few days. – House.'_

Hoping that satisfies all parties involved, House places the phone back on top of the slim hallway table and enters Chase's room. He slowly eases himself back down onto the foot of the bed, Chase's body gently stirring but not fully awakening.

_'You'll come back begging…know your place…House is very protective…STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!'_

"No!" Chase's voice hoarsely calls out as his watery eyes snap open and he struggles to get upright.

"It's okay," House tries to soothe as he helps Chase lie back down; his body still uncomfortably warm to House's touch. "Nightmares…"

"My father…he hurt you…said…was my…fault…" Chase wheezes as he tries to spit up some bile. "My…fault," he looks up at House with a near wild-panicked expression.

"My boy…he's not going to hurt me and you won't have to feel guilty about anything. You need to lie back down and let your body use the antibiotics to fight the infection," House replies tenderly as Chase's weary frame slumps back down.

"But…" Chase tries to protest as his face flushes further.

"I think I need some ducky duct tape," House gently quips as Chase's brow slightly unfurls. "Rest now. If your father wants to come at me he'll have to get through Wilson first."

"I heard that!" Wilson calls out from the kitchen, making Chase's face relax completely.

"Your father is a loud mouthed blowhard…he's a cold hearted bastard, but he's not a killer," House states in truth as Chase finally settles back down. "You need to put that out of your mind. Find a surfing memory and focus on that. Find a happy memory and focus on that. Ducky…" House mutters as he pulls the blanket up over Chase's shoulders once more.

Chase silently watches as House slowly gets up and then starts to look at the cut on his foot. The dark reddish tinge around outside of the wound was slowly starting to subside; happily signaling to him the antibiotics were working. But he wasn't out of the woods just yet and until the wound wasn't warm and painful to the touch, he'd be concerned.

"I'm going to check back a bit later and see how your stomach is feeling and if you can take in something small like a cracker. But you might have also caught a flue, in which case as you know you'll just toss it all back up," House tells Chase before he drifts back into tormented sleep.

House leaves the door open, but turns off the hallway light so as not to disturb Chase to much but wanting to be able to hear him in case he's in distress once more.

"How is he?"

"The drugs are working – slowly," House answers as he slumps down into a kitchen chair and then offers a somber stare at the plate of food before him. "I feel guilty eating when Robert can't."

"He'd never fault you that," Wilson mentions in a hushed tone. "And you need your strength to take care of him."

"It's good," House states in truth as he slowly picks at the food. They quietly chat a bit more about the day and all that transpired, both of them a bit worried that Rowan Chase will try something – but mostly toward his son and in the way of an even bigger condescending bribe.

After supper, House goes back to check on his boy while Wilson cleans up the few dishes, something being put aside for Chase just in case he wakes up later and wants to attempt another round of eating.

Chase's aching frame rolls onto his side, his mind racing and his body a mixture of hot and cold; the infection inside angrily switching between both moods. He clutches the little toy in his grasp, thinking first about that simple but loving moment with his mother…then a moment of him surfing without any cares in the world and the last happy memory was when House told him he was wanted. His sleepy eyes open to see House sitting by the edge of the bed, this time in an easy chair and quietly reading.

Then he slips back into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later Chase's eyes slowly awaken once more; the room darker than before and the sound of hushed voices no longer heard. He surmises that Wilson had gone home and perhaps House had already gone to sleep. So feeling the need to go to the bathroom he decides to try to get up on his own; ducky instantly going onto the bedside table to wait for his return.

Knowing he has to take it easy, Chase's legs slowly swing out to the side of the bed and hang over, his arms slowly coming to his sides and then back as he tries to push himself upright. "Bloody hell…" he softly curses as he tries to sit upright. The room instantly starts to spin and his stomach seizes but he knows he has to move fast. But with his foot infected he has to hobble and the extra movements, make him dizzier.

And as soon as he rounds the corner, the dizziness intensifies and he starts to falter. A small cry escapes his lips as he crashes to the ground; sets of footsteps instantly heard nearing his location.

"Robert!" House exclaims in haste as he rounds the corner and stares in horror at the younger man sprawled on the floor. "Wilson, help me get him up. Where were you going?"

"Bathroom…didn't want to wet…the bed," Chase admits sadly as he looks at House with a heavy frown. "Please?"

"Of course."

The request was certainly valid and in order to preserve his dignity, House knows he has to help him complete his task.

"Didn't mean…to disturb you."

"We were watching some lame documentary," House groans as he and Wilson each take an arm and help him to the bathroom.

"It was on the sea anemones and it was interesting," Wilson argues back in his defense. "Better than the Kardashians."

"At least you can mock them!" House retorts. "Hard to pick on an anemone!"

Chase's lips offer a small smirk as he tells them he's okay to go on his own and both older men turn and leave the bathroom, the door staying open half way just in case. After he's done, Chase gently douses his face with cool water and then tries to look down at his foot.

"It's still bad," House's voice pulls his gaze upward as he holds onto the edge of the sink. "Come on young man…back to bed for you."

Chase easily complies, his body yelling at him for already standing up too long. So he allows Wilson and House to help him limp down the hallway – his mind urging him to not put pressure on his foot until it was all healed. He slumps back down into bed and looks up with a groan. "Hate…being sick."

"Yes doctors make the worst patients. As soon as your body feels normal and your foot shows vast signs of improvement I'll chance food and then we'll get you into the living room to watch some TV."

Chase knows that's the best medicine so despite his inner restlessness, he pulls the covers back up to his shoulders and looks up with a heavy frown. "Thank you."

House only offers a kind smile as his fingers offer a tender stroke on his cheek; Wilson smiling fondly at the parental gesture before he heads back into the living room. "Part of me is still sorry I went to see him but the other part now knows that I have insight into what you had to endure growing up. It's not that I didn't believe you…more like I didn't want to believe you. Didn't want to believe anyone would be that cruel to you for no reason. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what love is…I don't know how to love…I don't."

"Well if I call you a liar will you be offended?" House counters; drawing an instant soft smile to Chase's flushed lips. "I guess we're kinda in the same boat that way. But…I think we're both learning as we go and that's what counts most."

"We're a family," Chase states simply as House nods his confirmation.

"We are," House agrees as his hand touches Chase's forehead once more. "Still warm. The heat intensity has gone down but not like it should for you to be up and around. Whatever you need just ask."

Chase looks at him with a small frown but before he can offer something further, House quickly cuts him off, "you'd do the same for me. That's what family's do; they take care of each other."

The younger man's eyes silently water in the corners and a single tear escapes, quickly brushed away by the older man's fatherly touch. "Always had…to take of myself."

"I know. But not anymore," House assures him with a warm smile. "I know after the past days trying events it might take a bit of time for you to really believe that but you will. See…ducky agrees with me," House lightly smirks as he hands the little toy to Chase's waiting grasp, allowing him to pull it back under the covers. "A few more solid hours rest and then we'll try some tea…or something."

"Okay," Chase agrees softly as his eyes close once more.

House whispers goodnight and then leaves the room, hoping to rejoin Wilson for another hour or two before they call it a night. But just before he's about to enter the living room, he stops dead in his tracks as a knock at the door is heard.

House turns, his eyes zooming toward the door and his mind starting to race.

_Who's….there?_

* * *

**A/N:** oh lots of angsty goodness and father/son bonding as well as House/Wilson b/c we love them too! Besties all around! A few more emotional confessions for both House and Chase and that will only continue to cement their family bond and strengthen it. but who's at the door? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	31. Who Matters Most

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 31 – Who Matters Most**

* * *

At first House's mind urges him not to open it, warning him that it might be Rowan back for round two. _How does he know where Robert lives? His address is still listed with the clinic in his HR file – you know that because you looked! _Knowing that to be true, House takes a few hesitant steps toward the door, takes a deep breath and then pulls it open. At first his expression is stern but instantly softens when he stares upon a friendly face.

"Jimmy?" House asks in surprise. "Please…come in," his brain finally supplies him the correct words to speak. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to stay too long but I brought some tea for Robert," he hands House the small brown baggie.

"Traditional Chinese medicine?" House's brows arch in amusement as Jimmy nods in agreement.

"Gotta live to the stereotype sometime right?" Jimmy counters in a low tone. "It won't agitate the stomach or impede the antibiotics but it'll help keep away the nausea. How is Robert?"

"He's…resting. I gave him a shot of antibiotics and it seems to be working…slowly. Thanks for this."

"Sure. Well…tell him I said I hope he gets better soon."

"I will," House answers slowly as he watches Jimmy turn to leave. "Jimmy."

"Yeah."

"You're a good friend for him," House simply states. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Okay. I'll text him tomorrow."

House closes the door and then leans against it, trying to get his heart rate to calm and watching as Wilson's inquisitive gaze is finally spotted. "Thought it was…Rowan. Back for round two."

"Think he didn't want to get a cane in the face," Wilson retorts lightly as House finally leaves his spot by the door and heads for him.

"He brought Robert some tea," House whispers as he pokes his head into Chase's room and looks at Chase asleep on his side, a peaceful expression adorning his slightly flushed face. "I'm glad he's at peace."

"Are you?" Wilson asks in concern as House looks at him with a weary expression. "You look like you're about to fall over. Why don't you just go and rest and I'll take care of that."

"Heard those words before," House gently smirks as he pulls away from the door and then heads into the kitchen, Wilson slowly following. House actually takes Wilson's advice by handing him the small bag of loose leaf tea and slumping down into a nearby kitchen chair. "When I found him at the beach…alone and shivering…he was so lost and angry…but he's always ran, it's what he knows. I was angry but when I saw him turn and look at me with that defeated look…I've never felt…such pain. And knowing I caused some of it…it nearly killed me."

Wilson's hand rests on House's shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze before he pulls back and then heads for the sink to fill the kettle with water to boil. "He needed you to come after him. Like you said…he's always ran, only when he did," Wilson pauses as he looks back at House, "he's never had anyone come after him. Never had anyone prove that he's loved and wanted. You showed him that today."

"Holding him…felt odd and right at the same time," House confesses softly as he rubs his weary face. "I need him to get better."

"He will," Wilson assures House as he takes a whiff of the tea. "Whoa…what is this stuff?"

"Chinese medicine," House lightly smirks. "You know what they say…what's good for you never tastes or apparently smells good."

"Well then this must be a cure all," Wilson retorts in sarcasm as he notices House's eyes struggling to keep awake. "You're exhausted."

"It's early and Robert needs me."

"You're emotionally exhausted. He's asleep so now would be a good time to get some rest…even a few hours would help. I'll put this aside and make it for later."

"I can manage."

"Wasn't really asking," Wilson gently smirks as he gestures with his head for House to go get some sleep. "A few hours. I promise I won't leave until you wake up…so if he needs something I can help. You know I do have _some_ medical training," he concludes in sarcasm.

"You're right…"

"As usual," Wilson interjects as House offers a dry expression. He watches his weary best friend take his leave and then slowly heads down the hallway to Chase's room and checks on the younger man.

But Chase's sleep isn't to be peaceful as his mind offers him yet another tormented image of his father openly mocking him as he stands in the middle of the conference with all fingers pointed at him and everyone laughing.

"No!" Chase's voice sputters as his watery eyes open. This time a strange face comes into view but when his eyes finally focus he slumps back down in relief. "Wilson…"

"House is trying to get a few hours sleep," Wilson tells him as he kneels down by Chase's bedside and feels his forehead. "Still feverish. The antibiotics are helping but it'll take time."

"I know," Chase tries to swallow. "My mouth…is so dry."

"I'll get a few ice chips. I just don't want you to throw up again. Just let me check your foot."

Chase offers him a silent nod and watches as Wilson nears the end of the bed and slowly pushes back the covers; the wound on the foot was still angry looking and his outward wince makes Chase's expression droop. Wilson presses down on the edges a bit, eliciting a soft moan from the younger man and offering a hasty apology and something along the lines of not telling House.

"Still a bit warm and some pus still comes out but it's not as bad as when House first told me about it. You won't be walking on it for a few more days at least…you know you have to leave the wound open so it can drain and dry."

"I know. House…punched my father," Chase states in a small tone as Wilson looks down with smile and nods.

"And was very proud of himself for doing it. But from what I heard he earned it. I just hope you don't listen to any of his mean words."

"Trying not to…." Chase gently gasps as Wilson leans in closer.

"Robert?"

"Just a small…stomach cramp," he winces as his damp brow produces a few more beads of sweat. "Hurts."

"I know. But I can't take the chance of offering you food and you possibly throwing up again."

"I know…then the antibiotics might come…up to," Chase states with a hint of delirium.

Wilson watches him sink back into a restless sleep and frowns as he takes his leave. He enters the hallway and notices House hovering in the doorway to his bedroom. "He'll be fine."

"I can't sleep…not when he's in such distress," House admits with a heavy yawn.

"Try for at least one more hour. I have a few papers to finish up," Wilson tells House in a kind but firm tone. "If you're up all night with him it won't be good for either of you. He'll be fine. I promise."

House knows Wilson's logic to be true and so turns and trudges back to his bed and sinks into it. His rest-deprived frame actually allows him a few solid hours at which time he gets up, says goodnight to Wilson and then heads for Chase's room.

As much as he hates to wake his boy, he has to check the wound and so gently pushes back the covers and examines the cut on the bottom of the soft sole. It was still warm to the touch but the edges were starting to lose their reddish tinge…something that was very visually evident only a few hours earlier. He would have to keep it clean, open and elevated a few more days but after that should make a full recovery.

When House pulls the blankets back down, he looks up to see Chase silently watching with wide wondering eyes.

"I think you'll keep the leg," House lightly quips; Chase's face creasing into a soft smile. "Although I'm sure I could get my hands on a good metal one."

"Not wood?" Chase retorts as House eases himself down on the bed beside him.

"Attracts termites," House smirks as Chase's lips crease upward. "Need to get you some surf shoes," House casually states as he pushes back a few damp strands of hair.

"Had a pair one…time…yellow," Chase tries with a wince.

"What happened?"

"Shark…ate them…"

"Shark…Robert?" House asks in haste as Chase's arms wrap around his stomach. "Cramps?" House's pitch rises as he looks at Chase in worry; Chase nodding in agreement.

"Wilson…said…I can't ….eat."

"He's a slave driver," House retorts as he helps Chase settle back down. "You tried the ice chips?" He inquires as Chase nods once more. "Okay…you didn't throw them up. I'll get you a few saltines and some tea…just a few sips here and there to…" House's voice pauses as Chase works through another painful gasp. "Hate to see you like this."

"My fault…right?"

"Still need that ducky duct tape I see," House huffs as Chase tries to offer a smirk. "Well walking on barnacles does come with consequences and you won't be doing that again," House states in a kind but fatherly tone; something the younger man needs to hear. House takes his leave and then enters the kitchen, putting a very small amount of the tea to brew and then finding a few plain crackers with salted tops; knowing that Chase's body is craving the electrolytes. "Damn…out of Gatorade," he huffs as he puts that down on a small grocery list he's sure he can con Wilson into picking up for him the next day.

When he returns to Chase's room, the younger man is trying to sit up and within seconds he's at his side. "I feel…so depleted," Chase confesses as he slumps down against the pillow, his body somewhat propped up and the little ducky resting on his belly.

"You are. Now this tea…well Jimmy dropped it off and…"

"Jimmy was by? You told him?"

"Figured best to tell your friend because the team will hear about it…Jimmy's a good man…a good friend for you. He was worried and brought by some tea."

"Smells…"

"Just take a few sips," House lightly smiles as one hand rests on Chase's damp back to steady him, the other on his elbow as he takes the small cup of now warmish tea.

"Actually…not bad," Chase replies in truth as he lets the liquid slide down his throat, entering his agitated stomach chamber.

"Jimmy said it shouldn't make you throw up," House informs him as Chase takes a few more sips. After he's done, House helps him pull on a dry tee-shirt and then rest back on the pillow. "Just a few bites and then suck on it until it dissolves."

Chase knows…in fact he's been the one many times instructing patients with nausea to do the exact same thing for their raging stomachs. But the fact that House wanted to help him and was doing so in such a loving and tender way, his heart can't relish it enough…that fatherly love would of course help him heal faster – especially emotionally.

"There…enough for now as we don't want to tempt fate too much," House instructs as he takes the small plate away. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Chase replies in truth as House pulls the light blanket up to his shoulders. "You're tired," Chase notes as House offers him a tight lipped smile.

"I'll sleep when I need to. Want me to read to you a bit?"

House doesn't have to hear Chase's answer as the younger man's facial expressions say it all, the eye brows rise, smile widens and his whole face silently replies 'yes' for his words. Before Chase has a chance to ask if House is sure, he watches the older man get off the bed, slowly leave the room and then return a few minutes later – book in hand. House settles on the other side of the bed, looking down with a kind expression and telling Chase to just close his eyes and rest.

Chase's mind latches onto the soft words being spoken by House…not really caring the subject but just finding solace in the comforting tone and the fact that House was there…so close when he was so sick…wanting to be near him and help him no matter what.

_'Father…can you help me?'_

_'You have the flue Robert and I cannot afford to be sick. Helen will help you.'_

_'But…she's a nurse. I want my father. I just want a hug or…will you read to me?'_

_'No that will keep you awake and you need to sleep.'_

House hears a small sniffle and looks down to see warm tears silently escaping Chase's eyes and his heart breaks. "Oh Robert," he huffs as Chase's eyes flutter open and he quickly tries to rub them dry. "It's okay, " House tells him in haste as he gently pushes Chase's right hand back down.

"When I was sick…I wanted a hug…something from my father…all he got was a stranger to look after me," Chase admits sadly as House's lips softly purse.

As much as House wants to scold him for getting himself flushed again and adding a bit more unnecessary heat to his already heated frame, he can't. Chase needs to confess his inner pain, especially knowing that the older man listening won't deride or think less in any way.

"He'll never hurt you again," House tries to comfort as his fingers tenderly brush Chase's flushed cheek. "Roll onto your side now."

Chase merely nods as he slowly rolls onto his side and then looks up at House with an adoring glance; the look of boyish innocence on his face warming House's heart instantly.

"You've made me want to love," House suddenly confesses as Chase's eyes widen. "I've never had a desire…in the past to have children and now…now I can't imagine my life without you. My boy," he whispers as he pushes some damp strands away from Chase's flushed brow. "Still need a haircut."

Chase's heart literally explodes with happiness…words unable to actually verbalize what it meant to have someone he actually cherishes…someone in a fatherly role tell him he was loved as if they were his own son. His eyes water. They can't help it. The feeling of being wanted is almost so overwhelming he almost doesn't want to believe it's true. _It is true…don't question…just cherish, you've waited your whole life to be loved by a father and now you are. Enjoy it, _his mind kindly reasons. And he does.

"Happy tears," Chase manages in a soft whisper as House dabs his eyes once more; his grin wide and heartfelt. This time he closes his eyes and nestles himself closer to House's legs, holding his ducky close and praying the fever breaks by morning so he'll be feeling better.

House's hand rests atop Chase's head for a few seconds, giving it a fatherly caress before he goes back to reading in a soft undertone. The younger man was so emotionally broken it was heartbreaking to see but at the same time his mind settles in the knowledge that there was hope…he was responding to love and it would soon condition his mind with the fact he was wanted and he would learn to just naturally reciprocate. But it made House feel good also to extend that love…inside it felt right. Robert was his son…and he'd damn anyone who would say otherwise.

XXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later Chase's eyes awaken, looking up to see House still beside him but asleep, the book resting on his chest and his reading glasses on the other small bedside table. He looks down at ducky and can't help but smile as he tries to gently shift to a different position, not wanting to wake House. That play fails.

"Robert?"

"Sorry…" Chase replies apologetically as he gently frowns. "Just shifting…to a better position."

"And you didn't throw up," House comments as he touches Chase's forehead. "Still warm but not as feverish. The antibiotics are working. As much as I want to fatten you up a bit I think we'll take it easy on the food for the next several hours."

"I actually didn't mind the tea," Chase confesses softly.

"Tell Jimmy that when he texts," House replies slowly. "I need some real sleep but…do you need to get up at all, use the bathroom?"

As much as he doesn't want to put any more burden on House, he needs to so offers a somewhat sheepish nod and then slowly sits up; House already on his way over to the other side of the bed to help. Chase waits a few seconds until the dizziness completely stops and then with help from House's strong grasp on his right elbow stands up, mindful not to put any pressure on his injured foot.

"I need to get you a cane with some waves on it," House comments as he helps Chase slowly limp down the hallway toward the bathroom; Chase's foot starting to throb a bit from putting all his weight on his heel. "I won't offer help but I will leave the door open."

As much as he'd like to hop on one foot, Chase knows the motion will make him sicker so offers House a soft thank you as they approach the toilet and sink and then watches House take his leave. Feeling his stomach tighten, Chase slumps down on the toilet and feels heat starting to wash over him, his mind racing with fear that he'll throw up the small bits of food he had taken in a few hours ago. But it doesn't. He washes his face with cold water and then looks up as House enters.

"I'm glad I didn't throw up," he confesses with a heavy sigh as he looks down at his foot. "Yuck."

"Yuck is right," House gently teases as he playfully tousles Chase's already messy locks. "Come on little boy, back to bed with you," House adds affectionately.

They slowly walk down the hallway and back into Chase's bedroom; House helping him lie down and settle back under the covers while he checks his foot. Satisfied that it was continuing to heal, House pulls the blanket back down and helps Chase take a few more sips of the tea as well as few more bites of the salted cracker and then rest. At Chase's urging he whispers goodnight and then heads for his own bedroom. But he only gets a few hours of solid rest before his mind tells him to go and check on Robert. And he does. Now with the younger man close by in case of distress, his mind can settle the rest of his frame and a few more hours of rest are achieved.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Wilson uses his spare key to enter the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him so as not to disturb the obvious rest time. He peers into Chase's room, expecting to only see the younger man asleep but instead looks in happy surprise at House asleep on the other side of the bed, Chase's frame tucked in close to House's leg as small boy would when needing to find security from a protective parent. In this case it was emotional security and it was more than welcomed and reciprocated.

He heads into the kitchen, gently depositing a few items onto the counter and smirking when he looks down at House's new grocery list with the heading '_Wilson's to do list' _. He picks it up and shakes his head before he tucks it into his pocket and then heads for the living room to read the morning paper.

House's ears pick up some soft shuffling in the other room and he quickly opens his eyes and looks down to see Chase peacefully asleep and he can't help but smile. The night wasn't without a few emotional interruptions but for Chase having House there help him through them made them a bit more bearable.

Chase's countenance wasn't as flushed and when his hand overs over the younger man's neck, delighted when the temperature emanating from it, isn't as high as it had been hours earlier; his breathing not as labored. As carefully as he can, he slowly gets up off the bed and heads into the kitchen to see Wilson.

"Morning. Did I wake either of you?"

"I'm a light sleeper. Robert's still sleeping and I'm glad. He had a rough night but thankfully kept down the little bits of food and tea. I think he should be okay for a light breakfast," House replies in truth as he slumps down into a kitchen chair opposite Wilson. "Rowan did a real number on him. Makes me wish he was here so I could punch him at least one more time."

"Careful what you wish for," Wilson deadpans. But after a few minutes of silence, Wilson's arm gently nudges his silent friend. "What's up? Do you actually think he'll come here?"

"No. Rowan Chase is a coward. Facing Robert on his turf…or mine would be his downfall and he knows that. No…I worry that he might try to…I don't know…I just worry."

Wilson offers his friend a strained smile. Of course he can't fault House for worrying, he had just made a huge emotional breakthrough and much like an adoptive parent was terrified the natural parents might…just might want to come and take their precious child away. And while he didn't worry or think for one minute that Rowan Chase would suddenly discover he loves his son and would want to do that for family sake – he worries that he'll want do it… - out of spite.

* * *

**A/N:** ah all the familial feels! A few more tender confessions and our little family is growing stronger and stronger each day. I'm still a bit tossed about Rowan making another physical appearance but hope you all liked to see Jimmy back and you'll def see him again real soon and of course always lots of Wilson tossed in there! Would love your thoughts on this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	32. Family & Friends

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 32 – Family &amp; Friends**

* * *

Chase awakens that same morning with a slightly pounding head and rapidly thumping heart. His stomach was sore from lack of food but his body didn't have the same feverish tingling feeling over it that it had the two days before and for that he's thankful – the antibiotics had done their magic.

He hears House and Wilson talking in the kitchen in low tones and then looks at the clock. He thinks back over the past at least intense twenty-four hours and how House had kept his word – he didn't leave him, even when at his worst he was there at his side, trying his best to nurse him back to health; putting his own personal welfare second place. His head slightly bows as he tries to find some reason to feel guilty, but instead his heart urges him to just cherish the feeling of being so wanted.

"We're really wanted," he whispers as he places the smiling toy back on his table and then slowly sits up; telling himself, slow movements today and if he doesn't get too worked up he might be able to eat something and keep it down. He twists his leg and tries to look at his foot, gingerly touching the infected area and relieved when he presses down and the pain is minimal and there is no more puss-filled liquid that threatens to escape; the infection was all but eradicated.

Chase steadies himself as he tries to stand and for the first time spies something that House had left behind that he could use – a hospital cane. But what really makes him smile and gives him an odd sense of belonging is wrapped around the ordinary frame is yellow duct tape with little smiling duckies on it. He grips the cane in his right hand and steadies himself before daring to take a step. At first his arm slightly trembles but he doesn't want to burden House if he's capable of getting to the kitchen on his own.

Both House and Wilson hear the soft shuffling and look up as Chase nears the entrance to the kitchen and then stops.

"Think I got the…hang of this," Chase mentions slowly as he slowly ambles over to the open chair that House quickly pulls out for him; easing himself down and then looking up at House with wide, adoring eyes. "I like the ducky décor."

"I like hearing you say décor," House retorts as Wilson slightly snickers; Chase unable to hold back a laugh either. "How are you feeling?" House's tone drops from that of jovial to serious in a matter of seconds.

"A bit lightheaded and…hungry."

"I think we can chance some pancakes and fruit. With tea."

"Actually I kinda liked that tea," Chase shrugs as House frowns and then touches his forehead. "Yes I'm in my right mind."

Wanting to keep as much pressure off his foot as possible, Chase's leg rises and rests on the last empty chair, Wilson inspecting the bottom while House prepares some food.

"Looks remarkably better. Fortunate."

"Quick thinking on House's part," Chase notes softly.

"More like parental paranoia," Wilson tosses back as Chase looks up with a smile and nods. The three of them talk about things in general, House careful not to bring up Rowan or the showdown at the conference – wanting to spare the youngest among the three of them any further emotional distress. A light breakfast of some pancakes and fruit is enjoyed and then Chase slowly limps into the living room where he's able to rest and watch a bit of TV.

But when House enters the living room about half hour later, he looks down to see Chase asleep and gently pry's the remote from his grip and covers him with a blanket; making sure his foot is still elevated. Wilson, along with the 'Wilson to do list' in his pocket takes his leave, with the promise to return for dinner with all the items on his list.

After that House heads back into the living room and sits down in his favorite reading chair, looking at Chase's innocent expression as he sleeps somewhat peacefully on the couch a few feet away. But about ten minutes later, he notices the younger man starting to get distressed and starts to read in an undertone. Chase's mind latches on to the soothing tone in House's voice and instantly his agitation settles and he's able to get a few more hours of solid rest.

XXXXXXXX

Chase awakens a few hours later, his frame a bit achy but somewhat settled from being get a few more hours of solid rest. He looks up to see House returning with a steaming mug of tea and purposely offers a small pout; signaling he'd like one too.

"Can't resist the pout," House replies softly as he playfully tousles Chase's already slightly mussed hair.

Chase slowly uprights himself, feeling a few dizzy pangs starting to take over and then quickly closes his eyes and rests a few seconds before reaching for the remote. He looks down at his propped up foot and can only frown before his mind retraces his steps to the fateful moment when he stepped on the nasty barnacle – his mind however, not concerned with his personal wellbeing at the time.

Then he recalls what transpired afterward – how House came looking for him and insisted that he come home and get some rest, put on dry clothes and try to heal from the trying day's events.

_'You need to come home…you want love…'_

He had tried to fight back saying he wasn't worthy…something he had been made to feel as a small boy but now…basking in House's growing warmth and affection makes him feel familial purpose and at ease; it's a feeling he hopes never leaves.

Just as House enters the living room, Chase's phone buzzes and he's quick to answer it.

"It's from Jimmy," Chase tells House in haste, wanting to put the older man's mind at ease in case he was thinking that it was his nasty biological father wanting to pressure him to take the lame offering.

"Tell him we all like the tea."

Chase sends the text and then chuckles when he holds up his phone and shows House, Jimmy's response – a large emoji making a choking face.

"He texted back a House-ism. Everything that's good for you tastes bad," Chase reads the text while House offers a small chuckle.

"Knew I liked Jimmy for a reason," House retorts as he hands Chase the steaming mug, telling him to sip it very slowly.

Chase takes the mug, and leans back in the couch, sipping the tea and happy that breakfast is staying down and that his stomach feels so settled. He looks over to see House watching him and gently arches his brows.

"I just want to make sure that you're …okay."

"I'm okay," Chase answers with a small frown as he looks back down at his tea. "I could have avoided this cut though…this injury. As soon as I stepped on the barnacle…I knew but I just…I should have known better."

"Yes you should have," House retorts as Chase's eyes literally widen. "Well you were expecting me to say no…it was okay you were distracted."

"Next time I'll wear surf shoes," Chase mentions quietly as House nods in agreement. The conversation turns toward surfing and Chase's mind settles; happy that House didn't bring up the tense showdown with his father. After he's done the tea, House instructs him to have another rest; House slipping into his bedroom to get a few things done while Chase sleeps peacefully on the couch.

About an hour later, House hears Chase muttering angrily in his sleep and slowly heads toward the living room, peering around the corner and seeing the younger man working himself into a needless sweat. Fists clenched, back and neck damp, brow dotted with beads of sweat, and cheeks flushed.

"Mmmmm," Chase groans as House's fingers rest on his heated brow. "Father…no…" Chase mutters in misery as his eyes fluttery but don't open. He suddenly awakens with a jolt, his body slightly thrashing about under the blanket but quickly settling as House's hand rests on his shoulder. "When…will they stop," Chase asks somewhat rhetorically as House settles down beside him.

"In a few more days," House replies with a small huff. "The past few days have been very raw for you. You can't rush it."

"Wish I could be up and about," Chase sighs as he slumps back in the couch, looking up at House with a small frown. "I have a good life…I know it could be…well I could have more…things but…"

"Are they important to you? Having a lot of material things?" House asks directly.

"Only when _he_ makes me feel like they should be important to me," Chase confesses sadly as House's fingers give his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Hence the nightmares," Chase admits sadly.

"And those will pass. You have a great life."

"I can't drive…here," Chase's lips purse as he looks up in defeat.

"Yet. But you will. And you have some great friends, a great job, a great place to live and let's not forget the most important – a great boss who loves you like a father," House concludes with a wide grin; Chase unable to do anything but smile and nod in agreement. "Think on those things whenever what's his name's negative voice comes into your head."

Chase closes his eyes and allows his mind to think on the things that House had told him and within seconds he feels his inner agitation starting to subside. _Of course House is right…he only wants what's best for me. _With that his mind settles into darkness and this time he's able to latch onto some happier memories and the next few hours of sleep are solid and restful.

XXXXXXXX

Chase awakens to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen; a hungry smile starting to adorn his features as he stretches and then slowly pushes himself upright. He looks at the cane and can't help but chuckle when he looks at the smiling ducky faces adorning the metal surface. _House makes this look easy, _his brain notes with a hint of humor before he starts to feel guilty. _He's been like this all his life…I need to be more careful and grateful and…more careful! _

"Smells good," Chase comments as he enters he kitchen; his expression one of blissful rest. "What is it?"

"Roast duckling," House retorts with a wink as Chase offers a mock horrified expression; House snickering as he gestures for the younger man to sit. "Roast chicken," House clarifies as he hands Chase a glass of water with a painkiller. "Let's see that foot."

Chase lifts his leg and props it up on the nearby stool, allowing House to get a good look at the bottom. He feels the pressure but the searing pain from two days ago is all but gone and nothing is secreted from the wound itself when House's fingers press in closer to the wound opening.

"A couple more days and then you should be able to bandage it up and get back to work."

"Just don't tell my boss," Chase looks up with a cheeky grin.

"Wilson will be here soon with a few things so why not go and freshen up a bit and I'll get things ready here."

Chase nods and then hops off the chair, slowly heading back to his room to put on something less…rumpled. He reaches for his lab coat to put it away properly but something falls out of the pocket and slowly sails to the floor – the offer card from his father and feels his breath catch.

_'Six figures…luxury car…penthouse suite…partner…'_

"And him as your Master."

Chase hears House's soft words, breaking into his morbid thoughts and looks up with a soft frown.

"My jailer," Chase adds as House nods.

"Even better," House states as he enters the younger man's bedroom. "He doesn't care about you…he cares about _owning_ you."

"I'm not interested in this," Chase replies sourly as he places the card on the table. "It wasn't a genuine offer. I doubt it even exists."

"Really," House states more than questions as Chase's mind searches back in time.

_'Father you made him a very big offer. Will he take it?'_

_'No. The offer wasn't real Robert. It was a bluff.'_

_'I don't understand.'_

_'I like to win. That's __all__ you need to understand.'_

"He only wanted to win…as if I was some piece of property," he huffs as he looks up at House with a crushed expression. "I was only ever property to him."

"_I_ want you to throw that away but _you_ have to want to also," House reminds Chase in a serious tone. "It's an empty bribe."

Chase looks up and for the first time sees…not worry or concern but…fear. _He's afraid I'll leave? Really? _"I'm not interested in an empty bribe."

_Don't read into the voice waver…_House's mind urges the older man who offers a supportive pat on Chase's back and then takes his leave, allowing him to finish what he was doing early – getting ready for dinner. Chase looks back down at the card, recalling his father's smug tone and then uttering a soft curse in the name of Rowan Chase.

As soon as he's dressed in a pair of dark sweat pants and sweater, Chase carefully limps back out into the hallway and pauses just as a knock is heard at the door. For a split second his mind races that it's his father…coming for round two and the promise of a restful evening would be shot to hell in the matter of seconds.

"It's Wilson!" House calls out from the kitchen, instantly dispelling any growing agitation.

With a relieved sigh, Chase heads for the door and slowly opens it, looking at Wilson and then in surprise at the person who was standing at his side with a friendly smile.

"Jimmy!" Chase exclaims as the young Asian man holds up a food offering.

"I can't claim them as my cooking. My mother made them. Homemade dumplings."

"Did I hear dumplings?" House calls out again as Wilson can't help but laugh and shrug.

"I found him standing outside about to buzz up."

"I don't want to intrude," Jimmy states in haste as Chase shakes his head and ushers him inside. "Just came to see how you're feeling?"

"Not intruding at all, we always have more than enough," Chase invites his friend into the aromatic apartment. Happy to have the company of his friend but also happy to invisibly thumb his nose at his father who said he had no real friends; Chase slowly limps toward the kitchen with Jimmy in tow.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Jimmy tells House as he offers him the warm plate of food.

"Friends are always welcome," House replies as he takes the food and gestures for Jimmy to take a seat.

"I'm on the mend," Chase informs Jimmy as the two younger men sit at the table, casually talking while Wilson helps House in the kitchen. "Thanks for the tea."

"Dr. House said you liked it. I think he was being kind."

"Actually I did," Chase answers in haste as Jimmy looks at him in surprise. "Would have preferred bubblegum flavor but…" his voice trails off with a small snicker as they both laugh – House tossing them a quizzical look.

"Inside joke?" House queries as both Jimmy and Chase look at him and nod at the same time. "Do tell."

"Well…it all started over…bubble tea," Chase looks at Jimmy in mock seriousness.

"And Robert thought the waitress said bubblegum tea. I think he was just trying to flirt with her," Jimmy wags his dark brows, making Chase's cheeks gently flush.

"Was she cute?"

"She was…actually yes, very," he admits somewhat sheepishly as his face warms further.

"So…do you know what bubble tea is?" Wilson dares to inquire.

"Yes," Chase deadpans as laughter ensues.

"So who did she look like?"

"Maggie Q," both Chase and Jimmy say at once and then trade wide grins. But both can't help but look at House who gestures to Wilson to look up the person in question on his phone and then gives his approval upon seeing the attractive actress's picture.

"I'm not intruding am I? I was just going to drop them off and…well Dr. Wilson ushered me in," Jimmy tells Chase in a quiet tone; the two older doctors still enamored with internet pictures.

"I'm glad you did," Chase answers in truth. "I was going a bit stir crazy. Will still be stuck here for a few more days but House's quick thinking helped it heal faster. How was the open house?"

"Boring," Jimmy replies dryly as Chase can't help but chuckle.

"No drunken karaoke?"

"I was very tempted to start them all off," Jimmy tosses back with a small chuckle as he watches House and Wilson heading to the table with some edible offerings. Without waiting to be asked, he quickly gets up and heads for his plate that had been warming on the stovetop. "Do you have any soya sauce Dr. House?"

"Jimmy…please call me House."

Jimmy looks at him in wonder and then at Chase who nods and looks at back at House and nods in agreement.

"Fridge. Second shelf on the right," House instructs.

"These smell great," Chase compliments as he hungrily loads about half a dozen onto his plate and then looks up to see House watching intently.

"My boy has his appetite back," House tells him in a warm tone as he gives him a reassuring smile. "That's a good sign."

The conversation around the dinner table is casual and non-confrontational, revolving around movies, actors, actresses, books and food in general. The meal is satisfying but House on a few occasions has to gently nudge Chase as a reminder to eat slow and just enjoy his meal and not upset his recovering stomach.

"What a great meal," Jimmy tells House and Wilson; Chase agreeing heartily.

"Who has room for dessert?" Wilson asks; three hands instantly shooting straight into the air. "Good thing I bought a cake then," he replies with a nervous chuckle as he pushes himself away from the table, Jimmy jumping up and offering to help.

"How are you feeling?" House asks Chase in a quiet tone.

"Stomach was uptight at first but I feel fine now. Very full," he admits readily as House offers him a tender smile. "Can I have some coffee?"

"I'll put some extra cream in it," House smirks as he gets up and heads into the kitchen, Jimmy returning with some dessert plates and forks in hand.

The dessert and after dinner coffee is once again slowly enjoyed, this time Chase taking his time and feeling no agitation at all once he's finished; looking at House with a satisfied expression. After dinner, the two younger men head into the living room, Chase slightly apologizing for having to sit with his leg up but Jimmy reassuring him it wasn't a big deal and then going on to tell him about the time he broke his leg on his first and last – only attempt at skiing. Jimmy tells him a few more amusing anecdotes; Chase unable to hold back a few chuckles at his sports-impaired friend.

"That's a very comforting sound," House says, as he pauses in his task and looks at Wilson with a small smile.

"Yeah…it is."

"Okay so next Saturday," Jimmy arranges with Chase as they slowly head for the doorway; the evening already late and Monday calling to most of them to get some rest and face the busy week head on.

"That'll be fun. I hope the weather cooperates," Chase comments as he opens the door. "Thanks again for coming by and for the food. Tell your mom the dumplings were great."

"I will thanks," Jimmy replies as he calls out goodnight and thanks again to House and Wilson and then Chase before taking his leave.

"You have a good friend there," Wilson tells Chase as he nears.

"I agree," Chase agrees with a kind smile.

"Goodnight," Wilson gives Chase a hug and then lets him head back to his bedroom while he and House slowly walk toward the elevator.

House returns, locking the door and then popping his head into Chase's bedroom just as Chase crawls under the covers, keeping his foot slightly propped up on the pillow with the blanket draped over for warmth.

"Supper's staying put?"

"Actually…I feel good. Tired but good," Chase answers as House arranges the covers over his shoulders. "And you were right."

"About what?"

"I do have a great life," Chase states as he looks up with a grin.

"Yes…you do. Goodnight my boy."

"Goodnight….dad."

This time it's House's turn to look at Chase in surprise; the younger man nodding in silent confirmation the title he just affixed on the older man. House's heart swells…beating a bit faster than normal and basking in the title that he had longed to hear. He wasn't ever going to pressure Chase to call him something that personal until he was ready. The time was now and it was right.

House turns off the light and heads into the hallway, pausing to look at an envelope on the table. At first panic fills him as his eyes affix on the address field and then narrow as they rest on the name – Rowan Chase. But as he lifts the simple white envelope to the light he notices the business card that Rowan had given Chase and although he didn't know the color, House's eyes discern a thick X through the offer – that was it. The return address was PPTH.

"I win," House whispers with pride as he places the envelope back on the table and heads for his bedroom – tonight they'd both get a restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** aww yay! *grins* I'm so glad you're all loving Jimmy as much as me and trust me you will definitely see more of him! a few more pivotal confessions from House and Chase and of course lots of father/son bonding. Always gotta get Wilson in there too! And is Rowan really gone? *evil grin* So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	33. An Emotionally Devestating Re-do

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 33 – An Emotionally Devestating Re-do**

* * *

"And so to diffuse the situation, you decided to punch Dr. Rowan Chase in the face," Foreman's exasperated tone resounds softer than expected in House's office the next day, Monday morning.

"Had it coming," House replies rather nonchalantly. "Hasn't the social media talked move on to what the Kardashian's were wearing…or wherever," House concludes with a small huff.

"Never known you to get that defensive about an employee," Foreman states the obvious. But inwardly House's mind winces, taking exception to the word 'employee' rather than something a bit more personal.

"Well…there's a first for everything. Is Dr. Chase making an issue about this against the hospital or me?"

"Actually…no," Foreman replies with a heavy sigh as House looks up in triumph. "Just…don't do it again."

"Hmm can't make that promise. Now on to actual business, here is the budget review," House hands Foreman the signed documents; his superior offering him a small headshake as House looks up with a wide grin. "Anything else?"

"Apparently…not," Foreman sighs as he closes the folder. "How is Robert?"

"The wound on his foot is healing and he'll be back up on his feet in a day or two."

"Doctor knows best," Foreman states as he turns to leave.

"Father knows best," House whispers with a proud smile as he turns back to the paperwork on his desk. When he had left early that morning, he had popped his head into Chase's bedroom, only to toss a fatherly gaze onto the younger man's sleeping form – not wanting to disturb him after so many restless nights. As much as he regretted leaving him home alone, his mind still jeering at the fact that Robert Chase is a grown man, he snuck out after leaving a note.

Something that Chase finds upon awakening.

_'My boy….had to get in early and meet the real slave driver – Foreman! I'll text a bit later but I want you to keep your foot elevated as much as possible today and don't open the door to any strangers! Papa duck.'_

Chase can't help but chuckle at the crude hand drawn duck wearing glasses and sporting a cane looking down upon a little duckling sprawled on its back looking up with a bandaged foot. Feeling his some gnawing hunger starting to pull at his insides, Chase slowly pushes himself out of bed, reaches for the cane and then slowly limps into the hallway, toward the kitchen.

He heads for the coffee maker, flips it on and then slowly ambles over toward the fridge, pulling it open but then pausing when he hears a knock at the door. For a few seconds tension grips his entire frame as he wonders who it could be.

_House? Wilson? – they both have keys. Jimmy? Could be…maybe he's not working today? _But that seems unlikely for his workaholic friend. So with some trepidation, Chase heads into the hallway and slowly limps toward the front door, his heart rate elevating with every single footstep.

He stops a few inches from the door and then dares to look through the peep-hole. _Oh no…_

"Robert?"

_How the hell did he find me? He can't…this isn't real…it's a figment of my…_

"Since Dr. House is at work, I'm assuming that's you looking back at me through the peephole?"

_How did he find me? Do I owe him anything? Do I have to open the door?_

"_Afraid_ to open the door?" Rowan goads. "Shall I huff and puff and blow it down?" Comes the light retort.

With some hesitation and doing so against his better judgment and knowing that'll probably get a small lecture from House, Chase's slightly agitated fingers rest on the lock, pull it open and then slowly open the door.

"Dr. Chase," Chase greets his father as coolly as he can. "What um…are you doing here?"

"Now it all makes sense why Dr. House was so defensive of you at the conference. Does he let you live here for free? Or maybe you earn your keep in other ways?" Rowan tosses out in mean sarcasm while Chase's face winces and his jaw grits.

"He's kind to me and I don't pay rent. What do you want?" Chase replies, feeling the need to justify himself, thinking that maybe his father might care but then reminding himself he doesn't and getting back on point; his mind starting to race with anger and resentment.

"What happened to you? After you tucked tail and ran from the conference you didn't seem in that bad of shape," Rowan states frankly as he looks down at the cane. "Not exactly hospital standard. Dr. House thinks of you as a child?" He snickers as Chase's mind seethes.

_YES! He thinks of me as __his __child, which is more than you did! _As much as he wants to say that he looks at his father's mocking grin and inwardly growls. "I didn't run!" Chase insists with a small huff as his cheeks slightly enflame; his stomach now tight.

But at the same time, he hears the phone ringing in the background and now worries what he'll say to House.

"Are you just here to…why are you here?" Chase questions.

"Not going to ask how I found your current hiding place?"

"Hiding?" Chase replies weakly as his stomach tightens further. "I'm not hiding!"

"Well I'm here because I had a hunch and just had to see if I was right. Part of me came to see if you had come to your senses and the other part…to see."

"I know why you're doing this…you're jealous!"

"Of what? My home is far grander than this…paltry apartment. Dr. House's job? You're joking right?" Rowan snickers as Chase's shoulders droop.

"No…jealous of me," he states in a small tone as Rowan's brows arch. _Of me father…of me being here…in his home…you're my father…don't you care? I'm injured and…don't you care? Another man wants to think of me as his son…don't you care? DON'T YOU CARE!_

"Of having a freeloader living with me? Why would I be jealous of that? Dr. House should have his head examined for letting you just mooch off him," Rowan slightly sneers as Chase's lips purse.

"Do you want to know where I was living before this!"

"Oh please…tell me another story Robert. Or how about the truth? Since I'm the only one here and not about to go and tell Dr. House your little secret," Rowan goads with smug smile. "Come on…tell me."

_Don't let him badger you into an emotional corner! He only wants to beat you down! He doesn't want the best for you! He doesn't care about you! Tell him to leave NOW!_

"Do I need to call security to have you escorted out?" Chase tries in a firm tone; the phone still ringing in the other room.

"Found your balls have you?"

"I don't need to take this from you. I might have in the past because I always thought…held out hope that one day you might _want_ to love me. But you don't. I don't want your offer. I don't want your money. And I don't want you here," Chase declares firmly; his heart about to tip the heart attack scales. "Now leave!"

"You always did make poor choices," Rowan chides as Chase's eyes narrow. "I see that hasn't stopped. Not sure who I feel sorrier for…you or Dr. House. Trust me, this won't last. I'm sure he views you as big a disappointment as I do."

_Just hold it together a few moments longer! _His mind commands as angry tears threaten to well in the backs of his eyes.

"Goodbye father. Take care of yourself. It's what you've always been best at!"

And with that Chase slams the door and locks it, leaning against the wall as his arms drop the cane and clutch his raging stomach as his eyes water. _STUPID! WHY DID YOU OPEN THE DOOR! STUPID! _His mind curses him over and over as he slowly starts to slide down the wall; his injured foot shooting out as he lands on his butt and then looks toward the door to see his father's shadow linger for a few seconds and then leave.

_He didn't stay to fight…he didn't fight for me…he…_

Chase hears the phone ringing once again and tries to push himself upright. But in doing so, he moves too fast and suddenly feels dizzy, his hand shooting out to steady himself against the wall. _Want…to throw up…_he inwardly laments; his stomach angry with agitation and wanting to toss up the leftover bits of supper from the night before.

And he does.

The phone continues to ring as he hobbles to the bathroom as fast as he can go and throws up into the toilet, pressing the handle but not all the way. Chase turns once more and then hurries into his bedroom, his head pounding and face damp and flushed.

"House…" Chase lightly wheezes as he clutches his phone and then presses the button.

_"Robert? Are you okay?"_

"Yes…was in…the shower…phone in the…bedroom," he gently gasps as he tries to control his breathing.

_"Are you okay?" House asks, his voice thick with concern._

Chase's mind latches onto the concern as warm tears escape; his eyes squeezing shut as he nods but doesn't answer.

_"Robert? What's going on?"_

"I'm…okay. Just was…in the shower…and ran," he manages with a small huff as he scolds himself for falling apart so fast. "How's…the team?"

_"Concerned. Should I come home?"_

"NO!" Chase practically shouts and then recants. "No. Sorry…I'm okay. I'm okay."

_"Okay. I'll check back later."_

Chase quickly hangs up and then touches his forehead; hot and clammy. _Just rest…your stomach will feel better…in an hour or two…just rest…_

But he can't…his mind is too anxious about the second showdown with his father in a few days. He replays the cruel words over and over and tries to reason on why he came there in the first place. _Just to be cruel? Maybe for House? No he said House was at work…just to be a jerk? _

"Stupid," Chase curses himself as he angrily as he rolls onto his side and tries to erase the memory of his father's mocking expression. But he can't. Instead he just lies there mentally berating himself for not listening to House.

_'Don't open the door to any strangers.'_

XXXXXXXX

"That's…not a good look for you," Wilson comments as he enters House's office about half hour later. "What's going on? Lose a patient?"

"No, it's Robert," House ponders seriously. "I uh…" he pauses as he looks at his phone. "I have to go."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but…he just lied to me and he sounded…in great distress. I'm going home."

"We have the senior staff meeting in an hour!" Wilson tries to protest as House gets up and then tries to push past him.

"Send my regards," House tosses back as he grabs his jacket and hurries out of his office. "My boy needs me."

On the drive home, House can't help but fear that Chase has had a relapse from the barnacle cut or perhaps just a bad flue as an aftereffect from his immune system being weakened; his mind not pondering the actual scenario. He reaches the apartment, pushing the door open and listening to the silence. Before he takes another step he notices the borrowed cane resting on the floor and his panic starts to build. He heads for Chase's bedroom and looks around the corner, his heart sinking as he sees his boy curled on his side with his back to the door.

House pulls back and quietly heads toward the bathroom, wanting to know if Chase did indeed have a shower as he had admitted. He frowns as he looks at the dry shower stall; his eyes then resting on the toilet and suddenly his mind races.

_He threw up? _House flushes the toilet and then hurries toward Chase's bedroom, worried that his boy might be suffering from something more serious.

"Robert?" House's soft voice is heard as he eases himself down onto the bed beside the younger man, his hand instantly feeling his neck and then forehead.

"I'm okay," Chase states in a small tone as he remains with his back to House.

"You threw up and you didn't shower. What's going on?" House inquires as he tries to turn Chase to face him. But Chase refuses to move; stubbornly keeping his back to House and making House purse his lips in concern. "Robert. Look at me now," House firmly but kindly demands. "Oh no…." House softly laments as Chase turns and looks at him with a sad look of defeat. "Are you sick?"

_You can tell House….you have to tell him your father was here. NO! He told me not to open the door and I did. I did this to myself._

Chase nods and then closes his eyes as he tries to roll away; House's hand still resting on his shoulder a few moments longer. _Tell him…tell House the truth. _Just as Chase is about to roll over, House mutters something about putting a few things away and then checking back.

Despite the pangs of dizziness, Chase pushes himself up and limps down the hallway, reaching the entrance to House's bedroom and then stopping to catch his breath, House looking up in surprise.

"I didn't mean…to lie to you."

"About what? What's going on?"

"I didn't listen…" Chase shakes his head as he remains fixed in place.

"Come here," House entreats as Chase stands still, his right foot slightly elevated. "What's going on?"

"You said… not to open the door…to strangers and…I did."

"Oh no…he was here? Rowan came here?" House asks in shock as Chase nods in misery. "Damn bastard…what did…come and sit down before you collapse," House entreats with a small snap in his tone before he shakes his head and then helps Chase limp over to the bed and sit down on the edge.

"You said…."

"Don't beat yourself up over that. It was spoken tongue in cheek," House huffs as he looks at Chase in concern. "Did you eat breakfast or was…that supper?"

"Supper," Chase answers stonily. "He came here to…he said I'm a freeloader and I trade sexual favors and…" Chase's voice breaks as House's fists ball. "I was going to tell him where you found me but he…he didn't care. He said it was made up and then I told him to leave or I'd call security."

House's hand rests protectively on Chase's shaking back and gives it a few tender strokes, his mind racing as to why any biological father would want to keep emotionally hurting his son the way Rowan Chase seems to relish in it.

"He was so mean. Why does he hate me so much?"

"I honestly don't know," House answers in truth; his brow heavily furrowed. "You're here because I want you here and he's jealous of that."

"He said he wasn't."

"You asked him?" House counters in surprise; Chase nodding in agreement.

"He…he laughed at the idea. I uh…ah it was stupid."

"What was?"

"I wanted him to say…he was jealous of me," Chase laments as he looks up in soft defeat. "I thought some part of him might…just might be jealous I was here."

"If you're jealous over someone, it means you still care about them. I'm sorry my boy…he never cared," House states in a firm but kind tone. "I wish I could say something better…take away the pain but I can't," House said as Chase does something somewhat surprising. He hesitates for a few seconds before he leans in closer, resting his head on House's shoulder, his arms still clutching his agitated stomach.

"I'm sorry you had to face him alone."

"Shouldn't have opened the door," Chase sighs as his body sags further into House's. "He was mean and just wanted…I don't know what he wanted. To prove himself right he said."

"His last hurrah," House whispers as his hand rests on Chase's forehead.

"I'm hot."

"So the girls say," House retorts as Chase's lips gently twist upward. "I want you to just lie here and let your stomach settle," House tells him, helping him lie back down on his bed and then covering him with a blanket; Chase staring blankly at the wall. "Close your eyes and let your stomach settle and then I'll make you something to eat."

Chase silently complies, closing his eyes and then burrowing a bit deeper into the covers; House giving him a kind but distressed glance before he stands up, turns off the light and then closes the door half way. He enters the kitchen, pours himself a mug of hot coffee before he flips off the machine for later and then texts Wilson.

_'Rowan was here. Damn bastard came just to browbeat my boy. Think it would be wrong to go after him?'_

But House doesn't have to wait long for his best friend to reply.

_'At the airport? If you get arrested, Rowan really gets the last laugh. –Wilson.'_

_'Can I lie in wait and jump him before then? I promise no one will find the body. –House.'_

He can almost hear Wilson snickering in the background as he pictures House leaping onto Rowan with his cane raised and beating him senseless before tossing his body into the river. But Wilson's right…if he did try to harm Rowan in public again, he could press charges and then he'd have the last laugh. Despite the fact House could offer in his defense he did it for Robert, he'd still end up losing. _Don't let Rowan win…just let him leave!_

_'I'll be at home today.'_

House puts down his phone, picks up his coffee cup and heads into the hallway, pausing in the entranceway to his bedroom to watch over his sleeping boy. But Chase isn't peacefully sleeping; his mind to restless to get some actual rest.

"He didn't even want to listen to my explanation…said it would be a made up story," Chase admits softly, his eyes still blankly fixed on the wall ahead.

House knows that Chase isn't really seeking an answer – he knows it already, Rowan Chase never cared about him; it was about proving his point – about proving him right.

"I don't know he…could think those things about me."

"I think he'd be that way to anyone," House replies as Chase finally lifts his head and looks up in sorrow. "He must have a very miserable life. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"Good to hear. Come have some breakfast," House gently urges.

"Breakfast? It's…mid-afternoon," Chase tries to argue in return. "I'm not hungry."

"No but you _need_ to eat. Come now."

"I…" Chase tries once more, his brain reminding him that the run in with his father, although about six hours earlier had left him depleted and he needs his strength. Not really wanting to wallow or allow his father to win any more than he fears he already has, Chase pushes himself out of bed and slowly limps toward House with a sullen expression.

"I think I'm madder at myself than at him. I shouldn't have opened the door," Chase sighs as he slumps down on a kitchen chair and then looks up with a small pout.

"Want me to ground you?" House retorts with a smirk. "Still not immune to that pout," House replies softly as he playfully tugs on Chase's bottom lip and then heads for the fridge.

Chase offers him a brief chuckle but that quickly fades as he continues to mentally berate himself for opening the door. "How do you think he got your address?"

"Oh I'm sure he has friends in low places," House surmises with a small frown. "Plus…it's listed."

"Right," Chase states glumly as he stares down into his steaming mug of coffee. "Can I go back to work tomorrow?" Chase asks somewhat rhetorically; not really needing House to tell him yes or no. After today, House can't fault him for wanting to be in a public place and avoid any further emotional showdowns of which he knows the younger man will lose – no matter how many times he has to tell Rowan Chase to get lost, he'll just end up feeling the ill effects of what was said.

"If you feel up to it. Let's see your foot," House instructs as he flips the pancakes and then heads around the kitchen counter. "Everything is healing nicely. I'd say see how the first few hours go. Then take a break and put your foot up. If it starts to throb during the morning…just put it up and see if it stops. If not…then go home and rest."

"Okay," Chase replies with a smile.

"Alright….fluffies and all the frills," House declares with a smile as he puts down a plate of pancakes, breakfast sausage and some fresh kiwi.

"Looks great," Chase praises with a small smile. At first he only picks at the items, House watching with a concerned frown but about ten minutes later he really starts to eat.

But just as Chase starts to eat a soft knock is heard at the door and both Chase and House look up in wonder.

"I'll get it," House puts his hand up to stop Chase from getting up.

"No! I mean…what if it's…him? He might not know you came home?" Chase wonders in concern.

"Then I welcome the opportunity to hit him again."

House pulls away from the kitchen counter and slowly heads for the hallway, starting toward it with a determined mind. But just he's forced to stop a few meters before the door, watching as a single white envelope is pushed under the door and slides a few inches before stopping.

House's eyes narrow as he slowly nears and then picks up the envelope and quickly opens it; his eyes narrowing further at the first few words to grace his line of sight.

_'Last Will &amp; Testament'_

"Damn bastard," House instantly curses as he looks down to the beneficiary name – gazing upon the words '_Melbourne Medical' _instead of a name – Robert Chase, his only son. _He removed him from his Will…his life…cold hearted bastard!_

"House?"

He hears soft the soft inquiry and with a rapidly beating heart turns to see Chase looking at him in expectation. _He didn't know I was here…he thought Robert would find it…I found it…oh damn._

"What's going on?" He asks; his tone heavy with trust.

House's mind races with a new moral dilemma. _He was sick this morning…his father did a number on him and now…now he's basically made him seem nonexistent…how can I tell him this?_

* * *

**A/N:** well we knew Rowan wasn't quite done and he's certainly going out with a bang! Lots of duckling angst and of course lots of concerned papa and hope you liked House looking after his boy but now what will he do? Figured I'd keep this canon detail and hope that was all okay. please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	34. A New Plan for the Future

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 34 – A New Plan for the Future**

* * *

"Is it…" Chase starts and then starts to carefully study the slowly drooping expression on House's face and feels his heart starting to race faster. "What is it?"

"It's…" House stammers, praying for a miracle to intervene. That prayer wouldn't be answered.

"It's from him right?"

House's heart sinks as he notices Chase's eyebrows start to droop and he wishes more than anything that he could just lie…_lie to spare his feelings? I could but…but you're the one who's always telling him to be truthful. _I can't lie, he silently admits.

"Please tell me."

"It…is," House replies with a firm nod as he starts to stuff the folded up paper in his pocket.

"Can I see it?"

"No," House states pointedly as Chase's eyebrows arch in shock.

"No? But…but isn't it for me?" Chase asks somewhat weakly as House nears him with a heavy frown; Chase's heart starting to beat a bit faster than wanted.

"It's not addressed to either of us."

"House…what did he say?"

House's hand rests on Chase's shoulder; his mind waging an internal battle as he looks at Chase's softly pleading expression.

"Please tell me. I think even if he were to say I hate my son a hundred times I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hate requires emotion…of any kind. He doesn't have it."

"House please jus…"

"He removed you from his will," House blurts out and stops Chase's words; his breath catching in his throat as he tries to swallow.

"What?" Chase almost squeaks.

"He…left all his money to charity," House huffs as he slowly pulls the folded papers back out and then hands them for Chase to examine. "Cold hearted bastard."

"Oh."

House studies Chase's eyes as they scan the document and then look up in disappointment. "I'm sorry," House whispers.

"No it's um…it's expected right? He thinks he's hurting me but…but I never got any money from him and didn't expect him to give me anything so…" Chase looks up with tightly drawn lips. "Nothing's changed…I guess now it's just official."

House stands in place, silently stupefied, watching Chase in concern. "Robert…"

"No. This um…I mean I deserved it right? I told him I never wanted to see him again and that the only person he takes care of best is himself and…and he struck back like this. I never meant anything to him and….and I guess I never will."

"Robert…"

"I should finish my breakfast," Chase states numbly as he turns and then slowly walks toward the kitchen, his mind urging him to stay strong but his heart feeling crushed. He slumps down at the table and then looks up to see House watching him in concern.

"I know it hurts."

"No, it doesn…." Chase starts and then stops as he slowly lowers his fork. "I didn't expect him to…I don't know what I expect anymore. But to be honest…it seems petty. It hurts."

_I need to do something for my boy…take him somewhere…the beach…we'll go to the beach. I just…DAMN YOU ROWAN! YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!_

House slowly eases himself into the kitchen chair beside Chase and the two of them slowly finish their breakfast, the talk between them minimal and the silence continuing to build. After breakfast, Chase remains in place with a sullen expression; not moving from the kitchen chair until he's told and then slowly heads back to his bedroom and sags down onto his bed. But he's not afforded much time to wallow in his own personal misery before he looks up as House enters with a plastic bag and two woolen socks.

"You can hate me for saying this but I know you are used to just going to your room or being sent to your room to sulk…or whatever but I don't want to see you beaten down by that…prick," House huffs as he tosses the blankets back and then gently grabs Chase's injured foot.

"Wait…"

"Does it hurt?" House asks as he pauses.

"No…tickles," Chase utters with a small smirk.

After applying a thick, soft bandage, he wraps the foot with the plastic bag and then wraps the top with tape, careful to not touch any of the skin. Next a thick sock is applied and to finish off his handiwork, House holds up a pair or runners and then waves them in the air.

"Let's go."

"I can't run," Chase retorts in sarcasm.

"We're going to the beach. Get ready," House tells Chase.

As much as he thinks he should be wallowing after all the misery his father had forced him to endure in the past few hours, his lips can't help but curl upward at the thought of going to the beach. _And with my foot all wrapped up? _

_Shove it Rowan! _House's mind gloats as Chase is quick to push himself upright and then reach for a pair of pants to wear to the beach. The sky is slightly overcast but he doesn't care; as soon as they get into the car and House directs it toward the ocean, his mood starts to lift.

Chase's exuberance isn't as overflowing as last time and he can't fault his boy in any way. He had faced the devil – again and once again came out the emotional loser. He knows Chase ended the conversation on his terms, sending his father away without getting the last word; it had still taken its mental toll on the younger man. _ I can't fault him…it was an unfair battle. _And then the Will – it was the icing on the proverbial emotionally destructive cake.

Not having to worry about damaging his foot further, Chase walks in the shallow surf; slightly limping but laughing as he makes silly smiley faces in the sand – the eyes and nose, House adding the mouth with his cane. Chase feels a slight breeze starting to nip at his skin and he feels a small shiver but refuses to complain as he finally feels his earlier anxiety starting to subside.

"I feel the need for a hot chocolate," House declares as they near the boardwalk, not wanting to get after Chase for not wearing a warmer jacket.

"And some fish tacos."

House's hand instantly rises and rests on Chase's forehead; making the younger man snicker as House reacts to his odd food combinations with a mock horrified expression.

"Fish tacos, fresh home cut fries and…hot chocolate."

The two of them enter the small Oceanside café and take a small booth beside the window, the perfect combination of daylight and people watching.

"First time you came here," Chase starts off the friendly conversation; the two of them settling in for a few hours of good food and enjoyable conversation. After that, they head back outside and slowly walk back toward the car along the beach front; Chase having to make new sand smiley faces as they tide had already washed his away.

"I needed this…coming here," Chase comments as they both get back into the car to head for home.

"I know you did," House replies confidently as he starts the engine to warm them up. "And since I'm in a shamelessly spoiling mood…just to stick it to what's his face…we'll pick up your favorite pizza on the way home."

"Chicken artichoke?" Chase playfully retorts as House offers a mocking glare.

They stop and pick up a fully loaded pizza and then head home where Chase has a warm shower and then joins House in the living room where they spend the rest of the night watching cheesy movies; Chase falling asleep half way through the second movie. House mutes the TV and then looks at the younger man's somewhat strained expression and feels his frown growing. _How could Rowan…_House's mind starts and then stops. For a split second he ponders flying to Melbourne and literally ripping up the copy of the Will in front of Rowan and then beating him with his cane. But as he thinks about the wonderful time he and Chase had at the beach and wouldn't want to be responsible for Rowan retaliating and hurting the younger man further.

He carefully removes himself from the couch and gets a warm blanket, draping it over Chase's frame and then turning off the light; hoping and praying they'll both have a restful night.

That prayer wouldn't be answered.

XXXXXXXX

_Now you'll have nothing! House only pities you! You're there for his amusement! You never meant anything to me! If he wants you so badly let him take care of you! Tell me another story Robert! _

Chase's watery eyes flutter open as he lies in the dark living room in silent misery. _ I brought this upon myself right? _He can't help but ponder as he tries to roll onto his other side to find some kind of comfortable position. None is found. _You're only there for his amusement! You can't even take care of yourself! You're pathetic!_

"Just want a father who loves me," Chase offers a misery-laden whisper into the stillness of the room. With a heavy sigh and pounding head, he pushes himself up and slowly limps into the kitchen, his foot well on its way to being healed, but his body not wanting to put too much pressure on it nonetheless.

He pops a painkiller along with a half a glass of cold water and then slowly wanders over to the window and looks out into the inky night sky, his heart heavy. Right from a small boy he remembers being envious of other boys who spent time with their father's doing various things, indoors and out; but he was never envious of fathers who just lavished their children with money – never themselves.

Looking at the time and knowing he needs some sleep before work, Chase turns off the small stove light and heads into the hallway. He stops suddenly and looks at the front door, remembering opening it to see his father's angry face looking at him in contempt.

_'So you're hiding here.'_

"Not hiding," Chase whispers angrily. He takes a step toward his bedroom but then stops once more as he hears his father's mocking laughter holding him in place. _I won't let him win!_ And with that he turns around and does something…rather surprising.

A few hours later, House rolls onto his other side and stretches out his legs, pulling back instantly when he hears a soft moan followed by silence. His eyes finally adjust and he notices the outline of someone else lying on the far side of the King sized bed.

_Robert? My poor boy must have had some pretty bad nightmares. _And he'd be right. Chase had given him most of the details…the words spoken but he knows that saying something and then trying to mentally move past were two different things. But it seemed natural. When Chase is feeling scared or emotionally distraught he slips into little boy mode and when a child is scared they seek solace and protection in the shadow of a loving or trusted parent. In his case, Robert Chase wanted to escape the emotional cruelty of one parent in the loving protection of another. And he'd be rewarded.

Now that he's fully aware of the younger man's presence, House's heart settles as he listens to the soft rhythmic breathing; telling himself that today would hopefully be better for both of them. As much as he wants Chase to rest one more day, leaving him home alone isn't an option. _He'll just wallow in emotional misery and I can't blame him…he needs to get back to work and feel…needed, useful and like he's making a difference. I can do that for him._

House looks over to see Chase roll over and then look up with a sleepy glance and frown before he slightly stretches. "Did you sleep better?" House asks as Chase nods and then rubs his face; his boyish actions warming his heart.

"Yes. Did I wake you?" Chase inquires with a small sigh.

"No."

"I kept hearing his voice…saying mean things. Tonight should be better."

"Tonight you'll have a new medical case to ponder."

"Can I use the ducky cane at work?" Chase asks with a cheeky grin.

"Only if I can give you a haircut," House retorts. He can only chuckle as Chase instantly offers a mock sad pout but shakes his head no. "You already get enough attention."

Chase can only chuckle as he finally pushes himself out of bed and slowly wanders into the hallway and down toward his own bedroom. Having only gotten a half night's sleep, his body is tired but his mind is elated that he'll be able to go to work and have something other than his cruel father to think about.

Despite his physical fatigue, Chase's mind is actually elated as he reaches for his dark dress pants and then his blue checked shirt and yellow ducky tie; pulling on the dark blue sweater vest that House had given him.

"There's my boy. Think that outfit is going to drive all the nurses a bit wild," House comments as he hands the younger man a freshly squeezed glass of juice.

Chase can't help but grin widely as he takes the glass and then sits down to enjoy his breakfast. After they're both finished, House and Chase head toward the elevator, down to the parking lot; House then directing the car toward PPTH. As suspected as soon as Chase enters House's office the rest of the Diagnostic team is waiting and instantly bombard him with questions about his foot and of course the conference – the one where House punched out his father.

"Sounds like a high school homeroom in there," Wilson walks up to House who hovers outside his office, looking at his team, joined by Foreman who were all plying Chase with questions.

"Alright recess is over!" House's angry voice snaps as Foreman looks up at him in amusement; Wilson offering a small chuckle as he pats House on the back and then heads back to his department. "Unless you think I'm paying you to interrogate Robert in order to get the same answers?"

"And we have…unit business to discuss."

"Recess is back on," House retorts in sarcasm as Chase looks up in amusement.

More than grateful for House's intervention, Chase takes the file for the latest medical case and walks out of the room with Park at his side.

"I'm sorry House punched your father," Park tells Chase in a low tone as Chase looks at her with a frown. "What did he say to…warrant that?"

"He called him Gregory," Chase retorts as they enter their new patient's room; Park offering a snicker.

About a half hour later House wanders down to the lab where Chase and Park are working and stops to listen.

"You think this is the formula?" Park questions as the two of them sit facing the computer – their backs to the door where House is.

"Yes. Just as a few more drops and…"

"That…actually works. Genius."

"Why thank you," Chase tosses back a mocking answer; House offering them a soft smirk. He knows that it wasn't Park's intention to willfully stroke his boy's ego but he knows it's just…_what the doctor ordered._

XXXXXXXX

"Think that ego will fit in the car tonight?" House asks Chase a few hours later, it being early evening, as they get into the car to head home.

Chase can only offer a contented chuckle as House slowly directs the car out of the parking lot. "Well I do have the remedy for an inflated ego."

"What's that?"

"Another driving lesson?" Chase asks weakly as House looks at him in wonder. "I needed today."

"I know."

"How come you know everything?" Chase retorts with a snicker.

As soon as they reach home, both of them head into the kitchen to make dinner, talking about the hectic day and the two new medical cases, House pausing to tell Chase that he did exceptional work with the first diagnosis and that his praise was more than earned. Once again he can only marvel at how confident Chase is in his medical and professional skills, a leader among his peers and not backing down when he knows he's right. _How the hell could Rowan not see all that his boy has to offer? How can he not be proud? _

But at the same time, House also cherishes the fact that when in private, Chase morphs into an adorable little boy, relishing in all the parental attention that House can offer and House marveling at how easily he wants to give in and shower Chase with attention and open up and share a part of himself with the younger man – the two of them growing together as father and son.

Despite the fact that he's tired and he knows that Chase is tired from their restless night, he can't refuse his boy at least an hour of driving lessons. Chase eagerly helps to put away the dishes and then the two of them head down into the parking lot, this time Chase heading for the driver's side and House getting into the passenger seat.

They were just going to practice the basics again, but as soon as Chase closes the door, his mind is so eager to start the car he forgets the basics and gets a gentle scolding from House.

"Right. Lock the doors. Seatbelt on. Check my mirrors and then put the key into the ignition."

House can only grin and nods as Chase's tone drops to something that sounds almost mechanical; the engine humming to life a few moments later. "Do all your checks before you put it into gear and then slowly back up," House instructs as Chase's nervous eyes dart to all the mirrors and then rest on the rear view mirror. He slowly removes his foot off the brake; the car inching backward very slowly.

"Once you've cleared the spot, turn to the left and go straight."

With his heart rapidly beating, Chase quickly looks around, puts on his signal and then starts to turn left. He narrowly misses the bumper of a pickup truck before quickly straightening out and then is finally able to drive in a straight line – reaching the end of the laneway and exhaling heavily.

"Very good," House praises warmly. "Now…let's turn to the right and make the complete loop."

Chase slowly directs the car to the right, his foot pressing down on the gas pedal a bit too eagerly and zooming a few meters before he steps on the brake and it quickly stops. But he doesn't panic, merely keeps going and comes to a stop in the first place he started.

"Excellent! Now let's try some parallel parking in spot…85."

"What? Uh…no way…that's beside Mr. Green's…BMW. If I even breathe on it, he'll do something nasty."

As much as he's teasing, when House hears the genuine distress in Chase's voice, he just doesn't have the heart to press onward. _I'm getting soft in my old age, _House inwardly groans as he directs Chase to another open spot, this one beside the wall.

"Well…if I was a foot thick I could get out," House states with a small frown as he watches the car come a bit too close to the wall; Chase quickly apologizing before he backs up and then tries again. The third time, they are both able to open the door and exit the car normally.

"Very good," House praises; Chase offering him a beaming smile. "Now…take us back to our spot."

More determined than ever, Chase puts the car into reverse, backups without issue or incident and then slowly directs the car back to their spot – one of the more spacious handicapped spots.

"As much as I sometimes hate this thing," House pauses as he taps the handicapped hangar, "it comes in handy in this case."

Chase can only agree as they both get out of the car and head upstairs. Since it was late and both had a very long day, it's time to get some real rest – Chase wanting to put his aching foot up a bit before he goes to sleep. As he rests on his bed, his fingers pull out the Citizenship documents and he stares at the wording at the top. _If I get this I wouldn't have to keep paying yearly fees for my working permit. Will I then have dual citizenship? My father would frown upon it. _That thought in itself makes him smile and even more determined than ever to distance himself from his cold-hearted father.

_I wonder if House would sponsor me? _As he ponders that his phone buzzes and he's quick to pick it up; his lips always smirking at the picture Jimmy put of himself as the face that pops up.

_'Since you know the area, did you want to drive on Saturday? –Jimmy'_

Chase looks at the words and gently frowns as his brain ponders yet another dilemma – _what will happen if I tell Jimmy I can't drive yet?_

* * *

**A/N:** yeah as much as it hurt House he had to tell Chase the truth about the Will (wanted to keep that canon) and that of course afforded House the opportunity to spoil his boy and hope you liked their little beach outing and bonding. Then some work high jinx hehe driving and two new things for Chase to ponder with his future and his friend. Would love your thoughts on this and what might come! So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	35. Friends with Vehicular Benefits

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
C****hapter 35 – Friends with Vehicular Benefits**

**A/N: **Wow everyone we've reached another literary milestone and I can't THANK YOU ALL enough! To those with accounts as always I LOVE your feedback and try to reply to each of you personally! To those without **Angi, Rei, shooting2stars &amp; guests** thanks so much for your continued support &amp; reviews! All your reviews have kept this story going this long! Hope you all like this update just as much! :)

* * *

This time it's Chase's turn to get up early and leave House a note, wanting to get something taken care of first before he starts the day with a distracted mind.

_'Dad…went to see Jimmy. See you at work. Robert.'_

House can only smile when he reads the little hand scribbled note and smiling even harder when he looks at the attempt he made to draw a duckling trying to sneak out the door while the papa duck was sleeping. But at the same time is more than curious about what Chase could want to see his friend so early in the morning about? _Maybe he wants to try acupuncture? What's really going on? _But as much as House wants to pry he knows that he must afford the younger man some privacy; after all he doesn't tell him everything he talks to Wilson about. Trust equals respect. _If it's something life altering he'd tell me…if it's just guy talk…I'll let it go. _

Chase enters Jimmy's clinic and offers a nervous smile to the receptionist as he nears. "Hi…morning. Is uh…Jimmy…Jimmy Lee in?"

"He is. Do you have an appointment?" She asks politely.

"Uh no…I…"

"Robert?"

"Jimmy," Chase replies with relief as his friend nears. "Do you have a minute?"

"Course. What's going on? Are you okay?" Jimmy asks in concern.

"Oh yeah fine. Well my shoulder's a bit gimped," Chase retorts with a small chuckle as he follows Jimmy into the back where his small office is. "But that's not why I'm here."

He enters Jimmy's office and looks at the menagerie of photos on his wall; mostly black and white photographs of impressive architecture from around the world and a few golf courses.

"So what's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Saturday."

"Sure…what's up?"

"I uh…I should have told you this from the start but I was kind of embarrassed. I can't drive."

"What?" Jimmy asks in mild surprise.

"Well it's not that I don't know how…I just…I drove in Australia and it's on the…well the other side," he pauses with a slight smirk, recalling House's lecture on how everywhere else in the world drives on the _wrong_ side. "So I'm taking lessons with House but I haven't had much time to practice over here. It's coming back to me but…it's slow. Haven't driven in a couple of years so…I just didn't want to keep making up lame excuses but I don't want you to feel obligated to drive all the time either. So I do want to on Saturday but…but I can't drive."

Chase finishes talking to Jimmy and waits for a few seconds, his heart racing at top speed.

"Kinda know what that's like."

"Y-you do?" Chase asks in surprise.

"First year intern and my father shipped me overseas to a clinic in London, which as you know, drives on the wrong side."

"Ah that's what House says too!" Chase interjects and both of them laugh.

"I figured…ah how hard can it be right? So I went into their motor vehicle branch to get a license, they asked where I was from and if I could drive on the "right side". I said yeah no problem. Well they didn't exactly believe me, gave me a test and yeah…I failed. Was embarrassed too. Took out a lamp post!"

"Oh bugger," Chase gently curses in amusement. "How as it after that?"

"Terrible. Never heard so many creative British curse words tossed in my direction," Jimmy smirks. "So I spent my days working at the clinic and my nights learning to drive on the other side of the road. After the year was up I went home and never looked back at London," Jimmy finishes with a smile and shrug.

"Just didn't want you to think less of me."

"Growing up my father always wanted me to have friends with money. But as I got older I realized that's all they cared about and that gets tiresome; it was so superficial. That's why I mostly work, or go to my cousins for some karaoke or golfing with them. I don't mind driving on Saturday. Maybe after the festival I'll be too full to get behind the wheel," Jimmy states in mock horror, making Chase laugh.

"I looked at some of the booths that are going to be there…we might have to hire a tow truck to get us both home," Chase chuckles.

"Might meet some cute chefs."

"Ah…so now I found his weakness," Chase retorts as Jimmy's face flashes an embarrassed grin. They talk a bit more about the food fusion festival they'll be going to on Saturday before Chase starts to look at around Jimmy's office. "So…how does this…" Chase inquires as he looks at the acupuncture needles in wonder and then at his friend. "Work?"

"If you have about ten minutes, I can show you."

"Sure. Bus doesn't get here for another twenty."

"Alright then. Remove your shirt."

XXXXXXXX

House looks up about an hour later as Chase slowly enters his quiet office with a contended expression and feels his agitation instantly settle. _Just don't pry…if he wants to tell you he will…if not…it's not the end of the world! _House's brain urges him. "Morning."

"Morning," Chase replies as he removes his coat and then heads for the team meeting table; putting down his folder and looking up with a rather satisfied smile. "I went to see Jimmy."

"Got your note. How is he?"

"He's fine. He did some treatment on my shoulder. The needles…they were um…interesting."

"Did your shoulder feel better afterward?" House wonders as he approaches the table.

"Actually…yes," Chase answers in truth as he lifts his arm and slowly rotates his shoulder. "Didn't have time for my foot but…"

"But what?"

"But it's kinda ticklish," Chase replies somewhat sheepishly.

"Well I have a cure for that."

"Afraid to ask," Chase retorts with a small smirk.

"I can bring home a mat of nails."

"My dad is a sadist," Chase tosses back in mock horror as House lightly chuckles. But when he watches House head back to his desk without prying for anything more his expression morphs into one of wonder; a heavy frown ensuing. "So...that's it?"

"Waiting for me to drill you on what you talked to your friend about?" House counters as Chase nods and gently shrugs. "Yes guess it would be in my nature to interrogate my staff without any thought to their privacy but…I'm learning boundaries…parental boundaries," House pauses as he slightly clears his throat, Chase looking up in surprise. "I don't want you to feel that you can't have your own private life, but…but I hope if there was ever something serious you'd tell me or…or if you just wanted to share something…"

"Like gossip?" Chase interjects with arched brows.

"Like…just a man and his…well…would-be son sharing a drink at the end of the day and just…talking," House explains; actually admitting one of the hopes that he had had for them that he confessed to Wilson. "I don't tell you everything I talk to Wilson about and I don't expect that about Jimmy."

"Jimmy said he had to relearn to drive in London."

"All you backwards drivers."

"I'm not from London," Chase retorts in sarcasm. "Speaking of where I'm from…." Chase starts. But his question is quickly cut short as Taub comes into the room, groaning about something that happened at home. "It can wait," Chase states in a quiet tone.

As soon as House looks at Chase's downcast expression and for a split second ponder chastising Taub for so rudely interrupting. But since it still wasn't public knowledge to anyone outside of Wilson and of course Jimmy that Chase was living with House, he wasn't about to open the door to that – especially to Taub.

Park and Adams enter, each taking a seat and soon the room is filled with even more lively chatter, something Chase doesn't mind as it helps to calm a bit of his nervous anxiety. A few minutes later House dismisses his team with a new case and then heads for Foreman's office to finish up a few administrative duties.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later Chase stands alone in his bedroom, the application for American Citizenship in his grasp. _I can keep my Australian Citizenship but this way…I'll be on my own for good and I won't have to pay for working visa fees each year and…_

"Robert?"

Chase looks up to see House looking at him in question and then slumps down onto the edge of his bed looking up, the documents in his grasp. House remains in place until Chase gently gestures with his head for House to join him.

"When I first left home and came here and got my visa it um…I told myself it would be only temporary…that I was only going to stay here a year or two to prove to myself I could do it and then…go back…home."

House hears something in Chase's voice that he hasn't heard in months – doubt? _About what? Staying here? Are things getting to…emotional? Maybe I'm pushing to hard. _"Robert…if I'm making you feel pressured about anything then I apologize."

"Wish I could say it was that just make you say sorry again, since I don't hear it too often," Chase slightly smirks. "No this uh…I need a favor."

"This is home now."

"And?" House gently presses, his heart beating rapidly also. "Robert, what is it?"

Chase opens the document and then slowly hands it to House's waiting hands. "Will you sponsor me?"

House looks at Chase in surprise, the younger man's eyes holding worry and wonder and he can't help but feel his fatherly protection starting to surge once again. "Of course," House replies as his hand rests on Chase's shoulder. "But…"

"No, that's all th…" Chase starts and then stops with a heavy sigh. "When I first though about getting my citizenship it was with the thought that I wouldn't have to renew my working visa every year and run the risk of being deported if they start to scale back on foreign nationals but….well after my father left the Will," Chase pauses as he looks down at the document in House's grasp, "I wanted to it out of spite. Maybe…"

"Just because you want to get your citizenship doesn't mean you're giving up your Australian heritage. I know feelings of anger are still festering inside your little ducky insides but I think this is a good plan. You'll keep your dual citizenship and every few years we'll take a trip back home so that you can renew your passport."

"You'd…do that for me?" Chase asks in shock as House nods in agreement.

"Of course I would," House replies with a firm nod. "Now…let's go have some supper and then we'll practice driving a bit more, maybe even venture out of the parking lot."

"I need to get my learner's permit."

"And you will. Come now."

Chase gets up and follows after House into the kitchen, his mind elated that House was going to help him. _He's taken me in…treats me like I'm his son…has told off my father…is teaching me to drive and now he'll sponsor me? I need to do something to show my appreciation…but what?_

During supper the two of them talk more about the citizenship process and all that was needed; that is until Chase goes quiet again.

"Thinking about the cost for all this?"

"Can I lie and say no?" Chase retorts lightly. "And I don't want you to feel…obligated or…feel sorry for me or …" Chase stammers as House's brows slightly droop. "I'm not here to take your money."

"That's _him_ talking again."

"I don't ever want you to think of me as an ingrate," Chase admits softly as House's lips purse. "I don't want to prove _him_ right either."

"We'll make a plan. You'll get your learners and then work on your Citizenship papers and then with that out of the way and not having to worry about paying for your working visa every year you'll be able to save up for a car of your choosing. Most parents help their children with loans of sorts so…when it comes to that I don't mind giving you a small loan."

"But…" Chase tries to protest.

"Interest free. Something the banks can't offer," House interjects in haste. "Why are you arguing when you know I'm right?"

Chase can only laugh and nod as he agrees and then proceeds to pour them both a glass of wine to enjoy with dinner. But as he ponders House's plan a bit more, he has to admit that it's a solid plan, it would help him retain his own inner dignity and yet help him build his own future with a personal safety net; knowing House would never let him fail. That's all he had ever wanted from a parent.

XXXXXXXX

During the next morning, Chase breaks away from Park and their latest case, quickly dashing up one level and heading for Wilson's office with a determined expression.

"Robert? What's going on?"

"Need your help again."

"Everything okay?"

"House has done so much for me and now he wants to help sponsor my Citizenship and I…I want to do a nice thank you…well something more special than just making dinner or taking him out for dinner. I uh…well you know him best. I kinda want it to be a surprise he'll really enjoy. So…any ideas?"

As much as Wilson knows House hates surprises, he knows he can't rightly deny the younger man his request. So…he takes a deep breath and then gives Chase an idea that he knows his best friend will like. After that Chase hurries back to Park to finish their testing.

"Did you ever fix things with your father?" Park inquires in an undertone.

"Things are…exactly where they were meant to be," Chase replies with a firm nod. "We were never close."

"Yeah…family's," Park huffs as Chase looks at her in amusement.

"Got some amusing family anecdotes you want to share with us Dr. Park?" Chase states in a mocking TV host voice as Park looks at him in wonder; the sleeping patient a few meters away. "As if he'll care."

"Amusing. Well…not…okay so…" she starts into one familial story as their friendly banter continues.

During lunch, Chase heads for the staff computers, picking one away from prying eyes and then starting to search for what Wilson had told him.

"Okay this…this I can afford," Chase muses with a smile; his brain trying to anticipate House's reaction. He peruses the page and then scrolls down the area where he has to pay and pulls his credit card; having no reservation at all for putting through the somewhat expensive purchase. After he's done, Chase quickly prints out the receipt shoves it into his pants pocket and hurries back outside, wanting to make sure his absence isn't noticed. It's not and he's relieved that he won't have to make up an excuse to House in an attempt to not ruin his surprise.

"And in the end…he had syphilis," Chase presents House with the folder, a proud look on his expression; Park standing beside him with just as proud a smile.

"Really," House states more than questions as both Chase and Park nod. "Good work. See you both tomorrow."

Park wastes no time in saying goodnight to House, patting Chase on the back and then taking her leave; Chase remaining behind and looking at House with ah pleased expression.

Normally House would have found something to cut the younger man down with, wanting to relish in his misery because it always made him feel better. But in this case…he can only bask in the younger man's feelings of professional pride, knowing that the past few days have been emotionally draining.

"Excellent work my boy," House is able to praise audibly since no one is around to hear the familial term _'my boy'_. "And…this calls for a celebration."

"A…celebration?"

"Yes. Dinner. Feel like Thai?"

"Yes please. The spicier the better," Chase agrees eagerly as the two of them grab their coats and slowly head for the exit; Wilson watching from a distance with a contented smile on his face.

XXXXXXXX

"Here try this one…"

"I think we need…"

"More wine?" Chase looks at House in amusement.

"Water," House playfully wheezes as Chase gently smirks. The waitress refills their glasses with cold water and then takes her leave; the two of them casually chatting and enjoying the relaxed evening after a very tough day.

"Today was…I still hear his voice in my head but then when I got to help the patient today I…it felt good."

"Never doubt your professional skills," House tells him firmly as he gives him a small rise with his glass. "And if you ever do…I'll remind you that you're brilliant."

Chase's lips break into a wide grin, his mind always delighted to hear House's praise.

"But just so you're ego doesn't get any bigger…myself to blame here…how about I make you eat the rest of those…slimy things."

Chase's expression turns into mock horror as he shakes his head; House forcing a fork into his grasp. "Uh…" Chase stammers as he tries another piece of the one dish they both didn't quite fancy. He takes one more bite, chews twice and then quickly washes it down with a half a glass of water. "Ego…officially deflated," he deadpans as House gently smirks.

"How about we finish up here and then…go next door."

"To the ice cream parlor?"

"Nice night to have some salted caramel gelato and walk a bit."

"Sounds perfect," Chase agrees as the bill is quickly settled and the two of them head outside into the early evening air. The sun is slowly setting but there's just enough for them to enjoy their sweet treat, slowly walk down to a small Park-like area, finish their dessert and then head back to PPTH, get into their car and head for home.

For another night, House lies awake listening to Chase gently whimper down the hallway; his mind obviously hearing his father's hateful voice in his head; making his night restless and potentially affecting his health. So he quietly gets up, heads into Chase's bedroom in attempt to try to put his mind at ease.

"House?"

"Shhh…my boy, I just want to help."

Within minutes the space around them is filled with soothing sounds of the ocean and Chase looks up with a weak smile.

"Fill your mind with happy thoughts and his voice will fade."

"Thank you."

House affectionately gives Chase a hair ruffle before he takes his leave; Chase settling back into his bed, closing his eyes and forcing himself to think about his first surfing trip as a boy with his mother. The ploy works and House's mind settles as the restless whimpers instantly fade and he too is able to get a peaceful night's sleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Remember to look both ways before crossing the street…" House starts as he looks at Chase Saturday morning. The last day of the week had passed without much incident and Chase was eager for Saturday to come so he could get to the Food Fusion Festival with his friend Jimmy. "I'm being to overprotective right?"

"Kinda nice…for a change."

"Can I wrap you in bubble wrap?" House counters.

"Too overprotective," Chase states with a chuckle as he looks at his watch and then at House. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be. Just…go and have fun."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Going with Wilson…to a new author reading of some kind," House groans as Chase chuckles. But before either of them can say another word, a brisk knock is heard at the door and both of them exchange worried glances.

"Hate that door," Chase gently grumbles as House softly smiles and heads for the door; Chase in tow. "Jimmy?"

"Was in the area. You ready?"

Not wanting to seem ungrateful or tell Jimmy that he could have gotten there on his own as he knows…it's not about that, much like himself Jimmy is alone and looking for a friend his age and didn't want to go alone.

"I'm ready," Chase replies eagerly as he turns and looks at House with a wide smile. "I'll be back later."

"Just…have fun."

House watches them leave, the two younger men walking toward the elevator and chatting excitedly about the past week and the day ahead. _Just…stop worrying_, he hears Wilson's voice in his mind as he slowly closes the door. _It's his first time away from home…of course I'm worried. Damn…I am a real parent….besides…what could go wrong?_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so happy to hear so many requests for more Chase/Jimmy bonding and maybe a weee bit of trouble and some House scolding and that I can certainly provide yay! And so Chase wants to make hit a few more milestones in his life with House at his side and of course helping him succeed. Hope you liked their talking and making a new plan for the future but hmm will anything go wrong at the festival? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	36. Weekend Fun & Follies

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 36 – Weekend Fun &amp; Follies**

* * *

When he had first gotten into the BMW, Chase's mind was still fostering some inner agitation, mostly due to his insensitive father and he hoped that it wouldn't interfere with him having fun today. But then Jimmy starts to tell him about his latest case and his mind instantly clears from the emotionally dragging cobwebs that his father's recent actions had caused to appear.

"How many did you need to use?"

"I lost count. He kept asking me…when will I feel something. I kept saying…you should feel something now," Jimmy replies weakly as Chase gently chuckles. "Guess his profession?"

"Uh…boxer?"

"Sumo wrestler."

"What?" Chase's brows arch in shock. "A sumo…wrestler. That was…did the table hold?"

"Believe it or not they aren't as uncommon as you might think," Jimmy goes on to explain. One thing that Chase appreciates, that much like his friend Tom from the clinic, he and Jimmy can talk 'shop' as it were, things at work and know that each of them will hold the other's talk as confidential but just happy to have someone their own age to talk about work and confide in each other – just like House and Wilson, Chase's mind reminds him.

Since Chase's foot was still healing they were heading to another part of the city where there was a fusion food festival going on; a few of the people Chase had met when he first went karaokeing with Jimmy going to meet them there.

"Hope you're hungry," Jimmy comments as he parks the car and both get out; the tempting aroma of food dancing in the air and playing with their senses.

"Starving. Don't let House hear that…he did make a wonderful breakfast but this food…smells amazing," Chase states with an amused smile as he looks at the sea of booths and the swarm of people before him. "Wow…so where do we start?"

"Right here…" Jimmy replies as he grabs a map and then opens it up, both of them looking at the area marked 'entrance'. "I hope the portions are smaller."

Chase offers his friend a chuckle and then both slowly head for the first booth. The event was offering a wide range of everything from literally – soup to nuts. They both make a plan to start with the light stuff first, then the more mealy stuff and then the sweet stuff.

"Actually…I like it," Jimmy admits as he tries the first offering from a booth run by a very attractive chef.

"You were flirting with her," Chase teases his friend; Jimmy's Asian skin actually turning a slight shade of pink. "Ah I was right!"

"I just liked the food," Jimmy admits somewhat sheepishly as Chase laughs. But the tables are turned as when they stop at another booth a few down from the last one, it's Jimmy's turn to watch his friend flirt with the cute chef and then ask him if he got her phone number.

"I wasn't flirting. I was just…being a good patron," Chase tries in his weak defense. "Okay so we both got fed and got to flirt a little. That's a good start to the day right?"

"Sure…course it is," Jimmy replies in haste. But the strain in Jimmy's tone, tells Chase more than his friend might think.

"But…what's going on?"

"My father wouldn't be happy if I…well even dated a chef and before you ask…no I don't always do what my father said…it's just…complicated. Sorry. He's just very big on family tradition."

"Oh trust me, I know a thing or two about complicated relationships with fathers. I have that myself."

As the two of them slowly wander to a few more booths, finally picking a full plate for lunch and heading to a table to enjoy at a slower pace, they talk about their father's and soon start to realize just how kindred they really are. After lunch is over, the two of them head over to the area selling sweets and Chase can't wait to tell House all about the fun day with his friend and thank him once again for finding him someone like Jimmy.

"So what was it like to get your US Citizenship?" Chase inquires as they linger over their next food sampling.

XXXXXXXX

"You know he's out with someone responsible right?"

"Right."

"I mean they might run into some…maybe some terrorists."

"Right."

"I'm thinking of shaving my head and mooning Foreman on Monday."

"Right…what?" House finally snaps to attention; looking at Wilson who merely snickers in return. "I'm…"

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," Wilson tells House as he stops the car outside the quint bookstore.

"Really?"

"No. We have to," Wilson counters as House's lips purse. "What? Robert is a grown man, he'll be fine. He's with his friend and we both like Jimmy and okay heck you even ran a background check on him, he's fine. You'll just sit at home and stress for nothing."

"I hate when you're right."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel," Wilson deadpans.

"Fine…lead the way. This guy better be good."

"It's his first book," Wilson retorts weakly.

But just as they enter House gets a text and is quick to pull his phone.

_'Jimmy and I just had the best dessert ever. I'll have to make it for us sometime. Hope the reading is fun. Over and out for now. Robert.'_

"Everything fine?"

"Everything…is just as it should be," House replies slowly. _For now…_

XXXXXXXX

"I can't eat any…more food," Chase gently groans as he eats the last bite of his sugary treat and then looks at Jimmy with a small but satisfied groan.

"I know…I need to be…rolled away," Jimmy joins with a satisfied groan of his own. "I think the last donut thingy was my favorite."

"It's called a bear claw."

"Bear…claw," Jimmy frowns as Chase looks over in wonder, hearing the distress in his friend's tone. "When I was about 20 I went to visit my grandfather in Beijing he uh…he served bear paw, said it was a delicacy. I refused to eat it and my father…he wasn't happy. He's very big on culture and tradition and I said I still respected what my grandfather believed but I didn't have to believe the same and I refused. I…well after that I…" he pauses as he pulls out a card and hands it to Chase.

"You joined Greenpeace? Those guys are hard core."

"I wanted to save the bears…" Jimmy replies with a small shrug. "Only lasted a few months, then I went back to medicine and decided to help save them in my spare time."

"Did you ever repair the tension with your grandfather?"

"Sort of but…it wasn't the same afterward. He told me he respects that I have my own ideas and I respect that he has his own traditions but ours will never be the same. My father still isn't happy that I don't join him every year in a trip back to Beijing but…it's just not for me. My cousins are like me…all with different opinions try to be pro-wildlife and eco-friendly and…" he stops as he looks in the distance at his luxury car and then at Chase and snickers.

"Well…at least you recycle."

"I recycle," Jimmy admits as they hear their names being called. "Hey Kyle!" Jimmy waves to his cousin and Chase watches as the people he had met that one time approach with happy expressions.

"Hey Jimmy! Robert!"

"Hey Kyle, Tiffany," Chase greets as the four others sit down on the benches around them.

"Did you guys eat yet?" Kyle inquires prompting both Chase and Jimmy to look at each other in wonder and grin and then look up and nod. "Okay so…what's good?"

Both of them start to rattle off which booths they liked best and were very happy to get some flavored coffee and wait on a large grassy area with oddly shaped sitting benches. Each time they share a tidbit of their personal lives, both Chase and Jimmy would have to admit that the bonds of their new friendship is strengthened and they were well on their way to cementing a lasting kinship.

The four others return and soon the six of them are eating (again), laughing, talking and bonding…all things House would approve of.

XXXXXXXX

"You didn't have to say it."

"He asked for honest feedback," House replies as Wilson rolls his eyes.

"Stanley Kubrick on…crack?"

"It was…the truth. Okay so where to? I'm hungry."

Wilson can only offer another head shake as he directs his best friend toward a little Greek restaurant; both of them entering and instantly being enticed by the aromas of meat, spices, freshly baking baklava; festive music playing in the background. "He's going to be fine," Wilson comments as House looks at his phone again.

"Said a few friends have joined and they're going to a small outdoor concert by the fairgrounds," House replies as he puts his phone back into his pocket and offers Wilson a tight lipped smile. "I know he'll be fine. I know he's a grown man. I know that. I just…I see the other side of him…the vulnerable side. The childish little boy at home and sometimes…it's hard for me to separate that. I know he'll be fine."

"But…" Wilson presses.

"After he tangled with Rowan the last time he…he snuck into my room and just fell asleep on the other side of the bed. I've heard of children doing that…never actually…experienced it. I almost lied to him about the Will…telling myself that it was for his good and he could hate me later but…but I want to keep building that trust. Don't want to ever tear it down."

"You won't. You've done an amazing job so far. So…let's put the interesting…reading behind us and have some…Saganaki."

"Some what?"

"It's fried cheese…can't go wrong with that and…a liter of House Red," Wilson relates to the waitress with a snicker.

"Bastard…you always order that on purpose."

"I know, Gregory."

"James."

"Fine," Wilson retorts as he hands House a dinner menu. "He'll be fine. Now…let's eat before I'm not."

House's mind tries to settle on Wilson's words, telling himself Chase is with good people and will be okay; but much like last time, he knows he won't be okay until Chase is at home, in his bed with the door locked. Then he could rest.

XXXXXXXX

After they had finished eating the six friends slowly wandered around the rest of the food festival; all of them now opting for something caffeinated to help their food digest – faster.

Then, as the late afternoon started to progress, the venders started to slowly pack up their wares…their booths and of course their earnings.

"You got her phone number?" Chase asks as Jimmy walks back to him with a nervous smile.

"Well her card," he holds up the colorful piece of cardboard. "Maybe…when I work up enough nerve we can try it?"

"Of course," Chase agrees as they hurry to join the rest of the waiting group.

The six of them head off to the area where the little outdoor concert is being held, take their seats and then enjoy another round of something sweet and savory. "I'm going to need to diet after this," Chase gently snickers as Jimmy makes a mock fainting gestures and flops backward onto the ground; eliciting a round of chuckles from the group. "I'll save you, I know mouth to mouth!" Chase playfully declares as he mockingly looms in closer.

Jimmy's face morphs into that of mock horror and he quickly sits up. "It's a miracle. I'm better."

"I don't have bad breath," Chase retorts and then the rest all join in the silly antics. Chase listens to the friendly banter as he pauses to take another sip of another hot, flavorful coffee; once again basking in the fact that he has real friends who do more than just sit around talking about their jobs, material possessions or the size of their paycheck.

_'Robert, why are you back so early? I thought you were going out for dinner with Gerald?'_

_'All he talks about is going onto his father's yacht for the summer and how great it will be.'_

_'It will be great. Money can buy you great things. I realize you're only 17 but you'll learn that as you get older.'_

_'But money can't buy happiness or genuine friends.'_

_'A rich friend is a lot better than a poor one. If you need something your rich friend can always help.'_

_'But…then I'm only friends with him for what I can get from him when I need something? What about…just friendship? With no ulterior motives? Just two buddies hanging together talking about…'_

_'What, Robert? Talking about what?' Rowan had asked in exasperation._

_'I don't know life…girls, cars…surfing,' he had concluded with a smile. _

_'Surfing is a waste of time. But…as I said when you mature you'll figure it out.'_

As he listens to the group talking about Kyle's hapless golf game, even Kyle poking fun at himself, the mood is light, the tension is non-existent and the group is just….having fun. _It's what House would want for me…just to enjoy myself without wanting something in return from them other than friendship. Why didn't my father ever understand that? I just wanted to be….happy?_

But his mind won't allow him to dwell on the loveless relationship with his father, and instantly pulls him back into the conversation with a small golfing anecdote of his own. About twenty minutes after that, the local band takes the small stage and the festivities ramp up a bit more. Even though most in the little group don't, yet, recognize the words to the songs, its tone is upbeat and within moments, they're all clapping and cheering and enjoying the sounds as it floats upward into the sparkly night sky.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so…if I just leave, do you promise you won't start to track the GPS on Robert's phone and go hunting for him?"

"I can do that?" House retorts dryly. "I worry about him but I don't want to ever turn into an overbearing dictator or make him feel guilty for staying out with his friends and having fun or checking in with me all the time. He's responsible and if he…he's not going to run into trouble. He'll be fine and I'm just going to…"

"Pace until you're forced to rest because your leg hurts?" Wilson retorts with a snicker as House glowers at him. "See you Monday."

House gets out of Wilson's car and slowly heads toward the front of his building, his eyes darting down to his watch to check the time and then telling himself that it's still relatively early and Chase will be okay. _Just keep yourself busy until you have to go to sleep! _House scolds himself as he locks the door behind him.

He passes by Chase's bedroom and then stops, seeing something on the bedside table and heading toward it. When Chase had first moved in, he had no hesitation in snooping through the younger man's positions but now, he knows that Chase has nothing to hide so why snoop? But as he nears the wooden dresser beside the bed, House slowly picks up a small picture frame and feels his heart instantly warm.

"He framed the ducky drawing," House mutters as he looks at the silly little hand drawn picture that he had left for Chase the morning that Rowan Chase decided he was going to try to destroy his son's emotional wellbeing once and for all. He knows he will never have the money to give Chase that his biological father could, but even before that he had wanted to change his Will from Wilson to Robert Chase. _Now I want to more than ever, _he internally whispers. He puts the picture back and heads for his bedroom, wanting to just unwind and do a bit of reading before he calls it a night.

He slumps down onto his bed and looks at the clock and frowns. "Hope my boy is having fun."

XXXXXXXX

And Robert Chase was doing just that.

The second local band's performance is well underway and the six friends were still seated in their spot on the ground about a dozen rows from the front of the stage. The air was mixed with the aroma of food, coffee, cigarette smoke and…marijuana.

Despite having a small buzz, Chase doesn't complain too much as he doesn't want to spoil the evening for himself or his friends. They listen to the music for another two hours and then it's time to disperse; the hour not too late but Chase tells himself that House said he wouldn't wait up and since it was almost midnight he didn't want to wake him for no reason.

"I'm a little more tired than I thought," Jimmy admits as the two of them head for Jimmy's car; having said goodnight to Kyle, Tiffany, Hoy and Mei Sue.

"I'd offer to drive but…I might wreck your insurance or something…" Chase offers with a small stammer as he looks at jimmy with a heavy frown.

"At least I don't live too far from you," Jimmy replies as they get into his car, and he turns on the engine, letting it warm up a few seconds as he opens the window for some fresh air; Chase also feeling a bit more tired than usual.

Jimmy slowly pulls out of the parking lot, both windows open and both of them admitting they were going to sleep very good tonight.

"Uh…what's that?"

"Oh no! A detour!" Jimmy groans. "Really? Tonight? Okay so….detour it is."

Chase watches as Jimmy directs his car in the direction of the detour and wonders how much longer it'll delay them arriving at home. "I'm not familiar with this area at all."

"Me either," Jimmy states somewhat nervously as he looks around at a few shadows as they dart into the darkness; the brief moments making both Jimmy and Chase trade nervous glances.

"Just…don't stop if you don't have to."

"Good plan. Hope House won't be mad that you're home so late."

"He's great that way. He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll just grill me in the morning," Chase replies with an uneasy smile; his brain telling him that House would be fine as he told him not to wait up. _He's not…right?_

XXXXXXXX

House's frame gently jerks awake, his weary gaze looking at the clock and his mind wondering if Chase had come home and he just didn't hear him.

So with a small grunt he pushes himself up off his bed and slowly wanders into the hallway. But it only takes a few seconds for him to realize that not everything is as it should be. "Robert?" House asks softly as he peers into the empty room and then back outside in concern.

He looks at his watch and then up at the door and feels his stomach tighten. "But…where is my boy?"

XXXXXXXX

"Jimmy, watch that…."

"Oh no!"

*bang*

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so lots of you were asking for some Chase/Jimmy bonding with a weeee bit of trouble tossed in hehe so hope you are all enjoyed their happy outing and bonding a bit further. So now how will House react when Chase finally gets home and what on earth is happening to Chase and Jimmy? Will Chase just down play? And hmm might we see some fatherly scolding coming up? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	37. Take Nothing for Granted

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 37 – Take Nothing for Granted **

**A/N: **Once again a special thanks to everyone who is enjoying this AU storyline. I'm so glad that the majority of my readers are understanding House's journey to becoming a father and dealing with all the new emotions one comes to develop for someone (even a grown younger man) they consider their own family. For those that want to flame, sorry you don't understand, but please feel free to move along. To the rest…hope you enjoy this update as both would be father and son once again embrace new found feelings. Thank you!

* * *

Both Jimmy and Chase look at each other with frustrated expressions as the BMW comes to a screeching halt; the sound of the tire blowing out on the jagged pavement impeding their progress to get home at a somewhat timely hour. Chase still continues to tell himself that House will know he's with a good friend and is okay and that he doesn't need to bother him at such a late hour.

"Can I sue the city for carelessness?" Jimmy huffs as they both get out of the car and slowly head around to the back to survey the damage.

"Now…that's a blowout," Chase mentions as Jimmy looks at him weakly. "Got a spare?"

"Course…I do…" Jimmy starts as he opens his trunk and then both once again stare in shock. "I don't? What?"

"No…spare," Chase ponders with a small groan. "Why no spare?"

"I…" Jimmy starts and then stops, remembering who had borrowed his car and why there was no spare. "My cousin took it in to get it detailed and…"

"Kyle?"

"No another one…this isn't good," he groans as he pulls his phone. "I'll um…wait for a tow…you can take a cab if it's too late."

"No way, I'll wait. House is probably asleep anyways. It'll be okay," Chase replies with a small shrug, not wanting to leave his friend alone in a fairly unfamiliar neighborhood.

"Thanks. Appreciate you staying."

"Think you'll get a tow at this hour? I could call House if you really want me to."

"No I hate to wake him up. My father would just give me a lecture," he answers as he starts to dial, grumbling about the construction detour under his breath; Chase's sympathy for his friend growing. But he falsely assumes that since his birth father didn't really care if he was home on time or not that House will have simply gone to bed and they'd talk in the morning.

He'd be wrong.

XXXXXXXX

House looks at the clock and then at his phone with a heavy frown. _Should I call? Why am I so concerned? I care. So…do I become that overbearing parent? It's his first time. I'm sure he's…fine. _His mind tries to reason. _His father was probably that way…five minutes late and he'd yell at him for no real reason. _I'm sure he's fine. He is right? _Damn! Where's my boy!_

XXXXXXXX

"Just had her washed also," Jimmy sighs as he looks at the side of the silver car that was scraped along the uneven pavement after they had hit the jagged hole in the cement and almost bounced back out. "Know any good mechanics?"

"No but House's bestie, Wilson might. House says he knows everything."

"Thought House knew everything?" Jimmy banters back.

"Oh he does also," Chase replies with a snicker as he pulls back with a small frown.

"What?"

"You smell like…"

"I know…weed. We both do," Jimmy shakes his head. "At least this is easy to explain…well somewhat. I'm sure tomorrow my father will make me take a drug test even though by the time we get home I'm sure it'll be gone."

"Really? He's that strict."

"He's very traditional and all about appearance….family appearance. What do you think House will say?"

"I uh…well I'm hoping it wears off by then," Chase gently snickers; his expression looking more like a grimace. "But when I tell him it was just the crowd and I wasn't personally using, he'll believe me. It'll be no big deal. House will be fine with it. Sorry about your father."

"Yeah…he's complicated," Jimmy retorts. "Drugs are for patients not for…recreational mental stimulus," Jimmy mocks his father; his tone making Casey snicker. But the conversation quickly halts as they watch a truck turn the corner and both step back onto the curb thinking it's the tow truck. Instead they can only grumble as a truck full of teens drives by honking and shouting.

"How are you feeling?"

"The cool air has woken me up…I just want to get this fixed and get home. Any plans tomorrow?"

"Besides sleeping in?" Chase retorts. "You?"

"Besides getting a new tire?" Jimmy counters.

They talk about twenty minutes more, back inside the car as the cool was starting to make them shiver; the tow truck driver finally arriving with a spare, Chase stepping back while Jimmy casually chats with the driver and then pays him.

"Sorry the day had to end on such a low note," Jimmy offers as they finally head for home – the time being a little after 1am.

"Nonsense. Today was great. Hey it coulda been worse right? Wait until I get my license," Chase gently retorts as Jimmy looks over with a dry smile. "But I had fun today. The food was great…the show was great and the company was great."

"Yeah it was a great day. Relaxed and casual and best of all great friends."

"Thanks again for the ride."

"Always fun to share the ride," Jimmy tells Chase in truth as they reach his apartment. But when Chase pulls out some money to give Jimmy for gas, Jimmy's hand raises to object.

"Please…I want to help out and if you want…you can give me an IOU for when I drive," Chase states with a smile as Jimmy takes the few paper bills. He gives his friend a final wave and then hastily shuffles toward the front door of the apartment, slipping inside and heading for the elevator; his mind telling him that he'll just slip into the apartment, quickly change and then shower in the morning.

That plan wouldn't come to fruition.

Chase slowly pushes the key into the lock and then slowly turns it, hoping the click wouldn't be too loud; carefully pushing the door open and then turning to close it and lock it as quietly as possible. But his plan starts to unravel as soon as he hears some soft shuffling and quickly turns to see House looking at him with a small scowl.

"House…" Chase starts with a small smile. But as he looks at House's expression his heart rate suddenly increases. "Did I…wake you?" He asks weakly. "Sorry I…was later than expected," he states somewhat cheekily. But his playful smirk is short lived when he looks at House's somewhat angry expression.

"Wake me? I haven't been to sleep yet! Where the hell have you been?" House demands as he nears Chase, his brain yelling at him to be reasonable and hear the younger man out.

"What?"

"Oh you heard me! I have been up wondering what's going on!"

"I'm fine...I was with…Jimmy and…"

"And…why are you so late…wait…what happened?" House's emotions start to surge…relief…frustration…anger…relief…worry…relief…agitation…relief. "Why do you look…were you in a fight?"

"No…I got some dirt from the car when…we left the festival and we had to detour and Jimmy's car hit a big hole and we got a flat and…" Chase rattles off nervously as House leans in closer. "Then we both got out and tried to fix it but he had no spare and…I'm fine."

"You smell like…Pot?"

"It was at the festival but I didn't smoke any myself. I swear."

"Why didn't you call me? I was worried! Now I'm just…"

Chase looks at House in surprise…slightly cocking his head and offering a small frown. "I was with…Jimmy and…worried?"

"It's after 2am."

"Look I know what time it is but…"

"You didn't call!"

"But…" Chase stammers as he looks at House in confusion. "I'm fine."

"That's not the point!"

"Wait….are you worried or angry?"

"I'm both! I'm almost tempted to take you over my damn knee and thrash your ass because that's how worried I was and angry I am and I never want to feel that again!"

"I wasn't smoking…I was with Jimmy and it was a flat tire!" Chase tosses back with a flushed face, still not getting that House's emotions are running high because he cares so much about the younger man but just doesn't know how to properly verbalize it. "I didn't want to wake you unless it was an emergency. Isn't that…what I was supposed to do? Only call if something is wrong?"

"No."

"Okay so then…tell me!" Chase replies in frustration as House nears him. "What should I have done?"

"Texted…called…sent a damn carrier Pidgeon!"

Chase stares at House before he slightly shakes his head and then simply agrees. "Okay…I'll call next time."

But when he tries to turn away, House's hand reaches out and seizes his forearm and stops him from leaving. "You don't you get it?"

"No. I'm fine but apparently that's not the point."

"Robert…"

"I didn't want to wake you," Chase looks up with slightly watery eyes; feeling some intimidation from the older man before him, something he hadn't felt in a few months.

As frustrated as he had started at the younger man for making him worried to the point that he was almost tempted to call the hospital's to see if he had been brought in, when he looks at the soft frown, the wondering expression, the downturned lip and hair falling over his eye – the remorseful little boy look just screams – _he needs love not a scolding…he doesn't get it! His birth father never worried! Can't you see that? He's not used to genuine concern!_

House didn't get it before but now…it's crystal clear.

"Figured you'd be angrier if I had disturbed your sleep for no reason," Chase offers in remorse as his voice finally cracks.

"Do you know…how worried I was? Wondering if you had gotten into a real accident? That I'd be getting a call from the nearest hospital or police or…"

"But I was fine."

"You…don't get it…you still don't get it do you?" House asks in exasperation.

"Yes, you're angry because I should have checked in so you can keep tabs!" His voice rises to a small hiss before he quickly recoils; both their emotions still heated as they deal with a brand new familial situation – one they both personally never had to face. For a few seconds House's expression sinks and this time it's Chase's turn to ponder the fact that his words hit an emotional chord – one not struck before.

"Weren't you ever late at home?" House inquires.

"Yes…a few times."

"And?"

"And what? It was no big deal. I don't get why you're so worried that I'm…okay so a few hours later than I said I'd be."

"I was worried because I care! Don't you…get that?" He concludes softly as Chase tries to swallow. "Doesn't matter how old you are, I'll still be worried if you miss a check in time or…are late."

"I…what? I…when I was late at home…it was no big deal. I could get home at 3am…not come home at all, it was no big deal," Chase admits as he looks up in wonder, his eyes slightly widening and House's lips pursing.

_'Father…you're still up?'_

_'Conference call with Washington.' _

_'Sorry I'm later than I said I'd be. Are you mad?'_

_'You made it home in one piece and I didn't have to pay any medical bills so why would I be mad?'_

_'Just thought…you might be worried. Sorry if I worried you.'_

_'Why would I be worried? You'd call if you were in trouble.'_

_And then he closed the door and the medical conference call started. His mind takes him back to his 17__th__ year as he stands in the hallway staring into the glass doors of his father's now closed office wondering if he actually had got into some trouble if his father would even notice or cared?_

So at first Chase didn't get why House would be so worried.

"I was to only call…if I was in trouble. I thought…thought it was the same."

"Not the same…not even close," House reminds him in haste. "I was worried…because I care…because I love you like a son. And I know for a fact that no matter a person's age…a truly loving and caring parent always worries…always cares. Wilson told me," he gently smirks. "I didn't believe him…until tonight. Until I felt that anxiety for myself tonight."

And he finally gets it…it wasn't that House didn't trust him or Jimmy or know that he wouldn't call if something had gone really wrong…it was that for the first time he had experienced genuine fear and concern for someone he's afraid of losing. It was parental love that he wasn't too familiar with.

"That's…why was angry…and frustrated," House admits with a small sigh.

Chase remains silent as his brain continues to ponder the emotion behind House's confession.

"So do you get now why it's not just about me keeping tabs on you, which isn't the point of my frustration?" House asks in a softer tone; the scolding sharpness starting to dissipate as cooler heads finally start to prevail. "I trust you, of course I do. Trust was never an issue. I was going to call but I too struggled with how to deal with all this. Didn't want to be a jailor keeping tabs but…but maybe I should have called. Better to have you mad than silent."

"I…never had anyone care that much before," Chase admits weakly, his voice thick with emotion as he looks up with a remorse-filled glance. "I'm sorry."

The look of vulnerable child instantly makes House's heart ache and his sharpness starts to leave. The childish wonder in the soft aquamarine eyes before him, looking up with trust and wonder force his paternal feelings to surge and his heart to soften. The worst was over. For both of them.

"I know you are," House acknowledges, his tone now soothing; his frustration lessening. "I'm sorry if I overacted a little…" House starts as Chase looks up with a small sniffle and smirk as House's frown lessens. "Okay maybe a lot," he huffs. "I was just worried…" he sighs as he leans in closer and wraps his arm around Chase's slender shoulders. "Still need a damn haircut," he gently teases as Chase lightly chuckles; the tension in his tight stomach starting to ease. "Did you have a good time?"

"We had a great time. Do you believe me that I didn't smoke pot?"

"I do," House assures him firmly as they stop outside Chase's bedroom and he looks at him seriously. "I do trust you and I trust Jimmy. He's a good friend for you and I don't think he'd purposely put you in harm's way."

"Next time I'll send you a brief text update…no matter the time. Better to have you angry than silent," Chase retorts with a snicker.

"Funny," House deadpans and then adds, "good," House replies. "Now give me a hug and get to bed. I'm tired," he playfully tosses at the younger man. "My boy…glad you're home safe," he utters as Chase gives him a warm hug and then pulls away with a small smile. "Still think you should be grounded," he gently grumbles as he gives him a small strike on his ass with the end of his cane; Chase's lips uttering a small gasp and then chuckle before he disappears into his bedroom.

House watches the lights remain on a few minutes before he slowly turns and heads down the hallway to his own bedroom, his mind still racing but his heart relieved that he can finally get some actual rest – his boy was home safe. But as he climbs back into bed, he can't help but think of what it must have been like for Chase to come home each time to a father that wasn't worried he wasn't home at a decent hour. _No wonder he just thought it was okay not to even send a brief text…damn flat tire! And for him…all the new feelings of concern that he never felt for someone…it was new and scary and exhausting but…comforting all at once._

Chase too lies in bed pondering what just happened…_House stayed up and was worried that I was late because he cares…he was angry because he was afraid of losing me? I …_ his brain tries to comprehend but is unable to fully grasp just what the feelings House was grappling with. _He was that worried? He stayed up all night waiting?...he was worried._

And with that comforting thought and coupled with the exhausting events of the day, Chase rolls onto his side and falls into the darkness in seconds.

House, however, remains awake a bit longer…scolding himself for being so invested but reminding himself exactly _why_ he's so invested and it's a good thing…it's what loving, caring parents do and how they should act to a child that they care about so much. _You are his father now._

And with that comforting thought, House too, rolls onto his side and lets the darkness consume him.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning House awakens a bit later than expected; his senses instantly picking up something very tempting and aromatic. He now worries that things will be strained between them or that he's overstepped his role and the day would be strained.

But the younger man surprises him in the best possible way.

"He's up too early," House groans as he slowly pushes himself from the warm nest of his bed covers and slowly limps into the hallway, nearing the kitchen and hearing some odd chatter ensuing. He stops and pokes his head around the corner and stares in surprise at the scene before him – Chase trying to make pancakes for breakfast.

Chase finally senses he's being watched and looks up to see House silently watching in amusement. But House can only offer an adoring smile at the younger man looks up with a shy smile; mussed hair and face slightly dusted with flour only adds a bit more appeal to his boyish charm.

"Didn't want to turn it on too early and wake you…but I got hungry," Chase confesses as House approaches.

Maybe it was guilt…maybe it was remorse…or maybe it was just because he wanted to show House that he was truly sorry for worrying him and wanted to surprise him with breakfast or maybe because he finally felt wanted and House's somewhat surprising fatherly scolding was his way of teaching Chase that he was too valuable to just take his concern and worry for granted. But Chase's attitude was showing that he was almost grateful for the stern reprimand and then confession that he was loved and wanted and was now proving just how much he cherished House's concern and fatherly guidance – even the tough love as he had once thought of it.

And once again he's struck with learning something new at being a parent – when Chase was verbally attacked by his birth father, he retreated into himself; sad, withdrawn, morose and emotionally distraught. But when _he_ gave him a rather demure tongue lashing comparatively, Chase was at first distressed but when it was explained why he was getting it, he seemed to blossom. _Strange…but oddly comforting._

But Chase's doting attention to House is something the older man will never take for granted; Chase having to learn that he too must never take House's love and affection for granted. It was another familial milestone they had just conquered together…one of many more to come. But in any case, their bond was stronger than ever and would ensure peaceful relations the rest of the day.

"So my boy…smells pretty good," House praises as Chase looks at him now with a wide, proud grin; easing himself onto a nearby chair, content to let him take the helm of starting their day off right. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I want to call Jimmy and see how he fared last night and then maybe some…driving lessons? Or a walk in the Park? Dinner at Reggie's?"

"I think we can do that."

"What part?"

"All of it," House replies in truth as Chase's grin widens further. "So…tell me about this fusion food festival."

"Well…there was this chef that Jimmy liked…and the food I liked best was…" Chase starts to chatter away.

House takes a sip of his coffee and can't help but relish in the younger man's enthusiasm; his mind and heart content just to listen and live vicariously through him, telling him about his reading with Wilson and just talking as a man and his son would do on a relaxing Sunday morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah another familial milestone to further cement their father/son bond. Hope you all liked it and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	38. Passing another Milestone

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 38 – Passing another Milestone**

* * *

"Okay now…up the ramp and stick to the right," House instructs as Chase's anxiety starts to settle a bit more. Determination coupled with House's strict but fair driving instructions, Chase's confidence behind the wheel continues to grow more and more, his mind already set to register for his first American driving test and get his learners permit. He knows there will be some driving restrictions at first but with Jimmy's comforting reassurance, knows it won't be a big deal if he says he has a driving curfew and his friend not wanting to help him honor it.

They reach the top of the parking lot and Chase's mind reminds his fingers to slowly unwind from around the steering wheel and relax; his breath exhaling and House offering him an amused smile.

"Want to try to go around the block?"

Chase looks over with an eager smile and House can only grin at the boyish enthusiasm that is displayed. Chase puts the car back into gear and slowly heads toward the parking lot exit; turning onto the street and carefully making his way into traffic.

"Okay at the light turn right and then another right down the Lane."

Chase is more than relieved that House is giving him advance notice and despite getting a few rushed honks, is able to successfully navigate them back to where they started.

"And…how was that?"

"Kinda…exciting," Chase replies in truth as he turns the engine off.

"We'll cover off a few more of the basics before the big test and after dinner tonight we'll go through the book again and I'll ask you the exam questions."

With that plan firmly in mind, the two of them get out and slowly head for the elevators to go up; Chase telling House that he did contact Jimmy but felt bad for his friend as his father was more concerned with any insurance hikes than his son's actual welfare.

"He's not mean to him…just indifferent," Chase states glumly as they near the Park. With his foot mostly healed, putting his normal weight back onto it, doesn't hurt in any way and the first order of the day is arranging to get down to the beach and getting onto his surfboard; something House wants just as badly for him.

House watches Chase head for the small group of ducks, squatting down with some food in his hand and then offering an almost glee-like gasp when a few waddle over and start to cautiously pluck it from his grasp. He pulls his phone and takes a picture; his mind always marveling at how this medical professional is so content with such simple delights in life. Chase looks up with a boyish smile, House taking a picture of him feeding a few ducklings and can't help but proudly post it to his social media account with the caption:

_'my duckling feeding the ducklings'_

His expression turns to that of amusement when one of the male ducks watches one of the more curious ducklings start to wander a bit too far and squacks at him to get back to the fold, hurrying after the little fuzzy bird and corralling him back to his family.

"That's that House duck," Chase comments; House offering him a small snicker as a few onlookers stare in curiosity.

"He's scolding the Robert duckling."

"Ah those little troublesome Robert duckling's," Chase teases as he tosses away the last few bits of food pellets and slowly stands up and heads for the bench, sitting down by House and both watching the little ducky family, now satisfied with food, heading back into the water and over to the other side of the pond.

They hear some noisy squacking and Chase can't help but comment that it's "the Taub duck wanting attention."

"Pesky Taub ducks," House retorts as they head away from the Park and make their way toward a small open air market; the weather warm and inviting and neither in a hurry to stick to any set agenda; not on a lazy Sunday.

"Ohhh what's that?"

"It's smoky, maple bacon candy."

House can only chuckle as Chase looks up at him with an eager smile and then nods to the vendor that he'll take two snack packs and then one full size for later.

"Mmm so go…od," Chase manages as he tries to smile and chew at the same time. "How much did you buy?"

"Apparently not enough. But you only get the snack size until you get some real food and no the pout won't work on me."

Chase tries to offer the pout but realizes it won't work and so has to resign himself to eating his snack size and then moving on to the next vendor. The night before had been somewhat restless for him as his mind was still somewhat agitated and trying to process all that he had experienced – emotion wise. House was mad…but mad because he was worried. It's still something new to him; something he'd marvel at. All his life he was taught to be self-sufficient and to trouble others only when you're in real trouble; like facing a life or death situation. But this…was new and it not only endears House to him more and more but fosters mutual care and respect.

They stop at a booth selling jams that have a fusion of sweet and savory; right beside one selling a variety of plain and flavored soft goat cheese – a perfect pairing atop some freshly sliced baguette.

"And we need some fresh basil for it."

"Baaa-sil," House mimics as Chase shooting him a warning glare and it's his turn to chuckle.

"Hey Jack," Chase greets the next vendor with a wide grin, telling House that this was one of his favorite vendors from the food festival the day before. "You have to try this…" Chase rattles off as he pays for two of the savory tacos. "Sweet and spicy."

"Perfect combo," House replies as he gratefully accepts the edible offering. He tries it and then has to agree it's extremely tasty and orders another; telling Chase they'd have lunch at the little market instead of at their regular burger joint. "And this is…."

"Mexi-fry poutine."

"Ok-ay," House replies slowly as Chase nods eagerly. "My boy takes good care of me. If he says its good then it has to be good," House winks to the old man behind the counter.

Chase looks at House with a beaming smile; this time his mind delighting in the affectionate confession to a total stranger and happy to hear that his small contributions are so lovingly cherished. Once they are both satisfied with that offering, they slowly wander over to the next booth where something very sweet awaits them.

"Fried dough…and I can have…any topping?" Chase asks as his eyes dart around to all the delicious offerings and then up at House; his boyish grin still very much intact.

"Any…or all but if you get sick…how about we limit it to 5," House states as Chase looks at the vendor who shrugs.

"Okay…five," Chase chants with a grin as he looks at the edible offerings. He carefully picks out his toppings; House once again watching with renewed fascination as Chase morphs into cherished child. "And…"

"He'll take both the almonds and the cherries but that's six and that's enough."

"Chocolate, caramel bits, mini marshmallows, dried strawberries, almonds and…cherries. My boy…"

"I know…I'll eat slow," Chase tries to promise; a few seconds later shoving a large mouthful of warm, fried and heavily covered dough.

"Well?"

"Best dessert ever!" He exclaims with glee as they head for a nearby bench; House only having three toppings, nuts, banana pieces and chocolate drizzle. "Do you like yours?"

"Best dessert ever," House retorts as Chase smiles; a dusting of powdered sugar on his nose. "Pace yourself or you will get sick and you might have to refund all that sugary goodness."

Chase instantly pauses and is able to enjoy the rest of his dessert without feeling sick or having his stomach angry with him. After they're dessert, they sit and talk for a while before they get up and then slowly head back to the market, picking up a few fresh things, House telling Chase they'll do dinner another night as he wants to cook something special for them.

"Is that…the Taub duck?" Chase asks weakly as House tells the deli butcher to wrap up the fresh duck parts.

"If it's tough you'll know it is," House retorts as Chase offers him a chuckle. They reach home and Chase helps House put the fresh groceries away and then disappears from view. House starts to marinate the duck, putting it into the fridge for a few hours and then carefully making his way down the hallway and peering into Chase's bedroom to see what was up.

He can only offer the younger man a tender smile as he quietly enters the room and pulls the top blanket over Chase's sleeping frame, not wanting to wake him as he knows his boy had a late night the night before. _But you were up just as late…_his mind reminds him. _I'll sleep tomorrow._

House heads back into the living room, slumping down into his chair and reaching for his phone.

_'Had to discipline my boy last night. He…took it in stride, much to my surprise and was actually 'happy' today. I don't get kids-House.'_

Wilson, on the other end offers a small smirk as he replies, _'do I dare ask what happened?-Wilson.'_

_'Was out late with Jimmy…flat tire and he didn't text. Didn't think I'd be worried about him. Can thank his rat-bastard father for that…the other one I mean. I was upset and agitated and said a few things but he surprisingly rebounded today. We bonded. More so I think today than we have so far.-House'_

_'Still waiting for me to say I told you so? I won't b/c you want that. But I think it's great and it might take time but Robert's starting to see that he's wanted and loved and worth worrying about. I'm glad you had a great day today. One of many more to come.-Wilson.'_

_'I want to take him surfing. Wish me luck.-House.'_

_'I'll only wish it if you actually get on the board.-Wilson.'_

House smirks at Wilson's retort before he puts his phone down, leans his head back on the chair and closes his eyes.

XXXXXXXX

Chase awakens a few hours later and looks at the clock with a small frown. _Oh bugger…overslept! _He had only intended on a twenty minute cat-nap but instead awakens two hours later feeling more refreshed; his body actually grateful for the sleep that he didn't get too much of the night before.

His nose picks up the aroma of something very tasty and slowly wanders into the kitchen, looking at House, now awake and sitting at the table reading a medical journal.

"I didn't mean to oversleep," he states with a small frown as House looks up and gestures for him to join him at the table.

"You obviously needed it, no need to apologize. You've had a busy day. Maybe you're going through a growth spurt?" House teases as Chase slides into a nearby chair.

"What are…oh…"

"Raynoud's Disease," House finishes the sentence for the younger man. "Those two words have always left a lasting impression on me as did the young man who so bravely and correctly I might add blurted them out despite knowing all the circumstances."

"It was professional arrogance."

"Yes…doctors are far from arrogant," House retorts with a small snicker. "But it earned you a job and I have been impressed ever since," House states in truth as Chase looks up with a wide grin. "Don't let it get to your head."

"Oh trust me, I'm sure you'd find some slippery thing for me to eat," Chase tosses back with a mock pout.

"Or force you to get a haircut…damn kid…heard that knowledge and then saw the source and thought…is he old enough to even know that?" House muses as Chase's face softens into a small grin. "Go…and baste our little duckling will you."

Chase does as told and when his back is to House, the older man quickly shoves the application documents into a file and away from any inadvertent prying eyes; not wanting to tell Chase that he had been so impressed with his case study that he had it submitted to the medical journal for publication – wanting to surprise him instead.

"How's it coming?" House asks after everything is safely secured.

"It's…done," Chase replies as he holds up the meat thermometer for House to see.

"Alright…time to eat."

Chase helps House with a few other items and then both sit down at the table to enjoy their meal and talk about their eventful weekend; Chase delighting to tease House about the book reading but then backing off when House playfully threatens to ground him for making him worry.

That night they retire in the living room to watch whatever drivel they can find, taking turns in finding something and then mocking whatever happens across their visual path. That night neither of them has any trouble falling asleep and getting a solid rest until the next morning.

XXXXXXXX

But what had been a peaceful day the day before wasn't to be the same for Monday; as House was ambushed by Foreman about some overdue budget talk that instantly put him in a bad mood and that in turn trickled down to his team.

"It's not right! Now do it again and don't come back until I have exactly what I want – the right answer!"

In the past when House would have spoken to him like that or even Park in his presence, he would have internalized it as something he must have done wrong; telling himself that he'd have to work even harder to be perfect or come up with the perfect solution and then sulk.

But now he knows that isn't the case and his mind is a lot freer to go back to the medical drawing board as it was and push himself harder for the right answer but not feeling like a failure when House would tell them, "close…but do better next time."

By the end of the day, Chase is mentally drained and somewhat dismayed when House offers a huffed "I'll see you at home when I get there," but once again knows not to take it personally. Instead he catches up on some reading while taking the bus home and then when he arrives, makes a light meal that he can easily rewarm for House whenever House would show up.

Tonight it wouldn't be too late and Chase is happy for that. But while he waits for House, he starts to feel inner agitation and starts to realize the feelings House would have had to contend with when he was late but didn't tell him what was going on. _And its only 7pm! _

House enters their apartment about half hour later with a head full of agitated steam. He smells something that resembles dinner coming from the kitchen and just wants to tell Chase to eat on his own as he's not hungry – at all. But as soon as he reaches the end of the hallway and nears the entrance to the kitchen he looks into the quiet space to see that Chase has set a plate for him and is waiting at the table with an eager expression.

"My boy…" he starts with a heavy sigh; his mind almost daring him to come at him with some kind of verbal plea that he is preparing to effectively shoot down.

And Chase does.

And…he loses.

"_Dad_…you need to eat."

And in that moment, Gregory House's heart fully embraces his destiny, unable to muster any kind of verbal ammunition to fire back that wouldn't damage the younger man's loving concern and still keep peace between them. He was done. Defeated…but in the best possible way. Family's take care of each other. That was destiny.

So, he puts his coat down on the closest chair and heads for the kitchen table, easing himself down as Chase pours them each a glass of wine; his eager expression to help out, endearing the younger man to House more and more as each second passes.

House eats in silence for a few seconds, glancing up to see Chase looking down at his food and then up with a somewhat strained smile and his heart slightly sinks. "Foreman," he mutters as Chase's tension seems to ease.

"Budget stuff?"

"Budget…stuff," House repeats slowly as he leans back in his chair and reaches for his glass of wine. "We bought…" he starts into a brief synopsis of his final talk with Foreman; Chase's once tense posture instantly relaxing and both of them ending the evening on a more positive note than what had been forecasted.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay and…turn left. Left signal on and…shoulder check and…"

Chase's mind mentally goes through all the steps even without House's gentle prodding, telling himself that House won't be there on the driving test and he'd have to calm his nerves and drive according to the rules and make sure he gets his learners permit.

"And…stop here," House directs as they stop outside the front of their building. "Very good." Without Chase having a proper learner's license, he wasn't able to drive too far into traffic, or it'd screw House's car insurance. But House would then drive to an empty school parking lot and Chase would practice his turns, backing up and then parallel parking.

About an hour later they return home and Chase heads for his book, House happily grilling him on the questions; and this is their routine for the rest of the week, Chase wanting to practice as much as possible for the big test Saturday morning.

"I don't think I'll sleep tonight," Chase tells House with a somewhat strained smile as they sit in the living room, Friday night, the night before his driving test. Over the past month, he had practiced nearly every day for at least an hour or two, doing it a bit longer on the weekends when he wasn't busy with Jimmy to make up for when he was sidelined by his foot injury.

"You'll do fine. We did everything in the book…by the book and that's what they want to see. Remember your speed and the hours for school zones and Park zones; they'll make sure to enforce them even on the weekends."

House gives Chase a few more reminders but it's up to Chase to calm his nerves and ensure that he's able to concentrate on his test and getting his interim permit. After that, he knows there will be no trouble for Chase to accumulate the required amount of hours as he'd just make him drive to and from work every day and then whenever and wherever he wanted on the weekends.

He knows Chase's first order of business will be – _to get to the beach and go surfing! _

That night Chase tries to get his mind to calm from its inner agitation, but is unable and so spends most of it tossing and turning. He contemplates putting on the relaxation CD but then tells himself he might concentrate more on surfing than driving and if it was a surfing test he'd pass at the top of his class.

Instead he awakens early the next morning with a slight headache and a tight stomach, his hands instantly reaching for his driving manual and starting to flip through it.

"Is it safe to offer coffee?" House's words make Chase pause and look up.

House looks at the weary expression on the younger man's face and feels his heart droop; but he holds back from scolding him as he knows how important to day is for him. _It's another step in his personal freedom so of course he's agitated…be supportive…not scolding._

"I just want to pass."

"I know you do and I get it. Okay so…come have something light for breakfast." He holds of stating that they'll have a big lunch to celebrate, maybe even down by the beach as he doesn't want Chase to focus on that – but to focus on getting to that point by doing his best and passing.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm glad we came early," Chase whispers as they enter the somewhat quiet motor vehicle branch. The appearance is somewhat deceiving as the instructor had applauded their booking the first appointment, telling them the day was completely booked.

"Just remember to breathe," House reminds Chase as he looks at his rigid posture.

"Right…breathe. And shoulder check, and hand placement and seatbelt and what a yield sign means and…" his voice rattles off nervously as the instructor approaches.

"It's Wilson…" House comments as Chase looks at the man who could resemble their absent friend. "That should put your mind at ease…all Wilson's or Wilson-wannabe's are duckling softies."

Chase slightly smirks as he extends his hand to the instructor and gives it a somewhat nervous pump.

"I'll…wait over here…with the rest of the anxious fathers," House states as he turns to leave.

For a few seconds Chase's agitation rises as he wants to call out to House to join them to keep the instructor in line. _You're a grown man…you can do this_, he somewhat teasingly reminds himself; once again marveling at how much he longs for House's fatherly protection, something he never had been assured of by his birth father.

"Okay so….just take a deep breath and we'll begin when you're ready."

"I used to drive in Melbourne," Chase mentions suddenly and then frowns. He remains seated for a few seconds before he starts to mentally go through all the things he had practiced with House.

House, too is feeling just as nervous…but in a different way, wanting Chase to succeed so badly and fearing that if he doesn't he'll want to take on the motor vehicle company to keep his precious boy from being crushed like that. _Oh get a grip! He's a grown man and will do just fine! _he hears his inner voice scolding him in Wilson's tone.

It seems to take an eternity before he watches the car pull up and Chase get out with a somber expression. _Oh damn…he failed…my boy failed and now…oh no! _He watches them enter, the instructor giving him a firm nod and then pulling away and heading for the administrative area as Chase nears him with a glum face. _Just be supportive…he can take a retest in a week. _House puts on a brave face but feels his heart wanting to crumble.

"So I uh…" he looks down and then up with a wide grin. "I passed!"

"Damn boy! Should ground you for that! " House playfully retorts as a few eyebrows arch in their direction. But he can't help but offer Chase a warm, father hug; pulling back a few moments later and letting Chase tell him all about it. After that there's paperwork to fill out, rules to be set, instructions to be given and…some official vehicular documentation to accept.

"I think I'm on cloud nine!"

"Well…" House states as they near the car and he dangles the keys before Chase. "This calls for a celebration. Want to drive to the beach? I feel like some fish tacos and hot chocolate. And then…we'll go see Jimmy, if you want."

Chase offers an excited nod as he takes the keys and slides into front seat; his heart racing a mile a minute. He looks at House with appreciation, unable to say thank you enough and just hoping that his nearing surprise would help show the older man just much he's appreciated.

"Okay…here we go."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so our duckling survived his emotional ordeal and both he and House continue to be stronger for it. and yes another milestone! Chase has his license! One more hurdle passed a few more to come! And what kind of surprise does Chase have planned but does House have one of his own? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	39. Showing Appreciation

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 39 – Showing Appreciation **

**A/N: **As always a special thanks to everyone and those without accounts, **Rei, Angi,Karen, shooting2stars, Guest thanks so much as always!** To Drama (Guest review) who said this story is lacking drama / angst / intrigue/ excitement – sorry you feel that way but this is an emotional journey with LOTS of angst and drama (to most of us anyways) but its not an action thriller and I'm sorry you're not enjoying it. To everyone else I hope you all enjoy this update and thanks so much!

* * *

The time it takes to get to the beach is a lot slower than it would normally take House to drive there but when they arrive without any incident, Chase's mind delights in sense of accomplishment that he didn't get totally frustrated with driving on the 'right' side of the road in heavy traffic and start hurling a few foreign obscenities.

When the car comes to a stop, Chase looks over at House with a wide grin and nods. "I need…a drink," he gently smirks as he turns off the engine; his stomach a bit tight from the anxiety of driving such a distance for the first time. "Still feels weird."

"It'll take a few more drives before you realize the other way was wrong," House replies with a firm nod as they both slowly get out of the car. For anyone driving in busy afternoon New Jersey traffic could be harrowing but for a first time driver, no matter the age, it was even more so, so House understands Chase's need for a drink – he could use one too; Chase's speed at time earning a few honks and gestures.

"We'll drink at home tonight," House tells Chase as he steers them toward their favorite beach side café. "One drink might not be enough to put you over the legal limit, but I want you to drive us home so…"

"We'll drink tonight," Chase echoes with a chuckle as they head for a table on the deck, one in the corner facing the beach.

"So tell me…how was it really?"

"It was…nerve-wracking at first," Chase admits in truth as House orders them an order of home cut chips and fresh salsa to enjoy before their actual meal. "Wanted to always veer into the other Lane…you know….when there was no oncoming traffic," he concludes lightly.

"I…felt that," House tosses back.

"Just kinda came back to me. But then…it was just trying to keep up with the traffic. Did I…drive too slow?"

"It's your first time driving on the right side and like anything that's new…it's better to be cautious and in this traffic…it frustrates all of us. You did good. Today has been a great success. I'm proud but I think you're more so."

"Freedom," Chase replies with a smile as he raises his glass, House doing the same and giving him a small toast. "Thank you."

"I want you to succeed. One year of unsupervised driving and you can apply for your permanent license," House tells him truthfully as their lunch order arrives. "But….you still have to make it to Jimmy's and then home without…getting a dent on the car."

Chase looks at House with a weak smile as he tries to swallow, House offering him a small grin as shrugs. "Right…bring me back to earth."

"It's what I do best, tell people the truth."

"My turn to tell you to eat something slimy," Chase retorts as he holds up a piece of calamari, making House laugh. The conversation continues on the path of Chase's first big day driving and what places he plans to go to next; the beach being in the top spot on his destination list – but that time, to surf.

After lunch, they take a walk down to the water, Chase wanting to wear off the last of his jitteriness before he gets back behind the wheel of the car and then heads to Jimmy's and then home…where he knows he'll need a big drink. House tells Chase a few anecdotes about his first days of driving and the very first car accident he got into. He also told him about how his own father didn't care much that he cracked up the car and then how he had to take the bus until…his bus pass expired.

"You…let it expire…on purpose?" Chase asks with a small smirk as they head back to the car to head to Jimmy's. "Does anyone else but me know?"

"No…and if you tell…you'll never be found."

Chase offers House a mock terrified expression before House tells him to get his smart ass into the car and get going.

_'Mind if House and I drop by about 2 today? Want to show you something.'_

Chase had sent Jimmy the text just before lunch; getting a friendly but wondering reply in return.

_'Surprise? You and House? Does my father need to be there?'_ Jimmy had also attached an emoji with a horrified expression; something that Chase gently chuckled at.

_'No….when we get there, you'll see why.'_

"Almost there," House reads out the address as they near Jimmy's home. "Nice area…not as showy as I imagined….but still nice. Big…homes."

"I like the suburbs," Chase mentions casually as he slowly meanders the streets until they reach Jimmy's street.

But Chase's comment isn't lost on House who remembers finding Chase sick and shivering in the basement of an empty home. In fact…he recalls Chase telling him that he missed the feeling of a real home which is why he chose the abandoned homes instead of always going to a shelter – the cost always an excuse to anyone who might feign wonder.

However, when House looks over at Chase and sees the somewhat expression of longing in his eyes, his mind starts to travel back in time to a discussion he had with Wilson and a certain real estate Agent. _Would he…want to move? To a real home? Like a real family?_

"Here we are," Chase tells House in a quiet tone as he brings the car to a stop in front of Jimmy's home, opting to Park on the street instead of pulling into the long driveway; not wanting to back all the way out and ruin the lawn, House's car or worse hit his friend's or father's luxury vehicles.

"They have a small circle at the front…so you can drive in," House suggests as Chase slowly pulls into the driveway and heads for Jimmy's home.

_'We're here.' _Chase texts as he gets out of the car and waits for his friend to come out; which he does a few minutes later.

"Hey Robert," Jimmy greets as he exits his home with a friendly smile. He looks past Chase to House and then back at Chase, arching his dark brows in wonder. "What's uh…going on?"

"Well…" Chase replies slowly as he pulls something from his wallet. He knows it might be a small gesture to most and he hopes he doesn't seem too silly in the eyes of his friend, but he knows that Jimmy will share his excitement; something he missed out when he first got his license back in Melbourne. "I got…this."

Jimmy takes the folded up piece of paper and slowly opens it. His eyes instantly zoom to the top of the paper and then he looks up at Chase's wide grin and offers him instant congratulations!

"Ah…hey that's great!" Jimmy exclaims as he gives Chase a friendly hug and then waves to House. "This morning? How'd it go?"

"It was…scary," Chase admits with a chuckle. "I have some restrictions but I had to start somewhere right?"

"Yeah…course," Jimmy agrees in haste. "Do…you wanna come in? You and Dr. House?"

"Just House!" House calls out as Jimmy quickly apologizes and nervously laughs. House gets out and the three of them turn and head inside Jimmy's neatly manicured home. "Very…Asian," House comments as Jimmy looks at him in amusement.

"My family is very traditional."

Jimmy leads them into the kitchen where his mother approaches and offers them a polite smile and nod of her head.

"Ma'am. Gregory House."

"Robert Chase," Chase adds a few seconds later.

"My mom…she goes by Annie," Jimmy introduces with a friendly nod to her and then to his friends. She offers him something in Asian and then turns and heads back into the living room. "She said I need to offer you something to drink."

Jimmy gets them a few colds drinks and then leads them onto the large back deck that overlooks a neatly manicured lawn, a tennis court in the near distance.

"Is that yours?"

"No my Uncle's."

"Kyle's dad?"

"Yeah…Kyle sucks at tennis. That's his place on the other side so we share all that green space. Maybe he should try soccer," Jimmy retorts with a snicker as Chase laughs. The conversation then turns to tennis mishaps and sports in general and laughter ensues; Chase once again appreciating that despite the fact Jimmy has a very comfortable life, their talk never revolves around it and it doesn't factor as something more important than real friendship.

House leans back in his chair, enjoying his drink and watching Chase enjoy himself with his friend; listening to their banter and joining in when the timing was right. They spend about an hour at Jimmy's and then take their leave, Chase telling Jimmy that they would plan a surfing outing very soon but that next weekend it would be his turn to take them for a lunch outing – slightly cursing the restrictions but knowing they weren't forever.

XXXXXXXX

"Well…I can take this off my milestone list," Chase tells House as he turns the engine off for the last time that night; looking at House with an expression of gratitude. "A few more to go."

"And they'll be met with just as much success as this one," House replies in truth as they slowly head for the elevator. They talk a bit more about Jimmy's home and his very kind mother but absent father; Chase telling House that he liked Jimmy's home…_home…_not the contents…just home.

_'Sorry not sure I'm explaining it correctly,' _he had apologized to House who merely waved it away. But later that night, after Chase had fallen asleep on the couch, a bit earlier than expected – mostly due to all the excitement of the day, House opens his computer and then starts to look into a folder he hasn't in months. Literally months.

_'So are you seriously looking for a new home?'_

_'Why is that so hard to believe?'_

_'A whole House for…well you? Yes it's hard to believe.'_

He instantly recalls Wilson's prodding into his sudden interest in a buying a home for just himself but then was all on board, even arranging for him to meet the realtor at a home he selected. Of course it was just to annoy Wilson at the time; but Wilson had called his bluff so that he even entertained the idea of buying a whole home just for himself to spite Wilson but now…now it wasn't just him.

House looks over at Chase's sleeping frame on the sofa, the dirty blond strands falling over his brow, dipping near his eyes as he sleeps and making him appear boyish once more. _I'm not alone anymore…it's not just me…there's Robert…there's us and we're a family. I want to give him the happy home he never had…that WE never had growing up._

He goes to the realtor's website, putting in the address for the home that he had looked at a few months back only to see the dreaded 4 letter word in Red right across the listing.

"Sold," he whispers as he looks at the letters and then the final price. He leans back in his chair with a sour mood threatening to build but then looks at Chase once more and realizes that since this home would be for a family…they as a family should pick it out together.

_Or I can find one…and then see what he thinks…_House's ears pick up Chase's soft grunts and he quickly closes the webpage, telling himself that he'll start to ask a few questions in the next few days and weeks and get a feel for what he would really like in a home.

"Need…sleep," Chase mutters as he gives House a small hug as he passes and then disappears into his bedroom; House watching with a warm smile before he turns back to the papers he had shoved under his laptop. He pulls them back out to make sure they're all there and then pauses just as he puts the last thing away; looking at a home that says 'new listing' on it.

"When did…" House mumbles to himself as he looks at the date stamp. _A few months back…_his heart sinks as he goes back to the website. That House was sold but just below it is another one that…is almost similar. He looks at Chase's bedroom door and then back at the webpage that he opened; the inviting home coming up into a larger view.

"So…what does it offer?"

House looks at all the items on the detailed listing and then bookmarks the page; making a mental note to call the realtor and just…have a feel for what the offer all entails. He knows that Chase wants to concentrate now on getting his citizenship and then a car and he can't fault him for those things and has already given his full support. Monetarily the citizenship wouldn't be that much but when Chase asked for sponsorship he was asking for a sponsor….not just a banker.

"Hmm maybe it's doable."

So before he gets anything to see in his heart, he settles in his mind that they'll go for a drive tomorrow into the suburbs, just to give Chase some more practice. Of course that would be the excuse – he would really want to see what the younger man thinks of the area and then…go from there.

_Tomorrow…will be interesting._

XXXXXXXX

Chase doesn't suspect the real reason for the outing; House telling him that it would be good to get as much practice in on the weekends, in the traffic and of course different areas.

"So…let's just go for a drive and…then we'll find a place for lunch and just…hang."

"Just…hang. Okay…great," Chase replies with a grin as slowly directs the car into traffic. "So…where to?"

"Turn right out of the parking lot and then…then we'll see."

Chase offers House a small shrug but figures that House wouldn't steer him wrong and since it was a nice day, decides to just go with the flow as it were and just – drive. As they slowly meander through the city, nearing a quaint suburban area, House starts to read off some of the documentation process that he would next encounter for getting his US Citizenship.

He tells him about some of the things he'll have to do and the paperwork he'll have to fill out but since he's gainfully employed and that his current landlord and employer would check out as solid on his application he didn't have much to worry about. Foreman's name would go down as the contact for PPTH, the professional contact but for the personal one it would be House and then Wilson; Wilson would be 'told' later.

"This is a…nice area," Chase comments as they enter the area with neatly manicured homes. The distance from PPTH was almost the same as their current apartment, just in the opposite direction.

House of course doesn't tell Chase that this was on purpose because he wants him to see the area and then take in his reaction. So far it was…positive.

"Quiet," House comments in return, not wanting to seem too overly optimistic. The single family homes are well groomed, smaller in size than the area Jimmy lives in but one could tell that it would almost cater toward working people who wanted something close to the city but not right in it.

"Nice little market," Chase remarks as he looks over at House in wonder.

"If you want to stop you just say the word," House tells him in truth.

Chase pulls the car to the curb, thankful that he doesn't have to parallel park, that always being something he was still unsure of when it came to not hitting – anything. They get out and slowly head toward the small street market, wanting to see what all the vendors have to offer.

Various items, breads, fruit, cheese, some vegetables and of course home crafts.

"It happens every weekend," the Lady tells them as she puts a few items into a small paper bag and then hands it to Chase. He offers her a polite thank you in return and they head toward a bench to enjoy their treats.

"Kinda nice these people have something like this on the weekends to look forward to," Chase mentions as House nods in agreement.

"And not too much city noise nearby," House adds as finishes his homemade banana bread. "I think…I want seconds."

Chase watches him get up and pull away and then takes a few minutes in House's absence to look around the area and just…look. The area looks inviting and the people around them a mashup of some families, working professionals and seniors.

"Want to walk a bit?" House inquires as he approaches. "Just to see the area a bit more. Unless…you're already done with suburbia?"

"Actually I like this area…a walk would be welcomed."

They get up and head away from the market, enjoying the last of their homemade wares and making a promise to stop back at the same booth before they go home to pick up something for supper. House mostly listens as Chase tells him what he likes about the area and then offers a few bittersweet memories about the area he grew in in Melbourne. House tells him a bit about the neighbourhood he grew up in but both agree that this one they're in right now seems the best.

As they near the home for sale, House looks over at Chase, always fascinated to watch his facial expressions, especially his eyes – the windows to anyone's inner soul. And it's obvious to House what he's thinking inside. They light up. They widen. They smile. _Seeing him this happy…._

"Want to go in? Just to see what they're offering?"

But then they droop and House's steps suddenly stop. Dead stop. _What…just happened?_

"No I uh…it's okay," Chase replies softly as he turns to House with a tight lipped smile. "It's a nice area but…but we should get back."

Just as he turns to leave, House's hand touches his shoulder, forcing him to halt his movements. "What's going on?"

Chase looks at the home for sale and then back at House with a frustrated glance. "I have a few other milestones to accomplish first."

"Robert…"

"I just remember the night you found me…it um…I've given up on that dream…having a real home."

"Put it on hold."

"What?"

"Never give up on a dream, just put it on hold until you can make it happen. I don't want to cause you distress. Just thought you might want to see what the décor is like or…whatever," House replies slowly as they turn to leave. But Chase remains fixed in place, staring at the home, his mind wondering what it looks like inside.

"Well…we are here," Chase mentions with a small shrug as House hesitates. "Not having a car doesn't stop me from riding in Jimmy's right?"

"Exactly," House gently claps Chase on the back. They head for the home; the open House sign beckoning them to enter and linger at their leisure. Being the weekend, the traffic is always a bit better so they aren't surprised they aren't the only ones in the home at the same time.

Chase's heart starts to beat a bit faster, mostly from anxious anxiety as he starts to see images of himself as a little boy in his home in Melbourne, running into his mother's arms with a drawing and her looking down with a happy smile. But as he looks up and sees the small office with French doors, his heart sinks; his father's stern expression looking up with displeasure.

"We can go now," Chase mentions quietly as his jaw hardens.

"Time to let go of that resentment. Don't let his past ugliness ruin your future happiness," House offers in a soft whisper as he directs Chase toward the kitchen with the large back deck calling to them.

"Hello Sir," the realtor comes up to him. "You and…"

"My son."

"Your son…very nice. So have you seen all that this place has to offer?"

Chase slightly pulls away as House starts to talk to the realtor, his heart starting to beat rapidly. He nears the kitchen and looks out onto the deck – seeing himself with Jimmy and a few others having fun on the deck; eating, drinking, laughing…having a good time. _I'll never have this…we can't afford it._

"Seeing yourself hosting a few deck parties?" House mentions, breaking into Chase's silent thoughts. Chase, however, can't help but offer a small smile and nod to the truthfulness of that statement. "Come on…let's go."

House had gotten a few details about the home which he shares with Chase as they walk back to the market, pick up a few more baked goods and then get into the car and continue on their way. They come full circle before landing back at home; Chase a bit distressed about the detour but thankful that he got to learn a new way home.

However, at dinner, House thought for sure that Chase wouldn't mention the home or the time they spent in it, but a few open ended questions make it unable for Chase to resist and soon the conversation is focused around the home, the area and the beautiful deck and the day settles on a happy note.

XXXXXXXX

The week that follows is pretty routine, with work taking up the bulk of their time; Jimmy stopping by the hospital on Tuesday to have lunch with Chase and Chase dropping by the clinic early Thursday morning for another acupuncture treatment.

On Friday morning two very important things arrive at PPTH – each addressed to a certain individual.

"Robert Chase?"

Chase signs for the items and then quickly heads for the staff lounge where he can open the small envelope away from prying eyes; especially House's.

"Perfect," Chase whispers to himself as he sends Wilson a quick text.

_'Trust me, he'll think it's the best surprise – ever.'_

With those words, Chase tucks the items into his jacket and locks his locker and then heads for House's office.

Upstairs at the same time, House signs for something of his own, opening the package and then looking at the framed item with a proud smile. Then he texts Wilson.

_'Trust me, he'll think it's the best surprise – ever.'_

Wilson sits in his office chuckling to himself and knows that tonight for both father and son it would be one of the best – ever.

* * *

**A/N:** always want to further cement the Chase/Jimmy bond and hope you liked their broments (more of those to come!) and then of course a glimpse into their future with some House-hunting. How will that play out long term? And now the surprises have arrived. how will each react? A few more milestones to come before a happily ever after. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	40. Destiny Hits a Small Snag

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 40 – Destiny Hits a Small Snag**

* * *

Just as House puts the package into his bag and picks up the phone, Chase appears in the doorway to his office with a somewhat mischievous smile. "Something's up."

"What? No," Chase gently stammers as he enters the room with a small shrug. "I was wondering if you're ready to go."

House looks at his watch and then up at the younger man's eager expectation in wonder. "It's only 5:30."

"And…it's time to…go for dinner. My treat."

House looks at the stance and for the first time in a long time sees…_agitation? My boy is nervous…about dinner? _The posture is rigid; fists tight; jaw set and smile…uneasy. _Something's up…but what? What is going on? Does he know about the surprise? Did someone tip him off? Wilson? No Wilson would never do that!_

"Please?" The question is almost pleading and House silently berates himself for allowing even a few seconds to pass and his boy to feel…uncertainty.

"Of course. But you don't ha…" he starts and then stops; his eyes gazing upon Chase's instantly crestfallen expression. "You driving?"

"Yes," Chase replies confidently; his mind starting to settle, as he watches House slowly push himself up from his chair and reach for his jacket. "How was your afternoon?"

House launches into his answer as they slowly head for the elevators; Chase hoping that House won't guess what he's up to before it actually happens. He had written down the address and gotten driving directions from Wilson and despite being nervous was more excited than anything and hopes that this will help him get there without incident.

House looks at the restaurant as they near and gently frowns; his mind reminding him to not try to try to bully his boy into paying as he knows that if this is something Chase wants to do then it would crush him if the younger man's plan wasn't allowed to come to fruition.

"Nice place," House comments as they forego the valet parking and head for the handicapped spot close to the door.

"I've heard good reviews," Chase replies somewhat nervously as they slowly head for the front door; the warm air delighting them and telling them it might be a nice night to walk a bit later, which they would – but to the second half of Chase's surprise.

They are shown to a private booth and since Chase knows he won't be driving for a few hours, orders them half a liter of wine and then an appetizer plate. During the week, Chase had happily driven them home, Monday being the most nerve wracking but by Thursday it was almost old hat; today a bit more nervous but it was just another hurdle that he happily jumped over.

They talk a bit more about the week that just passed, House always fascinated to watch Chase's animated expressions as he explains patient interaction or something that one of the team did that he found funny. A brief lull presents itself between the main course and dessert and House takes the opportunity to surprise his boy with something that'll make them both happy.

"So…" House starts, pausing as he takes out the package; Chase looking at him in wonder, his eyes darting between House's and the package in his grasp. "From day one, it was no mystery that I was impressed by your medical knowledge and your tenacity in solving a rather complex medical situation."

Chase simply listens, his heart rate starting to pick up the pace.

"Every so often I am asked to submit something on unique cases that my team has solved that shines positive light on us and the hospital of course but more importantly puts the solver on a small pedestal as it were. As we all know it's hard to get medical accolades when we're just starting out but…" House pauses as he opens the package and pulls out what appears to Chase from the back to be a framed picture. "You have more than earned this."

Then he turns it around and Chase's eyes – instantly widen. He looks up…almost not believing it to be real.

"This little medical gem will be published this month, going out to all medical professionals – worldwide."

Chase looks at the title of the article and then….his name as the contributor. Not House's not Foreman's not even 'contributed by PPTH,' but his – Robert Chase, MD.

A lump forms in his throat as he slowly reaches out and then stops, looking up at House in wonder. "You…submitted it?"

"Got the final proof back last weekend, the surprise you nearly saw and spoiled for yourself," House retorts with a grin. "Yes I submitted it and proudly so. As your dad but mostly as your boss. Good work young man, you've earned this."

"Y-your proud of me," Chase states, his tone threatening to question.

"Very proud."

Almost afraid he'll drop it, Chase at first hesitates; reaching for it and then holding it firmly in his grasp as his eyes delight to read the little write-up first; the editor giving professional praise to the hospital and then the contributor – himself. He pulls it close, his eyes reading every single word as House watches with loving pride.

"Surprise," House states as Chase looks up once more. "Don't ever doubt your skills."

Chase looks at House and then back down at the item in his grasp, his heart swelling more than he ever thought possible.

"Uh…thank you doesn't seem enough so how about…dinner's on me," Chase offers weakly as House gives him a tender smile. "Actually dinner was on for…well to thank you."

"You saw this already?" House asks with a small edge to his tone; Chase shaking his head in haste.

"NO!" Chase blurts out as House's expression softens. "This was to thank you for…well everything. I've wanted to say it for a while now but I couldn't afford it until now."

"Robert…"

"The driving the…the clothing…the job…the just being there for me. This," he pauses as he looks down and then back up with a small smile. "Thank you…dad."

This time it's House who's rendered speechless and his mind has no desire to scold him for it. But just before he can say something else, Chase pulls out a small package of his own and hands it to House. "Hope you like it," he mentions somewhat nervously. "it's not much but um…but I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it…just like I love tonight," House tells Chase in truth as he opens the little box. He pulls out the hand crafted item and can't help but smile. It was a little molded metal figure of a man standing with a cane in one hand and tipping a top hat with the other, a pair of spectacles where the face should be and he's tipping his hat…to a little boy looking up; the face's only having smiles – nothing else.

"I…I love it."

"Really?" Chase asks with a bright smile.

"Really," House confirms with a nod as he looks back down at the little figure that's resting a few inches from his left hand. "Can't wait to show it off at work."

"Me too!" Chase exclaims as their desserts arrive.

But a half hour later when Chase has settled the bill, much a House's silent chagrin – wanting him to save his money, the two of them head back outside into the warm evening air. However, instead of just heading back for the car, Chase suggests a walk; House happy to oblige.

"Do you want to head back and…"

"Look, the best of John Williams played by the orchestra. Would you like to go listen? It starts in twenty minutes."

"Robert…tonight has been wonderful so far but…" House pauses as Chase pulls out two tickets and offers House another boyish smile. "You bought us tickets?" House asks in shock as Chase eagerly nods. "Ah…so that's why you've been coy all week."

"Wasn't sure I could pull it off," Chase admits sheepishly as he looks at House with a warm smile. "I wanted to do something different but that you'd love. You want to go right?"

"Absolutely. Let's get to the symphony."

Chase's grin widens as they turn and head for the front box office. This time it's Chase's turn to toss out the familial title to the cashier – "two tickets for me and my dad," and then getting waved through.

"These are…great seats," House tells Chase in truth as they each take a seat – middle section about half way up from the front. He knows the whole night will have cost his boy a couple hundred dollars but as much as he wants to pay for the bill when it comes, this night was his boys to feel special and to feel like he had done something special.

So they settle in for another enjoyable segment of their evening. Despite the fact that Chase had bought the tickets for House, at the first intermission, House is more interested to hear what Chase's reactions are; once again delighting in his boyish enthusiasm.

"So…you like this right?" Chase asks with some uncertainty.

House doesn't have to tell Chase that he doesn't have to ask again, knowing that he probably did something for his father when he was a younger man only to have it tossed aside as if it was nothing; so putting his mind at ease is something he doesn't mind doing.

"I love this," House replies in truth. "Tonight has been most amazing."

They listen to the rest of the show and then slowly file out of the ornate theater a few hours later; a friendly chat ensuing about the show and how much they both enjoyed it. The night was perfect. That night both of them have no trouble falling asleep with contented minds and very happy hearts.

XXXXXXXX

House awakens early the next morning, quietly tiptoeing down the hallway and poking his head into Chase's room and feeling his heart melt when he sees Chase asleep with his frame accolade in his grasp. _Silly boy_, he silently muses as he turns and heads back into his bedroom. He looks at the listing of the home but then settles his mind on something a bit more tangible – a new surfboard.

_And I know just the situation to get it for…_House's mind muses as he looks at the immigration sponsorship paperwork on his bedside table. _My boy gets his citizenship…that'll definitely be a cause for celebration. _He looks at the fridge and at the two ticket stubs being held on with a magnet and lets his mind drift back in time a few hours to the enjoyable night the two of them shared after a hectic week.

"I want to hang this here…at home," Chase gently groans as he enters the kitchen about five minutes later, offering a small yawn but clutching the framed accolade in his grasp.

"How about…." House smiles as he tries to push down a piece of mussed hair atop Chase's head that's sticking up. "We hang it at work for a few months and then bring here."

"Deal!" Chase exclaims as his phone buzzes. At first he thinks it's Jimmy cancelling for their lunch plans and his heart starts to sink, but when he sees its just a confirmation, Chase's mind settles and the day is on the right track again.

"What time are you picking up Jimmy?"

"11:30 and then lunch and then…golf," Chase slightly snickers. "And I promise we'll be home before dark."

"Just text if you won't be home for dinner."

Chase looks at House with a small frown and then pauses.

"Robert…"

"No I uh…last Monday when you were late for dinner I…I was worried and stressed and…and I see why you were mad. I might have been madder if you didn't eat dinner but…but I'll definitely text if I'll be late or if we'll go for dinner. Depends on how well our golf game goes."

"Is Jimmy good?"

"No."

"And neither are you," House retorts as Chase looks at him in mock horror. "Yeah…you'll be out for dinner."

"And what are you doing? Another book reading?"

"No, this time we're doing boring budget stuff and then going to some Ethiopian restaurant and before you make a crack…yes apparently Ethiopians do eat," House states dryly to which Chase just snickers. "Have fun with Jimmy."

House watches Chase take his leave and this time feels a bit of apprehension but this time his mind settles in the knowledge that Chase will remember the parental anguish that he put him through and they won't have to have a repeat of the previous weekends before bed discussion.

XXXXXXXX

"Well…we made it," Jimmy tells Chase who slowly uncurls his nervous fingers from around the steering wheel and then offers friend a tense smile. "Trust me first time I drove anywhere here…you did really good. The traffic here…"

"Weekend traffic," both of them groan at once and then laugh. They get out of Chase's car and head for the clubhouse restaurant, taking a seat on the patio about an hour before their tee time.

"So…can I ask a personal question…about you and Dr. House?" Jimmy asks about ten minutes later; both of them enjoying a cold beer as they sit at a table overlooking the 9th hole.

"Sure…" Chase replies with some hesitation.

"Are you…House…he's your…father and…"

"He's my wanna-be father," Chase interjects with a small smile. "My…well birth father and I didn't have…well much of any kind of relationship and right from a small boy I…" he pauses with a strained expression as he takes a sip of his beer and looks off into the distance for a few seconds.

"Robert, I…was just curious. You don't have to tell me," Jimmy quickly interjects as Chase looks back at him.

"I envied what the other boys had…but it wasn't the material stuff, it was the loving attention from their fathers. My father…he bought me anything I wanted, most things that he deemed necessary but I wanted his time. He…he'd pay strangers to entertain or watch over me. He never had time for me unless it was something that would help him. When I left…we fought and he sent me away with nothing. Literally nothing. I uh…I came here, got a job at a clinic and really had to watch everything. Then one night I met House…not exactly the way I had expected but he…there was something that he…I was sick and he found me and took care of me and although he was kinda gruff at first and we….we had a few differences but he took me in and looked after me ever since…he cares about me," Chase whispers as he looks down with a small smile. "He saved my life. He…he calls me his boy in a way that my father never did and I…I call him dad. My birth father is all but dead to me. It might seem silly…a grown man desperate for some parental affection."

"No…I get it," Jimmy replies somberly. "My father…he's very traditional. Love is almost a duty for him. He's never been mean or harsh, but very distant emotionally. I mostly feel sorry for my mother. I think she'd like a husband that is more physically attentive but…but she's just as traditional. It's common I think but I wish it was different. Want an adoptive brother?"

"Sure," Chase states as he looks up with an eager grin. "He's…House has put up with a lot and when he first took me into his home I was so nervous and scared but…but now he's….he's my family. I wish you had a better relationship with your father."

"I think the last time he hugged me he thought I would break. Cherish what you have, because some of us might still envy it," Jimmy softly confesses. "But that night we were home late…he asked if I was okay. It's not much but the fact that he asked meant something you know?"

"Yeah…I get it. House was worried about me…first time a father figured ever worried about me. It was…when I first got home, we argued and I didn't get it…thought he just wanted to keep tabs but…but I finally understood what it means to have someone you care about," Chase concludes with a tight lipped smile. "I hope your father comes around. Did you tell him about the chef? The one you want to ask out?"

"I…tried," Jimmy answers with a nervous smile.

The two of them talk a bit longer, enjoying their lunch and then heading onto the first tee to warm up.

"So…" Chase states nervously as he looks at Jimmy in wonder. "You want to go first?"

"Sure," Jimmy shrugs as he steps up to the tee and then strikes the ball. He misses the first time, curses and then tries again. "Well…its…" he pauses as both he and Chase trade mocking laughs. "It's bad."

Chase steps up and tries to hit the ball further…it lands just shy of Jimmy's and both laugh as they quickly head for their poor shots and then continue the play; walking a bit faster so that the team coming behind them might not catch up too fast and watch their poor play.

The next few hours are spent playing, laughing, drinking and just bonding; further cementing their friendship. Since Chase was the driver and still has driving restrictions they had to make sure they weren't out too late and Chase was home before 11pm.

"I think…I might need…acupuncture tomorrow," Jimmy groans as they finally complete all 18 holes and slowly head for the pros-shop to return their rentals. Chase offers his friend a chuckle and then pulls his phone. This time texting House isn't the same as the last time…this time his mind takes comfort in the fact that someone actually cares about him and by putting House's mind at ease, he's also showing his trust in the older man and that settles his heart.

XXXXXXXX

Wilson hears House's phone buzz and looks up in wonder. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect," House replies with a contented smile as he puts his phone away and then signs the last form and closes the file folder; leaning back in chair and looking at the framed accolade that would be on display for the rest of the team to enjoy on Monday.

"I'm buying a House," House states after a few minutes of silence; Wilson looking up in surprise.

"Ok-ay," Wilson replies as he slowly puts down his pen and looks at House thoughtfully. "I'd say this is sudden but given your track record with…impulse's…maybe not so much. Which one?"

House pulls out his phone and then shows Wilson the home that he and Chase looked at the previous weekend after their leisurely stroll in the market. "Robert has one more hurdle to complete with his citizenship and I think this would be the icing on the cake."

"So the new surfboard was…just not big enough?" Wilson retorts with a small snicker.

"He's getting that too. But I…I want to give him a real home….maybe this home."

"This one…it's perfect," Wilson tells House in truth as House looks at the listing with a small frown.

"I think it's time we both had a home of our own."

"I know you took the appointment just to spite me," Wilson smiles as he looks back down at the listing. "I think it's great. When does he go for his citizenship exam?"

"A few weeks. He's done all the pre-reading and I quiz him mostly every night. He'll pass. He's brilliant," House's voice pauses as he looks at the framed article with a proud smile. "Brilliant but broken."

"So are you…or were," Wilson comments softly as House's eyes lift. "You were just as emotionally lost and broken as Robert. You've changed and so has he. You have a new emotional purpose and feel wanted and he finally feels loved and valued. You've come a long way since that first night you found him at the bus stop in the rain…."

"Or freezing in the cold basement of that empty home, so afraid and scared…so alone…so young. He looked like a little, vulnerable child. I tried to push it away and now…now he's my son. And he still looks so young."

"He is young. What…24? Is he even that?" Wilson smiles as House nods.

"He's got a lot of growing up to do and I don't want to miss any of it," House muses as Wilson offers him a kind glance.

"So…are we almost done here?"

"Yes…let's get out of here and try some of that…there will be food right?" House lightly teases Wilson.

"Yes…Ethiopians eat food, at least they do here," Wilson retorts dryly. "Let's go."

They leave Wilson's office at PPTH all the budget stuff finally done and head for the elevators, talking about the day and Wilson asking House more questions about the home he was thinking of buying for him and Chase. They also talk about Chase's surprise and how much House loved it; Wilson trying to pretend he knew nothing about it but of course being instantly busted by his very intuitive best friend.

"Well this place…looks interesting."

"Don't knock it, til you try it," Wilson tosses back as they are shown to their table and then given a few instructions on how to eat their ethnic cuisine.

They settle into dinner, enjoying the friendly conversation and each other's brotherly company; something they had done for years and would continue to do so for years to come. But just as they finish their dessert, House's phone buzzes and he's quick to pull it.

His mind tells him that it's Chase just checking in and at first he doesn't pay it much heed; Chase's number registering. But his eyes do a double take when he sees the somewhat frantic message now on the display.

_'Dr. House. It's Jimmy! Robert unknowingly had some strawberries and was taken to the ER. '_

"Oh…my God…Robert!"

"What? What's going on?"

* * *

**A/N:** eeks! Okay so a real roller coaster of emotions in this update. Hope you liked the surprise and hope it was a surprise (at least to some). Lots of father/son bonding of course and then some Chase/Jimmy bonding and always gotta get some House/Wilson in there. But now eeks! Had to toss in one last angsty moment before we head toward our happy ending so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	41. Cherish What you Have

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 41 – Cherish What you Have**

* * *

"House! What's going on?" Wilson asks in a panic as House gets up and bolts from the table; Wilson furiously trying to settle the bill and then catch up to his friend who is just about to jump into a waiting cab. "House!"

"Robert ingested some strawberries…we need to get to the ER now."

"But…he has an Epipen right?"

"Yes and Jimmy knows…something happened…step on it!" House snaps as settles back into his seat, his mind racing as he looks back down at the tormented text from Jimmy. "He's usually so careful…"

"Don't panic…"

"ER?" House slightly snaps.

"Might have been a…precaution," Wilson retorts with hesitation in his tone.

"What…happened…"

XXXXXXXX

**An hour earlier**

"I really like this one," Jimmy tells Chase as they slowly enjoy their meal; having already enjoyed an appetizer plate each and a round of drinks.

"I might…oh…strawberries."

"So how allergic are you?"

"I carry an Epipen," Chase replies flatly as he reaches for the drink menu.

"That's…serious. Got it."

"Not sure who to blame for that one…my mother I think…could be my father, never asked him," Chase shrugs and then looks back down. "Okay…I'll try the mango."

"Mango sounds good. And since I'm not driving…" Jimmy's voice trails off with a grin. He goes to lift his shoulder and instantly his face winces and both of them look at each other and chuckle.

"Maybe you should have some tea."

"I'm getting old," Jimmy huffs as he looks back down at his plate with a grin. "So are you all set for your big citizenship exam?"

"I think so. House and I did all the paperwork and it all seems in order and so far nothing's been rejected so…so I hope it all goes well with the interview and testing," he replies somewhat nervously. "I think for dessert…" he starts and then stops; both of them hearing some soft laughter and then looking up as two attractive women look at them with smiles and then look away; laughing once more.

"Them?" Jimmy interjects with a dark brow wag, Chase giving him a laugh and grin. "I'll take the blond."

"Go for it."

"Here?" Jimmy retorts in surprise as Chase nods and grins; visually goading his friend. "Uh…what if she says no? You go first."

"What if she says no?" Chase counters with a slight smirk. "I…" he pauses as he stands up; Jimmy looking at him in shock.

"Robert?"

"Will be right back."

Jimmy watches Chase slowly head toward the table the two women are, smile and then head past on his way to the bathroom; Jimmy chuckling once more before he looks back down at the dessert menu. A few minutes later he looks up to see one of the women missing from the table and can't help but wonder where she might be.

Chase washes his hands, dries them and then heads for the door, tossing the crunched up paper towel into the garbage can and then leaving the washroom. But as soon as he enters the dimly lit hallway, the attractive woman from the other table, who had been eyeing him and Jimmy enters the same time and then stops.

Before Chase can say a word, she looks at him with a smile and then leans in closer. "I was dared to do this," she whispers as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his face to hers. "I know men love strawberries," she whispers his ears not

She presses her mouth against his, her flowery perfume scent playing with his senses. But it only takes seconds for his lips to start to tingle.

"What um…what did you say?" Chase asks in a fuzzy tone; his brain screaming at him to get help. That taste…it…NO!

"Strawberries…do you like it? Mm I like…hey…are you okay? Hey!"

"No…allergic…Epi…pen…pen…in my jacket…" Chase's voice gasps; his heart racing painfully and his lungs starting to ache; his hands clutching his chest. "Pen…hur…ry…"

"Pen…pen…what the…" she looks at Chase as he slowly sags to the floor, clutching his throat as his mind races with horror.

"HELP!" He manages as he collapses.

She turns and races back into the restaurant, Jimmy looking up as she nears him with a panicked expression.

"What's going on?"

"Your friend…he just collapsed. Said something about a pen…what the…"

"What happened?"

"I kissed him and…"

"What? Just a kiss?"

"Yes…with some fresh strawberry juice on … look what's…"

"What? Oh damn! He needs the Epipen!"

"Yes! That's it!"

"He's deathly allergic to strawberries," Jimmy huffs as he fumbles in Chase's jacket, yelling at the woman to call 911. "Where is he?"

"THERE!" She shouts and points before she rushes to her purse and grabs her phone; her friend looking at her in utter bewilderment.

"Oh no…Robert!" Jimmy shouts as he races toward his friend, the restaurant owner now fully alerted and racing to help. "Robert!"

Chase doesn't respond visually, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as his brain struggles to keep himself alive.

Jimmy pops the top of the Epipen and then plunges the thick needled end into Chase's thigh and administers the shot of life saving epinephrine. "Come on…damn it Robert…come on…breathe," Jimmy begs as he leans in close and listens for one full breath.

"Robert!" Jimmy shouts as the owner tells him the ambulance is on it's way.

"I didn't know," the woman looks misery in remorse and then up at the owner in remorse. "It was me…it wasn't…I kissed him and…it wasn't the food…it was a dare…I'm sorry."

"Robert!" Jimmy shouts once more, gently tapping Chase on the cheek and leaning in to check for another breath. He pumps on his chest to get some oxygen flowing but knows that Chase will need some immediate medical attention. Thankfully he doesn't have to wait too long for help to arrive; telling the two paramedics what happened and then rushing to gather up Chase's things; the owner telling them their incomplete meal is on him and wishing them all the best.

Jimmy slides onto the ambulance bench beside Chase and then pulls Chase's phone, pausing to get his nerves under control before he sends House a text. He presses send and then leans back on the bench with a heavy frown.

XXXXXXXX

"Where is my boy?"

"Greg? Your…boy?"

House turns to see the ER doctor walking up to him with a curious expression, his eyes instantly darting back down to his current patient intake and not seeing anyone else with the last name of 'House' on the list.

"Sid!" House addresses the older man; one of the few he lets call him Greg.

"You have…a son?"

"Robert Chase, where is he?"

"Robert…Chase yes he's in the holding area right now. We had a pretty strong reaction to an allergen and we had to intubate to get him breathing steadily again."

"Is he…"

"I think he'll be fine. I'm waiting on some blood and tox results right now to see exactly how much he ingested it but I think he should be fine."

"He actually ate strawberries?" House asks weakly.

"No he…" Jimmy's voice pipes up; forcing House to look over to his boy's friend in expectation.

"Jimmy!"

"This woman kissed him and she…I don't know if it was one of those organic lipsticks or she had some in her mouth but…she didn't know. She said she was sorry but…"

"She could have killed him!" House whispers in horror as Jimmy's expression droops.

"I administered the shot pretty soon after it happened but they still put him on a vent for a few hours. Sorry."

"I'm glad he was with you Jimmy. Thanks for your quick thinking," House tells him in truth as both he and Wilson breathe a small sigh of relief. "Can I see him?" House asks Sid, turning to the ER doctor in expectation.

"Of course, come with me."

House doesn't wait for Jimmy or Wilson, turning on his heel and hurrying after the ER physician as fast as his weary legs could take him. As soon as he pushes through the privacy curtains, he stops short and stares at the sad scene before him. "Oh no…" he whispers as he approaches Chase's bedside.

"He had quite a scare tonight Greg but…he'll be okay," Sid pauses; House looking down at Chase's pale complexion underneath the oxygen mask and then up at Sid with a heavy frown.

"He's…"

"He has someone to care for him. That's what really matters," Sid replies warmly as he gives House a nod and then takes his leave, telling him he'll be back a bit later to turn off the oxygen and see if he can breathe on his own.

"Thank you," House offers as he turns back. Sid gives his shoulder a supportive squeeze at the same time that House's hand rests on Chase's cold limb and gives it a loving squeeze. "Robert," he whispers; Wilson and Jimmy appearing a few seconds later.

"He'll…be okay," House tells Wilson and Jimmy as he turns to them with a tight lipped smile. "I'm going to stay with my boy. Wilson…"

"We can stay," Jimmy offers in haste. "Robert stayed with me," Jimmy adds with a small frown. "I feel bad about tonight. That place…I picked it. This was my fault."

"Jimmy, you saved his life," House states plainly. "Thank you."

"But…"

"Did you set him up? Or pay that woman to kiss him with strawberries on her lips?" House asks somewhat rhetorically as Jimmy shakes his head in haste. "No…course you didn't. This isn't your fault and Robert knows that. Go home and get some rest. Stop by tomorrow if you want. Robert's boss will make sure he stays home from work."

Jimmy pauses and then looks at House and hesitates.

"He'll be okay. He will not blame you, I guarantee it," House utters somewhat nervously as he looks at Wilson who nods in confirmation; doing it just as a friendly gesture despite the fact that House already knows this. "Come by tomorrow. Bring some of those dumplings."

"House…" Wilson groans.

"What? Robert loved them. So did I," House replies frankly to Wilson and then looks at Jimmy who smiles.

"Okay…I'll come see him tomorrow," Jimmy promises as House gives him a friendly pat on the back.

"I'll call you later," Wilson promises House as he gives him a brief hug.

House watches them leave and then looks down at Chase, his hand gingerly touching his pale cheek and his heart sinking.

"My boy," he whispers in torment as he looks up at the ventilator machine. "You scared me tonight," House confesses as he pushes some strands off his forehead. "Scared me," he concludes as he plants a soft kiss on his clammy forehead. "Really scared me."

He eases himself onto the chair beside the bed, taking his hand and then slightly bowing his head and closing his eyes. House sits in silence for about half hour, his mind fervently praying that his precious boy makes a full recovery; Sid returning about half hour after that to remove the vent and tube, telling house that Chase should be able to breathe on his own now and would come out of his unconscious state on his own.

"Thank you Sid," House offers in a quiet tone as he shakes his hand.

"Goodnight Greg. Take him home when he feels strong enough."

House looks back at Chase's pale expression and then frowns at the lines around his mouth from the tubing equipment. "My boy…"

Chase's mind finally starts to pull himself from his foggy stupor. But instead of flashing back to this dinner with Jimmy and then meeting the woman with the strawberry lipstick, his mind shows him in the hospital as a young boy.

_He recalls opening his eyes, blinking them so they focus and then waiting for the world around him to come into view. He wants to call out to his father…especially when a stranger's face comes into view. He looks around, his eyes wanting to rest upon his father's face and take some comfort that he's not facing recovery alone. But he doesn't. His father isn't there. He tries to speak but is instantly told by the male nurse to not talk after his tonsils were removed. 'Father' he manages and then is handed a small note._

_'Robert. The operation to remove your tonsils was a success. Gerard is a great nurse and will look after you until I'm told you can come home.'_

_His eyes watered and he sunk back into his lonely world of misery. _

This time, Chase's eyes finally focus and he can only frown as a strange male's face comes into view. _Not House? Am I…alone? Really? _But unlike the past, House's calming voice is instantly heard and he looks over with a strained view and his anxiety settles.

"Thank you Richard," House thanks the male nurse who pulls back, giving Chase a tight lipped smile. The male nurse leaves and then House leans in closer, Chase's heart rate starting to finally settle.

"Thought…I was…alone."

"No. He had to change the IV tubing. You…scared me."

"Me to. Jimmy…" Chase manages in a hoarse whisper.

"Jimmy went home with Wilson. Actually they went to collect our car and bring it here and then Wilson will be taking Jimmy home. He told me the whole story."

"He…saved my…life."

"I know he did. He's a good friend for you. He felt guilty but I told him he wasn't to blame. That woman…"

"I didn't know…expect…think that…" Chase's voice starts to trail off in a nervous stammer as the heart rate monitor starts to get antsy.

"Hold on a second," House's voice soothes as his hand rests atop Chase's and Chase's frame settles once more. "Course she was attracted to you and it was probably a dare…kiss the hot doctor," House pauses with a small smirk as Chase's expression softens. "You need to rest your voice…your throat…Jimmy's fast actions saved your life but the allergens took a toll on your system. He said the restaurant took care of your bill and you can come back for a freebie. The woman apologized and you…will get Jell-O in the morning."

"Grape…flavor," Chase requests with a sleepy gaze. "Don't…go."

"I'm here until I'm taking you home," House puts Chase's mind at ease as he pushes away a few stray strands of damp dirty blond hair.

"I know…need a haircut," Chase mutters sleepily.

"Hmm not sure I want you to grow up too fast," House retorts with a friendly smile as Chase looks up in wonder. "I'm a selfish father," he playfully shrugs.

"But…when I'm older…I won't scare you…as much."

"Today wasn't your mistake, it was brought upon by the actions of another and that can happen at any age," House correctly reminds him as Chase struggles to stay awake. "You just rest now and then you can tell me all about your golf game…tomorrow."

Chase nods and then closes his eyes; his eyelids feeling like they are filled with cement and his mind calling him into the dark bliss of sleep – which he does.

House had noticed the distressed look on his boys face when he came out of his unconscious fog and could only attribute that to something his mind was showing him from his tormented past – another nugget with his heartless father at the center. But Chase's vitals are stable…the few remaining toxins would be flushed from his system in a few hours and then he could take him home to just rest and make sure he eats only good food to get his strength back up. _Put some fat on those young bones, _House's mind inwardly muses.

He looks at Chase's pale complexion and frowns; the younger man's face displaying a very visual vulnerability that once again plays with his fatherly emotions. _He needs some sun…_there had been a small glow of sun earlier on his face from their time in the sun; the parts not covered by the brimmed visor but it had quickly vanished thanks to his medical scare.

Chase's body gently jerks and House can only imagine what he's seeing – some sordid childhood memory? His birth father's negative voice? Himself fighting for his life in a strange place? House looks down at his phone at the picture of Chase feeding the ducks and can't help but smile. But when he looks up he sees Chase watching him in silence.

"My duckling with the ducklings," House comments as he holds up the phone for Chase to see. "I'll always cherish that moment."

"Was fun," Chase replies with a strained whisper as House nods. "House…"

"Do I need to get the duckie tape?" House retorts with a kind smile. "Rest now. Doctor's orders."

XXXXXXXX

"Home," Chase offers in a weary tone as they enter their quiet apartment a few hours before dawn the next day; House helping Chase to his bedroom and then into the covers so that he can get some solid rest; reminding him that he'll just be resting later the same day – Monday. It doesn't take long for Chase's body to once again drag him back into the darkness of sleep; House heading for his own bedroom and slumping down on his bed.

His heart rate is still slightly elevated but his mind assures him that Sid checked him over, told him the toxins were all flushed and he would be just fine; _just needs rest, fluids and some soft food for the first few hours upon waking. He'll be find Greg…your 'boy' will be fine._

With that he turns off the light, closes his eyes and sinks into the dark realm of sleep; it being somewhat restful for both.

Chase's eyes awaken a few hours later that same Monday morning, his stomach emitting a soft growl and his brain trying to clear out the cobwebs from the night before. He hears his phone buzzing and quickly reaches for it.

_'Hey. Hope you're okay. Still feel bad about last night. Text me. I'll stop by later. –Jimmy'_

Chase smiles at the message and then quickly texts back his friend, telling him that it wasn't his fault and aside from a tight stomach was fine; happy that he can just take the day to rest. With a small yawn, Chase pushes himself out of bed and slowly wanders toward the kitchen.

"Morning."

"My boy survived."

"Yeah…bugger," he softly curses his pounding head as he eases himself into a nearby kitchen chair. "I texted Jimmy. He was still worried but I told him I'm fine. He said he'd drop by later."

"Can't wait," House replies with a kind smile as he hands Chase a warm glass of milk. "Only soft stuff for breakfast. So…eggs and toast."

"Pancakes?" Chase asks in haste; his face instantly putting on a mock pout.

House can only shake his head and playfully tug on Chase's bottom lip before telling him that it would be pancakes and fruit for breakfast. As House starts to make breakfast he asks Chase about his day. "Start with the golf game."

"Well…" Chase starts with a soft smirk.

House turns to watch Chase for a few moments, delighting in the relaxed posture and tone and how something so simple, such as listening to the details of the younger man's outing was so enjoyable.

_My family is complete…now we just need a home. A real home and then our future will be set – rewritten for us._

And that milestone would soon be accomplished.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this story is winding down but had to get a weeee bit more angsty tension in there for father and son and hope you all liked worried House *sigh* please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	42. Full Speed Ahead

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 42 – Full Speed Ahead**

* * *

Half way through breakfast, House notices Chase's frame slightly shivering and heads into his bedroom and brings out his warm, plush robe.

"Your body heat will build back up after you get some good food into you, keep it down and then get some rest," House tells Chase in a warm tone as he gives his slender shoulders a squeeze. "Need some more fat on those bones," he adds softly as he heads for the kitchen to fill his coffee mug to get to work.

As much as Chase had wanted to protest his having to stay home, when he feels his stomach tighten slightly and his heart pound a bit, he tells himself staying home to rest one day after his hospital ordeal was the wise thing to do.

"Oh by the way…this will be going out to all medical professionals around the world," House tells Chase as he hands him a copy of his article published in the actual medical journal – the same journal that his father would be getting.

"Thank you," Chase whispers as his eyes remain fixed on the page before him. "Wow…first time published."

"And certainly not the last. Proud of you," House states as he kisses the top of Chase's head and then heads for the front door. "See you at supper my boy."

Chase calls out to House, telling him to have a good day and then hears the door lock followed by silence. At first he wonders if his biological father will even read the article but then reminds himself that it was the one magazine his father admitted to having read cover to cover…sometimes even the back advertising.

_'Are you published in there, father?'_

_'Course I am son. All the good medical professionals are.'_

_'Will I ever be published in there some day?'_

_'If you apply yourself. And when the time is right you'll find something you feel passionate about and then submit it.'_

_'What if I'm rejected?'_

_'That's part of life. You'll just try again.'_

_'Would you ever recommend me?'_

_'How would that be teaching you to stand on your own Robert?'_

At first he had agreed, telling himself that it would be all up to him and he'd have to do everything on his own and then he'd feel great. But now as he ponders the fact that House was so impressed with his work enough not only submit and recommend but really make a case as to why his work should be published, it was even better than if he did it himself.

His grin widens as he looks back down at the article, his mind wondering if his birth father will even care enough to email…a personal phone call he knows will never happen. _Maybe just to say congrats? I know he'd never say he's proud of me…but…_Chase's mind ponders as he takes his mug of coffee and heads for their large living room window.

He looks outside into the sunny day and should feel happy but instead feels his heart starting to battle rising agitation. _He won't care…Rowan Chase will not care…_"not even a little?" Chase ponders in a somber tone as he eases himself down into a nearby chair, closing his eyes and letting the warm rays of sun bathe his weary frame in golden warmth.

_'I'm proud of you…you've more than earned it…' _he hears House's voice in his head and his agitation starts to subside. _Even if he were to call…you know it would be to simply acknowledge on a professional basis…House helped you earn this – he recommended you! He's genuinely proud._

Chase opens his eyes and looks at the framed article sitting on the table and can't help but feel his lips curl upward. "He recommended me…"

His mind drifts back in time to when he first was in the belly of PPTH and wanting to spout off his professional knowledge, not knowing at the time that it would lead him on a new course…destiny being rewritten; a destiny he at first and unwittingly embraced with trepidation but open arms.

_'Who are you?'_

House's gaze was direct and almost penetrating when he first looked at the younger man offering the out of box but brilliant reply. But when Chase looked back at him there was fear…but also confidence – something that instantly snagged a place in House's heart and refused to let go.

Chase looks over to a small pile of reading material and once again can't help but smile. Medical books, driving manuals and citizenship paperwork; all of it there as a reminder of the life hurdle's he's overcome with the older man's help.

His phone buzzes a few seconds later and Chase's lips curl upward as he sees House's name on the display.

_'Image received'_

Chase clicks on the image and his smile brightens when he sees the picture of the little sculpture he had bought House perched prominently on his desk where everyone would be able to see it.

_'Of course I want it on display and I'll proudly tell whoever asks where I got it. And if they ask if you're sucking up…I'll just tell them he doesn't have to, he's already my favorite.'_

_'Anyone ask about it?-Chase.'_

_'Wilson. I told him to scram!-House.'_

Chase can only chuckle when he pictures House telling Wilson to scram and Wilson remaining in place taunting him to continue; House of course giving up in defeat – until another day. But he can only admire the true friendship that House and Wilson have and hopes that one day maybe him and Jimmy will have that close a bond.

_Jimmy…_he remembers when they first met and how strained he felt at first; hearing House telling him all about the new doctor at his friends clinic, one who also treats acupuncture a few mornings a week. Jimmy came from wealth, much like his background but instead of a cruel father, Jimmy's was more distant, cold…traditional. Jimmy had a luxury car and wealthy friends, expensive clothes and the best watch money could buy. And yet…something about the mild-mannered Asian doctor endeared himself to Chase almost from the moment they met and he reflects back on that fondly. Jimmy wasn't about money…never talked about it like it was anything important and was almost at times too self-deprecating. But he never looked down on Chase…even now, their friendship comes first and after being there to save his life – Chase knows…their bond will only get stronger.

With that happy thought in his mind, Chase puts his now empty coffee mug on the table and settles into the large chair, pulls a blanket over him and then closes his eyes; the night before having been a bit…unsettled.

A few hours later he awakens to a knock on the door and for a few seconds, his heart races as he recalls the last time he was home alone and there was a knock at the door. With some trepidation he heads for the front door and looks through the peep hole; his lips literally a sigh of relief when he sees it's a friend rather than foe.

"Hey," Chase greets his friend as holds the door open for Jimmy who enters holding up a bag with a warm pot in it.

"So glad you're okay," Jimmy greets Chase in return with a friendly hug. "My mother made dumplings."

Chase leads Jimmy into the kitchen and then texts House to tell him Jimmy is over with dumplings and would be staying for dinner. _'Hope that's okay-Chase.'_

_'Course it's okay.'_

Chase makes some coffee for them and they sit in the living room and just talk about their weekend outing and Chase's hospital ordeal; Jimmy apologizing once again and Chase assuring him that it wasn't his fault and that if not for him, he might not be alive. Chase then shows Jimmy the framed article, the first for him and Jimmy reassures him that to feel proud is to be happy and not to think he's bragging. After that Chase teaches Jimmy a bit about poker and Jimmy teaches Chase a bit about Mahjong.

The afternoon is an enjoyable success.

House returns home about dinner time, arriving into the apartment to the sound of soft music, happy chatter and something very savory smelling in the oven. He tosses his coat into his bedroom and slowly makes his way into the kitchen, greeting the two younger men with a smile and happily accepting a glass of wine.

They all sit down at the table and enjoy the dumplings along with some roast chicken and a few other things that Chase and Jimmy had made for all of them. House tells them about his rather eventful day at the hospital and Chase tells the older man about the new gambling games him and Jimmy played that afternoon – both of them sharing a laugh and House delighting in their silly banter. The next few hours they talk about food, work and their company.

The evening is an enjoyable success.

XXXXXXXX

"Welcome back buddy…want some fresh fruit?" Taub greets Chase with a cheeky smile and slap on his back.

"Want to be our next test patient?" House retorts as Taub's lips purse.

"I didn't say strawberries."

"You didn't have to."

"Someone is a little touchy about his favorite duckling this morning," Taub huffs in sarcasm as he heads for his seat at the table.

"Someone is a little jealous this morning…early night last night Taub?" House tosses back as Chase only chuckles.

"Actually yes but that's not the point," Taub tries to argue back.

And once the conversation delves into Taub's sordid love life, Chase can settle into his chair, happy that the spotlight is off him. But it's put right back upon him, when House pulls out the frame article and presents it to his team; telling them they had better pull up their professional socks as it were if they wanted a recommendation as well – in the future.

Since it was the case from when Chase just started a about six months ago, none of them could really claim it was teacher's pet syndrome as Chase had worked almost double to prove himself when he started but was just as much under House's harsh scrutiny as the rest of them. If there was anything to question, it would be his age but House had seen him in action and could readily testify that it was all internal knowledge…nothing forged or deceitful. But now…well he might have a bit more trouble trying to convince the others that he wasn't House's favorite. No one would dare question it either.

After the talk dies down, it's time to get to work and Chase is all too happy to put the rest of his hospital ordeal behind him and concentrate on work. His stomach tightens a bit as he heads into the hallway, walking toward his patient's room and being hit with the pungent hospital smell.

"You okay?" Park asks quietly as he pauses for a few moments.

"Better now," Chase answers with a small smile.

"Congratulations by the way. That was really good work."

They talk a bit more about his framed article, Park asking if his family would be proud and Chase answering yes…his 'current' family would be proud. Park hears the tension and then pause in his tone when Chase uses the word 'current' but doesn't call him on it; instead offering a smile and polite comment.

But despite the praise that he started the day out with, House always made sure that his team dwells in reality and when Chase and Park fail to make the correct diagnosis, he shows his true House colors, snapping at them to "use your medical brains and come back with the correct formula!"

Once again, Chase doesn't inwardly channel the negativity, he uses it to push himself even harder. The second time doesn't work and this time it's House's turn to tell Chase to pace himself…the condition isn't life threatening and there were still a few hours left in the day.

"He's turning into you you know," Wilson comments as they hear Chase muttering something as he takes his leave and storms back down the hallway. "Obsessing over a new medical condition."

"And that's bad?" House tosses back with arched brows.

"It is if it's not you!" Wilson retorts directly; House's brow furrowing.

"I push him a bit harder because I want him to succeed," House admits with a soft huff.

"And he will. He can only get better but…it's almost seven, everyone else has gone home and what does it tell you that he's still here…stressing about something that can wait until tomorrow."

"How do you know?" House counters.

"You told me," Wilson counters in return; House grumbling under his voice.

"Hate it when you're right," House mutters as he pulls away from Wilson's side and heads for the elevator to go down. He tells himself that Chase is fine but as he nears the lab and sees the lone worker, his heart slightly droops. _It can wait…_

"Thought only I was allowed to obsess over a case."

Chase looks up to see House enter with a strained expression. "I'm almost there. I know if I just…" Chase stammers anxiously as he looks back down.

"Robert."

The kind but firm use of his name makes him pause in his work and look up with a soft frown.

"The time for obsessing has passed and now it's time to go home and eat dinner. This…" House pauses as he reaches down and turns off the instrument. "Will wait until the morning. You will solve this. I have great faith in you and your skills. Let's go home now my boy."

Chase somewhat begrudgingly yields to House's direction, the older man giving the younger a small chuckle as they leave the lonely lab; the lights turning off and the room going quiet – the voices fading into the distance. On the way home, they talk about the case but House reminds Chase that he has an important exam coming up at the end of the week and he should be concentrating on that, plus his driving.

After a few weeks of driving home, Chase's confidence was well grounded and House's nerves remain intact, his wanting a drink more to do with enhancing their meal as opposed to relieving vehicular tension. After an enjoyable meal, the two of them head into the living room where House continues to quiz his duckling for his important US Citizenship test.

House retreats into the kitchen to put the leftovers into boxes for them for lunch the following day, returning to the living room to see Chase asleep on the couch with his study textbook open and folded over his chest.

"Silly boy," House whispers as he gently pry's the book from Chase's grasp, causing the younger man's eyes to flutter open and look up with a sleepy stare.

"Wh…what um…time is it?"

"Time for my duckling to get some real sleep."

Chase nods as he slowly sits up and then rubs his face, House patting him on the shoulder and watching as Chase slowly wanders to his room and then disappears inside.

XXXXXXXX

"Why am I so nervous?" Chase asks as he sits in the passenger seat on the way to his US Citizenship Interview and test. He had opted out of driving as his mind continues to go over the process – the interview, the speaking test, reading test, writing test and the all-important civics test. After that…if all goes well he'd be told when the Oath Ceremony is and then it was just a matter of processing the paperwork.

"You're going to do just fine. Three of the tests you'll ace although that British accent," House gently teases as they reach the somewhat daunting building. "You'll be fine. You have the hospital confirming and backing your employment, you have me sponsoring you and…you'll be fine."

Chase gives House a firm nod and then pulls away and heads toward the entrance of the government building; his heart about to explode out of his chest. He enters the high security area, shows the proper ID and then is given a number to wait for a USCIS Officer to come and get him.

"Morning Mr. Chase, please come with me."

"Thank you," Chase replies politely. The older man is very kind but also very diplomatic and down to professional. He offers a few pleasantries but then it's right down to business.

At the same time. House nervously paces the area outside the building, not wanting to be inside for fear he'd attract too much unwanted attention to himself. He remembers watching Chase walking away from him and wondered if that's how parents felt on watching their child walking away from them on their first day of school – nervous and excited at the same time.

_He's going to do very well…of course he'll pass…he's a genius! _He had given up on looking at his watch and finally wanders down to a small coffee shop to have something to help his mind pass the time and settle his nerves. _Yeah….like caffeine is good for the nerves! _His inner voice in a scolding Wilson-like tone inwardly resounds.

Finally, after what seems like a small eternity, House watches as Chase approaches. Unlike the driving test, where he faked a sad face and then told House he had passed and was granted his license, the look he bears this time is more of relief…it was over and he had passed.

"I passed!" Chase exclaims as he hugs House tightly.

"So proud of you," House replies warmly as he hugs Chase close and then both break apart; House looking at the forms that Chase presents. "The date for your Oath Ceremony will be sent to you."

"I'm just glad it's over now," Chase replies as he slumps down into the chair opposite House and is about to order himself a coffee.

"Come on…let's go for a celebratory lunch," House suggests as he pays for his coffee and then ushers Chase out of the small coffee shop. "So tell me all about it."

"Well the Officer I had was…" Chase launches into his explanation of his morning; House paying rapt attention. They had both taken the Friday off and House had sent a text to Wilson and also Foreman telling them the good news and that they'd both be back in on Monday.

They enter a small Italian restaurant and head for a back booth, one that is quieter and away from the nosier lunch crowd. As House listens to Chase continue about to explain about the various components of his Citizenship process, Wilson was actually at their apartment, arranging the surprise for Chase as House had requested.

After lunch they walk around the area for a little while, enjoying the warm early afternoon air, talking more about what trip Chase wanted to take when he gets his first American Passport and then heading for home.

When they get there, House lets Chase enter first, the younger man unable to see the growing smile on the face of the older man behind him.

Chase opens the door and then stops…looking at the object at the end of the hallway with a large Red bow on it.

"What…" is all he manages before he pulls away and rushes toward the brand new surfboard sitting and waiting for him.

_'Congratulations! Love dad.'_

Chase's eyes instantly well as he reads the little card and then turns to see House walking up with a happy smile. "But…"

"I knew you'd pass," House states confidently. "Surprise."

Chase's heart swells and after all the emotions of the day – he reacts…in a somewhat surprising way. "Surprise…best surprise ever!"

"I'm glad."

"Thank you _father."_

They both pause. Another chapter of destiny had just been rewritten.

"Father…" House whispers as Chase looks at him in surprise. He had loved the more casual term 'dad' and his heart always swelled when Chase used it – either in private or in public. But this…his makes his eyes almost well – father. It was formal…so loving and just cemented their little family bond.

"This is…amazing," Chase manages with a wide grin as he turns around, stating out loud that he'd be sleeping on it tonight; House laughing.

"And since neither of us is busy tomorrow…how about we take it out for a spin tomorrow."

"YES!" Chase practically shouts as he rips the bow off and holds up his board, House snapping a picture and sending it to Wilson.

_'Mission accomplished!-House.'_

The rest of the afternoon and evening is almost a wash for House as Chase's mind is one place and one place only – THE BEACH! He can't fault him as he knows he's partially – if not wholly responsible for the younger man's good mood. Of course he's happy for him and would take full credit for the wonderful atmosphere being created by the happy little family.

That night Chase keeps true to his word, he sleeps on…or near his surfboard.

XXXXXXXX

They arrive at the beach the following day and House can only laugh as Chase threatens to strip down to his board shorts right there and worry about the rest of the stuff later.

"Go…that's why we're here," House encourages.

"But you have to watch my first time," Chase tells House impatiently.

So House foregoes the getting of all their stuff in favor of slowly following behind Chase, picking up his tee-shirt and flip flops and watching as Chase races toward the gently lapping waves. He can only admire the vitality and strength, hearing the younger man literally calling out for joy and then plunge into the cool, salty waves.

Chase's heart races with happiness that he hasn't felt in a long time…new and different from the loving emotions he feels when House expresses heartfelt expression – this…this was emotion that he almost couldn't express. He paddles the board out and then turns around, pushing himself up to a seated position and then waving to House on the shore.

House waves back.

"This is home now," Chase whispers as he eyes a wave, lines it up and then stands up. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, extending his arms and basking in the glorious warmth of the sun's rays.

Destiny was not only on track…it was now full speed ahead!

* * *

**A/N**: for the US Citizenship stuff I had to Google haha so that's why didn't expand too much but hey he passed so that's what counts right? yay! And of course had to get some Chase/Jimmy bonding in there b/c I love them as besties and always some House/Wilson. And how about that surprise! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	43. Welcome Home!

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 43 – Welcome Home!**

* * *

House watches Chase riding toward him on the wave…his confidence, his laughter…the happiness on his wide grin that can be seen, he's sure a mile away; all settle his heart that this was the best possible gift for the special young man who is now firmly rooted deep in his heart and soul.

House's agitation slightly jumps when Chase nears the shoreline and he fears a tumble is coming with some possible injuries, but much to House's delight, Chase jumps off the board in a few feet of water and gently stumbles before he catches himself and stands a few meters away grinning widely.

Then before House can say another word, he watches Chase pick up his board, turn around and enthusiastically charge back into the surf. House watches him once more before he turns and slowly heads back toward the car to get their items for their day at the beach.

The sun is shining, the air is filled with the sounds of laughter and happy chatter, the fresh smell of salty water permeates the warmth of the landscape, the calls of the birds…and the happy calls of a very satisfied young man. The day would be perfect.

House sets up their picnic table and then settles in to watch Chase riding another wave toward the shore, calling out playfully "kowabunga" before he purposely falls backward into the surf and then popping back up with a goofy grin.

"You did that on purpose!" House calls out as Chase nods and grins. "Damn boy is going to is going to give me a heart attack," House mutters as he waves at Chase. However, he can't help but also be filled with infectious happiness as he watches Chase give him two big thumbs up and then charge back into the surf once more.

"That was…amazing!" Chase exclaims a little breathlessly as he picks up his board and slowly walks toward House after his last surf before lunch. He flops down onto his large towel on the sand and looks up with an energetic smile and sun kissed cheeks.

"I swear your hair is blonder in the sun," House comments as Chase pushes some damp locks out of his warm aquamarine eyes. "Silly boy, put this on," House tells Chase as he hands him a light shirt to keep his shoulders from burning. "How's the water?"

"Perfect…everything is perfect," Chase replies as his gaze affixes on the watery blue landscape before him. "Thank you…once again it doesn't seem enough."

"Trust me, to see you enjoying yourself this much is my thanks," House tells him in truth. "You've worked so hard and have overcome so many hurdles…now it's time to enjoy a bit of that hard work for once."

"All that's next…is the oath ceremony and then I can just concentrate on buying a car for myself."

"Would you like to have a few friends over to celebrate your coming over to the other side of the world in an official capacity?" House questions as Chase looks up in wonder. "Might be kinda nice…if you want."

Throughout his lifetime, House had never minded doing the occasional favor for people – those whom he liked, he would always qualify, especially Wilson, but most things were for a reason and some even came with strings attached. But now…he feels the inner desire inside to _want_ to do things for Chase…to see him happy, to spoil him appropriately and to give him the family atmosphere he was denied growing up.

"Might be…kinda nice," Chase ponders as he looks up at House and nods.

"Don't…say something self-deprecating," House states in haste as Chase's lips purse.

"You know me so well," Chase whispers and gently smiles.

"And proud of it," House grins. "So…tell me about the first time you were on that board…" House starts as he holds up his phone and shows Chase a picture of himself on his board right at the height of a good wave. "Just posted it," House tells him as Chase reads the caption, 'my little surfer boy.' "Look at all the likes."

Chase pulls his phone and then leans back toward House's chair, House leaning forward and offering a goofy grin as Chase snaps a selfie and then posts it with the caption 'ducky family beach outing'. Chase starts into a story about his first surfing outing as House sprays some more sunscreen on Chase's shoulders and neck. After that, Chase joins House around the picnic table and both slowly enjoy a homemade lunch that House had packed for them, talking and laughing – and bonding.

After lunch, House insists they sit and relax a bit, enjoying some sweet treats that have gone sort of "meltie and gooey", making Chase's boyish enthusiasm make House's enjoyment almost skyrocket higher. About half hour later, Chase quickly leaves his cover-up, grabs his board and races back toward the water, House cleaning a few things up before settling into his chair to watch his boy enjoy his surfing; reaching for a book about fifteen minutes later to get some light reading done.

Every so often House lifts his camera and snaps a few pictures of his boy in various surfing poses, almost eager to get home and create a new media album – boy's first surf! _I am getting soft in my old age, _House inwardly muses. He watches Chase nearing the shore once more with a delighted grin and starts to ponder how his life has changed so much just by one chance meeting.

_A flash of medical brilliance supplied by … a kid! _Looked like a damn kid, House silently smirks as Chase pauses to slap some water from his ear and then charge back into the waiting surf. _And then running into him when he was moonlighting as a porter…then working in the clinic…then finding him sick and alone in the abandoned home and finally…sitting alone and scared at the bus stop in the dark, pouring rain. _How could I not be affected by him? Want to help him?

It took most by surprise but not Wilson…although Wilson was a bit concerned at first, mostly because he didn't know the younger man's true intentions and was worried for his best friend, was quickly encouraged after Chase showed his true honesty in wanting only one thing – to belong to someone who wanted to care for him. That was Gregory House.

The changes in both over the past few months were more than noticeable with Chase, although still sometimes emotionally vulnerable and insecure when in private with his loving guardian; was confident, charismatic and on the professional rise in public. House was now more content…even settled and with someone to go home to each night and look after had softened some of his hardened edges – although…not completely. Some staff still caused the ire of the inner crusty diagnostician to flourish and for that they'd be sorry.

"HEY DAD, WATCH THIS!"

House looks up from his book, watching with a stifled gasp as Chase puts his hands on the board and then does a brief handstand before plunging into the water; popping up laughing.

"Seriously, he's going to give me a heart attack!" House mutters as he waves back, offering a tense grin and refraining from giving his boy a scolding. "What if he hurts himself," House huffs as he watches Chase pick up the board and bound back into the surf – his energy seemingly endless.

About an hour later, Chase comes back out of the water, panting hard and heading toward House with a happy grin; his cheeks even more sun kissed than earlier. As soon as he nears House notices a small trickle of red coming from Chase's knee but instantly bites his tongue when hearing the younger man's cheery greeting.

Instead he makes an obvious stare down at Chase's cut and then reaches for the small first-aid kit.

"Didn't even feel it," Chase admits with a small shrug as he watches House dry the area and then put on some spray-on Polysporin, letting it dry in the sun before applying a waterproof bandage and then putting the kit away, Chase's chest breathing hard but wearing a smile that House doubts will disappear anytime soon.

"Think you'll sleep very well tonight," House comments as Chase nods and then looks at two little boys playing in the surf several yards down to the right.

"Think Jimmy would like surfing?"

"Is he very athletic?" House retorts as Chase chuckles.

"He said he's tried it before and is…"okay"," Chase tosses back with smile. He tells House about Jimmy's surfing story but says he's looking forward to coming to the beach with his friend; happy that he'd be able to drive them with his board strapped on top. Chase puts his cover-up shirt on over his shoulders and both of them slowly walk toward a small ice-cream stand to get themselves a sweet treat before walking along the shore, in the water and then back to the picnic table and just relaxing. The two of them enjoy some family bonding for another half hour before Chase picks up his board and heads back into the surf for the last few hours of surfing for the day; coming back to the picnic table for the last time – utterly exhausted.

"I think I might be too tired to eat," Chase admits with a tired smile as they pack up their spot and then slowly head toward their car; Chase regaling House with his surfing happiness.

"We'll pick up a pizza on the way home," House tells Chase, prompting Chase to look at him with an adoring grin. "Anything for my boy."

"Dessert pizza?"

"Wilson mentioned that also. What is a dessert pizza?" House retorts as Chase laughs. So he lets Chase place the order, putting on their bill one fully loaded pizza and one dessert pizza; House anxious to see just what kind of infernal creation a dessert pizza is.

They reach home and Chase is quick to head for the bathroom to shower, delighting in the fresh scent of the salty air mixed with warm sun that slowly resonates from his sun-kissed skin; a few darling freckles appearing in various areas.

"You still smell like the beach," House comments as Chase enters the kitchen with a happy smile.

"Isn't there a cologne called that," Chase retorts as House nods and hands him a glass of wine. "Will definitely sleep well tonight."

"And not with or on the board," House quips as they sit down to eat dinner. As expected, dinner is relaxed and enjoyed by both men who talk about the day and a few upcoming events. They talk about Chase's official oath ceremony and who they want invited.

Since they had started talking about who they wanted to have for the oath ceremony, Chase's mood was upbeat but this time House notices the slight turn down's of his lips and is wondering, after such a great day, what's really going on. He doesn't call him on it, telling himself that maybe it was just residual negativity from past memories of his father coming down on his love of surfing.

They retire to the living room to watch a movie, but Chase doesn't last until the end, falling asleep half way through. House gently nudges his boy and then happily accepts a hug as Chase whispers, "thank you dad, today was the best," before he heads for his bedroom.

After he's cleaned up everything, House heads toward the front door to put a few things away and then pauses on the way back to his bedroom, looking in Chase's bedroom to see where the surfboard had ended up; sitting right beside his bed. Just before he turns away, he notices a paper with something circled in Red sticking out from in between the keyboard and screen and can't help but check what it is.

_So much for progressing, _his inner Wilson-like voice silently groans as House slowly lifts the top of the laptop and literally stares in shock at the piece of paper and the writing on it. _What…_House's mind races as he turns and quietly tiptoes out of the bedroom, turning off the light in the hallway and bathing the area behind him in darkness.

He heads into his room and pulls out the file that contains the real estate listings and reaches for the piece of paper that he had made notes on – the same piece of paper he had just seen in Chase's bedroom. _He…he printed out the same listing? _House's mind recalls the discussion he had with Chase and the younger man had downplayed moving into a new home, saying that it would be too much of a financial burden.

House slowly heads back to Chase's bedroom and casts a tender gaze at the contented expression of the younger man sleeping a few meters away. _My boy wants a home of his own…_

"I can make that happen…a real family…a real home…for us both."

And with that happy thought hanging in the air, the quiet apartment goes dark – destiny about to take another leap forward.

XXXXXXXX

"Ah man that's a great picture!" Jimmy exclaims as he and Chase sit across from each other, outside at a small patio table at a little bistro close to Chase's apartment. "Wipeout!" Jimmy chuckles as Chase shows him the next picture that House had taken and downloaded onto the tablet.

"Wait until you see the next one," House tells Jimmy; he and Wilson at the same table with the two younger men, House beside Chase and the four of them enjoying a Sunday late morning brunch at a favorite bistro. House didn't mention the real estate listing to Chase but he did mention it to Wilson when Chase was doing laundry.

_'Well what are you waiting for? You have the money…go put down a down payment. Seems like Robert would like it also.'_

_'I could.'_

_'Or if you don't want to surprise him tell him and do it together.'_

_'I want to surprise him.'_

_'Then I ask again…what are you waiting for?'_

House looks at Wilson who merely shakes his head and nods knowingly as he pulls his phone and sends a text.

_'Get the House already.'_

"Bastard," House snickers in an undertone as both Chase and Jimmy look up in wonder.

"Did you just text him?" Chase asks Wilson who grins and nods in acknowledgment. But as he listens to Jimmy telling Chase about the summer party he wants to throw, he wants more than anything to give his boy the same opportunity. They order something sweet and some strong coffee; enjoying the rest of the outing before they all walk to the nearby Park, Chase and Jimmy tossing around a football while House and Wilson sit on a nearby bench, talking about – the House.

"I want so much for him…so much that Rowan…damn bastard never even called to say…something."

"And if he had?"

"I wanted him at least to call so that Robert could slam the phone down in his damn ear," House states sourly as Wilson lightly chuckles. "I'll go to the bank tomorrow and then….then my boy will be able to have party's or whatever of his own. or just a home to come …home to. One where he never has to feel afraid or unwanted. Only loved."

"Sounds great."

The rest of their Sunday is spent hanging out in the Park, the four of them laughing and talking and bonding; House and Wilson joining in tossing the ball around but more than content to just watch the two younger men expend all their energy. After that, they all pile in the car and head to Wilson's place for a delicious meal; relaxing afterward with a mug of coffee – further cementing their friendship bonds.

The weekend comes to a close a great success!

XXXXXXXX

"House went where?" Chase asks Taub as he enters House's empty office the following morning; House nowhere to be found.

"Who knows…maybe to sacrifice a small child because their parent didn't pay," Taub tosses back in sarcasm.

"They have to be small?" Chase adds with a dry smile. He tries to toss off House's absence as nothing but wonders where his boss and would-be father could be? He had passed Foreman only a few minutes earlier but hadn't seen House in at least an hour…maybe two? _Where could he be?_

But he doesn't have too much time to just ponder House's obvious absence, as he's quickly called back to the bedside of his patient and it forces him to get his head back in the game. Finally around lunch time, Chase heads back to House's office to drop off his results and arrives the same time as House; Chase noticing that House actually looks…_startled?_

"Am I allowed to ask where you've been?"

"No, what's the verdict?" House asks as Chase looks at House in wonder.

"Uh okay so…he was suffering from…can I guess?"

"No. Continue," House insists as Chase's brow furrows. "Trust me my boy, if there was an issue I'd tell you. How do you know I didn't go see my proctologist? Want those details?"

Chase's lips can't help offer a small chuckle as he can just imagine House going in for a rectal exam and telling the doctor to stick his finger where the sun doesn't shine and then storm out.

"Fair enough…okay so he had…" Chase starts into his explanation as House's mind inwardly breathes a sigh of relief that he was able to keep his absence from his boy – his trip first to the realtor and then to the bank to start the payment process. By the end of the week, he's hoping to take his boy for a surprise ride to the suburbs to show him their new future home.

XXXXXXXX

"Really? She said yes? That's great," Chase tells Jimmy, early Wednesday morning as he lies on his friend's acupuncture table; enjoying another round of treatment for his aching shoulder.

Chase's face slightly grimaces as they talk about the guest list to Jimmy's mid-summer party; Jimmy just confessing to Chase that he had finally worked up the nerve to invite the attractive chef and she said yes.

"Now it's your turn," Jimmy tells Chase as Chase's brow furrows. "Just no crazy bets."

"And no strawberry kisses!" Both state at once and then laugh.

The two of them talk a bit longer, the session drawing to a close and Chase admitting afterward that the therapy feels better and his shoulder was on the mend. Chase leaves Jimmy's, telling his friend he'd call the friend of his friend's chef date – maybe.

Jimmy just chuckles as he pats Chase's other shoulder and they promise to meet for their first surfing outing on Saturday – Chase driving and promising this time their evening would come to a satisfying close, one without a trip to the ER.

After that Chase heads back to work, telling House he's ready to take on a sumo wrestler and House telling him to be careful what he wishes for. Chase tells him about Jimmy's guest list and the two of them talk a bit longer until the rest of the team comes in and it's business as usual.

By the end of the week, the sale for the house has gone through and House's excitement so show Chase their new home was almost…unbearable.

This time, it's House's turn to show up in the staffroom looking for Chase, the younger man looking up in expectation.

"What's…going on?" Chase asks in wonder.

"Time to go," House declares as he nears Chase; pulling the younger man's locker open and handing him his bag. "Now."

"Uh…okay but…"

"You closed the file right?"

"Yes, he'll be on the treatment until Monday."

"Good. Now let's go."

Chase takes his bag as the two of them turn and head for the elevators to go down to the parking lot; House telling Chase he was driving and that was it. About half way to their destination, House pulls out a black sleeping mask and hands it to Chase telling him to put it on.

"But…" Chase tries to protest as he looks at House in distress.

"You trust me right?"

"I do," Chase replies with a strained smile.

"I have a surprise. Unless…I can turn around and go home," House lightly threatens as Chase quickly puts the blindfold on; telling House he might pass out from embarrassment before they get to wherever they're going. They don't have too long to go and Chase wonders where it might be. _ A car?...he bought me a car? Or…can't be another surfboard…_he feels the car starting to slow and his heart rate starts to increase.

The car comes to a stop and House instructs chasse to just wait; which he does, until House comes around to his side of the car, opens the door and then slowly helps his boy get out. "Okay so…" House tells Chase as he leads him down the sidewalk a few meters and then gets him to stop in front of the home so that he can see – everything.

House told the realtor to leave the 'sold' sign up for Chase to see; the sign a few meters to the left in all its signage glory.

"Okay so...you can remove the blindfold and…" House tells Chase in a soft tone as Chase's fingers slowly remove the mask and then looks at the scene before him.

"What are…" Chase starts and then stops.

"Recognize this place?"

The setting. The home. The 'sold' sign. The home. He looks at House who looks at him with a knowing smile; his eyes instantly widening.

"Welcome home," House whispers as he holds up the deep and shows Chase, who stares at the document – speechless.

"What?"

"Welcome home. I believe that's the standard greeting."

"I uh….this…can't be…is this…ours?" Chase asks in mild disbelief.

"It is…"

"But…"

"Surprise my boy. It's ours…our new home," House replies in truth as Chase turns back and stares in surprise before offering House another loving hug.

"I love it! Our new home!" He exclaims warmly as he pulls back from the hug and looks at the modest, neatly-manicured home with a swelling heart. "I can't believe this…"

"You like it?"

"It's perfect," Chase whispers as he stares at his new home…their new home.

"When we first met I was a bit reluctant with a few things," House starts as Chase looks back at House as House pulls out something from his pocket. "The key to my home being one of them. But now," he pauses as he holds up a small key ring for Chase. "Now I'm happy to give this set to my boy; for _our _home."

"Our home," Chase whispers as his grin widens; his fingers curling tightly around the keys.

The two of them stand in happy silence a bit longer before House looks at Chase and asks, "want to go in?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N:** So I had thought about ending it here but didn't want to rush the ending after coming this far so up next is the ending. Had to get some more father/son bonding in there and of course two sets of friends bonding as a foursome. And then the next BIG surprise – their own home! And the one they both wanted. Hope you all liked House's surprise for his boy as much as he did. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	44. Destiny Rewritten (Epilogue)

**Title: Rewriting Destiny  
****Chapter 44 – Destiny Rewritten (Epilogue)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Pallada, Akosiha, Zaffiro, HouseMDFan, iHeartlife, Callisto-HK, Angi, inissor, Rei, Shooting2stars, Justicerocks, Ghostwriter, Squee-bunny, Autumamberleaves, Milady and various guests for all their regular feedback for the duration of this story! It would not have gotten to this length without your regular reviews! *sigh* always bittersweet for me to reach the ending of a story but I hope you all enjoy this as much as the rest! THANK YOU!**

Chase slowly walks up the steps, his heart beating faster and faster with each step he takes, the door to his new home looming closer. His fingers tighten around the key a bit tighter and he looks at the door with anticipation; his mind already mapping out where his new room will be, the distance to the large, modern kitchen and when he'll have his first BBQ party.

"Home," he whispers as he steps inside; House delighting in the obvious happiness and excitement the facial expressions of the younger man is displaying. "I loved this place the first day we came here."

"I know…I could tell," House comments in truth as he closes the front door; not admitting that he found the clipping of the same home that he had printed out. House notices Chase at first hesitating but when he tells the younger man this is now their home and he can explore wherever he wants, Chase finally moves. At first his stride is rushed, hurrying into every room to see what it has to offer, really seeing it for the first time and then coming back to House who patiently waits in the middle of the living room.

"This sitting area will be great for enjoying the sun and reading…or even in the darker months, enjoying the light," House comments as Chase agrees and then tells House where he thinks their furniture should be placed.

Next they head into the dining room that is just off the large, bright kitchen and both of them know this will be their favorite place in their new home; that and the fact that it opens up onto their new back deck/patio area. "Never had a patio of my own before," Chase comments as House comes up and stands beside him, the two of them looking out into the backyard. "We should get a badminton net or something."

"Hmm badminton, I think even I and Wilson could handle that," House admits with a warm smile as Chase steps out onto the back deck, walking around – inspecting every inch and telling House where the barbeque should go and their patio furniture set. After spending about twenty blissful minutes on the back deck, they head inside, looking around the kitchen a bit more before heading to inspect the other little rooms downstairs; a small office, a half bathroom and then of course the door leading into the garage that also houses a large storage area.

"Can't wait to see my room!" Chase exclaims as he literally bounds up the stairs, House offering the energetic younger man a chuckle as he continues up the stairs at his own pace. He reaches the top and watches Chase come out of a room with a large smile. "It's bigger."

"Always heard that size matters," House quips as Chase can only groan as he disappears into another.

"Yours is big too!" Chase calls out adding, "no size jokes about your…whatever."

House can only laugh as he enters the room that would soon be his. He too is happy for his larger bedroom, big bay window and full bathroom a few meters to the right of the window.

"Can we sleep here tonight? When can we move in? What about…" Chase rattles off a whole bunch of questions as he nears House with an excited bounce in his step.

"No. Soon and….yes," House replies simply as Chase's lips slightly purse. "You could sleep here but I'm afraid I'd need more than Jimmy's acupuncture to get me even upright tomorrow morning. Sleeping directly on hardwood flooring isn't exactly something I'd do purposely. We can move in as soon as this month is over."

"Really? That's…a few days from now."

"Exactly…so you won't have to wait too long. And I was thinking that maybe we can combine your Citizenship ceremony into a House-warming," House replies with a grin as Chase eagerly nods.

Chase starts to list off the people he'd like to have over, House just chuckling as he reminds Chase he won't remember unless it's written all down but their home might not be completely furnished by the time the ceremony comes – in a few weeks.

"Space is good," Chase retorts as they both head back down to the kitchen. "Can't wait to go to the Saturday market to get some fresh stuff for lunches and dinners…or just because," he exclaims happily as they once again head for the back deck. Both of them ease themselves down onto the treated steps that lead down to the grassy backyard, listening to the sounds of the city in the distance and enjoying the late afternoon sun. Chase's enthusiasm is infectious and House can only tell himself this was the right idea – mentally sticking his tongue out at Rowan Chase. _'I've given Robert the life he's always wanted…ME! I WIN!' _ He hears his inner voice in Wilson's tone utter a silent groan but he still revels in the fact that he would win the invisible award for father of the year.

They linger outside until hunger pangs start to gnaw at both of them and it's time to get moving from their spot in the stairs on the outside deck. Chase stands up, extending his hand for House to take and once upright offers the older man a warm hug; thanking him once more and telling House something that literally melts his heart with happiness, "I'm the luckiest son alive!"

As they lock up their new home, they talk about a plan of action for packing and moving…Chase anxious to go and see Jimmy the next day – Saturday, and tell his friend the good news. All the way back to their apartment, Chase talks about their new home, what new furniture pieces he wants to buy and what their first night will be like.

Dinner that night is relaxed and once again the bulk of the conversation is spent talking about their upcoming adventure – the big move to their new home. It was something he hadn't expected, House to surprise him with an actual home of his own, but it was more than loved and going forward would be more than cherished.

Just before he turns in, House hears Chase talking in an undertone and can't help but near his room and stop to listen. His brow furrows as he tries to figure out who he's talking to…_Jimmy? _Is his first thought but then hears…."goodnight ducky. We finally have a real home and a family who loves us."

House's heart warms and sinks at the same time. From the moment he met the younger man and brought him into his home, Chase had cherished House's love and attention the most – always pushing back when it was even hinted that he was there for the money, running away the first time and almost getting himself killed. House carefully tiptoes back to his bedroom, his mind and heart delighting in all the family 'feels' and knowing that their family unit can only grow stronger – something he wants just as much as Chase.

Chase looks at the printout of their home in one hand and their home on his phone in the other; a wide grin adorning his sun kissed face. _Can't believe…this is our new home…my new home…my home…wow…_Chase's mind inwardly smiles as he slowly flips through the pictures he had taken on his phone – pictures of the front, every room, the deck and the backyard.

_'Busy tomorrow?' _Chase texts Jimmy.

_'What'd you have in mind?'_ Jimmy texts back.

_'A drive in the burbs.'_

_'Sure.' _

Chase can only laugh when Jimmy's reply comes back a few minutes later; his friend probably wondering what on earth his motivation was.

_'For golfing?' _ Jimmy texts next; Chase's laugh garnering a response from House down the hall.

"Is my boy and his ducky having fun?"

"Jimmy is wondering what the drive into the burbs is for tomorrow."

"Poor Jimmy."

_'For a Saturday market,' _Chase replies, audibly laughing as he tries to picture his friend's confused expression.

_'Ok-ay. The burbs it is.'_

Chase texts back his goodnight and then reaches for his ducky, smiling at the silly little toy and turning off the light thinking about what it will be like to spend the first night in his new home. At first his mind is too active to actually fall into the dark realm of sleep, opting to stay awake and think about the day's events and the first visit to their new home. His body finally yells at his mind to switch off – which it does and he finally falls asleep with a contented smile on his face.

XXXXXXXX

The next day, House awakens to the smell of freshly brewing coffee and the sound of familiar chatter in the kitchen.

"My boy," House greets with a small yawn as he pats Chase on the back; Chase hanging up the call and then hurrying to pour House a mug of coffee. "What's going on?"

"When I worked at the clinic we always had supply boxes just lying around so I called Tom and asked if he had any I could have…for the move. He does so I'll pick them up on the way home after supper tonight. And yes…I will avoid another kiss of death."

"Not funny," House deadpans as Chase offers him a sheepish smile. "Hated to see you lying in that hospital bed."

"Since I know Wilson knows about the new home…he does right?"

"It's because of him we met that and his urging me to go to an empty House showing."

"What?" Chase looks at House in surprise as House nods. "You…never told me that."

"About half a year ago I bluffed with my best friend about getting a whole home for myself and he called my bluff and booked an appointment with a realtor. When I showed up…it wasn't the emptiness of the home that intrigued me it was…" House pauses as he pulls his phone and shows Chase a picture.

"The lamp."

"The…lamp," House echoes. "It was there and then it was gone and…and I had to know why. The next night I came back I found this young man, alone in the cold, dark home, sick, shivering and…and he silently begged me for help. I tried to leave…I wanted to just leave him there to fix whatever mess he had gotten himself into. But I couldn't. He was so alone and vulnerable and…and I couldn't. So I looked after him and then I left. But…destiny put him back in my path again for the next time I saw him was sitting in the dark, in the rain, wet, shivering and looking like a lost little boy. I had to take him home."

"I was in the House the day you came for the showing," Chase admits softly.

"You were?"

"I was in the basement but didn't have time to grab the lamp. I'm glad you came back."

"Me too," House tells Chase warmly. "Which is why…I kept that lamp."

"You did?" Chase asks in shock.

"Top shelf of the closet. Kept it…as a reminder of what really matters. Family. And now…now we both have that home and family we've always wanted."

"And Wilson can't bluff you anymore," Chase adds with a wide grin as House nods and fills up his coffee mug.

"To our new home," House holds up his mug, Chase giving it a small tap for a friendly toast.

"To our new home."

The two of them talk a bit longer before it's time to part ways, House telling Chase that Wilson was picking him up and they were going to do a few things before they'd meet Chase and Jimmy at their new home were they'd pick up a few things from the market and have an impromptu lunch on the on the back deck; Chase of course readily agreeing.

Just before he leaves, Chase goes into his bedroom and sure enough, tucked away on the top shelf was the little lamp that had found at a garage sale and used for his only light source when he was squatting in the abandoned homes. He looks at the sweater vest that House had given him; not wanting to throw it away as it was a reminder of House's loving kindness to a stranger he hardly knew.

Chase packs up the little lamp and then tells House he's going to pick up Jimmy and he'd see him later.

"So…a ride in the suburbs," Jimmy comments as Chase heads toward a now very familiar destination.

"Don't forget the market," Chase retorts with a wide grin. They reach the area and then Chase starts to slow the car; Jimmy looking over in wonder. Since the 'sold' sign was taken down by them the day before, there wasn't any real indication that the House was anything different from those around it. "Okay…here we are."

"So…is this a friend's home? A girl…friend's home?" Jimmy looks at Chase with an eager grin.

"Just come with me," Chase invites his friend as he gets out of the car and slowly heads up the walk toward the front door. But instead of knocking when they reach the front door, Chase pulls a key and holds it up for his friend to see.

"Really?"

"My new home!" Chase exclaims happily as Jimmy looks at him in surprise and then gives him a friendly hug; the two of them heading inside and Chase more than delighted to be giving his friend a tour. After the inside they head outside where Chase boasts about all the great barbeques they'll be able to take turns having. Chase then suggests they walk to the market to get a few things for lunch; the two friends enjoying a leisurely stroll through the neighborhood and coming to the open air market.

"I like this area," Jimmy comments as they head back to the home; House and Wilson pulling up at the same time the two younger men arrive back at the new home; all four of them heading inside and then onto the back deck to have their casual lunch and enjoy each other's company.

The four of them talk about the move-in date, the house-warming and of course the after-party for after Chase's citizenship ceremony. Afterward, House and Wilson sit on the two chairs they had brought, watching the two younger men casually toss a football around in the warm afternoon sun.

"Still remember finding Robert in that cold, dark basement. Alone…sick…and yet not asking for money or anything. But when I offered help…he didn't refuse. I just…couldn't leave him," House pauses as he looks at Chase with an affectionate gaze. "Now…now I can't imagine my life without him. This place…this home…it's ours now…my last gift to make his life complete…to make us a family."

"He looks…content. I've seen him happy before…but now…now he looks content," Wilson notes as they look at Chase and Jimmy now seated on the grass and just talking.

The two younger men come back and join the two older ones; the four of them talking about the moving plans, when it would happen and who would all be on deck to help out. After that the four of them head back outside and take advantage of the warm early evening air, walking to a nearby restaurant with a nice patio and ending their evening with a casual dinner.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so…where do we start," Chase mentions Sunday morning as he stands in the living room amidst the empty boxes.

"We start….you know we're not actually moving tonight right?" House replies with a warm smile as he enters the living room and walks up to the younger man with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"But we can get a head start right?" Chase looks up with an enthusiastic grin.

House can only give into Chase's enthusiasm reminding them that he also has a lonely surfboard that is needing some action. So they make a plan on where to start and how much to pack up each day that would take them to their move-in date of two weeks; one week before Chase's citizenship ceremony.

Chase and House spend the day packing and talking about the move and Chase's surfing outing the following weekend; the first time he'd be taking Jimmy. Just before bed, Chase heads into House's bedroom and shows him a picture of his new bedroom – empty except for the little lamp that House had saved from when he first met Chase.

"It's waiting for me."

"It won't have to wait too long," House tells Chase in a warm tone. "Remember we do have to work tomorrow."

"Oh right…work," Chase retorts with a smile as he offers his 'dad' a goodnight and then heads for bed. Much like the last two nights, his mind is actively thinking about the move; his body winning the sleep battle about twenty minutes later.

XXXXXXXX

The week that follows is busy for both House and Chase as they deal with new medical mysteries at work and then come home to slowly pack up their current apartment and prepare to move into their waiting home.

But the week wasn't going to end without a surprise for Chase – an unexpected visit.

"Dr. Chase?"

He turns and looks at the stranger walking up to him with a somewhat sheepish expression.

House looks at Chase and then at the person approaching and furrows his brow. But instead of just charging into the middle of the scene as he would have in the past; he holds back, knowing that he'll get all the details from his boy. But in true House fashion he lingers nearby. Watching.

"Is Jimmy all set for tomorrow?" House asks Chase as the two of them sit side by side on the couch later that Friday night, surrounded by a few towers of boxes on either side; both of them looking at the laptop on Chase's lap as he casually scrolls through their digital family album. They had paused a bit longer on the pictures of Chase's first surfing outing – both of them talking about the wonderful day and making plans for their next outing after they move into their new home.

"Ah look at this one," House states as he points to the silly selfie that was taken outside the concert hall a few weeks ago on the night of Chase's big thank you dinner and show. The next one that same night is Chase holding up his framed article with a wide grin and then another selfie of the two of them with the framed accolade between them.

The next picture is even earlier and it's one of Chase at work…a shot taken that he wasn't aware of; wearing the sweater vest and blue dress shirt that House had given him – the first day he had given it to him. "When was…I didn't know you took these."

"That's why they're call candid's," House retorts with a grin as Chase stares at the picture of the sweater vest. He remembers coming into House's apartment for the first time and feeling so embarrassed about having so little – especially in the way of clothing. He remembers Taub making some teasing comments about his clothing looking the same after one week and then how House took him shopping; his mind fondly recalling their trip to the mall when House bought him a few new complete outfits and how he felt like the most loved person on the planet.

"Ah…my duckling's first…duckling."

"And it tasted sooooo good," Chase chuckles at his own expression on the photograph of himself playfully gnawing on the duck leg. "Can we make duck for the after party?" Chase asks, referring to the little event they'd be having in their new home after his citizenship ceremony.

"Don't see why not, I think he's plumped up a bit," House shrugs as Chase looks at him with arched brows. "Well we hafta eat something," House retorts and then laughs as Chase flips to the next picture which is a selfie of him in the bathtub, mid-chest hair soapy and standing almost straight up with ducky sitting on his shoulder – both of them with wide happy grins. But House's lips slightly purse when he looks at the next one and then at Chase with arched brows.

It's a picture of House sitting in his chair, reading glasses perched on his nose and a book in his grasp. "When did you take this one?"

"It's a candid," Chase tosses back as he flips to the next one. Chase looks at the picture and then feels a small lump starting to form in his throat. "This…"

"Your first night here," House replies as Chase looks at the picture of himself sitting at the table looking down at the meal before him, sitting alone at the table and unaware of House taking a picture of him. "I took a few without telling you."

"Why?"

"Wasn't sure after that night if you'd be leaving the next morning and I'd never see you again. Damn…you look like a kid here…still do," House quips as Chase grins.

They look through a bit more before its time to call it a night; House telling Chase that he and Wilson would be taking care of some moving details and then then two younger men would join him and Wilson for dinner on Sunday night in their new home.

"Nothing fancy…just a casual dinner in our new home."

"It's gonna be great," Chase agrees warmly. They talk a bit longer before it's time to call it a night; the laptop being powered down and the lights in the living room going off. "Night dad."

"Goodnight my boy."

XXXXXXXX

"And I promise we'll finish dinner tonight without the trip to the ER," Chase chuckles as they near the entrance to the parking lot at the beach. "Oh speaking of her…she showed up at the hospital yesterday."

"Really?" Jimmy asks in shock. "What did she say? What's her name…what…" his voice rattles off a whole bunch of questions. Chase can only laugh as when he finished talking to the apologetic woman he turned to see House looking at him in wonder.

_'So…what was that all about?'_

_'That was her…the woman with the kiss of death. She came to apologize.'_

_'That was all?'_

_'Her name is Alice and she works in marketing and yeah…just came to apologize.'_

_'Uh huh…' _House stated as he turned and headed back into his office.

_'What? No…that was all. House…really that was all.'_

"Sounds creative…and I like a chef," Jimmy says as they get out of the car and then look at the crashing surf in the near distance. "Tell her to come without lipstick."

"Ha…ha," Chase deadpans as he carefully removes his board from off the top of the car and then both walk toward the rental cabin. Once there, Jimmy defers to Chase's surfing knowledge and about twenty minutes later turn and head back toward the ocean – both of them with boards in hand.

They settle their stuff on a small picnic table by the shore and then head toward the water. "Okay so before we go in…here are a few pointers."

Jimmy readily listens, tries what Chase suggests and then picks up his board and follows Chase into the water. The first time he wipes out a few seconds after standing up; splashing into the water while Chase rides the waves all the way to the shore.

But he doesn't give up; Jimmy gets back onto his board, rides the short wave into shore in a sitting position and then wades back out with Chase and tries again. Another wipeout; Chase feeling free and happy as he rides another successful wave into shore. However, a few tries later, Jimmy is able to ride his wave all the way to shore.

Chase shouts to his friend a happy call as he and Jimmy give each high fives. "That was great!"

"I think I'll need Horace's services come Monday," Jimmy confesses about an hour later as the two of them flop down onto the hot sand; Jimmy referring to his boss and the same man that made it possible for him and Chase to meet – House arranging it and the two of them becoming fast friends.

They get some fish and chips and homemade ice cream for lunch, sitting down by the water and talking about the day, the beach, beach experiences, surfing and just bonding like two close buddies. During the day Chase had taken some pictures for his own personal album but also sending a few to House and delighting when House sends one back of him and Wilson amidst a few boxes with amused expressions.

After they are too tired to continue surfing, the hour nearing dinner, they finally dry off, change in the change rooms, secure Chase's board and then head up the boardwalk for dinner; selecting a patio spot where they can see the car. And sure enough the happy day comes to a close with both friends saying goodnight without any medical incident; promising to meet up for dinner in Chase's new home the following day.

XXXXXXXX

Sunday morning Chase tells House all about his Saturday outing with Jimmy; their surfing experiences and of course their incident free dinner. With the apartment already boxed up, House and Chase only have to direct the movers when they arrive; putting a few boxes into their car and Wilson's with their most personal items and those they'd need for work Monday morning.

After that they leave the apartment and head for their new home; Chase literally jumping out of the car and racing up the sidewalk to the front door and entering his new home.

"I'm home," Chase whispers as he turns to face House with a wide grin. "We're home."

House gives Chase a warm hug and then nods in agreement. "We are….we're home."

The two of them step back and let the movers start to move the heavier stuff in; the four of them ferrying back and forth from the two cars the personal items that go straight to House and Chase's bedroom.

Lunch is casual with pizza and pop for them and the movers, and the four of them enjoying some take out Chinese in their new dining room area at the end of the day. After dinner Wilson drives Jimmy home; Chase sending his friend away with a thank you hug and the promise to have lunch with him mid-week after acupuncture session.

There were still a few things left in the apartment that they'd have to take care of, including cleaning but that would be all completed by Tuesday after work and then their new home would be made party ready by the weekend.

"I don't think I'll sleep much tonight…too excited," Chase admits as he stands in his new bedroom looking at the new, larger layout with a wide grin; House watching him in fascination.

"At least I'll know what to blame tomorrow if you kill a patient."

Chase turns and looks at House in mock horror before his expression turns back to his wide grin and he nods. "I don't know how to thank you enough for all this…for this home…my first real home…this is almost a dream."

"It's real my boy and it was all earned…your happiness is all the thanks I need."

"I love you father," Chase admits warmly as he gives the older man a hug.

"I love you too…my son," House replies in a loving tone as he holds his boy close and then pats him on the back. The two of them finally part and then each get ready for bed; Chase climbing under the covers and then looking over at his little ducky as it is sits on the shelf, looking down with a happy face.

"I'm home."

The lights go off. The home goes dark and two minds drift into the darkness with happy thoughts.

XXXXXXXX

"Stop fidgeting," House tells Chase as pushes his hand away and proceeds to fix his tie. "You've already passed the hard stuff. Now you just have to recite some words and we'll go home and….drink. After all this stress, I need a drink."

Chase can only chuckle as he looks at House with an adoring glance. "Six months ago…I didn't think I'd be here today. And I know it's thanks to you. So…" Chase takes a deep breath and then pulls out a small box. "Thank you father."

House's throat always develops a small lump when he hears that affectionate term and then looks down at the small box in his grasp, slowing opening the lid and then staring at the item as a fine mist develops over his eyes. It was a pocket watch. The watch itself, however, isn't what makes it special. It's the inscription on the inside plate.

_'To House, the best father in the world. Love Robert.'_

"My boy," House whispers as he pulls the younger man closer, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him close. "Love you so much."

"Love you too," Chase replies as he pulls back with an endearing smile. He watches House tuck the present into his pocket, leaving the chain hanging out as was the way to wear it; House anxious to show it t off anyone who dare glace in the chain's direction.

The new home was already set up, at least downstairs and ready to receive guests from after Chase's Citizenship Ceremony. The two of them slowly head downstairs, talking about what to expect at the ceremony and then into the car and on the road toward the civic building.

Once they get there, the small group of their closest friends are waiting; Chase giving Wilson a hug first and then Jimmy. They talk quietly before it's time to begin, Chase pulling away to join the rest of the Citizenship successful applicants. Chase stands with the other applicants and feels his agitation starting to grow. But as his gaze locks with House he feels a comforting calm starting to settle upon him.

House looks at Chase and offers him a proud smile. But as much as he knows he's proud of the younger man for fulling one more hurdle on his life to do list – he's proudest of the fact that he can stick one more thing to Rowan Chase. With Chase now becoming an American citizen he can proudly declare _'now he's really mine.' _And that he'd take much pleasure in – that and the fact that he of course helped him achieve it. And Rowan Chase wouldn't come into his son's life again.

The ceremony of course is a success and after it's over Chase heads toward House and offers him a large hug.

"Come on my boy…let's go home."

_Home…_Chase's heart swells and he can only grin widely and nod. "Home…yes let's go home."

The two of them, flanked on either side by their friends head for the parking lot, talking about the ceremony that just finished and the small celebratory dinner that would follow. Once they arrive home, there is a flurry of activity to get their jackets hung up, ties taken off, drinks in the cooler and the food on the table. House had set up a small table for those that wanted to give his boy some gifts, House having placed a few boxes on his boys bed, including a new leather jacket for the younger man to open later and enjoy, some new clothes and some new surf gear.

House looks at Chase and Jimmy talking and laughing and feels happy for his boy that he's found a friend that he knows will be at his side…faithfully and loyally like Wilson has been for him for many, many years to come. He thinks to the first day Chase met Jimmy and how nervous he was but now…now they almost seem like brothers and for that he couldn't be happier. Their bond would only continue to grow.

"Jimmy likes the punch."

"Wilson made it," House retorts with a smile. "So…who's Alice?" House asks in a soft whisper as Chase nears.

"There," he nods toward Jimmy and his date; the woman on the right talking to Jimmy's date, the chef – the woman that Chase had met in a most unusual way. "Just friends."

House offers him a smile and then gently tinks his glass, Chase looking up at him with a kind smile. "Very proud of you today."

Chase gives him a loving smile and tinks his glass back. His mind thinks back to the moment when he first heard of Dr. Gregory House and then met him in a few ways that were a bit unexpected but nonetheless – lasting. For both of them. House wasn't able to get the younger man out of his mind and Chase was eager for some loving parental affection. The road at first was rocky but once they had decided to walk the same familial path. After that, them drawing together as father and son was carefully crafted day by day by destiny itself; their loving, long lasting bond – inevitable. Destiny had taken the lives and futures of two, once feared to die alone and rewritten a close, loving family unit. A unit that would withstand any test put upon it and emerge even stronger than the moment before.

The two of them exchange loving glances, knowing the milestone they had both overcome today was made possible because of their persistent hard work and despite a few untimely blips – in the name of Rowan Chase, a strawberry allergy and a few medical situations. But they wanted their family arrangement and both had done everything to prove that. And that bond would only continue to grow and strengthen over time; both of them wanting that more than anything.

They were father and son…blood proving to not be as strong as loyalty and love itself – two traits both of them worked hard to exude. And if anyone dare argue they weren't bonded by blood, they'd just argue back that family wasn't necessarily born or bonded by blood. It was bonded…by destiny.

And…destiny had been determined to bring together two very lonely people and while it had succeeded it wasn't finished with them yet.

They have a long happy road ahead of them…and…they'd face it together.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** *sniff sniff* Alas I did waffle on this chapter being the ending (should I end it here or not?) b/c I loved writing this journey for you all – my longest House story to date (and all within the span of the same year!) but I think it was the right time/place to end it. And its always such a bittersweet moment for me when I reach an ending to any of my stories but we have covered all the important milestones and I don't like unending stories so didn't want it to become redundant for you all eeks! Goodness I have LOVED all the amazing support and reviews and they are what made this story double the originally planned size! SO THANK YOU ALL! I hope you all liked this happy ending for our new little family and I hope you review one last time before you go! Also if you'd want to read/review another House/Chase adventure please let me know in your review b/c that'll help direct the muse (to know if we should stay longer in this fandom)! So thanks so much as always!


End file.
